The Sea of Change
by La Magdalena
Summary: Set after Tenchi Forever, Ryoko is no longer satisfied with the current love triangle situation. An introspective look at her steps to mature.
1. The Sea Of Change

Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction 

La Magdalena 

Note: This story takes place after Tenchi Forever. 

Chapter 1: 

**The Sea of Change**

**_ _ _**

This is not enough anymore. How can I be satisfied with only a smile here and there, when I know he can give so much more? 

It has been seven months since Tenchi came back from Haruna's world. Ever since then, she couldn't shake off the memories of seeing him and that woman holding hands, whispering softly to one another, Tenchi being so … so _gentle_with her. 

He's never been gentle with me…no one has. 

Ryoko opened another bottle of sake and took a huge swig before wiping her alcohol soaked mouth with her sleeve. 

I guess I can't blame him. I can't blame anyone, but myself. Ha! Look at me, hiding away on the roof, drowning away my sorrows. Kagato would beat me senseless for just thinking about him, about anything. 

_About Tenchi… love… belonging… family… Washu._

Washu. The only family I really have, and the only one who cares the least. The story of my life. If you can call my experiences life, more like a nightmare. I can still hear the screams, the paralyzing look of fear and loss of hope in their faces. The look of contempt in Kagato's face, his features slowly changing from disgust to perverted pleasure as I mentally relay my latest agony to him. 

"Well, well, aren't you going offer some sake, or do I have to go buy some more pirate?" 

Ayeka finished climbing the latter on the side of the roof and settled comfortably next to Ryoko. She held out her hand waiting a little anxiously for Ryoko to offer some sake. 

The pirate eyed the hand from the corner of her eye and took noisy sip before passing it to her. 

"Since when do you ever ask princess?" 

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Ayeka rolled her eyes as she looked around the roof and quietly counted six empty bottles, maybe even seven if the broken glass next to the edge of the roof was done recently. 

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" The biting sarcasm was a little too sharp edged tonight. 

The roof was unofficially known to the family as Ryoko's territory, much like the cherry blossom trees and the rafters above the living room. All places where she can be herself, and the only places where people can't get to easily. 

"I don't know, felt like a drink, and when I went to the cupboard they were all gone, I naturally knew who took them" Ayeka said this last part with a teasing tone, but her face was lightly burrowed, showing the concern she felt for her friend, her very ebriated friend who was currently lightly rocking back and forth. 

"Every night this week you have spent it up here. You know you missed the wedding in "Love and Sorrow"? It was so delicious, he takes her into his arms, looks her in the face and gives her the most pass" 

"Give me a break princess! That doesn't happen in real life. Love is…" The pirate's eyes glazed over for a moment and she leaned over the edge, her face burrowed in pain. "Love is only an illusion." Ryoko hissed bitterly and attempted to swipe the bottle from Ayeka, but the princess raised it past her reach. 

"Hey? What gives? Give it back!" 

"No. You don't really believe that Ryoko. I can see it in your eyes." 

Ryoko huffed and slumped for a few minutes, realizing that she had allowed herself to get drunk on purpose and that was going to hurt her chances of getting that sake bottle back from Ayeka. With an annoyed sigh the pirate tried to stand up. The world became unfocused as her head swirled in sympathy. 

Ryoko quickly sat back down clutching the edge of the roof with both hands. Her rocking motion increased momentum, and she closes her eyes, squinting at the pain in her head. 

"Tell me what's wrong Ryoko. You haven't gotten this drunk since before Tenchi disappeared." 

Since Tenchi disappeared... Lord, how long ago was that? I wish I could go back, make myself forget that Haruna ever existed, maybe then I could convince myself that I am happy, that I can really win Tenchi's heart from Ayeka, from any other female. But, he wants a normal girl; he wants a Sakuya, a Haruna, maybe even an Ayeka. After all, she is the most normal between us. 

"Ayeka" Her voice was muffled. "Do you think I'm normal?" 

Ayeka snorted, caught off guard by her question and was about to answer with a quick retort, but noticed Ryoko's serious _expression and vulnerable position. In a fetus position, the pirate still rocked back and forth, her head between her knees, hidden from view. Her skin was clammy and she smelled. Probably hadn't taken a bath in a couple of days, which was odd for her. Ryoko loved baths. She would often take three a day. The princess quietly studied her friend. Ryoko was depressed. Seriously depressed, and now that she thought about it, Ryoko had been for the past several weeks. She hadn't showed up for any of their favorite soaps, and she had missed eating with the rest of the family for a while now. _Well, not that she really needs to eat, but the way she packs on the grub one would think she absolutely adored food. _

Ayeka laid a hand on Ryoko's shoulder and frowned as she stiffened under her touch. 

"Ryoko," she sighed, "you're the weirdest person I know, but who wants you to be normal?" 

Ryoko mumbled more to herself. "Tenchi does." 

"What?" 

Ryoko shrugged off Ayeka's hand and tried again to stand up, this time with better results. She threw an empty bottle lying near her feet into the air and shot a small red flare to destroy it. 

The princess squinted at the bright light and shielded her face from the exploding debris with her arms. 

There was a hiss, and she realized Ryoko had teleported. When she looked to her left she disappointed to find her friend long gone. In fact, if it hadn't been for all the empty bottles, it would be hard to believe Ryoko had ever been there. 

The moon peaked out from under the clouds and the princess noticed something reflecting the moon's light. A closer look and she realized it was another sake bottle, but this one was full and judging by the look of the label, the 'good stuff'. She smiled to herself as she held the bottle close to her chest and began to climb down the latter. She silently acknowledged Ryoko's gift. The pirate never forgot where and how many bottles she had, and Ayeka was sure she had left this one for her. The fact that it wasn't cheap made it more touching. Grinning to herself she made her way to the onsen, she swallowed the urge to skip, and opened the bottle eagerly. Her soft laughter was carried by the wind. 

– – –

"Ugh, I need another drink." Ryoko was clumsily floating down the path to the lake when she heard a suspiciously muffled sound coming from the vegetable storage bin. 

"Tsk, tsk, Ryo-ohki." She smiled in spite of her blues, and fazed through the wall to participate in her ship's current looting. 

"Meow!! Meow, meow, meow?" 

Anyone else would have had no clue what the funny little animal had said. Ryo-ohki looking like a mix between a cat and a rabbit was devouring the last of the carrot stash Sasami had hid in the vegetable out house. To Ryoko, who had known Ryo-ohki since she was born, understood her perfectly, and vice versa, all thanks to the mental link thought up by their "mom" Washu, the greatest scientific scientist in the universe. 

_Hey Ryoko! You won't tell Sasami about this will you? _

What do you take me for Ryo-ohki? Eat all the carrots you want, in fact I think I saw Sasami hide some more behind the wicker basket- 

"Meow, Meow!!!" 

As she saw a happy Ryo-ohki head to the wicker basket, Ryoko's smile grew. Ryo-ohki always knew how to cheer her up, even in the worst of times. 

"Meow?" 

I'm fine Ryo-ohki, just a little tired of … life. 

"Meow?" asked a confused cabbit as she hopped up on Ryoko's head. 

_I don't know what I mean either, but I can't take much more of whatever it is_, She relayed to the cabbit. 

In her own thoughts she agonized over the lie. _How can I lie to Ryo-ohki? But if I tell her what I'm really thinking, she won't understand. Why would she, ever since I met Tenchi I virtually ignored her. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she left with Sasami when it's her time for her lessons on Jurai. Perhaps Ayeka will go with her, and there goes my friend. And with all this royalty around, so will Tenchi. He has a right to reclaim the throne that rightfully belongs to him. He would look so handsome in those robes… Especially now that he is growing out his hair, and his body is maturing. He is even taller than me now! And I don't know how the hell this is possible but he has become even sexier. All that time in Haruna's world made him more confident and sure of himself. Every time he turns my way, my insides melt, my knees turn to butter and I loose my breath. I wonder if he has ever felt this way towards a woman. Perhaps Sakuya. She was pretty in her own human girl sort of way, I guess. ___

I noticed how much he changed from the minute Ayeka and I saw him and Haruna walking on the street. The way they held each other, the way he looked into her eyes. So… so gentle. He now carries his sexuality in every movement, every look. Sometimes the way he glances at me is so intense I'm forced to phase away to avoid hyperventilating. I wonder what he thinks when I just disappear like that? Probably doesn't even notice it. He doesn't blush so much at my advances anymore either. And when I sit next to him while he draws, his hand movement is so graceful I imagine his hands are moving against my body instead of the sketchbook and then I- 

"What was that?" The pirate turned her head in the direction of the noise quickly and winced as the room began to spin. 

_Did you hear that Ryo-ohki _?

"Meow, meow…" Ryo-ohki spooked off Ryoko's head to her shoulder, her fur standing on end. 

Ryoko phased through the wall trying to pinpoint the place where the sound came from, but the sake had done its job well. After a few minutes of useless attempts to focus, Ryoko forgot what she was doing and decided to head out to the cherry blossom trees, star gaze for a while. Ryoko turned her back to the house when she heard voices coming from the onsen. 

**– – –**

"Lor' Tenshiii I'm quite alreght. Hooow, I mean, how many times have I tol' you a princessss doesn't not get druunnk?" 

With that Ayeka successfully did a one-eighty and hit the dirt. Tenchi quickly helped her up and swung her arm over his shoulder to help steady her while they headed to the house. 

"How much did you drink anyway?" Tenchi asked, turning quickly away when her alcohol soaked breath hit him. 

"Oh! Is all thats peeesky pirates fault. If only she woulda shared the bottle wit me. I wouldn't have gotten zzoo carried away." 

Tenchi shook his head at the mention of Ryoko's involvement. She was probably off somewhere laughing at Ayeka's drunken moment. 

"The mooon is beau-ti-fulll to-night isn't it Lorl' Tenshi?" 

"Huh? I suppose." He glanced over at the princess, and wondered why she had such a content look on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You talked to Ryoko? I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon, and she seemed to be avoiding me. Has she said anything?" 

"Huh?" She raised her head, her contented look disappearing, "Umm nooo. I don't know whatzz wrong wid heer." 

Tenchi carefully maneuvered Ayeka around a rocky part of the path and decided to take a short cut through the garden to get to the house quicker. He had a sneaky suspicion she would want to hurl at any moment. 

"Tenshiii? Tenshi?" Ayeka stumbled and almost took Tenchi with her. She squeaked and grabbed hold of his shirt, and they ended up face to face. 

Sighing, Tenchi stopped, looking for the right words, "Ayeka, tomorrow. You should go to bed-" 

"Wait!" she clutched his shirt with fists. "I need to tell ya thiz while I still have the nerve. I, I …you know how much I love you right?" 

All signs of drunkeness suddenly left the princess and she was fully aware of her words but forced herself to continue. Tenchi seeing her sudden change looked away, but Ayeka held his face with her hand, forcing him to face her, to face the decision they both knew had taken place a long time ago. 

"Ayeka, I do too. But-" 

_But… but… always a but! _

With the rest of her fleeting courage, she reached up and kissed him. Not a sloppy, drunken kiss, but a kiss that was meant to transfer the soul of one to the body of the other. She grabbed the back of his head with the other hand and pulled him closer. Pressing her body on to his, the heat radiating from his body intoxicated her more that any bottle of sake could ever do, no matter how expensive. When he responded to her caresses, heart soared. 

**– – –**

Ryoko heard the voices stop and tired of her conscious effort to float straight decided to walk. 

"Meeoow?" _I don't know why Ayeka won't take my advice and turn the garden into another carrot field. Are you sure you told her Ryoko? _

_Yeah I told her, but it seems your obsession for carrots doesn't occur to the rest of the family__. _Ryoko winked at the cabbit and headed to the house. 

The moon, having gone to hide behind the clouds, decided to peek down at the earth, completely illuminating the Okayama landscape that in turn accentuated the brilliance of the stars. Ryoko stopped walking and a little slack jawed stared up at the sky. 

_Look Ryo-ohki! Look at the stars!_She pointed a clumsy arm upward and smiled at the cabbit on her shoulder. _I can spend decades just gazing at them. ___

"Meow" 

Party pooper. I can't believe you want to go inside. 

"Meow, Meow" 

_It is not THAT cold_. 

"Meow! Meow!" 

All right! Lets go then! But don't count on me for your next midnight carrot snack. 

Ryoko warned her cabbit as she lifted branch that was in her way. The image that met her next was to say it in a nutshell, soul shattering. There was Ayeka; her so called friend, and Tenchi, the Tenchi that had saved her from Kagato, from the cave, even from herself. There they were kissing, in the middle of the garden. The moon illuminating their bodies, making them seem like one person, the perfect union. 

Ryoko's heart shattered. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Her chest hurt so much she felt she would pass out. She squinted, trying to blink away the tears and stop the quivering of her bottom lip at the same time. Her chest burned with anger, hurt, rage… She bit the inside of her cheek when she felt a sob strangle her throat dry. The pirate was oblivious. Oblivious to the fact of Ryo-ohki was trying to communicate thoughts of comfort through their link. Oblivious to the fact that as her hands were balled into tight fists, her nails were drawing blood. 

She blinked again and her world stopped spinning. She phased away, and the very next moment in complete rapture Tenchi moaned her name. 

"Ryoko." 

– – –

– 

Ayeka's eyes shot open and her mouth hung wide open. Her hands still around his face and head, only they began to shake, her nostrils flaring. Tenchi had called Ryoko's name while kissing her, Ayeka! The first princess to the most powerful empire of the known universe! Her conscious tried to say how she had brought it on to herself, but Ayeka was in no mood for sermons. She had to get out of there. She wouldn't let Tenchi see her cry. She suspected he loved Ryoko, but she couldn't resist kissing him, at least once. To savor his lips on hers, and to engrave completely the memory of how he tasted for her to turn over in her fantasies. Now everything was ruined. All she could do was… 

BAM! 

Tenchi received the biggest slap of his life. His head swung completely to his left and she heard bones in his neck crack. She was sorry for having hit him and she would apologize later, but now she ran. Ran like her life depended on it, in fact it did. Her soul was barred and bleeding. She ran all the way to Funaho, before collapsing into a crying jag that continued till morning. 

The wind cut through her kimono, completely ruining it for any further use. Her eyes were bone dry, having not blinked once, the cool night air hitting her more that 100 miles per hour having easily rid her of the burden of drying her face. Her hands still balled into fists kept bleeding, Ryoko still hadn't noticed. She hadn't noticed anything but the instinct to flee. If Kagato had taught her anything, it was to flee like the devil was after you. She had tried it on him a couple of times, but the pupil never could surpass the teacher. 

"Meow, meow." 

"Ryo-ohki?" 

Ryoko stopped dead in mid air, almost making Ryo-ohki shoot out if it hadn't been for her death grip on Ryoko's shoulder. 

"Meow?" 

"I'm leaving. No more you hear me? I'm NOT a monster! I might not deserve for somebody to LOVE me, but I sure as hell won't stay to have them rub it in my face!" 

Ryoko they would never do that, they love you. 

"Don't be so naïve Ryo-ohki, and if what you said is true, it doesn't matter, I have to leave. I have to-" 

Where will we go? We have a family and they do love you. They do. 

Ryoko stared at Ryo-ohki for a long time. _We?_Ryoko thought to herself. The wind still nipped at her. Her hair swirled with the wind. Her crying had made her cheeks have a rosy glow, and her torn clothes in turn revealed intimate parts of her body when moved by the wind. 

She teleported them to the ground and took a deep breath. 

Ryo-ohki changed into her toddler form to better comfort her mistress. 

"Ryo-ohki, you… you are my best friend, my only family, my true family. You have witnessed me, my life…" 

Ryo-ohki gently placed her tiny hand on Ryoko's once again tear-stained face. She patted her cheeks gently and smiled. Ryoko smiled back. She could always get a smile out of her. 

Ryoko sniffed. "I know that we have grown apart. It's my fault, my useless obsession with him but," Ryoko bit her lip, "I would like you to come with me. I … it's okay if you want to stay with Sasami. She- she is good to you. She's a good kid, but I don't belong there, I never did." She looked at Ryo-ohki, "But you do. It's up to you, no obligations, no pressure; you are more than a ship to me. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." 

Ryoko had said this so quickly that she had to stop to catch her breath. The moment that passed was so infinitesimal that only Ryoko noticed, but Ryo-ohki quickly gave her a hug and kissed her cheek meowing words of love and support. 

You know that Washu will find us. 

Ryoko gasped, but just as quickly shook her head. 

"She won't," she said confidently. "The only way she has to track me is with the gems. And with them she tracks you too. Since she thinks I will never part with them, she has not taken any pains to create another device to track us. So I will … "

"Meow?" Ryo-ohki asked in disbelief. 

"Yes Ryo-ohki, if it means a brand new start to find out who I really am. I will-" Ryoko swallowed, "give up my gem." 

As she was saying this, with Ryo-ohki on her lap and she sitting on the ground Indian style, she looked at her wrist. Her gem. The only source of protection she had. The only time she could remember being without it, was through her confinement in the cave. But Tenchi had been there to save her. He would not be there again. Yet she owed him a lot. He was the first person to see her as a person, the first person to smile at her without cowering in fear. She owed him a lot. She now honestly wished him to be happy, and if he didn't chose her, then, well she was happy it had been Ayeka. Ayeka was her first friend, female friend; that was the real miracle. They were born for each other, the first crown prince and princess of Jurai, what could be more right? 

She held her gem through her dried, bloody hand and smiled, a sad, knowing smile. She would miss all the comforts her powers gave her, but most of all she would miss the flying. She felt so free in the sky. 

She dried her tears and grinned forcefully. "Well Ryo-ohki, lets not make this harder than it is huh?" 

I love you Ryoko 

"Do you realize that without the gems we won't be able to communicate mentally with each other? I will have to teach you how to speak." 

"Meow!?" Ryo-ohki exclaimed in disbelief. 

_Ryo-ohki? I love you too._

With that she threw the gem into the air and it vanished taking its place next to the other two resting on Tenchiken. 

"Today is the first day of the rest of out lives Ryo-ohki. Where do you want to go? The world is out playground." 

**- - -**

Sea of Change 

Tenchi Muyo! 

La Magdalena 

Intermission: 

Notes: This is intermission, a song by Fiona Apple that I think 

describes wonderfully how Ryoko feels right now. If you 

have a chance to actually listen to the song, you'll be 

amazed on how well it fits! The CD is from "When the Pawn" 

**Love Ridden**

**- - -**

Love ridden, I've ever looked at you

With the focus I gave to my birthday candles

I've wished on the lidded blue flames

Under your brow

And baby, I wished for you

Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed

And I wanna crawl in with you

But I cry instead

I want your warm, but it will only make

Me colder when it's over

So I can't tonight, baby

No, not "baby" anymore -

if I need you

I'll just use your simple name

Only kisses on the cheek from now on

And in a little while, we'll only have to wave

My hand won't hold you down no more

The path is clear to follow through

I stood too long in the way of the door

And now I'm giving up on ... you

No, not "baby" anymore - if I need you

I'll just use your simple name

Only kisses on the cheek from now on

And in a little while, we'll only have to wave

No, not "baby" anymore - if I need you

I'll just use your simple name

Only kisses on the cheek from now on

And in a little while, we'll only have to wave

Fiona Apple 


	2. Oblivion

Tenchi Muyo!   
La Magdalena copyright   
**The Sea of Change**   
Note: In this chapter I tried to relay the feelings of each character as the family looses an important member. I think the hardest will be Washu. If you are new to this story, please read chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!  
 Chapter 2:  
  
  
   
                                           **Oblivion**

**                                           - - -**

  
  
Dawn slowly rose into the sky. Its rays illuminated the fading stars as they said goodnight to the day. It gave one the illusion of intruding in an intimate moment between the sun and the vast sky. Seeing the glorious sea of shining stars, one got the sense that nature was crying.   
The dew settled comfortably on every plant and tree, the birds tuning their voices for the morning's symphony.   
  
Although all this enchantment in the air could have inspire even the most insensitive brute to become a poet, two members of the Masaki household couldn't have cared less.  
  
Ayeka had forcefully fallen asleep on the base of the majestic Funaho. Being close to Jurai had always made her feel loved and protected. This was not an exception, yet when she was finally able to stop crying long enough to fall asleep, her dreams plagued her.   
  


  
                                                - - -   
  


  
"No! I'm sorry Ryoko. You got it all wrong! I didn't go behind your back, I was DRUNK!"   
Ayeka dropped to her knees in front of a stoned faced oni. Her features failed to reveal her thoughts and emotions, a living breathing statue, Michelangelo's secret work of art.   
Ayeka grabbed hold of Ryoko's legs, much like a scared and repenting child would do to avoid the punishment that lay ahead.   
  
"I'm so, so sorry Ryoko, please you ... you're my only friend. The only one who treats me like a person and not a doll."   
  
At this point tears rolled freely down Ayeka's face, her body shook with every ragged breath. She honestly had no intention of betraying Ryoko, she just loved Tenchi and couldn't accept the fact that she would never have him. And never was such a long time. It was just an innocent kiss, really.  
  
"Innocent? Who are you fooling Princess?"   
  
Ayeka gasped and looked up in surprise. She wasn't aware she was thinking out loud. Ryoko smugly looked at Ayeka with a gaze of indifference so penetrating that Ayeka had to turn her head away. She had heard Ayeka's entire mental confession.   
  
_How can this be Ryoko?_   
  
Ryoko if nothing else, bears her soul in her eyes. Ayeka imagined all the torture Ryoko must have suffered through in the hands of Kagato. In her mind she envisioned a robot like Ryoko, stone cold in everything but her eyes. Those beautiful golden orbs that recently had offered Ayeka unrelenting support and love, now held emptiness.  
She looked up to see Ryoko again with trepidation. The oni towered over her. Her voice was a complete monotone, and that is what scared Ayeka the most. She wasn't worried for her life, she knew better than to think Ryoko would ever willingly kill her, she was her FRIEND for Tsunami's sake! But, she was terrified of losing her, losing Ryoko. The oni had unknowingly shaped her past 700 years of life.   
She had given her a validating excuse to leave Jurai, to look for her brother Yosho, to become closer to Sasami, and to ultimately meet Tenchi. She owed Ryoko her life; she had been her salvation from the empty useless existence she was born to live on Jurai.   
  
"You will die alone princess." There was a pause in between each word. "You will go back to Jurai, marry some pussy faced snob and have sick, demented children who will turn on you to get your throne the first chance they get."  
  
"No. No. No." Ayeka whispered in horror.   
  
The princess swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the immense lump that had begun accumulating in her throat. How could she say those things to her? She looked into Ryoko's eyes, trying frantically to find some sign of her friend.   
  
"Or maybe, Tenchi will marry you, and you will know he does not want to be with you, to touch you, he will inwardly gag every time you lay in bed together. Tenchi will think of you with DISGUST and HATRED for the chance at life you STOLE from him."  
  
"Stop! Stop it! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"He will never tell you of course. You will live false, empty lives and you will wither away inside. Never knowing what it is to love and be loved in return. You will die inside. Only an empty shell of you will remain, F-O-R-E-V-E-R..."   
  
  
                                                - - -   
  
  
"Ayeka! Ayeka wake up! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please wake up!"  
  
Sasami, her sister, had become _very_ worried about her when she had not come to bed last night. The last she saw of Ayeka, she was heading to the cupboard for a little drink. She had looked all over and finally decided to go visit Funaho, although she had silently prayed she wouldn't find her there. The only times when Ayeka spent the night with Funaho, something was seriously bothering her. Her suspicions had been affirmed when she had found Ayeka lying on her side in a fetal position, crying her eyes out and moaning incoherencies under her breath. The only thing she could comprehend out of Ayeka's hoarse admonitions was,   
  
"Please, don't leave..."   
  
Ayeka kept repeating this over and over, while having more and more difficulty breathing since her nose was clogged up from crying non-stop all night. 

  
  
                                                - - -   
  


  
Tenchi had spent a sleepless night near the opening to the cave, her cave. The only place that he had felt safe and secure since before he could remember. His mind went over the newly found memories of his childhood playing near the cave with her. He had started to remember by accident really. After his return from Haruna's world, he realized he was quickly forgetting the past six months he had spent in her dream world. He very hesitantly decided to ask Washu's help on the matter. She gave him a pocket-sized device that held no added surprises from the eccentric scientist.   
  
"Place it on the back of your neck. It will radiate your brainwaves and   
counter act it's degenerating process."   
  
Washu informed Tenchi with hands clasped behind her back and a white lab coat on. She spoke to him much like a doctor would do with her patient. He had been surprised that the device contained no added questions from the curious scientist or requests for "special" samples that were too intimate to be given. Perhaps she had taken note of the gravity of the task he had confided in her, yet Washu being Washu,   
she waved him off with a seductive wink and a lingering pinch and slap on the butt.  
  
He wanted to recover his memories not necessarily because of the mystery Haruna's name held over the household every time she was mentioned, but because he felt he had finally realized or accepted something fundamentally important. Just as important to him he felt as breathing or eating, he just wasn't sure what " it " was.   
  
So, as he slowly started to unravel his stay with Haruna, at the same time began to remember the wonderful times he had had near the cave as a child. His dad had told him at the time that the lady he was so certain existed, was actually a figment of his imagination. Tenchi knew better.   
After both Nobuyuki and Achika were certain he needed psychological help, his "friend" wisely advised him to keep his mouth shut.   
All the stuff they would do together would be their "little secret."   
He especially remembered her feline grin and playful wink every time he ran towards the cave, out of breath and adrenaline pumping a thousand miles per hour through his veins with the promise of another exciting   
round of "Space Pirates." 

  
  


- - -

  
"Halt! Who goes there?"   
  
Ryoko would bark out at him when he was just inches away from the cave entrance. It was now his turn to play. With the biggest smile, he stood up tall. He had seen a movie called "Super Man", and modeled himself after the impressive alien. Tenchi remembered that particular day; he had stolen a towel from the bathroom and tied it around his neck. With hands on hips, chin held high, chest pushed out and his best interpretation of a death stare, Tenchi tried to look as powerful and strong as possible before he answered,  
  
"It is I! Tenchi! The _most_ wanted space pirate in the entire UNIVERSE! HA! HA! HA! HA! No one can defeat me, I am here to rescue..."  
  
"Ah! Do I have to rescue the girl every time? Can't I just send one of my trustee sidekicks and go after some treasure or something?" young Tenchi would ask his friend.  
  
"I told you Tenchi, any legendary pirate needs a damsel."  
  
At that Ryoko would faze into a shimmering gown and feign helplessness, as monster after monster would attack Tenchi.   
Looking back at the treasured memory, Tenchi realized it was actually an astral projection of Ryoko. She was still trapped in the cave and it would be a couple of years until he would release her, as a child would play with her as often as he could.   
Ryoko wasn't always the damsel, that got too boring for her. Sometimes they would be partners in crime and steal the most valuable treasures and become rulers of the world.   
They played like this, Ryoko conjuring up new monsters and adventures, he defeating them. Good winning over evil, until he learned of his mother's fatal disease. From that point on, he forgot about the oni near the cave and all the adventures they had had together. The last time he felt her presence near the cave was when his grandfather Yosho told him his mother was dead.   
  
When Tenchi's mother died, so did his courage and will. Achika had been his pillar of strength and when she left, he unconsciously closed a part of himself off from everyone, even his father. He could not get hurt like that again. Not if he could help it. Perhaps that is why he stopped playing with Ryoko and forgot their time together.   
She was dangerously close to his heart of hearts, so close in fact that he would not be able to deal with so important a person leaving him again. Better to cut her off then have his heart broken again.  
He was sure that if someone left him a second time, he would not be able to put the pieces back together and he would forever be 'broken'.   
  


                                                - - -

  
He ran, ran with no sense of direction or purpose and ended up at the cave despite himself. The cave was his north star, his compass.   
He felt comforted there, as if someone was watching out for him.  
It had been Ryoko, his Ryoko. Now he had to find her, had to explain to her before she misunderstood and got out of control. He knew whenever Ryoko got mad, no one could control her, and things would almost certainly blow up. Tenchi just hoped Ayeka wouldn't find her first.  
  
_Ayeka, I love her, just not the way she wants or deserves. I need to talk to her, explain to her how ... what explanations? I need to apologize for kissing her back, for leading her on for the past four years, for being a coward and not owning up to the feelings that had always been there for Ryoko... my Ryoko_   
  


  
                                            - - -  
  


  
"Hey! Where's breakfast I'm hungry!!   
  
"Mihoshi quiet down, maybe Sasami slept in late," her Galaxy Police partner Kyone replied with the usual annoyed tone she reserved when being exasperated by Mihoshi. Which happened quite often.  
  
"Who is gonna cook? I tasted your cooking Kyone and your awful-"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that it's not nice to be so blunt?"  
  
"But the Galaxy Police manual states how a Galaxy Police Officer doesn't lie, _ever_. Besides, you really do stink, of course not as bad as Ryoko and Ayeka." Mihoshi giggled and sat down on the counter.   
  
"Remember when Ayeka and Ryoko decided to make a barbeque and we all had stomach aches for a week? Ha! And the look on Tenchi's face when Ryoko handed him the plate with the most icky food I have ever seen, remember? And his eyes began to water just by smelling   
it?" Her giggles became stronger while she motioned for Kyone to sit down on the stool next to hers.   
  
"How could I forget? Even grandfather Kashuito couldn't keep it down and shoved Nobuyuki out of the way to the toilet. He barely made it, which is more than I can say for everyone else. At least there are lots of trees outside to hide while you throw up. No wonder Washu installed fifteen different luxury bathrooms around the house. If that ever happens again, we'll be ready to hurl in style."  
  
"I'd rather forget that embarrassing incident girls." Nobuyuki closed the door ironically to one of the fifteen bathrooms Kyone and Mihoshi had been talking about. While crossing the living room to get to the table, he quickly put away a magazine he was reading in his suitcase resting on the sofa and made his way to the table.   
  
Kyone gave her partner a look of "In the bathroom with his girly magazines again" look with an exasperated sigh and eye roll.  
Mihoshi smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Where are the rest of the members of this house? It is not rude to keep the chef waiting."   
  
He leaned backed on his knees and looked towards the kitchen.   
  
"That's just it Nobuyuki, nobody's here."  
  
"And I'm HUNGRY!" Mihoshi' eyed swelled up, and she clutched her stomach with both hands as she sat down on her knees next to Tenchi's father.   
  
Nobuyuki said nothing, but cocked his head to one side to better judge if any noise came from the second floor.   
Then all three heard both the front and back door open and close instantaneously. From the front they saw Tenchi quickly glance to the rafters before bolting up the stairs. He passed right in front of them and acted like they weren't even there. He looked disheveled and his face was agitated. As in a tennis match the trio next turned their heads to the left, where from the back door came Sasami and Ayeka. Both had been crying, but Ayeka especially had a severe tear blotched face.   
  
                                                - - -   
  
"Ayeka wake up!"   
  
By now Sasami was close to tears as Ayeka kept moaning under her breath. She shook her shoulders with more force now, desperation getting the better of her.  
_What's wrong with her? Who doesn't she want to leave? Maybe I   
have finally been called to Jurai for my lessons? But why is she so   
shaken up?_  
  
And just like that Ayeka opened her eyes. She did not scream or shoot to a sitting position. She awoke much like a person simply winking. Her mind had not gone to oblivion as she slept, instead worked to increase her guilt. She blinked a few times, focusing her blurry vision on the person currently holding her and crying. All the angst in her face left, only to be change to confusion to worry to shame.  
  
"Ayeka you're all right!" With a relieved gasp, Sasami forced Ayeka to a sitting position while giving her an immense bear hug.   
  
The older princess sighed deeply, trying to hold back a fresh trail of tears. She melted into her sister's hug and returned the gesture in kind. She embraced Sasami with a weak but firm grasp, as if she was afraid her sister would disappear.   
  
"Sister you're as cold as ice! Please, tell me what happened."   
  
Sasami forced Ayeka to weaken the hug a bit, so they could be able to talk. With a hoarse, jagged voice the older princess after taken a deep breath and looking at the lake instead of Sasami, quietly relayed the happenings of the night before. Purposely omitting some issues that she wasn't ready to face just yet.  
  
  
                                                - - -

  
"What happened are you hurt? Did someone attack you two?" Kyone exclaimed while quickly rushing to examine the sisters, trailed by Nobuyuki and a confused Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami offered Kyone a kind smile while she answered, "We're fine."  
  
The trio next turned to the woman who was leaning on Sasami as if she were a lifesaver.   
"Ayeka you don't look so good. You know what I think you need? How about some breakfast?" Mihoshi offered.   
  
Everybody turned to look at her with quiet glares, except Ayeka herself. The princess actually laughed, although it wasn't a carefree or enjoyable laugh. She laughed like when someone is nervous or scared, and being too exhausted to cry, laughed instead. An unsteady, uncontrollable, creepy laugh that gave the rest of the household chills up and down their spines.   
  
"Has anyone seen Ryoko this morning?" Tenchi asked while bolting down the stairs.  
He looked towards the rafters again and not seeing the familiar batch of cyan hair peeping out, focused his attention to the group near the back foyer. He gasped and quickly looked down as he realized Ayeka had been staring at him the whole time. He froze two steps away from reaching the ground floor.  
  
Now the left-out trio was certain something heavy had recently occurred. And by the way both Ayeka and Tenchi's body stiffened when in each other's presence it was romantically related. And when something romantic happened, Ryoko was sure to have been in the thick of it.   
  
The princess never looked down, but continued to stare at Tenchi. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. _He'll apologize, profusely. _  
Ayeka didn't want pity, she would not stand for it, and so she decided to go first. If anything she would try to maintain their friendship, with both Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
After clearing her throat, at which time everyone turned to see her speak, Tenchi with a look similar to a dear caught in headlights, she in a quiet but firm tone replied,  
  
"I have not seen her this morning Lord Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka held her head high, but her body posture was so tense she would have muscle aches the following the day. With her quiet affirmation, she gave Tenchi the permission to explain to Ryoko what had happened first. She would not interfere in the matter, at least not before Tenchi had his chance.   
  
"Ayeka I- I'm so…"  
  
"No Lord Tenchi, I am the one at fault here. And I am sorry for…"   
_kissing you_ "…for having hit you."  
  
Their four-person audience gasped loudly and stared at the princess with shock sketched plainly on their faces. Ayeka had failed to tell Sasami about her quick boxing lesson with Tenchi's face.   
The tennis match was back on as they turned their heads from the right where Ayeka was standing in the foyer, to their left where Tenchi still stood on the stairs.  
Curiously they mentally examined Tenchi's body, trying to figure out where the princess had hit him. As they're eyes raked his torso, all focused on the fast growing and darkening bruise on his right upper cheek.  
  
Mihoshi mouthed the word "oh" and nodded her head slightly as she realized Ayeka had slapped him on the cheek. Kyone jabbed her with an elbow, and gave her a look that threatened torture if she didn't remain quiet.   
  
"How come I wasn't invited to the family meeting?"  
  
  
 "Washu is the best family member ever! The best EVERYTHING! EVER!" Both mecca Washu's cheer in unison and clap before disappearing into the scientist's wild mane of red hair.  
  
She entered the house from out of midair, sitting on her floating cushion, seemingly out of nowhere.   
Although if you were dumb enough to ask her, after a sixteen hour lecture, she would give up on your apparent retarded-ness and say that she used low power black holes in subspace, linking them to fixed locations around dimension five. Which is the dimension we currently occupy. For instance, her lab is located in dimension two-point-six-seven with subspace level four.   
  
"What meeting? Hey nobody invited me either!" Mihoshi stated to the group with a pout on her lips. 

  
Everyone shook their heads and Kyone was about to explain what she thought was happening, when Washu's eyes got wide and she took a quick inward breath.  
  
"Where the hell is Ryoko? She is not present through our link! Neither is Ryo-ohki!"  
  
The family looked up at her in astonishment. Washu always knew _everything_, could it be Ryoko had finally outsmarted her like she had threatened so many times before?  
  
Without waiting for an answer, her hollow laptop appeared out of nowhere, much in the same way she had, and she started typing away with a frown. Meanwhile Tenchi and Ayeka had frozen on the spot. Both held their breath, not even blinking.  
  
_Ryoko couldn't have seen Ayeka and me, right? Besides, she wouldn't go; she would blow something like always._

  
_- But Ryoko has been acting differently lately. Less erratic, well   
less erratic for her. And she has been avoiding you; maybe she has   
finally realized you're not worthy of her. You fooled around with her   
emotions too long, this is your fault. –_

  
_Washu will find her_, Tenchi told his conscious. He knew it was right, but if he got a second chance, he would never let her get out of his site again. He just couldn't shake of this feeling, it was like a premonition of something catastrophic happening under their noses, and they oblivious to what it could be.  
  
Same went for Ayeka, she simple looked to Washu and prayed for Ryoko to be all right.   
She should not be so worried she told herself.   
After all, Ryoko still knew nothing of her betrayal, but Ryo-ohki was gone and that kept bothering her incessantly.   
Sasami took her sister's hand in between hers. She was just as scared. She cared for her friends. Ryo-ohki had failed to come to bed too. Although at the time she thought Ryo-ohki had simple gone to try to find the carrot bin she had reserved for her dinner tonight.  
  
"Voila!"   
  
Washu with a huge self indulgent grin turned the hollow laptop around to give the family a view of her discovery.  
  
"Ryoko thought she could outsmart me."  
  
"Impossible! No one can outsmart you! Yeah! You're the greatest most Beautiful-" Her mecca Washu's delighted in shouting it to the family.  
  
"Be quite!" Washu said, slightly annoyed at their interruption.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she gave her mecca Washu an evil stare before they speedily retreated to their domain in her hair.  
  
"Ryoko wanting to outsmart me is currently located in your room Tenchi." She pointed at him. "She simply mixed her left wrist gem's energy with the other two you have on Tenchiken. I have to say I'm impressed! I had no idea Ryoko had any level of thought process whatsoever."  
  
"Well if you spent a little time with her you'd have noticed a long time ago." Ayeka said under her breath.  
  
"But I was already in my room, and she wasn't there Washu." Tenchi informed her.  
  
"Well now I'm really impressed with my little Ryoko."  
  
She teleported everyone to Tenchi's room without another thought.  
When everyone got their bearings, Ryoko wasn't anywhere to be found.   
  
Washu burrowed her eyebrows and with a huff, went to re-checking her hollow laptop.   
  
"She has to be here. Here signature aura is centrally located in this room."  
  
"Where Washu? I don't see her anywhere." Mihoshi asked while opening and closing Tenchi's drawers, acting like Ryoko would be hidden somewhere in between his clothes.   
  
"I don't understand?" Washu pulled at her own hair. No one had been able to outsmart her for as much as a nanosecond, much less this a few minutes!   
  
"Ryoko, Ryoko, where have you gone?" Washu asked under her breath.   
  
As the family anxiously waited for a logical explanation from the scientist, Mihoshi kept opening drawers, she reached for the bottom one, and as she opened it, Ryoko's aura reading went through the roof on Washu's hollow laptop computer screen.   
  
She jumped down off her floating cushion and dove for the opened drawer. She gasped and grabbed her face with both hands in surprise.   
No one had been able to fool her before, ever. She knew it was bound to happen sometime, it was a simple fact of trial and error. It was only fitting that the person who did it be her own daughter.   
She took a deep breath and genuinely looked impressed.   
  
  
"What is it Washu? Where is Ryoko?" Nobuyuki asked.   
  
She stepped back from the opened drawer.  
Everyone crowed around the minute scientist. They plainly saw three glowing red gems settled comfortably in Tenchi's sword hilt.   
  
  
  
  
_She's gone_.  
  
  
_My friend, she saw us, she found out I betrayed her and left._  
  
  
_Ryoko is gone, and Ryo-ohki?_  
  
  
_What the hell happened between Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko that forced Ryoko to leave?"_  
  
_  
My son lost his chance with one of the girls, he better hurry up and choose from the ones that are still left._  
  
  
_Those gems look pretty. I wonder if I ask Ryoko really nicely, she'll let me keep one?_  
  
  
_She's gone. My Ryoko is gone._  
  
  
_Touché my Little Ryoko, touché._


	3. One Step at a Time

The Sea of Change 

**Notes**:  If you are new to this story, please begin with chapter one named accordingly like the      

             title. Other than that enjoy!!!!  
**Chapter Three:**  
  
  
  


**One Step at a Time**  
  


                                                                                                                        - - -   
  
  
"I never think things through, damnit! When am I going to learn?"  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had been walking almost a full day now.  
  
After her initial flight from the Masaki household, she had returned her gem to Tenchiken before thinking of where the hell they were first. She had flown over a hundred miles per hour with no sense of direction. Why with all she knew, they could be in Australia now!  
  
The two sisters had been walking on the side of what looked liked a deserted road. Ryoko feared she would be walking forever. And what was worse, she was bored, had been bored for a while now, and that was something the pirate was not used to. She blew a strand of hair from her face and pouted. She had never really walked before, always flew, phased, or the closest thing she had come to walking, floated everywhere.   
She now held a new appreciation for Tenchi when he swept the longest stairs in Okayama stairs that led to his grandfather's shrine.   
  
"I wonder if they have noticed I'm gone?" She asked herself. _Probably not_. Ryo-ohki stirred in her sister's arms and settled back down. Her head resting on Ryoko's shoulder with her mouth open with a quiet snore answering her sister's question.  
  


Despite the threat of her heartache to double in pain from its already alarmingly large amount, Ryoko started to entertain various sexual scenarios with Tenchi and Ayeka, but by sheer force of will forced those thoughts out of her mind.   
  


_Out of sight, out of mind._

  
Instead she focused on all the new sensations she felt coursing through her shivering body. When Washu decided to create Ryoko, she gave her almost no physical feelings to better suit her "daughter" to the harsh environment uninhabitable planets and of space. For instance, she had no taste buds. Ryoko could do many things, but tell the difference between miso and …… soup was not one of them. The texture was what drove Ryoko to eat. That plus she didn't want there to be more differences between her and the rest of the family. The space pirate hated the idea she and Tenchi were probably as different as night and day. Like a blind man would develop his sense of hearing to compensate his disability, Ryoko over developed her sense of feeling. Not that Washu ever meant to give her daughter a disability. Ryoko had not even known such pleasure existed with Kagato. She never ate.  And what she didn't know existed couldn't hurt her, or make her feel like she didn't belong, even with Kagato as her only companion apart from Ryo-ohki. She tried to emulate him to avoid being cast away. Above anything else, the space pirate feared being alone.  
  
One over powering sensation jolting through her body right now caused her muscles to involuntarily spasm and a chill to run up her spine, making her hairs stand on end. Her teeth grinded against each other and she bit her tongue twice. The more she tried to control her shaking mouth, the more her teeth chattered. She glanced down at Ryo-ohki as her sister nestled comfortably in her arms. The cabbit had been sleeping for a good while now, about four hours judging by the length the moon had moved across the sky. Ryoko yawned out of habit when she was bored and scanned the horizon for some signs of life.  
  
"Beep! Beeeep!"   
  
Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks and swerved to look over her shoulder in the direction of the noise. After having being accustomed to almost absolute quiet in the deserted road, the loud honk made her ears start ringing, and yet, Ryo-ohki remained asleep. She didn't even stir!   
She was definitely related to Ryoko. Of course, now the space pirate didn't have the luxury of blocking out the world for a quick snooze; she was responsible for the cabbit. And worried about how her body was adjusting without her gem.   
  
"Beep! Beep!"  
  
" 'ello cutie. I don usually stop fo' girls wit deir babies-" the man in the car leaned out the window blew her a kiss. "'ow much?"  
  
Ryoko's eyes went wide. _Who the hell does this guy think I am? _She just stood there, her teeth chattering, her legs slightly shaking, but her arms as solid as ever as they cradled her sister. Ryoko's acute eyesight had not diminished with the absence of her gem, thankfully!   
She noticed the man's ravenous eyes traveling over her body, his gaze lingering on her breasts. She glanced down and remembered her clothes being torn by the wind as she was flying. Her eyes flashed with pain and regret. Flying, she missed it. Just as quickly that forlorn look was replaced by a cold, determined stare. She never gave up and she was not going to start now. She had already done the hardest thing of her life; she had faced up to failure.   
  
She ate her pride and decided to give Tenchi the happiness both he and Ayeka had been dreaming of.   
If she could survive that, well, then she could survive anything.  
  
She offered him her most charming smile and the man opened the passenger door in a flash.   
  
"Boy oh boy, I sur' hit de jack-o-pot wid you tonight baby."   
  
Ryo-ohki still in Ryoko's arms was gently laid down between Ryoko and the passenger door.  
The space pirate did her best not to gag as she turned to face the man. _Man does this slob smell like shit or what?_   
  
Unfortunately for her, her acute sense of smell remained as strong as ever.   
Ryoko would have breathed through her mouth, but had a disturbing image of her tasting that god-awful smell. But now she had to concentrate, she could not mess up. She smiled demurely at him, lowering her eyelashes like she had seen Ayeka do when she was flirting. Behind her back, she balled her right hand into a fist, ignoring the pain caused by the wounds her fingernails had made in her palm.   
  
Her breathing stopped, her eyes calculated the man in front of her. He was about medium height, with the biggest gut she had ever seen. Judging by his stocky legs he would not be able to run very fast. As her eyes moved upward she noticed his jeans were not buttoned.  
Ryoko shuddered. _I could kill him without blinking twice. Just exert the right amount of pressure on his neck and wait for the pop. _  
  
Her eyes studied his neck; well what she though was his neck. It seemed his face was attached to his shoulders with only a huge rooster type skin thing hanging just underneath his chin. No necked slob. Her fingers unconsciously got in the position to take him out. She only needed her index and middle fingers, and she would put this man out of his misery.   
_No. Tenchi wouldn't approve. Tenchi?_  
  
Her eyes instantly began to fill up with tears that threatened to cascade down her face if she blinked. Her face burrowed and using all the self-control techniques she had forcefully acquired under Kagato's tutelage, she rid herself of his image.   
  
She would not kill this man because it was WRONG to kill.   
She would not start her life like that.   
This time around she would try her best to do things right, for HER, for Ryo-ohki.  
  
Besides the universe, it seemed, wasn't without a sense of irony.   
Ryoko was sure she would see them again, and when she did, she planned to be… Ready for them. Show them she could make it by herself. Show them she wasn't a demon. She was Ryoko Hakubi and that's all she was.  
  
The man gave Ryoko a lustful, toothless smile and leaned in for a kiss. His mouth smacked open as he closed his eyes, his fat shapeless lips began to part. Ryoko caught site of the thickest string of spit connecting his top and bottom lip.   
She grinned at him with eyes of a tigress eyeing her prey.   
Her body no longer felt shaky, her legs quit shivering on her.   
She was a tiger, completely still, arching her back, claws out, fangs bared, and a second later… Still having not tested her strength, she prayed to the heavens she remained strong enough to…   
  
"BAM!"  
  
The man's head made an odd noise as it backlashed and pounded the steering wheel before rick-a-shaying to the frame of the window on the driver door. Ryoko smirked and snorted.   
  
_These humans weren't so tough; one just needed to learn how to handle them._   
  
Holding her breath, using as little contact as she could, she moved the unconscious man to the back seat of the car, and rubbed her hands hard on her torn dress as she got on the driver's seat, trying to rid herself of any possible germs she might have caught from the physical contact of her hands on his body.  
  
As she settled comfortably on the driver's seat, she noticed that she was having trouble breathing. Ryoko froze in the seat and tried to give name to what was happening to her body.  
Her teeth chattering and her legs were shaking. That had returned in full force. Ryoko was almost sure she was "feeling" cold.   
  
_How weird thinking that. _She silently mouthed the words and started laughing. She said it with more strength in her voice,  
  
"I'm cold."   
  
It felt wonderful! A real, pure human emotion! Her face wore the goofiest smile while her teeth continued to chatter away. She no longer minded. Everything that was happening to her was because she was cold! Being out of breath was a little harder to place. She remembered a while before Tenchi's disappearance, Kiyone out of the blue it seemed, asked Ryoko to join her in some exercise. Ryoko waved her off with a laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Hey I'm just trying to help you loose all that weight you've gained, thunder thighs."  
  
Ryoko glared at her with eyes a blaze. Kiyone stoically didn't bat an eyelash, though now that Ryoko remembered, she _was_ holding her breath. The pirate's eyes softened at the memory.  
After Kiyone's comment she had disappeared to the bathroom and scrutinized every inch of her body. Satisfied that she was as beautiful as ever, went to watch some TV.   
But every time she had found something interesting to watch and settled comfortably on the couch, she imagined a little fat roll forming here and there, adjusting to her figure with every movement of her body. With an exasperated sigh, she phased into a short, tight, white T-shirt and even shorter and tighter shorts.   
_If I'm was going to exercise, it doesn't mean I'm not going to look my best._  
She then phased outside and joined a surprised but grateful Kiyone. By the twenty-fifth lap around the lake, Kiyone was out of breath and rubbing her upper stomach gently. Ryoko having not even broken a sweat asked her if she was ok. By the end of their exercise session, Ryoko found out Kiyone had been overexerting herself to see if she could keep up with the famous pirate, and had given herself an annoying cramp in the process. The pirate had felt honored at being set up as a goal to achieve to, and for some time after, took it upon herself to train Kiyone. That is until Kiyone started to evade her, too tired to strain herself under Ryoko's never ending stamina.  
  
_Yeah, that must be it_, Ryoko thought. _Just like Kiyone had done a few months back, I have overexerted myself carrying that grotesque man to the backseat._  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Ryo-ohki! Man! You finally woke up! I swear your worst than me when it comes to quality sleep time." She winked at her cabbit as Ryo-ohki looked in the back seat.  
  
"Meow!?" She pointed with her little hand to the back and questioned Ryoko.  
  
Without even glancing, Ryoko now began to turn the key on the ignition switch while answering Ryo-ohki's obvious question.   
  
"Well, we needed are ride, and I have a feeling he would have said no if I would have asked him nicely." Ryoko's smile had not diminished in the slightest as the car jerked a bit before the engine grumbled and turned on.   
  
"Ahh." She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Lets see if I can drive, shall we baby?" She looked at Ryo-ohki and somehow her smile grew as she observed her putting her seatbelt on.  
  
"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
_It couldn't be THAT hard._ She had driven some of the most complex ships in the universe… only they used mental and holographic projections to operate. This car looked completely hands on. Well, Nobuyuki had no trouble driving his car everyday to work.  
_How did he do it?_   
Ryoko closed her eyes momentarily and searched her mind for the answer.   
_D to drive, R for reverse, N... What's the N for? I guess I'll find out soon enough._   
  
She moved the gear stick next to the steering wheel to D and the car strolled gently down the road.   
  
_Why am I not going faster?_ She tapped her foot in frustration and felt something underneath. She glanced down and remembered Nobuyuki playing with his feet. He had said that it wasn't really playing but accelerating and breaking.   
  
"Ok choose Ryo-ohki. Which one do I press first? The left pedal or the right? Two meows for left, one meow for right."  
  
"Meow."  
  
The car started to move steadily faster without further problems and Ryo-ohki gave her sister the biggest grin ever.   
  
"Ha!" Ryoko laughed and took off Ryo-ohki's seatbelt with her right hand while steering with her left.   
  
"Come on baby. It's only right that the person who guessed right should drive don't you think?"  
  
Ryo-ohki's mouth dropped opened and before Ryoko knew what was happening she had settled herself comfortably on Ryoko's lap, taking control of the steering wheel. Ryoko wisely enough still controlled the breaks and accelerator.  
  
She kissed the top of Ryo-ohki's head and despite herself; she felt a tear make its way down her cheek. The difference this time was the tear held a mixture of happiness and sadness, a bittersweet goodbye of sorts. This would be the last time she would cry. She could not afford any more tears, both emotionally and physically. She was still not completely sure how a normal human body worked. After all, the only truly normal person she knew was Nobuyuki, and he had never cried, at least not in front of her. Maybe all this crying had dehydrated her?  
  
"Meow, meow meow."  
  
Ryoko looked down as her cabbit talked and drove at the same time. She had her face to an angle waiting for Ryoko to answer.  
  
"I can't understand a thing your saying Ryo-ohki. Perhaps we should set up a system until I have time to properly teach you?"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Well, lets use the same system as for the breaks and accelerator. It brought us luck. One meow for yes, two for no. Got it?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Don't worry Ryo-ohki, I promise as soon as I can I will… Look! I see some lights up ahead. We'll stop for some clothes and food in town and drop this guy off somewhere."  
  
She applied more pressure to the accelerator. The man in the back seat had begun to move and twitch slightly about fifteen minutes ago.   
  


- - -

  
_So much for the town.   
_  
The lights she had seen were actually a gas station in bad need of repair, and a stop-and-go type of store. She parked the car a few yards from the gas station and opened the backseat door. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she dragged the man's body out and laid him where in the day there would be no trouble spotting him. He moaned and she applied pressure to his temple to make sure he didn't wake up any time soon.   
  
"Meow?"  
  
"You wait in the car Ryo-ohki. I'm going to go into that store and see if they have any clothes or jackets or something."  
  
Ryoko pulled the torn kimono to better hide her body and walked swiftly to the store. When she opened the door, a little wind chime announced her entrance, yet when she looked at the cashier desk, nobody was there. She knew better though. In a store, somebody was always around watching.   
She carefully moved to a rack of clothes on the deep left end of the store. She chose three articles of clothing without really looking at them, a hat, sunglasses and a few candy bars, and then made a hasty exit. Once outside, she made a mad dash to the car. In less than sixty seconds she was back on the road again. Ryoko set the car to cruise control, at least that what she thought the C stood for, and changed into a jeans and a shirt that said,  
"Industrial House of Crack" on it. She shrugged her shoulders and put in on anyway.   
Perhaps now that she was human, she would feel the effects of a few drags of opium? 

Ryo-ohki steered the wheel while approving of Ryoko's outfit.   
  
"Ok baby, my turn to drive. Don't give me that look! You can't even reach the petals! Besides I got some candy bars for you."  
  
Ryo-ohki gave her a disgusted look. She only ate carrots. Ryoko instantly picked up on Ryo-ohki's mood shift. Grumbling the cabbit moved to the passenger's side as Ryoko again took the wheel.  
  
"Sorry baby, but I couldn't very well stay and ask if they had any carrots I could steal. I will get you some as soon as I have some money ok? Besides, you should at least TRY some new food. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it?"  
  
Ryo-ohki eyed the candy suspiciously, and started to tug and pull at the wrapper. When she had one opened, she hesitantly inched the candy bar to her mouth, she closed her eyes and as she was going to taste the chocolate with the tip of her trembling little tongue, Ryoko eyeing her all the while, simply shoved the candy into her mouth.  
  
"Chew."   
  
Ryo-ohki glared at her but dutifully obeyed. It seemed like forever, until she swallowed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ryo-ohki didn't meow a word, simply started to unwrap the next one.  
  
"I knew you'd like it. The people on TV are always raving at how delicious chocolate is."  
  
It was Ryoko's turn to grin at Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki finished the second candy, and as she was going for her third, Ryoko suggested she save it for morning.   
  
_I have no idea when I'll be able to get more food. Better make it last._   
  
Ryo-ohki yawned and before settling down to sleep, gave Ryoko a kiss on the cheek, immediately followed by a wet willy.   
  
"Hey! You little sneak!"   
  
Both laughed and Ryoko stuck out her tongue. "Go to sleep will ya?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
She yawned again and as her eyes closed fell to sleep. Ryoko kept driving.   
She stole quick glances at Ryo-ohki here and there, while thinking where to go next.  
  
_I'm glad Ryo-ohki is here with me. _She gave a mental sigh.  _I have to think of a plan. I can't go around stealing from people. I have to do right by Ryo-ohki. Though I don't feel too guilty of leaving that guy back there. He probably deserved it._   
  
The sun made its way into the sky. Forming beautiful colors of orange and pink.   
  
She would make it. First thing is to find a job and a place to stay. Then…well one step at a time. One step at a time.   
  


  
- - -  
  


  
By mid-morning the smell in the car had gotten unbearable and she had to open the window.   
Fortunately the weather had warmed up considerably and she tried the radio for some tunes. The radio surprise, surprise, didn't work. She glanced at Ryo-ohki again and pulled up the jacket over her body to better cover her. The jacket she had managed to get along with the pants and shirt back at the store. She turned her sight back towards the road and this time really spied a town. Judging be the tall buildings the outskirts of a city.   
  
She pushed on the accelerator, anxious to get to wherever they were going. She had lived with Ayeka in Tokyo for months and she was pretty sure she could at least get a waitressing job. But now waitressing didn't sound that good at all. She couldn't imagine doing that day in and day out for the rest of her life. She had to find some other job, something she enjoyed doing. She only had to find out what that was.   
  
By mid morning she reached the first tall buildings of the city. She looked at the road signs to see in which city she was in, at least she could read what they said. She was still in Japan.   
She slowed the car to about twenty-five miles per hour to find a motel or a similar place to stay. As she turned the corner on twenty third and fifth, she almost missed seeing a woman completely covered in a shawl try to cross the street. Ryoko hit the brakes as if there was no tomorrow. The woman slipped on the road and fell inches from the car's bumper.  
  
"Shit! Don't they look before they cross the damn road?!"  
  
Ryoko got out of the car to check on the woman, what she found was a sobbing, hysterical mess.  
  
"Are you okay lady? Listen, sorry I missed seeing you, I was just looking for an apartment or something."  
  
The woman didn't even acknowledge her, just kept on crying and crying, pulling the shawl closer to her body.   
  
"Hey Lady! Move will ya? You're holding up traffic here!"  
  
Ryoko turned to see a long line of cars waiting for her to move. She looked at the woman,   
_Why does this always happen to me? _Ryoko sighed. She gently but quickly led the woman to the back seat and started the car.   
  
"Meow?"  
  
Ryo-ohki had woken up and was seated in the back trying to comfort the wailing woman. As soon as she saw an empty parking space, Ryoko parked and turned her body to face the woman in the backseat. Ryoko opened her mouth to speak a few times, but really had no idea what to say.  
_I wish I could communicate with Ryo-ohki right now. She'd tell me what the right thing to do would be._ She sighed again and noticed the woman was trembling. Ryoko took the wrinkled jacket Ryo-ohki had been using as a blanket before and offered it to her.   
  
"Here put this on. That shawl of yours has more holes than anything."  
  
The woman looked at her. She had soft, gentle brown eyes. They reminded her of Tenchi's eyes. Ryoko's own eyes softened at the revelation.   
  
"Please take it lady." 

The woman smiled and rubbed her face on her sleeve, trying to dry her tear stained cheeks.   
  
"Thank you," she replied in a whisper. As her hand extended to reach the jacket, her shawl fell from her shoulders and Ryoko could see she had a terrible bruise on her right arm. Ryoko frowned, but she was smart enough not to ask about it. It was not her affair.  
  
Ryoko cleared her throat a few times and waited for the woman to put the jacket on.   
  
"My name is Ryoko, and this is Ryo-ohki." She pointed to her cabbit with a nod of her head before asking, "And your name is?"  
  
"It's Fei," she answered with a small smile. "And thank you again for helping me back there."  
  
"No problem." An uncomfortable silence followed. Ryoko had nothing else to say. She shifted in her seat. She had never held a conversation this long with anybody outside of the Masaki clan. Her mind was blank.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes Ryoko. I've never seen any with such a clear honey color." Fei said this with such sincerity that Ryoko blushed slightly. She looked at the floor before muttering a thank you.  
  
"Meow, Meow."  
  
Both women looked at Ryo-ohki. Feeling left out; the cabbit pointed out her own pair of striking amber eyes.   
  
"Yes, your eyes are just as beautiful Ryo-ohki."  
  
Ryoko was about to explain why Ryo-ohki meowed instead of talked, but Fei seemed not to be interested in details. She was simply there, smiling and talking, completely at ease.   
Ryoko for the umpteenth time since she left Okayama frowned. She definitely wasn't accustomed to people being nice to her right of the bat. What was more disturbing though, Fei did not criticize her hair, or how rude and obnoxious she was always told she was.  
Her eyes narrowed. _Who is this girl?_ Well, she wasn't about to let her guard down so she could double-cross her the first chance she got.   
  
"So, um listen Fei. It's Fei right?" Ryoko didn't wait for a response and continued, "We have to look for an apartment or motel or something. It was… um, nice meeting you."  
  
She was about to continue but noticed Fei's face change from happy to depressed so fast she would have missed it if she had blinked. Now she felt awful.  
_Damn my conscious!_   
  
"I- I understand. Thank you again. Nice meeting you Ryoko, Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Meow."  
  
She got out of the car and started walking away. Ryo-ohki glared at her sister.   
  
"Alright! But if she turns out to be a psychopath who's secret fetish has something to do with stringing bananas peels and lighting them up like Christmas candles, we are never talking to strangers again!"  
  
She got out of the car and quickly caught up with Fei.  
  
"Fei! Fei! Listen … I'm sorry. It's just I've had an awful time these past few days, and well, um… do you need a ride anywhere?"  
  
Fei awarded Ryoko with one of those warm, gentle smiles and nodded her head. "My uncle lives on thirty-two and eighth. He owns a photography store. It should be about seven or eight blocks from here."  
  
Ryoko looked at where Fei had pointed and couldn't help but notice the dark bruises on her right wrist. She shivered and momentarily became alarmed until she remembered that that sensation meant she was cold. They made their way to the car and went to meet Fei's uncle.  
  
"Turn left here Ryoko. I think it's the building with the orange brick."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Yes, the one with the beautifully carved stoned color doors."  
  
Ryoko had not said a word since they got in the car. She was amazed at how well Ryo-ohki and Fei were getting along. They were talking like old friends; Fei answered every meow Ryo-ohki said correctly. _Who is this girl?_ She peaked at her through the corner of her eye.  
Fei was seating in the passenger's side, Ryo-ohki on her lap, the seatbelt over them both.   
Ryo-ohki was seating sideways, back to the car window, feet towards Ryoko, conversing wonderfully with Fei.   
They had devoured the three remaining candy bars awhile back and had been pointing at fast food places with hungry eyes as the car passed them. Ryoko had to laugh.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the bruises she had seen on Fei's right arm.   
She decided she would not criticize, Fei had not criticized her, and Ryoko truly appreciated that. She would return the gesture.  
  
"Ok, we're here." They got out of the car, and Ryo-ohki raised her arms at Ryoko, wanting to be carried to the door. Ryoko grinned and happily complied. She loved being so close to Ryo-ohki. She felt loved, and no longer felt afraid to show her love in return without being made fun of, or being asked if she was "feeling well". She hugged Ryo-ohki while Fei knocked on the door, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
A thin, tall man who Ryoko judged to be about fifty answered the door. He was holding a small hand towel, and had little beads of perspiration on his forehead. When he realized it was Fei knocking at his door, he gave them the same gentle, warm smile that Fei had given Ryoko.   
  
"My Fei is home! You're early darling!" The man yelled in Fei's ear as he gave her a deep hug. He laughed a deep, rich, hearty laugh. One that Ryoko had never heard in her life. It made her cheeks flush with embarrassment at realizing she was probably intruding in an intimate family moment.   
  
The man relaxed the hug, but still had a strong hold on Fei's shoulders. His eyes shined with happy tears, and his arms were shaking. He was obviously moved with Fei's arrival. Ryoko was glad she had helped her. His gaze moved from Fei to a nervous Ryoko and a smiling Ryo-ohki. Again Ryoko was caught of hard as she found herself in the same position Fei had been a few moments earlier. This man, without knowing a single thing about her, was hugging the living daylights out of her and Ryo-ohki. Fei observing from a short distance laughed at Ryo-ohki' grin and Ryoko's bewildered expression.   
  
"Welcome Fei's friends, please come inside and warm by the fire. You are as cold as ice."  
  
He looked down and picked a giggling Ryo-ohki off of Ryoko' s warm embrace. "What a beautiful daughter you have ma'am," he said to Ryoko while shooing them to the living room of his home with a nod of his head.  
  
"And the most unusual eyes. Just like a cats. Why, Serla will love to meet you."  
  
He sat Fei and Ryoko down on the couch next to the fire, and went with a still giggling 

Ryo-ohki to the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko and Fei looked at each other before exploding with laughter. Ryoko had not laughed like this since… She did not remember when, but it felt absolutely intoxicating. She was definitely glad she had helped this girl out. Perhaps she could ask if they knew about a good place to stay?  
  
Ryo-ohki came from the kitchen skipping while stuffing herself with carrots and a visible chocolate bar in the pocket of her pink sundress. She sat on Ryoko's lap, while Basho handed Ryoko and his niece a glass of lemonade.  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were seated on a peach colored love seat.   
To Ryoko's left was a huge chimney that illuminated the entire room, giving it a warm, family glow. Opposite of Ryoko, on a double love seat sat Fei and her uncle. As he sat down beside her, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. He gave her an understanding look that Ryoko could not quite place. _Perhaps he knows of her bruises?_ Maybe not since she still had the jacket on even though the room was rather warm.  
  
"Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were kind enough to offer me a ride Uncle Basho. I'm lucky that they happened to be passing by me slow enough while looking for a place to stay. All the cars here drive like madmen."  
  
"A place to stay? Why Fei! Where are your manners darling? Ryoko and Ryo-ohki will stay here!  
  
Ryoko's mind had wandered from the conversation. She was looking at the apartment. The walls were covered by portrait after portrait of smiling, beautiful people.   
Ryoko mentally sighed. Fei was lucky to have such a loving family. She could tell they were the type that showered affection on each other just by the way they decorated.   
The coffee table for instance, was full of miniature statues of angels and little adorable fat men. She looked at one more closely and noticed at the bottom it was signed "Botero."   
She carefully placed it back with the others. Ayeka always got infuriated when in her excitement would break the delicate trinkets around the house. There were also more pictures on the table, wonderful portable memories. _What did Fei say her father did? Photography?_   
That's when she heard her name being mentioned in their conversation and snapped back to pay close attention.  
  
"It's settled! Ryoko, you and your daughter are staying here with us! And your timing could not be more perfect! I am in terrible need of an assistant in the store. How do you feel about developing pictures? The pay is not terrific, but the hours are good!"  
  
He laughed that deep, hearty laugh of his, and while Ryoko meant to say she had to leave, she had other plans, her mouth betrayed her and said,  
"We would love to!"  
As soon as she said this she covered her mouth with her hand. _Where the hell did that come from? _A second later she was about to correct herself, but was instead whisked of with 

Ryo-ohki and Fei to the second floor to see their room. The walls on the upstairs were an eggshell color and at the top of the stairs on the right were rice paper doors leading to a balcony. On the left was a long hallway with four doors on the left side and five on the right.   
Basho led them along until he stopped in front of the fourth door on the right. Ryoko took note that the doorknob was oddly placed in the middle of the door instead of on the side.   
  
Before opening it, Basho looked back to whisper to her. "This room was made for you."   
  
Ryoko's heart sank. _These people knew who I am. Through those doors they can   
somehow imprison me and punish her for all the crimes I committed. I was foolish to trust these people I hardly knew. I should NOT have helped that girl out. Damnit!_  
  
The door opened and she positioned herself to grab Ryo-ohki and run. Light filtered into the hall and she was momentarily blinded. When her adjusted to the light, she saw she was in a room full of light. It was everywhere. Illuminating even the darkest corner.  
The walls were painted light pastel green. The bed was huge and the bedspread was fluffed up in such a way that you felt drawn to sleep in it for ages. There was a boudoir on the left wall next to the door. It was so big that you could have walked in it and closed the doors if you wanted to. It was white with peach flowers painted on it. Little humming birds sucking their neck tar. Ryo-ohki jumped on the bed and sank about five feet. Fei smiled and led an opened mouth Ryoko in room.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful Ryoko? Serla decorated this room three years ago, though nobody has slept in here once since. She said it was for her angel of light. I guess you're her angel." Fei whispered before joining a laughing Ryo-ohki on the bed.  
  
"So what do you think Ryoko?" Basho more than asked simply stated. As if anybody would not be less than enamored by the room.  
  
"I …we … we can't stay here. I'm very sorry. This is too nice a room for us. We don't deserve this. I-"  
  
"Don't be rude girl. Never refuse a gift of such grandeur proportions."   
  
The group turned to the door and there stood a woman about fifty-five to sixty years of age.   
She had a million bracelets on her wrists, and a ring on every finger. Her hair was a rich, dark brown and curly, but pulled back to a messy bun. Her skin was bronzed, but not the kind on bronze you're born with, but the one you earn with years of hard labor under the sun. Her eyes were painted black and her lips shined a ruby red, her teeth were an eggshell yellow. When she spoke, Ryoko could tell she was missing her fang tooth.  
  
"I made this room for you. I read your arrival in the stars and they did not disappoint me, though I almost gave up on you." Her eyes squinted against the light in the room. "The stars were right."  
  
Ryoko's right eyebrow rose in question.

"You are … very … feline."  
  
Her laugh was raspy, like an old smoker would have. She sat down on the bed and glanced at Fei then at Ryo-ohki before turning her complete attention to the cyan haired woman near the boudoir.   
  
"Hmm. Let me see your eyes girl. Come closer."  
  
Ryoko not used to being ordered around stood her ground. Serla chuckled. "As fiery a temper as the very stars. Very well. I will see them later. Meanwhile you will stay and that's all there is to it. Come Fei, you and I need to talk some. Basho, make dinner and don't forget to cook the carrot soufflé-e I taught you."  
  
She grinned at Ryo-ohki and all three promptly left the room and closed the door behind them.


	4. Human Emotions Overwhelm

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction: 

These characters don't belong to me, blah, blah, blah… 

Comments? magdalena_gv@hotmail.com

If you are new to this story, please begin with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!!!!

Author's notes at the end, but read the story first. My ramblings will make more sense.

Please comment!

" The Sea Of Change "

Chapter 4 : 

"Human Emotions Overwhelm"

* * * * 

It's been two days. She's not coming back. My Ryoko left me.

* * * *

"Can you believe that old hag?!"

"Meow, meow."

Ryoko huffs and sits down on the bed with a sigh.

"I don't trust that bag of bones. How the hell did she know you liked carrots? She might be one of those galaxy detectives, trying to figure me out before locking me up and throwing away the key." 

Ryooki paid no attention to her sister's ranting and instead lightly hopped up and down on the thick, velvety mattress.

Ryooki loved it here. 

Of course she did miss the family, especially Sasami, but decided not to worry Ryoko. Besides, no matter what happened, Ryoko was her family and she would stick by her no matter what. That's what family was for.

"Ryooki! Ryooki are you listening to me?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes when discovering her cabbit had found the bed sheets more interesting than her conversation.

"I'm sorry baby. We are not staying here. It's not safe. That Serla woman gives me the creeps."

Ryooki frowned at Ryoko and pouted her lower lip. She knew Ryoko was being psychotic about Serla. 

Serla was a nice person, she could tell. 

Ryoko was just not too big on trusting people. She would just have to convince her to stay. 

Ryoko laid down on the bed, feet dangling idly of the futon's corner. 

-This room Is really nice. But that woman is planning something. I don't feel safe living here. 

What if they do something to Ryooki? 

But then again, where will we go? 

I have no money, no powers to be able to steal something without getting 

caught, and to boot my stomach feels like it has a whole burning through 

it. 

She rubbed her stomach with her palm, and stared at the ceiling. 

Her mind having entertained various thoughts caused her eyes to loose 

focus. Like when one stairs at an object, but is actually looking at an 

image in their mind. 

As her mind regained its bearing, 

she forced her gaze to regain its focus.

Ryoko found herself staring at a beautiful painting of a sky on the ceiling.

The clouds were puffy and the sky was the exact shade of her cyan hair. The painting even contained a moon. 

The type that is visible in a clear, sunny day. 

But what really made Ryoko smile was the slightest hint of the stars peering through the cyan colored sky.

To the normal human eye, that would have looked liked a mistake, but Ryoko had spectacular eyesight. 

Even in broad daylight, she could see the stars, inviting her to their home in space. 

At that moment all doubts about leaving dissolved into nothingness. 

Nobody who wanted her dead would go to that much trouble to make her feel at home. 

Though that in no way meant she was going to trust her. 

She would give her a chance. And see where things went from there. --

She turned her head to face Ryooki. She was playing with the lamp switch on the left night table,

Turning it off and on with soft clicking noises. 

"Alright, alright. I know you like it here. Stop using Morse code to get your point across."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Fei peeked her head in.

"Dinner will be ready soon. The kitchen is next to the living room, Ryooki will show you where." 

Fei nodded to herself while saying this and lightly closed the door behind her.

Ryoko stood up, ready to go, and immediately sat back down on the futon with a loud flop. She grabbed her head with her hand, with the other she grabbed the mattress. The room was spinning out of control.. 

Her eyesight had clouded over, and all she could see were gyrating oval circles and stars. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Her head felt like it had been hit by a load of bricks! 

"Meow?"

Ryoko felt a tiny hand caress her cheek. She opened her right eye and thankfully found her sight was clearing up rapidly. After a few minutes of repeated blinking, her eyesight went back to normal, but Ryoko was as alarmed as ever.

- What the hell was that? Why do I feel so weak and wobbly? –

Ryoko blew some air out through her mouth, making her cheeks grow round, and her lips imitate a deflating balloon noise.

-I didn't mind the cold, or the loss of breath, but this is unbearable. I haven't hit myself, nor had a loss of blood to make me swoon just like that. What the hell is wrong? I wish Ayeka was here. She'd tell me what is wrong with me. –

Ryoko was about to continue with her mental conversation, but quickly caught herself at Ayeka's mention. I can no longer depend on Ayeka or any other 'person' from Okayama. 

She hit her head with her palm as a kind of self-discipline. No more depending on anybody.

Perhaps asking Fei or Basho will help. 

"Meow?"

Ryoko had been massaging her temples and barely acknowledged Ryooki's meow.

"Huh? Don't worry baby, I'm okay."

Trying to change the subject she added, " You must be starved huh? Lets go down and get you some of that carrot soufflé."

Her cabbit gave her a worried look, and instead of asking to be carried down to the kitchen, simply held Ryoko's hand, leading her down the hall. Ryooki noticed her sister's hand was shaking slightly. She quickened her step, trying to get to the kitchen faster. 

Ryoko simply went along with her sister, or as Basho said 'daughter', not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Well, your in for a real treat ladies, I am the best _Umeboshi Ochazuke _

cook in the whole of Japan," a smiling Uncle Basho stated without turning around to look at his guests. He was soaking some rice and pickle sour plums in hot tea making sure it tasted great.

Ryoko stretched her arm to reach the back of a table chair to support her weakening body, but tripped and almost fell if it hadn't been for Serla's strong grasp. 

She hauled her to the chair and examined her face more closely.

Basho had heard some commotion behind him, and turned just in time to witness Serla helping her "angel of light."

"Basho, bring some of that hot soup you made, and a glass of water. From a water bottle, not the faucet. Who knows what kind of germs live in the pipes."

Ryooki climbed the chair next to the one Ryoko was seated on, and sat on the edge of the table. She was worried for her sister, but understood Serla was able to help her much quicker if she didn't get in the way.

Meanwhile Ryoko was shaking all over and had gone ghastly pale. She was staring at Serla through slighted eyes, her body freely told the (putting it simply) the discomfort she was going through. Her eyes and mouth were another matter all together. Even through slighted eyes, Ryoko recognized the 'old hag' and her eyes told Serla all the hostility she held for her. Also her mouth was a firm, straight line. The lips from the lack of oxygen, were as white as the white of her eyes.

Serla was not intimidated. 

Basho handed her the bowl of _miso_ soup he had intended as an appetizer for dinner. Serla set it down and positioned Ryoko's chair so she could feed her herself. Before though, she would explain to her what exactly was wrong with her body.

This girl had no idea she was starving herself! 

"Listen Cat. When was the last time you ate?"

Ryoko with the all the strength she had left glared at the woman. Serla asked her question again, with more authority in her raspy voice.

"When did you last eat?"

Ryoko continued glaring, too weak to do much of anything else. She didn't get what was happening to her. 

Why, just half an hour ago, she was fine. Her stomach had started hurting a while back, but she thought she had been cold. 

What if 'being cold' meant feeling something different, and all those symptoms, the shivering, teeth chattering… actually meant she was dying! Her body could not take the absence of her gems a second time and was shutting down! 

And Ryooki! What would happen to her? 

She couldn't die! She WOULDN'T die. 

She had been through a whole lot worse than this; she would not go down this easily.

Serla was growing impatient. This girl was not listening!

She asked again. 

Ryoko had to understand she was starving so she would not forget to eat again. The stars had warned her that this girl would need love and guidance but this was a little extreme. 

She had no idea this 'cat' would be so bad off; this girl did not know when her body was telling her it needed food.

"Ryoko! When did you last eat? Huh?" She grabbed Ryoko's face with both hands and stared into her eyes.

This time though, Ryoko paid attention. While her mind rambled on about not giving up, in the background she heard Serla's deep, raspy voice. 

It demanded she pay attention. 

Ryoko focused her eyes on Serla, and Serla notice Ryoko's pupils shrink to a size that meant she was focusing on an object close to her line of vision, Serla's face.

Ryoko licked her lips once, "I … I do not eat."

It was true, as far as Ryoko knew. 

She had thought she had been prepared for everything, but never once did she think she would need to eat like a human with the absence of her gem. Three meals a day, everyday. 

She had not had any food for days. 

Back at the Masaki house she had stopped going to meals to avoid the family, and after she gave up her gem had not thought of it, Not once.

"Well, you need to eat from now on, you hear Cat?"

Serla used Cat more like a name than meaning the actual animal.

"From now on, you need to eat to LIVE!"

Ryoko just stared, the hate in her eyes gone.

Enough of sermons for right now. 

Serla picked up the bowl of _miso_ soup and fed Ryoko. 

Slowly, so Ryoko would not get any more stomach pains, and so her body would not reject the nourishment and throw up as a defense mechanism. 

Ryooki observed the interaction the entire time. 

She now knew for a fact Serla was a good person. 

As the level of _miso_ soup slowly made its way down the emptying bowl and disappeared into Ryoko, she noticed her sister's cheeks start to regain a little of their normal rosy glow. 

Ryooki relaxed and heard her own stomach grumble. Apparently, so did everyone else, and before she knew it, she was digging into her carrot soufflé.

Fei came down soon after Ryoko had finished her soup, Serla and Basho did not comment on what had happened, and Ryoko was grateful. She didn't feel like explaining herself to anybody right now.

Ryoko had not actually tasted the soup. 

It was the same, flat, dull taste she always had had with everything that went in her mouth. 

The only difference this time was she now could tell the difference when the soup was hot, warm, or cold. 

Before, she could have drank a boiling glass of water and not feel a thing.

Now with the soup, she immediately felt the warm thick liquid make its way down to her stomach. 

AND,

She felt FULL!

Ryoko smiled and couldn't contain a laugh. 

Everybody smiled with her and Serla handed her a cup of coffee. 

"Drink Cat. If you enjoyed the _miso_ soup, you'll love some coffee."

She smiled and dragged her tongue over her gapped tooth. 

Ryoko smiled back. She no longer felt in danger. There was something in this woman, something that reminded her of someone she once knew. She couldn't place her. She gave up and decided to enjoy her cup of coffee as she listened to Basho and Fei talk about some people named Chegall, Klimt, Shielle, Picasso and some more that she wasn't able to remember.

As Ryoko and Ryooki went to their room to get ready for bed, she over heard Basho commenting to Serla in the kitchen where they were enjoying a glass amakuchi, a very light and sweet type of Sake,

(Strangely enough, Ryoko had declined their offer for some alcohol)

She heard Basho comment,

"I have never seen anybody like her before. Man, if I didn't know better I would have sworn she was a supermodel or something. She's absolutely stunning! Do you think she'll mind if I take some photos of her?"

She didn't hear Serla's reply, but it didn't matter. 

She made her way to her room, savoring the memory of someone thinking she was pretty. No, not pretty, 'absolutely stunning!'

She changed into a shirt she had found in the boudoir and gave the smallest one she could find to Ryooki, which still reached way past her knees.

Ryooki without a single meow, gave her big sister a kiss, and fell to sleep as her head touched the pillow.

Ryoko on the other hand, had too much on her mind to simply snooze of.

Today had been a roller coaster ride. 

She, she thought, had experienced every human emotion there was. Plus awhile after her 'dinner'. . .

She smiled again. 

Her dinner. 

She imagined she could feel the soup slowly digesting this very moment in her stomach. 

A short while after dinner, her body muscles started to relaxed and her eyelids began to feel like lead. Every time she prolonged a blink even for a mini-second, her eyes would start to make their way upwards, adjusting themselves in the right position to sleep.

Now, in bed with Ryooki gently snoring on her left side, her eyes almost closed involuntarily. She had had a whirlwind day. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Uncle Basho was going to teach her the basics of photography. By the way he and Fei talked all through dinner, she could tell he was a very educated person. Perhaps as he would be teaching her, she could squeeze in here and there any questions she might have. 

-I hope he doesn't think me stupid or a moron. –

And she would get to the bottom of Serla's apparent psychic abilities. She knew way too much about her. 

And she would examine more closely, if she could, Fei's bruises. 

She knew how to tell with what object she was hit, what angle, the strength of the aggressor… Hey, she wasn't the only warrior who single handedly brought the Jurian Empire to its knees for nothing.

She laid her head on the soft pillow, and went to sleep with a smile on her face. This would be the first time ever; she fell asleep because she NEEDED to. She actually felt exhausted. Every muscle in her body screamed for rest, and Ryoko happily obliged. One hand draped protectively over her 'daughter' Ryooki. 

****** ********* *********

"Rise and shine Kitty Cat." 

Ryooki felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. She opened an eye and found Fei and Serla inches away from her face. 

She felt something move below her, she lifted her head and glanced down to find a still sleeping Ryoko. 

It had been centuries since the last time Ryoko and Ryooki has slept in the same futon together. 

In the old days, futons or beds were narrow and usually ten times harder than stone. 

Ryooki always had trouble sleeping. 

Ryoko devised a solution which delighted her cabbit.

Ryoko would sleep on her chest, head resting to face her left or right side. Ryooki would sleep on her back, pretending Ryoko herself was a bed.

It worked wonderfully. 

With Ryoko's warm body, and up-down motion with every breath, Ryooki was lulled to sleep in a flash.

When Serla and Fei came to wake them up, they found two sisters, one plastered on the futon, sheets covering from the waist down, head turned toward the wall, away from them. The other sister, dispight the fact half of the futon was empty, slept on her sisters back, mimicking Ryoko's exact body posture, except her face was turned to face them. Ryooki's face rested on the back of Ryoko's left shoulder. 

They decided to wake Ryooki first. 

"Ryooki, breakfast is ready, you hungry?" asked Fei in a whisper. 

Ryooki nodded her head and sat upright, still on Ryoko's back. She was just about to tap her sister's shoulder when Fei picked her up and whispered to her ear.

"Lets let Ryoko sleep in a little while longer. Serla will be here when she wakes up okay?"

Ryooki wasn't convinced. She hated to leave Ryoko without telling her first.

"Kitty, I will call you when she is ready." Serla said when noticing Ryooki's indecision. 

Ryooki meowed and a little hesitantly left with Fei. 

Fei held in her hand a change of clothing for the cabbit, plus the most adorable little shoes, light brown with little daises on the sides.

As they left Serla grabbed a chair that rested on a corner and placed it near the corner of the futon, and patiently waited for Ryoko to wake up by her own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Never fight with anger. You must block all feelings out or you will loose."

Kashuito, calmly said to Tenchi after the third consecutive hit in the ribs. 

By this time, Tenchi was limping around, trying to keep his bearings at the repeated onslaught from his grandfather.

"Focus Tenchi. Are you going to keep a defensive stance every time or will you ever take the initiative?"

Tenchi didn't respond. Simply kept his legs apart, wrists loose and fingers nimble to handle the boken with the speed and precision required to fight his grandfather.

But he wasn't just fighting his grandfather, He was fighting Ryoko. 

How could she leave me? With not even a goodbye? 

He had felt the anger building up inside him since that night where they discovered Tenchiken held all three gems again.

He was also fighting himself. 

He knew something was wrong that night. He, as always, didn't do a thing about it. Just waited for it to pass. 

He was a coward. Plain and simple. 

And at the moment Kashuito was just not shutting up.

"Stop defending yourself. You have to learn to do things first. Gain the advantage."

That's what I should have done with Ryoko. With my mom. I never told her how I felt, and when I got the nerve she died. When I got the balls, Ryoko left. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Mmm …" Ryoko stretched and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking a few times. 

When she finally awoke and was aware of her surroundings she was staring at a light green wall with a painting of a wilder beast stampede through a Savannah. 

Ryoko frowned. 

She didn't remember that being there last night.

She looked at it more closely and for a split second she thought she saw the animals move. Running freely across the tall grass. 

She lifted her head, supporting herself with her elbows on the thin futon mattress. Before she could get a closer look Serla spoke.

"Good morning Cat."

Ryoko turned her head to the opposite side of the room, surprised to find her there. Her eyes narrowed and quickly turned back to the painting. 

"Like the painting? A friend gave it to me. Every time I look at it, it reminds of Africa. You can almost see them running can't you?"

Ryoko now seated on the bed, thoughtfully regarded the woman in front of her. 

"You know my name is Ryoko not Cat."

"Yeah well, do you mind?"

Ryoko sat there for a moment. Truthfully she didn't care either ways. It was even better if they didn't call her Ryoko. Just in case someone came after her again. 

"No. I don't mind." She looked around, "Where's Ryooki?"

"She's with Fei downstairs. Basho wanted to take you down to the store right away, but you need your rest."

Ryoko started to get up, but stopped half way, she was not wearing any underwear. She never wore any in Okayama, and had more important stuff on her mind when she robbed the convenient store. 

"What's wrong? Don't tell me your shy?"

"No. I … I need some undergarments." Ryoko looked at the floor as she said this.

"Ah well, we must rectify the situation. Well," Serla opened a door on the boudoir and took a out some panties, " How do you feel about pink? Of course, if you're planning to show some one your underwear, then I'll let you borrow one of mine." She handed Ryoko the underwear and turned around.

After making sure Serla wasn't looking, she put them on and reached for her jeans which she had lazily dropped on the floor the night before. 

"Sorry I don't have any braws for you Cat. I didn't anticipate you'd be so large."

Ryoko looked down and smiled. At least that remained the same.

"Don't worry, I never wear braws anyways."

Serla quirked her eyebrow and gave a little smack with her mouth. 

"Well, if your judgement is anything like the eating episode of last night, I recommend you to buy some braws. You don't want to sag do you? And while we are on the subject, you will not forget to eat again right?"

"Yeah. I … I just forgot that's all." Ryoko played of her ignorance and Serla let it slide. 

She would keep an eye on her. 

If she pushed Cat right now, she would close up and that would not help her any. 

"Well, I know I should have mentioned this to you before you went ahead and got dressed, but you really should take a bath."

Ryoko's eyes went round and she smelled her armpit. Maybe she was right.

"The bathroom is the first door closest to the stairs. Don't lock the door, I will place your new clothes on the floor next to the shower door."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Good. Maybe this whole experience gave you some spine."

Kashuito kept his place at Tenchi's growing attack. 

Everytime he talked, Tenchi fumed and perhaps unconsciously, hopefully on purpose, he took the offensive attack with more strength and force.

Kashuito noticed this and kept on talking.

Perhaps Ryoko's leaving might force Tenchi out of the ridiculous shell he built for himself when Achika died. 

"Taking the offensive works when the mind is clear and the heart is rested. You at the moment have neither. Take back the defensive."

"No."

"Tenchi, take back the defensive. You are not skilled enough to win this way."

Tenchi was loosing his breath and at letting his mind wander had tensed up his muscles and was getting a lethal cramp on his right calf. 

Even so he would not back down, Not again.

He pushed on forward, blocking his grandfather's wise advise out. 

Blocking everything out. 

Kashuito was impressed at his grandson's refusal to back down. 

He was finally coming out of his shell. 

It was too bad he had to loose someone so important to him so he could realize it, but then again loosing someone important to him, got him in his shell in the first place.

"Enough for today."

Tenchi paid no heed and Kashuito flipped him over.

"Enough!"

"You are being fueled by anger. Never fight this way Tenchi. Never forget how easily I defeated you today."

He paused and waited for his grandson to catch his breath. Frankly, he was a little out of breath himself. With Tenchi's apparent new boldness, he would surpass him sooner than expected.

"Cool yourself down, and organize your thoughts. I will wait for you in the shrine. Your lesson for today is not yet over."

As he saw Kashuito's back disappear into the shrine, Tenchi's anger began to swell up again. 

" Doesn't he have ANY feelings? He probably doesn't even care Ryoko's gone. He hasn't mentioned her once! I have to find her. I'll move to Tokyo and check out all the spots Ayeka said they hanged out in while looking for me. "

-But she might not even be in Japan. Maybe not even on earth. –

His conscious told him.

He sat on the grass, hands on his head and eyes closed. 

The ground was soggy and his knees sunk in the mud. Last night it had been recorded one of the worst thunderstorms of the past decade in Okayama, and Tenchi felt the sky's were grieving the absence of their friend, Ryoko. Tenchi knew Ryoko adored flying, she was the only person he knew who at least for awhile became one with the sky and stars.

That being her only solace in her years of agony with Kagato. 

His grandfather had insisted he practice today, but he just wasn't in the fight. He wasn't in anything much. 

Only waiting around for Ryoko to stop playing and come back to him. It had been almost three days now. She was out there, who knows where with no way to protect herself. 

Nobody knew anything, not even the supposed 

'Greatest Scientist in the Universe'. 

The only helpful information she had given him is that no unauthorized space crafts had been detected leaving or entering earth's atmosphere. Which meant Ryoko had not yet left earth. 

But he didn't completely trust Washu's sources anymore. If she couldn't find her daughter, it was possibly she had left without detecting Ryooki. 

He got up, holding his tender ribs with a cupped hand. Though he did add some painful pressure to the bruise perhaps as a reprimand.

He walked slowly to the shrine, not sure of what Kashuito wanted to tell him. But one thing he was sure of, he was in no mood for sermons, and if his grandfather did start on his case again, he didn't want to be held responsible to what he might say, or do.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

-A dress huh? And light green too. I wonder if that's Serla's favorite color or something. –

Ryoko put the dress on and a thin, white cotton sweater over it. 

After her shower, she had found her change of clothes. Serla warned her of that.

What she hadn't expected were the earrings, bracelet, and mules accompanying her outfit. 

Plus, there was some perfume and body lotion to top it all off. She knew what everything was, after all, she had lived with the most feminine princess in the galaxy. 

She had everything on within a few minutes and looked at herself in the mirror. 

-Not bad. Not bad at all. This color makes my eyes glow.-

Ryoko posed for herself in the mirror. Pouting her lips, purring. She was enjoying herself. 

Perhaps she should put a wiff of the perfume on?

She ran her fingers through her damp tresses and opened the door to be met by an inpatient Serla.

After looking at her up and down, calmly stated,

"Very good, but you forgot something Cat."

Ryoko did a quick check. 

Dress check. Panties check. Shoes check. Earrings, bracelet, perfume, lotion, check, check, check, and check.

"The hair brush dear. You forgot to brush your hair. Don't get me wrong you got beautiful hair, but you should tame it a bit. Look a little less wild for the public."

Serla entered the rest room and came out with the brush. She led Ryoko into her room and sat her down on a chair. Serla positioned herself in the back to start the challenging task of untangling her thick cyan tresses.

"Your hair is very bountiful Cat. What is this color called? Light blue?"

"Washu said it is closer to cyan, but the proper name is tymilo."

"Really? I think I like that name better than cyan. Tymilo. Who's Washu?"

Ryoko froze as Serla continued brushing her hair. She hadn't meant to mention Washu's name. She was getting careless.

"Nobody really. I'm hungry, when are we gonna eat?"

Serla noticed the frantic shift in conversation on Cat's part but let that slide too. She was opening up slowly, but she was sure Cat would tell her her past eventually. Perhaps she'll confide in her what or who she ran away from.

"Not yet Cat. Let me finish your hair first."

"Serla."

"Hmm?"

"Who painted the ceiling?"

"Do you like it child?"

"Yeah. I like how you can still see the stars even though it's apparently broad daylight in the painting."

"Hmm… your very poetic then. Most people think that a clumsy mistake by the painter. But I like it too. Gives one the feeling of reaching the stars by simply stretching your arms towards them."

Ryoko was thoughtful for a moment. Thinking of all the times she felt the wind on her face, caressing her body as she glided over land, water… 

She would sometimes find a flock of birds and if she was patient, would be able to join them, become one with them. When that happened she would not come home till after midnight. With a sense of peace and contentment about her. 

"I definitely like the painting. It reminds me of … old times."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You come to talk, but your anger has not yet left your heart Tenchi. Do you still want to come in?"

"Yes sensei. Let's finish this now."

-I am tired of games. Tired of hiding and standing idly by, watching my life as it passes me by. –

Tenchi entered the shrine, closing the rice paper door behind him. Kashuito was sitting on his knees on a pillow. He had been meditating before Tenchi came in, he had also placed a pillow in front of him. For Tenchi.

Tenchi seated himself facing his grandfather. Inhaling a quick gasp of air as his ribs doubled in pain.

"The first step is to understand, accept your fault and the fault of others. Comprehend where they come from, where you came from before this moment. You cannot change the past. It is written in stone, you yourself marked its existence."

Kashuito kept silent. Tenchi needed to digest his words. 

He needed to believe them. Only if he truly believed in what he said, only then could he release his anger and sorrow, and make sure he did everything in his power to keep it from happening a third time.

Tenchi remained silent. The minutes passed on and Kashuito noticed he had closed his eyes.

-Good. He is meditating. –

He closed his own eyes and exhaled. It would be a long day for the both of them.

"She left me. Didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye."

Kashuito opened his eyes.

"Do you blame her?"

"No."

Kashuito waited for his grandson to explain himself. It would not help any to put words in his mouth.

"She left without knowing."

"Without knowing what Tenchi?"

"That I chose her."

"Do you think you are the only one with a choice in the matter? Doesn't she count?"

Tenchi looked at his grandfather.

"Of course she counts Sensei. She told me she loved me plenty of times. I never told her."

"Why do you think she left then? If she loved you so much, why did she leave without even saying goodbye?"

"I left her hanging to long. She got tired of waiting for me. She always said she missed the excitement of space. I got too boring for her."

"What else did she say?"

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"What else did you two talk about?"

"Nothing. I mean… well stuff."

"I see. So how do you know what she wants or thinks if you didn't even talk to her?"

Tenchi opened his mouth to defend his friendship with Ryoko but he was right. They never really talked. Granted Ryoko was always all over him, but that had been before Haruna, what about after? -

"She was always playing around. Always acting so tough."

"Is that your excuse Tenchi? I can think of plenty of times she tried to communicate with you."

Tenchi's face questioned his grandfather. 

Kashuito recognized the unsaid question. 

"How about the time Ryoko wore Achika's kimono."

"She ripped of the sleeves and almost ruined my mother's kimono. How was that opening up to me?"

"Comprehend where she comes from. What was so important about that kimono Tenchi? Other than the fact it was your mother's?"

"I don't know. Wait, it was the kimono my mother wore last on my third birthday. The last birthday where she was healthy. We had it near the cave."

Tenchi was hit with the sudden realization that Ryoko had also been present that day. And when she chose to wear the kimono it had been because of that. Tenchi's eyes roamed the shrine as he remembered a conversation his parents had had while he was opening one of his presents. 

"You look beautiful Achika." 

"Thank you for the kimono."

"Thank me for what? I bought you some earrings which you exchanged for it." Nobuyuki teased his wife as he encircled her waist.

"You'll learn husband."

Achika smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention to the kimono.

"How about taking the sleeves of? Give it a more modern look?"

"You always look beautiful to me Achika."

Tenchi bit his lip. Ryoko had known that all along. 

-I never gave her the chance to explain herself after she tore them of. I told her I hated her and then ignored that day even happened! – 

" I never knew! I didn't give her a chance to explain herself."

Despite the throbbing pain in his ribs, Tenchi slumped down and sulked. 

"Stop it Tenchi. You cannot change the past. Remember it, and learn."

"What else did I do to hurt her Sensei? I … she left because I'm an idiot. I didn't know what I had until it was too late. It's too late and now she's gone."

* * * *

"Wow! You look beautiful Ryoko! That color makes your eyes stand out even more." 

Ryoko blushed at the compliment Fei gave her as she and Serla entered the kitchen. 

Ryoko waited for her cabbit to say something, but Ryooki was too engrossed in a cartoon at the moment to notice anything else.

"Mmm. Something smells wonderful. What's for breakfast?"

As soon as she smelled the food her stomach started to protest. She sat down on the kitchen table.

Fei laughed and with a teasing tone answered, "Ryoko it's actually a late lunch, or maybe an early dinner."

Ryoko looked at the clock on the wall next to the stove and gasp.

"I had no idea I slept in so late! Why didn't you wake me?"

She addressed her self to Serla. 

"Don't worry Cat. You deserved your rest."

"Meow, meow."

Ryooki after looking away during a commercial break realized Ryoko had finally joined them downstairs. She went and sat on her lap, giving her a tight hug.

"So Miss. High and Mighty finally decides to say hello hmm?"

Ryoko's tone is teasing and she tickles her sister. 

Serla enters the living room to light up the fireplace and Fei hands Ryoko a cup of coffee and sits down next to her. Ryooki is still on Ryoko's lap, but is paying close attention to the cartoon show.

"I'm glad you almost ran me over yesterday." Fei whispers to Ryoko with a grin.

"Me too."

Ryoko went over the recent memory in her mind and quietly got up and asked Fei, "where are the keys to the car?"

"I put them next to the grandfather clock on the table in the hallway. Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Ryoko needed to get rid of the car. That guy was sure to put up a search for it, and she didn't want to do anything with it. Besides she would be incriminating Basho, Fei, and Serla.

"I need to … return the car to someone. It's not really mine. I'll be right back."

Ryoko left the kitchen before Fei could protest, but called over her shoulder.

"Don't start eating without me!"

*** *** *** *** ***

"Remember your mistakes, and learn to not trip over the same stone twice."

Tenchi was feeling lower than low.

-How could I have been so blind? I didn't know. I didn't know her. –

"Be happy for her Tenchi."

Tenchi looked up to his grandfather. 

-Happy? For what? Happy that now Ryoko will fall in love with someone else? She will give herself to another man?-

His blood boiled at the thought. 

He never really contemplated the idea of Ryoko belonging to anybody. Much else the wife another man.

" I love her grandfather. I have to go and find her before she forgets me. 

Before she…"

"That will not happen Tenchi. At least not in the near future. Ryoko has gone not to forget you, or the family. Her motives are much more important than that. You are not the center of her universe Tenchi. Stop acting like it."

Kashuito's words hit Tenchi like a load of bricks. 

They hurt, they burned. 

They were right.

"You cannot love her. She does not yet love herself. Ryoko has done the hardest thing of her life in leaving you Tenchi. She has forced herself to 

find out who she really is."

"Ryoko is … Ryoko."

"So you really believe all that is said about her then? She is Ryoko the Space Pirates, the demon I chased for decades until I entrapped her in the cave?"

Kashuito waited for Tenchi's response but Tenchi didn't know what to say. 

"Those things are all true Sensei. They all happened but she is not a demon"

"They are true to you and me, but not to her. She was never a space pirate, she is not a demon. If ever I know of someone being forced to her life, it is her. She ran away from me for decades. Trying to run away from herself."

He paused and collected his thoughts before continuing.

"You know Tenchi, I never would have won the battle with Ryoko if she herself had not let me?"

Tenchi was hanging unto every syllable coming out of his Sensei.

"She began slowing down, and becoming clumsier in every star system we passed. By the time we reached earth, she was sufficiently far away from Kagato to think for herself. She chose death Tenchi. She wanted me to end her suffering and instead I prolonged it for seven hundred years."

Kashuito in a shimmer of light changed into his younger form. Into the body his family recognized him back on Jurai, and the body Ryoko last saw before her exile in the cave, Yosho.

"She might be older than you Tenchi. She might be centuries and centuries old, but she never had the chance to develop emotionally. All her feelings were battered out of her and she was molded into the ultimate warrior. I really don't know how, but she managed to save enough of her former self to survive Kagato's mental onslaught. When you released her from the cave, the only way she knew to communicate with you, with people in general is in an infantile manner. You must have noticed Ryoko's change in these years with us. She began maturing through her experiences with our family, a thing that Kagato not once let her do. So you see Tenchi, you could not really love Ryoko, she was just a mirror image of what she truly is."

Tenchi swallowed and just stared at his grandfather. He remembered how in the beginning, Ryoko showing her love for Tenchi would fight with Ayeka, much like a child would do for a toy. Of course Ryoko knew he wasn't a toy, and it was not just to play, but she knew no other way of communicating herself. 

That's what was different about her when he returned from Haruna's world. She had matured. She was no longer squabbling with Ayeka or clinging to him to make sure he would not go away. Something had happened to make her change, and he missed it. Like he missed all the times he could have been with her, patient with her.

Now he just missed her.

But his grandfather was mistaken in one point. He did love her, Ryoko. The woman he had witness change and mature. He unconsciously fell in love day after day. With more intensity and passion with each minute that passed, but he would have never realized it without his grandfather's guidance.

"Thank you Sensei."

Tenchi stood up to leave and Yosho returned to his 'older' self.

"Will we practice tomorrow Sensei?"

"If you want Tenchi. You are a man and it is you who now must decide for yourself."

"Tomorrow then."

"And Tenchi, for future reference, you leave your right side completely vulnerable. Tomorrow if those ribs are unguarded I'll give you a bruise you will have to nurse for a month.

Tenchi grinned and slightly bowed. 

"Yes Sensei."

As he closed the door behind him, Kashuito smiled to himself.

*** *** *** *** *** 

"Damn my superior intellect! I never would have thought one of my own inventions would have so completely backfired against me."

An exasperated Washu growled. She was getting no where in her search for Ryoko and Ryooki. 

And it didn't help any when Ayeka hovered over every single thing she did.

"What happened? Did you find her?"

Ayeka asked Washu for the millionth time that hour.

She had been in Washu's lab since she confirmed her fears of Ryoko having left Okayama. 

If anybody could find her it was Washu. And when or if she did, Ayeka planned to be there.

She had barely slept and only eaten to please Sasami. 

Sasami was also worried for her friends and the only thing she could do to keep her mind of them was cook. 

Cook everything and anything.

So far she had baked twelve pies, two heavy bowls of fired octopus, a serving for eight people of fried rice with dumplings and of course Ryooki's favorite carrot dish. 

She cooked something different about every three hours, so when Ryoko and Ryooki came home it would be warm and ready to eat.

In the kitchen sat all the food, uneaten and rotting. 

Ayeka would only accept a small bowl of chicken soup with vegetables, and Washu declared she did not really need to eat for days.

"Did you find her?"

Ayeka asked again, and Washu was extremely close to sending her to a 

sub-dimension for a couple of millenia.

Washu gave her an exaggerated sigh and focused on her hollotop again,

She knew she was not going to find Ryoko. She had seen to that since the day she was born.

To protect Ryoko from psychopaths (ironically like Kagato),

she fixed her radial heat waves to disrupt scanning devices in a seven solar system radius.

She in all her consistency plans frankly never even thought Ryoko possible of letting her gems go. 

So without her gems and her variating heat waves working better than ever, it was impossible to find her. 

Washu had done her job well. So well she could not undo it.

She would deal with this fact her own way, but Ayeka kept intruding.

Washu finally could not take anymore of her whining. She had no idea her 'Little Ryoko' meant so much to the princess. 

Too bad she was a princess, a few years in a sub-portal would calm her down right away, but she was only dreaming.

She would not really do that to Ayeka, but she did need to get her out of the lab.

She teleported her to the living room and disconnected her lab from the Masaki house. Washu needed some quiet to plan out her next strategy in dealing with her missing daughters.

"Washu! Washu open up!" 

Ayeka yelled while banging with fists at the door leading to her lab. The door wasn't lock, but it lead to the hamper, not her lab.

Ayeka was fuming! 

-what if she found Ryoko and left to confront her? And what if she tells her of what happened between Tenchi and I? 

The way Washu says things, Ryoko will completely misunderstand and 

she'll hate me.

Ayeka started sobbing quietly at the door. 

She sank down, hugging her knees and burrowing her face in between. 

She had lost hope. Ryoko would not come back, she had lost her friend.

Ayeka had friends in the family. 

Kyone and Mihoshi were friends, of course half the time Kyone was cleaning up Mihoshi's messes. 

Then there was Washu. 

Washu was just …?

She was Washu and thus untouchable. 

Tenchi was Lord Tenchi. He was the man she loved and who had treated her like a woman and not a princess who's money and power he was after. But he did not love her like a man loves a woman. He would be her friend but it was different. Her friendship with him and with Ryoko could simply not be compared.

Sasami was her sister and family. Ayeka felt that she should set a good example for her to follow, so she didn't feel right in acting wild and foolish with her baby sister. She could not act like that and then expect her not do differently.

Ryoko was the one person who Ayeka could truly be herself with.

No masks, no games.

Ryoko didn't judge her, or think any less of her when she felt like 

'breaking loose'. 

In fact, Ryoko had often been the master mind behind their wild nights out on the town.

She was gone, and Ayeka had a sneaky suspicion, no a nagging thought, that somehow Ryoko had found out about the kiss. 

The kiss that sealed Tenchi's heart to Ryokos.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryoko closed the front door behind her, and noticed the car had been moved to the other side of the street, probably by Basho.

As she looked both ways and crossed the street with ease, she overheard sloppy footsteps some ways behind her. The noise was 

a 'thump, thumpy, swoosh', 

which sounded a lot like Fei's way of walking.

Ryoko as observant as ever, had noticed among many things the way all the members of her new house walked.

She looked backwards through the corners of her eyes to spot the tip of a shiny set of light brown hair.

Ryoko reached the car door and turned around to almost be knocked over by Fei.

"Ryoko! How did you know I was behind you?"

"Your as noisy as Ryooki when she sleeps. Why are you here Fei?"

"Well, I was hoping you could take me to see a friend of Serla's. I was suppose to have dropped by last Wednesday, but … got a little sidetracked."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes ever so slightly that Fei took no noticed and nodded her head. 

- Guess it's time to see where all those bruises came from. -

As Fei circled the car to get in the passenger side, Ryoko sighed and debated on how to tell her, they were coming back to the house by foot. She couldn't afford another day with this car parked right out side. Too risky.

"So where does this friend live?" Ryoko asked impatiently to a confused Fei. 

It had been over an hour and Fei had gotten them lost. 

Ryoko's stomach grumbled every time they passed a restaurant.

"I'm sorry Cat. I thought I had repeated the address enough times to remember it forever, but now I guess …"

Her voice faded away as she realized they had just passed the same house for the fourth time.

"Ah! Alright lets go home Cat. I won't be seeing him any time soon. Not with my photographic memory anyway."

Fei slumped back in her seat, and Ryoko grinned at her while she spotted the perfect place to drop of the car. It was some kind of bar establishment. She could hear a lot of loud talking and she could even smell the liquor from two blocks down. Perfect!

Ryoko grinned playfully and parked the car in front of the sidewall.

"Ryoko what are we doing? I left the food in the oven back at the house. I thought you were hungry?"

"I am, but this car does not belong to me, and we will be walking home."

Ryoko got out of the car, followed by a very confused and worried Fei. 

"It's not safe to wander on the streets after night fall in this part of Kyoto Cat. Haven't you heard all the 'stories' about Gion?"

She said this last part with a whisper and a cupped hand near her mouth.

"What stories? What are you talking about?"

Ryoko started walking briskly and Fei had to jog a bit to keep up the pace.

"Don't you know this city is known for its tearooms? If you are not one of them, then the men will think you are in lower standards."

Ryoko looked more confused than ever and slowed her pace to let Fei catch her breath. 

While waiting for the light to change to be able to cross the street, a few men whistled and offered vulgar comments before entering another similar bar.

Ryoko snarled at the men, and waited for both the light to turn red, and for Fei to continue.

"Let's hurry Cat. I don't want to be on the street still when dusk breaks."

Ryoko waited a few minutes longer, but Fei ignored their latest topic of conversation.

"Fei don't leave me hanging. What women of lower standards? You already started, finish it."

"Well," Fei's expression changed from worried to a strange determined look Ryoko couldn't quite ever picture with her still soft, gentle eyes. The only time she had seen such a fetching combination was on Tenchi's face when he fought Kashuito. A look of complete concentration in achieving their goal.

"Kyoto is an old city Cat. Women, how do I put this, women who decided to please men came in two categories." Fei paused and with a faint of a blush looked to Ryoko's face. 

Ryoko held the same expression she would have had staring at a wall. Fei was relieved; she wasn't judging her like all the other women did. But she still hadn't told her the rest.

"My goal is to become a Geisha, and came to Kyoto to be taught the art of the tearoom, but currently am a card holder of the 'lower station'."

She giggled nervously and said the last part in a fit of nervous laughter. 

Both girls had stopped walking and Fei was waiting for Ryoko's outraged response at hearing she was a prostitute. Nothing came. They began walking.

"I suppose the person you were going to meet will teach you the fine arts of being a Geisha?" Ryoko finally asked after walking four blocks in silence.

Fei let out a sigh and smiled at her new friend. Ryoko had said this with an air of curiosity not criticism.

"Yeah, in a way. Serla's friend was going to introduce me to the proper circles, but it's Serla who is going to be teaching me."

Ryoko remained silent.

She had heard of Geishas while living in Tokyo and from Nobuyuki's conversations on the phone. 

A geisha was a woman who entertained men. But she wasn't any normal woman; she was a lady of the world. Extremely graceful, talented in Shamisen and Tuzumi. They also had to be experienced

in the 'Tea Ceremony'. After she proved herself in all these things plus more she couldn't remember, they would find a patron and if they played their cards right, live exclusively within the Japanese elite society. 

A Geisha literally translated to 'Accomplished Person' and was looked at with respect. Though Ryoko wasn't sure how many sexual favors were involved in the path to becoming one.

Ryoko had been called a lot of things through out her life. 

Demon, monster, devil… 

Never had she been called feminine, or a lady, or anything gentle and sweet. Anything related to being a lady. 

Perhaps she should …?

By the time they reached the house Ryoko had made up her mind. They went directly to the kitchen and found the table set and Serla with Ryooki eating their dessert. 

"I thought you would wait for us Serla!" Fei exclaimed while sitting down to eat.

Ryooki meowed a hello in between mouthfuls and Ryoko sat down opposite Serla in the round table. 

They ate in silence. Uncle Basho had yet not returned from the store. As Fei ate a second helping of rice balls, Ryoko barely finished with half of her plate confidently said, 

"Serla, make me the best Geisha Kyoto and even Tokyo has ever seen."

Serla froze in between bites and calculated Ryoko's surprising statement. 

Serla grinned and Fei looked on with an enthusiastic expression.

"If I'm going to do something I will do it better than ANYONE. What do you say? Are you game?"

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Uncle Basho with the bad timing that made him a legend when he used to work for a mining field in Senzuru, broke the life defining conversation taking form between the three women.

During his stay in Senzuru, he must have stepped in twenty mine traps while helping the small town clear them up after World War II.

He was also famous for the incredible recoveries he made. One out of two men left the job with a missing limb, and those were the lucky ones. Basho was fitter than a fiddle after countless accidents.

Serla didn't say a word, and they ate the rest of their meal while listening to Uncle Basho play back his day for them.

At the end, Fei reluctantly stayed downstairs to clean up the kitchen and Serla with Ryoko and Ryooki in tow went to their room. Basho stayed in the living room smoking a pipe and reading a month old newspaper.

"So you want to become a Geisha Cat? That is not a simple thing by any means child. For your sake I hope Fei hasn't filled your brain with romantic notions about the job."

Ryoko was sitting on the unmade bed, with Ryooki sitting on her lap.

Serla took the chair Ryoko had sat on while Serla brushed her hair in the morning.

"Nothing in my life has ever been easy. With all I've gone through I think I can handle this Serla. But no more games, yes or no?"

Serla smiled her toothless smile and answered, "That's why I like you Cat. You're honest and straight to the point. Fine qualities in any person. Rare too. But if you are truly serious in my training you, I will have to change you inside out. You will have to learn to control that temper of yours and be as hypocritical and false as the situation calls for."

After swallowing she continued, " You will have to much of the time act like the particular man your with is as fascinating and smart as anything, even though they are almost always absolute morons."

Ryoko gazed at the floor deep in thought.

-A Geisha. Me a Geisha! I much sooner would bet on me becoming the air and water than a Geisha. But why not? I've never backed down from anything in my life. I will eat my temper and charm the pants of those men. 

(I guess literally too.)

And when I have become rich enough and have all the men in Japan eating out of my hand, maybe then I'll pay a visit to Okayama, show him what a lady I have become. –

"What about Fei?"

"Fei will take the lessons with you, but I'm afraid she will never be the prima Geisha she wants to be."

"Why?"

"I think you have noticed all those bruises she keeps on trying to hide from us? Well that was done by her former boyfriend, the bastard. And not only that, but she's pregnant with his baby."

Ryoko's naïve expression made Serla laugh.

"Don't look so surprised Cat. She doesn't know yet, but the stars revealed it to me."

"Like they revealed my arrival?"

"Exactly Cat. We can't hide her pregnant state from the city. Gion is a small knit circle and they have eyes and ears everywhere. She is ruined for her 'Mizuage' ."

Ryoko quirked an eyebrow and Serla continued, "Mizuage is when the Geisha are first introduced and the men bid for her "flower" so to speak. Since Fei is pregnant and it is impossible to hide her growing belly from preying eyes, she will have to rely on you to get her foot in the door."

"Me? So you decided then?"

"Yes. But you will have a lot to learn Cat. And I won't tolerate any bad behavior. I don't want to waste my time. Even if you do show great potential, you are still a diamond in the rough. Agreed?"

Without hesitation Ryoko simultaneously nodded her head and said, "Yes."

"First things first. I know you are dying of curiosity to know how I, a foreigner, know all these things and why. Control your curiosity, after all that is what killed the cat."

Serla laughed her jagged smokers laugh.

"You will have to change your name Ryoko."

This was the first time she had ever called her by her true name, and the last.

She stood up from the chair and stood in front of Ryoko and Ryooki.

Her posture demanded Ryoko stand up as well, and she rearranged Ryooki on her left arm. Ryooki was smiling at Serla. 

"Nice meeting you Catara Sukimobu. Welcome to your okiya. From this day on you will have a schedule made by me that will keep you busy from noon to way past sundown. And the only reason you get to sleep till noon is no Geisha works with bags under her eyes, and yours will be your main weapon Cat."

"Catara Sukimobu. I like it."

Ryoko smiled and Ryooki felt her vibrate with excitement.

"Of course I will call you Cat for short. Now you girls sleep for tomorrow will be a busy day for both of you."

Ryooki looked surprised and pointed at herself with her index finger.

"You will start learning how to speak and write."

Ryooki smiled and Ryoko let out a small giggle. 

"Don't be so happy, for you will also start your calligraphy lessons. And a word of advice, keep your wrists and fingers relaxed, most girls end up with unbearable hand aches the first few weeks. Sleep well and beware of the paintings, they have a mind of their own."

Serla laughed again and closed the door behind them.

-Cat was the blessing she had prayed for all her life. And those eyes of hers were a gift from the very gods themselves. 

Yes, she will be a very successful Geisha. With her cat like features men will be drawn to her sensualness like flies to honey. 

The hard thing will be to train Cat to use manipulate that to her every limb. 

It shouldn't be that hard. 

Cat seems hard set in forgetting whomever she ran away from and will die trying if necessary. This was going to work. 

"_Geisha Catara Sukimobu_, she will be famous all throughout Japan by next spring."

*** *** *** *** ***

Comments ?

Magdalena_gv@hotmail.com

Copyright 2001


	5. geisha

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction   
**La Magdalena copyright**   
**The Sea Of Change **

Chapter 5:

**Geisha**

**– – –**

"Psst. Cat. Wake up!" 

Ryoko felt a hand urgently shake her shoulder. At first she thought it was Ryo-ohki trying to get her to change her sleeping position and groaned in protest. Sometimes during the night the cabbit after moving from spot to spot for hours on the futon, would finally fall asleep on Ryoko's back. 

She groaned and added a growl for effect. 

"Cat," a hushed whisper hissed near her ear. "Wake up!" 

This time the curtain was yanked open and light flooded the entire room, much like the first time Ryoko had laid eyes on it. 

Ryoko threw the covers over her head to block out the light and yelled from inside her self made cave, "What?!"

She felt Ryo-ohki stir on top of her. _Who's waking me if Ryo-ohki's on top of me? S_he peeked through the covers, still squinting against the bright light and raised her head only to find a frantic looking Fei. Her eyes were a thin straight line and Ryoko fleetingly wondered if anyone could see through such a narrow opening. 

Ryo-ohki being the sound sleeper that she is, kept right on dreaming. Realizing Ryo-ohki was there, Fei mouthed the words, "Take a bath, Serla is coming."

Ryoko's eyes opened wide and all signs of sleep were swept away as the tide is at dawn. She carefully raised herself up on all fours, keeping her back straight so Ryo-ohki would not fall. She edged herself to the edge of the futon and much like a cook would slide and egg off the side of a spatula, Ryoko slid her sister onto the futon. Ryo-ohki landed with a soft 'thud' and hugged the pillow. 

Fei spent no time in taking in the loving scene. She had heard from her own room next door Serla rearranging boxes here and there and knew she was up to something. Fei also knew that that something certainly had to do with Cat's announcement last night. 

She dragged Ryoko out of bed and the pirate was surprised to find the tub already running in the bathroom. As Fei closed the door behind her, she took notice of the fact that the mirror was already fogged up. 

_Why is Fei so nervous?_

Ryoko took her underwear off and carefully stepped into the bath. One foot in the water and she lingered in that position. Soaking in the fact that she could feel the warmness of it. As she sighed she heard some commotion outside and in a fit of nervousness at what was to come, flopped into the tub all at once. 

When her bottom cheeks touched the floor of the tub she gave out a little yelp and raised herself up while balancing her arms on the sides of the tub. The water on her foot seemed warm, but now feeling it coarse through her body it was hotter than... The pirate didn't have much experience in any kind of physical feelings before she let go of her gem, so the only thing she could relate this to, was the hot _miso _soup she had had for dinner the other night. Ryoko laughed as she got used to the water's temperature and slowly lowered herself again. Letting herself be engulfed by the warm tickling sensations making their way through every crevice of her body. 

There was a knock at the door and Fei slipped a package through the crack at the bottom. 

"Put some of these herbs in the water. Make sure the water is hot. They will make your skin smell like jasmine." Fei's voice sounded muffled through the closed door. 

She stretched her hand to pick up the package that landed not far away from the tub and shrugged at the plain brown paper bag. She dumped the whole thing in and decided to enjoy her bath. No point in worrying about something she had no idea about. 

**– – –**

"I see both of you took the liberty of waking up early today." Serla shook her head and smiled at a yawning Ryo-ohki in her arms. 

"Trust you will not make the same mistake tomorrow. But since you awoke early, lets take advantage of your eagerness." 

Ryoko looked over at Fei with a frown. Not only did she get dragged out of bed but now she was going to get worked harder for it! Fei swallowed loudly, which made Serla snap her attention on her first. 

She put Ryo-ohki gently on the floor and told her she had a breakfast of carrot pancakes in the kitchen waiting for her. The cabbit scurried along happily allowing Serla to finally start business. 

She walked around both Ryoko and Fei. Observing, Ryoko felt, every single detail in their clothing, hair, skin, everything. The pirate had been under such scrutiny while living in the Soja, but poor Fei fidgeted more than a mouse hiding in a room full of ravenous cats. 

"Fei you know better than to wear these clothes on your first day of lessons!" 

Fei bowed her head. "Sorry Serla-san." 

_What is wrong with her clothing? _Ryoko bewildered at Fei's attitude examined her clothing. She was wearing jeans, count they were a little baggy but decent looking, and she had a gray t-shirt. Her hair was combed neatly in a low ponytail. She had shoulder length hair though, so most of it escaped its rubber band prison and flowed freely down the base of her neck. _But other than that?_

As expected Serla next focused on Ryoko and stood awhile simply looking at her. Ryoko's stomach began to get heavy but on the outside she remained as calm as the wind. Though nothing could be father from the truth since the wind is anything but calm. Flowing every which way with an electrifying pace clearly displayed active in Ryoko's eyes. 

" Cat, Fei. Today is the only day I will permit you to wear western style clothing while I'm teaching you. From now on you will start wearing kimono like any decent Geisha. And what's more," with this she crinkled her face and Ryoko thought she must have a million wrinkles on her face. The odd thing was she hid them so well when she was serene. But now, she looked like an unmade futon, wrinkled and creased in every corner. 

"What's more, Fei you will let your hair grow out. I don't know what possessed you to cut it in the first place but it makes you look like a boy more than ever." 

Again Fei bowed, this time more deeply, and answered trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "Yes Serla-san." 

Ryoko took in the conversation through the corner of her eye and as she saw Serla move her attention towards her again, she straightened up much like a soldier would do to his general. She had to fight the urge to salute her with the strong fist placed above the heart Kagato had taught her so many centuries ago. 

"Cat, you will need to straighten out your hair if we ever want to style it into anything. I have already made the appointment. We don't have a lot of time to get you presentable. Meanwhile immediately after waking up and before going to bed you must brush your hair thoroughly on each side. That should make it a bit more manageable for Homino-san." 

Ryoko nodded and as the silence grew Ryoko realized Serla was waiting for her to address her much like Fei had done. 

"Yes Serla-san." 

"Go eat your breakfast. It is already laid out for you." Ryoko and Fei headed for the door. "Do not let me catch you adding salt or anything else. It is especially designed for Geisha such as your self. It will improve the low quality of your skin. After, meet me down in the basement and bring Kitty Cat with you." 

**– – –**

_Great! After I am finally able to somewhat enjoy food like any normal person, I am giving gruel. How ironic. _Ryoko picked up her spoon and before putting it in her mouth she made a face and looked at Ryou-ohki. She was happily finishing her fifth pancake with one eyed glued to the TV. 

She narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to Fei. 

Fei one the other hand was eating like there was no tomorrow. 

I wonder if this food is healthy for her and her baby? I wonder if she suspects? 

"Good morning ladies! Goodness! What disgusting blob are you two eating? Fei I have to say I'm very offended that you would offer this crap to Cat here." 

Uncle Basho's voice grew steadily higher and Ryoko couldn't help but stare at the reddening left ear of his. The madder he got the redder and bloated his ear became. 

- How strange? His ear is nearly the size of his head. It looks like a big ripe tomato, ready to part from its stem. - 

"It's okay Uncle Basho. Really its not so bad." 

To prove what she just had said was true; Ryoko again grabbed the silver wear and swiftly ate a spoonful of soup. 

She was relieved to find she still could not taste anything. 

Barely satisfied, Basho poured himself some orange juice and sat down next to Ryoko. 

"Ready for an exciting day of photo processing? I got to tell you it's really exhilarating, 

"Uncle Basho-san." Fei interrupted. 

"Cat has decided to work with Serla instead." 

Fei said this with a frog in her throat and coughed to get it out. 

"Mmm. I see." 

He looked from Ryoko to Fei. 

"Well, I won't pretend I'm not disappointed but I'll find a way for you to make it up to me later." 

He winked at Ryoko and left to the living room. 

On his way out he called over his shoulder, "Fei have you seen the newspaper?" 

"Yes uncle, you left on the coffee table. Near the Boteros. 

"Ahh yes." 

The living room became quiet and all three girls finished their meals in silence. Each engrossed in their thoughts. 

* * * 

"Cat-san pay attention. I will not repeat myself." 

Ryoko, Fei, and Ryou-ohki had been in the basement a full hour and a half before Serla arrived. 

The first thing she did was ignore Fei and Ryoko and give 'Kitty Cat' instructions in copying characters in a fresh sheet of paper. When she got Ryou-ohki settled in a low table for her calligraphy practice she turned her attention in setting up various instruments in front of Ryoko and Fei. She still failed to address them in any way. 

When she had each instrument lined up next to each other she straightened her _yukata _and rearranged her hair. 

"Okay this," pointing to the smallest drum, " is called _tsutsumi. _This is the smallest of the drums you will learn to play. It is held on the left shoulder and played with the middle of the palm." 

She then moved onto the next instrument, picking it up and playing lightly on it while explaining. 

"This drum is larger than the tsutsumi and is called _okawa. _This one rests on the inner thigh. And the largest drum is the _taiko. _This drum for its large size sits on stand and you kneel it towards you. It is struck with a large drumstick much like this one." 

She passed the drumstick to both girls and waited for them to finish examining all the drums. 

"These are not the only instruments that you will learn to play. There is also the _fue _, but I don't have one with me. It is a kind of Japanese flute. And this," She held a small wooden instrument with strings carefully with both hands, "by far is the most important instrument a Geisha will ever play, a _shamisen. _You will need to specialize in this, as the _shamisen _is the most popular and portable instrument you will use to entertain. Plus if you are every lucky to be included in a seasonal Gion dance production you will most likely be required to play complicated pieces on the _shamisen. _"

Ryoko mouthed all the names of the instruments. Both girls were still standing side by side, waiting for Serla's instructions. 

Serla put everything away, but took extra special care with the _shamisen. _

Both girls were surprised to see the _shamisen _could be taken apart and stored in a small case. This made it extremely comfortable for a Geisha since she usually attended multiple parties in a single night. 

"Follow me ladies. Kitty, we'll be in the pink room upstairs if you need anything. After you have finished your lessons, save the notebook and you can go watch some TV." 

"Meow." Ryou-ohki nodded and waved at her sister as they disappeared through the paper screen door. 

Ryoko soon found out that most of the rooms in the house were named according to the color of the walls. The pink room, was Serla's own personal study. 

If you were to walk in, you would see a low coffee table with cushions for chairs. The floor instead of having a rug or carpet was covered was smooth wood floor and a beautiful lacquered _tatami _mat under the table. There were two windows, one right in front of you on the back wall and one to the left. The left window reached almost to the floor and instead of glass it was a rice paper screen. 

All the women sat on their knees on the cushions. 

"This is were you will practice your calligraphy and _shamisen. _"

There were two packages on the table and she handed one to each girl. 

"Hold your _shamisen _with the narrow end resting on your lower left palm. Hold it on the lowest tip of the palm so your fingers can reach the strings. The wider, lower end is held parallel to your midsection. Though it should not touch your body in anyway, like this." 

Ryoko took note of the fact a _shamisen _was at least somewhat related to the guitar. 

Serial took Fei's _shamisen _to demonstrate the proper body posture and position. 

"When you practice this keep in mind you will be wearing a kimono, so you should not rest all your weight on your knees as they rest on the floor. Your kimono will be wrinkled. Practice moving your weight around, rotate it from your knees to feet and back again." 

She paused to observe Ryoko and Fei experiment with their _shamisen _before grabbing some paper, brushes, and ink. 

"Ok, enough for right now, this was only an introduction. You will practice your _shamisen _in the evening. In the morning while the mind is fresh and alert you will practice your reading and writing. Now Cat, I know that Ryou-ohki is also learning this, but please don't try and help her along. You will only confuse her, since you yourself don't really know how to speak and write correctly." 

Ryoko huffed and was about to answer when Serla held her hand up and calmly continued. 

"Don't take it the wrong way Cat. Very view people know how to speak proper Japanese, much less write it. By the time you finish, you can teach anybody you see fit, just not yet." 

She said this gently and Ryoko forced herself to calm down. 

She swallowed the knot of anger growing inside her, and was able to remain neutral. 

- Good Cat. Control your temper and soon you will control everything, and everyone else - 

"This is the symbol for Kyoto." 

Her hand flowed effortlessly down the paper and Ryoko was reminded of how closely this was to sword fighting. The smooth, graceful movements that created the exquisite curves of a character could also execute a person with very little variation in the wrist position. 

And so the first lesson began... 

* * * 

"I must say Cat, you are doing wonderfully in your writing." 

Ryoko gave a little bow with her head and resumed copying the characters, but on the inside she was beaming with pride. 

Her hand glided all over the paper with an ease hard to come by for a person so recent in the art. 

It took her a couple of days to adapt her sword fighting skills to calligraphy but one day she closed her eyes, imagined Kagato in front of her and moved her wrist in a way similar way to ripping his heart out. When she opened her eyes, there stood a carbon copy of the character. Who knew Kagato without meaning to, actually had taught her something useful? 

Her _shamisen _skill was coming along nicely too. Fei had helped her change smoothly from one note to the next and now just a few days after, she had memorized the first few scenes of, . 

The impressed look on Serla's face gave a mountain full of encouragement to the girls. 

As their practice session ended they all went to look at Ryo-ohki's own progress. 

She had learned over four hundred characters and could now some-what say 'carrot' , 'chocolate', and 'Cat'. 

Ryoko was overcome with pride when she heard her sister's very first words. 

"Today the schedule will alter a bit." 

Ryoko and Fei looked up from going over Ryou-ohki's notebook and looked questioningly at Serla. 

"Come see your kimono." 

She led them to her bedroom and very ceremoniously opened a drawer to reveal a gorgeous kimono. 

She slowly unwrapped it from its paper package and gingerly extended it to give both girls a complete view of its richness. 

The kimono was a deep gold. It had a dragon intertwined around the kimono giving the illusion of having trapped the women who would wear it. Around the dragon were little silver stars that shimmered when the person moved. 

Soon Ryoko found out exactly how hard it was to wear a real kimono. Back in Okayama she had worn some kimono, but now she realized they were actually fancy _yukata _. A real kimono would cost more than half of the Masaki house! 

When Ryoko and Fei decided to debut they would not be full geisha but apprentice geisha. This is to familiarize themselves with the different teahouses and men they would surround themselves later on. Plus if the apprentice geisha was smart enough she would also be hunting for a man to bid for her _mizuage, _or virginity. The higher the bid, the more likely she would be a successful geisha. 

The kimono geisha wore were heavy and uncomfortable, but for apprentice geisha they were even more burdensome. 

The kimono for an apprentice had brighter colors and a still brighter _obi. _

The obi an apprentice wears, the belt that holds together the kimono, is knotted and starts at the base of the shoulder in an elaborate design and travels down to hang near the ground. If a person were to walk by an apprentice you would notice first and foremost the fabulous dangling obi and if they were walking right behind her glimpse only a part of the actual kimono on the corners of the shoulders and on the sides of the body. 

Serla brought out the obi and Ryoko noticed that fully extended it reached all the way to the other end of her bedroom, counted the fact that her bedroom was the largest one in the okiya! 

As Serla helped Ryoko put on the kimono and obi she noticed how heavy they were. 

- How am I ever going to be able to walk in this thing? It feels like I'm wearing rocks instead of silk! - 

The kimono was only a tad bit lighter than the obi, and combined Ryoko could barely walk across the room. 

"Cat don't drag your arms or you will ruin the sleeves before the first night is through." 

Ryoko looked at her gigantic sleeves and gave an infuriating sigh. How was she ever to become a geisha if she couldn't even walk? 

To finish the look, Serla handed her silk socks called _tabi. _They were white and especially made for _zori. _They were the wooden shoes geisha wore. 

"When you walk you must take small steps. This will give the effect of floating above the ground." 

Serla showed her how it was done, cute little steps that made the bottom of the kimono flow like mist over a lake. 

- You want to see floating? Too bad I don't have my gem with me, then you'd really see what floating looks like. - 

Ryoko kept her anger to herself and with a dedication she didn't know she had, she practiced time and time again. She was going to get this perfect, anything but perfect was unthinkable. 

* * * 

"When you meet Homino Yaminaka keep your eyes to the floor and give him the most deep, respectful bow you have in you. If we are lucky he will accept to be your hair consultant. If that happens we will be very lucky indeed. Homino is one of the most talented wig makers in all of Japan, and a geisha who has him for her hair consultant has struck gold." 

They kept a brisk pace as they walked the twenty or so blocks to his studio. It was located in the heart of the _Pontocho _district of _Kyoto _.

As they neared his building, Ryoko saw it wasn't really a building at all. It was a four-story house oddly placed in between two giant skyscrapers. 

Or perhaps the skyscrapers were the ones oddly placed near the studio. 

In any case as they finally reached his block there was a line of girls waiting to meet Homino that went round the block twice! 

Ryoko groaned and Serla gave her a nudge on the ribs with her elbow before whispering, 

"Stay on your best behavior, and don't have such little faith in me 

Cat. You will not have to wait in line. Just follow me and bow to 

every one that makes eyes contact with you." 

They made their way through the line and Ryoko must have bowed her head a million times for quite surprisingly everyone acknowledged her arrival. All the people were all smiles and bows but she did notice some girls snarl and whisper after she had passed by. 

She was on the brink of turning around and knocking their lights out, but Serla's words echoed in her mind. 

"You will have to learn to control that temper of yours and be as 

hypocritical and false as the situation calls for." 

So just for good measure she turned around and as the girls felt her heavy stare stopped talking. Ryoko gave her most charming smile and with an exaggerated gesture bowed with her head almost touching her knees, acting as if they were nobles. The girls as scared as ever turned to look elsewhere. 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and smiled. 

She turned around and quickened her step to catch up with Serla. 

"We are happy to see you back here again Serla-san. You are looking well." 

"Thank you Ayumi-san. You are most kind. Let me introduce Catara Sokimobu, she is to be an apprentice geisha." 

"She is very pretty Serla-san. You certainly have a good eye about you." 

Before she could say anything else there was a loud crash and a series of curses that made the maid blush in embarrassment. 

"Please excuse me Serla-san, Homino is not in a very good mood today. He will be with you shortly." 

She gave both Serla and Ryoko a pity look and bowed before sliding the paper screen door behind her. 

"You will have to charm him Cat. Homino is a very temper mental man and having him already flustered … well this is not good." 

Ryoko was surprised to see Serla so worried. She didn't understand the point of so much commotion over one man, but seeing everybody wanted to be associated to him, that was enough to catch her attention. 

She shifted her weight to her feet just as Serla had taught her. The kimono she was wearing wasn't as fancy as the gold one she saw the other day, but was a dark blue with a waterfall print traveling down the sides. It matched perfectly with her cyan hair. The obi was light peach and as loud and bright as anything she had ever worn by her own admonition. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" 

The screen door slide open and in walked the 

famous Homino Yaminaka. 

Even if you never saw him, just hearing him speak and you'd realize he was used to a lot of pampering by anyone and everyone. He was wearing a spring _yukata _even though it was the middle of December that was white with a green and yellow hummingbird perched near his crotch. Of course the desired effect was for everyone to draw their eyes to the hummingbird and then blush with embarrassment at the area they were also looking at. 

He turned up the heater in the room without giving them so much as a glance. He smoothed out the wrinkles of his _yukata _and Ryoko noticed how he carefully kept his pinky suspended in the air. 

He turned around and gasped at the sight of Serla and Ryoko, touching his upper chest with an opened hand. 

"Why Serla-san you naughty girl! You haven't stopped by here in ages! When Ayumi said you were planning to stop by I almost fired her for lying to me. I said, 

'How dare you lie to the great Homino! Away! Away with you!' 

Of course she cried and begged for me to wait until today to prove to me it was really you, and voila!" 

He laughed gaily and sat down facing Serla. They made small talk, both ignoring Ryoko was even in the room. 

Serla had failed, purposely, to inform Ryoko that a girl in waiting to be a geisha had no rank whatsoever and would be overlooked until introduced. So that was what Serla was doing, and Homino out of the corner of his eye was judging if Ryoko as worthy of his time. 

Ryoko herself just sat there, 

trying desperately to eat the anger boiling inside her, threatening to erupt. 

After a few minutes it was obvious Homino was not going to address her, so to keep her mind from focusing on her anger, she went over the rules she had learned about the famous Tea Ceremony. 

The tea ceremony goes back centuries in Japan's history. It is 

usually done by one or two people. In this case the geisha. She 

sits in front of her guests and prepares tea in the traditional 

Japanese manner. The delicate whisks and cups are usually made from finely worked bamboo. The tea itself is called _matcha _and is made by the geisha. She grounds tealeaves into a powder and then boils it to become the _matcha _. The taste is bitter and when Ryoko tried it made a face. She had no idea something so ceremonious had such a bad after taste. Serla scolded her, and made her drink the whole batch until Ryoko was able to drink it with a delightful smile on her face. 

Being so focused on remembering all the things Serla continuously taught her, only just realized that she had actually tasted the tea! It was an awful, bitter taste, but it was better then the nothing she had gotten used to since…forever. 

Ryoko unconsciously sat up straighter. She still retained her neutral expression. Anyone walking in the room would have judged she was as bored as ever, but Homino had an eagle's eye. 

Ryoko could never completely control her emotions. She gave them away with her eyes. And right now they were as shiny and clear as the sun in a perfect summer day. 

Homino actually held his breath and Serla followed his amazed expression to an oblivious Ryoko. 

She smiled and bowed to leave. 

It was all in Ryoko's hands now. She was ultimately the one in control of the situation. If she played her cards right, Homino would begin by styling her hair this very day. If she didn't … she would not think about that just yet. 

She stood to leave and Ryoko snapped back to pay attention. 

_We're leaving? I guess Homino decided not to take me. Oh well, who needs a self-centered snob anyway._

She stood up to leave but Serla shook her head. 

"Nice talking with you Homino-san. I trust we will see each other more frequently." 

She said this more as a statement then a question and Homino simply waved her off with his hand. He was still observing Ryoko and how flustered she was getting over being left alone. 

She slid the screen door shut and Ryoko looked down at the floor just like Serla had instructed her to do. 

She had no idea how to act. He was just seating there. 

Who knew someone so loud and obnoxious could now sit so quietly? 

Ryoko could swear she could hear even the wind as it glided by her with the extra help of the heater. 

"Do you know how lucky you are to be introduced to me by Serla-san? If it had been any other person I would have never even laid eyes on you. All those girls outside in the freezing cold, well, they will keep on freezing until they learn I do not take charity cases of the street." 

He rose to leave and as he neared the door turned to look at Ryoko. 

"Well, are you coming or not?" 

He slide the door open and left without waiting for an answer and Ryoko had to disregard the tiny step rule while wearing a kimono to catch up to him. 

He walked across the hall to his assistant's desk and Ryoko noticed over his shoulder Ayumi hide the fact she was trying to have a fast lunch. She shoved the tiny box of fried octopus under the desk and stood up and bowed. 

Ayumi still had an octopus leg stuck to her bottom lip. 

"Ayumi please cancel all my appointments for today, 

I will attend to… ," 

he turned around and gave Ryoko an annoyed look at not having remembered her name. 

"Catara Sokimobu." 

"Yes, yes. Well get to it Ayumi." 

He looked Ayumi over and opened the screen door next to the desk. 

Ryoko pointed quickly with her thumb to her own bottom lip, giving Ayumi a hint of her current state before shutting the door behind her. 

The room Homino led her to was actually where he got to work. 

The room was a perfect square it seemed, with only a small window over a sink in the left corner. 

Homino was not only a hairdresser, but made the most exquisite wigs in Japan. And thus in making old-fashioned wigs, the tradition was to comb hot wax thoroughly over each strand. This made the hairstyle able to stand much longer without touch-ups. 

Now with extra strength hairspray and mousse, he only used wax for the wigs, and not geisha's hair. 

The first thing Ryoko noticed in coming in the room was the horrible stench of burned hair. And since Himono woke up with a whim of wearing a summer _yukata _, had the heater on full blast and the window shut. This made the burned hair smell magnify a hundred fold. 

Himono stood next to the sink and pulled out a chair, motioning for Ryoko to sit. 

She crossed the room with her eyes gazing down. She still had in mind Serla's advice in showing respect. 

She passed by a low desk placed in the middle of the room, and noticed a _samurai _sword foolishly in display without a case for protection. She narrowed her eyes and quickly took in the detail of the hilt, hand-made to curve into a dragon's face at the end. The dragon was gold and it's eyes a fury of emerald. 

The blade itself was narrow, long, and extremely sharp. 

In the background she heard Homino huff in inpatients and she focused her total attention to whatever he was planning to do to her next. 

He sat her in the seat, her back towards the sink and pulled back her head to rest on both the back of the chair and the beginning of the sink. 

She ignored the beginning of a neck cramp and breathed deeply. She felt water flowing through her hair, and become increasingly warmed until she flinched as it lightly burned her scalp. 

Then she felt little sharp knifes scraping across her scalp, like grass would fell when the hoe scraped across it to collect the leaves. 

She raised her head and Homino gently pushed it back down. 

"Feels awful doesn't it? The price one pays for beauty is often too much for ones own good." 

Ryoko felt he had said this a thousand times to different clients as his voice sounded so mechanical. 

After she felt all her hair had surely fallen of, he turned of the faucet and dried gently her hair. 

Himono opened a drawer next to the sink and took out a fine-toothed comb. 

Next he began the tedious task of combing Ryoko's long tresses. Being a perfectionist, he continued in this task for about an hour. Ryoko's neck was at this time throbbing from all the awkward positions she had been put through. 

- Who knew getting your hair done could be a sort of torture? – 

The miracle of all miracles happened and Ryoko gasped as she caught a glimpse of herself on the full sized mirror to her left. 

Her hair was completely and utterly straight! Straight as the rice fields before harvest time. 

Himono massaged her head with his fingers too relax the stressed follicles and applied camellia to make it shine. 

Ryoko from then on kept her eyes glued to the mirror witnessing the change she had longed for so long. 

He swooped her hair into to parts, called 'the split peach' by the way it looks from the back. Two slightly puffed semi circles divided in the middle with a fabric string peering out. 

The fabric is used to tie the hairstyle in place and wrapped around under the hair and is only visible in the middle. 

As he placed the finishing touches on her new look, there was a loud door slam coming from the hallway and both Ryoko and Homino looked as the shadow of a man became steadily larger as he approached the screen door. 

Himono gave a little gasp and he franticly grabbed a flat, round brush for protection. The man opened the door with a slam. 

He was short and stocky and reminded Ryoko of the man she had left unconscious in the gas station out of Kyoto. 

"He," Homino squeaked and cleared his throat before trying again. 

"Hello Akio-san. Wonderful weather today." 

The man's nostrils flared and as he took a step forward, Homino took a step back. 

Homino's hands were all over the place, touching his hair, 

face, neck … 

Completely terrified. 

Ryoko who had been kneeling as Homino attended to her, now she sly as a cat stood up and walked towards the desk. She had done this so quietly the man had not even seen her in the room. 

"Why did you send my daughter away without attending her? She came a month and stood outside before you even let her in. and then barely looked at her before throwing her out!" 

The man's restraint was all but gone, and his hand made it's way to a pocket in the back of his _yukata _. Ryoko's eyes flickered. 

She recognized the familiar motion of reaching for a weapon, she guessed a knife or sword of some kind and she was right. 

"Ohh my! Plea.. please Akio-san I" 

"Don't' Akio-san me! You had your chance, and you blew it. 

No one disrespects my daughter!" 

He flashed his _machete _in front of Homino and as he demonstrated a stab in mid air there was a flash and a ring similar to the bells announcing a _Shinto _summer festival. 

The tip of the _machete _landed with a loud 'clank' on the floor and both men turned to a smiling Ryoko holding the beautiful _samurai _sword in her hands. 

She then stood up straight and placed the sword behind her back, giving the impression of simply holding her hands behind her back, only the tip of the sword shone on top of head. 

"Homino-san is very, very sorry for having over looked your surely beautiful daughter and will rectify his error immediately." 

At this Ryoko and Akio turned to make sure Homino agreed. 

"Immediately. Yes, yes, right away." 

Akio turned once again to Ryoko in disbelief. 

She disarmed him with the dazzling smile she had practiced white drinking _matcha. _

"Perhaps I'll run into your daughter while visiting Himono?" 

She kneeled and bowed just as Serla had taught her she should do when entering a teahouse. She lowered her head to almost touch the ground and with her new hair style in place gave Akio a very seductive glimpse of the back of her neck. 

He fidgeted and pulled at his collar. 

"I certainly hope so." 

He left and forgot to ask her name or warn Homino that he 'meant business'. As Homino and Ryoko both heard the front door shut and Ayumi secure the lock, Homino broke out in a fit of frantic laughter. 

"And I was going to give that sword to the milk man." 

He laughed so hard his eyes began to water. Ryoko just stood there, now not so sure of her fast thinking. 

She had always gotten in trouble when she followed her instincts. 

She placed the sword carefully back in its stand and kept once again her eyes to the floor. 

- Serla is going to kill me. – 

Homino controlled poorly his laughing fit and raised Ryoko's face with the tip of his hand. 

"You will be the first geisha I ever attend to with such an advance skill in sword fighting." He looked her up and down and his smile grew. 

"Lets strike a deal." 

Ryoko's eyes flashed to his face. 

A deal? 

Ryoko if anything had a knack for business deals and always managed to end up on top. 

Homino laughed once again as he realized the look of pure business displayed on her features. 

"You teach me your wonderful skills with the sword, and I will make you the most stylish geisha in Kyoto." 

He nodded to himself satisfied with his offer and poured a glass of sake for himself and his knew business partner. 

Ryoko held the cup in her hand and made a face. 

"That sounds very generous of you Homino, but my skill comes from a very old practice. You can't imagine how old, but trust me. A more generous offer will be hard to think of..." Ryoko kneeled to a sitting position and felt the smooth wood of the table. She bit her lip, giving an expression of serious thinking before continuing, "How about I give you lessons and along friendly advice. The advice talented swords men keep a closed lid on to keep their edge, and for all this … you make me the most stylish geisha in Japan." 

Homino looked impressed and Ryoko grinned. 

" For free." 

"What! Wait a minute. I am a very busy man and that is not poss–"

"I just replaced the money that would be coming from me with Akio's daughters. I bet he would pay extra too if you just drop by to their house from time to time." 

Homino sighed and nodded. 

He closed his eyes and bowed to seal the deal. 

Ryoko bowed back. 

"Pleasure to meet you Catara-san. I will be paying a visit to your _okiya _soon." 

They drank their sake and Ryoko tried very, very hard not to beam. She must start acting like the demure, feminine geisha she would be soon, sooner than even she thought possible. 

As Ryoko walked back to the house, she vibrated with excitement. 

I can't wait to tell Serla. She'll be so impressed.

She giggled and made a little dance step before walking briskly down the street. 

**– – – **

"Can I come in?" 

Ayeka looked towards the door from the magazine she was reading. She glanced around her room, making sure everything was in order and decent. 

"Sure come in." 

Tenchi sighed and turned the knob to enter Ayeka's room. 

It was now a few months after Ryoko's disappearance and Ayeka had spent most of those days in her room. Now with Tenchi going to college next week, he didn't want to leave without setting things right with his friend. 

Ayeka sat up from the cushion she was laying on and was about to fix her wrinkled _yukata _but thought better of it. She no longer benefited from looking good for Tenchi. 

"Sasami is almost finished with lunch. Mihoshi wanted a picnic since last week, so Sasami is finishing the pack lunches. Are you coming?" 

Tenchi fidgeted with his hands and scratched a spot on the back of his neck. 

"I am tired Lord Tenchi. Maybe next time." 

Ayeka reopened her magazine and started reading in hope Tenchi would get the message that the conversation was over. 

Tenchi sighed and ran an annoyed hand through his shoulder length hair. 

This is getting me nowhere. She doesn't want to talk, and I can't leave Okayama like this, with her hiding away in her room. 

He kneeled in front of her to talk face to face. She moved the magazine up and hid her face with its pages. 

"Ayeka we need to talk." 

He wants to talk. Great I'm going to get a lot of pity that does me no good. Can't he see I'm dealing with Ryoko's leaving in my own way? Why does he want to force things? I don't want to leave just yet. I don't want to leave at all.

As she absent-mindedly glanced at the words in the magazine saw at the top suntan fingers gently pull the magazine from her grasp. Tenchi's face was closer to hers than she had expected and she inhaled a quick breath. 

He is so handsome.

"Listen Ayeka. We … we haven't really talked about what happened that night and … I want to explain myself." 

Tenchi swallowed and searched his mind to find the correct words to not hurt her. 

"There are no explanations Lord Tenchi. I was drunk and that's all there is to it." 

Ayeka's voice shook slightly and she held her hands firm on her lap. 

"I … I think that _that _had something to do with Ryoko leaving.' 

Tenchi's mind stopped wandering and jumped at Ayeka's words. 

Tenchi had been thinking the exact same thing. How odd was it the very night he kisses Ayeka, Ryoko leaves. If that was simply a coincidence then life had a very, very sick sense of humor. 

"Why do you say that? Do you know something Ayeka?" 

"No, but I know Ryoko well. She would not leave just because. And I did talk to her that night." 

Tenchi began to speak but Ayeka guessing his question didn't give him a chance to continue. 

"Before Lord Tenchi." 

She still could not say 'before I kissed you' out loud, much less to his face. She felt if she did it would be immediately followed by ,'You kissed me back then moaned her named and ripped my heart out you coward!' 

"I want to be friends Tenchi. Is that still possible?" 

Ayeka held her heart on her sleeve. She felt she was a glass full of water and one more drop and she would overflow, not stopping for anything. She had to be very careful to avoid that one-drop and it seemed that drop was Tenchi. 

She inhaled deeply, trying to avoid her heaving chest. She inadvertently smelled him, Tenchi. 

He smelled of … she couldn't place it, maybe _Norohia _, a special kind of wood naturally grown in Jurai. 

He smelled like a thousand erotic nights of tender lovemaking. 

He smelled like love and understanding if there ever was such a thing. But those were not her words but Ryoko's. 

One night back in Tokyo while talking over a bottle of sake Ryoko opened herself more than usual and had said to a surprised Ayeka all those things, her secret fantasies. 

Ayeka had told her to stop watching so many soaps but now perfectly understood her friend's sentiment. 

Lord Tenchi really did belong with Ryoko, and now it was all her fault her two best friends were not together. 

"Ayeka you are a part of this family, you know that. You hold a special place in my heart and nothing can change that, ever." 

She smiled at Tenchi. He was having just a hard a time at saying this than she was, maybe even more so. She smiled and held out her hand. 

Tenchi held it with both of his. 

"Friends." 

She made a move to stand up and Tenchi helped her. 

As they left her room she began a conversation like any other, only this time everything was different. 

She was okay with that, now they only had to wait for Ryoko to return to them. She would when she was ready. Ayeka only hoped it would be before it was too late for her and Tenchi. 

She knew he was capable of falling in love with someone else, as was Ryoko. Only it would be a real shame seeing two people in need of so much love find it with other people. 

She had heard a story when she was little. She couldn't remember the person or the circumstance, but the message stuck to her like glue. 

Since the beginning of time the soul in order to travel to the fifth dimension had to be divided in half – too much energy would throw the dimension into chaos- so in order to enter they parted in pairs with the hope of finding their partner once there. 

The problem was the two halves had no way of knowing where the other had been thrown. 

The universe was like a huge bowl of rice, and it was almost impossible to find the exact pair of grains. 

In the quest to find their whole self, the soul often fell in love without knowing if that was his pair or just a kindred spirit. 

Of course the soul would _feel _in love, but in reality would not come close in comparing to a nanosecond in the presence of their 'true self'. 

Tenchi and Ryoko were each other's pair. They were lucky enough to find each other, Ayeka had the impression they just could not avoid each other's magnetism. 

They belonged together despite what anyone said, even the first crown princess of Jurai. 

As Tenchi and her descended the stairs to join the family picnic, Ayeka felt sick to her stomach. 

She whispered to herself, 

a kind of chant, "Hurry home Ryoko, hurry home." 

**– – – **

_I'm starving! I wonder what Basho cooked for dinner? _Ryoko closed the front door and headed to the kitchen, trying to remain nonchalant and not give away her business savy deal with Homino. 

It would be worth it to see the expression on Serla's face! And perhaps she'll convince Homino to help Fei as well. 

She took an apple of the wicker basket on the middle of the breakfast table and headed upstairs. 

She had taken her shoes of in the foyer and avoided turning her head from side to side to keep the hairstyle in place. 

If anything happened she would have to go back and endure that painful process again. 

Serla had said if you take adequate care of the hairstyle it should last about a week or maybe if your lucky two. 

Most apprentice geisha ruined their styles while sleeping. 

Putting pressure on the hair while you rest on the pillow immediately flattened it and you would go back to your stylist. 

So the solution is the _takamakura _, or tall pillow. 

Geisha laid their head carefully on the _takamakura _to keep their hair safe and dazzling. The _takamakura _isn't a pillow in the normal sense of a soft object to rest your tired head on. The _takamuraka _is actually a tall wood poll with a hard fabric nest on the tip. This is where you rest your head. It is really quite uncomfortable, but the only way the geisha could sleep without throwing their hairstyle out the window. 

She made her way to her room, or the 'green room' as everyone called it when she heard some sniffling coming from the room two doors down from hers. 

She noticed the screen door was slightly opened, making a thin light line spread over onto the hall. 

It was Fei's room, the yellow room. 

Ryoko's good mood shifted to one of worry and nervousness. This was the second time she knew of Fei crying, and she _still _didn't know what to do. 

She stood outside the door, debating on whether to go on in, or go look for Serla. 

"Catara?" 

The door opened and Ryoko stood awkwardly as Fei broke down crying on her shoulder. 

Ryoko froze on the spot, arms straight down her arms. She felt Fei heaving on her shoulder and recognized the cry of despair escaping her lips. 

She slowly spread her arms around Fei's back, trying to give a little comfort to whatever was wrong. 

"I'm pregnant Cat. What am I going to do?" 

She burrowed her face in Ryoko's shoulder even more, making her confession sounded more like, "M, prenmant Kt. At m goindoo?" 

They made their way to her futon and both sat side by side, Fei still hiding away in Ryoko's shoulder sanctuary. 

Finally Ryoko realized Fei would not budge by herself, and gingerly unclasped Fei's hold on her shoulders. 

"I'm pregnant and I don't have anyway to take care of myself, much less a child! What am I going to do? I can't be a geisha anymore!" 

She moved her hands to her belly and gently rubbed, waiting for Ryoko's advice as it were a lifesaver as she drowned in a sea of despair. 

Ryoko on her side, thought she was the most incapable person to be that lifesaver. She was used to being the one who threw the person in the water, watching them beg for mercy and drown. 

Now she was the one designated to save a person, and she had no idea what to do. She was not patient or understanding. 

_I need to be..? I needed Tenchi. _He was the most understanding, caring, wonderful, amazing person she knew. _What would he do? _

She looked into Fei's eyes and recognized the gentleness there. 

The same gentleness she found in Tenchi's eyes. 

"Are you going to keep it?" 

Fei looked puzzled and then exclaimed, "Of course! No matter what, I could not kill my baby. He is already breathing in there." 

She glanced to her stomach and resumed her gentle massage. 

"Well then there is nothing to worry about. You have your uncle, Serla, and myself who will help you with anything and everything you might need. Just don't forget that." 

Ryoko saw the knots of worry in Fei's face fade away through her gentle encouragement. She must be doing something right after all. 

"I'm happy you're with us Catara-san. You will be the baby's godmother yes?" 

Ryoko's eyes grew as round and bright as the sun. Fei's eyes grew just as round from the spectacular Ryoko's eyes offered. 

There were no words between them, Ryoko hugged her and Fei hugged right on back. 

As Fei's eyes began to tear-up, she felt the rich fabric of Ryoko's kimono. 

She pulled back and took in the rich fabric and exquisite embroidery on the helm. 

Cat will make a great geisha.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Serla is waiting for you in the pink room. Ryo-ohki is with her I think." 

Ryoko smiled and stood up while fixing her kimono. She suddenly remembered why she had been so happy just a few moments earlier and a mischievous gleam colored her eyes. Fei laughed. 

"Come with me Fei. I have two great things to announce today." 

Fei's face held pure curiosity. One was that she was to be her baby's godmother, but what was the other? 

"So I see Homino-san decided to accept you?" 

Serla and Ryo-ohki were reading a book before Ryoko and Fei interrupted. 

"Meow, meow, Cat!" 

Ryo-ohki smiled and pointed at Ryoko's hair. She meant to say how beautiful she looked but hadn't learned to say that word yet. 

"Yup! Do you like?" 

Ryoko held out her arms and pirouetted across the room until she ended up next to Serla. 

"You are starting your transformation Cat." 

Serla-san wasn't willing to say anything else. In truth Cat looked wonderful, but she didn't want to build her confidence to the point she would stop trying to better herself. If that happened she would be good, very good but not great. Cat needed to be great. 

Ryoko kneeled down opposite of Serla and Ryou-ohki with Fei on her left. She beamed with held secrets and she physically looked like she would burst if she didn't say them soon. 

"After you unmercifully left me with Homino-san," Serla quirked an eyebrow at her familiarity with Homino's name, "I was taken into a room and he worked miracles with my hair." 

"It does look wonderful Cat." 

Fei touched her hair gently, in awe of the masterful design. Ryoko looked at her and turned to hold her hand. 

"Well, he obviously accepted me with me oblivious to his decision, but that wasn't the spectacular part." 

She took a dramatic pause and satisfactorily observed Fei and 

Ryou-ohki squirm with anticipation of what was coming next. 

Serla came as close to squirming as possible as she went over her gapped fang tooth twice with a quick flick of her tongue. 

"It seems that Homino-san isn't as accepting to other clients as he was to me. And one of those clients has a very temperamental father. So this father storms into his personal office." 

Ryoko stands up. She walks to the door and as she takes on Mimoniku's persona to give a better effect of the story. 

"…So after I shatter his machete and assure him his daughter will after all be attended by Homino-san he peacefully leaves." 

Fei and Ryo-ohki both held a perfect circle formation in their mouths and Serla-san huffed in approval. But the best part was yet to come. 

"So Homino-san starts laughing and pouring sake to celebrate that big oaf leaving, when he offers that I teach him some sword techniques and in return he attends to me for FREE!" 

Everybody cheered and started asking her questions all at once. 

Now Ryoko wasn't foolish enough to tell Serla that she had swindled Homino into not receiving a cent, she still didn't know what exactly made Serla tick. For now this little white lie would do no one any harm. 

Ryou-ohki walked over the table and sat on Ryoko's lap, ignoring how wrinkled the kimono would be because of it. 

Nobody seamed to notice, not even Serla. 

"Well done Cat. When did he say he would be stopping by?" 

"Mmm. Soon Serla-san. He didn't specify anymore than that." 

Serla nodded roughly in understanding and stood to leave. 

"You're leaving already Serla-san? Don't you want to celebrate?" 

"You three celebrate double for me Fei. Right now I have to go plan for Catara's official introduction. 


	6. From Caterpillar to Butterfly

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction   


**La Magdalena copyright**   


**The Sea Of Change**

Chapter 6:

From Caterpillar to Butterfly 

– – –

_Wait! Wait for me!_ Ryoko nose-dived and aimed for the middle of the v-shaped flock of ducks. 

She had been flying next to them, over them, and under them for many hours. Little by little the ducks had lost their fright and had even "quacked" back and forth with her a couple times. 

_Just be patient Ryoko, they'll accept you. Just a little more time,_ Ryoko encouraged herself. It was a spectacular day to go flying. The sun was fat and round; the sky was an endless sea of adventures. 

Ryoko had acknowledged the invitation and taken flight a short while after dawn. 

The wind swirled around her, and Ryoko purposely loosened her obi and kimono so she could better feel its caress. Her hair was running freely, whipping here and there with the wind's teasing moods. The pirate looked to her right and found herself no more than two feet away from a white spotted duck. He looked her over and finally 'quacked' her acceptance. 

Immediately after, the entire flock started 'quacking' and talking to each other, ignoring her presence. Or rather now being comfortable enough with her to go on with their daily routines. The way they seemed to be smiling suggested that maybe they were telling each other little jokes. 

_And why not?_ It was a beautiful day for flying. 

Ryoko took in the breathless sight below her. There were luscious mountains of white, looking more like giant mounds of icing than mountains. The flock was flying low enough to pass through the middle of two giant snow capped mountains. 

To Ryoko they took the shape of two sleeping giants. By the way they were shaped it looked like the Left Mountain - or Mateba as Ryoko named it- was stretching over to hug Sagure, the mountain on her right. 

A long stretch of Mateba overlapped Sagure on the base of the two mountains. She greeted her old friends and blew kisses as she and the flock flew by. 

They passed through Mateba and Sagure, and entered a valley created by the two mountains, in which rested a lake of mist. Little clouds that always were floating carelessly over the water top and spilling over the lake's edges gave it the misty appearance. 

Added to the mystifying sight, was a faint echo that shook the very foundations of the giant slumbering mountains. As she sailed through the valley, she passed over a great forest so rich and full that a normal human eye would not be able to distinguish where one treetop ended and the other began. 

After a few hours of flying, following the paths carved by the sun, the forest ended and a house came into view. This house was more than familiar to Ryoko, the flying onsen to the side, and the travel-worn path leading to Katshuito's shrine and the cave were visible for miles in every direction.

Ryoko froze, missing the 'quacks' her new friends exclaimed before continuing their flight to warmer places. She levitated in midair and adjusted her sight to see the house up close. 

The front door opened and a blonde head peered out followed by several other heads. One teal, one purple, and one light blue with high ponytails… 

The family is going somewhere. 

She forced her gaze from the front door to the newly added garage Washu had built for Nobuyuki's van. The door was already closing and Nobuyuki was parking the car in front of the house, leaving the engine running as he quickly opened the trunk. 

Ryoko could not tell what they were speaking about. Small clouds of mist appeared time and time again as their warm breath hit the cold surroundings. 

Ryoko focused on Ayeka. She was pale and frail looking. The yukata she was wearing under her mountain jacket fit her much too loosely, ruining her slender silhouette. 

Mihoshi crossed her line of vision, and Ryoko's gaze followed her to the car. She jumped in the back, slamming the car door behind her and almost hitting Kiyone in the face. 

Ryoko cracked a smile and quickly lost interest in the galaxy police officers as she heard the front door open and close. 

Tenchi came out of the house juggling three suitcases and doing a fairly poor job of it as he hobbled to the car. 

_Tenchi! _

Ryoko readied herself to phase in and catch him before he fell into the snow, but caught herself just as Ayeka beat her to him. Ayeka steadied his arm, and reached for one of the suitcases. 

By now, Nobuyuki and Sasami were already seated and waiting along with Mihoshi and Kiyone. 

Washu simply teleported herself in the van and comfortably settled herself along with a steaming cup of something while Katshuito made his way down from the shrine. 

Tenchi shook his head at the suitcase Ayeka was reaching for and handed her the lightest one he had instead with a thankful grin. They laughed at an inside joke of some kind and made their way side by side to the car. 

Ryoko's heart stopped as all the memories came flooding back into her like a torrent of thunderstorms. 

Tenchi and Ayeka had kissed and where now living the happy lives they had longed for but couldn't have with Ryoko present. Ryoko's lip began to quiver, not from the cold, but from the overwhelming effort to keep her emotions in check. They placed the luggage in the trunk and Ayeka and Katshuito took their seats. 

Tenchi ran back to lock the front door. Ryoko had steadily made her way closer and closer to the house. She was hugging herself and not taking her gaze away from Tenchi for a second. She absorbed the very essence of him… the way he walked, smiled, shivered in the cold. 

_His hair is longer than before… and he has gotten taller still._ she thought. Tenchi wore his hair loose and Ryoko wondered when he had changed hairstyles. 

He started to jog back to the car, playing with the car keys hanging from his fingers. As he was half way from the house to the car, he suddenly stopped and stared straight ahead of him, in the direction of the forest. 

He strained to look for something he shouldn't have been able to see with his normal human vision. He was looking straight at Ryoko and she could do nothing but stare right back. She wasn't completely sure why she knew he didn't really see her, maybe it was the furrowed expression he wore, or the slightly opened mouth he usually made when worried or sad. 

"Tenchi come son! We'll be late!" 

Ryoko turned towards the voice but Tenchi remained frozen on the spot. She turned her gaze to him again. She was inches from him now; she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Just a little bit closer and she would be able to smell his breath. 

Her hand rose involuntarily and made its way to his cheek. She caught herself as he inhaled a ragged breath. He was completely still, waiting for who knows what? When her hand came close to his cheek, he inhaled and closed his eyes, trying to magnify his senses. 

Ryoko's eyes narrowed and her hand shook. Barely millimeters from his face, she followed the outline of his cheek, taking into consideration his mouth, nose, ears… She closed her eyes and teleported away. 

– – –

"Cat. Cat." Ryoko scrunched up her face and grimaced at the voice rudely waking her up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and was surprised to find her cheeks moist and her face feeling slightly puffy. Her eyes felt like lead and her nose was stuffed up. 

She breathed through her mouth and let out a long sigh of relief mixed with despair. She cracked an eye and felt a tiny hand caressing her hair, pulling the bangs stuck to her face from her tears behind her ear. 

She half-heartedly smiled at her sister before sighing and hiding her face in the pillow. _What a cruel dream. Tenchi… It felt so real! The flying… the house… the family… Tenchi. He even looked more grown up since I left. More handsome…_

She buried her face deeper in the pillow. Clutching it so hard her nails hurt. _Ayeka looked different too. She seemed sickly and pale; not her usual glowing princess-y self._

Ryoko snorted into the pillow. _What an imagination you have Ryoko. You even made out the family to look different, as if time truly did pass with you there to witness the changes. No not Ryoko, not anymore. What an imagination you have Catara. _

"Meow. Cat wha is wong?" Ryo-ohki worded her concern as best she could. 

Ryoko lifted her head of the pillow and had found her cheeks were even wetter than before. She frowned and dragged the back of her hands roughly over her face, desperately trying to rid any evidence of her having cried during the night. 

"I'm fine Kitty. Just a stupid, stupid dream." She ruffled her sister's hair and made her way to the bathroom. Tonight would be the night she went out to her first teahouse. A geisha friend of Serla's would accompany her, introducing her and guiding her along. Homino-san would arrive shortly to re-style her two-week-old hair again, and help her into the kimono and obi. 

After she made certain the water was sufficiently warm for the jasmine to make its way from the water to her skin and make her smell like a garden, she began scrubbing herself clean and making a schedule of her day. 

_I can't believe I'm going out tonight as a geisha! Its only been what? _She counted the months with her fingers. _Four months! I have been in Kyoto since October! Now I understand when the people in the TV say "time flies", it truly does. _

She dried herself off with a towel, thankful for the mist of warmth the hot water had created in the bathroom. It was now February and unusually chilly for that time of year in Kyoto. 

Slowly the weather had been warming up. Ryoko felt that the weather and her heart where on the same frequencies. Her heart felt a load better… more warm and loved. 

When she first had arrived in Kyoto, every single object she glanced at… every single thing Serla taught her reminded her of Okayama. Ryoko realized that the Masaki clan had been her entire life! She had no experiences of her own to compare her new life with, with the exception of her existence aboard the Soja, but that wasn't much of a life anyway. 

She still missed them, but the pain was either fading away or burrowing deeper inside her where she could not feel it as often. She now had Fei, Serla, Basho, and the most important person Ryo-ohki. 

Just as long as Ryo-ohki was with her, she'd be okay. With so many things were going on in her life, she barely had time to reminisce about the "old times". 

Fei was finally starting to show a bit of belly and just thinking she would be this child's godmother sent shivers of pride all through her soul. And of course there was the whole "geisha" disposition. 

She had been taking lesson everyday, all day, and her mind was 

almost ready to bust from all the advice, and information she had packed into her tired brain. 

To better remember things, she would go over everything she learned every night before going to bed, silently making check marks of things she was sure she had down flat, and stars at things that needed more work. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her skin was radiant, a porcelain tint, with the help of a good soak in a milk bath twice a week. Her face was a perfect oval, with high cheekbones, a full mouth, with a hint of rose on her cheeks. 

Her eyes were as catlike as ever, but when she suggested to Serla to downplay their cat-like appeal, Serla was appalled. 

" Your eyes add an irresistible touch of sensuality that will drive men crazy! They won't know whether you want to make love to them or hunt them down. Cat, most men like a challenge, and you are the biggest challenge out there. A wild thing, which they will try their hardest to tame and control. Your job will be to let them slowly think they have the advantage as you hold the strings." 

Ryoko smiled to herself. One of the things with a check next to it was her smile. She had it down flat, and had even practiced several variations. 

When she wanted to seem humble and shy, she would smile with a closed mouth, curving the ends slightly. To make the effect whole, she would look down, flutter her eyelids, and hold her breath slightly to create an attractive blush on her cheeks. 

When she wanted to make believe she was interested in a man, she would look at his eyes quickly and then look down, biting her lip gently. This last gave her the added touch of being naïve. 

She had several others, but didn't exactly know if they worked. She hadn't really tried it on anybody except the mirror yet._ I guess I'll know tonight._

She also found out from Serla that a Japanese man was different from any other man on earth. They liked a demure, feminine woman, who at their choosing turned into a flame of passion and desire. _Isn't that all men?_

A Japanese man finds a woman finely dressed more sexually appealing than a naked figure. The promise of slowly pealing the layers of the kimono, to reveal the soft, plump skin was enough to entice their infinite interest; and in a geisha's interest, his wallet. 

The most erotic part of a geisha to a Japanese man had to be the back of her neck, and her back. Perhaps that is why the kimono worn by geisha left the neck and a few bumps of the spine visible. 

"A hidden path to unknown wonders", Serla had described it. 

To make sure a man took extra special notice of this erotic region, a geisha would often paint elaborate designs on the bare skin, accentuating the fine curve of the neck and upper back. 

Ryoko had a gorgeous neck, which seemed to stretch on forever. 

She had massaged lotion to her neck every night, making sure it was enticing enough for even a blind man. She even tasted the lotions until she found one with an agreeable taste. Just in case someone wanted to taste her_. Why not?_

Another valuable thing she learned from the lessons with Serla was how exactly to entertain a man. Most men who visited teahouses were not looking for polite conversation or a striptease. And every hour they requested a geisha was money out of their pockets, so a geisha had to be a good entertainer to be called back. 

An okay geisha was worth about twenty yen an hour. But a prima geisha was worth five thousand yen an hour at the very least, and only to entertain, nothing more. 

This was a fine way to make a living, but with the cost of the okiya, the expensive kimonos and the like it really did not add to very much at all. 

As Serla had explained this to Ryoko a few weeks back, they had enjoyed a good cup of coffee. This was an addiction Serla had not been able to rid herself of and which Ryoko took to immediately." A geisha's success depends entirely on her danna. 

This is a man who pays for the geisha's expenses, from the okiya to her kimono, and added gifts of his own. In return the geisha makes herself available to him for whatever he might need. To him and only him, mind you." Ryoko understood well enough Serla was talking about sex, and was glad this activity was limited to a few of her choosing. 

She put on a cashmere robe with curiously a flock of birds flying around the hem. The birds embroidered looked a lot like the ducks in her dream. Ryoko again looked at herself in the mirror. She was happy to find fewer traces of the demon and more of Catara. 

She made her way slowly to the pink room. Enjoying the soft, rich feel of the robe against her bare legs. 

Her head began to hurt lightly. The pain felt like a small throbbing, starting from inside her and making its way to her forehead and back. Much like waves in the ocean. Until now she had been able to ignore it, but suddenly it came with unending waves of pain. 

She grabbed her head and stood there, trying to control the pain by sheer force of will. It had worked on the Soja, but now it did nothing to ease her aching head. _Maybe I haven't eaten enough? Ow! Here it comes again. _

As another wave of pain made its way, she tightened her fists in her hair and leaned on the wall in the hallway for support. _Or maybe it is something I ate? What did Serla say about mixing certain foods together_? 

The extra effort she put into thinking of the cause of her migraine, it made it double in intensity. _ I ate a salad, with coffee and some miso soup. Was that a bad combination of foods? Am I having indigestion then? _

Serla had explained that mixing certain foods together was not a good idea because of not only the fact that it was absolutely disgusting, but that it also would make the stomach hurt. Indigestion she called it. The example Serla had given Ryoko was eating chocolate with garlic. _ No. It's not indigestion, that makes the stomach hurt, not the head. _

Ryoko's sense of taste, a matter of endless curiosity to her, seemed to be aloof. It was thoroughly unpredictable in it's nature, not caring of time or day. Consequently, Ryoko only knew what water, clear pea soup, and matcha actually tasted like. It was the only food she had tasted with her taste buds working properly. It was more of a lottery ticket only instead of money, the prize was finding out how different foods tasted. _I can't wait to taste chicken. Then I'll know somewhat how everything else tastes, since they often say everything tastes like chicken._

The only thing I had differently was that cold tea Serla insisted on making me drink before going to bed last night. Maybe that was it! I did feel kind of lightheaded and dizzy as I fell asleep. What the hell did she put in it!?

She made her way with slow, clumsy steps to the pink room down the hall, but thankfully before she had to open the door, Serla impatient with her delay opened the door to look for her. 

She almost knocked her over, but with the same strong grasp she had used when Ryoko almost fainted from lack of food, she guided her into the room and kneeled by her on soft velvet cushions. 

"I think I over did it a bit with the tea last night hmm?" 

She asked herself more than Ryoko as she dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth she had reserved for taking out stains on the tatami mats. 

"What the hell was in that!?" Serla hit her gently with the cloth on the shoulder. "Don't talk like that Cat! What have I been teaching all along? A geisha speaks correctly everyday, all day long." 

"Well, why does my head feel like a natural disaster is reeking havoc in there?" Ryoko groaned and grabbed her head delicately with both hands. 

"Try and relax your muscles. Don't strain anything, imagine you are floating in limbo. That will help you get rid of the pain." 

Ryoko, too much in agony to question her directions, simply imagined herself flying. Before she knew it, she was reliving her 

Dream down to the very detail. Her mind ignored her protests and focused on the one thing that she tried to avoid the most… Tenchi. 

She saw his face again, his closeness to Ayeka when he almost fell, but now she remembered things she had not noticed before. For instance, Tenchi had been wearing clothes she had never seen, and he had new bruises on his hands, commonly caused by his training. 

Ayeka as she noticed before, was much too skinny and pale. She had slight shadows under her eyes, which was a huge surprise to Ryoko, who had personally witnessed the pains Ayeka took to look like the princess she was. 

_Why did I dream with them that way?_ She could do nothing to fight the melancholy feeling creeping its way to the surface from the pits of her soul's inner sanctum. 

Ryoko heard a sigh and a hand gently placed on her shoulder. 

" I'm sorry Cat. I had no idea this would have such an effect on you." 

Ryoko snapped her eyes opened and stared at Serla. Her eyes roamed every inch of Serla's features. Trying to judge how much she knew, if anything or most likely everything. The time had come to finally find out who Serla really was. 

– – –

"Don't look at me like that Cat. I was just trying to rid that depressive look from your eyes. You know men can tell and they don't want find a woman with a sad, pitiful story displayed clear as day in her eyes." 

Serla folded the damp cloth on her lap while saying this, but her eyes never left Ryoko's own for a second. " Anybody with a single shred of intelligence can tell you ran away." 

Ryoko's eyes hardened. _She knows about Tenchi! About everybody! I knew it!_ She made a move to stand but Serla's hand still on her shoulder pinned her down to the tatami mat. 

"Listen Cat, I swear by the heavens as they hear me that you're the most stubborn, bull headed, girl I have ever seen!" She pinched Ryoko's chin, trying to show some kind of sympathy. 

"Don't worry. Your secret, whatever you ran away from, is still yours. I just slipped a potion in your tea. It allowed you to, in a sense, cast your astral projection and visit them. Which is obliviously something you have been longing to do. Isn't it stubborn little Cat?" 

She offered Ryoko a warm, gapped toothed smile and witnessed Ryoko's eyes lose some of their hardness. 

"You should have asked me first Serla-san. Don't ever do that again, ever." She relaxed, and ran a hand through her drying tresses. 

"How did you learn to do that? And how did you know where my projection would go? And what the hell did you put in the tea, my head feels as though it was stuck in a vice!" She rubbed gently on the side of her head, thinking of a million and one more questions but waiting for Serla to first answer those three. 

"Aren't we curious?" Serla sighed and looked around the room while taking her time to answer. "I suppose I do owe you some explanations." 

Ryoko cocked her eyebrow and gave her a look, "Some explanations?" Serla grinned and flicked her tongue through her gap. She stood up and motioned for Ryoko to follow her lead. 

"Homino-san will be here soon, I'll explain it to you as I ready you." They headed to an armoire placed on the right corner of the pink room and Serla took out countless bottles filled with sweet smelling liquid that instantly filled the room with their tantalizing scents. 

Ryoko breathed deeply and sighed, almost forgetting the explanation Serla owed her… almost, but not quite. 

"You must have notice how much I stand out here in Kyoto, Catara. Well in the whole of Japan for that matter. "She rolled up the sleeves of Ryoko's robe and opened one of the bottles. She poured a generous amount of the thick yellowish liquid on her palms and began massaging it delicately, but with a hint of urgency on Ryoko's arms. 

"I am no more Japanese than mango, I was born on the desserts of Morocco and found myself here through the course the stars held out for me. I am a gypsy, but this I am telling only you, so be careful of spreading it around! Here anybody who isn't Shinto is looked upon disapprovingly and my life is hard enough as it is without adding pointless hardships to it." 

She poured some more liquid to her palms and began massaging it into Ryoko's other arm. " What I gave you yesterday is called Minao, and is used by the gypsies to ease the ache of the longing heart. It will offer you a chance to visit and heal whatever your heart cannot heal on its own." 

After Serla was satisfied Ryoko's arms were as soft and enticing as they could ever be, she dragged two cushions with her feet (using her toes as fingers) from the low table. She placed one in front of the other and as she kneeled motioned for Ryoko to do the same. 

"Face away from me Cat. I'm going to do your back and neck." 

Ryoko took her robe of and twisted it so it covered her rump and front. She had her arms crossed, keeping the robe in place so as not to reveal her breasts. 

"How did you end up in Japan Serla-san?" Ryoko had no idea where Morocco was located on earth, but judging that she had never heard talk of it before, thought it must have been millions of miles away. The way Serla made it sound, it was in the middle of nowhere. 

"The adventure of life led me here… Well that and Basho." She made a sound that Ryoko judged to be a sort of deep, throaty laugh though it sounded more like a gargle. 

"Basho was my savior, without him I'd be dead." Ryoko twisted around to look into her face, and confirmed what she had understood from the wistful tone in her voice. 

Serla had a far off look on her face, and had unknowingly stopped massaging oil on Ryoko's back. Ryoko grinned and was dying to know what exactly had happened between Serla and Basho. 

I bet they were lovers. I wonder what happened? Or maybe … they still go at it?

"Well that's enough of that." Serla clapped her hands on her lap and stood up in a pleased huff. There was a doorbell and Ryoko excitedly rearranged her robes, having a little trouble with not exposing herself while doing it. 

"Homino is here. Place a couple of cushions in the middle of the room and can you help me by putting away the oils? I'll go greet Homino. Make sure you feel comfortable kneeling on the cushions, putting makeup on a geisha is long work." 

She slid the door shut behind her and Ryoko reached for the opened bottle and placed it with the rest in the armoire. 

After she was kneeling comfortably, or as comfortable as possible while in that position, her mind wandered to the conversation she had just had with Serla. 

A gypsy. I guess that must some kind of group or something. I'll ask her later.

She snapped her fingers in inpatients and bit her lip. She felt a small but needle sharp pain and felt a warm liquid make its way down her chin. She had bit so hard that she had drawn her own blood. 

She still was surprised herself, with how vulnerable her body had become without her gems. She touched her bottom lip with her index finger and tasted the blood. 

Nothing. 

Her sense of taste was coming and going with a mind of its own. It would have to make up its mind sometime. Hopefully it would decide to stay. Though with the diet Serla had her on, she suspected the food was not at all to be worthy of taste. 

But it was better to decide for yourself not to eat the good food and still know that you were capable of tasting it instead of having no choice in the matter at all. 

Ryoko had sneaked junk food up to her room every night and with trembling hands shoved the food into her mouth, praying it would have some kind of taste. She had failed every single time, although Ryo-ohki loved eating in bed. She had even helped smuggle food into the room with the danger of Serla's sharp eyes. 

"Every time we meet you are day dreaming Catara-san." 

Homino entered the pink room with his assistant Ayumi. Ayumi was wearing a gold yukata with green at the hem, while Homino, himself, was comfortably wearing a pair of slacks and a loose beige shirt. 

Ryoko rose from the kneeling position and with a small smile bowed in greeting. In a surprising action, she turned to face Ayumi and bowed just as she had to Homino, only slightly higher. 

Ayumi flushed at the respect seldom giving to her (a mere worker) by a geisha. Ryoko was not yet a geisha but she would soon be, a fact not lost in the blushing Ayumi. 

Homino took all this in with a slight interest. He was completely focused on the task of Ryoko's hair and wardrobe. 

"Sit Catara. I will begin. Ayumi!" 

He raised his hands out, while Ayumi hurriedly cleaned his hands with a disinfectant towelet. He shook his hands in the air to dry them off, and gave an exaggerated sigh, as if that simple task had exhausted his energy reserves. 

"Ok. Serla and I agree that for your first time out, you will wear a black wig. I brought three with me to see which will go the best with the kimono you'll be wearing tonight. " 

Ryoko frowned. "What's wrong with my hair!" 

"Don't get so offensive Cat. It's in your best interest that you not stand out tonight. And that blue hair of yours is the brightest beacon I can think of." 

"It's not blue, its tymilo." 

"What?" 

"My hair. The color is tymilo." 

"Mmm." Homino directed his attention to the boxes on the table placed by Ayumi as they had talked. Now Ayumi was kneeling quietly in the corner, waiting for anything else Homino might need of her. 

"Let me see your face." He lifted Ryoko's chin and with the other hand felt every inch of her face. Deciding on what colors to choose, what to accentuate, the lips, cheekbones, eyes... _Definitely the eyes. _

"What happened to your bottom lip?" 

"Oh, I accidentally bit it." Homino frowned and shook his head in disapproval. 

"I'll have to work around that." He let go of Ryoko's chin and opened one of the small trunks on the table. 

He took out a small teardrop shaped bottle with a stark white liquid inside. Ryoko curiously stood up straight and moved her face around to get a better view of the trunk's contents. Homino, however, was in the way. 

He also took out a variety of brushes with full tips, thin tips, and fan shaped tips. Ryoko was by now halfway between a sitting position and a standing one, balancing so she could see what all he was doing. As Homino turned around, she flopped back down on the velvet cushions. 

He had the opened bottle of white liquid in his hand, and dipped his index and middle fingers in. He rubbed them together and made a sound of approval as he wiped his fingers on a rag hanging from his front pocket. 

He then picked up a fat round brush and dipped it in the white liquid. "Hold still Catara. This might be a little cold." 

Ryoko barely breathed as Homino applied the white makeup to her face. It seemed to her that he had painted every inch of her face, but in reality he had left her eyes and mouth bare. If anyone else had seen her, they would have compared her to a child who in playing ghosts, had decided to cut some holes in a bed sheet. 

He also purposely stopped painting on the edge of her face, where the hairline started. This gave the illusion of the geisha wearing a sort of Noh Theater mask. 

Next he took the end of a pigment stick and burned it with a match. The tip turned charcoal black and he used this to outline the eyes and eyebrows. This gave her an exaggerated cat-like appearance, which helped her already feline features, making her look fabulously wild. 

He shadowed her eyes, making the lid black in a look coined "smoldering". He then applied a slight red to the cheeks, on the middle of the cheekbone, giving her the appearance of a slight blush. 

Anybody wearing white makeup must be very careful on how they paint their lips. The common mistake made is painting them in normal western makeup leaving the with "fish bloated" lips. So taking into consideration Ryoko's already blood red bottom lip, decided to use an old geisha trick. 

Pouty lips were always in style, and Ryoko's were as pouty and full as he had ever seen. He took red lip pigment, and with a thin tip brush, painted only the middle of the top and bottom lips, leaving the edges unpainted. If the viewer stepped back, her lips would look heart shaped and very suggestive. The most important thing was that they didn't over power the rest of her face, only accentuated her beauty. 

Homino stepped back to survey his work. He grinned, "Ayumi come here. Tell me, am I not a genius?" 

Ayumi readily agreed, but truly did think Ryoko beautiful. 

"Ok, now the wig." He had already chosen the peach split wig and after pulling Ryoko's hair back, fastened it with a million bobby pins, which created an unbearable itch in Ryoko's head. 

"Now don't you dare scratch! That will be a dead give away your wearing a wig, plus you will ruin my masterpiece. Also try not to touch your face, and when you drink only take in tiny sips so the lip color won't rub off on the glass." 

Next came the kimono and obi. Serla had earlier placed both items on the corner of the table, wrapped in a thin feather like paper. 

Homino after making sure his hands were clean, unwrapped the kimono from its packaging and ordered Ayumi to assist Ryoko in removing her robe. 

Ryoko gave Ayumi a panicked look but sucked in her embarrassment. Homino took no notice of the slender curves of her body, and before Ryoko knew it, she was being tugged here and there, making sure the kimono fit her perfectly. 

Next came the obi and after a few tugs of its own, Homino sighed in satisfaction. The kimono was a honey colored silk beauty with a design of swimming fish on the helm. The obi was light green, with little star designs sown into it, with silver thread, making it shimmer and shine as it hit the light. 

Ryoko herself was as exquisite as her gown. The smoky touch Homino added to her eyes and the black wig were in direct contrast with her dazzling amber eyes. The first place you would look would be her eyes, and certainly that sight alone could take your breath away. 

They moved to the foyer down stairs and Ayumi helped her with her tabi and zori. Serla reappeared from the kitchen with Ryo-ohki in tow. Ryo-ohki clapped and would have gone to hug her big sister if it weren't for Serla. 

"Hug her when she comes home Kitty. Right now she can't even touch herself for fear of ruining her kimono and makeup. 

Ryo-ohki nodded in understanding and instead gave Ryoko a huge smile. Ryoko, filled to the brim with nervousness, only frowned in response. Homino had not allowed her to look in the mirror, claiming it was bad luck. 

Serla handed her a shawl and bowed her head. "Well, Mayuri is waiting outside. She didn't want to come in and waste time. You'll soon learn that time to a geisha is priceless, and every single minute you're not at a party, your losing money." 

Ryoko nodded and swallowed a knot of nervousness. "Good luck Catara." 

Ryoko looked from Serla to Homino to Ayumi and Ryo-ohki. She exhaled and braced herself. She had been working for this moment for the last months and she wasn't going to back out now just because she had gigantic butterflies reeking havoc in her stomach. 

She closed the door behind her, without looking back. 

"You must be Catara Sokimobu, pleased to meet you." Even as Mayuri greeted Ryoko, she started to walk down the street. 

Mayuri was a geisha and looked beautiful. She had an impeccably round face and a long slender figure, which was perfect for the kimono. 

"Nice to meet you." 

Ryoko noticed how she took quick tiny steps, much like Serla had taught her. Ryoko realized all the things she had learned where finally going to be put into use. This was it. 

"Where are we going Mayuri?" As they reached the end of the block and waited for the light to turn red to cross the street, Mayuri finally had some time to pay attention to Ryoko. 

"Sorry I'm rushing, except you took longer than I expected. Wow, your eyes are beautiful! No wonder Serla-san decided to sponsor you." She gave Ryoko a warm smile and continued walking as the light turned red. 

"We are going first to the Miriahi teahouse. Then we will either go to the Ambassador's out house or the Sakira teahouse. Depends on how the night goes." 

Ryoko mouthed the names of the teahouses, engraving them in her memory. "We will only stay awhile Catara, it is always better to leave men wanting more than getting bored." She laughed at her rhyme and Ryoko nervously smiled along with her. 

"Don't worry Catara. Anything you need I will help you with. Just remember they are just men, nothing magical about them." 

They continued in silence, Ryoko waiting for the right time to ease her growing curiosities. Finally after seeing the correct moment would not magically present itself, she blurted out, "How do you know Serla-san?" 

"Oh, she sponsored me too, when I wanted to become a geisha a few years back. When she called and asked me to introduce you, I was delighted. I knew anybody she had taken under her wing was worth it." She grinned and pointed with a nod of her head at the old style mansion at the beginning of the block ahead and to their right. 

"That's the emperor's Kyoto estate." A thick iron gate, as well as soldiers at every post, guarded the mansion. "That mansion is actually only the reception hall. There is a small forest and then after about a ten-minute drive you arrive at the real emperor's house, and mind you this is only a branch of the exclusive estate in Tokyo. The dream of any geisha is to be invited there. Perhaps you'll get there someday." 

They walked by the estate and finally after a few more blocks arrived at the Miriahi teahouse. Mayuri bowed to the mistress of the house and humbly introduced the new geisha Catara Sokimobu. 

It was very important to be in good terms with the mistresses of the teahouses as they informed you of any important parties going on and when. Plus they put in kind words to their "regulars". 

They slipped their shoes off the in the hall and quietly entered the main room. 

"Look who's here! Mayuri-san you're late, but now that you're here you can settle this old argument I have with Mosiko here." The bohemian looking man pointed to his middle-aged companion who already seemed to have had enough to drink for the evening. 

Ryoko observed Mayuri delicately smiled and sort of glided to the table and take a seat between both men. Ryoko just stood there, not sure if she was invited and suddenly forgetting all the things that Serla had advised to do to ease the situation. 

"Well, isn't your friend going to join us Mayuri? Or is she going to stand there all night?" 

Ryoko straightened up and glided as best as she could to the table. Her mind was frantically searching for something to say and the only thing that came to mind was knocking his lights out. She grimaced slightly. _ I can't solve my fears with violence anymore, I won't. But then what?_

She was feet away from the table when her gaze rested on his empty sake cup, and the half-empty bottle of sake next it. The gods knew this man, whoever he was, had enough to drink, but that was the only semi sensible thing that came to mind at the moment. 

She reached for the bottle and raised it to almost touch the rim of his glass before asking in a voice that mostly resembled a purr. "Would you like more sake?" 

The man nodded yes, watching every movement of her hands. Ryoko inwardly frowned. Serla had said men would fall in love with her eyes, but this idiot was looking at her hands as if they were pieces of meat to a hungry wolf. Then a stroke of genius came to her. _Better to keep them wanting more than getting bored._

As she began to fill his cup, she tipped the bottle as if it were really heavy, and in response her sleeve shifted to show a little bit of her wrist and arm. Ryoko, who was watching the man's face the entire time, was extremely pleased to see he had gasped and held his breath. 

She set the bottle down and sat in middle between him and the drunken man, opposite Mayuri in the round table, so the low round table was boy, girl, boy, girl. Mayuri grinned and began the conversation exclusively to the man Ryoko had been flirting with. 

"Why Matobi, I believe you have found your model you have been looking all around Japan for." 

"Mmm." 

They both turned to observe how Ryoko next tried to strike up a conversation with the drunk, Hikaru. Matobi drank his sake in one swig and slammed the glass down on the table. He turned to Mayuri and gave her an exasperated sigh. 

"I don't know why I waste my time coming to these teahouses Mayuri. I should be home finishing the painting for the exhibition coming up." He ran agitated hands though his hair, and Mayuri observed he had dry paint stuck on the inside of his fingernails. 

"I'm stuck! No more inspiration Mayuri. Do you know that that is the worst nightmare for any artist? And it's happening to me!" He grabbed his head with both hands and Mayuri took her cue and refilled his glass. 

"Don't worry so much Matobi I'm cer-" 

"Don't worry!" He lifted his head and glared at her. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!? I'm stuck! Finished! Done! No more, no more…" 

He sulked like a spoiled child who was not getting the toy of the month. Mayuri's tactic of gentle reassurances was not working, but instead only adding fuel his self-pity. She shifted her position and focused on how her "little sister" Catara was doing. 

Ryoko who had given up on Hikaru, instead was busy analyzing how other geisha acted. There was a beautiful geisha on the low table to their left, who was playing her shamisen and singing the loveliest melody. In Ryoko's opinion she sounded like those delicate birds that often serenaded her in the depths of the blossomed cherry trees in Okayama. 

She felt a soft tapping underneath the table on her leg, and was about to put the drunk Hikaru in his place when Mayuri caught her eye. 

She motioned with her eyes to the door and they slowly made their way to leave. 

There was no gain in staying any longer with one man drunk and the other in a mild depression. As Ryoko made her way across the room to slip her tabi on, Mayuri lingered near the table and noticed Matobi keeping his gaze on her. She smiled and bowed before catching up to Ryoko. 

As they walked on the street again, both pulled their wraps closer as the chill in the air was not kind to their silk kimono. "In the next teahouse remember to bow before you get ready to part, and offer to make the utmost to be available if they call on you. Make them feel they are the most important clients you have, your a-list." 

Ryoko had not even noticed that she forgot to bow. She had been ready to leave that place the second after she sat down. 

"Those men were… something." Not wanting to seem crude, she did not specify her true sentiments. 

"Drunk you mean? Well don't feel too relieved, for I have a good feeling they will call on you very soon." 

"Really? I don't think they'll even remember what they had for lunch." 

"Yes well, as time goes along you'll learn to judge how certain men operate. For example, Matobi is a struggling artist who has been offered the chance to premiere his work in the emperor's palace in Tokyo. He is in a lot of stress, so he drinks the night away, and paints during the day." 

"He shouldn't drink then but get a good night's sleep to feel refreshed." 

Mayuri chuckled before answering, "I suppose that is the right thing to do, but for some reason artists always seem to want to be suffering or in the brink of the abyss to get inspiration. Matobi feels he'll find it in alcohol. Don't worry, soon he'll get out of this funk his in, and then he's absolutely charming." 

_Good night's sleep, lord where did that come from? It's not like I don't drown away my sorrows in drink almost like clockwork,_ Ryoko thought to herself as they waited on the corner of the street. When the light turned red, and they could pass, she was momentarily confused when Mayuri didn't move forward. The pirate then noticed a long, black car drive up and the driver door open to reveal a huge man. Ryoko's eyes grew as large as saucers. _This man is bigger than a whale!_ She had no idea humans could be this size! He bowed his head to both of them and opened the passenger door. 

"Hello Ichima. I hope we didn't burden you by coming for us without an appointment." 

He nodded his head, and Ryoko could have sworn he blushed slightly, but that was gone as soon as Ryoko spied it. "This is my little sister Catara Sokimobu. This is Ichima Sakuyema." 

Ryoko nodded and both speedily entered the luxurious car. Ichima made his way to the driver door slowly and when he sat down both Ryoko and Mayuri hopped in their seats. 

As the car started, Mayuri raised the automatic window separating the front seats from the back. 

"Mayuri he's huge!" Ryoko said in disbelief. 

"Yeah, but you should have met him a few years earlier. If you think he's huge now, before he was a giant." She grinned at Ryoko and scooted closer. 

"He was a pro sumo wrestler, in a freak accident which happen only in legends, he broke his back and dislocated four discs. By sheer force of will he walked again, but the doctors were adamant, he would not be able to fight again. Sumo wrestling was a thing of that past. So now, he acts as bodyguard to the elite geisha and sometimes as driver. 

"How did you two meet?" 

"He was the man who bid the highest for my mizuage." 

Ryoko' mouth hung open and she glanced from Mayuri to Ichima and back again. How in the world was that physically possible? And she said that he used to be even bigger! 

"Don't look so shocked Catara-san. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience, counting the fact it was my first one and everything." The car pulled up to a white washed house that had orange clay tiles and exotic looking plants all over the outside walls. The passenger door opened and both geisha stepped out to the chill of the night air. 

Ryoko had a horrible itch on her head, but was determined to make sure that the wig should outlast the night. She tapped her foot to try to keep her mind off the itch. 

"Thanks for the ride Ichima-san." Mayuri bowed, and Ryoko noted it was deeper and longer than usual. Ichima seemed to blush again, and Ryoko knew something was going on. Ryoko then bowed and when she looked up, gave a little conspiratorial wink and laughed when he shifted nervously on his feet. 

Before entering, Mayuri whispered in her ear. "Be your most charming here Catara. The ambassador is a very powerful man, and if he takes a liking to you, doors will instantaneously open for you that would have been forever closed." 

The gate opened and they entered a lush garden with a heated pool in the middle that was shaped like a catfish right down to narrow strips of the pool representing its whiskers. 

There were geisha everywhere- about fifty- two for every man there. Mayuri walked towards a man, about fifty years of age but as handsome as ever. He was one of those people who seemed not to age, but freeze in time. 

He was tall (Ryoko later found out he was Japanese but lived most of his life in Tibet) and his skin tanned. He had a touch of gray around the temples that gave him the look of an intellectual, not to forget the glasses he wore… a thin wooden frame that in turn framed his own toned jaw perfectly. 

Ryoko immediately focused on him, but before she had a chance to keep up with Mayuri to talk to him and man touched her arm. 

"I'm thirsty." 

Ryoko bewildered blurted out, "Good for you." 

She turned to look for the man, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Mayuri. She frowned and heard some laughter behind her. She turned to the man who tapped her arm and he began to laugh his head off. 

Eyes turned towards them and all Ryoko could do was stand there trying to seem like she found him funny. Inside she was ready to bust his kneecaps. 

After he calmed down, he dried his eyes and took her hand to a bar on the corner of the garden. All Ryoko could was follow. 

He took out two glasses and an unopened bottle of sake and waited for Ryoko to serve. She grudgingly filled the two cups, but left hers on the table. 

"Aren't you going to drink with me? I don't trust people who don't drink." 

"Well you don't trust half of this planet sir." 

He laughed again and drank his then her glass too. 

"I haven't seen you here before geisha." 

"I… this is my first time here." 

He waited for something else Ryoko might say, but she looked uncomfortable. "What is your name geisha? Or should I just make up one?" he sighed. 

"Catara, Catara Sokimobu." 

He was getting irritated at her short answers but tried one last time. 

"In my experience a geisha always develops a crush on a special client. I myself have had star struck geisha foolishly declare their love to me. So tell me, is that man yours?" 

Ryoko, who's eyes were roaming the party, wanting to give him the hint of ending the conversation, suddenly snapped to focus on his face. He now had her full attention. 

"What gives you the idea I have a crush? I barely arrived a half hour ago." 

"You didn't see the way you were looking when I tapped your shoulder and the devil look in your eyes you gave me when I interrupted you." 

He laughed and served himself some more sake and left the other cup full, inviting Ryoko to take it. Ryoko looked at the full cup. 

I guess some one is finally noticing my eyes like Serla said. 

She smiled and sipped the sake. 

"That's better. Now tell me… where in carnations are you from? Obviously you are not Japanese, but I can't place you anywhere. Your eyes are so unique." 

He pinched his chin with his hand, searching for the answer to his own question. _What am I going to say? I'm from the demented mind of a scientist? Or a soldier created to break up the strongest empire in the universe? Or better yet a demon?_

"I … I don't know actually. I was raised by a man not my father." 

Well, it is kind of the truth. Kagato did raise me, or at least was there.

"Well, I'll figure out where you're from eventually. So who is your adopted father, is he Japanese?" 

"He is NOT my father, not even by name. He was just a man who raised me… that's all." Ryoko's eyes shined in pain and the man dropped the subject. She drank the remainder of the sake and held the empty cup for him to refill. 

"I see you've met the ambassador Catara-san." Both Ryoko and the man she had been talking with turned to see Mayuri bowing to them before officially joining the conversation. Ryoko looked on with disbelief at the man before her. 

He is the ambassador?! Great! I'm really in for it now. I acted everything but a geisha to him. 

"When you told me you were bringing a new geisha, you didn't tell me she would be so beautiful and so interesting." He winked at Ryoko, and it seemed he read her thoughts for next he said, "Plus, she has the best manners I have seen, nothing but the purest lady." 

Now he was milking it, but Ryoko had to smile. This man, or ambassador, wasn't half-bad… 

– – –

"How were the parties Catara-san?" An excited Fei asked Ryoko when she came home at seven in the morning. Fei was the only one up so early, so in preparation had made a fresh batch of coffee and had settled down with a good book to wait for her arrival. 

Ryoko yawned as she accepted the cup of coffee and sat down next to her in the breakfast table. "It was good." 

She sipped her coffee some more and Fei made such a funny dissatisfied face that Ryoko had to laugh. "A little more detail if you please 'Ms. Thing' Fei teased. 

"Well the first teahouse we went to was horrible. Mayuri said those men would surely call for me, but I seriously doubt they'll even remember me. Oh, but the place was high class all the way. All the geisha wore exquisite kimonos and there was one geisha with the most beautiful voice… I wonder if I'm going to have to sing like her when I perform?" 

Ryoko left the question hanging in the air as she sipped more of her coffee. The night had been cold, and the coffee a good warmer upper. 

"The next party Mayuri took me to was the Ambassador of Tibet's house." 

"That sounds so dreamy! Tell me, was he handsome and regal?" 

"Well, when I first got there, there was the most handsome man, he looked like the emperor himself, but I spent the night conversing with another man. As it turned out I ended up spending the evening with the real ambassador. I had no idea who he was and acted horribly to him. So I think it's safe to say, I won't be called from any of the men I met tonight." 

"I think you're over stating things Cat." 

"Yeah well… I'm going to sleep. Wake me up around twelve, twelve thirty?" 

Fei nodded and when Ryoko had taken all her things of and washed her face she was laying in bed, dead tired, but still awake. She thought of everything and everyone. 

_Maybe I really can pull this of. Truthfully, I always thought someone from Okayama would have come looking for me by now. They really are happier without me blowing up the house or getting them tangled in adventures._ She laid on the futon, hands behind her head and sighed. 

Well, too bad for them, it's their loss. I don't want boring old Jurain royalty telling me how barbaric or clumsy I am. I'm much better here. These people accepted me just the way I am, and it was my choice to change. They have asked not a single question of my past. I bet they are dying to know though. 

She rolled over to her left side, and gazed lovingly at Ryo-ohki. When she came to bed, Ryo-ohki had not even stirred. Seeing her sleep so peacefully made her own eyes feel heavy as she fell asleep. 

– – –

First string play three times, then move index over once, middle twice, play fourth string… perfect! 

Ryoko was practicing a complicated piece on her shamisen, and had started taking singing lessons with Mayuri. The shamisen was going swimmingly, the singing not so good, but Ryoko was determined to at least be okay. 

They had gone out about twenty times now, every night about five different parties, always staying about two hours in each. Ryoko had been surprised that the day after the first night she had gone out she received fifteen different invitations, none from the Ambassador or Matobi. 

Everyday she underwent the process of transforming into a geisha. She barely remembered what a good pair of jeans felt like anymore! 

She wasn't complaining though. It was always good to feel silk on your bare skin, a great aphrodisiac if there ever was one. 

"Oh my god!!!" 

Fei barged into the room waving a letter with her hands. "Guess who has called on you?" 

She giggled and hugged the letter to her chest before flopping down next to a curious Ryoko. Ryoko laid the shamisen next to her feet and reached for the letter but Fei kept it out of her reach. 

"Guess Cat." Ryoko made a face and reached for it again, and again Fei moved it further away from her grasp. 

"Come on guess!" 

"If you don't tell me now or show me that letter I'm going to …" She looked all over the room and finally decided to pick up her shamisen. "Club you over the head with this here shamisen." 

Fei rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's Matobi! He wrote that he wants you to pose for him Cat! Isn't that exciting?" 

Ryoko read the letter and stood up suddenly. "This letter was written days ago! And it says he will come visit half an hour ago!" 

She looked down to see Fei struggle to get to her feet. Her belly was now a considerable size, and Ryoko held a steady hand for her to lean on. 

"He's downstairs." 

"What! Now! Why the hell didn't you show me this before?" Ryoko rushed down the hall and into her room, looking over herself in the full-length mirror. Adjusting strands of loose hair here and there. 

She grabbed a pigment stick of her make-up case and refilled her eyebrows to look perfect. 

When Fei settled down on her futon Ryoko asked, "Do you think I should wear a wig? He only saw me with the black one on, not with my real hair." 

"No, absolutely not." 

Ryoko then smoothed the wrinkles of her kimono. _Why is that man here? He was rude when I last saw him. Hopefully his bad mood has passed over, and after all it has been a couple of months since. _

"Okay how do I look?" 

"Like a princess." Ryoko's eyebrow went up. She bowed to Fei with a mock on her face and went downstairs to greet Matobi. _Princess huh? If Ayeka could only see me now._

She entered the living room and found no one. Her face burrowed and she went to the kitchen. There was Uncle Basho reading a newspaper and motioned with his head to the basement door before whistling. 

Ryoko grinned and stuck out her tongue at him. She mouthed the words, "How do I look?" 

He mouthed back, "Perfect." 

"Why are you two whispering?" Serla came up from the basement and re-arranged Ryoko's hair a bit. 

"Okay, Matobi is down there waiting for you. He only wants to talk to you." 

Ryoko frowned and made her way to the basement, carefully planning her conversation with him. The last one had gone horribly. Maybe that was the problem, she was too careful and cautious. _I'll just wing, and if he doesn't like me then … whatever._

She slid the door open and was momentarily blinded by a white flash a light. She blinked and heard a click. 

"I had heard you had cyan hair, but had to see for myself. Very nice, very nice." Ryoko saw an old looking camera in his hands. She looked up at his face. He was calculating her. 

His eyes seemed to be roaming every inch of her body, and then he would stare at the floor for minutes at a time, whispering things underneath his breath and then he would look up and look her over some more. Ryoko simply bowed and kneeled to wait his instructions. Finally after what seemed like forever, he spoke. 

"I found my model." He sat down next to her and was almost in her face. Ryoko could even smell his breath, he had just eaten some kind of garlic soup. 

"I will do an entire show on you, titled "Geisha". Tell me are those your real eyes?" 

Ryoyo's eyebrows went up in sarcastic surprise._ Now he notices my eyes. _She nodded. 

"And what about the hair?" She nodded again. 

"Good, good. Now this is my idea. I will observe you put on your makeup and hair and essentially go from being you to the Golden Sun Geisha" 

"Where did you get that title?" Ryoko interrupted. 

"Don't you know? Well, every time you make an appearance, you cause quiet a stir. Especially when you try to blend into the crowd. With those startling eyes and hair you can never just fade away my dear, and I'm warning you right now, when you are with me don't even think of wearing that monstrous black wig of yours. I'll rip it off and throw it in the river." 

Ryoko laughed. "Don't tell Homino that, he'll fume." 

"Homino? Don't tell me he is your stylist?" Ryoko nodded and he shook his head in sudden enlightenment. 

"Then you must be the one he said fought like a samurai am I right?" Ryoko nodded in surprise. 

"He told me the story over a couple of drinks the other night at the Miriahi teahouse. I tell you, just give that man a few sips of sake and he opens up like a clam." Both of them laughed together. 

"Well what do you think? With me?" 

Ryoko smiled and bowed her head in acceptance. _ A whole series of paintings of me! If they could only see me now!_

He smacked his mouth and nodded to himself. "Ok we have a lot of work to do. My deadline is in three days and -" 

"Three days! Three days! How are you going to finish a whole series in such a short amount of time?" 

"Well, with your help, we will work around the clock, you posing for me, and we'll do it." He clapped his hands in excitement and went to the trunks on the corner of the basement. 

"This is what legends are made of." He called over his shoulder. 

Ryoko inwardly sighed._ What did I just get myself into? Three days… Ugh! I probably won't even get to sleep. _

"Since you are already dressed we will start with the ending phases of the transformation first. We'll work backwards." 

Ryoko resigned herself as Matobi ordered her to pose in different, often tiring poses, for hours at a time. Thankfully Ryoko had a lot of practice in staying still in uncomfortable positions from her former life. 

– – – 

"Catara stop squirming!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes and did her best to stand perfectly still for the fourth consecutive hour. 

She had a huge urge to go to the restroom but Matobi had told her to hold it a bit longer. He had said that six hours ago. Now Ryoko had a vision of a volcano erupting and the extreme relief that would bring. She sighed. 

"Stop moving!" 

_That's it! I have to pee, I haven't gone to the restroom in two days now, its inhuman to hold it in this long. I'm going to burst! _

"Matobi I have to go to the restroom! I won't take no for an answer again, unless you want to include in your painting a weird yellow puddle." 

"Alright go, but take no more than two minutes, we have three more canvases to go." Ryoko rolled her eyes and headed with stiff legs up the stairs, to the first floor. 

So much time in one position had gotten her legs asleep and now that blood flow was finally circulating again, her legs felt like a million ants were running up and down them. 

She limped into the kitchen and made her way slowly to the restroom. As she was washing her hands, there was an urgent knock. 

"Cat is that you?" someone whispered urgently. 

Ryoko whispered back. "What's the matter Fei?" 

"I have something big to tell you–" 

Ryoko opened the door as she was drying her hands with a towel. Fei had been crouching near the door, and as the door opened straightened up before leading Ryoko by the hand to the kitchen. She closed the doors that connected the kitchen from the living room and the basement before she exploded in a brilliant smile. 

Ryoko smiled back and frowned at the same time in confusion. "What's this all about?" 

Fei had been full of surprises lately, from her baby giving its first kicks - Ryoko was sure it was to be a beautiful baby boy - to telling her about Matobi. 

"Well, Serla-san said not to tell you since it might make you nervous, but I just can't keep it in any longer, it's so exciting!" 

By now Fei had Ryoko on the edge of her seat. "About three weeks ago the bidding for you mizuage began." 

"What! How come no one said anything to me? And I thought I had to wait at least a year? It has barely been six months since my first outing." 

"Yeah but there were so many offers, too many so Serla decided to alter the rules a little bit." Ryoko's eyes grew large and her mouth turned into a lopsided grin. 

"So many offers? Like whom? How many?" 

"Serla would not tell me the names, but I over heard her and Mayuri talk about you breaking a ten year record. Supposedly someone bid on you an amount that hadn't been offered since the 1980's." 

"Catara hurry up!" 

Both girls turned to the closed basement door and the muffled impatient yell from Matobi. Ryoko huffed and turned quickly to Fei. 

"When does the bidding end?" 

"I don't know, it has been going for a while now. I suppose Serla will want to make sure the gentlemen pay as much as they can. For that she will introduce a number and wait for a couple of days till someone bets, then again and again until she thinks they'll go no higher." 

Ryoko nodded once in understanding and made her way to the basement. When she re-took her position and Matobi began painting again her mind wandered to her mizuage. 

_I broke the record._ Ryoko sighed in disbelief. _I wonder who wants me that bad? * Her mind searched for the answer, but truthfully she had met so many men that she barely remembered their names, much less guess if she made a strong enough impression for them to bid heavily on her._

– – –

One more painting to go, and Matobi was going through one of his trunks, looking for the right shade of her eyes. They were in the phase were Ryoko wore no makeup on, all natural, and believe it or not that was much harder to capture on an oil painting. 

As Matobi kept on looking, Ryoko wanting to satisfy her curiosity, peeped at the other drying paintings of her. They were each covered with a white bed sheet and she chose to uncover the closest one to her. 

In this painting she was in full garb, her body was at an angle and her gaze was unfocused and breathtaking. She looked like a queen, the woman who was sure of who she was and everyone wanted to be. Ryoko gasped. 

_Is this really what I look like? I … look confident, like I half the world eating out of my hand._ She focused on the hands on the painting and smiled. She remembered how Matobi had focused on her hands the first time they met. On the painting her hands were emphasized and looked like birds ready to take of. 

She smiled shyly, like she didn't know how to act in front of this wondrous woman. A single tear made its way down her cheek and she held back its brothers and sisters. It would not do to get sentimental, that was not her style. 

Matobi had been witnessing her reaction silently and noticed how she unconsciously held her head a little higher, her eyes became a little bolder though they looked a little overwhelmed at the revelation she was in reality the woman in the painting. 

Matobi finally knew what to paint for his big finale. He would paint Ryoko like that, with the gleam in her eyes, and the tear down her cheek, of course he wouldn't tell her, if he did she would become nervous and loose that "look". He would paint her in his own studio, she deserved the rest. 

"Okay, that's enough. I'm going to go home and will be back in a couple of days. Take care of the portraits Catara." 

He stored everything in the trunks and put on his coat. 

"I'll leave my stuff here and have someone pick it up later." What Ryoko did next surprised Matobi but touched him deeply indeed. 

She was truly thankful for what he did, for what he saw her for. No one she knew in the past would have painted her so… so … Her sentiment was beyond words, the things she was going through humbled and excited her at the same time. 

So the next best thing to putting into words her sentiments was to give him a hug. The hug represented friendship, a life long debt of camaraderie to the receiver, a promise to share more good times in each other's company. All this Ryoko relayed to Matobi in this deep, sincere hug. He hugged her back. 

"Ah Catara, you're going to make me cry now." He smiled and touched his eyes with his fingertips, making sure no tears would slyly make their way down. 

Ryoko smiled back and he fidgeted nervously before going quickly up the stairs. 

– – –

"Serla can I speak to you?" 

"What's on your mind Cat?" 

Serla was writing a letter in her dormitory when Ryoko interrupted. 

Ryoko on her own accord did not want to outright say, 'Who won my mizuage?' so as not get Fei in trouble, but she was losing patience fast. It had been more than a week since Fei's revelation and Serla had not said a word, and mind you Ryoko had used every sly trick in the book to get her to tell her. Serla had not revealed a single clue… zip… nada. 

Ryoko sat down on the futon while Serla kept on writing on the desk. "Serla I know you have been very generous to me since I met you. You have taught me so much, don't think I'm not grateful…" 

Serla stopped writing and lit a cigarette waiting for Ryoko to continue. Ryoko looked into her eyes and did the thing she had tried to avoid doing this past week. "Who won my mizuage Serla?" 

Serla took a puff of her cigarette and smacked her mouth. "It took you long enough to ask me Cat. Now I suppose it was Fei who told you, yes?" 

Ryoko nodded. "Why didn't you tell me the bid had started, after all I'm the one who will actually be doing …" She did a kind a wave motion with her hands to indicate sex, and Serla laughed. 

"Well yes, of course but knowing you, you get would get nervous and become clumsy and rude to the men. Probably imagining they were rating you." 

Ryoko remained silent. _ That is true. Whenever I think people are making their minds up about me I have this habit of acting my worst, a kind of fuck them attitude I guess._

"Well your right but… in the future tell me when you make important decisions, no more secrets right?" Serla nodded and offered her a cigarette. Ryoko took it and Serla held the lighter for her to light it. 

*My throat feels hot. * She inhaled again and there was an itching feeling all the way down her throat that wasn't entirely unpleasant. It reminded her that she could finally feel trivial things as smoke. 

They enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes, while Serla began writing again. "Aren't you going to tell me?" 

"Akio." 

"I don't know anybody by that name Serla." 

"Well he is quite taken with you Cat. He has called on you about everyday for the past months. The more I keep denying you, the more he calls. I think he is in the border of a mild obsession." 

She laughed and raised her eyebrows at Ryoko, teasing her. Ryoko took no notice. She was searching her mind. 

Who the hell is Akio? I haven't met anyone in any teahouse by that name, I don't think. 

"By the way Cat. Homino-san will not be able to accompany you to Mizuage and dress you for the occasion. I will have to find someone else." 

Ryoko who barely paid attention to what Serla said, caught the word Homino, and a light bulb light up inside her head._ By the gods! That's that guy who threatened Homino that afternoon in his studio! I only saw him once, how the hell did he get in the bidding?_

"He bid a million yen for you. Obsession wouldn't you say?" 

Serla was teasing, but Ryoko was not in a humorous mood. 

"Serla I only saw him once. The first day we went to meet Homino remember? I haven't seen him since." 

"He came a week after that day, but you still had a lot to learn and I sent him away. He has called regularly since and when your bid started he would not be beaten." 

"Who started my bidding?" 

"The ambassador, but after your mizuage went more than half a million he grudgingly stopped." 

"But Akio paid a million, who bid against him after the ambassador left?" 

"Matobi." 

"What! Really? So you mean to say as I sat hours on end posing for him, he was bidding for me?! I can't believe it! I feel like a fool. I was the only one oblivious to the fact he was bidding." 

"What would have happened, how would you have acted toward Matobi if I would have told you he wanted your mizuage?" Serla crossed her arms and waited for Ryoko's answer. 

"I would have freaked that's what! I … I thought he was gay!" Serla laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face. 

"Why on earth would you think that?" 

"Aren't all artists gay?" 

"No! Of course not, most are bisexual, but that is another matter all together." 

Both laughed, but Ryoko's laughter was tinged with a little anxiety. She was about to tread in unknown waters… waters that contained friendly animals like dolphins and hunchback whales, but more importantly contained dangerous animals like sharks and even unseen ones like the box jellyfish. 

To Ryoko, Akio resembled the box jellyfish. A danger unforeseen and that with one sting of its tentacle is enough to leave you paralyzed and totally defenseless. 

"When does it take place?" 

"In three weeks to the day, no rush." 

Ryoko nodded and swallowed a nervous knot. She had not thought of the consequences of her actions. Becoming a geisha meant a life that everyone she previously knew had said was impossible for her to attain. 

The life of a revered lady, enjoying the privileges of the elite, with grace and stature. 

_So far she had accomplished all her goals, but she had one more hurdle to jump through to graduate to true geisha instead of apprentice geisha. And with the sum acquired from her mizuage, she would automatically be considered a prime geisha. But… I would be having sex with a man… a man that wouldn't be Tenchi. What would he think of all this? Of all the effort I have put into becoming a geisha? Would he be proud? Or turn away from me disgusted? Or what's worse, not care either way? Oh Tenchi, you really did fuck me up you know that? Utterly and completely. Messed me up good and proper. Well, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what he or anybody else thinks. I knew I would have to sleep with men before I decided to be a geisha and it didn't bother me then, it won't bother me now. _

"You hear me Ryoko? It won't bother you that the man that you give yourself to is not Tenchi. Will never be Tenchi, he now belongs to another woman." 

"What's the matter Cat?" Fei startled Ryoko, interrupting her away from her mental badgering. "Who is Tenchi?" 

_Shit I was talking out loud to myself! What am I gonna say?_

"Tenchi …. He's …he's … none of your business. I hate snoops!" Ryoko yelled at Fei as her last line of defense. 

She had been very careful in not mentioning any of their names, and she would not reveal anything now, she was not ready. Fei frowned and maybe it was the pregnancy fooling with her mood swings but they made her bolder. 

She stood her ground and said, "No need to yell Ryoko. I just came in here to tell you dinner is ready. You were talking to yourself and I got worried." 

With that she turned and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Ryoko sulked and was surprised to find Serla was nowhere to be found. It seemed she had left her alone a long time ago. 

"How much time have I been spending here beating myself up about this anyway?" She asked herself. 

She looked at the closed door and yelled Fei's name before jumping up after her. She opened the door and was greeted by an ecstatic Fei who was hugging her lights out. This pregnancy of hers must have given her extra human strength because Ryoko was sure she had heard some bones in her back crack. 

"Fei I'm sorry … I would love to confide in you, really but I am just not- " 

"Ready." Fei finished for her. 

Ryoko sighed and nodded in thanks for understanding. 

"Do not worry my friend, you will tell when the hurt has passed or at the least has diminished. I will remain your friend even if I never know what story belongs to your past. I will be content to make one up for you." Both women smiled. 

Suddenly Fei's eyes grew large and her mouth grew larger. "Cat! The Baby! It's… he's… kicking!" 

She grabbed Ryoko's hands and pushed it softly against her belly. To Ryoko Fei was truly creating a miracle. How beautiful and wondrous it was to be able to create and nurture life. 

As her hand waited for the tiny kick, she instead felt something shift within her skin, something was changing positions, and with Ryoko's over developed senses she could feel the pressure of two tiny hands upon hers. 

It was true that she had made a solemn promise to herself not to cry, but the tears now running down her face were of a different sort all together. These were tears of happiness, tears of joy at the life being created under her very fingers, fingers, which before had only felt pain and death. 

"He's not kicking Cat. I'm sorry, I guess he got tired." Fei said disappointedly. _If she only knew_. One day she would… but not that day. 

They smiled and Ryoko supported her as they made their way down the stairs. In the kitchen her family was waiting for her. She could hear Serla sipping some concoction of hers and Basho making dinner and whistling a tune at the same time. More importantly she could hear Ryo-ohki switching TV channels with lighting speed until she found some anime of her liking. 

Ryoko smiled and braced herself for what had yet to come. Her mizuage might very well turn out to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do, but … it would be done. 

– – –

"Are you nerrrrvous sisterrr?" Ryo-ohki asked with a heavy accentuation of the letter r in the words that no matter what Serla tried Ryo-ohki could not rid herself of. 

"Yes. I am as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof." 

Ryoko grinned lop-sidedly and ruffled her sister's hair. She had begun her scholarly lessons about three weeks ago. About the time she found out about her mizuage partner and ever since then, had been taking courses to better expand her knowledge and encourage her own freethinking. 

Yesterday Ryoko had read Tennessee William's "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" to out loud to herself and Ryo-ohki. She was now learning to apply her newfound knowledge in everyday conversation. 

"Tonight is the night, and I'm terrified. What if it hurts?" 

"We have gone over this before Cat." Fei replied with a smile as she helped Ryoko with her kimono. "It will only feel like a sharp pain, or a needle prick only from the inside." 

"And there will be blood right? How much?" 

"Well it depends on the woman, but not much as to drown yourself in it. Don't worry and for heavens sake stop thinking about the blood!" 

Fei yanked softy at the kimono to get her point across before making sure Ryoko's makeup was perfect. 

"Will you sleep home with us tonight?" 

"I will come home in the morning Ryo-ohki." Ryoko started to bite her nails but before she could do much damage Fei swiped her hand away. 

"I really don't know why you are so nervous Cat. I have told you every single detail and we have gone through every possible scenario of what may go wrong. You are very prepared for this, much too prepared for my taste." 

How can I tell her that I was taught to simply follow directions as Kagato took control over my body? Now it's up to me to see how this thing takes its course. I hope Akio doesn't expect me to do anything special to him. I will be concentrating on not gagging to concentrate on anything else. May the gods hear me! Please, please Tsunami … let him not be a pervert. Please!

"Ready to go Catara-san?" Mayuri asked from the hallway. 

Ryoko looked from Mayuri to Fei and Ryo-ohki. Her gaze lingered on her little sister. _This will be the last time she looks upon me as an untouched woman. _

Butterflies circled her stomach, and she was sure she would throw up before the night was through. Mayuri and Serla would accompany Ryoko to a special tea ceremony performed only when an apprentice geisha gives herself to a man in mizuage. 

The ceremony would be very solemn and antisocial. The geisha was advised not to smile or do anything apparent to eagerness or happiness. Not that Ryoko was feeling anything remotely similar to eagerness, or happiness. 

Ryoko with Serla and Mayuri would all have a celebratory dinner with her mizuage partner, and then Ryoko would wait for Akio in the Residential Kyoto Spa and Resort. 

Ryoko still did not know who would accompany her and assist her in anything she might need before and after the deed was performed. This person was for the geisha's own safety, and since Homino could not go, Ryoko was afraid she would have to look out for herself. 

The Tea Ceremony was performed in a private room in the Miriahi Teahouse. Ryoko wore the dullest kimono to date, whose only adornment was a peace dove embroidered around the hem in eggshell white. The kimono was dark blue and the obi gray. 

Akio was already waiting for them in the parlor and was ordering his second drink when they walked in. Ryoko looked at the floor immediately, but felt his heavy gaze burning her skin. Any details of his clothing or manner were thankfully lost on her. She did not want to remember anything about her mizuage. 

Sera had a few silent words with Akio in the parlor and all went into the reserved room. The lights were dimmed and a single low table positioned in the middle. One cushion one each side, so Ryoko and Akio would be face each other. 

Serla and Mayuri stood on each corner, silently observing the ceremony. Ryoko kneeled and after making sure her kimono was arranged properly at her feet, and started to prepare the matcha. She poured some powder into the warm water already waiting for them in a small china kettle, and stirred the powder until it dissolved into a green solvent with the bamboo whisk. She then poured one glass, meant for them both. 

All the while, Ryoko was chanting an ancient song under her breath taught to her by Serla asking humbly for luck in one's destiny. 

Ryoko then picked up with the cup with both hands and sipped the matcha. After the dainty little sip, she handed the cup to Mimoniku. This symbolized the union about to take place between these two souls. 

Ryoko was mortified. 

The more time she spent spying at his face from down cast eyes, the more she envisioned Tenchi. He would not approve of this. Now she was giving him the chance to really believe she was careless and free with her body. 

Of course, she had stripped down to the skin for him, but the key word was him. No other, only Tenchi. She had never even dreamed of sharing herself, giving herself, to another being, much less this man. 

She looked back at Akio and grimaced as he took a longer sip of matcha, leaving the cup almost empty. 

All through dinner it was a blur to Ryoko. The small talk Mimoniku had tried to start with her, was short lived by her grunts and silent nods. 

Mayuri and Serla had not given her any sort of support for the thing she was about to do, so Ryoko decided to ignore them as well. They weren't truly her friends if they willingly led her to the monster's lair. 

When she finally snapped out of her daze, she found herself sitting on the futon in an expensive looking suite in a hotel. Which hotel she could only assume was the Residential Spa, since that was what Serla had told her she would be. 

Though I can't really trust Serla, I had to drag the information on my mizuage out of her. She did not tell me of her own accord.

She looked around the room, and realized the futon she was sitting under was actually a bed, and the room was styled after a spy movie she had seen back in Okayama. It had a weird speaking actor from the seventies era, judging from the balloon hairstyles and bell styled pants, and was called James something or other. She could not truthfully recall the rest of the name. 

_Weird how I can remember that, but not what I had for dinner tonight._ Her gaze fell on the door when she heard the knob twist open. Her breathing stopped. Her heart raced a thousand miles per hour, and heard a throbbed sound in her ears. She unconsciously began to bite her lip, a habit she had no idea where she had picked up. Her hands dug fiercely into the bed sheets, wrinkling the fine linen. 

When Ichima Sakuyema knocked for the fifth time and no answer came, he got worried and decided to go on in unannounced. It had been a particularly heavy night for traffic and he did not make it to the ceremony or dinner, so he instead changed directions to wait for Ryoko in the hotel. Alas, that road had been doubled in traffic. 

It had not been his day, so as he parked he ran up the stairs to the room 467, the sweet where Ryoko was to change into her robe. The room 469, adjacent to it, would be the room she would wait for Akio. When Mayuri had mentioned to him Ryoko was looking for a guard for her mizuage he immediately offered to be there for her. 

That wink she had given him, had stayed in his heart ever since the night he drove them to the ambassador's house. A warm feeling he could not ignore. 

So when he opened the door, he was afraid to find she was in the middle of changing or much worse Akio had gotten impatient and entered her room, but instead he found her glued to the bed. Nails extracted like claws and he could swear he heard her growl. But all this happened in a second's time, until she realized who it was and Ichima witnessed her body turn to butter as her muscles eased their tension and her jaw relax. 

"Ms. Catara, I am sorry I am so late, fortune was working against me this afternoon and could not make it to the dinner. I humbly ask your pardon and foolishly hope you will still let me have the honor of being you assistant on this important occasion." 

Ichima then kneeled and bowed, a feat not easily accomplished for a man his size, and Ryoko was astonished at how his head touched the floor. She had no idea someone so huge had so much flexibility. 

Ryoko remained silent and Ichima thinking she was angry stood up to leave. As he again bowed to her, this time only a deep bow of the head, she jumped from the bed and gave him a strong embrace. As strong a one as her arms allowed, since they did not touch at the back. She had a fleeting mental image of hugging a gigantic teddy bear. To Ryoko, Ichima's arrival had been a source of comfort and solidarity. She finally had someone to lean to, to calm her woes, if at least they were calmed with unspoken words and a heart felt hug of appreciation. 

Ichima uncertain of what to do, simply stuck his arms out like two flat pieces of wood. He felt Ryoko relax the hug and he looked down to meet her thankful gaze. She smiled and released him, grabbed her robe that lay on a seat. Before entering the bathroom looked over her shoulder and said seriously, "Never bow down to me. Friends greet with hugs and occasional kisses on the cheeks." She winked and smiled gratefully. 

As she closed the door, he himself smiled and sighed. She really was something else. He mouthed the words, "Golden Geisha", under his breath with a grin. 

As Ryoko changed, her hands were shaking, but her heart no longer throbbed. Ichima's presence had somehow calmed her. She couldn't explain how or why, but she was thankful Tsunami had heard her prayers and at least had sent her some support. Strange to feel so attached all of a sudden to someone who she had only met once before. 

She loosened her obi and kimono and let them slip from her slender curves to hit the bathroom tiles with a soft thud. Her body tensed from the sudden cold and she quickly wrapped herself in the silk robe. She gazed at herself in the mirror, and sighed. The task was still at hand and the clock kept on ticking. It would not stop for anyone, not even her. 

" Well Ryoko, here goes nothing." 

She stepped out of the bathroom. "I'll be back Ichima-san." 

She grinned nervously and stood in front of the door that joined the two rooms together. One room was for her, while the other was where Akio was waiting. 

"I'll be here for anything you might need Catara." Ichima bowed and Ryoko inhaled deeply. She opened the door and braced herself. 

Ok Ryoko, the time has come. You won't back out now.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, and she jumped when Akio called a greeting. Ryoko heard not a word, but it all sounded like grunts. She swallowed a knot and shut the door behind her. 

She kept her head down, and her arms crossed at the chest tightly. 

"You look beautiful Golden Catara." He was sitting on a lush seat near the end of the bed, with his legs crossed and wearing a black yukata. His slippers resting near the door leading to the hallway. 

Ryoko nodded and stood frozen in place. _What do I do now?_

"Would you like a drink?" Ryoko shook her head, making her loose hair ripple in waves around her shoulders and back. 

"Me neither, alcohol numbs the senses." He laughed and moved to cross his other leg, to better have a look at Ryoko from his sitting position. 

Ryoko got the gist of his words and she grimaced in disgust. _Gods, how did I get here? Numbs the senses, pervert. _

She bowed her head lower, making her line of vision be the floor and her feet. She was in the middle of counting her toes when genius struck. 

Her eyes gleamed and her stand became more confident as she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. Ryoko always worked better when she had a card up her sleeve, and the one she just thought of was an ace! 

All the people she had ever met, had thought her a person who was fueled by her anger, though that could not be further from the truth. What was true was that since Kagato had controlled her, she always seemed to onlookers like she attacked first, thought later. 

But really, for someone who could not get hurt by mediocre weapons, why would she take precautions? And after she was released from Kagato's control, she actually enjoyed how her feelings overpowered her. 

She felt in heaven because no one any longer told what to think or what to feel and when to feel it. She was finally in command of her feelings, and she let them take over quite frequently. Which often resulted in a hole in the wall or an extra adventure somewhere. 

Now it was time to deal the cards and slip her hidden ace into play. 

She cleared her throat and sat at the edge of the bed, just a few feet from the chair he was sitting in. All she had to do was stretch her arm and she could touch his foot. 

"I … was really surprised that you had taken such an interest in me, after all we barely even met." 

"But you made quite an impression on me. Both my daughter and I thank you." He smiled and scooted his chair closer to Ryoko. She noticed his move and folded her hands carefully on her lap. 

"Yes well, you should not go around threatening people when you don't get your way. I can't always be there to protect them." He laughed and Ryoko shifted on the bed as he stood up and sat down beside her. 

"I am really interested in knowing who taught you to handle a sword like that with such ease. My father was a farmer and he was the one who taught me to use a machete, of course that talent pales in comparison to your talent with the samurai sword. If I didn't know better I would think you could fly like in the movies." 

He laughed yet again, inching closer and closer to her. He placed a hand on her knee, and the weight of it made her robe slide down revealing much of her leg and thigh. He followed the course of the robe and took in the tantalizing sight of her leg, knowing what hidden treasures awaited him through the robe. Ryoko pulled back and move further in the bed. 

"How about a massage?" 

He nodded a little confused at the sudden shift in moods, but quickly enjoyed the change. 

Ryoko knew how to administer great surges of pain by applying certain pressures in the body muscles, consequently she also knew the spots to administer great surges of pleasure, and this was what Akio was enjoying. 

Ryoko started on the upper back, with slow deliberate circles. 

He groaned in satisfaction and reached his hand behind his back to hold Ryoko's as she massaged. She grimaced and gently shrugged it of as her hands headed lower on his back. His groan got louder and she grinned. 

When Kagato made her all those times torture innocent beings, she learned to numb their bodies so the pain could be lessened. She did this as often as she could, which was hard with Kagato breathing down her neck, but she remembered it all. All the muscles that numbed certain parts of the body, and the human body was not all that different from the ones she helped die with a bit of dignity. 

He moaned again and turned around so suddenly Ryoko's hands went from massaging his lower back to massaging his lower front. She gasped and withdrew her hands as if they had been burnt. 

He groaned again and dove in hungrily for her neck. She froze, stopped breathing all together. She had no idea what to do, and was in a state of complete panic. 

His hands roamed everywhere, places she could have sworn were illegal to touch. She turned her head to the side as he moved from her neck to her mouth. She would not kiss this man for anything, not that he minded much. He moved along to the other side of her neck and started nibbling. 

Ryoko had her eyes shut the entire time and envisioned a big, hairy rat nibbling on her neck instead of him. She swallowed her growing disgust, and felt his hands fingering the sash helping to keep her robe from opening. 

She pulled back and he pushed forward, now keeping one hand on her sash, and the other going up her leg. He leaned her back on the bed and she dug her nails on his shoulders. 

He moved up to look down on her, face to face. His features looked strained and a bit confused. As if he was feeling something but it wasn't really happening. 

He nibbled on her upper chest and shoulders, pulling the robe back with his hands. She kept her eyes tightly shut, and her mouth was shut so tightly she didn't noticed she was biting her tongue, until a bit of blood appeared on her lip corner. 

She felt the hot liquid and opened her eyes in surprise. The last thing she needed was blood. Ryoko remembered what Fei had said about a woman bleeding the first time as he moved his lips closer to her breasts. _No more!_

Before she could knock this man out cold, he huffed and lifted himself off of her. He moved down to her side, hands on his face with a look of frustration about him. 

She quickly covered herself up, and moved to the corner of the bed, as far away as possible from his hands and mouth. She remained silent as he laid there, not moving. She frowned and sighed in relief all at the same time. 

Is it over? Did he change his mind? Gods I hope so! I don't care if I have to return his money, just make him ask leave of me. Let me go home.

"This has never happened to me before, I don't know … I feel that I …but it doesn't and …" He groaned, but this time in complete frustration raised himself up. Ryoko's face burrowed in confusion until she caught a glimpse of his numb member as he sat up. 

Her face held steady, not revealing the instant jubilation her heat felt. The massage had worked! And no matter how horny he got, he would not be able to perform sexually. At least for the next seventy-two hours! 

He stood up and moved to pour himself a drink, with the largest cup the hotel had to offer. He gulped it down and immediately followed it with another. 

Ryoko now more at ease with the knowledge he was, how would Fei put it?, 'Kaput for the night'. She relaxed and kept her gaze steady on him. 

Both Akio and Ryoko knew that he had paid for her mizuage, and that meant for the chance to sleep with her tonight, only. If he could not perform, which happened more often than not, the geisha still kept the money. 

There was a chance that they could set up another meeting, but then the whole city would know of the man's inability and he would become the laughing stock for a couple of months. There was also the chance that the geisha could set up a secret meeting, but the city had eyes and ears everywhere and it would be a lot of trouble to keep the secret meeting a secret, trouble Ryoko was obviously not going to put herself through. 

He gulped down his third shot of sake and waved her of with a hasty shake of his hand. She jumped to the door yet looked back. 

What is it about being human that gives you a blaring conscious? I can't just leave him like this. High and dry after he went through so much trouble to get me here. 

She held the doorknob in her hand, and her fingers tapped the smooth surface repeatedly. She looked back to Akio once again and sighed. _What should I do? The old Ryoko would have left him hours ago, in fact she would have broken his ribs first, but I'm not her anymore. I vowed to change, to better myself. What would I do? The real me? Would I leave or stay? Damnit! What should I do?!_


	7. Horribly Wonderful

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction:   
These characters don't belong to me.  
  
Comments? magdalena_gv@hotmail.com  
If you are new to this story, please start with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!  
  
The next chapter is about done... I have started a new site for any writtings you might have. Be it Tenchi Muyo or personal poetry and the like..  
Check it out.... If you like e-mail me your fic to post it.  
Also that will be the first place my fics will be posted...  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
" The Sea Of Change "  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
" Horribly Wonderful "  
  
"Hey Tenchi! Stop day dreaming and pass me the turpentine will ya?"   
  
"Huh? Oh.. yeah sure Takumi."  
Tenchi passed the clear liquid filled bottle to his friend before again focusing on the canvas in front of him. He furrowed his brow and smacked his mouth before sighing in frustration. This was the first time in over a month he actually had free time to work on his paintings yet there he was just staring at the blank canvas with no idea on how to proceed. Since enrolling in college his father had almost begged him to give architecture a try. He agreed warily, but if he would have known the classes were so time consuming he would have found away to get out of it.   
Now he had seven classes, and only one of them was art related, life drawing. He shared a loft with his room mate Takumi. Takumi himself was an art major and helped Tenchi meet his life drawing class deadlines.   
  
"So how is your studio class going?" Takumi asked while mixing magenta and green on his palette.   
  
"Mmm.. Not so good. The wood glue for the museum model I'm working on keeps drying up before it actually glues anything."  
  
Takumi nodded his head in sympathy and recognized his friend's bad mood. Tenchi was an easy going guy, but ever since he had returned from winter break he had been on edge and high strung. What was strange was he always seemed to be daydreaming, with his head in the clouds. And because of it he had almost failed four of his seven classes.   
There was a knock at the door and Takumi jumped up to answer, thankful for the break from the sour mood in the room.   
  
"Hey gorgeous , thought you had to work?"  
  
Takumi kissed his girlfriend Kukune tenderly on the lips with a soft smile grazing his features. Takumi, an unusually tall Japanese man was one of the noblest souls Kukune had ever met, and he was even more so with her, which she didn't mind one bit.  
Kukune was another art mayor, that's how they had all met. Kukune had bumped into Tenchi last year as he toured the college grounds with his father. As Tenchi excused himself, his father had made heavy innuendoes on the both of them. She had laughed as Tenchi rolled his eyes and excused them both. They all went for a cup of coffee at the college cafeteria and she mentioned that her boyfriend Takumi was looking for a room mate. One thing led to another and here they all were. Of course the loft often held three people instead of two as Kukune slept over three of the four weeks of the month.  
She had been embarrassed since Takumi and her weren't married and everything, but Tenchi did not even bat an eye. Both Takumi and her took an instant liking to his easy going nature and took it unto themselves the task of lifting him of the depression he was in.   
Whenever they tried to raise the issue with him, he became distant and quiet, so after a few failed tries they gave up.   
  
"Yeah, but I called in sick."  
Kukune grinned and coyly slipped his embrace only to tease him by seductively walking from the foyer to the living room. He quickly closed the door and as their game was getting interesting both overheard Tenchi sigh and throw his paintbrush in the water cup.   
  
Kukune's teasing mood faded at her concern for her new friend.   
Takumi picked up on her mood change and with the knowledge their play had momentarily been suspended opened the fridge to get two apples. He tossed one to Kukune and both sat down on the kitchen counter top.   
  
They heard some more rustling coming from the living room and Kukune rested her head on his shoulder while enjoying the apple's smooth feel with her hands. Takumi encircled her with one arm as he took a bite of the his apple with the other.   
  
"How is he?" Kukune asked.  
  
Takumi inhaled deeply while he caressed her arm. His nose made a slight whistling sound and Kukune grinned in response. That was something characteristically Takumi and she loved it. Like she loved everything about him, flaws and all. In fact those flaws were what made him special.   
  
"I don't know Kukune. One hour he is cheerful and talkative but then…" He takes a bite of his apple and half eaten aims at the trash can in a basketball player pose. He shoots and makes a clean shot. Satisfied he focuses on Kukune's question as she waits patiently for his answer.   
  
"I thought he was coming out of it when the semester progressed, but after he came back from winter break, he was ten times worse."  
  
"Do you think it is his family?"  
  
Takumi sighed and hugged Kukune a little tighter as he began his caring caresses on her arm again. Kukune from her part cuddled in deeper in his embrace, relishing the warmth his strong arms offered her.  
  
"Well, they have come over a few times over the past months to visit." He opened his mouth to continue his observations of Tenchi's family but stopped short and burrowed his face.  
  
"… The weird thing is his family seems like they… like the just appear one day and leave the next. They never need a place to stay and once Tenchi calls them they are here in an hour's time. Call me ignorant but it takes quiet a bit longer to get to Tokyo from Okayama right?"   
  
Kukune settled her head in the hollow of his neck and outlined circles with her index finger on his leg.   
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Also… They always seem to be alert, like they are looking for someone even in every closet. Once we went to an exhibition down town and the whole time I had the sense all I said to them went through one ear and out the other. Plus their eyes roamed the city, looking for something, someone, even Tenchi was restless."  
  
"Was that the time I had to bail on you guys to study for my sculpture exam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kukune lifted her head and gave him a whisper of a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Mmm… You always know how to make me feel better."  
  
Takumi moved in for a longer lasting display of affection-maybe even more- but Kukune grinned and stopped his lips with her finger. In response Hatimo frowned and kissed her finger instead before taking a loving bite out of her fingertip.   
  
* * *  
Tenchi stared at the vast expanse of white on the canvas in front of him. For the first time ever, he felt completely defeated by the challenge. To create an idea, a feeling, and slowly form it to something tangible. The challenge is to translate that – yourself, what your soul is experiencing- into an image, a type of visual poetry.  
  
Everything was already set up. His color palette contained all the essential colors, magenta, green, blue and yellow. From these four colors any other shade was available, just mix the right amount of the colors to create the new one. The only color which he successfully mixed together was cyan, and with this he felt dejav-u of his stay in Tokyo with Haruna all over again.   
  
Tenchi was all mixed up inside, a complete eight. His happiness was connected to his melancholy and his melancholy would not leave him alone. They now walked hand in hand everywhere he went.  
Painting this emotion was impossible, especially when he himself did not even know what exactly it was he was going through.   
  
He understood it, but could not comprehend what he had felt that day back in Okayama, when he was getting ready to head back to Tokyo.  
He had sworn he had seen Ryoko out of the corner of his eye, for just a second's time. She had even been wearing clothes he had never seen before.   
A very expensive looking kimono and her hair had been straight.   
She looked exquisite.   
But the kind of exquisite you find in a statue. The beauty which drags along sadness and loneliness.  
The fire in her eyes had been absent, so had her energy. The energy which made her an endless gift of surprises. He never knew exactly what to expect when he was with her, proof of that laid in his life's story.   
Since he released her, his life had only sped up minute by minute, and unbeknownst to him at the time, that's how he liked it. That's how he longed for it to be again, but he needed Ryoko, without her it was impossible to feel …. love.  
  
Now, months after her initial disappearance, Tenchi was finally coming to grips with her really not ever coming back. Somehow in that naïve mind of his, he pictured his life always being the way it was before. With Ryoko and Ayeka fighting for him, blowing up walls of the house. With Kyone and Mihoshi arguing and Washu coming up with the most dangerous devices for … lets say cutting fruit.   
Now even that was different. With Ryoko gone, the Galaxy Police no longer felt the need to keep Kyone and Mihoshi on earth. With the pirate gone, Princess Ayeka and Sasami were relatively safe. What's worse, Kyone and even Mihoshi seemed eager to get out Okayama for awhile, not that Tenchi blamed them. He had done the same thing by escaping to Tokyo.   
Washu was another story all together. She still lived in her lab, and spent weeks without end on her experiments. Only her dark side, the side which she deliberately used to create the most inhumane weapons was dominant. Before she was sarcastic but in a teasing way. After Ryoko left, she retreated to only she knows where, and when she came back, she became reclusive and sadistic.   
Ayeka never left Sasami's side for a moment. Probably afraid she would run out on her too. When Tenchi announced he would be going to school in Tokyo, he could have sweared he heard Ayeka exhale in relief. Sasami missed her two friends, but was the most cheerful of the bunch. Of course being cheerful was her nature, and she would act happy to make everybody else think her okay. One night during the Christmas break, Tenchi was having trouble sleeping and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he heard muffled sobbing coming from the living room. He peaked his head in and spied a bang of light blue hair over the couch arm rest. Sasami was crying her eyes out during the night, so in the day she would control her sadness.   
Tenchi just stood there, clueless on what to do. Normally he would have been the first to rush in and comfort her, but he would probably end up crying with her. He also found out she was leaving a plate of freshly cut carrots out on the porch for Ryo-ohki every night. His heart broke every time he saw her hopeful face as she raced out the door to get the plate. Hoping it would be empty and somehow miraculously Ryo-ohki would appear. As she saw the full plate, her face would quiver, her eyes fill up with tears. That had been one of the reasons he had decided to leave. That heart broken face of hers would drive him mad if he kept seeing every morning.   
  
So here he was, in the end of his second semester and staring at the blank canvas. The blank, empty expanse of white symbolizing the vast expanse of nothingness he felt in his soul.  
  
* She looked so beautiful. I never even thought she would look so exquisite with straight hair. Her smooth skin glistening with the sun. Why? I can't get you out of my mind Ryoko. I just can't …*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
She held the doorknob in her hand, and her fingers tapped the smooth surface repeatedly.   
She looked back to Akio once again and sighed.   
* What should I do? The old Ryoko would have left him hours ago, in fact she would have broken his ribs first, but I'm not her anymore. I vowed to change, to better myself. What would I do? The real me? Would I leave or stay? Damnit! What should I do?!*  
  
Ryoko sighed deeply and unclasped her hand from the doorknob leading to her room.  
* I must be absolutely nuts! *  
  
She turned around slowly, not sure of what step to take next.   
Akio was sitting on the chair next to the bed, but had it facing the wall, and all Ryoko could see was his arm hanging of the arm chair, swinging a cup of sake back and forth.  
  
She took tiny steps, one foot after the other. At least that would buy her some time to think of something to say.  
* I should just go. It's not like I want to sleep with him, I'm not that crazy. *  
  
Even with the conclusion that the best thing for her to do was to leave and never look back, Ryoko sat gently on the bed.   
  
"You can go Catara, I have no use for you."  
Akio's calm reply poorly disguised the sour mood he was in.  
  
Ryoko continued to sit there, smoothing the wrinkles off the bed sheets with the palm of her hands. She looked around the room, as her mind decided how to approach the impossible situation she was in. She looked up when she heard Akio take a sip of his sake cup and narrowed her eyes. * I am a geisha right? And a geisha entertains right? Well what are you waiting for Ryoko? Go ahead, entertain him! *  
  
She cleared her throat a few times and with a slight shake in her voice began.   
  
"So… would you like another drink?"  
  
* Stupid ! What a idiotic thing to say Ryoko. You're really a geisha now!*  
  
Akio did not respond yet Ryoko knew he was alert to whatever she was doing by the way he remained perfectly still, listening to her movements.  
She inhaled deeply and headed to the mini bar to pour herself a drink.  
* I need a drink now more than ever. *  
  
She felt the familiar warm feeling going down her throat and felt some strength coursing through her veins.   
  
"You know when you barged in to Homino's studio flashing that machete of yours I thought for sure you were an escaped convict or enraged lover."  
  
She heard Akio huff and stand up to pour himself a drink.  
  
"Enraged lover? So I look …" He used his hands to mimic Homino's lifted pinky and held out his empty cup for Ryoko to fill.   
  
"Well no… but I … I was just making conversation."  
  
She smiled at him and sat back down on the bed, legs crossed and both arms on her lap, holding the sake in her hands.  
  
He readjusted the chair to face her again, with a pleased smile grazing his features.   
  
They sat there - simply staring at each other – Ryoko having not the slightest hint of what to do next. It was a difficult situation, and Akio's persistent lustful stare was not helping her any.   
  
* Should have brought my shamisen with me, Serla said my voice was improving. Perhaps I could have sang him to sleep. *  
  
The alcohol's effects were warring off and Ryoko was running out of ideas.   
* I'm not good with words, give me a sword and an opponent and I shine, but this? *  
In her mind's eye she relived her encounter with Akio, and her sharp skills with the samurai sword.   
* The samurai sword … the samurai sword! That's it! *  
  
"You know wielding a samurai sword or any other weapon is not as hard as people are willing to believe."  
  
"Of course you think that Catara. You are amazing with it."  
Akio smiled and his interest was hooked at her choice in conversation. He delightedly followed her lead.   
  
"I never gave you the chance to tell me where your technique comes from."   
  
Ryoko grinned and settled down more comfortably on the bed, bunching up the sheets to cover her legs.   
  
"My.. my teacher never really got around to telling me where my technique originated from. But he did tell me of a legend. A warrior who existed millennia before the earth was even an image in a beings unconscious. Before the stars were born and the first sun was coming into existence light years away from here."  
  
Ryoko paused and looked up at Akio's face. He was mesmerized by the beginnings of her story. She grinned and cocked her eyebrow up at him. He frowned and then realized she was holding her empty cup out to him. It was now his turn to grin and he quickly refilled her cup and his before sitting back down on the chair. He wisely put the bottle of sake down next to his chair on the floor. Just in case Ryoko wanted another refill later on, he would not need to stand up to walk to the other end of the room.   
  
"This warrior, this space pirate, was the most beautiful, stunning woman the universe had ever seen."  
  
"This warrior was a woman?!" Akio asked in amazement.   
  
"Of course! The best anything are always women." She winked at him before continuing.   
  
"Men tried to seduce her, to win her heart but they were all too late. Her soul already belonged to a man. The most kind, gentle man she had ever met. Her heart belonged to him millennia before he came into existence. He was the first being who ever thought of her as a person and not as a weapon or destroyer. Unfortunately, of her two thousand year old life, she met him three years before she died. But those three years were worth all the loneliness and suffering she endured before. He made it all worth while for this space pirate."   
  
Ryoko felt a knot forming at her throat and used the sake's aid to will it down back deep inside her again. She had intended to tell Akio a story of skill and adventure but her mouth ran away with her. Now she had begun her own story, and she couldn't stop it now, not for anything. She had been avoiding it all her life and there were no more escapes, no more king hearted Tenchi's to hide behind. She smiled gently at his memory.  
  
"But I'm telling the sentimental part of her story. There are entire centuries filled with battles were the oceans ran red with blood and entire planets exploded and in turn created new galaxies of their own. That's one thing Kaga- I mean Omato never could understand.   
He wanted everything under his control or destroyed. There was no middle ground, no compromise. But with every explosion a million new possibilities of life were given a chance to flourish."  
  
"Who's Omato?"  
  
"He… he was … umm…Like in any story no one can really be more powerful than the rest. There is always some one stronger. Always. And for this space pirate it was Omato. He not only was stronger than her- he controlled her- mind and body."   
  
Her voice had become quiet, barely above an echo of a whisper- and Akio moved to the bed this time not to start something with her, but to continue listening to her moving story. He realized this meant a lot to Catara, a whole lot. He could see it in her eyes, in the way her breathing became ragged when she spoke of Omato. Akio knew she was sharing something extremely important with him. Perhaps more important to her than sex. And that simple fact almost made up for his inability to perform, almost.  
  
"But aside from all the suffering, all the control he had over her, she still was able to steal wondrous moments filled with enchantment. These moments were what sustained her, fed her soul for all those centuries. If … if she were here she'd tell you of all the worlds she visited. All the different kinds of people and all their passion. All their woes, their joys, their happiness. She made sure to remember each and every one. If she didn't then no one would. Those countless worlds now only exist in her memory. But they exist."  
  
Ryoko had tears staining her face, that by the light of the candles Akio had romantically set up around the room, gave her the illusion of having fireflies lightly kissing her cheeks.  
  
Akio could not for anything in the world take his eyes of her. She was… she was everything and anything. She was the magic goddess he would dream with as a child. That magical being who would take you flying and make everything better. The candles one by one were dying out their flames as the sun made its way into the sky.   
  
"This space pirate seems to me like she was filled with magic from the very start." Akio observed.  
  
"Magic?"  
Ryoko asked confused and bewildered by the sudden interruption of her narrative.  
  
"Well yeah. Magic to be able to see all those places. All those people and suffer through unimaginable things but still see the beauty in the universe."  
  
Ryoko sat there, thinking on what Akio had just told her. Her face lit up with the sudden realization that he was right. As her eyes glowed he held his breath at the beauty in her.   
  
"You know Akio your right? And what's more you have a little bit of magic in you."   
  
Akio smiled and huffed in pleased surprise.   
"In me? I'm just a simple farmer's son, there's no magic in that."  
  
"Ah but magic cares not for society or station in life. Magic is not only doing unbelievable things that defy the laws of physics. It is saying the exact word at the exact time to lift a person's spirits. It's the simple loving kiss of a mother toward her daughter's injury and the promise of making it feel better. And the daughter's amazed face as it really does feel better after her mother has kissed it. Magic is Fei who is as we speak is creating a new life inside her. Feeling it grow and depend on her. That's magic."  
  
Ryoko's throat felt dry after all that talking, but she felt wonderful inside. The candles by now had completely burned out and she looked out the window only to find a great sun greeting her good morning.  
  
"Oh my, I have been talking all night! I have to go."  
  
She lifted the covers of her legs and made her way to the door. Akio walked her to the door and held it open for her. As she passed by him he bowed and said,  
"Thanks for a wonderful evening Golden Geisha."  
  
Ryoko was at a loss for words.   
Sharing her life with him, was a dream she had only held for Tenchi. To be able to share with him all the things that made her Ryoko. He had chosen another and Ryoko was finally beginning to heal the deep wounds Tenchi had cut in her soul.   
Sharing her life with Akio was not the same as it would have been with Tenchi - not for a long shot - but it had helped her more than Akio would ever know.   
She could not put this all into words, so she simply bathed him with one of her dazzling smiles and shut the door behind her. It was time to go home.  
  
** ** **  
  
"How was your night Geisha Catara?"  
Ichima asked somewhat hesitantly as he closed the passenger side door and settled himself down on the drivers side.   
  
Ryoko smiled more to herself than Ichima when she answered confidently, " Nice."   
  
He made a surprised face and started the car.  
  
"Wait Ichima-san."  
Before Ichima asked what was the matter, Ryoko had gotten out the back door, and then settled herself more comfortably in the passenger's side seat, next to Ichima. Ichima's mouth was wide open as she smiled again while adjusting her seatbelt.   
  
"Geisha Catara, you should travel in the back seat. If anyone sees you up here they will think-"  
  
"They will think I'm traveling with a friend, and that's exactly what we're doing. You are my friend right?"  
  
Ichima nodded and she patted his hand resting on the stick shift.  
  
"Okay then lets go. I have had a wonderful night but I have had enough of this place to last me a decade."  
  
Ichima laughed and agreed whole heartedly. He had had enough of that place too.   
In the beginning he had listened by the door, making sure that Catara was okay. He had heard muffled voices and then slight moans. After that nothing. Occasionally he heard a sound here or there but nothing significant. And judging how much time Catara spent in the room with Akio, he was very worried in deed.   
But when she came out, looking refreshed and peaceful he became relieved and perplexed all at the same time. Not even when he had taken Mayuri's mizuage – he had gone out of his way to be extra gentle – she had a nervous look about her.   
He had expected at least that from Catara, but nothing but smiles and laughter.   
  
He looked at Catara from the corner of his eyes. She had not spoken a word since he started driving, only had looked out the window and sighed from time to time. Ichima did not know whether to make small talk or act like he was suppose to and not address her until she addressed him first. But she had said they were friends so…  
  
"How long have you known Mayuri-san?"  
  
"Mayuri? Well I …"  
Ryoko had caught Ichima completely of guard and she grinned with delight. She hadn't lost her touch after all.  
  
"You do remember Mayuri don't you? Tall, gorgeous woman with the grace of a swan and skin like alabaster."  
  
"Yes, yes of course I know who Mayuri-san is." Ichima answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Mayuri-san?"  
Ryoko teased about the familiarity he took with her name.   
  
"I mean Geisha Mayuri."  
Ichima cleared his throat as an attempt to end the conversation but Ryoko's grin only became larger. She still loved to make people's hair stand on end.   
  
"I'm sorry Ichima-san. Don't be angry with me. I was only teasing you."  
She laid a hand on his shoulder and Ichima turned to look at her.  
  
"No I'm sorry Geisha Catara. It is not right to talk of Geisha Mayuri in such a way. I'm-"  
  
"Stop. I only meant to make you open up a bit. That's all. So you can call Mayuri whatever you are comfortable with, and with me… Call me as one friend calls another."  
  
Ichima only nodded and kept driving, pondering Ryoko's words.  
*How does she know of my attraction to Mayuri? Did Mayuri confide in her? Maybe Mayuri feels something towards me? *  
  
"The lights are on!"  
  
Ichima deep in his own thoughts was startled at Ryoko exclamation. He had driven her home virtually unconsciously and noticed the okiya's lights were on, strange since it was barely after dawn.  
  
Ryoko's featured became burrowed and she felt a hollow pit deep in her stomach. She didn't wait for Ichima to park the car, but leaped out a good half block away.   
  
"Catara-san wait!"   
He parked the car lopsidedly in front of the okiya and ran after her.  
  
* Where are my keys? *  
Ryoko looked in the pocket deep in her gigantic sleeves. Her fingers were getting lost in the vast expanse of fabric and her urgency was not helping her steady her shaking fingers.   
  
* Why are the lights on? That's not anything strange, but then why do I feel so worried. Damnit! Where are those key?! Oh! Yes!" *  
  
She opened the door in a flash and as she sped up the stairs listened for any kind of movement or noise. She went to her room first, expecting to find a sleeping Ryo-ohki. The futon was in a state of complete disarray. Sheets thrown about the room, pillow was resting near the full length mirror, a good five feet away from the futon. Ryoko's eyes took in the sight for a second's time before she rushed on to Fei's and Serla's room, and finally to Basho's at the end of the hall. All rooms were in similar states and Ryoko's mind was working a thousand miles a second. She raced down the stairs and literally knocked Ichima over as she headed to the kitchen and living room. On the kitchen table was a half empty coffee mug, and Ryoko could judge by the mist making its way upward that the coffee was only recently made.   
  
"Catara slow down! Wait a minute and think!"  
Ichima tried to catch the fleeting Ryoko as she flew from room to room, all the while getting more and more paranoid at where her family was.   
  
"They're not here Ichima! They're not here!"   
Ryoko cried in frustration as she flopped down in one of the kitchen table chairs. She laid her head on her hands as she tried to conjure up some logical explanation.  
  
* Ryo-ohki wouldn't leave like this. She wouldn't! What if someone came looking for me and… I'm still a wanted criminal after all, and they wouldn't know I'm powerless now. *  
  
Ichima went to the living room, fresh out of ideas he wanted to recheck to see if possibly Catara had overlooked them. Ryoko lifted her head and rolled her eyes in frustration.   
  
Her eyes then went from Ichima's retreating figure to the kitchen table, the counter, the refrigerator, the sink. Her eyes went back to the fridge and a note that had been placed their with a refrigerator magnet. In sloppy handwriting most characteristic of Basho was jotted, " Fei's water broke! In Kyoto General Hospital come quick! Basho."   
  
There was something jotted down at the bottom of the torn piece of paper but it resembled a kid's line drawing than actual words.  
  
"By the Gods! Fei's baby! It's coming! Ichima!"  
  
Before her outburst was over Ichima had rushed back in the kitchen worried for Catara. Ryoko had a dazzling smile that would not go away for anything. She jumped and gave him the biggest hug, so big she actually held on to him and her feet didn't touch the floor for several seconds.   
  
"Wait a few minutes, I'm going to change, if I don't, imagine the doctor! He will think I have come to seduce him or something!"  
She jumped all the way up the stairs. Her excitement infecting Ichima instantly.   
  
"Ok they are in Kyoto general… Is that what you call driving? Here pull over, let me drive. I'll get there ten times faster than you, guaranteed!"  
  
Ichima reluctantly agreed, and they changed sides at a light stop.   
  
"Right so…" Ryoko looked over at Ichima with a devilish grin at her lips. She tapped the steering wheel with impatient fingers and pushed the gas pedal, making the car roar.   
The light turned green and Ichima was pulled back into his seat simply by the sheer force of Ryoko's driving. From the instant he saw Ryoko's features turn absolutely devilish as she settled in the drivers seat, he regretted consenting to her.   
  
Delivering on her promise, Ryoko successfully parked in front of Kyoto General hospital nine minutes after their initial seating exchange. Of course that was after a few illegal moves such as speeding over a hundred miles per hour, driving on the wrong side of the street and missing be a hair width hitting another car. That time Ichima's heart was at his throat and he was beyond screaming. He simply gripped the seat handles and tensed his leg muscles waiting for the impact that miraculously never came. As they parked both shot out of the car but for two completely different reasons. Ryoko was ecstatic that the time to meet her new godson was upon her. Ichima thanked his lucky stars that he had survived Catara's horrendous driving and as long as he lived he would not let her drive again, at least until he personally taught her.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
The hospital attendant looked Ryoko over, not believing her amber eyes or cyan hair.   
  
"Yes, where is the maternity ward please?" Ryoko's voice was dripping with honey, and for the first time in a long while she answered nicely out of her on accord. Not because someone told her too, or because she was trying to fool someone.   
  
"It is the fifth floor, but you can't park here, this is for emergency's and ambulances."  
  
"Emergency! I'm about to be a godmother. That's the biggest emergency out there!"  
  
The attendant smiled, knowing all too well how Ryoko was feeling right now.  
  
"Yes Ms. but the car will have to be moved for other more grave emergencies."  
  
"I'll park you go ahead and I'll catch up."  
Ichima offered. Ryoko looked over at Ichima, completely forgetting he was even there. She nodded and rushed inside, as giddy as a child on Christmas morning.   
Both the attendant and Ichima smiled at Ryoko's innocence, it was to say the least heart warming.   
  
She headed straight to the elevator, then waited impatiently as the numbers flashed from one to two, three, four, five. The elevator's doors opened and Ryoko's legs were now shaking. She had previously asked Fei how she would be delivering her baby as they gorged themselves on chocolates and Ryo-ohki on chocolate covered carrots. Fei had to explain in great detail each and every step of labor and still Ryoko could not believe it true.  
  
"That is so savage! Putting the female through so much pain."  
  
Fei laughed a little confused.   
"What other way of giving birth is there Catara?"  
  
Ryoko bit her mouth as she was about to blurt out how she was born.   
*Sure well how about artificial reproduction of ovum and mass to be created in a static energy fed cradle for months to produce the final product which is me. But really there are better, safer ways, such like Jurains use. The zygote developing in a lab- much safer and convenient way for the mother to have her child. Plus they can cure all the malformations the child might have. But Fei would not understand if I told her all that. She would think I am a freak or worse.*  
  
"Catara you finally made it!"  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator her thoughts were interrupted as Basho shouted her name and Ryo-ohki made a mad dash to her arms.  
  
"Kitty! How is Fei? And the baby how are they?"  
Ryo-ohki simply shrugged and hugged her sister harder. She had been nervous when Fei started to have contractions as she was putting her to sleep. A few more hours later they were driving at top speed to the hospital, she in Basho's lap as he drove. Serla was busy supporting Fei and nobody had anytime to explain to her what exactly was happening.   
*I wish Ryoko was here. *  
  
Now that she was here, she would not let go.   
"You missed me Kitty? You have no idea how much I missed you."  
Ryoko kissed her cheek and then focused on what uncle Basho was saying.   
  
"Fei is in being prepped up as we speak. It seems she will have a quick delivery the doctors tell me."  
  
Ryoko nodded the entire time as Basho led her by the arm to the waiting room. Ryo-ohki refusing to leave Ryoko's embrace.   
  
"My Cat, you sure took along time with that special meeting of yours."  
Serla grinned and chuckled slightly at Ryoko's embarrassed expression.  
  
"Not now Serla-san." Ryoko muttered under her breath as she shifted Ryo-ohki to her other hip.   
  
"Today is a day of celebration for this family." She looked from Basho who winked at her, to Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. They were all family now, and here they were waiting to meet the new member of the family.  
  
The weird thing is Ryoko had a dream of the babies birth. As she described her dream, Serla held in her breath. It was a carbon copy of the dream she had. The dream were the stars announced to her Fei's pregnancy. She could not figure out how Ryoko held so much power, mental power at that. From that moment on she had observed Ryoko closely but nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And she still hadn't revealed her past to them yet.   
  
They all sat down and waited. Ichima had appeared with some candy form the vending machines and all sat down to wait for some news of Fei. They waited, and waited and waited some more. Ryo-ohki had dozed of on Ryoko's lap and had curled up to a little ball. Ryoko had not moved so as not to disturb Ryo-ohki's much needed sleep, and as a result her legs had fallen asleep. She grimaced silently at the unpleasant feeling she would surely feel when she started to move her legs again.   
  
She slowly stared to flex her muscles, fighting the numbness over taking them when a nurse made her way to Serla who sat to Ryoko's left shuffling a deck of cards with elaborate designs.   
She had dragged on of the small metal tables to stand in front of her as she read her cards, occasionally making grunting voices in accordance.   
  
"Excuse me, Fei is almost ready to give birth. She is asking for a Ms. Cat. I'm not sure if she is calling for her cat or?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Basho interrupted as he signaled with his head at Ryoko.  
  
"Mrs. Catara Sukimobu, she's right here."  
  
Ryoko had been to busy and only catched the first two or three words of the conversation before her eyes started to close involuntarily. She hadn't slept all night and the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her body.   
  
"Mrs. Catara?"  
Ryoko's eyes snapped open as Ryo-ohki shifted on her lap, still very much asleep.  
  
As her eyes focused on the nurse's face, she straightened herself up and paid her due attention.  
  
"Is something wrong with Fei? The baby?"  
  
The nurse held her hands out to stop Ryoko's rambling.   
"No. Fei is fine and very close to giving birth. She has the option of having a companion with her as she starts to push. We find that calms the patient down and produces a much smoother delivery. Fei was given that option and she is calling for you."  
  
Ryoko's eyes light up and her mouth rounded in surprise.   
She turned to Serla and Basho, kind of asking their permission. Both of them nodded their heads and Serla took the sleeping Ryo-ohki from her arms.  
  
"We better hurry Ms. Catara, Fei can not wait much longer."  
  
Ryoko nodded and bit the corner of her lip nervously. She was touched at Fei's choosing her, but she had no idea what she was in for.   
* What if something horrible happens and I'm not able to lie to her? What am I thinking? All my life I have had to hide my feelings to survive, I think I can do it again if the situation calls for it. I just hope it doesn't call for anything but happiness. *  
  
As Ryoko finished putting on her robe, slippers and paper green cap, she inhaled and exhaled slowly as the nurse opened the door for her.  
  
"Cat? My god! Did you take your sweet time or what?"  
Ryoko smiled relieved at Fei's mood as Fei quite seriously glared at her friend. Furious at Ryoko taking so long to get to the hospital.   
  
  
"How do you feel Fei?"  
  
"Like someone is hammering away on my insides. Ah, here it comes again."  
  
Ryoko held her hand as Fei endured her umpteenth contraction.   
Between breaths Fei smiled warmly at her friend. Ryoko smiled and stepped a little back and to the side as the doctor walked in to deliver. Ryoko however still held her friends hand.  
  
"Okay Fei, we are going to start pushing alright?"  
  
The doctor more than asked stated, to Fei. Fei nodded but looked over at Ryoko first, assuring herself that she was really there. Ryoko smiled and squeezed her hand gently for comfort.   
  
* Ironic how birth and pain go hand in hand. Pain for the mother, a new life for they baby but filled with confusion and discomfort. I wonder if I cried when Washu created me? Or if I was baby sized? - *  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
* I miss- *  
  
" Meet you new- "  
  
* my - *  
  
" Baby Boy! "  
  
* mother.*  
  
A shriek filled the air and Ryoko was snapped out of her thoughts.   
The doctor laid the baby in Fei's exhausted but elated arms and left to do something or other. Ryoko was too enthralled by her godson to pay much attention.   
  
"Look at him Cat. Isn't he beautiful?"  
A crying Fei asked as she counted ten little fingers and ten little toes.  
  
"Absolutely stunning."  
  
The door opened and Serla and Basho congratulated the new mother and son.  
  
"I will have to teach my nephew the fine art of photography. Ha! He will love it."  
  
Serla rolled her eyes and adored the baby some more, feeling his soft skin and humming to herself, making the baby smile.   
  
"Do you want to hold him Cat?" Fei asked with a yawn.  
  
"Me? I … no I'll drop him."  
  
Serla huffed. "Don't be crazy Cat. Just remember to support his head."  
  
Ryoko held her breath as Serla placed her godson in her arms. He shifted a little and settled in, giving a tiny sigh. Ryoko smiled and Ryo-ohki tugged at her pants.   
Ryoko looked down and Ryo-ohki pouted and raised her arms, wanting to be carried too.  
  
"I think Kitty wants to see her new adopted brother mmm?"  
Basho laughed the hearty laugh that had surprised Ryoko when she had first met him. He picked Ryo-ohki and she sighed with delight when she caught a glimpse of the baby.   
  
"I think she likes him." Basho declared proudly. "Who knows? Maybe in the future they will fall in love."  
  
* He is so tiny. Completely defenseless, completely dependent on his mother. He can't even talk yet!* Ryoko breathed in the baby smell and frowned. * He reminds me of Taro. Of how Washu took excellent care of him, yet treated me worse than a stranger. *  
  
"Time to let the mother and son rest. They have had a truly monumental day."   
Serla stated with a smile.   
Ryoko gave the baby gently to the nurse and she took him for some more examinations. As they all took their turn in kissing the new mother and taking their leave, Fei spoke out, "Catara would you mind staying with me? The hospital gives me the creeps."  
  
Ryoko was startled at Fei's request. She was elated with Fei and her baby boy but she had already begun to fantasize about the soft, fluffy sheets on her futon back home.   
  
"Yeah… Yes of course I'll stay." She stifled a yawn and sat on one corner of the bed.   
  
"Meow?"  
Ryo-ohki still had the habit of meowing her requests when she was too tired or lazy to talk.  
  
"Ryo-ohki you stay too. We can all have a good girl talk."  
  
"Yes! Ryo-ohki stay with Cat and Fei."  
Ryo-ohki confirmed to Basho as she wiggled out of his arms and unto Ryoko's opened ones.   
  
"So now you can talk huh?" Ryoko teased as she settled her sister next to Fei in the bed. Ryo-ohki offered the new mother a kiss on the cheek and laid comfortably under the covers.   
  
"We'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Serla. Please tell Ichima thank you for me, even though I didn't get to see him tonight, I thank him for being here."  
  
Serla nodded. "He was afraid he would intrude in an intimate moment if he came in."  
  
Basho and Serla left while Ryoko shook her head in disbelief.  
"Ichima is the most proper, shy man I have ever seen. I have told him a million times how he is a friend and not some stranger."  
  
Ryoko looked around the small hospital room while shaking her head.  
  
"So…"  
Fei asked with a grin.  
  
Ryoko turned around and asked confused, "So what?"  
  
"Cat! How was your special night silly?"  
  
Ryoko smirked and looked quickly at the sleeping Ryo-ohki. She pulled the covers so she would not be cold and settled in more comfortable on the bed.   
  
"A Geisha never entertains and tells."  
  
  
"Catara I'm serious! How was he?"  
Fei made an uncomfortable face as she questioned her friend.  
  
Ryoko stared at Fei's lips. As a habit a person always focuses on something when listening to a person talk, maybe the eyes, or the mouth. Examining the lips and the different curves they make with every syllable. This was what Ryoko was doing. She used to look people in the eyes all the time, but she found they were too personal, too descriptive and she didn't want to get attached to anybody. Well, apart from her family that is.  
  
Ryoko sighed and looked up at Fei's eyes. She was family after all.  
  
"To tell the truth… It was a horribly …. wonderful moment."  
  
With that said, she leaped to the small couch next to the bed and snuggled in the even smaller blanket draped over the couch - for over-night visitors much like herself. She laid on her side and faced the wall, giving Fei her back, and the message that the conversation was over. Fei frowned but took the hint and turned the lights out from the switch conveniently place next to her pillow.  
As they drifted into sleep, the low, persistent beeping of Fei's vital sign readings was heard.   
  
* * *  
  
"If you father doesn't understand that you want to mayor in art, well then he doesn't really understand what you are about at all."  
Kukune exasperatedly tried to convey to Tenchi as they discussed what courses they were taking in the fall semester. Tenchi had been in college for a full year now. Most of his classes had of course been architecture classes, structure, studio, high-rise… Tenchi had been bored to tears in ever single one. To avoid his father's eager questions on his career he had stayed in Tokyo over the summer break. He decided to take some classes in summer - some art classes - and as the summer came to an end, he sat there pondering on what step to take next.  
  
"It's not that Kukune, it's just that he is very… his heart is already set on it."  
Tenchi tried to convince himself he actually had any leaning to architecture, but his lack of interest and instant headaches the minute he walked into class proved him otherwise.   
  
"She's right Tenchi. What's wrong with majoring in the arts? Hell, I know it's hard as hell to make any real money in it, but your happy. It's what makes you happy right?"  
  
Tenchi nodded at Takumi's words and looked down at his chopstick.  
  
"And I've see your work man. You fantastic. Those stills you made of the model in class, I swear I can feel her eyes following me around the room. Hell, I swear I can even hear her purr, the way you made her look so feline."  
  
Tenchi looked up with a surprised but pleased look on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes dramatically before banging his hands hard on the table. Instantaneously making the bread roll resting on Kukune' plate shoot out and land on somebody else's plate. All three of them followed the bread's flight plan and quickly looked away as it hit the plate. After a few minutes in complete silence, and after making sure the person did not know it had been them, Takumi relaxed and exhaled with a chuckle.  
  
"You're paying for that mister."  
Kukune teased as she freely took his bread.  
  
Takumi took her hand, making the bread flop unto her plate and with a grand gesture got on his knees, with her hand still in between his.  
  
"Madam. I offer my most sincere apologies. I had no idea you were so attached … to the bread."  
  
Kukune gasped in amusement and hit him softly on the arm.  
  
"Alright, alright. Women, who understands them? They complain they want more romance and then when they get it, they are embarrassed."  
  
"That was not romantic honey." Kukune replied as she took a huge bite of his bread.   
  
"But anyway," Takumi continued while he draped his arm lovingly over Kukune, "Where did you learn to paint like that man? It's amazing."  
  
Tenchi just shrugged as he popped a crispy piece of fish in his mouth.   
  
"All the talented artists always say that. What I really want to know is who is the woman in the painting? She's not really the model that poses in class, this girl looks like Aphrodite."  
Kukune jabbed him with her elbow and Takumi after clearing his throat a few times quickly corrected himself, " Of course I already have my Aphrodite sitting right here next to me."  
  
"That's better." Kukune replied with narrowed, teasing eyes. In response Takumi made sad puppy eyes at her, but before she let him of the hook, Kukune decided to let him suffer a bit longer and focused her attention on Tenchi who was again staring into space.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry Kukune."  
  
"You haven't heard a thing I've told you huh?"  
  
Tenchi smiled sheepishly, "No sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"If your coming with us to the new exhibition next week? The artist is rumored to have started a love affair with his model. And the columnists who have already have had a sneak preview say she is absolutely exquisite."  
  
"Where did you read this honey?"  
  
"In the Tokyo Art magazine why?"  
  
"Really? I think I read something about that artist too. Only it was in the local newspaper. I can't remember his name, but they described him as the next Hiroisha. Some pretty big shoes to fill if you ask me. They also said the emperor himself has taken a liking to the paintings and he has already bought one. He liked it so much, only he and the artist have seen it. Reportedly it is located someplace within the inner chambers at his Tokyo estate."  
  
  
"So are you coming?" Kukune asked Tenchi.  
  
"Sure, I'll go."   
  
Takumi laughed and gave him an overly emphatic pat on the back.  
  
"Great! Next week then."  
  
Tenchi agreed more for the need to keep his mind preoccupied than anything else.   
They all gathered their stuff to head back to the loft, Tenchi being the first one to reach the door.   
* I wonder how good this guy really is?"  
  
"Hey Kukune? Where is this guy from anyway?"  
  
"Umm.. I think the article said Kyoto why?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged and draped his backpack over his shoulder as he held the door open for her and Takumi.   
"Nothing just wondering."  
  
  
  
***  
  
comments: magdalena_gv@hotmail.com  
  
Personal notes:   
I recently attended an exhibition of a famous Japanese print maker, "Goyo" (or) Hashiguchi Kiyoshi.  
His work is absolutely breathtaking! And his stills of Japanese women fit in perfectly with the story I'm working on.   
You know?, the weird thing is how this exhibition came just in time to completely change my view on this story and change its form into something more interesting.  
Life has a funny way of motivating me.   
Anyway, if I can, I will post some of his work as background pics in future chapters, or will post it on one of my websites for you to enjoy.  
  
( Thanks B! Even though I lost patience in this chapter and uploaded right away, *.* ) 


	8. Tokyo

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction:  
  
These characters don't belong to me.  
  
Comments? magdalena_gv@hotmail.com  
  
If you are new to this story, please start with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!  
  
" The Sea Of Change "  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
" Tokyo "  
  
  
  
The inhabitants of the okiya were slumbering peacefully in their soft, warm futons. Each member since the arrival of the baby, had slept less and less. Mikimoto - Fei decided to call her son after the famous pearl cultivator – was normally a very quiet, extremely adorable baby. With rosy cheeks and that irresistible baby smell. When he came home, bundled within Fei's arms the family spent countless hours ogling and aahing him. Most of all Ryoko. She loved her godson, and loved to see him smile and gurgle when she cradled him.  
  
They spent so much time together that after a few days, Ryoko had to start attending parties again and was normally out all night long. During these nights, that given Ryoko's growing popularity in the teahouses was more and more frequent, Mikimoto would not go to sleep. He needed both his mother and Ryoko there. Nothing that Fei, Serla and Basho would do worked. In the twilight hours, when Ryoko would return, only then did Mikimoto go to sleep, and as a result Serla, Basho, and Fei had constant dark shadows under their eyes.  
  
Ryoko, used to the unusual hours, was as beautiful as ever, and  
  
Ryo-ohki did not hear Mikimoto's scream, she could sleep through a tornado.  
  
Ryoko quietly slipped of her kimono and obi. She used a moist, warm cloth to carefully remove her makeup. She had been out with the Ambassador all night and had had a blazing good time. As a geisha, Ryoko new she should not entertain for only one man, all night long. Not because of the man, but because it was less money. More parties, meant more money, and the more people wanted you, the more they would pay for your time. But in the Ambassador's case, he had reserved this day in advanced and had offered a very hefty sum. One Ryoko could not turn down, though she left all the financial dealings to Serla, she still had the last word.  
  
He took her to the fall show in the planetarium. The roof was gigantic and full of stars. For an instant, standing in the middle of the room, arms outstretched, back arched and hands opened, she felt she was back in space.  
  
After, he took her walking around the city park, which was full of blossoming cherry trees. The rich, comforting smell made Ryoko relax and the ambassador was delighted at her new carefree attitude. Most of the shields Ryoko built up while entertaining came down in that walk.  
  
"So how is Miki?" he asked Ryoko while they strolled around the trees. The sun was long gone, and the moon supplied a gorgeous afterglow, making everything shine from within it seemed.  
  
Ryoko had been silent for the past few minutes, and the ambassador feared she was closing up again. His only line of defense was to get Ryoko talking about something she loved, Mikimoto.  
  
"Miki gets more handsome everyday. And you should see how Kitty takes care of him. Helping me bathe him and powder his tushy - "  
  
"You bathing a baby! I can't believe it."  
  
He interrupted her with an amused laugh.  
  
Ryoko cocked an eyebrow in response.  
  
"You better believe it. And why are you so surprised anyway? You don't think I look like this and act like this every hour of the day do you?" Before he had a chance to respond, Ryoko laid her index finger on his lips and leaned in to whisper, "You must not be as smart as you say… You better give that title back before they figure you out."  
  
Their faces were millimeters apart, and the ambassador was in total  
  
enrapture at their closeness that he didn't notice he was holding his breath and leaning in himself. Ryoko could feel the warmth from his body, and felt tiny butterflies in her stomach. The moon's light mixed with her more than perfect vision and with the added pinch of too much sake was making her legs feel wobbly and her head float in the clouds.  
  
Fall was bowing out as winter slowly took over, and as a greeting sent a cold breeze that made Ryoko shiver and the ambassador embrace her. Now there they stood. He with his arms around her, faces as close as possible and both shaking, she from the cold and he from the closeness of their bodies.  
  
"You know Catara? You're really something. I can't seem to figure you out."  
  
He leaned in even closer, almost brushing his lips against her own. Ryoko was looking at his mouth, the perfect curves they formed when he smiled.  
  
* He has perfect teeth. *  
  
She looked up and grinned, "I'm just a normal girl."  
  
"Mmm…" He closed his eyes and caressed her lips with his own. Ryoko's eyes were not completely closed but opened by a fraction, the only thing visible a thin line of amber.  
  
Unknowingly her lips had been puckered since they had stopped talking, but was it because she wanted to kiss him or because as a geisha she was teasing him?  
  
* I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him? But really kiss him. His lips look so appetizing. If I could actually taste, then I would definitely give in… but not yet. Remember Cat. Remember what Serla had advised me about always having the upper hand. If I give in… I'll loose all the ground I've gained on him so far.*  
  
Before the ambassador knew what had happened, Ryoko very shrewdly escaped his embrace and was walking down the path slowly, looking over her shoulder with a grin.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Catara. You never leave a man hanging on like that."  
  
He stated with annoyance in his voice. Though it was very minimal, quickly replaced by an amused tone. He offered his arm and Ryoko hooked her own with his, both walking briskly to the car awaiting them.  
  
"What time do I pick you up to go to governor's beach house?  
  
He asked as they both settled in the backseat, Ryoko arranging her shawl and smoothing her kimono about her. As he asked her, she stiffened slightly and her hands went to her lap.  
  
The ambassador observed all of this and frowned, this time with annoyance plain in his voice.  
  
"What, your not going with that artist are you?  
  
Ryoko sighed mentally.  
  
* Great! Now he'll be mad at me for not going with him. How can I explain to him that it's nothing personal? *  
  
"Don't give me that tone ambassador. You know there is no way I can say no to Matobi-san. The exhibition is primarily about me, and I can't turn my back on him." He turned to face the window, though his hands were balled into fists. Ryoko smiled, touched at how much she meant to him.  
  
"Why are you so mad? If it helps any, I will recommend you the best geisha in Kyoto. They - "  
  
"No Catara. I know the other geisha and I don't want them, I want you, but if you can't come then that's that."  
  
He had interrupted her, while still looking out the window. Ryoko rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
* Well… Serla would now definitely say I hold all the cards now.*  
  
The car stopped in front of Ryoko's okiya and the driver opened her door, offering his arm to help her. Ryoko looked at the driver's hand and at the ambassador.  
  
"Listen you. Your going to let me leave like this? Without even a goodbye?"  
  
Still looking out the window, he answered, "What did you have in mind geisha?"  
  
"How about a kiss?"  
  
  
  
He froze and turned to face her slowly, trying to judge if she was merely teasing him again. She wasn't. He nodded to the driver and he again closed the door.  
  
Ryoko for all her bravado was nervous but terribly excited.  
  
This was her first kiss. And she couldn't judge if it he was a good or bad kisser, she had no previous experience, but if her feelings counted for anything, she enjoyed it, a lot.  
  
He leaned in… brushing his lips with hers before gently, lovingly guiding her along. Kissing her, and she kissing back. The ambassador held her face in his hands, Ryoko couldn't even breathe. Ryoko couldn't even think, she simply went along, enjoying their closeness. Relishing the fact that for once in her life she was close to someone in a semi intimate level.  
  
When their kiss ended, she kept her eyes closed. Sighing while licking her lips softly.  
  
"Come with me, leave that artist, let me be your damna."  
  
He asked, almost pleaded with Ryoko.  
  
"All this because of a simple kiss?"  
  
She teased when she had regained her composure.  
  
He frowned and she grinned.  
  
"I'll be back soon ambassador, I hope you call on me again."  
  
She knocked on her window, and the driver immediately helped her out.  
  
As she got on the sidewalk, the car window rolled down and he held out a box for her.  
  
"This is for you. Wear it when you go to Tokyo and no matter what they might do to persuade you to stay, come back."  
  
Ryoko's shawl slipped from her shoulders and she shivered in the cold.  
  
"Go ahead Catara. I want you to have it."  
  
She took the small box from his hands and smiled. A sweet, small smile in gratitude.  
  
"See you soon ambassador."  
  
Now as she quietly tip toed to Fei's bedroom, checking on Ryo-ohki and Miki, she couldn't hold her curiosity any longer and took out the tiny box.  
  
She sat down gently at the edge of Fei's futon. For the past few weeks it had been their futon. Miki slept peacefully with both of them present, and  
  
Ryo-ohki slept with her. So all four of them shared the room, with Fei, Ryo- ohki and Ryoko in the futon.  
  
The box was square cut and could fit in the palm of her hand. With gold wrapping it looked exquisite.  
  
She felt the box for the tape at the ends, and quietly pulled them off. Normally such patience would be forgotten and she would have simply tore the paper off, but she didn't want to risk waking little Miki.  
  
She peeled the layers of wrapping paper and squinted against the lack of light in the room. If was nearly dawn, but the sun was not yet on its way.  
  
The box itself was black and the lid a slightly lighter black tone.  
  
Ryoko bit her lower lip as a force of habit and opened it.  
  
What she found inside made her eyes go round and a withheld gasp escape her lips.  
  
It was a gold bracelet. In the baroque style, with matted gold and an exquisite work on the finish. It clasped together with a simple circle in one end and a small, delicate line on the other. This was beautiful, but what immediately caught Ryoko's eye was the brilliant ruby hanging from it.  
  
* It looks like my gem! *  
  
The coincidence was uncanny. The ambassador had given her a ruby that was meant to be worn on her wrist, much like her gem was meant to be worn.  
  
With shaking hands, she clasped it to her left wrist. Enjoying the weight of it, comparing the bracelets feel to her real gem.  
  
*Wow. If the ambassador would have given me this before I was out of the car, I might have let him get to second base. *  
  
She felt the bed shift and found Ryo-ohki rubbing her eyes while looking at her.  
  
"Hey baby, look."  
  
She scooted closer to Ryo-ohki and showed of her bracelet.  
  
"Pretty. Can I have one?"  
  
Ryo-ohki asked while examining Ryoko's bracelet, still worn by her sister.  
  
Ryoko smiled and nodded her head while taking her robe off and throwing it somewhere on the floor.  
  
As they both settled in between the sheets - Ryo-ohki in the middle with Fei still sleeping peacefully next to her - Ryoko took her bracelet of and placed it on Ryo-ohki small wrist.  
  
"Ooh! Looks like gem Cat."  
  
Ryo-ohki said while shaking her wrist to catch the ruby's shining rays.  
  
"Doesn't it Kitty? Okay, enough of that, you need your sleep baby."  
  
Kitty stretched her arms out to Ryoko and within a few minutes both were fast asleep. Ryo-ohki still wore the ruby bracelet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Why are you so nervous Cat? I thought you had been to Tokyo before?"  
  
Fei asked Ryoko as she paced back and fourth in her bedroom. The room was filled with kimono and obi thrown everywhere. The bed, chair, floor, over the mirror….  
  
"Because last time I was there, I wasn't featured in an exhibition in the museum of fine arts of the entire country!"  
  
Ryoko stated in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Don't worry Cat. You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear. I just wish I could come with. Imagine all the people you'll meet…"  
  
Fei had a far away look in her eyes, and a wistful tone as she sighed.  
  
"Why can't you come? Miki is almost five months old now. You could come with me for the reception and be back here the next day. And you would give me moral support."  
  
Fei nodded and stood up excited.  
  
"Your right! I mean, Serla and Basho could take care of both Ryo-ohki and Miki right? What am I going to wear Cat? You have to help me!"  
  
Fei was now pacing back and forth in the room, much like Ryoko had done just a few minutes ago. Fei kept picking up kimono and shaking her head, dissatisfied with them.  
  
"Don't worry Fei. You always look beautiful."  
  
Fei glared at Ryoko's teasing response and kept pacing the room.  
  
"You should wear something that goes with the bracelet Ambassador Tanaka gave you."  
  
"His name is Tanaka?"  
  
Ryoko asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes! You never asked him his name?"  
  
"It never came up in conversation I guess."  
  
Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on the futon.  
  
"I think you should wear the bracelet. I don't want to bring any unwanted attention. Besides, I'm planning to go incognito."  
  
"Incognito! Why?"  
  
Fei asked as she also flopped down on the futon next to her, but with a mountain of kimono in her arms.  
  
"To see how people react to the paintings, without knowing I'm actually there."  
  
Fei laughed. "You know. You're the only person who prefers not be recognized when she does something amazing."  
  
"I didn't do anything amazing. I just stood still. Matobi, now he is amazing."  
  
"You know, he'll probably make his move while you two are in Tokyo."  
  
Fei grinned and pushed her gently with her shoulder.  
  
"Make his move? Matobi?"  
  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you? His face lights up whenever your in the same room with him. Plus whenever I talk to him, he is always asking about you."  
  
Ryoko looked at Fei with a pleased smile.  
  
"What does he ask?"  
  
"Oh you know. How you're doing. If you haven't changed you mind about going with him to Tokyo. How often the ambassador has called on you…"  
  
"Matobi asked about the ambassador?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone knows how fond he is of you."  
  
Ryoko remained silent and Fei went over the kimono twice over. Deciding which ones where worth bringing to Tokyo.  
  
Ryoko broke the silence.  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
Fei turned to look at her instantly.  
  
"The ambassador!"  
  
Ryoko nodded while biting her lower lip.  
  
Fei abandoned her kimono, and focused all her attention on Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Was he good?"  
  
Ryoko turned to her with a shy grin.  
  
"Well, he didn't slobber all over my face if that's what you mean."  
  
Fei laughed.  
  
"That's always good."  
  
"He also asked to be my damna."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't really say anything. But can you imagine him as my damna?"  
  
"He is a very good catch. Almost all the geisha in Kyoto would give their left arm to be his."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts and regained her cheerful mood.  
  
"But for know, we need to get ready, and you need to get your hair done. If you still want to become a geisha, I think Matobi's exhibition is the best time to introduce you."  
  
All Fei did was giggle and hug her friend quickly but warmly as they picked out their best kimono.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ryo-ohki I am counting on you to take care of Miki for me. You know apart from your sister and me, you are the only one he trusts."  
  
Fei explained to a beaming Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryoko and her were leaving to the airport, and while Basho carried the trunks to the awaiting limo, Fei was making sure everything else was in order.  
  
"Bring me back a present please."  
  
Ryo-ohki said as she hugged Fei, and patter her cheek with her small hand.  
  
Fei smiled and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Sure I will Kitty. And when Miki is a bit older we will all go to the zoo and see the lions."  
  
"Ryo-ohki wants to see the tigers Fei." Ryo-ohki explained herself in first person as Ryoko was walking in with Miki in her arms.  
  
"Cat. I want to go see the tigers. Yes please?"  
  
Ryo-ohki asked her sister.  
  
"Yes ma'am but not today. Perhaps later." Ryoko frowned inwardly as Ryo- ohki pouted and sat down on the breakfast table chair with a huff. Crossing her arms across her chest and twisting her mouth shut. Fei took little Miki and went of in search of Serla.  
  
"Come give me a kiss baby." Ryoko said as she opened her arms to Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki shook her head and sank in deeper in the seat, barely even blinking.  
  
"Don't be mad at me Kitty. I have to go, and I thought you were behind me on this. I thought we were a team." Ryoko said with a sigh as she sat down next to her furious Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki's posture soften a bit, but she was still grumbling meows here and there under her breath.  
  
Ryoko leaned in closer to listen and with one quick swoop had a laughing Ryo-ohki in her arms. Of course, Ryoko knew that Kitty loved to be tickled…  
  
After a few summersaults in the air and hanging upside down while being swirled around the room, Ryo-ohki lost her foul mood and gave her big sister a huge 'good luck' hug.  
  
"That's better my little Kitty."  
  
"I will be bored by myself."  
  
Ryo-ohki explained to her sister as both sat down to catch their breaths, Ryo-ohki on her sister's lap.  
  
"But with Fei and I gone… who other than you can take care of the baby?"  
  
Ryo-ohki's eyes opened wide and her hand went straight to her mouth in surprise.  
  
"But Ryoko, I am baby too. Who will take care of me?"  
  
Ryoko smiled as she noticed Ryo-ohki's act, and acknowledged that she just wanted some pampering.  
  
"You a baby! Well… To tell you the truth I had confused you with another mature, lovely little girl I knew… but since you said you're a baby, I'll take your word for it."  
  
Ryoko had been talking much like she would to a room full of people, giving the speech the importance it deserved. Ryo-ohki was sitting there, with a pleased grin on her face, happy with being the topic of such an important speech.  
  
"Okay, since you're a baby Kitty, you will need some diapers." Ryo-ohki froze in place.  
  
"And I will need to change your diet. No more carrot pancakes in the morning for a baby… You will eat that tasteless, yucky green goop that all true babies eat."  
  
Ryo-ohki stuck her tongue out in disgust. She had tried some of Miki's food while no one was looking and had spit it right out. It tasted between dirt and more dirt. Absolutely awful.  
  
Ryoko spied her reaction on the corner of her eyes and smiled.  
  
* My baby. *  
  
"And most urgent, I will have to go to the preschool I had planned to take the grown up little girl I though was you, and I will have to let the teacher know she will sadly not be coming. And I am sure she will be very disappointed, she was looking forward to meeting you. She told me so and everything."  
  
Ryo-ohki's jaw at this time could reach the floor, with all the surprise she felt.  
  
Ryoko had planned the preschool thing in secret, wanting it to be a surprise.  
  
As Ryoko pretended to sigh in disappointment Ryo-ohki called out.  
  
"No! Cat! I'm a good girl. No baby."  
  
She stuck her hands out and turned her head from side to side as if proving to Ryoko she held no baby in her pockets.  
  
"See!!! No baby here. Only good girl. She leaned in closer to Ryoko and winked . "That's me."  
  
Ryoko couldn't contain her act any longer and gave her little sister an immense hug.  
  
"Oh my Kitty. I will miss you."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I will be back before you know it, and we'll go get you enrolled in that school and go see the tigers. What do you say Kitty?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
The front door opened and an a voice called out impatiently, "Catara! Let's go! We'll miss the plane."  
  
It was Matobi, and Ryoko could hear him impatiently tap his foot on the hard wooden floors of the foyer. Waiting for her to appear.  
  
"Alright baby. Time for me to go. I want you to be a good girl for me and to take care of the house. You know Serla and Basho are a little loose in the head to actually take care of themselves, mush less you and Miki."  
  
Ryoko joked to Ryo-ohki who could not contain her tears.  
  
Ryoko gently caressed her face, drying the tears as they fell from her sad amber eyes.  
  
"You know Kitty? If my eyes are anything like yours, then I know why people make such a big deal about them. You look beautiful baby."  
  
That comment was enough for Ryo-ohki to quit crying, but to compensate she blushed and hid her face on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"I'll call you every day, so make sure Basho doesn't leave the phone of the hook okay? And make sure Serla feeds Miki the baby food the doctor gave us, not her concoctions."  
  
Ryo-ohki nodded at everything in agreement.  
  
Ryoko let her down on the kitchen table and continued with glossy eyes.  
  
"And remember I love ya baby. Okay?"  
  
Ryo-ohki nodded and sniffed. Ryoko also sniffed and began to walk to the door.  
  
"I'll call you tonight okay? Take care Kitty, and if you need anything, just call the cell phone Basho gave me okay. I left the number posted on the fridge, on the night table and on the television?"  
  
"Meow. Bye Cat. Bring me a big, huge present!" Ryo-ohki called from the doorway with Serla and a gurgling Miki in her arms.  
  
Ryoko grinned and nodded as Matobi shut the door and both entered the limo. Fei was already inside, adjusting her makeup nervously.  
  
Ryoko almost gasped as she noticed a familiar shadow on the front seat.  
  
"Ichima? Is that you?"  
  
The sliding window between the front and back seats was up, so he could not hear a word. Fei answered her question as she puckered her lips in front of her pocket mirror.  
  
"Yeah. He called in Serla-san last night. Wanting to go with us to Tokyo and be our bodyguard. Isn't that thoughtful of him?"  
  
"Why does that man never come to me first? Besides why in the world do we need a bodyguard?"  
  
Fei shrugged and both looked at Matobi who was dozing of on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryoko glared at the painter and asked again.  
  
"Why does Ichima think we need a bodyguard in Tokyo?"  
  
"Well Fei doesn't but you do. I agreed to let run an immense add campaign for the museum. They want to renovate their image for the new generations or whatever, and they wanted to use my paintings as the main pitch. Of course they are a big hit, and basically all the people worth knowing will be at the premiere tonight. They all want to meet my geisha."  
  
Matobi had started speaking with a matter-of-fact voice but quickly changed to pride and finally to a meek whisper. If Ryoko had not been born with her amazing ears, then she would have thought he mumbled those last words instead of saying 'my geisha'.  
  
"It's true Cat. Mayuri-san showed me some of Tokyo's gossip columns and your mentioned in everyone! They voted that you and Matobi are the best couple of the year!"  
  
Ryoko, furious at the both of them raised her hands to stop Fei from talking.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me anything Fei! And you!" Ryoko flashed Matobi a death stare that made him sink back further in the seat.  
  
"Who gave those stupid people the impression we were together?"  
  
Matobi shifted uncomfortably and swallowed quickly.  
  
"I…. Uh… I kind of didn't deny the rumors when the asked me Catara."  
  
He was looking at his hands and his shoulders slumped.  
  
*No wonder Ichima wanted to come with us. But hell! He should have said something, they all should have, especially Fei. *  
  
"I'm sorry Cat-san. Mayuri thought that if we were to have told you then you would have gotten all nervous and have refused to come."  
  
Her eyes were watery and the tenderness that Ryoko had identified with when they had first met was back in full force. Ryoko forgave her at once.  
  
"It's okay Fei." She took Fei's hand I hers. "Bur from now on, you tell me everything okay? Deal?"  
  
She stuck out her hand, and a relived Fei shook it with glee. "Deal."  
  
"As for you, don't talk to me Matobi, unless you have cleared this little misunderstanding. I am a geisha and we don't 'go out' , we have damna, and your not mine."  
  
She rested her hand on Matobi's thigh to downplay the harshness of her words. It worked like a charm for before they knew it, all three of them were laughing gaily, on their way to Tokyo.  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Tenchi! Are you coming back for the weekend?"  
  
"No Sasami I can't. I promised Kukune and Takumi that I would go with them to an exposition tonight."  
  
There was silence at the other end of the phone line, and Tenchi frowned at how reserved Sasami had gotten over the past year.  
  
"Okay Tenchi. I… who did you want to talk to?"  
  
"I called to see if you guys wanted to come? We could go out to eat or something afterwards. What do you say Sasami?"  
  
"Oh! Hold on sec."  
  
Tenchi heard muffled voices as if Sasami had placed her hand over the phone receiver.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah? When are you coming?"  
  
"I.. we can't come, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, you already had plans to do something else? What about Ayeka?"  
  
"She can't come either Tenchi. We.. We are doing something all weekend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhh.. Just stuff you know. Stuff."  
  
Sasami sounded close to tears and Tenchi decided to let it drop. He couldn't force them to come if Ayeka didn't want to.  
  
"Is Ayeka there?"  
  
"Yes, she's right… oh no uhh.. she went .. to funaho."  
  
"Alright, well I already talked to Kyone and Mihoshi and they are coming tonight. If you change your minds, just drop on over before nine okay?"  
  
"Oh they're going!? I wish I could go too."  
  
Tenchi's frown got larger. "What do you mean Sasami. You can come. Just tell Ayeka to do whatever you're doing some other time."  
  
There was more silence and finally she answered, "No I'm sorry Tenchi. I can't."  
  
"Has Washu appeared yet?"  
  
"No, we haven't heard a single squeak from her lab in over two months now,  
  
and the door won't open. I hope she's alright."  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, she's fine. Don't forget she's the smartest scientist in the universe."  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"Sasami, I barely finished my first year." Tenchi replied with a sigh. "At least I have three more to go, but I have told you, whenever you want, you come here and live with me. Also Ayeka. You both could come."  
  
"Okay. I.. I gotta go. Take care."  
  
"Okay Sasami. And tell Ayeka I miss talking to her. And that if she doesn't want to see me, let me at least see you."  
  
"Oh Tenchi, Ayeka … she's just sad about Ryo- "  
  
"Yeah I know Sasami, but she can't hide forever."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
********  
  
"Are they coming Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi set the phone down lost in thought.  
  
"No. They have other stuff to do."  
  
Kukune felt the anger in his voice and sighed inwardly. He always acted like this after he called his family. From what little information Tenchi had revealed to them here and there, someone close to him had runaway. And by the way Tenchi's voice got hoarse, Kukune guessed Tenchi blamed himself for it. And now, after he was finally coming out of his shell, his family changed from calling everyday, to avoiding his own calls home.  
  
She didn't understand at all, but hopefully the exhibition tonight would take his mind of his problems. Two of his friends were coming, it might be a fun night after all.  
  
*************  
  
"Takumi! Get the door! I'm still in the shower!"  
  
Kukune yelled as the doorbell kept ringing and nobody bothered to answer it.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, hold your horses."  
  
Takumi said to himself as he unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"Hello! You must be Takumi-san. How are you?"  
  
Mihoshi gave him a hug and entered the apartment as if she had been living there for years.  
  
Takumi a bit dazed, turned to greet an embarrassed Kyone who only shook her head in apology.  
  
"Hello. Sorry for Mihoshi, she's not all there."  
  
Takumi laughed but felt alarmed by Kyone's quiet serious tone and facial expression.  
  
"Please come in.. I didn't catch you name."  
  
"Kyone."  
  
"Yes, please come in, I'll go get Tenchi."  
  
He left to the inside of the apartment while Mihoshi changed television stations, looking for something interesting to watch.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kyone hissed at her partner. "Behave yourself!"  
  
  
  
"Hey girls! I'm glad you made it."  
  
Tenchi was visibly ecstatic to see his old friends. He thought it might turn out to be an awkward evening, since he hadn't seen them in months now, but the only thing he felt was happiness.  
  
"Oohh. Tenchi you look so handsome with that turtle neck on! And those jeans, could they be any tighter?" Mihoshi paid Tenchi a compliment and surprisingly out of the three, Kyone was the only one with a serious blush at her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi. You guys want anything to drink?"  
  
Kyone shook her head and looked around the loft.  
  
"This place is amazing. It's filled with paintings on every wall."  
  
She got up to examine the nearest wall, which indeed was filled with paintings by the three talented artist living there.  
  
"Which one's yours Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Tenchi hid his hands in his pockets and pointed with his head to a painting of a beautiful winter landscape. The most prominent feature was an immense frozen lake, and a flock of duck circling around it. There were also two majestic mountains in the background.  
  
"You did this?" Kyone asked, clearly impressed.  
  
"Those mountains look like they're hugging each other." Mihoshi giggled.  
  
"Ready to go you guys?" Takumi excitedly clapped his hands and put on his coat with Kukune in tow.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kukune. You must be Kyone and Mihoshi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Kyone smiled and Mihoshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Takumi asked as they turned of the lights.  
  
He whispered with a hint of concern to Kukune, "Are you sure you want to come? How does your head feel? Is it still hurting?"  
  
"Of course I'm going honey! And don't be so worried I'm fine, it was just a tiny headache and I already took my pill and everything, now lets go before we are really late!"  
  
As they all forced themselves to fit in Tenchi's tiny car – Nobuyuki had bought it for him last summer – Kukune agreed to sit on Takumi's lap.  
  
"I like this car Tenchi." Takumi said with a pleased smile on his face. "I was planning for us to go to dinner first, but it's already nine thirty and if we take any longer they might not let us in."  
  
"But honey, don't we have reserved tickets?" Kukune asked.  
  
"Yeah, but this painter has been getting a lot of hype and the door men might want to be paid a little 'extra' to let us in. With or without tickets."  
  
"That's illegal! We could have them arrested for even thinking it, right Kyone?"  
  
"Remember we are not earth police… We can't do a thing without revealing our identities." Kyone whispered in Mihoshi's ear.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Takumi and Kukune were completely perplexed by Tenchi's two friends.  
  
"I just hope tonight is not a total waste of time."  
  
Tenchi said absent mindedly as they were on their way to the museum.  
  
  
  
*Tymilo looks good with black. But everything looks good with black, and probably all the women will be wearing black. I want something original. Ug! This is so hard! *  
  
Ryoko stormed around her Tokyo apartment in a daze like state. Barely looking at the kimono laid out for her to choose. She was in a silk, pink robe with tiny fish embroidered on the sleeves edges. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun and her face was bare.  
  
Ryoko picked up one of the kimono resting on her bed and looked it over.  
  
* Should I really wear a kimono tonight? If I want to go incognito, then a  
  
kimono is definitely not the way to go.*  
  
Ryoko picked the obi belonging to the kimono and ran her fingers on its rich silk.  
  
* But then again, Matobi said Tokyo geisha would escort some generals tonight. If I wear one of the wigs I borrowed for Homino I shouldn't be too recognizable.*  
  
She laid the kimono and obi gently on the bed and walked to the mirror, and the table next to it which was were the wigs were located.  
  
"I know what I'll do." She said to herself absentmindedly. "I'll do my hair, and then put the black wig over it. So I can still observe people without being noticed, and if I get bored then I can take it of!"  
  
Ryoko smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
* I can barely recognize the demon anymore. * Her smile got even bigger.  
  
When they had registered in the apartment, Ryoko bought from a stand outside an arm full of magazines and went directly to her room. There she searched for her name or picture. Much like Fei had said, she was in every one, but they called her 'Golden Geisha' followed by a close up picture of one of Matobi's paintings.  
  
And the simple fact that one had really seen her, made her that much more interesting to talk about.  
  
In one article, they talked about Kyoto and how it was suspected she had giving birth to a girl a few years back.  
  
"Ryo-ohki." Ryoko said under her breath.  
  
And of course the most regular gossip was the romance between her and the up and coming artist Matobi.  
  
To stop the supposed romance, Ryoko had decided she would arrive at the museum in a separate car. Matobi had made a huge scene, but Ryoko stood firm in her decision. She was glad Ichima had come along, for she really did need a person looking out for her at the gala. With her unusual cyan hair and amber eyes, everyone and anyone recognized her. She had been forced to wear a big hat and huge sunglasses bought at the airport gift shop, just to get in the cab!  
  
* Who would have thought I would be mobbed by people because they wanted to meet me, not kill me?* She laughed and had to make a conscious effort to not let her eyes cry out in happiness.  
  
The door opened and Fei walked in with her makeup and hair ready. "Homino- san is waiting in the living room for you."  
  
"Wow Fei, you look beautiful!"  
  
"You think? Isn't the hair a bit much?" Fei asked as she delicately felt her hair with her hand.  
  
Ryoko smiled and shook her head. She picked up the chosen peach-split wig and walked out the door.  
  
Homino had been staying in Tokyo since her mizuage, and Ryoko had gotten another up and coming stylist to help her in Kyoto. Yet for the museum gala, Homino had insisted he be the one to help her get ready. He was even the one who rented an apartment for them in the posh side of Tokyo.  
  
The apartment was a modern Japanese styled with a touch of an Italian villa here and there, that Homino had specifically chosen for Ryoko. According to him, the soft, eggshell colors made Ryoko seem small and delicate. Plus it added light to the apartment and went well with her alabaster skin and eye color.  
  
Homino himself owned an apartment just two floors down. He had also reserved the penthouse for any parties Ryoko decided to hold while in Tokyo. When Homino had told her all this, Ryoko was shocked.  
  
"How much exactly is this going to cost Homino?"  
  
"Not a single yen. You see, the building knows the power of free advertisement, and as long as the press knows were you are staying in Tokyo, the building will get free advertisement in the best selling magazines, and added words of praise at accommodated such a famous geisha.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course Catara. And not to mention I get my name thrown in there from time to time. He smiled pleased at himself as Ryoko sat there dumbfounded at how her life had changed so dramatically over the past year.  
  
* I can't believe this as all for free! And just because I posed for a few paintings! Before I used to work my butt off to charm people, and now I don't do a thing and they all want to meet me. How utterly bizarre.*  
  
Before walking through the front door of her apartment, at the service desk, was a box full of envelopes all  
  
addressed to : 'Golden Geisha Catara Sokumobu' , and asked for  
  
her presence in a gala, dedication, or party somewhere.  
  
As Homino and a jealous Matobi looked over the stack of letters, Homino said most were from very influential men in deed.  
  
The exquisite calligraphy and seals of family name, were from century old families of extreme wealth and honor.  
  
He also explained to Ryoko what the color on the seal meant. For instance, red meant samurai. Dark red meant a samurai working directly for the emperor. A yellow seal meant dignitaries and politicians. The black seal meant century old family names.  
  
" And there's a hand full more, but it's time to get ready. Who's going first?"  
  
"Let Fei go first, I still have to decide what I am going to wear." Ryoko said.  
  
******** **********  
  
"Look at all these people! Is this place packed or what?" Takumi exclaimed as Tenchi gave the valet his keys and stuffed the ticket in his back pocket. It was no use looking for a free parking space, they were all filled up.  
  
As the troupe made it's way to the entrance, Tenchi observed how dressed up everyone was. Even the press waiting at the main entrance were wearing dress pants and formal shirts.  
  
"Uhh guys? I think we came too casual, they might not let us in."  
  
They all stopped to examine one another. All the girls were alright by formal standards. Kyone was wearing black dress pants and a silk blue shirt tied at the waist with a sash. Her hair was hanging loosely over one shoulder, and her makeup was natural but elegant.  
  
Mihoshi was wearing a light pink dress and delicate mules of the same color. Her curly blond hair remained ever the same.  
  
Kukune wore a black dress which Takumi had given her on her birthday. It was tight fitting with spaghetti straps and revealed quite a bit of leg.  
  
The guys were what presented the problem. Takumi was wearing dark jeans and a beige sweater. Similarly, Tenchi was also wearing dark jeans and a black turtle neck.  
  
"I don't think you guys have anything to worry about. You'll get in." Kukune confidently stated as they began walking.  
  
"Why are you so sure Kukune?" Tenchi asked confused.  
  
"Have you seen the way these women are looking at you? At you both? I don't know, but there is something about well built guys with jeans that drive women crazy."  
  
"Is that so honey? In that case you must be psychotic by now, with me being the handsome man that I am."  
  
Takumi stood up taller and mimicked some modeling poses for his laughing friends.  
  
"Sure Takumi, your gorgeous." Kukune teased, while she held her head briefly with her hand.  
  
******* *********  
  
"I'm nervous Fei. Why are all these people here?"  
  
Ryoko said as she peered out of the car window.  
  
"They are here to meet you and Matobi. Don't worry about them, they are just a bunch of busy bodies who will be content if you just share a few words with them."  
  
"A few words! I don't even want to be here, much less talk to them. How about if we go home? I bet Miki and Ryo-ohki are driving Serlla and Basho insane."  
  
Fei laughed, "I bet they are, but you are still not going anywhere. Besides, if you are foolish enough to waste this opportunity you might never have another one like it. Do you know how hard it is for a Kyoto geisha to migrate to Tokyo? Almost impossible with all the rivalry between the districts. I bet all those Tokyo geisha are positively green with envy."  
  
Fei said with a grin as she pointed to one of those Tokyo geisha make her way to the museum.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ryoko as they both examined the geisha. The attire was normal enough. With a dazzling kimono and the obi to match. The difference came in not the look of the Kyoto and the Tokyo geisha but their want to attract the emperor's attention. The emperor had an estate in each city, and it was the geisha's job to keep his attention occupied in the city of their choosing. So far it had been well over twenty years that the emperor recided in Tokyo. And the sudden arrival of Geisha Catara from Kyoto, was a threat.  
  
"Fei, who was the one that kept the emperor in Kyoto?"  
  
"Don't you know Cat?"  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes, "No I don't, if I did I wouldn't be asking."  
  
Fei settled in more comfortably in the car seat.  
  
"This geisha had skin made of gold and dark black hair up to her waist, which danced with the rhythm of her hips as she walked. She came from an unknown land of flying carpets and - "  
  
"Serla! It was Serla!" Ryoko said in amazement.  
  
"The one and only. But really Cat. You should have let me finish my story."  
  
Fei said with a pout.  
  
"Okay geisha we are here." Ichima stated from the front seat  
  
"Is this the side entrance Ichima-san?"  
  
"Yes Catara, just like you requested."  
  
Ryoko nodded in approval and turned to Fei.  
  
"Okay this is my stop. Now the driver will go back around and drop you of in the main entrance. This will be your introduction to geisha society, so remember to hold your head high and only nod to the press. Do not talk to them okay? Maybe even bow your head a little, but no talking."  
  
"But Cat. Why don't you walk with me?"  
  
Fei asked as she held Ryoko's hand tightly.  
  
"For one because if I do, my whole 'spy on the people' game will be over before it begun, and the most important, because you need to be seen by yourself. Remember what Serla told us? First impressions are very important, and I don't think I will help you any by being there. The press will instantly group you to me forever. And I want you to be your own geisha. Okay?"  
  
Fei nodded and swallowed nervously as Ryoko gave her a tiny hug.  
  
"Now don't touch your face or you will ruin your make up."  
  
Fei nodded and Ryoko closed the door.  
  
Ichima remained with Fei to walk along with her as she made her entrance. He had agreed, with Ryoko's solemn promise they would all meet up once inside.  
  
* * *  
  
* This place look beautiful!* Ryoko observed in awe at her surroundings.  
  
The museum with its marble walls and high ceilings was the most majestic building Ryoko had ever scene, on earth at least. Not that she had seen a lot, but in Kyoto a handful of powerful men had invited her to this or that all over Japan, but this building was by far the best.  
  
* And I'm the main attraction. * Ryoko thought with glee as she roamed the museum's endless halls.  
  
"Do you think that's her real hair color?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Who knows what kind of strange things these geisha do behind close doors."  
  
Ryoko paused herself to catch that bit of conversation as two snotty looking women looked over the program and talked about her.  
  
Ryoko decided to stand as close to them as possible and opted to act like she was observing the painting next to them.  
  
The two women turned and stared. It's true Ryoko was wearing a wig, and she was careful to keep her gaze on the floor so as not to be recognized in the eyes, but she was still dressed as an exquisite geisha, and the two ladies had just indirectly insulted her.  
  
Keeping her eyes on the floor and with the softest tone of voice she had, she turned and said, "Ex'cuze me ladies. I fo'got me bag of condoms in de car. Would you be so kin an spare some of yours?"  
  
The two women looked at Ryoko's open hand, looked at each other and speedily left that hall of the museum.  
  
* Good Riddens! *  
  
Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
********* *********** ***************  
  
"You were right Kukune, we entered without any problems. Tenchi said to Kukune as they skipped the long line to enter the museum. As they passed the people who had probably been waiting since the morning, all the group could do is avoid eye contact.  
  
"Look at the geisha!" Mihoshi screamed with delight as they entered the main hall.  
  
It was true, a crowd of people were just standing around talking to one another as waiters maneuvered throughout the mass to offer champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
"What are the strawberries for Tenchi?"  
  
Mihoshi asked.  
  
"They are supposed to make the champagne's taste magnify, and the chocolate to fight its sour flavor on the tongue." Tenchi explained as he took a glass for himself and his friends.  
  
"No thanks Tenchi." Kukune said.  
  
Takumi observed his girlfriend for a few moments, and said, "Okay, so where are we going first?"  
  
"Well I think the geisha exhibit is going to open when the artist comes, so we could go see the other halls." Kyone observed as she asked for a program from one of the waiters.  
  
"How about the Romantic period? There's a Rembrant I've been dying to see that's on loan from Florence."  
  
Takumi shouted above all the noise, as he led the group to the appointed hall.  
  
With all the confusion nobody noticed Mihoshi get lost in the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
* Oohh! Look at all these people. They look so elegant. And those women with the white faces! I want to be one too! *  
  
Mihoshi got lost in the glitter and the sparkle of the Japan's richest families. She would ooh and ahh and thankfully not notice the looks of contempt they offered her.  
  
"Can I have more champagne please?" She asked a waiter with a huge smile.  
  
"Here you go Ms."  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know where…"  
  
* Where did Takumi say they were going? I think the Egyptian hall. *  
  
"Where the Egyptian hall is?"  
  
"Yes. It is four halls to your left." The waiter, with his hands, full pointed with his head before being swept up in the crowd.  
  
* Ok four halls. Four halls to my left or his left? I guess his left so it'd be my left. Or.. He was standing to my left, so it'd be my front. Oh man! I'll just walk around. How big can this place be anyway? *  
  
With a shrug of her shoulders and a sip of her fourth glass of champagne, Mihoshi decided to simply enjoy herself with all the pretty faces and paintings.  
  
"I could paint like that." Mihoshi said to herself as she studied a Matisse.  
  
"It's simple really. Just get some paint and whoosh!" She started to mimic a paintbrush with her hands and went around the room. Waving her hands around while laughing to herself.  
  
"Whoosh! Whoosh!"  
  
"Ouch My head!"  
  
Mihoshi rubbed her head with her hand, as she hit something hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you… Ryoko?  
  
Mihoshi squinted and gasped.  
  
"Ryoko! It's you!"  
  
**************** *****************  
  
"Takumi my head ….. it feels."  
  
Kukune couldn't finish the rest of her sentence and her face contorted in pain.  
  
"Where are your pills honey? In your purse?"  
  
Takumi worriedly dug through her purse only to find an empty bottle.  
  
"Damn!" He hissed under his breath.  
  
Kukune was turning red and her breathing was ragged.  
  
"I'll go get the car and meet you up front." Tenchi said as he ran to the entrance and get his keys from a valet.  
  
"Where's Mihoshi?" Kyone asked herself.  
  
As Takumi helped Kukune along the halls, Kyone lagged a little ways behind, looking for her partner.  
  
"Takumi which hospital are you going to?"  
  
"Yamito." Takumi said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Okay." Kyone nodded and checked Kukune over.  
  
"I was.. well I took some courses in medicine. Whatever is happening to her is happening quickly. But she should be okay if it progresses in this pace. About twenty minutes. I'll stay behind to look for Mihoshi and meet up with you at Yomito."  
  
Takumi nodded nervously while glancing at his love.  
  
"Don't worry. She has medicine so whatever she has can be controlled. Just get her to the hospital quick. She'll be okay." Kyone gave Takumi a comforting look and made sure they got in the car and drove off safely before going of to look for her airhead partner.  
  
*God Mihoshi! This is not the time for you to loose the half brain you have!*  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Just something kind of related. I am building a site for any works you might have, Tenchi related or other wise. If you would like your posted there mail me your story. I guarantee it will be scene by people who normally would not get to read your work. How? (smiles shrewdly) I got connections.  
  
Anyway take a look. That's also the place where I'll post my stories first.  
  
http://angelfire.com/grrl/nightmareshelp  
  
Oh and one more thing. I recently watched tenchi forever, and here is my question. If Haruna could have somehow survived the other world (humor me) then would Tenchi have stayed with her?  
  
He did say plenty of times he loved her, and didn't say a word in the contrary.  
  
I would love for you to answer in my new message forum. (To give it some kind of purpose, poor thing) but if no, then just something to ponder….  
  
  
  
New mail: thearchive1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Cody – thanks a bunch ….  
  
Next Chapter soon…. 


	9. Phone Calls

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction:   
These characters don't belong to me.  
  
Comments? magdalena_gv@hotmail.com  
If you are new to this story, please start with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!  
" The Sea Of Change "  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
"Phone Calls"  
  
  
Mihoshi's hand traveled at light speed to her face. In all her thoughts about the missing pirate and all her scenarios about where she might be hiding, not even her with her fantastic imagination, could have thought she would be here.  
  
"Ryoko! What are you doing here Ryok- "  
  
Ryoko covered Mihoshi's hand with her own and dragged her within the Egyptian hall, behind a huge statue of the majestic Rah.   
  
"Mihoshi. Wha … What are you doing here tonight?"  
Ryoko with all her recent training remained calm on the outside. Inside however was another matter all together.   
* Mihoshi! What am I going to do! Tenchi! He must be here! I have to leave, he can't see me, not like this! Calm down Catara. Get the information out of Mihoshi first, make a plan. *  
  
"Me! I came with Kiyone and Tenchi and his friends. Did Tenchi call you to invite you? I had no idea he knew where you were! Where have you been anyway? Ayeka has been waiting for your call."  
  
Ryoko's gaze roamed the hall, avoiding Mihoshi. She bit her lip nervously, chewing on the tip incessantly. At the mention of Ayeka's name she looked at Mihoshi.  
  
"Ayeka? Is.. is she here?"  
  
"No. No Ayeka is in Okayama with Sasami. They didn't want to come tonight."  
  
Probably for the first time in ages, Mihoshi remained silent. Taking in the change in her lost friend.   
  
Ryoko shifted slightly, uncomfortable at Mihoshi's silence, and worried that someone else might walk in and spot her. She needed to find out what had happened in her absence, now that she had the chance to find out, she wasn't nearly insane enough to let it pass her by. Just … she couldn't ask here.   
  
"Want to get some coffee? I know of a great little place near here, we could go and- "  
  
"Yes! I'm starving! Can I have some sweet bread too?"  
  
"Sure Mihoshi, lets go through the side, just be quiet, people like to enjoy the museum in silence."  
Ryoko made up a story and prayed that Mihoshi wouldn't bring any more unwanted attention. She held out her hand, and smiled warmly at Mihoshi. Beside the obvious danger of being recognized, and seeing Tenchi, Ryoko had to admit it was great seeing her again.  
Mihoshi hesitantly took her hand, not used to seeing her friend's softer side.   
  
"I need a taxi." Ryoko stated to the door man quietly with a nod of her head, and a quick hand shake that contained a considerable sum of money for his help. She still held Mihoshi's hand in hers, and with the other, rearranged her kimono almost unconsciously. As they watched the door man go and fetch the taxi, Ryoko turned to look at Mihoshi with another warm smile.   
  
"It's cold out here, how about a little bottle of sake? It will warm you right up."   
Mihoshi nodded enthusiastically and Ryoko squeezed her hand gently with a nod of her head.   
  
* * *  
  
"Okay then, can we have a bottle of sake and sweet bread?" Mihoshi looked up from the menu to check if Ryoko approved and when she nodded her head, Mihoshi beamed. She slapped the menu shut and gave it to the waiter pleased with her selections. "That will be all for now."  
  
The waiter bowed and walked to take care of their order.   
  
Mihoshi moved around nervously on her cushion as she looked at Ryoko, silently asking her for any topic of conversation. All Ryoko could do to control her nerves was treat her like a geisha would treat someone. She smiled gently and as the waiter brought the sake and two white porcelain cups, Ryoko delicately served her friend, filling her cup only a quarter full.   
She then proceeded to fold the fabric napkins in such a way that they seemed to magically turn into tiny flakes of snow. Mihoshi watched Ryoko's talented hands in awe. As Ryoko folded, she decided to brake the ice and make small talk.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
Mihoshi glanced up at Ryoko's face and for a second had a look of complete confusion, as if Ryoko had spoken in German instead of Japanese. Ryoko frowned and asked again.   
"How have you been Mihoshi?"  
  
"Where have you been?" Mihoshi returned her question with one of her own and anger rising in her voice.  
  
Ryoko was taken aback by Mihoshi's sudden change in mood. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of her shaking off her ditzy mask for once. Mihoshi fiddled with her cup and kept on talking, with each word her voice rising.  
  
"You left without saying a word to anybody! You know that was not very nice at all. You had everybody worried sick! Kiyone and I even searched for you in the nearby solar systems Ryoko!"  
  
In the beginning of Mihoshi's outburst Ryoko had braced herself and kept her gaze on the table, mush like a child would do when being scolded. When she mentioned they had been looking for her, a small grin made its way to her lips.  
* They were worried! *  
Then when Mihoshi shouted her name to the four winds Ryoko's gaze snapped to her friends ranting lips and glanced quickly around the restaurant before putting a strong hand on Mihoshi's shoulder and calming her down.   
  
"Mihoshi please." Ryoko poured her a full cup of sake with the hopes of calming her down a bit.   
  
"I needed to leave, I … I couldn't breathe." Ryoko's hands grazed her neck as she searched for the correct words to justify herself.   
"I wasn't happy anymore. Being in Okayama made me feel … like I was dying inside, it … hurt."  
Ryoko placed a shaking hand on her heart, looking straight at Mihoshi.  
  
"I am tired of always hurting Mihoshi. I think I deserve more."   
Mentally exhausted from her confession, she looked down at her cup and mixed it around with her finger, licking the tip with a sigh.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped." Mihoshi asked as the waiter placed a basket of sweet bread on the table.   
  
Ryoko swallowed the lump forming in her throat and watched the waiter go.  
She clasped her hands together, looking for strength within her to keep on talking. Up to this point Ryoko was almost convinced she had left her past behind her. Where it should be, in her memories, but seeing Mihoshi again, and the possibility of seeing Tenchi… it just scrambled everything inside her, and turned her into knots, impossible to untie.   
  
"I .. I didn't say anything because … you were part of the problem. Well not you, but everything. I couldn't say anything because you would not have let me leave … I would have kept on hurting."  
  
Because of the obi she was wearing, Ryoko was unable to slouch down on her chair. She was a geisha, looked like a geisha and for the first time since she had begun her new life, completely forgot who she was supposed to be.   
Her head felt heavy and her hand automatically went to her head. With her fingers she felt her hair, her fingertips traveled her hair style, and lingered on the porcelain comb Serla had given her for the gala. She panicked for a second, not knowing why her hair was styled that way, her eyes roamed everywhere as her mind searched frantically for the answer. Her eyes caught the gleam of the knife resting before her and inadvertently also caught a glimpse of her reflection.   
* That's me! Oh my god the gala! Matobi is going to kill me! *  
  
She looked at her hands, and her eyes traveled to her sleeves, and her kimono and obi. Mihoshi followed Ryoko's gaze.  
"You never wore stuff like that back home. Why?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, remembering where she was.   
"Are you kidding me? I was made fun of if I wore a bow. Think of all the insults I would have gotten with this."   
Ryoko smiled but her eyes frowned at seeing Mihoshi was not laughing with her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Mihoshi shifted nervously. "We made fun because you made fun of us first. You were always joking around. Sometimes it wasn't fun at all."  
Mihoshi said quietly as she nibbled on some sweet bread.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryoko reached across the table and lifted Mihoshi's chin so she would be looking at her. "I am sorry Mihoshi. That was just my way of making sure you would not make fun of me first. I was foolish. Will you forgive me?"   
  
Ryoko held pure sincerity in her eyes and Mihoshi instantly reached over the table to hug her friend. Knocking the bread and sake with her body, in the process. Both women looked down, Mihoshi with a horrified look and Ryoko with a hearty laugh at her lips.   
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Ryoko, please don't be mad."  
  
"Don't worry Mihoshi. It's alright. Now please calm down, don't cry over something so trivial. We'll just ask the waiter to clean it up and give him a larger tip okay?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded with her head and finished giving Ryoko her hug, staining her kimono in the process with her already soaked dress.  
  
Ryoko felt the hot liquid stick to her skin and looked down. Mihoshi looked down as well, and began apologizing once again.  
"Oh! Your kimono! I'm so sorry. I ruined it. The beautiful kimono! Oh!"  
Mihoshi reached for some napkins that were already soaked and dabbed at the kimono, making the stain spread even more. Ryoko took her hands and gently stopped Mihoshi's babbling.   
  
"Let's go to the restroom and clean ourselves up. It's only some sake. Some warm water will clean it right up."   
She winked at Mihoshi and she grinned happily.  
  
"Leave the water running for a while, it will become warm in a minute or so." Ryoko explained as she took a handful of napkins and placed them on the sink.   
  
As they waited for the warm water, Ryoko cleared her throat.   
* It's now or never. *  
  
"So … tell me about the family. What have they been doing this past year?"  
  
"The family? Oh I wouldn't know Ryoko. Kiyone and I have been in space for most of the year."  
  
"You must know something. How about- "  
  
"Tenchi? Why didn't you just ask?"  
  
Ryoko grinned and shrugged at the same time. She had forgotten that Mihoshi was as honest and straight forward as she used to be.   
  
"He was the one who invited us to the museum."  
  
"They must be looking for you."  
  
"Me? Naw. He was walking with Kukune and Tak-"  
  
"Who's Kukune?" Ryoko asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, she is he's roommate. She is really pretty and really nice. You know she made us feel comfortable and everything."   
Mihoshi explained with a nod of her head, as she dipped a wad of napkins under the now warm water.  
Ryoko frowned and bit her lip.  
  
"And Ayeka? Is she okay with all this?"  
  
"Ayeka?" Mihoshi asked confused. "Umm. She is in Okayama with Sasami… Tenchi lives in Tokyo." Mihoshi explained slowly, as if explaining to a child.  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes and huffed.  
* Why aren't they together? What if they didn't love each other after all? And everything I did was for nothing? *  
  
"Ryoko? Are you okay?" Mihoshi asked as she began cleaning her kimono delicately.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, just fine… Tell me, what happened with Ayeka and Tenchi after I left? Did they …" Ryoko didn't have the nerve to voice out her fears, but thankfully Mihoshi understood her unasked question.   
  
"Ayeka hit Tenchi. I don't know why, but he had a big, ugly bruise on his face. And Washu kept saying how you weren't going to outsmart her or something. I really couldn't understand her, the way she muttered under her breath."  
  
* How dare Ayeka hit Tenchi! I …I wonder why? Lovers don't just hit each other… especially not after that stupid, wonderful kiss. They were practically sucking each other's tonsils out.*  
Ryoko chuckled sourly under her breath, making Mihoshi pause in her narrative.   
  
"What' so funny?"  
  
Ryoko looked up, realizing she was almost thinking out loud.   
  
"Nothing. What were you saying about Washu?"  
  
"Nobody has seen her. After you left she made machine after machine, all trying to find you, and then one day she just went in her lab and hasn't come out."  
  
"What do you mean hasn't come out? Why don't you go in there and drag her out?"  
  
"Her lab isn't there Ryoko. It's just the room under the stairs now."  
  
Mihoshi kept dabbing at Ryoko's kimono as Ryoko herself just stood there digesting all she had learned.  
* I can't believe my leaving affected Washu that much. She didn't even give me the time of day. There must be another reason… she probably got accepted back into the Science Academy or something. Yeah… that must be it.*  
  
There was a short beeping sound which brought Ryoko out of her second daze of the evening.   
  
"Your kimono's ringing Ryoko. Should I answer it?" Mihoshi stated matter of fact-ly as she threw the damp napkins away.   
  
Ryoko reached into her deep sleeves and within one of her secret pockets, she revealed the tiny cellular phone Uncle Basho had given her.  
She looked at the tiny screen and read, ' Ichima Hoshikuya'.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Ryoko looked up and grinned weakly.  
"It's Ichima-san. He must be worried sick. I promised to meet him by the Greek hall. If he knew I left the museum he'll kill me."  
  
Mihoshi giggled and played around with Ryoko's phone, pushing the buttons and making melodies with the sharp beeping sounds they produced.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
Mihoshi grinned at Ryoko and returned the phone. "Because you said he could kill you." She giggled harder. "No one can beat you up Ryoko. You're the strongest person I know silly!"   
  
Ryoko grinned and sighed mentally.  
* Yeah… in the old days.*   
  
"How about if we start heading back?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded and accompanied her friend as she paid the bill, and as promised left a large tip for the happy waiter.   
On their way back, Ryoko wanted to word her desire to remain- at least for now- a secret.   
* Tenchi probably knows by now I am a geisha. But … I can't face him yet. I don't want to see him. *  
Ryoko exhaled deeply and hugged herself tightly.   
  
"Mihoshi listen. I don't want Tenchi or anybody to find out that we talked tonight. Please just don't tell them."  
  
"You want me to lie?"   
  
Ryoko nodded and then shook her head. "No. I just want you to not mention it at all."  
  
"I can't even tell Kiyone?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head and Mihoshi pouted.   
"But they have been looking for you. Imagine how happy they will be when I tell them I found you!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes went wide.  
"NO! I mean … Tenchi. I … I have a hunch they will all find out I'm in Tokyo sooner than I'd like. All I'm asking is that you don't tell them we talked."  
  
"It still hurts huh?" Mihoshi asked quietly, taking Ryoko's hand and patting it softly with her palm.   
  
Ryoko's eyes softened and she nodded once with her head.   
The taxi pulled up to the entrance of the museum and Ryoko quickly pulled out one of her calling cards. A geisha always carried a handful of calling cards for possible clients and the like. Ryoko jotted down her cell phone number on the back with the name 'Catara'.  
  
"If you need anything, anything at all, call me. Maybe I can help. I know a couple of the key players of this city. Ask for Catara."  
  
"You know the geisha Catara? She's the one that was drawn on all those paintings right?"  
  
Ryoko chuckled. "You might say I know her. Now remember, not a word okay? This will be a secret between just you and me."  
  
"Okay." Mihoshi stuffed the card down her dress front and smiled.  
  
"A secret between you and me. Gotcha!"  
She bounced out the taxi and made her way to the museum, skipping all the way there. "Say hi to Ryo-ohki for me!" She shouted over her shoulder.  
Ryoko nodded and shut the door.  
  
"Driver, to the side entrance please."  
  
Ryoko clasped her hands together, they wouldn't stop shaking. Her lip was bruised all over, but she kept on biting it, a nervous habit she had acquired since her days with Kagato. It was too late to rid herself of it now.   
  
* * *  
  
"Mihoshi! You ditz! Where on earth have you been?"  
Kiyone asked with the vein on her forehead ready to pop.   
  
The smile displayed on Mihoshi's face banished instantly. Replaced by a pout and a stuttering reply.  
  
"Kiyone! I… I'm sorry. I found Ry… I mean I found uh.."  
Mihoshi struggled for a suitable explanation to give her partner.  
  
Kiyone exhaled exasperated and dragged her to the street. Waving frantically for a taxi.  
  
"Where are we going? I'm sorry! Let's go back inside. We can't just leave Tenchi and his friends."   
Mihoshi wailed, trying to break loose from Kiyone's firm grasp.  
  
"They're not in there. They went to the hospital."  
  
Mihoshi gasped as Kiyone herded her inside the taxi.  
"Yamito hospital and hurry!"  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Kukune had some sort of massive headache or something. They rushed her to the hospital and I had to stay here and look for you! Where were you anyway? I looked everywhere twice over!"  
  
"I… I was talking to one of those girls with the painted faces."  
Mihoshi sighed inwardly.  
* Well it is the truth. Ryoko was dressed like that… So I'm not technically lying. *  
  
Mihoshi grinned at her own cleverness.  
Kiyone rolled her eyes and concentrated on yelling at the driver to drive faster.   
  
* * *  
  
"Catara! Where are you! You know I'm responsible for you and- "  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and held the cellular phone at arms length, letting Ichima vent all his anger.  
  
After she could not hear the sharp buzzing sound that sounded like his voice Ryoko tried to explain her situation without giving too much away.   
  
"Calm down Ichima-san. I'm outside."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the side entrance, in a taxi. Listen I have to go to the apartment. Are you coming?"  
  
"What! Matobi has been looking for you like an opium addict! If he finds out you simple decided to leave he'll- "  
  
"How dare you! I can leave whenever I damn well please. I don't have to answer to you or anybody! I never have and I never will!"  
  
"Catara-san I'm sorry."  
  
There was some static and the next voice Ryoko heard was full of worry.  
  
"Cat? What's wrong?"   
Fei asked in the soothing tone needed to calm Ryoko down.   
  
"Fei."  
Ryoko gripped the phone with both hands. Crumbling down at the hope of someone understanding her.  
  
"I … He's here."  
  
"Who Cat? Who's here?"  
  
"HIM! I can't see him Fei. I won't."  
  
Fei frowned at her friend's whisper of a voice.   
"Where are you?"  
  
"In a taxi…. On the side entrance."  
  
"I'm coming down. Wait right there okay? I'll be there in a second."  
  
"No wait. No Fei, you should stay. You were looking forward to this night so much. I'll see you back at the apartment.  
  
"Don't you dare! If you do so much as move a step, I won't speak to you for a year! Don't move!"  
Fei hanged up and both her and Ichima snuck out of the museum in a flash.   
  
* I'm such a coward! I haven't changed at all! Look at me. Just with the mention of his name and I turn into a shivering mess! What's wrong with me? I'm over him. I'm over him damnit! I won't rearrange my life for him any longer. This night is just as important for me as it is for Matobi. I gave him my word that I would be here with him. I …*  
  
Ryoko threw a wad of bills at the driver and slammed the door behind her.  
She searched for the bobby pins on her hair, and swiftly dislodged her black wig. Holding it under her arm, she walked like a mist over an ocean to the door. Keeping her eyes down and her posture straight. With her head held like an empress, Fei and Ichima almost passed her over. Almost, as no one who was even blind as a bat could mistake her beautiful cyan hair.   
  
Before they could voice their questions, Ryoko smiled demurely and handed Ichima the wig.  
"Can you store this in the car for me?"  
  
"How do you feel Geisha Catara?"  
Ichima asked with the respect a geisha commanded in public.  
  
"I feel better, thank you Ichima-san." Ryoko bowed and winked.  
  
Fei had been examining her friend closely, and though she still was worried at Ryoko's emotional outburst over the phone, she also recognized the determined gleam present in her eyes. Whatever it was that caused Ryoko to break down, she was now trying to face and conquer.  
* You're the strongest person I know. *  
Fei thought in awe.  
  
"Am I still in time to present the exhibition with Matobi?" Ryoko asked as they started to move to the appointed hall.  
  
"Yes, just barely Catara."  
  
Just outside the hall, both geisha could hear the commotion and see the crowd spill out of the hall and into adjoining exhibitions. All trying to push their way to get a better view.   
  
Ryoko unconsciously held her breath as her eyes searched the crowd over quickly. Trying to recognize the familiar batch of brown hair.   
Her hands began to quiver only slightly. This was not lost on Fei.  
  
"Catara. I'm here. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."  
Ryoko turned to look at her friend and clasped her hand tightly. The slight quivering instantly disappearing.  
  
Ryoko nodded and both geisha made their way to the front of the hall from the sides. Ichima opening up the way for them.   
  
* * *   
  
"How is she doing?"  
Kiyone asked Tenchi in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know. According to Takumi, Kukune has a rare case of leukemia. It is treatable, but she needs a special sort of liquid feed that stabilizes her body so that they can implant the bone marrow."  
  
"What does that mean?" Mihoshi asked confused.  
Tenchi sighed and all three sat down on the chairs in the waiting room. Kiyone to his left and Mihoshi to his right.   
  
"All I understand is that her body can't produce bone marrow, or she doesn't have enough. That is what caused the headache. If she doesn't get that liquid Takumi was talking about, it's likely her body will start to shut down."  
  
Tenchi bent over on his chair and ran nervous fingers through his hair. Snapping the pony tail holder across the room in the process. As a result, the tip of his hair touched the floor.  
  
"Where is Takumi?"  
  
Tenchi exhaled loudly and sat up straight.  
"He went to talk to the doctor. God, he looks like hell. I can't even imagine what he is going through right now. He loves her so much."  
  
"It must be awful knowing that there is nothing you can do to help the one you love." Mihoshi said mostly to herself than her companions. Both Tenchi and Kiyone looked at her in disbelief and a little amazement.   
  
"They don't have it! Tenchi what am I going to do?"  
Takumi shouted as he stomped into the waiting room. Not sitting down, but pacing back and forth through the room. His hands went from his pockets, to his face, arms … He couldn't stay in place for more than a few seconds.  
  
"I have to do something. I can't just sit here, waiting for the stupid doctors to locate some medicine. I knew something was wrong with Kukune. I knew it! I just didn't do anything. It's my fault. It's my fault."  
  
He collapsed on the green floor and just broke down.   
The three friends did not have anything to say. In fact anything they did say would have been more of an insult than a comfort.  
There was nothing they could do to help. No words that would comfort him, at least not now.   
  
"How much time does Kukune have before her body starts shutting down?"  
Mihoshi asked quietly.  
  
Takumi sniffed loudly and ran an arm over his face before answering.  
"She has little over six hours. Once her body starts rejecting the bone marrow, there is no turning back."  
  
He looked at the floor and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply through his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah… My beautiful model has just joined us. Everyone, please meet Geisha Catara Sokimobu. The star of this exhibition and my muse."  
  
Ryoko smiled and bowed her head slightly. Her head held high, and her hands hidden within her sleeves. Her eyes, for a change, made direct contact with whoever was fortunate to have caught her attention. And she observed with glee how they blushed and smiled shyly at her intense gaze.   
  
Matobi very dramatically pulled the curtain down and his paintings were finally revealed for all to see and enjoy.   
  
"We are a hit My geisha." Matobi whispered in her ear as they walked around the hall a while later. Matobi introducing her to power lords and the like.   
  
Ryoko didn't mind his little nickname for her, just as long as he called her that when no one else was in earshot. She smiled at him and nodded her head.   
  
"I think Fei is a definite hit."   
Ryoko observed with a smile as Fei talked to three different men at once. All fighting quietly for her complete attention.   
  
"You're the true hit of the evening My geisha."   
Matobi tickled Ryoko's ear with his lips and she smiled but stepped a little back, giving him a smile mixed with a stern look.  
Matobi laughed gaily while he sipped his champagne.  
  
"I have to paint the face your making now Catara. Only you can look so irresistible."  
  
"Mmm." Ryoko narrowed her eyes and turned as she heard someone clear their throat, calling for her attention.  
  
"Hello."  
Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Geisha. I was fearing you would be spending the entire night by the painter's side."  
  
Ryoko nodded and revealed her hands as she felt the material of her obi, knowing full well the man followed her every movement.   
  
"Are you enjoying the exhibition Sir?"  
  
"Mikoya. Please call me Mikoya. And yes I am. It seems you truly are Matobi's muse. I can tell he took great pains in painting your likeness.  
Though nothing is as stunning as the real thing."  
  
Ryoko cocked her eyebrow and grinned.   
"Such words will make a girl's head spin Mikoya."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a conspiracy! A plot against us!"   
On the brink of exasperation, Takumi had been taken to one of the private rooms by force and told to calm down or he would have to leave the hospital.  
There he let all his anger loose, practically scarring his vocal cords.  
  
Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi managed to convince, after plenty of pleading, to be able to talk to their friend. With the promise of trying their best to calm him down.   
  
"Listen Takumi. You have to calm down or you will be kicked out. You won't be able to be there for anything Kukune might need. What am I suppose to tell her, when she wakes up and calls for you and your not there?"  
  
Tenchi spoke these words rough and with no brakes. Just the thing Takumi needed to control his temper. And the way Tenchi spoke of Kukune's recovery, as it was a sure a thing as the next dawn, made Takumi's hope rekindle.  
  
He nodded and silently thanked Tenchi.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi looked at Tenchi with awe. He was able to take control of the situation and not back out in uncertainty as he used to so often in the past.  
  
"Tenchi? What's a conspiracy? What are they plotting against us?"  
  
Tenchi smiled at Mihoshi and shook his head as he walked over to have a few private words with Takumi. Mihoshi looked at Kiyone, but all she did was shake her head much like Tenchi had done and sit down exhaustedly on the bed.   
  
Mihoshi looked at her watch and mouthed the time, "Four more hours. Just four more hours to go."  
  
She looked once more around the private quarters meant to hold paying clients, instead of four lost souls.  
  
Her stomach growled and she decided to go out and buy a snack to eat. Situations always looked better with a full stomach.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Have you been in Tokyo long?"  
Mikoya asked Ryoko as they walked around the hall.  
  
"I arrived yesterday from Kyoto."  
  
"Well then, I must show you around this wonderful city. The best of Japan."  
  
Ryoko smiled and searched the crowd once again. She was having a wonderful time, but not for a second did Mihoshi and all she said left her mind. She felt Tenchi was hiding behind every corner, ready to come out and shatter her life once again.  
  
She looked over at Mikoya and smiled and nodded. She had learned that most men talked about similar things. And after so many parties, and after so many conversations, she had learned a quick tip. She would listen to the beginning of the conversation, judging if the man really called for her entire attention. If he didn't, most men didn't, she would smile and nod her head at odd intervals, and the man left delighted at her 'interest' in him.  
  
"Excuse me. Geisha Catara you have a phone call."  
Ichima interrupted.  
  
Ryoko looked at him perplexed. Before entering the exhibition, she had handed her phone to Ichima, making sure there were no interruptions as Matobi gave his speech.  
  
"Excuse me Mikoya."  
  
He nodded but glared at Ichima.  
  
"Who is it Ichimi-san?"  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed you, but the young lady said it was urgent."  
  
"It's okay Ichima. You saved me from another boring conversation. What young lady? What's her name?"  
  
"Mihoshi. She said her name was Mihoshi."  
  
Ryoko remained perfectly still, but her eyes darted everywhere. Making sure that Tenchi was not stalking her.  
* I hope she didn't tell them. Why else would she be calling though? *  
  
Ryoko stepped to the next hall, making sure it was relatively empty and took the phone from Ichima.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ryoko? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. What's the matter? Why are you calling?"  
  
"Oh Ryoko. I just had to talk to somebody. Tenchi and Kiyone won't listen to me. I even called Ayeka and Sasami, but all they did was say they were coming down and hanged up the phone. No one will listen to me."  
  
Ryoko breathed deeply, and tried to understand what Mihoshi was complaining about.  
  
"Mihoshi slow down, I want to help you, but I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"It's Kukune. She's dying and there's no liquid."  
  
"Kukune? Liquid?"  
  
"Yes. Kukune has leukemia and she needs a liquid and they don't have it. Takumi says since she is a student and the liquid costs so much, they are deliberately not giving it to her, but I just think that's awful. I can't believe someone would unconsciously let someone else die when they can help. And she only has four more hours to go before her body shuts down!"  
  
"So that means that Tenchi didn't get to see the exhibition."  
  
"No. They all rushed out to the hospital before they could."  
  
Despite the bad news Mihoshi said of Tenchi's friend, Ryoko exhaled in relief at the news he in fact was not hiding in the endless shadows of the museum.   
  
"What liquid does she need? Where are you?"  
Ryoko asked.  
  
"Uh… I need to ask Kiyone. Hold on."  
  
Mihoshi had been speaking to Ryoko through a public phone, and just let the phone dangle of the hook as she ran to ask Kiyone.  
  
"Mihoshi wait!"  
Ryoko growled frustrated at Mihoshi. She didn't know who this girl was, but if she was Tenchi's friend she must be something special indeed.   
  
  
"Oh I hate these patients. Using the public phones and not even hanging up!" A tired nurse complained as he hanged up the phone and walked of to take her break.  
  
"Hello? Hello! Mihoshi!"  
  
Ryoko looked at the caller id, but all it said was public access. She had no idea where Mihoshi had called, or anything.  
  
"What's wrong Geisha Catara?"  
  
"Oh Ichima. Someone is going to die unless we do something. But what? What can I do?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kiyone! Kiyone!"  
  
Mihoshi barged into the room only to find Kiyone pacing back and forth across the room.   
  
"Mihoshi what is it?"  
  
"What hospital is this? What liquid does Kukune need?"  
  
Kiyone frowned. "Why? Who wants to know?"  
  
"Kiyone don't you trust me? I'm trying to help! Quick tell me before the money runs out on the phone call."  
  
Kiyone's eyes went wide. "What! Who did you tell Mihoshi?"  
  
Kiyone ran to the public phones, with Mihoshi in tow.   
"Oh no! Who hung up my phone?"  
Mihoshi shouted as she went to the phone. She searched the front of her dress for the little calling card Ryoko had given her, but it was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Hey girls, what are you doing?"  
  
  
"Tenchi someone hung up the phone and I can't find the number!"  
Mihoshi wailed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mihoshi called someone and told them about Kukune."  
  
"No Kiyone! You don't listen to me. I called Sasami and Ayeka and their on their way. Then - "  
  
"Their coming?" Tenchi asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry Mihoshi. I didn't know you had been calling them. That was a great idea."  
  
Mihoshi looked from Tenchi to Kiyone.  
"No. I'm not finished. I called .."   
* I can't tell them I called Ryoko. I can tell them I called Catara. I did ask for her when I called. It wouldn't be lying. *  
  
"Who?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I called Catara."  
  
"Who?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
"You mean geisha Catara? What are you talking about?" Kiyone asked unbelievably.   
  
"I … I met her tonight at the museum. And she said if I ever needed anything that I could call her."  
  
"Mihoshi." Kiyone interrupted. "Do you know how hard it is to meet someone like that? Much less get their number? I think someone just made up some story to impress you."  
  
"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth. I'm not as stupid as you think. I know when people are lying to me."  
  
"Where is the phone number?"  
Tenchi asked.  
  
"I had it right here, but now it's lost."  
  
He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs nearby with a sigh. Kiyone mimicked him, and Mihoshi fumed.  
* They never believe me! Never! Well I'll just show them … no I can't. I promised Ryoko. She trusts me. I won't let her down. *  
  
"I don't know where Mihoshi gets all these ideas from. Imagine meeting that geisha Catara." Kiyone shook her head.  
  
"Who met the Golden Geisha?" An elderly man who was sitting next to Kiyone asked.  
  
"Nobody sir. I was just talking."  
  
"Ah you got my hopes up. I would love to meet such an angel. Look isn't she beautiful?"  
  
The man took out a rolled up magazine and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Look and tell me she is not beautiful."  
He dared Kiyone.  
  
She humored the man and took the magazine with little tolerance.  
  
"Look, look." He urged.  
  
She nodded and glanced down at the picture of a geisha looking at something off the canvas. Her gaze was lost, but the onlooker had the desire that it was them she was looking at so intently. Her hair was powder blue. Long as a cascade and straight. Making her face stand out all the more, as it framed it perfectly. The blue in her hair contrasted with the amber of her eyes, making the seem like tiny suns. Those big, cat like eyes.  
  
"Tenchi." Kiyone asked in whisper. She poked his shoulder with her finger.  
  
"Tenchi. Look."  
  
"Huh?"  
Tenchi exhausted, had been dozing of in the chair when Kiyone had rudely woken him up. He had gone with Takumi to visit Kukune, and had left him alone with her, knowing full well those might be the last moments they had together.  
  
She shoved the magazine in his face and simply waited for his reaction.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
* That girl has blue hair. *   
  
The kimono was a light green color. The edges of the sleeves and obi were of a golden color.   
* He probably used gold leaf to get that effect. *   
  
If you looked closely at the obi, it had a tiny pattern of flying fish. It looked as if they were smiling. Following the pattern of the obi and the dress, the eye next fell on to the breathtaking scenery. A bamboo tree balanced the background with it's reddish tints.  
* It must have been fall, judging by the orange color of the leaves.*  
  
The sun was seen on the horizon, half greeting or half saying goodbye. Depending on what the person felt when looking at it. Either at dawn or at dusk.  
* At dusk.* Tenchi thought.  
  
The person herself was painted re-arranging her hair. Her arms lifted, and hands delicately caressing her hair. Her right hand brushing a loose strand behind her ear. Her skin as white as ivory, and lips as full and cheeks as flushed as if someone has just told her a naughty joke. Her eyes seemed to radiate a feeling of sensual-ness mixed I with a touch of mischief and a pinch of cunning.   
  
Tenchi found himself blushing at the thoughts her eyes produced in his mind.  
All this time he had been focusing on specific parts of the painting, not the entire picture. Kiyone at a total loss of words waited for Tenchi to come to his senses and recognize the person in the painting. She watched his eyes dart from place to place and a sudden blush appear on his cheeks.  
  
* I know those lips. I know that skin. Those hands, nose, chin … eyes. I know those eyes. *  
  
Mihoshi looked at Tenchi dozing of and at Kiyone talking to some man instead of her.  
* They never take me seriously. Not once. They just humored me and went to sit down.*   
Mihoshi walked to the phones. Looking for Ryoko's calling card.   
  
* Where did I put it? I … I left the private room and went for a snack. The machine was out of order so I went looking for the cafeteria. I passed the phones, and decided to call Ayeka and Sasami. *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sasami! Hey it's me."  
  
"Hi Mihoshi! How's the museum thing going? Are you guys having   
fun?"  
  
"Sasami I need to talk to Washu."  
  
"Washu? We haven't been able to open her lab in months. Why?   
What's the matter Mihoshi?  
  
"Tenchi's friend Kukune is dying and I think Washu might be able to   
help her."  
  
"Hello? Mihoshi?" Ayeka had picked up the living room phone.  
  
"Princess Ayeka! You guys should have some sort of potion or   
something for leukemia right? Jurai should have something right?"  
  
  
"Leukemia? What are you talking about Mihoshi? Who has   
leukemia?"  
  
"Remember Takumi's girlfriend Kukune? She has leukemia and she' s   
sick."  
  
"Oh my! Where are you Mihoshi? How is Tenchi doing?"  
  
"Tenchi is calming Takumi down, but Kukune needs some sort of   
liquid to stabilize something and they don't have it here. Do you have   
anything on Jurai?"   
  
"No, I think we take care all those diseases while we are incubated.   
But… Can't they get that liquid?" Ayeka asked alarmed.   
  
"I don't know. I didn't really understand what Tenchi said."  
  
"We should go sister." Sasami stated.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. Mihoshi stood waiting for Ayeka's answer. Knowing that she had been hiding in Okayama for long time now. And if she decided to come, she might become her old self again.   
  
"Did Tenchi ask for us?"  
  
"Sister! I don't think he would with the way you have been avoiding   
him. He probably thinks you'll blow him of again. We should go, give   
our support to Takumi. He took good care of us, when we use to go   
visit Tenchi. So did Kukune."  
  
Ayeka sighed and hung up the phone. There was some noise form Sasami's end and then Sasami said, "Mihoshi? We are coming down. We'll take Washu's portal. I … we'll pin point the location with the phone call. Ayeka do you remember how to do that?"  
  
There was more noise on Sasami's end and Mihoshi shifted her weight to her right leg. Waiting for them to finish doing whatever they were doing.  
"Sasami? Are you still there?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah Mihoshi. Listen, Ayeka just figured out how to work this   
thing. If we're not there in an hour call us back. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sasami, be careful!"  
  
Mihoshi nodded to herself. Then I decided to call Ryoko. I took her card out and dialed the number. Asked for Catara and then I talked to her. Went to Kiyone for the hospital name and that liquid thing, and then the phone was back on the hook. Ah! Where did I put that blasted … Oh! There is it! Yes! Now I can show Tenchi and Kiyone I was telling the truth!*   
  
After picking the card of the floor she turned to look at Tenchi and her partner. Both were looking intently at some magazine. Mihoshi frowned.  
* Why even bother. They won't even pay attention. *  
  
Her stomach growled again.  
* I should go eat something. But I'll call Ryoko first. Maybe she can help Kukune. But I'll call her from the cafeteria. I'll break this bill to get some change. *  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ichima tell me. Do you know any doctors here tonight?"  
  
"Doctors? I … Doctor Hiro Mujishbo was walking around here I think. Why?"  
  
Ryoko nodded at the person Ichima pointed to discreetly.   
"I need to ask for a favor. Is he a well known doctor?"  
  
"One of the best. I think he owns shares in at least ten hospitals all over Japan."  
  
The man Ichima had pointed to was tall and extremely thin. With high, angular cheekbones and barely any lips. He was wearing a western style navy coat, curiously mixed with yukata slippers. His gray hair, or what was left of his hair, was tied back in a ponytail which reached way past down the middle of his back. Ryoko observed he didn't easily mix with the crowd. He instead stood in the corner. Observing some men to his left while sipping champagne.   
  
* He won't take any flirting from my part. * Ryoko thought over quickly.  
* I'll … I'll wing it. *   
  
With that, she handed the phone to Ichima with the order to keep it close, just incase Mihoshi called again. Before she was even half way across the room, he seemed to have felt her stare and was observing her. She froze on the inside, but kept on walking.  
In her experience, whenever you asked for a favor, especially to someone you didn't know, they would ask for something in return. What worried Ryoko was what this man would ask her.   
  
"Whath do you wanth geisha?"  
He had a heavy lisp in his voice.  
  
"I need a favor."   
Ryoko looked him straight in the eyes, not even blinking. Despite her appearance, she knew very well how to negotiate, and he recognized a business man when he saw one. Or in this case business woman.  
  
"Whath can I do for you Cath' ara."  
  
"You know my name."  
Ryoko asked with no indication of a question in her voice.  
  
"I am surrounded by painth' ings of you."  
  
Ryoko smiled at the absurdity of her question and he smiled back.  
  
"I have a friend who is in dire need of some medicine. I know that you hold some strings in that department, and I am asking for your help."  
  
He sipped some champagne as Ryoko talked. Looking at her over the rim of the glass.   
  
"Whath ails her?"  
  
"She has leukemia."  
  
"And whath does she need?"  
  
Ryoko paused just a second. "That's where it gets complicated. I don't know exactly what she needs. Nor where she is staying." Ryoko paused and judged his reaction. He held no expression. "And I don't know her last name."  
  
"Well. Whath kind of friend is this?" he grinned.  
  
"The kind that needs my help."  
  
He looked at his empty glass for a few moments. One hand in his pocket.  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Kukune."  
  
He scratched his chin with his index finger, while handing his empty glass to a waiter nearby.   
"Do you know how many Kukune's are hoth'pith'alized in Japan?"  
  
Ryoko grinned. "Well, I just made it that mush easier. She is in a hospital somewhere in Tokyo."  
  
He nodded his head and grinned back. "I see… I will need th'o make some phone calls. But all this doesn'th come for free. Medical expenses musth be the mosth expensive thing out there. Noth th'o mention I sthill don'th know who exacthly I am suppose th'o help."  
  
"Help them all."  
  
He cleared his throat, caught completely by surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Help them all. All the Kukune's of the city. If I'm going to do a good deed, I might as well do it right."  
Ryoko smiled at his surprised expression.   
  
"This will not'h be easy."  
He stated simply.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Ryoko asked just as simply.  
  
"Leth's just call this a favor done. My only requesth ask you to remember me."  
  
Ryoko cocked her eyebrow and smiled.  
"There's a catch though. She needs this medicine within the next two hours."  
  
"I figured as much. Leukemia is an serious disease. I will do all I can."  
  
"It was a pleasure th'o meet you Catara."  
  
Ryoko bowed and shook his hand firmly. "You have my most sincere thanks Hiro Mujishbo."  
  
As the handshake ended Hiro found a calling card within his palm. He looked up quick enough to catch Ryoko wink and walk away.   
As she walked across the room, she caught Fei's eye and signaled with her eyes for Fei to follow her out the hall.   
  
Ichima was also waiting outside. He had witnessed Ryoko's interaction with the doctor and was very impressed. The Doctor was a very strict man, and almost impossible to approach him without being insulted or humiliated. Ryoko had managed not only to talk to him, but ask him for help in only a few minutes. Ichima was very impressed indeed.   
  
"I don't feel good. Would you mind if we go home, or do you want to stay a little longer?"  
Ryoko asked Fei.  
  
"No it's fine. And besides, Serla advised us to keep them wanting, instead of tiring them out right? Let's go then." Fei said with a smile. "Ah, my feet are killing me."  
  
"Okay ladies lets go. Do you want to warn Matobi you're going?"  
Ichima asked.  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "No. If I do, he'll never let me leave. I'll call him tomorrow. Do you have the phone with you Ichima?"  
  
"Yes right here. No one has called Geisha Catara."  
He handed the phone to Ryoko and asked the valet for the car.   
  
"Who are you waiting to call you?" Fei asked with a tiny yawn.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when we get to the apartment."  
  
As they walked through the endless halls towards the side entrance, Ryoko glanced at the clock on the wall.  
* Mihoshi said she had about four hours. It has been an almost two since. I hope that doctor gets help in time. I told him two… just in case. *   
  
* * *   
  
  
"Ryoko… It's Ryoko."  
  
He turned to face Kiyone. He held no expression on his face. He felt numb all over.   
  
Kiyone smile lopsidedly, not knowing what to say. "Yeah. It's her."  
  
Tenchi swallowed nosily. "Mihoshi spoke with Ryoko."  
  
Both turned at the exact same moment to the spot Mihoshi was standing just a few moments earlier.  
  
"Where's Mihoshi?"  
Tenchi asked as he stood up, clutching the magazine with a fisted hand.   
  
Kiyone and the elderly man followed him example, sensing his urgency.  
  
"Excuse me young man? Can I have my magazine back?"  
Tenchi turned around, hair flying and for a moment glaring at the poor man. Until he recognized why it was he had interrupted him.  
"I'm sorry." He glanced down at his tight fist, and the crumpled magazine it contained.  
  
"I ruined your magazine."  
  
"It's alright young man." The elderly man started to back away, a little afraid at the fire burning in Tenchi's eyes. Kiyone also saw this and frowned.  
  
"Where did Mihoshi go?" Tenchi asked as he started to walk around the hospital floor.   
  
"I don't know. But she was complaining of being hungry. Maybe she went to the cafeteria."  
  
Tenchi nodded and began to walk faster. Kiyone almost had to jog t keep up.  
  
"I can't believe she talked to Ryoko and didn't tell me." Tenchi said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kiyone only looked at him through the corner of her eye. She had never seen him so mad before. She knew he was mad at Ryoko, but she feared Mihoshi would get a good dose of it, if he found her in this state. She had to calm him down a little. She had glanced at the hospital map, trying to find the floor where Tenchi and Takumi had taken Kukune and remembered that the cafeteria was on the third floor. They were on the seventh.   
  
"I think the cafeteria is on the ninth floor Tenchi."  
  
He nodded and slammed his fist on the nine button on the elevator. Kiyone jumped from the noise. 


	10. Yamito

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction: 

These characters don't belong to me.

Comments? magdalena_gv@hotmail.com

If you are new to this story, please start with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!

" The Sea Of Change "

Chapter 9:

" Yamito "

"Ichima? Roughly about how many hospitals does Tokyo have?"

Ichima from the driver's seat sat quiet for a few moments. The night held just enough light coming from the moon's radiance to help Ryoko make out Ichima's burrowed brow and pursed lips on the rear view mirror. She recognized that expression every time he was calculating long numbers in his head. 

"I … I would say a little over a thousand. Of course that's excluding the privately owned hospitals. Why?"

He looked backed at her in the rear view mirror, trying to get some answers out of Ryoko's numb expression.

"Kukune is a fairly uncommon name right?" Ryoko ignored Ichima's question entirely.

"I'm afraid that name is as common as finding a drunk asleep on every street corner." Fei answered.

Ryoko sighed and laid her head on Fei's lap. Closing her eyes tightly. Trying to rid her mind of Tenchi's friend. 

* She's not going to make it. She's going to die and there's nothing I can do about it. *

"I can't help you … I'm sorry." Ryoko whispered under her breath as Fei gently ran her fingers over Ryoko's hair.

"Who can't you help?" Fei asked in an even quieter whisper than Ryoko's while looking down at her profile. Ryoko's face was partly illuminated by the moon and Fei could make out a light sheen on her cheeks and chin. She was crying, and Fei felt her chest heave slightly on her lap. 

Ryoko's movement was eerily erotic as she sat upright. With the dark of night, Fei had the illusion of seeing her float upwards, and due to her mild white makeup, her movements were that much more exotic and breathtaking. Fei could have sworn Ryoko's hair had suddenly gone wild in chaotic spikes and her eyes burn a ruby red under her closed eyelids. 

Oblivious to her own appearance, Ryoko simply closed her eyes and sat upright. With her eyes still closed she asked Fei in almost a purr, "Tell me about Miki's father. What was he like?"

Fei gasped, completely taken aback by Ryoko's question. She was just about to complain that she shouldn't be changing the subject, when Ryoko opened her eyes. They looked like a crystal fish bowl, ready to overflow with a single drop more. What frightened Fei and made her grasp the seat for comfort was that they held no emotion. She couldn't even say they looked empty, because they were filled with some kind of sentiment, something that held nothing yet anything but. She wondered what Ryoko was thinking to make her look like that. Fei had not known anyone who could so completely change moods that contrasted each other so completely, so fast.

Her hand traced Ryoko's cheek, with no signs of life on Ryoko's part. She was numb … the tears that threatened to cascade down her face were silent echoes. Ryoko could have been watching a slaughter, and Fei had the feeling her expression would not alter in the slightest.

Fei's hand went to her lap as if it had been burned. 

"How do you do that? 

"Do what?" Ryoko asked without blinking.

"That. You look … Who did this to you? I can't even put it into words. You have the same look in your eyes that I have only seen women who have been raped or children who have gone through unspeakable horrors. Men who have been to war, and have come back completely insane. The look of a comatose patient, who has all the vital functions working, yet the brain is dead."

Fei paused to catch her breath. Whatever she had said must have touched Ryoko in some way, because if it wasn't for her personally witnessing her look just a few moments ago, she would have never have believed she could have looked so empty. Thankfully Ryoko was now crying and hugging Fei. Apologizing with inconherable sobs.

"I'm sorry. I … I sometimes forget where I am you know? I think I am back on the soja … I'm sorry. I guess I can't brake habits that have been scarred in me for thousands of years."

Fei frowned at Ryoko's words but decided to simply hug her back. 

Ryoko had her face hidden on Fei's tiny shoulder. Ryoko breathed in her scent, remembering she was probably ruining the kimono yet being incapable of leaving her embrace. In this tiny earth woman, Ryoko had found a friend who she hoped would understand her. Who she hoped would not turn away when she knew the truth. The whole truth. 

Of course she wasn't going to overwhelm her just yet. One thing at a time, and right now the most important thing was getting Tenchi of her chest and out her heart. 

Ryoko sniffed and took out her silk handkerchief to gently dry her face. 

"Tonight I … the boy I had loved for years … for all my life on earth." Ryoko's already jagged voice broke down and she had to fight the sobs making way to the surface. She looked out the window and contemplated the bright moon. Wishing she was in space. Wishing she had left all this ache behind her a long time ago. Her hand pressed on the cold glass and somehow that cold feeling comforted her. She felt just a cold and empty inside. She took a deep breath and turned to face Fei once again, her hand sliding of the window with a small squeak. 

"Life's funny you know? When I finally had my life together. When things for the first time _ever_ were going right, he decides to show up and ruin everything." Ryoko chuckled and her trying to control her nervousness was playing with her obi and her fingers lost their way in the endless folds and creases of the exquisite silk. 

"Tonight I bumped into an old friend. And he … Tenchi was there."

"Tenchi?"

Ryoko, looking down at her tangled fingers and had to take a conscious effort to shrug her shoulders which felt like they were carrying lead. 

"Yeah. That's the bastard's name. And to top it all of, I only need to think there is a slight possibility of seeing him again and I melt."

Ryoko tapped her foot and sighed in frustration at her own feelings.

"Was he there tonight? At the musuem? That's why you didn't want to attend." 

Fei asked and answered her own questions, making Ryoko smile.

"He didn't get to go, but that doesn't matter. He's bound to see one of Matobi's paintings … sometime. He is an artist. He is a _wonderful_ artist." Ryoko said with a wistful tone. 

Fei observed her friend's eyes soften and she comprehended that Ryoko needed to vent her feelings, knowing that she would need to talk about what hurt her sooner or later, so she could overcome it-and leave it behind her. 

"But it was nice to see Mihoshi again. My old friend." Ryoko suddenly clarified, bringing Fei out of her thoughts. "Who would have thought me and Mihoshi would be friends?" Ryoko smiled, this time a true smile, one that made Fei relax.

Fei laughed at Ryoko's surprised expression and asked amused, "Why is that so hard to believe? You're a great friend."

Ryoko in a better mood flashed Fei a grin that shined bright in the dark of night and laughed. "Don't milk it." She warned playfully. 

"Let's just say that back in the day I wasn't the most patient person in the world."

"What are you talking about Cat? You are anything but patient." Fei teased.

"Yeah well." Ryoko huffed good-naturedly. "Back then I was ten times worse, and Mihoshi most often than not. Well… all the time actually, was as clumsy as … well clumsy is, clumsy does, get my drift?"

Ryoko asked Fei with a smile. 

"But as clumsy as she is, I now realize she was and is the most honest and innocent one of the bunch. And through all the my endless teasing, she still remained my friend. Poor Mihoshi. If you only knew what all I put her through." Ryoko said shocked at her own ruthlessness with Mihoshi. 

"You must have been a little terror." Fei said. "But that's natural with all little kids Cat. Don't feel too bad."

"Little kids?" Ryoko asked confused.

* Of course! She thinks when I said 'back in the day' I meant when I was a kid. I only look like I am in my early twenties. *

"Well how young did you meet each other then?" Fei asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess little kids. You're right." Ryoko agreed sheepishly. 

"And you knew Tenchi since you were a kid too?" 

"Yeah … all my life. And I loved him all my life." Ryoko said as her somber mood made a quiet comeback. 

"What happened? Why did you leave them behind?"

Ryoko smacked her mouth and laid her head on the car seat. Throwing all of Serla's warnings on how to treat her delicate hairstyle out the window. 

"Because he didn't love me. Or at least not in the way I wanted. He loved the princess, and I know for a fact she loved him back just as much as I did. So the only thing left for me to do was bow out and go on my way. I will never be the third wheel. But when I left, I realized that my whole life revolved around that country house in Okayama. I wanted more than anything to have a life of my own. Away from them, away form everything in my past. That's what I wanted to achieve and that's what I have achieved. So he should go back to his lover and have wonderful children and rule their universe and leave me in peace!" 

Ryoko said more to herself than to Fei with a dangerous growl in her voice. 

Ryoko became silent, emerged in her memories, while Fei frowned incessantly. 

All of a sudden, Ryoko laughed. She crackled. Holding her taught stomach as she laughed uncontrollably for minutes on end. Fei had the vision of Ryoko being some kind of diabolical mad scientist who had just created a real life Frankenstein. Frightened but still wanting to calm her friend down, Fei asked, "What's so funny Cat?"

Tears rolling down her face freely, Ryoko had to make a big effort to control herself enough to answer Fei. In-between chuckles Ryoko explained.

"Poor Tenchi. Really what could I have expected from him? I wanted a relationship, I wanted true love, but hell… he was only a kid. Some scrawny earth boy who barely knew about anything, mush less love." Ryoko paused and smiled, surprisingly with a high degree of warmth and emotion. A sign that Fei took well. 

"I even tried to seduce him! Ha! And it never, _ever_ worked. Can you imagine a geisha being unable to seduce a seventeen-year-old boy? If anyone knew I was a complete failure I would never be asked to entertain again." 

Ryoko paused and chuckled under her breath 

before continuing, "After he ran away from me for the millionth time, I even came to think he was …"

Ryoko indicated what she was trying to say with her perfect interpretation of Homino-san. 

"Well that was the problem Catara. Tenchi doesn't like girls." Fei giggled warmly. 

"Yeah but that's just me nursing my ego. In reality, he fell in love three times, completely ignoring me. My luck huh?"

Ryoko asked with a sarcastic grin and roll of her eyes. 

Fei smiled with sympathy at Ryoko's story. "Is that why you left?"

"Yeah … I basically broke down little by little. When I began accepting the fact that he didn't belong to me … That he didn't want me to belong to him. And when I saw him kissing my friend, the princess … I … I had two choices, leave … or die on the inside. I didn't want to die, I know what it is to die. I was dead for years Fei, centuries. So Kitty and I left to make our own lives. Where we depend on each other and no one else. No more love that only serves to hurt you, make you weak." 

"Love doesn't make you weak Cat. It makes you stronger."

Ryoko looked at Fei with the corner of her eye, contemplating what her friend had just said.

"Love only makes you stronger when the man your in love with loves you back. But I was mistaken from the very beginning. I wasn't in love with a man, but a boy. The most indecisive boy I have ever met at that."

"So you ran away, and then almost ran me over." Fei asked while pretending to rub the place on her thigh where she had fallen that fateful day.

"You know I have been meaning to talk to you about looking both ways before you decide to cross the street. Especially here in Tokyo. Not everyone can hit the brakes as fast as I can."

"Yeah I know, I have had this lecture plenty of times before from Uncle Basho and Serla, please not you too." Fei pleaded with a mocking pout. 

"Learn to cross the street and I won't say a word." Ryoko promised.

The car went silent. Both geisha looking out the window and pointing at places they wanted to visit later. Asking with honey dripping from their voices if Ichima would mentally remember the addresses for them.

After driving around for a few blocks, trying to clear the depressing atmosphere created by Ryoko's confessions, her mood lightened drastically. 

"Let's go shopping!" Fei blurted out after eyeing street after street of expensive looking shops. 

"It's almost dawn Fei. They closed hours ago." Ichima explained with a yawn as he glanced over his shoulder quickly. Purposely making his yawn extra long, making sure Ryoko and Fei had noticed how tired was.

"Or," Ryoko loved to disagree, "They will open in a few hours more. We can go eat some breakfast and then go shopping." 

"I thought you were tire Cat." Fei said as her excitement doubled.

"Oh come on Fei! You're leaving later today right? Let's do something fun! I'm tired of always acting so polite all the time. I just want to tell someone to go fu-"

"Cat." Ichima warned Ryoko of her almost proposed verbal indiscretion. 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at Ichima and offered him a deep growl followed with a flash of a wink. 

"You get my drift right?" Ryoko asked Fei. "You know what? I'm also in the mood to brake this awful diet Serla has us on. How about some …"

"Brown rice with fried shrimp and noodles! Followed by a delicious chocolate cake with strawberry icing on the inside and a big cup of coffee." Fei said dreamily as she pretended the food was laid out in font of her, and it was only up to her to decide what she would eat. 

Ryoko stared at Fei for a few minutes with a completely perplexed look on her face. "Snap out of it." Ryoko said with a shake of her shoulders and a smiled. "I think two out of three agree to go eat so …We win." She giggled at Ichima's sagging shoulders.

Both geisha cheered and Ichima tried to poorly conceal his own smile. He almost hit the car in front of him when Ryoko sneaked her head in between the two front seats and gave him a huge kiss on his cheek with a smile firmly planted on her lips.

" I saw that smile Ichima-san. You can't hide anything from me." Ryoko chimed while moving her finger in tempo with her made up song. 

"I know you're mad that I sneaked out, but I'm not used to being watched over. Much less checking in with someone whenever I decide to leave. I promise I'll try my best not to loose my temper when you call."

Ichima quickly glanced at Ryoko's smiling face and smiled back. "You could promise to not sneak out again period." He offered with a tilt of his head. 

"But what's the fun of that?" Ryoko asked before disappearing to the back seat again with a chuckle that surprisingly sounded much like a giggle in disguise. 

She flopped down on the backseat and turned to Fei with an excited look. 

"I have never been on a shopping spree before." Ryoko almost squeaked as she crossed her legs indian style on the back seat. Leaving her shoes on the floor in front of her. "What do you do?"

Fei looked at her with her jaw wide open. "You're kidding right?" 

When Ryoko shook her head, Fei almost forgot to re-close her drying mouth.

"Well you shop." Fei answered finding no other way to describe such a every day affair. "You buy bags and bags and bags … of anything you want."

Ryoko smiled and clasped her hands with a loud clap. 

"You know what we can do? I have been looking for some school clothes for Kitty and-" 

Fei caught Ryoko's idea in a heartbeat. "And we could buy Miki some little outfits too! I saw these adorable tiny tennis shoes in a magazine back in Kyoto. Do you think we could find some here?"

"Are you kidding? If they don't I'll make them send for some!" Ryoko said a bit offended at Fei's negative response. 

Fei smiled while she nodded her head in agreement.

Ryoko checked the time on the car's clock quickly and sighed in sadness with a loud gust of air that made the tiny loose hair that had escaped her hairstyle flutter.

"There's something else I haven't yet told you." Ryoko told Fei as she bit her lip. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fei asked alarmed.

"I gave Mihoshi my phone number incase she needed my help in the future."

"Go on." Fei encouraged when Ryoko felt silent.

"She called while we were in the gala saying that Tenchi's roommate was dying of some sort of leukemia. Then I guess she left the phone hanging and accidentally hanged up, or the line went dead, but she hasn't called back."

"Did she want you to go to the hospital?' Fei guessed at Ryoko's recurring silences.

"No … She needs some sort of medicine that apparently is rare. She has a few hours before her body rejects it and asked if I could help her."

Fei looked confused. "How are you going to help her? Don't tell me you're a doctor and never told me."

Ryoko had to smile at Fei's attempt at lightening the mood. 

"Yeah right."

"But I talked to a Doctor Hiro Mujishbo, and he promised he would help as best he could. I'm afraid his little 'extra' help will end up costing me an arm and a leg, but I could not forgive myself if I had not at least tried to save the girl."

"You're a good friend Catara." Fei said warmly. 

"And don't you forget it." Ryoko responded in kind as Ichima pulled up at an all night restaurant. 

* * * * * *

"Yamito hospital. I hope this is the place." An uncertain Ayeka muttered under her breath as she led her sister across the crowed street to the huge white wash entrance. 

The night air nipped at their delicate clothing, and they walked as close to each other as possible trying to block out the surprisingly chilly autumn weather.

"Ayeka?" Sasami looked up at her big sister with fear sketched in her infantile eyes. "Kukune is going to be okay right? We're not too late are we?"

Ayeka looked down at her little sister and smiled with a staged certainty she lacked on the inside. "Keep walking Sasami. We'll make it." 

Ayeka added an extra self-assured smile to completely calm her sister as they entered the hospital.

As they passed through a line of ailing people, Ayeka instinctively pulled Sasami closer to her and with the other hand padded the bulge around her thigh protectively. Mihoshi had mentioned the liquid was expensive, and who but the crowned princess of Jurai had enough money to spare? 

She carried more than the amount she judged the liquid would cost and walked faster to the elevators. Mihoshi had called from level seven, so Washu's transporter device read. 

* I hope I worked it right. Why does Washu have to make her inventions so difficult to figure out? *

She felt a sharp tug of her hand and then heard Sasami exclaim in relief as she pointed excitedly with her index finger. 

"Look Ayeka! There's Mihoshi. Mihoshi! Mihoshi!" 

Sasami had broken loose of Ayeka's grasp and yelled as she waved her hands wildly in the air, trying to grab Mihoshi's attention.

"Sasami!" Mihoshi gasped and giggled at the site of a beaming Sasami dragging Ayeka by the hand as she accidentally toppled over people as she happily stomped her way to her. 

"I missed you!" Sasami's shout was muffled as she hugged Mihoshi tight and buried her face in Mihoshi's dress. 

"How's Kukune?" Ayeka asked as she nodded her head in greeting and shifted uncomfortably at the passing stares of the patients and visiting family members.

"Takumi is with her right now. We don't know if she can get the medicine in time yet. Hopefully my friend will come through." Mihoshi answered with a small sigh of hope dwindling in her voice.

"And Tenchi?" Ayeka could no longer contain her curiosity and main reason why she had agreed to come to Tokyo. 

After Ryoko left, Tokyo simply held too many wonderful memories of her escapades with her pirate friend. They had roamed all of Japan looking for Tenchi, but focused their main efforts in Tokyo. 

Ayeka was sure she knew this city like the palm of her hand by the time Tenchi was finally located. 

After all this time without Ryoko, Ayeka had the fleeting hope that after stepping through the portal and unto Tokyo, her pain would go away. It wasn't a big surprise though that as she stepped unto the crowed streets, and felt the chill of Tokyo's autumn wind caress her cheeks, her mind and body went back in time and expected to see that familiar figure with cyan hair appear next to her and tease like she always used to do with her eyes gleaming with planned mischief.

"All right chipmunk. After working all week nonstop, I think we deserve a well earned break." 

Ayeka would raise a quizzical but equally intrigued eyebrow at Ryoko in question. Ryoko in turn would (if there weren't a lot of pedestrians around) float around the princess, gently nudging her to accept her offer.

Ayeka would do everything in her power to control the grin creeping it's

way to her lips, but of course Ryoko would see it coming a mile away.

"I had no idea you were so afraid Princess." She'd taunt.

"Afraid! Afraid of what pirate! I am not in fear of anyone or anything!" Ayeka then would proceed to scream defiantly.

Gently landing down in front of Ayeka, Ryoko - hands on hips - would grin and narrow her eyes playfully yet closely mimicking a tiger cornering it's pray.

"I think The King and Queens of the _high_ and _mighty_ Jurain empire would be very interested to learn what her daughter spends her nights doing don't you think?" Ryoko would visibly vibrate with glee as Ayeka turned ghastly pale and swallow nervously. 

Making a perfect impression of an innocent girl trying to 'help' her friend out, Ryoko would 

continue immediately, "Why, I think I'll call them right this minute. They will surely be delighted to know what her daughter did last Saturday night with- "

"Alright! You evil pirate. You win!" Ayeka would interrupt her, before Ryoko had the chance to tease her again for the millionth time about her getting literally wasted as both friends spent the whole night drinking and singing their sadness away. 

Ryoko surprisingly remained relatively sober that night. Ayeka had the impression she had purposely done this so she could drink without worries or cares. Ryoko watched over her friend all night and took care of her immense hangover much of the following day. Patiently taking her grunts and halfhearted insults claiming the water in the tub 'too hot', or the tea broth 'too cold'.

Ayeka sighed as Mihoshi led them to the elevator with instructions to go up to the seventh floor and look for Tenchi and Kiyone.

"Where are you going Mihoshi?" Sasami asked with wide, questioning eyes.

"I have to go make a phone call and the cafeteria phones were out of order." Mihoshi explained while rubbing her stomach gently, suddenly remembering she was very hungry indeed. 

"Who are you going to call?" Ayeka asked surprised.

"My friend. The one who might be able to help." Mihoshi carefully chose her words, trying to act nonchalant and not give Ryoko away.

"What friend?" Ayeka and Sasami asked in unison as Mihoshi pressed the elevator button, willing it with her mind to open its doors before she opened her big mouth. 

"Er … A Geisha. I met her at the museum awhile ago and she might be able to get that liquid."

"A geisha! Was she pretty?" Sasami asked enthralled.

"Oh yeah! And she had eyes just like Ryo … I mean she had uh…" 

Thankfully the elevator opening saved Mihoshi and she ushered the sisters into it with a nervous smile and wave as the door closed with a small beep sound. 

*Uf! That was close! One more slipup like that and I'll really be in for it.*

She walked quickly to the information desk, asking to use the phone for a quick call. 

* * * * * * *

"Don't you think we should take of our makeup before we enter?" Ryoko asked a little apprehensively as they parked at the all night sushi bar.

Fei's hand, already on the car doorknob froze in place as she agreed with Ryoko's reasoning.

"I mean, they'll know we are geishas and I don't really feel like being gawked at." Ryoko continued as she sighed and looked at herself in the rear view mirror. Further sighing as she observed her makeup was very much perfect. 

* I guess Serla did a good job in teaching me to apply the makeup. Hours later and it still looks like I just applied it.*

Ichima had gone to talk to the owner, making sure that Ryoko and Fei were left in relative peace and able to enjoin they're early breakfast. 

Ryoko took out her handkerchief and started to gently smooth it over her skin, hoping that it would be enough to take of the stark white makeup. Though she very well knew she needed warm water and patience. 

As both geisha discussed how to look less conspicuous a sudden ring made them freeze and made Ryoko's eyes grow round and look twice their size.

"The phone!" Ryoko shrieked as she lunged to the front seats and looked frantically for the tiny cellular phone Ichima had stored somewhere in the front.

"Where did he put that blasted phone!" Ryoko growled as her hands went all over the front seats. After the sixth ring and Fei's nervous gasps from the backseat, Ryoko froze and breathed deeply. Trying to control herself before she exploded in a fit of frustrated rage.

* Relax Catara. Follow the sound. Focus… focus … *

She burrowed her brow and closed her eyes, not even breathing she blocked out Fei, blocked out the world, and concentrated on the incessant ringing. 

"Why isn't she picking up?" Mihoshi asked herself as she smiled sheepishly at the nurse attendant. She had promised she would be quick, but Ryoko wasn't picking up.

"Hello!"

"Yes, is Catara Soki- "

"Mihoshi it's me! Why the hell didn't you call sooner? How is she? Has she gotten the liquid yet?"

Ryoko hit Mihoshi with a million and one questions, barely letting her even breathe before she asked another.

"And the family? They don't know about me do they? Mihoshi? Mihoshi was the matter? Why aren't you talking?"

"Ryoko slow down." Mihoshi sighed as the nurse attendant now began glaring at her.

"I have to make this quick before I have to hang up, but Kukune is still sick Ryoko. Can you help her? Can you get the liquid?"

Ryoko huffed and sank back down in the backseat with a frustrated growl. 

"Oh Mihoshi I am doing all I can, but I don't even know where she is staying. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack!"

"I'm in Yamito hospital. In the art district." Mihoshi said it loud enough and directed it at the nurse, asking for a confirmation on the information. When the nurse nodded her head a little impatiently, Mihoshi smiled and mouthed a nervous thank you.

Ryoko bit her lip and looked at a worried Fei with utter frustration as she talked to Mihoshi.

"I'm so careless! I didn't ask for doctor Hiro's phone number. I have no way of getting in touch with him to inform him she's in Yamito."

"Who?"

"I … I asked a doctor for his help, but since _you_ didn't tell me _anything_ about Kukune, I just asked him to help all the Kukune's who were in Tokyo hospitals." Ryoko answered.

"Doctor Hiro?" Mihoshi asked, trying to place the name with a familiar face, but turning out blank. As soon as she repeated the name though, the glaring nurse gained interest and interrupted Mihoshi's conversation.

"You know the good Doctor?"

"Huh?" Mihoshi asked taken aback by the nurse's sudden involvement. 

Ryoko heard the nurse's question faintly and recognized that indeed the saying was true. When the door was closed, there would be a window opened.

"Mihoshi tell her that you know Doctor Hiro Mujishbo personally and are there making sure that his order to help Kukune is done now."

Ryoko improvised.

On her part, Mihoshi for once got Ryoko's plan perfectly and nodded her head in agreement. Turning to the nurse with a strict face, the same face Kiyone had when she was busting a criminal, she barked Ryoko's words at the now slightly frightened nurse.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile at Mihoshi's tone of voice. 

"Yes, let me just look at our files." The nurse explained as her fingertips hit the computer keyboard with quick, hard taps on the buttons.

Fei brushed Ryoko's hand gently, trying to get her attention while whispering, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Ryoko looked at her friend and shook her head with a worried glance. Ichima cheerfully opened the driver door, and met with two worried looking geishas with their index fingers on their lips, asking him to hush. 

He closed the door behind him with a loud bang, and Ryoko glared at him, daring him to make another noise. Ichima gulped and bowed his head in apology.

"Yes we do have orders to immediately administer a bone marrow transplant to all leukemia patients with the first name of Kukune." The nurse read of the screen. Both Mihoshi and Ryoko gasped in happy surprise.

"But that will be impossible."

"Why?" Mihoshi asked with eyes threatening to water.

"Because we have a strict policy, and in order to make Doctor Hiro's orders valid he needs to come by personally."

"He does?" Mihoshi asked with all hope gone.

Over the phone Ryoko fumed at her inability to help.

* Why is it so hard to help people? Ah! She's going to die. *

"Yes, we need either him or …" She clicked a few more keys and continued with a slow drawl. "Or … it says here the only other person who we can accept the order from if they come personally is … Catara Sokimobu."

Ryoko gasped and bit her lip so hard, she let out a tiny yelp as her teeth cut skin. 

"Ryoko! Can you get Catara to come by?" Mihoshi asked with renewed hope.

"I … I …" Ryoko couldn't even get out the words.

* Ug! I need some water. My throat, it's so dry. *

Ryoko thought as she shifted uncomfortably in the car seat. Fei and Ichima were watching her like hawks, and that didn't help her feel anymore at ease than being stuck in a room full of potential damnas. 

"Ryoko? Are you there? Hello?"

"Yes." Ryoko cleared her throat and said a little more firmly. "Yes Mihoshi, I'm here."

"Can you bring her down here? Kukune only has a couple of more hours to go. You're the only one that can save her. Bring Catara down Ryoko. Please." Mihoshi was now silently crying, and the nurse held a sympathetic smile toward the galaxy officer.

Ryoko coughed and looked at Fei's face. Those wonderfully tender eyes. 

* Just like Tenchi's * 

"I'll be right there Mihoshi. Pass the phone to that nurse." Mihoshi squealed in delight and offered the phone to the nurse with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Who am I speaking with?" Ryoko asked with a very firm tone of voice.

"Um … the information desk clerk ma'am."

"I see. Alright listen closely. I have no time to speak to your superior but this is a matter of life and death." Ryoko took a moment to let the severity of her words sink in, and continued with a even more severe tone of voice. Almost growling at the poor nurse.

"I am Geisha Catara Sokimobu, and I will be there shortly. But this woman, Kukune, has no time for me to arrive. Ready the operation, and get her prepped."

"But Geisha Catara we can't- "

"Listen closely." Ryoko interrupted this time with a true growl in her voice.

"I am the real geisha and if I get there and I find she is not prepped I will personally take pains to make that hospital look like a waste. Just get her ready for the operation and I'll be right there understand?"

"Ye … yes ma'am." The nurse said.

She passed the phone back to Mihoshi with a trembling hand and went to fulfill Ryoko's order. 

"When are you getting here?" Mihoshi asked excitedly.

"I'm on my way now. Wait for me at the entrance?"

"Okay. But hurry!"

Ryoko nodded silently and hanged the phone line.

"Ichima," Ryoko informed him with little gasps breaking her voice up, "Yamito hospital, and hurry."

* * * * *

"I can't find them Ayeka." Sasami said as both sisters searched the floor, looking for Tenchi, Kiyone or Takumi.

"Let's ask someone." Ayeka suggested and approached an intern doctor with apprehension.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if-"

"Ayeka?" 

Ayeka turned her head at the male voice hoping it was Tenchi, but only finding a hollow eyed Takumi.

"Takumi how is she?" Ayeka asked as the intern walked away.

Takumi simply shrugged and hugged her tight. She could feel him holding back sobs, as his body shook in sudden spasms. 

"She'll be okay you'll see." Sasami comforted him. From anyone else, he would have hit them in the jaw for giving him false hope, but coming from Tenchi's small friend, he almost believed it. 

He released Ayeka and caressed Sasami's chin briefly and offered her a weak grin. 

"So where's Tenchi?" Takumi asked as they settled down once again in the waiting room.

"We thought he was with you." Ayeka said with her shoulders starting to sag.

"Maybe he's with Kiyone?" Sasami said.

Takumi and Ayeka remained silent, and Sasami sighed, wanting to see Tenchi again. She just knew with Tenchi here, everything would be okay. The only other people that made her feel completely safe were her sister, but ever since Ryoko left that safe feeling had been fading away,

and Ryoko herself. Nothing bad could ever happen to her if Ryoko was there to protect her. But she had learned the hard way that the only person she could count on was Tenchi.

Fed up with waiting for things to happen, Sasami got up and walked to the reservation desk, asking the man behind the desk to let her use the speaker system.

"Who are you trying to find little one?" He asked kindly.

"My .. my brother Tenchi. Can I please call him?"

He nodded and handed the tiny mike. When the little light bulb on the mike turned green 

she said, almost shouted, "Tenchi! It's me Sasami! We're here!" 

Everyone covered their ears at the immense sound, and the man quickly turned of the mike, squinting at the buzz left in his ears by Sasami's high pitched voice.

"I'll call him for you little one. We don't want to wake the sick now. What's your name?"

"Masaki. Masaki Sasami."

"Excuse me, will Masaki Tenchi come to level seven, intensive care. Your sister Sasami is waiting. I repeat, will Masaki Tenchi come to level seven, intensive care, your sister Sasami is waiting."

Sasami smiled and walked back to Ayeka and Takumi. Both were so engrossed in their own thoughts, neither had heard the message. Sasami sighed and sat down in between them to wait. 

* * * * * * * * *

"Tenchi slow down!" Kiyone asked, almost pleaded, as she walked in long strides to keep up with him.

"I don't see the cafeteria." Tenchi muttered and stopped to look at the hospital map hanging of a wall.

His finger searched all over the index and stopped sharply at cafeteria, level 3.

His other hand still clutched in a death trip the magazine the old man had let him have. Anyone passing by who would happen to offer a glance in Tenchi's direction would immediately start walking the other way. Every muscle in his entire body was strained to the maximum. 

"I guess I misread." Kiyone said as she caught up to him. Noticing that his finger laid right next to the directions to reach the cafeteria.

He turned around and was about to answer when the speakerphone made an awful high pitched sound, followed by a man, calling for him to go the level seven.

"They came." Tenchi said in surprise.

"Mihoshi's probably with them." Kiyone said to calm him down.

He nodded and both ran to the elevator. 

* * * * * *

"Excuse me, you are related to Hikoshima Kukune are you not?" A heavily bearded doctor asked Takumi, startling him from his thoughts. 

Ayeka was also startled and looked over at Sasami quickly, trying to make brief eye contact with her little sister. Sasami didn't notice. She was too busy trying to understand what the doctor and Takumi where whispering about. 

"What's the matter Doctor? Is she alright?" Takumi asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Ayeka stood up and interrupted the doctor's reply. "Excuse me. If the medicine is too expensive, there is no problem. I have the money necessary to cover her medical expenses doctor." She unconsciously reached down to make sure the wad of bills were still stored safely in her pant pocket before nodding to a surprised Takumi in assurance. 

"Ah well that is good to know, but I'm afraid that money is not the problem here." The doctor smiled at Ayeka while stroking his beard with his fingers.

"Bone Marrow is a very costly thing, and is not only acquired by considerable capital, but by certain connections." 

Takumi growled and Ayeka gave him a worried glance.

"Unfortunate for the lower classes, but we don't get enough people who are willing to donate bone marrow, and on top of that, the candidates have to match in order for the transplant to be successful." 

"Don't give me that bullshit about how hard it is. Kukune has been waiting for three years for a transplant! Three years!"

Takumi's eyes bulged and he grabbed the elderly doctor by the collar, raising him about two feet in the air.

"Takumi please calm down. There is nothing to gain by acting like this. We'll find a way to help her. Let him go." Sasami stood beside Takumi, sobbing lightly.

"Better listen to the young miss or I won't be able to help her at all." The doctor replied quite calmly and straightened his green overalls as Takumi released his hold.

"What do you mean doctor?" Ayeka asked.

"It seems that Kukune has friends in high places. As we speak we are getting her prepped and the operation room ready. Orders coming straight from - "

"Tenchi!" Sasami interrupted and ran straight to Tenchi's happy but surprised arms. 

"Hey Sasami. I'm glad you came." Tenchi smiled down at Sasami with his lips slightly quivering with the effort it took him to make his smile seem natural. 

Sasami inwardly frowned, but related his stressed effort as him being worried about Kukune.

"Tenchi." Ayeka breathlessly whispered.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion," the doctor interrupted slightly annoyed at all the interruptions and turned to Takumi with a firm stare. "I need your confirmation to start the pre-surgery procedures."

Takumi gasped and Tenchi quickly went to his side, Sasami still holding his hand within hers.

Ayeka stepped to the side and couldn't take her eyes of him. 

"You mean she's getting the transplant?" Tenchi asked.

"It looks that way." The doctor nodded his head and took a small clipboard from his side pocket and handed it to Takumi to sign. 

"But why…how?" Kiyone being the never-ending detective understood some unknown person had helped.

"Well as I was saying before I was interrupted," the doctor looked down sternly at Sasami. She only held unto Tenchi's hand harder.

"All we need to start the transplant, or who we need to start the transplant is Geisha Catara Sokimobu's personal order and we're set."

* * * * * * *

* It's so hot in here * Ryoko thought as she opened the car window a crack. 

As Ryoko fanned her face with her hand, Fei sat in silence, figuring out a way to calm her friend down.

From what Ryoko had said over the phone, Fei pretty much guessed the hospital needed her presence to begin the transplant.

She stole another quick glance at Ryoko. She was looking out the window, trying to catch the cold breeze. Fei shivered and hugged herself tight. It was cold outside, and with the powerful breeze the car's movement created, it was cold in the car now too. Yet she could make out tiny drops of perspiration on Ryoko'' forehead.

* She's absolutely terrified. *

"Fei." Ryoko said with a raspy voice. "In order to make this work … we will … I will have to give the performance of a life time."

Ryoko's lip quivered, and as Ichima stopped at a red light, the post light in the corner of the street gave Fei enough light to observe Ryoko had bit her lip a little too hard. She had a bright red spot on her bottom lip, which she periodically moistened with her tongue.

"They hospital cannot know that I know them Fei. I am no longer Ryo- " Ryoko could not even pronounce her old name without feeling dry, raspy feeling deep down in her throat. She grimaced and swallowed a couple of times. 

Fei understood what she was unable to finish. Ryoko would have to go in there as a geisha, and face her demons without the slightest trace pain. She would have to face that boy Tenchi, without breaking down, like she had done earlier this evening, though Fei doubted she would be strong enough to.

Ryoko was shivering from the cold breeze, but yet still held tiny beads of perspiration. 

Fei frowned and looked out her window. It was almost dawn. And she couldn't believe how much had happened between the lapse of a single day.

The safe haven of the Kyoto okiya seemed like a distant dream to her.

Her fingers suddenly ached to hold her little Miki in her arms again, but was eternally glad she was here to help Ryoko out in this difficult time for her. 

"Okay geisha, here we are. Now Ryoko, I'm working in the dark here but I'll trust you." Ichima parked in front of the hospital and turned halfway in his seat to look at his two geisha, giving Ryoko a comforting smile to calm her.

Ryoko nodded silently and Ichima continued, "I will get one of these nurses to park the car and I will go walk with you at all times understand?" He looked back and forth between the two women before nodding himself and stepping out of a car to wave down a nurse. 

"Ready?" Fei asked delicately.

"Yes. I am." 

Ryoko had been looking out the window the entire ride over to the hospital. Willing her feelings deep down inside her, into a hollow pit that had been created since the time of Kagato. In that hollow pit, a black hole within her sole, Ryoko had been able to survive centuries of mental torture. This is were she had hidden her true self, the one who laughed and loved, and longed for freedom. 

This is were she was retreating to. She had to be completely concentrated to not break down and run as far away from him as possible. 

And if there was any one person strong enough to face the man she loved and show not a decimal of concern it was Ryoko. 

As Ichima opened the door to let them out, Ryoko grabbed Fei's hand as said quickly, "Follow my lead and don't say a word." 

Fei nodded and stepped out. Ryoko had the same look she had awhile before when she had asked about Miki's father.

"Ryoko!" Mihoshi called out as she walked quickly to her side. 

Ryoko bowed calmly and with her eyes, conveyed to Mihoshi she wanted her to walk beside her.

With the most silent of whispers, and her mouth hardly moving, Ryoko said, "Mihoshi I am not Ryoko, I am Catara. We met for the first time this evening, and out of a genuine fondness for your person I agreed to help." 

They continued to walk even as Ryoko talked, and all Mihoshi could do was look at her friend through the corner of her eye. For the second time that night, Mihoshi made no fuss and went along with Ryoko's instruction.

Not even talking, but limiting herself to merely being a spectator. 

The nurse Mihoshi had talked to was waiting for Catara in the same information desk, only with a handful of impressive looking men around her. 

"Geisha Catara we are honored to have you visit our humble hospital." A man dressed with an off navy, werstern style suit and a thin cigar strip mustache, which barely reached the corners of his mouth, greeted them. The weak mustache gave him the appearance of hanging dirt on his face.

Ryoko smiled and bowed her head slightly. Ichima stood a few feet in front of Ryoko and Fei, relaying to everyone who cared to approach the geishas unannounced, that they would have to go through him first. Of course only a crazy person would go up against a retired sumo wrestler. Especially since Ichima still retained the immense size and width of the sumo champion he had been. 

"Thank you for receiving me, but now the most important thing is to get that girl her transplant. Is my presence enough?" Ryoko asked, inwardly hoping she would not have to see anybody.

"I'm afraid we need you signature next to the girl's family's authorization for the transplant. It will only take a little while Golden Geisha, this way." The same man bowed and ushered his hands in the way of the elevator. 

Ryoko and Fei walked with a straight spine and head held high. Arms hidden in their sleeves, they seemed to tower over everybody. Especially Ryoko with her pale, alabaster skin, and smooth, deliberate stride. Her kimono indeed billowing out from her legs, and her slightly faster stride gave inadvertent glimpses of the bottom half of her well-toned legs and knees.

Mihoshi walked beside Ryoko and stared quite obviously at her friend in awe. She had changed so much since her days in Okayama. She couldn't place exactly what had changed in her friend, but it was definitely a good change. Judging from the dumbstruck faces of men and women alike as they entered the elevator it was a _great_ change.

* * * * * *

"What geisha? Kukune never mentioned that women before in my life." Takumi said perplexed but relieved at Kukune's good fortune.

He turned to Tenchi smiling but instantly frowned when he noticed Tenchi was as pale as a sheet.

"She's coming here?" Kiyone asked wide eyed and with a screech in her usually controlled voice. Sasami and Ayeka looked confused and asked themselves what was so important about this geisha.

* Maybe that's the woman Mihoshi was talking about. * Ayeka thought.

The same intern who had helped Sasami locate Tenchi, came hurriedly to the bearded doctor's side and said with pure excitement in his voice. 

"She's here! The Golden Geisha is coming up as we speak." The young intern said with trembling limbs. 

Tenchi looked towards the elevator as it opened, followed by the gazes of the entire party. Ayeka briefly observed Tenchi and wondered why he was so tense. The vein in his forehead that showed itself when he was under extreme stress was ready to bulge. His face was hard set, and by the tiny movements of skin at the jaw near his ears, Ayeka could tell his jaw was locked solid. His eyes were hard, but held something … fear. They held fear and Ayeka followed his intense gaze to the elevator.

Ayeka saw an immense man walk out of the elevator, making it slightly shake as he stepped out of it. Then she saw a flash of color, followed by a scent so sweet she unconsciously closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of … cherry blossoms. The fragrance was simply intoxicating.

As the man approached them, she spotted Mihoshi's blonde hair, and realized the flash of color belonged to a very expensive looking kimono belonging to whoever was walking beside her. She had not seen fabric so rich since she has been in Jurai. 

Ayeka truly had no idea earthlings had that much talent. 

The man came closer still and the Doctor nodded to a man who was wearing a blue suit. Ayeka curled her nose up at him. This little man was dressed very richly, but something about him was off. She could tell this man was no gentleman but simply a commoner well dressed. And that mustache made her want to laugh in his face, but before she could let out a small chuckle, the man spoke.

"Doctor Kyamisho, meet the Golden Geisha." 

That whale of a man stepped to the side and behind him stood Mihoshi with two exquisite looking geisha. Though the one with the 'flash of color' called for all of Ayeka's attention. 

Her beautiful kimono and obi made Ayeka for once feel slightly inferior. She frowned and looked upwards, to her toned hips and tiny waist. Then to her considerable bust and her neck.

Her face, with her eyes looking down, she did not see her eyes.

Her makeup took Ayeka's breath away. The stark white makeup giving her a very dramatic look. Her lips were painted red only in the middle, making them seem the perfect heart shaped lips all women in Japan long to have. 

* Even in Jurai * Ayeka mused.

When she looked higher to her hair, she gasped and hugged herself tightly. 

"By Tsunami!" She managed to croak.

She was breathing hard through her mouth and quickly looked towards the others. Kiyone did not seem as shocked as Ayeka felt, but she wasn't blinking. She then looked towards Tenchi. In fact she had looked at him first but forcefully looked towards Kiyone instead. 

Sasami had Tenchi's hand in a death hold, and her face was hidden in his sweater, yet Ayeka could tell she was peaking at the woman through one eye.

Tenchi on the other hand wasn't shocked at all. But he was mad, in fact he was furious, so much that his body shook as he tried to control himself. He had a look of utter hatred toward the woman right in front of him. 

She looked at her again, unbelieving. 

"We are honored to have you here Golden Geisha." The doctor welcomed her with a deep bow.

At the doctor's words, the woman looked up and Ayeka gasped at her stare. 

"Ryoko!"

The woman looked directly at Tenchi … and smiled.

End of chapter …


	11. Taking flight

Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction: 

These characters don't belong to me.

Comments? Thearchive1@hotmail.com

If you are new to this story, please start with chapter one named accordingly like the title. Other than that enjoy!

" The Sea Of Change "

Author's Notes: I offered Ryoko's point of view and in some small parts other character's as well. 

__

My place in the world:

Why should it bring me grief?

Mountain cherry

Blossom in my sight,

Were it ever so... 

Murasaki Shikibu 

GSIS I: 104 

Chapter 11: Taking Flight

* * *

From the moment I stepped through the elevator's sliding doors, I felt everything around me slow down to a snail's pace. Felt my blood had turned to lead as it strained to pump the liquid all through my veins. Making every step I took feel as if I was struggling upstream against a heavy current of water. 

I tried to focus on all the things Serla had taught me back at the _okiya_. 

"Keep your back straight. Don't swing your arms or you'll look like a dancing jellyfish." My eyes looked down, seeking a glimpse of how my arms were behaving themselves. I breathed deeply, thankful my hands were well hidden within the endless folds of my sleeves. 

"And for heaven's sake, remember to keep your eyes in check, you give yourself away every time with those marvelous eyes of yours Cat." 

I plastered a smile on my face, as I briefly heard the funny looking mustache man introduce us. I felt my eyes flicker, and in a panic looked down, seeing Ichima's shadow shift to my right, knowing he was there, waiting.

I felt all the blood rush to my face, and fought the urge to bite my lip, knowing any little thing I did, would give me away. I had to think of something quick, something that would freeze my features, calm my nerves, and give me a will of steel. 

It really wasn't that hard to think of a situation where my emotions had been tested. All my life under Kagato's horrendous wing, had been nothing short of a nightmare. Much like the fish's futile efforts of evading the Cat's paw as it frantically swims around and around in it's fishbowl.

The time had come though, and as I looked up I instinctively held my breath. Good thing I did, as it kept me from gasping at the marvelous sight of him. He looked exactly as I last saw him in Haruna's world. 

The first thing that came to my mind was to smile, and put all my fluttering thoughts together to finish that simple task. Waiting any moment for my head to start spinning and my heart to leap out of my chest. I even had a horrific vision of him cradling my bleeding heart as I knelt on the floor clutching the empty hole in my chest.

His hair was long, down his shoulders, and the distinctive angularities of a man had taken dominance in his features. His broad shoulders and tone build impressed me, yet I had seen it before with Haruna. Looking into his face, I recognized a whisper of something new, a distinctive aura about him that had not been there before.

His eyes no longer held gentleness, they were full of … fear. 

I willed myself to look away, and address the man who introduced himself as Takumi. 

* Takumi? Isn't that Kukune's Takumi? *

I searched his features, feeling sympathy at the lost gaze in his eyes. A smile creeped it's way into the corner's of my mouth, making them edge their way upwards. My smile flourished completely at his pure sincerity and thanks. My mind was in too much chaos to remember exactly all he blurted out to me in nervousness, yet I recognized the words 'thank you' were used quite often.

"Don't thank me Takumi. Thank Lady Mihoshi," I smiled while tilting my head in Mihoshi's direction to my right.

"She's is the one who stirred my heart hard enough to make me want to help this incredible woman of yours."

I bowed my head, displaying the respect I felt at the love he held for Kukune in his heart. 

"Thank you Geisha Catara."

My eyes raked the room, travelling swiftly from Takumi to Kiyone, Tenchi, Sasami, the Doctor and intern standing next to him, and finally to Ayeka.

* She looks as skinny and pail as she did in my dream. *

* * *

Ryoko's eyes raked the room, not displaying a single emotion in her golden orbs.

Her eyes held such indifference it made Sasami's blood run cold.

She had witnessed Ryoko's iron will in past times, but never directed at her or any of the family before. 

"Hello Geisha." Sasami boldly stepped out from Tenchi's comforting hand and looked up at Ryoko with a shy smile.

Ryoko looked down to find Sasami looking up at her with a strained expression on her face.

Ryoko breathed slowly, not knowing exactly how to act with the younger princess.

She finally grinned back and bowed her head while moving to stand next to the doctor. As she passed by Tenchi, she accidentally brushed up against him, making both their bodies tense from the fleeting caress.

She looked down quickly, regaining her composure before talking to the Doctor. 

"Where is it that I have to sign?" She asked while revealing her hands and arms, making the giant folds of her sleeves roll like waves over the ocean.

"It's an honor Geisha." The Doctor nervously said before handing her the pen, and holding the clipboard firm in his hands so she could write clearly. 

She smiled to the intern gaping at her and with a smooth, flawless movement of her hand and wrist, she signed her name next to Takumi's. 

"Will you be operating on her Doctor?" 

"Ye.. Yes I will Geisha." The doctor stuttered.

Her other hand, still hidden by the sleeve, appeared almost magically, giving the doctor a swift caress on the hand holding the clipboard, before the other dangled the pen in front of him, waiting for him to take it back.

His breathing became coarse at her touch, and he almost lost sense of where he was if it hadn't been for Ayeka's cough behind him. 

"You better get to it then." Came the crown princess' reply.

He took the pen, aiming to touch Ryoko's hand a little longer. Ryoko shook her head ever so slightly and let the pen drop in his hands before stepping back.

"Yes. Yes. Here I go." He mumbled out the words before he quickly headed to the operating room, followed by the intern. Both glancing several times behind them, making sure that Ryoko was really there and not a hallucination. Ryoko used to such responses to her presence waved back and smiled until they had gone through the swinging doors at the end of the hall. 

Ayeka had no idea what was going on or what game Ryoko was playing with them, but she wasn't about to play dumb. As Ryoko waved to the Doctor, she stepped up and encircled her wrist with her fingers.

Ryoko turned instantly towards Ayeka, shrinking back from her touch as if Ayeka were venom. 

"Hello." 

She had stepped back a considerable distance and massaged her wrist with her other hand slowly, too slowly to ease the pain. Ayeka, still owner of her Jurain powers, held for the first time more strength than the pirate.

Ayeka opened her mouth to say something a few times, but Ryoko's eyes stopped her.

Even though Ryoko's demeanor projected nothing but grace and goodwill, her eyes held nothing but distrust for the princess. 

"Where have you been?" It wasn't Ayeka that asked but Tenchi. 

Ryoko's features revealed nothing but the most superficial kindness as she turned to face Tenchi. With the grace she used the last moments before a kill, she made her way to him. Her pace was slow and steady, meant to drive her opponent mad in expectancy. And that's exactly what was happening to Tenchi. As Ryoko acted more and more controlled and kind, Tenchi acquired all her old characteristics, and judging from personal experience, Ryoko knew it wasn't long before he would explode with pent up emotion. 

* All those times my insides twisted in anger, and all I had to do to get under Tenchi's skin was control my urges. Serla was right. *

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes momentarily as she tried to bury her anger. Turning to Tenchi with disdain she smiled again and looked at him.

"Ha! I did that too. No she's not her but she sure looks it huh Tenchi? Who would have thought." Mihoshi observing the conversation was taking a lethal turn, stepped in to give Ayeka and Tenchi time to cool down.

"You know Geisha Catara Madam?" The man with the funny mustache asked interested.

"Oh no. I was saying how she resembles a friend we once knew." Mihoshi explained with a tiny touch of embarrassment.

"It's uncanny really." Ayeka added while moving to stand next to Tenchi who kept glaring.

* * *

There they were, the magnificent couple looking down at me. If this would have happened to me in the past, frankly put, I would have been devastated. Back in Okayama, Tenchi was the universe to me, he cradled my very soul in his hands, yet he mistreated it so badly…

I can honestly say those three years with him, they were more damaging to me than the millennia spent with Kagato. At least he never pretended to be something he wasn't. He was a killer, pure and simple and everybody knew it. Tenchi on the other hand … he fooled me with his kindness. Much like a hunch back whale, such a gentle creature, gives it's confidence to a shamoo. Letting the much smaller animal, tag along as they both glide happily over the ocean. Breaking the waves with their dives. But as soon as the hunch back is distracted the shamoo, the killer whale is a more appropriate name, calls his pod, attacking the gentle creature unmercifully until it's left bleeding and dying. Filling the ocean red with betrayal. 

That killer is Tenchi, and his little friend is my so called _faithful_ friend the princess. 

My body again felt weighed down, as if a heavy boulder was being maliciously placed over my shoulders. To see if I could survive this encounter, knowing full well all the odds were against me.

Well, I was no longer that naïve hunch back, and I made up my mind that no matter how big the boulder over my shoulders felt, it would simply full of hot air.

* * *

Ryoko looked from one to the other, finally having them in the flesh. Her chest burned with frustration at having them placed in front of her, and she unable to do anything but stand there looking pretty. She hated it. She hated them. 

"I couldn't have possible known you. Why I don't have such common attributes." 

Ryoko regretted saying it even before the last syllable rolled of her tongue, yet it was said. A slap with a satin glove but a slap none the less.

Ayeka gasped at the extreme change in Ryoko. She clutched Tenchi's arm and huddled closer, not wanting to fly of the handle in front of these people and reveal who they really were.

Ryoko feeling ashamed at her words, instantly praised them as she followed Ayeka's hand. 

* I thought you were my friend. I should have known better than to trust royals. You are all the same. A pack of back stabbing liars. *

Ryoko's lips were pressed together so tightly that the heart shape her lips were suppose to represent was turning into an odd shaped mass of red. Fei took that signal to interfere before Ryoko's delicate restrain snapped. Fei envisioned her friends emotion as a thin, quivering spider web string. So strong and unbreakable, yet with a tiny swat of the hand, and it would all crumble. 

"What a tangled web we weave, when we first practice to deceive." Fei couldn't help muttering under her breath as she stared at her friend, and the undeniable confrontation about to take place. 

Before Ryoko could utter a single syllable, a wave of noise made it's way from the end of the hall. Followed by incessant flashing of light and short, frantic clicks. 

Before anybody knew what was happening, Ryoko saw a mass of people, pushing and pulling each other. Some even using their teeth as an elbow hit someone's jaw, or a knee flew up to end up into someone's stomach. 

All trying to make their way to Ryoko and Fei. Before the first reporter was able to shove a microphone in front of Ryoko's face, Ichima with the help of an orderly, literally dragged the two stunned geisha into an empty hospital room. The same one used to try to cool down Takumi's enraged temper awhile before. 

* * *

From the moment I heard the waves of chaos of the reporters, my eyes I felt, became as big as rice cakes. To me, that mass of people, represented all those armies, trying in vain to confront the powerful Oni Ryoko. 

I've always had trouble with large crowds, especially ones who force you into a corner.

By Tsunami, if ever I was a cat stuck in a cage full of rabid, hungry dogs that was me then. 

My senses made a sudden come back as Takumi slammed the hospital room shut. 

"What are we going to do?" Fei asked as she scrunched her face up, and clasped her hands over her chest.

"We need to find a way out of here fast." Ichima answered as he instantaneously addressed the orderly. 

The orderly's jaw dropped open, as he realized Ichima was waiting for a solution from him. And giving a Sumo champion a wrong answer and suffer the results was not something he wished to do.

"I… I there is no way out." 

The poor man's shoulders tensed and he hid his face with his arms, expecting Ichima to slam him against the wall.

I looked around the room swiftly, noticing the Masaki clan had followed our lead.

"What is the problem?" Mihoshi asked, much to the my relief as the same question ran circles in my mind. 

"The problem is that a geisha cannot be so … public. Her career will be tainted-".

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of Ichima's words. I had heard a similar speech from Serla before I made my introduction as a geisha in Kyoto. Of course men adored a sought after geisha, I knew that before Serla explained it to me. What was news to my ears was that there was a fine line dividing a popular geisha and a vulgar geisha. By no means was a geisha to 'show of', that is show of when she wasn't entertaining or performing a dance or something of the sort. 

Serla made an entire afternoon discussion of this as I practiced preparing matcha for my future tea ceremonies. Mixing carefully the powder and hot water with the tiny bamboo whisk.

By the end of the second hour, my mind ached with her incessant chatter. I don't really remembered all she said to me after that second hour to be quite frank, but I do fleetingly remember a story of a popular _Gion_ geisha who suffered the consequences of giving in to the unrelenting press. 

Mitsui Ichiguro thinking herself a very wise geisha, wise far beyond her seventeen years, had landed the lead role in the winter Noh theater recital in the Kyoto National theater. Instead of acting humble and appreciatively to her big sister and past teachers, she blushed at all the attention the press were 

doting on her, and relented to give an interview as she practiced her role. With one condition of course… that there be no cameras rolling while inside the theater. A geisha considered her rehearsals sacred, and were extremely superstitious in anything and everything that happened within the theater's walls. Besides, no one had ever witnessed the graceful creatures stumble rather awkwardly as they learned their steps. Ryoko stifled a laugh as she pictured a bunch of squawking chickens trying to act like swans. When the interview aired, it made the national news and the whole of Japan witnessed the clumsy geisha hop around the stage. It even made some news in China and several countries in Europe.

Some of the prize winning shots were of poorly dressed geisha with loose robs and kimono that revealed in long glimpses intimate parts of their bodies. Safe to say that particular performance was full of eager men wanting to get "entertained" in the vulgar sense of the word.

Mitsui was banished and it took quite a while before the incident was forgotten. 

I pressed my hand against the door as I carefully turned the knob, trying to make the least possible noise as I looked out into the hospital corridor. That funny looking man was in the middle of the throng of reporters. All I could make out was the top of his head and his hands waving wildly in the air, very much animated as he spoke only Tsunami knows what. 

I bit my lip as I widened the crack, trying to peer further down the hall. 

An idea hit me so suddenly, I understood perfectly what having an epiphany meant.

His navy suit, his hair slicked back, his grin as he greeted Fei and I… He had planned this all along!

"He did this on purpose the little rat!" I muttered under my breath as I closed the door with less noise than when I opened it. Looking back at the group, I noticed everyone was too wrapped up in Ichima's story to pay much attention to me. 

* * *

"… my job is to keep Catara and Fei safe and out of trouble and so far tonight Cat has run off, and now this." Ichima said with an overemphatic sigh as he finished his speech.

Ryoko's eyes widened at the details he had revealed to the Masaki clan. Everyone looked from Ichima to Ryoko, Sasami grinning at realizing this Catara was more like the Ryoko she remembered. 

"Well the only thing left for us is to sneak out." Fei said as she sat down on the bed next to Ayeka.

"I'll help anyway possible." Takumi said confidently, followed by the nods of the rest of the party, including Tenchi and Ayeka. 

"Then I suggest we move now." The intern said as he opened the door a crack, trying to see how many press had actually shown up. He could make out quite a large crowd that made the wide expanse of hallway seem like a tiny tunnel. 

"No." Ryoko said as she shut the door. 

"What do you mean no? If you stay you'll be finished." Ichima said exasperated.

Ryoko laid her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"That man, whatever his name is, he knew they were coming. Most likely he called them before we even stepped out of the car."

Ryoko paused to catch her breath and Tenchi recognized she was planning something. Ryoko's eyes always shined and a breathtaking grin over took her lips, much like Catara had on now.

He waited anxiously for her plan to present itself, missing those days when she lived back in Okayama with him and everyday was an adventure. 

"The press already knows we are here. If we sneak out that rat will win and whatever he says to the press about us be the truth. I won't let that rat win. If he wants me to cower he has another thing coming." Ryoko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. 

"Fine you stay and talk. You will no longer be considered a serious geisha Catara. You don't even have a danna yet to solidify your position." Ichima said trying to knock some sense into Ryoko before she ruined her career. 

At her danna being mentioned, Ayeka looked at Ryoko with a whole new light. All she had witnessed, the lavish kimono, feminine manners, to Ayeka were only an act to make her suffer for her betrayal.

But now, being a geisha Ryoko would have had to have slept with someone. Ryoko would not give her body to a man if it was just an act. Her old friend was gone, her best friend was really gone. 

Tenchi had another reaction all together. He fumed at the idea of Ryoko giving herself to another man. For once he wished with every fiber of his body that Ryoko go out there, talk to the press, and her career be over. Not being touched by another man that wasn't him ever again, and he meant never, ever again. 

Ryoko guided Ichima to the inner right corner of the hospital room, silencing his protests with a violent stare. 

"What exactly is so wrong with being a public figure?" Ryoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she spit out her question.

"What do you mean what's exactly wrong'?" Ichima flared as he mimicked her voice.

"Everything is wrong. Being a geisha is a custom that has been created by centuries of geisha. If you go out there tonight and do this, your Tokyo visit is ruined. Nobody will call on you again. You would have wasted everybody's time, Serla's time." Ichima finished with a sigh. 

Ryoko looked at him and frowned. She bit her lips and cringed at her open wound she had accidentally made earlier in the night. 

She touched it lightly with her fingertip, judging to see how bad the wound really was, not accustomed to having artificial wounds of any kind.

She looked up to Ichima's tired stare and offered a sigh of her own as she shrugged and tilted her head.

"I understand that a geisha is suppose to be someone who is untouchable, a goddess of some sort. The more rare and less accessible you are, the more men you will attract," Ryoko paused to see Ichima nod in agreement.

"But ultimately it is a popularity contest. And above all a geisha is an entertainer right?" 

Ichima was caught off guard at her question, but nodded quickly.

"Well then what's wrong with making a public appearance and letting the viewers get to know me a little? Wouldn't that make me more popular? Especially since I am here trying to save someone's life! And even if I didn't ask for it, it's a golden opportunity. I don't see any fall in this Ichima. I just don't. What's so wrong about trying to help someone?" Ryoko asked sincerely.

"Nothing is wrong with having a kind heart Cat. But the rules for a geisha are many and arduous indeed."

"Well then I will just have to break these arduous rules." Ryoko said in a tone meaning 'conversation finished'.

"What are you going to do Catara?" Ichima caught her arm just as Ryoko was turning away.

He recognized the defiant look in her eyes and shuttered as he imagined the type of ideas running through her mind.

It was incredibly really, how completely she could convince someone she was shy and calm. Looking at the woman before him now, she could stand up to the emperor of Japan with more courage than the bravest samurai.

"I will not be bullied or dared by that rat! And if I go down, by hell I'm dragging him down with me!" 

* * *

It was a gamble on my part. A gamble where the stakes were all my work at building a life of my own. 

And if I lost … I couldn't even entertain the thought. Thinking like that would bring me down for sure. Always think like the victor, and you will win. I looked at Ichima's face, and hid my fears from him. He needed to see me confident so he could conjure up courage in himself as well. Who knew a sumo wrestler was such a worrier?

I looked towards Fei, and my confident streak came to a halt. I could not jeopardize her career as well as mine. It was my gamble not hers, yet I knew she would not let me go at it alone. 

Yet, I could not let her take the fall if I was wrong. Enough for one of us to take the risk, not both.

Fei made her way to me, her frown being replaced by a worried furrow of eyes.

"What's the plan Cat?"

"The plan?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well … You are going to sneak down to the car as I divert that mob."

Fei looked at me with surprise and shook her head vigorously. Her hairstyle finally beginning to escape it's beautiful mold, and in strands cascade down to her shoulders. Like a waterfall would look like in the black of night.

"No Cat. I'm going with you."

"Listen," I tried to sound as soothing as possible, "You are my responsibility Fei. Keep in mind you just premiered tonight, no matter if this will harm me or not, it will for sure harm you." 

I started convincing her with a lie, but ended with the truth. Even though Fei was no longer the apprentice geisha age of eighteen or younger, she had been allowed to entertain under my tutelage. If she exposed herself so early in the game, her name would be tinted and the teahouses would close their doors for her. Fei knew this too, for her determined brow lost it's edge and her eyes quickly filled up with pity tears.

"Why are you making that face darling? Everything will be alright. We won't let that little rat bite us. Now lets get this over with so we can go rest."

I must have said this with as much confidence on the outside as I lacked on the inside for Fei nodded and her tears disappeared as if by magic.

"Give me a few minutes to get myself together." I told Fei but loud enough for everyone else to hear. 

Out of the corner of my eye Ichima nodded and the intern opened the door, waiting to sneak Fei down to wait in the car. The Masaki clan also went out hurriedly, but I couldn't say what thoughts were running through their heads. 

I was looking at the wall, and only relaxed when I heard the door close behind me.

* * *

Ryoko bit her lip, ignoring the sharp, stinging pain her tongue and teeth produced. She was too nervous to care. She stood there as she looked in the small hospital mirror hanging of the wall. Perfecting her appearance as much as she could. 

She looked at her face, trying to see what Tenchi had seen as she had stepped out of the elevator. 

The girl in front of her wasn't a girl at all but a woman. A very beautiful, virile woman. One who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. She felt in awe of her own reflection, not believing that she was really that woman staring back at her. 

* I look … like I am happy." Ryoko muttered under her breath as her fingers traced the outlines of her face and eyes. 

* But why shouldn't I? I am _happy_. Happiness does not only involve the love of a man, but the love of family. Ryo-ohki, Fei, Miki, Serla, Basho … Plus I am finally doing something I'm good at, and that I actually enjoy.*

For the second time that night, Ryoko experienced an epiphany. Always before she had felt happy, but deep down inside wasn't sure if what she felt was true happiness or simply her mind convincing itself it was. Looking at her face in the mirror, there wasn't a trace of doubt left. 

"Now I just have to make sure I fight for my happiness." Ryoko told her image. 

Her lip quivered slightly, displaying her nervousness. Ryoko forced herself to look down, readjusting her obi with clumsy fingers. There was a knock at the door just as Ryoko extended her arm for the knob and almost bumped head first into Tenchi.

* * *

Whenever you feel pressured the body automatically tenses up. At the sight of Tenchi millimeters from my face, my body felt the strain of my emotions ad in response froze on the spot, and I stumbled with deadly aim into his arms.

As a geisha of course this would be a golden opportunity to blush and giggle and mumble flirting words to enchant him. 

Hoping that you would have made a mark in this man's mind so he would inquire about you later.

Now here I was, prepping myself to charm the pants of the press, and what do I do but fall head first into Tenchi's arms. What else could I do than blush, my cheeks redder than my lips, and giggle? Clinging unto his shoulders almost desperately. For a shadow of an instant I marveled at how strong Tenchi really was. Feeling his body like this, so close, I almost lost my bearing as my fingers felt his muscles flex at the unexpected weight thrown upon him.

But this all happened within a matter of seconds, yet in my mind a whole lifetime could have come and past.

"Excuse me," Was all my mind thought to say as my gaze fell to the floor, knowing full well my eyes right now would tell him volumes of my life if he cared to look into them. 

"Ryoko." 

No one has ever said my name like Tenchi does. I really can't give a detailed explanation of what makes it so unique or why my insides twist in knots. All I could say is that I probably 

have 'Too much tea in my personality", as Basho often tells me when I get over emotional.

I peaked at him over the top rim of my eyes, trying to decide how to go about him. Should I yell and cry, telling him exactly how much seeing him kissing with Ayeka hurt me? Or rather tell him that both of them treating me like a fool, and going behind my back pained me even more? That's what really hurt, because I know what it is like to have happiness on the edge of your grasp, yet feeling it slip away. If Tenchi loved Ayeka they should have told me, and not gone behind my back. I don't forgive betrayals. Once you break a promise, breaking another doesn't sound that bad, and before you know it, you're a full blown liar.

"You must have me confused, my name is Sokimobu Catara." 

My eyes locked into his and I patiently waited for his reaction. I heard him sigh, his lips parting slightly as his chest moved with the exhale of air.

"Why?"

I knew what he was asking me, yet I didn't know exactly what answer I cared to give him. There were so many reasons why I left. I couldn't list them all down for him, nor did I want to. My sorrows were no longer his concern, my life was no longer his for the asking.

I felt like a bird who had somehow found a way out of it's cage. At first bewildered at the vast expanse of possibility, yet quickly getting accustomed to it's new found freedom both physically and most importantly mentally. But now, being back in the cage, and seeing the door close with a bigger lock than the one before, I panicked and rushed past him, almost knocking him over. I envisioned the hospital door as the door cage, and I would not get trapped again. 

I almost yelped as I felt his fingers grasp my arm roughly and spin me around to face him. His features remained calm, yet his voice was strained and he repeated himself. 

"Why?"

My mouth made the move to speak, but no sound came out. I had forgotten to breathe and had to catch my breath before answering.

"I wasn't happy."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Tenchi was taller than me now, even with my zori wooden shoes, he still looked down at me, yet at eye level I was looking at his nose and cheekbones. 

"This is no place to discuss such things. I-"

"Are you trying to get back at me or is this act really for real?"

Just as he finished his sentence I felt a very distinct ball of anger rise up from the depths of my stomach, doubling in strength as it sped upwards. I swallowed, willing it back down. I would not loose my temper here, with my career at stake. Tenchi would not get the better of me this time.

"Really Lord Tenchi, you say such funny things. How else would you like me to act? Maybe blow things up or make a fool of myself for you? Is that what you refer to as me being real?"

I intended to let him answer, but my hot headed mouth ran away from me and I kept going.

"Or maybe Lord Tenchi is mad because I did not deem his permission to live my own life? Yes that must be it. But Lord Tenchi is forgetting something very important in all of this, I do not, nor have I ever belonged to your person."

"Stop speaking like that Ryoko!" Tenchi gripped my shoulders with his hands, his fingers trembling over my skin. I would be lying to myself if I said my heart didn't skip a beat at his loss of control, but my excitement was not entirely the same it had been in the past. My heart fluttered at his touch, yet it vibrated at my being able to control him like any other man. After all what had made me think Tenchi was any different than any other man in Japan? My mind regained it's senses as my eyes began to see him in an entirely new light. 

"You left without saying a word to anybody! Do you know how worried we have all been, how I've been? I deserve an explanation Ryoko, because no matter how much you change, you will always be Ryoko, you can't run away from yourself."

"Who says I'm running? Lord Tenchi- "

"Stop calling me that!"

"_Lord_ Tenchi", I sweetened the word the best I could, "never knew me."

At this simple statement he released me, pulling back in astonishment. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read, but it mixed between understanding and regret. Surprisingly I remained as cool and calm as if I were practicing a scene from one of the Kabuki novels Fei loves to read.

"And all those times we shared … mean nothing to you?"

"Don't change my words Lord Tenchi." He flinched at the name. "I am grateful, and I do remember everything about my years in Okayama. I remember you pushing me away, telling me you hated me, hitting me … Shall I go on?"

Tenchi … I can't describe the look he had as I nonchalantly kept on talking, but his eyes never left mine and he swallowed quite noisily. He shook his head slightly at my question.

"What about the rest of the family? They missed you."

"I miss some of them Lord Tenchi. But they will have to understand as my friends that I needed space and time alone, time that I would not have received if they were to have been forewarned."

"I'm not your friend?"

"Lord Tenchi …" My tongue slid across my lips, aching to get the words out to rid myself of his presence once and for all, "once I valued you my best friend. But after all that has passed … I am grateful for the times you have saved me, for letting me stay in your home… but I …"

This was not going the way I had meant it too. All my babbling was getting me no where and I was getting lost in his eyes again. I would start with the end, knowing full well he already knew the beginning and the middle. 

"Trust means everything to me, it's the one thing I never really had with anyone. Lord Tenchi held my trust for a long time, whether he knew it or not, but it slowly faded away as your person hurt me time and time again, until none was left. I am sorry, but I do not trust you any longer."

With that I turned around and walked into the hall, quickly being engulfed by the mass of reporters as Ichima fought his way to my side. From the corner of my eye though, I saw him leave the room, yet his face was obstructed from my view as a slender microphone was shoved into my face with a million questions being shouted at me. 

I was no longer nervous and worried about my actions on camera. By leaving Tenchi behind me, I felt I was a bottle formerly full of water, but as I turned around and walked away, I was slowly drained of emotions. So much in fact that I felt just as relaxed as if I had just woken up from a long, deep slumber. 

"What brings you to Yamito hospital the same night of the National Museum's gala Geisha Catara?"

"Is Matobi here with you?"

"What about the rumors that he has become your danna?"

"Are they true?"

I humbly clasped my hands together and bowed in greeting. Waiting for the onslaught of question to dwindle so I may answer but a few. 

"I am quite surprised to see you here tonight. Especially when my visit tonight had been unexpected even to me!"

I was now surrounded by laughter and I gifted them with my warmest smile, not wanting to come of as a flirt on TV and truly ruin my career as Ichima warned me. 

"I will only say one thing before I go," the uproar of protest were enormous but as I tilted my head and smiled again, they quieted down considerably.

"I came here tonight to help a woman who has been waiting for a bone marrow transplant and would have died had she not received one tonight. Like her, there are thousands of men, women, and children all over Japan who will not get even one chance to inquire about a transplant. By inviting you here tonight, Iwao Ogiwara has unselfishly committed himself to doing everything in his power to change this and open this hospital's doors to all afflicted with this deadly disease."

I spotted Iwao's enraged expression from the corner of my eye as he observed me against the corridor's wall to my right.

I have not seen a man so overcome with rage while trying to hide it all behind a mask of humble surprise. His face was strained in the corners and I could see tiny lines stretch from his eyes and forehead and travel all the way into his receding hair line. If he would have been bald, I have the distinct impression those wrinkles would be seen going all around the back of his head and meet up on the other side.

Of course I couldn't help but grin. Now that little rat would be forced to 

at least help humans who are sick like Kukune for awhile, as long as the press is interested to report how his help is progressing. And I will do all I can to keep them interested for as long as possible, so Tsunami help me. 

The flashes of light almost blinded me and left tiny flashes of color dancing in my eyes as Iwao made his way to pose with me. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid, and thankfully Ichima pushed his way and whisked me away. Actually now that I remember, I think he actually lifted me of the ground a few inches and before I knew it I was being hurried down a solitary corridor filled with rows of cruel, fluorescent lights and down four flights of stairs into a well lit parking lot. You can imagine with all that I had on, the obi alone is several pounds heavy, I was out of breath and flushed with a brilliant red staining my cheeks and nose as the cold air assaulted me. 

"Ichima you have impeccable timing my friend." I giggled and hugged him tightly, feeling giddy as a child on Christmas morning.

"You sneak! I didn't even see that one coming." Ichima accused me and laughed as he lifted me of the ground once again and spinned me around.

"I have to remember to always be on your good side my lady."

It was my turn to laugh and as I crackled the wind with my giggles it seemed my happiness was infectious. Ichima laughed along with me and pretty soon I heard the laughter triple and quadruple as more crackles traveled their way to my ears from behind me. 

Fei had rolled the car window down and was smiling from ear to ear as she strained her ears to here our conversation. Judging from her jubilant expression, she had overheard quite a bit. 

"Hurry up and tell me everything! I'm cold!" Fei shouted over to us, shivering exaggeratedly to make her point.

"How long will my visit take Ichima-san?"

"To Tokyo?"

I nodded as we began to walk to the car.

"I will say a couple of months, that is if tonight's little indiscretion goes unnoticed. Why?"

"I can't wait to go home. I miss my little Kitty Kat." I sighed. 

And as I finish writing me thoughts down, I can't help but wonder what he must be doing this minute. A thousand images appear and shift as a mist over the forest, yet all the visions assault my heart mercilessly. This feelings I sincerely hope will fade into nothingness soon enough. I fueled my transformation in imagining him green with envy and regret at knowing he could have had me and let me go. But now, I don't feel that way anymore. Perhaps what Fei said is true, I have matured, yet I think me admitting this proves how much I haven't matured at all. In spite of it all, I am glad this meeting has occurred and is now over with. Now I can look forward at my future, and leave him and Okayama behind.

My mind wanders to Kukune and Takumi. From what I observed, he is very devoted to her, and I hope them the best. I am tempted to inquire about her health … Perhaps in a few days, give my heart time to settle down and regain its bearing. 

And so here I am, writing into a journal given to me by Serla, in an attempt to better my script and my language. Though I must say that personally I abhor diaries, thinking them useless and deadly to one's inner secrets. Why write intimacies down, when the mind will remember for you? Besides a curious eye won't be able to open your mind and shift it's pages like this diary, at least not here on earth, but I decided that part of my existence will remain of these pages for good. 


	12. Chanoyu

"The Sea of Change"

This chapter contains information from Sen'o Tanaka and the works of

'Usui Reiki Hikkei.

http://www.freewebz.com/archives :submit your work =)

Disclaimer … you already know…

Thearchive1@hotmail.com (or) magdalena_gv@hotmail.com

On with the show, enjoy and thank you for the reviews you have left. 

Chapter 12: **_Cha-no-yu_**

"How do you feel?" Takumi asked his love as she finally struggled to focus her eyes and award him with a lopsided smile.

"Better than you look." Kukune felt well enough to tease.

She shifted in the bed, trying to move her head at an angle where talking to Takumi would not put so much strain on her neck. Her whole back was burning, and the uncomfortable sensation only increased as she wiggled around under the covers. 

Her gaze traveled all around the small, but cozy hospital room. Taking in the large amount of flowers and get well cards positioned in the corners. Judging from various flower arrangements that had begun to wilt, she had been in this room for quite sometime. 

"What's wrong Kukune? What hurts?" Takumi asked suddenly alarmed and at her side, enclosing her hand with an almost death grip.

Kukune's eyes traveled instantly to Takumi's and had to fight to adjust themselves to the change in focus. Kukune attributed this to being pumped with large doses of morphine and who knows what other drugs. She had been through similar procedures before, and she always had difficulty with her sense as she awoke.

"Stop panicking honey. Nothing hurts."

"Well then why are you making that face?" Takumi asked earnestly as his grip relaxed and he sat back down on the visitor's chair next to the bed. 

"How long have I been here?" 

Takumi's eyes moistened over, making it impossible for Kukune to read his thoughts.

"Takumi tell me. What happened?" Kukune began getting frantic and her heart monitor began increasing it's beeps as a result.

"Relax honey. You're going to be fine. Your cured Kukune. Absolutely and completely. "

Takumi smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, being careful to keep his passion in check as Kukune was still in a frail state. All Kukune felt was the added pressure of his lips on hers, due to the fact her entire body was numb from the heavy doses of morphine that were now pumping through her veins. Yet his loving sentiments passed over to her and she relaxed.

"What do you mean cured? 

"You had a bone marrow transplant and according to the diagnosis, your body should now be able to sustain itself. No more medicine, no more migraines, no more hospitals. At least until you need your check up that is."

Takumi grinned an the unbelievably gorgeous expression she wore. 

"Who? Why? … How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Takumi playfully taunted as he fluffed the pillows behind her and laid her down gently in such a way that her head was slightly raised up to converse more easily.

"Tell me." She demanded.

Any nurse walking in at that very moment would have sworn on **_Niuka_**, the divine horned-headed, dragon tailed queen, that Kukune was as healthy physically as any other person. Of course that would be if they were somehow blind to the various machines and plugs hooked up to her body. Not to mention the loud and obtrusive heart monitor. 

"You know Tenchi is a curious fellow if I do say so myself, me being a curiously curious fellow." Takumi grinned and laughed lightly at Kukune's confused and rapidly increasing irritated brow.

"Stop with the riddles Takumi or you'll be sleeping alone when I get out of here."

Takumi coughed and his grin got bigger at the prospect of holding her in his arms once again.

"I'm waiting lover boy."

"Do you remember how Tenchi always moped around the loft and would fall into bouts of silence after talking to his family?"

Kukune nodded with her eyes.

"And during these periods of silence he would paint the same feline woman?"

"You said moped. He isn't sad anymore?"

Takumi shook his head and pursed his lips, trying to retain the patience for Kukune to figure it out by herself. 

"Don't tell me he finally made amends with his family?"

"Yup. And not only that, you were the cause of such a miracle. You see all those flower arrangements and stuffed animals in the corner? That's all from them. Actually they were here in the morning."

"I don't believe it. I'm so happy for Tenchi."

"Ah… but that's not the end of it."

"It's not?"

"You have had other visitors."

"One in particular who we would have all met that night in the museum. Ironically enough after rushing you to the hospital she then came to us."

"Museum?" Kukune's eyes rested on the heavy comforter as she searched her brains for the fuzzy memories of that night. 

"We were going to see an exhibition…" She stated simply, unable to piece together Takumi's vague clues.

"Somehow or other Mihoshi, you remember Mihoshi? Tenchi's friend who accompanied us that night with Tenchi's other friend Kiyone?"

Kukune nodded.

"Well, Mihoshi somehow or other met the geisha who posed for the paintings we were going to go see, and I have no idea how but convinced her to help you out. She was the one who made your transplant possible."

"Your kidding me." Kukune more than asked just replied to Takumi with a completely astonished face.

"Why would she do this for me? I mean I now owe her everything, my life, but people like her don't usually risk their necks for a university student."

"I don't care for her reasons. You're here with me, your healthy. I don't need anymore answers than those."

Takumi stopped Kukune's questions and held her hand within his, enjoying the warmth and life running through her veins. Life that had almost been extinguished from this world. 

"Your right. I can't believe I don't have to take those stupid pills …"

Kukune cut her sentence short as she saw a strange look cross Takumi's features.

"What?"

"Well … you still have to take them for the time being. The doctors want to make sure the transplant was a hundred percent successful and only time can tell that."

"How much time?" Kukune asked while narrowing her eyes.

Takumi coughed and covered his mouth with his hand, muddling his answer.

"Sism monsh."

"Takumi."

"Six months …"

"Well I guess six months is not that-"

"to a year."

Kukune looked at her lover, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread creep it's way all over her. An entire year checking up in the hospital. She hated hospitals. Hated the smell. Hated the hypocritical nurses and doctors who wished her well. Completely loathed the endless nights she spent alone in a dark, cold hospital bed. Unable to sleep, yet dead tired. Ironic how she even got to the point of wishing if she ever did find sleep, she would simply fade away, and never wake. Of course she never followed through with her morbid fantasy and eventually a nurse would come in a knock her out with a heavy dose of something or other.

"I hate hospitals Takumi."

"I'll be with you all the way." Takumi smiled and scooted his chair closer to the bed. Resting his elbows on the blankets as he remained caressing her hand gently with his fingertips. 

"Did you get to see her?"

"Who?"

Kukune rolled her eyes and glared teasingly at Takumi.

"You know who. The geisha. Was she pretty?"

Now Takumi was smart enough to realize Kukune's curiosity would soon turn to jealousy. He had to find the exact words to describe her to Kukune, while not sounding like he remembered all the details. It was a very precarious position for him to be in indeed. The safest thing would be to change subjects, and he knew exactly what … or better yet … who would save him. 

"She certainly made a big impression on Tenchi."

"Tenchi? Why?"

"I don't really know for sure. I could have been imagining the whole thing since I was half out of my mind trying to save you to think straight, but I am almost certain that the woman Tenchi painted and Geisha Catara are one and the same. And what's more, they share quite a passionate history."

"Are you serious? That's so … ironic." Kukune couldn't find the appropriate word to express her sentiment, so used the one that popped into her mind first. 

"What did Tenchi do? I mean did he confront her?"

"As far as I know … yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed they talked alone in a private hospital room for few minutes. I was standing a few feet away from the door when I spotted Tenchi entering the room, looking very nervous."

"And …?"

"Well … a few minutes later Catara came out looking relieved. She headed to talk with the press that had come to report on her. From all the chaos, I noticed Tenchi coming out a few moments later. This time he looked … determined."

"You think he made his peace with her?" 

"I … I really don't know … don't think so. The days following that night he kept asking me if she had come by to visit you. He looked a bit desperate when he asked, so did his family. I think they are all planning to see her again, somehow."

"Wait...there is something I don't get here. After all this time that Tenchi had been obviously trying to get over this woman, and when he finally has her in the flesh all he does is talk to her a few minutes?"

"Well despite the fact that he had just found her, you were the most important matter in all our minds, even Catara's. Tenchi couldn't force an explanation when we were all trying to get you that transplant.

Catara risked her career trying to get you the approval for the operation. It was hilarious the way she turned the tables on Iwao, the hospital owner. Instead of running from the press, or looking foolish, she made him accountable for your operation, forcing him to go all out for you. AND, the best part is she basically made him swear in front of everyone he would help anyone with leukemia."

"She did all that? I'm starting to see why everyone is so in awe by her."

"She asked to be notified when you woke up. I think she wants to meet you."

"Yeah?" Kukune asked in disbelief. Masking poorly her own growing curiosity with this woman who had saved her life. 

"She also asked me to keep this to myself and not involve any member of the Masaki family."

Kukune cocked her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders the best she could in her position. 

"She sounds like a very enigmatic person, yet I can understand her. If she and Tenchi had something before … well you know the saying, 'Where there was fire, a flame still burns'."

****

"I'm so nervous. What if I forget a step and mess up?" Ryoko asked while she bit her lip and paced back and forth in her room, in a state of half undress. She was waiting impatiently for Homino to arrive with her kimono and obi.

"Don't worry so much. Serla has trained you in **_Cha-no-yu_** plenty of times. I bet you could do it with your eyes closed." Fei offered her a smile as she picked up a fried rice ball from the bowl she held with her hands. Blowing on the hot rice twice before swallowing it whole. She started coughing and Ryoko handed her a glass of water with a tired smirk on her face. 

"Why don't you chew again?"

"My guide suggested to swallow my food instead of chewing it to gain some weight. Just look at me Cat, I'm a walking stick."

"Your insane Fei."

"Perhaps, but if I end up looking a little more plump, then the kimono will fit better."

Ryoko rolled her eyes and sat down beside her.

"You know what Serla told me over the phone yesterday? She said that apart from the formal **_Cha-no-yu_** ceremony she taught us back home, there are dozens of different variations. I mean how the hell am I suppose to know which type Joyoni-ji will perform?"

"He is known for his nocturnal **_Cha-no-yu_** ceremonies, which that leaves about three of four I think he would actually perform tonight. Though I don't think he'll give you a hard time Cat. Since you appeared on TV that night in the hospital, you have been showered by invitations to every tea house in Tokyo."

"Your right … but he's different. Joyoni-ji is one of the most prestigious scholars of Japan. A person I actually admire. What if I say or do something foolish? Ug! I don't even want to think about it."

Both women stopped talking as they heard the door open and Homino's high pitched voice travel through the apartment's halls.

"Wish me luck." Ryoko grinned before Fei stepped out of the room to let Homino work on Ryoko quickly and without interruptions. 

"So are we ready for tonight?" Homino asked as he cheerfully helped Ryoko adjust her obi. 

Ryoko nodded and looked at herself in the full length mirror an admirer had showered upon her a couple of weeks past. 

He strategically had asked her to remember him every time she gazed upon her body, he emphasized 'naked body', in the mirror. 

Belonging to the emperial family of seventeenth century China, the borders were hand carved with parts of paintings of Zen's ancient doctrines. Ryoko grinned at he complexion. 

'He sure knows how to get into someone's mind. Every time I look into this mirror, he pops up in my head,' Ryoko thought gleefully. 

The kimono Ryoko was wearing for the **_Cha-no-yu_** or tea ceremony was different from the other kimono she usually wore on special occasions. The fabric was a dull green. The only thing which Ryoko thought was at least somewhat attractive was the hand stitched bamboo leaves which adorned her sleeves and the hem of her dress. The obi was a pale egg shell color which she thought gave her a washed out appearance.

Homino argued that the obi would have the exact opposite effect, making her skin compare to the rarest pearls.

Ryoko laughed and rolled her eyes, already used to Homino's over exaggerated boosts of self esteem. And even though she learned to not take everything Homino-san said at face value, she truly appreciated his efforts. 

Her hairstyle was also more reserved than usual. Looking through an art book Homino-san had given her a few days past about Japanese coiffure, Ryoko sought the perfect hairstyle which would look modest, but as stylish as the invitation would permit. 

She finally chose the **_Ityo-gaesi_** style, which divided the hair up in five different sections. Two on the top, one on each side and one in the back. According to Homino, it was suppose to resemble a gingko leaf, but secretly Ryoko thought it looked more like an ocean flower she had come across years back. With it's leaves round and bountiful, it shone even in the murkiness of the ocean's water.

* * *

Here I am writing in this journal again. My calligraphy is looking very stylish as I read my earlier entries, almost perfect.

Tonight I have some very interesting things to say to you.

On my way over to Joyoni-ji's house, my stomach was doing somersaults, and I had to role down my window to breath some fresh air. 

I was not the least bit happy at what I was wearing tonight. An old looking, green kimono with a faded pearl obi is not my idea of making a good impression on one of the revered people on earth. 

I say most revered on earth since he has already received three Pulitzer awards, and been in high favors with Japan's emperor for a few years now. How do I know so much about him? Well, from the moment he made his intentions known of wanting to meet me, I knew I would have to expand my limited knowledge of Japanese affairs. 

Apparently, he was a farmer's kid who ran away from home to pursue higher learning in a Zen temple in Kyoto. He toyed with the idea of becoming a Zen priest, spreading their ideas of worship through relativity all through out Japan. Finding truth only in the comprehension of opposites. From there of course his studies turned slightly towards Taoism. The art which preaches to embrace the present, 'The Art of Being in the World'. And of course both of these are intimately linked with the history of tea which was born in China and flourished in Japan in **_Cha-no-yu_**. 

From that point on 'it's history' as I have heard Fei say often. What he is known most for however is his knowledge of **_Cha-no-yu_**. That is what I studied the most these past few days in preparation. How to dress, speak, perform my duties as guest… everything. And by Tsunami, if the head weighed more each time you learned something new, by now I would be dragging my own across the pavement like a rock. It's not hard to learn, I actually find it easy, just read it and I remember. Serla noted that I must have a photogenic mind, and I just nodded. What can I say? I'm gifted. 

I arrived at his home promptly at nine o'clock. Ichima offered to escort me tonight, but I delicately declined his offer. Knowing that his presence there would just make my jitters ten times worse. 

Instead of being ushered through the front door, I was lead to the **_Chumon_**, or middle gate, used to separate the outer and inner gardens. The door which was barely wider than me, was silently opened and the servant which had greeted me motioned for me to step inside. Before I could even turn around to bow in thanks, he had closed the door.

As I got a look at my surroundings, I was in the middle it seemed of a beautiful **_roji_**, or inner garden. Cherry Blossom trees, three times bigger as the ones in Okayama, greeted me with their petals as they glided past me. The grass was as green and rich as … there really isn't anything I can recall that looked as healthy and tranquil to me. 

There were small stepping stones everywhere. Obviously a million different paths could be taken if you wished to delight yourself in the garden's wonders. Some of these stepping stones were rather large and it was no problem for me to make my way across the garden. Yet I also came across ridiculously small ones, that if I did not have the excellent balance that I was gifted with, I would have fallen on my face. There were a couple of tiny, bamboo rooms sprinkled around the garden. The way I knew these where not where the ceremony was to be performed, is that a small stone was placed over the stepping stone leading to the rooms, or a bamboo was laid horizontally, indicating a closed path. 

I must have walked for a good ten minutes before I finally spotted the tea house. It was lit by white paper lanterns and had a **_tabako bon,_** or smoking box, a little outside and to the left of the paper door. 

Sliding off my **_zori _**sandals, I took my time and surveyed his gardens. Even though the chilly autumn air made me huddle closer to the paper lanterns for warmth, I felt completely at peace. Though I was painfully aware I was currently somewhere in the heart of Tokyo, waiting to meet the famous scholar, I felt as disconnected from the outside world as I used to feel when I wandered aimlessly through the forest in Okayama. Everything in the garden, even the tea house itself, which I was currently standing beside of, fit perfectly with natures surroundings. 

The tea house was made from wooden logs which curiously had their bark still in tact, giving it a very 'living' feeling with the rest of the garden. 

The place I was currently waiting under was the **_sotomachiai_** which of course consisted of a wooden bench on which to sit and the **_tabako bon_** which I have already mentioned. The bench's bark was also intact, reminding me of the times I used to contemplate the moon as I sat on the Cherry Blossom trees. I felt so tranquil here that if that would have been the end of the ceremony, I would not have been the least bit disappointed. 

At this point my mind began to focus, remembering where I was and what I had come here to do. I wondered where my host was, and began worrying at what kind of ceremony this was going to be, since the most traditional 

**__**

Cha-no-yu has the host greeting his guests from the beginning. 

I heard quiet footsteps steadily approaching and I stood, revealing my **_sensu_** fan from my sleeve. 

Joyoni-ji, my host, made a quiet throat sound and I bowed elegantly, being careful in keeping my fan from revealing anything but my eyes in greeting. He then bowed to me, though I noticed his was not as deep a bow as mine had been. No words were shared between us, as that would have disrupted the quiet tranquility of the Cha-no-yu.

He motioned for me to follow him into the tea house. Both of us crawling through the little door. I had already taken my **_zori_** shoes of, but kept my white **_tabi_** socks on as a sign of respect.

The room was small, about four and a half tatami mats in length and had no decorations what so ever. Of course that's excluding the gorgeous **_kakemono_**, or hanging scroll, which was hung ceremoniously in the alcove. I should probably apply what I have learned of the **_kakemono_** just incase the information eludes me later on. Usually the host will want to incase the ceremony he is giving with as much nature and tranquility as with art. Don't both go hand in hand? The scroll, usually depicts a Zen teaching, or quotes a famous Tea master. There are two type of kakemono. Calligraphy, **_bokuseki_**, and paintings, **_nanga_**. 

Joyoni-ji had a bobuseki scroll, containing a famous quote from oddly enough one of my favorite poets, Fujiwara no Teika.

In a little hut near the beach

As far as the eye can see,

No flowers or colored leaves bloom

In the serenity of the autumn evening.

At this point I had even more admiration for this man, Joyoni-ji.

Teika had been unknowingly a favorite of mine since I heard Kashuito quote one of his poems in meditation and fell instantly in love with his magical use of words to paint an emotion. When I came across his books, I devoured his works in less than a week.

I admired the scroll, again showing respect for the pains my host took upon himself. I remember being impressed as the scroll was an authentic work of art, probably costing a ridiculous amount of money. Teika had lived if I remember correctly in the fifteen hundredths, and it amazes me that I had been alive during his time. Perhaps I had seen him go by the cave… deep in thought or simply enjoying the nature around him… 

"Before tea he will serve you **_kashi _**first Cat." Serla reminded me over the phone this morning. 

**__**

Kashi, tiny sweet cakes, were presented to me in a dark blue plate no wider than my palm. The kashi I was served, I noticed, was the same sweet cake Serla had taught me to make back at the okiya. If I would have been allowed to sigh in relief, I would have. Now that I knew what type this Cha-no-yu ceremony was, I began to relax. The kashi was made from a thick, sweet paste called **_namagashi_**. And when ever you are served namagashi, the tea served will be a thick tea.

Sitting directly in front of my host, he set the kashi down in front of me. It had a toothpick which enabled me to handle the kashi with ease as I placed it from the saucer to my tissue paper, by the way I almost forgot to bring along with me tonight. I have to remember to thank Fei later for reminding me… 

"_O saki ni_."

'Please excuse me for eating first.' 

The kashi was truly refreshing, yet I could not tell you how sweet or succulent it was … I yet have to acquire my sense of taste for that. Ironic that I be invited to a tea ceremony where the physical goal is to enjoy a good cup of tea. I couldn't tell you the difference between an absolutely awful tea and a divine one. But the good thing I find with my disability is, I can focus completely on the spiritual aspects of it, with no distractions.

After eating the kashi, I bowed in thanks and stepped out for a moment to rinse my mouth in a water bowl placed outside the tea house door. This will ensure the taste of tea will not be jeopardized by the kashi. Again an act totally wasted on me, yet I must honor custom so there I went. 

As I returned and kneeled in my former place, a dark blue bowl was already placed between my host an me. I careful raised the bowl with both my hands, much like I would have done if I had wanted to catch raindrops during a rainstorm. I placed the bowl on the edge of the tatami mat I was kneeling on. 

"_O shoban sasete itadaki_."

'I'll partake of your tea.'

Recalling step by step what Serla had taught me, I almost bit my lip, giving away my nervousness.

I caught myself in time, and made to moisten my lips instead.

"Pick up the bowl with your right hand and place it on the palm of your left hand Cat. Slowly, there is no hurry." Serla would say. "Place your fingers of your right hand around it, with the thumb facing you, and make a small bow as a sign of reverence. With the bowl still resting on the palm of your hand, grasp the rim of the bowl with your forefinger and thumb and turn it about ninety degrees clockwise. Take a sip and then comment on how good it tastes, while dropping your right hand on the tatami before your knees. Drink the remaining tea in small sips and when you come to the last sip, inhale deeply Cat, making an audible sound and finish the tea."

As I finished the tea, which I must add was perfectly warm and felt soothing as it made its way down my body, but cool enough to not scald my tongue, 

I wiped the rim of the bowl lightly with the tissue paper from left to right, being careful to hold the bowl between my forefinger and thumb. 

"With the bowl still resting on your left palm, turn it counterclockwise so that it reverts to its original position before you drank it. Remember Cat, where do your fingers go?" 

"My thumb goes at the edge of the bowl … my other four fingers underneath it." I informed Serla during our **_Cha-no-yu_** practices. 

After the actual action of the tea drinking had passed I placed the empty bowl on the outside of the tatami mat. I spent some time admiring the bowl, giving it its proper attention. I then returned the bowl to its original position in front of my host. You can imagine that I had to pay attention to everything, so as not to forget where he had originally placed it. After it was all done, I vaguely realized I had just performed the **_Usucha_** drinking ceremony. 

Being so concentrated in performing the ceremony correctly, it was only afterwards that I noticed the kakemono had been replaced by a flower vase hanging from the wall in the alcove. A single flower was placed there, with no obvious arranging technique at all. 

It was presented to me in its natural state. In fact Joyoni-ji used the **_chabana _**style here. Which inspires to view nature as it is, living within itself and not handled by the human hand. A single bamboo was placed within the vase. I can find no other feeling than the one of strength and sturdiness which the bamboo represents. 

I have not yet described Joyoni-ji, since to be honest with myself I was too engrossed with Cha-no-yu to take much importance in him. But now, the ceremony almost over, my gaze traveled from his hands who skillfully mixed the tea, to his face. Joyoni-ji, is I must confess a very beautiful man. 

His skin is very smooth, and holds no imperfections. His hair, in a braid is very long, and was curled in a circle next to his side, much like a snake curls up into itself to rest. He was wearing a yukata, and though his was as dull, or even more dull colored than mine, it gave him an air of regality I admired. Through all my mental rambling, I suddenly noticed he had finished cleaning all the utensils and was looking at me just as intensly as I was looking back at him. I knew he valued poetry just as much as Cha-no-yu, and the conversation following the tea ceremony should not be of a very light manner. 

"Ichi go ichi e." One chance in one's lifetime. 

I spoke what my heart was feeling, and judging by the tiny smile grazing his lips, he approved of my sentiment. 

We again crawled out the little door and breathed the fresh autumn air.

"It has been an honor." I bowed, with my sensu fan again hiding my face.

"You are a strange woman in the midst of everything ordinary." He replied as he offered his hand to me. 

We began walking through his garden, both silent, enjoying the peacefulness of it all. I was still at odds for the few words he had favored me with, but decided to take them as a compliment. 

Contemplating a cherry blossom tree, without warning he suddenly faced me and said,

"High in the sky

There can be seen towering

A tall mountain,

Were one but wish to climb it

A path of ascent exists."

He held his arms behind his back and with legs wide apart he stood, awaiting my response. 

I lowered my hand, the one holding the **_sensu_** fan, and with confidence I answered,

"For the times to come

And of meeting what must be met

All of our people 

Must be taught to walk along

The path of sincerity."

I finished with a smile as I quoted Japanese's late Emperor Meiji's **_waka _**poem. He smiled along with me and bowed his head. We walked around his garden. 

And after a while he lead us to the **_chumon_**, and as he jingled a bamboo wind chime that hung next to the door, the same servant who greeted me appeared a few seconds later. 

"I will be seeing you in the national **_Otsukimi_** Geisha Catara-san."

I smiled at his assurance I would go to the Emperor's 

private '**_Chushu-no-Meigetsu_**', viewing of the moon. No matter how important Joyoni-ji might be, or how much I admire his intellect, I have not bowed my will to any Emperor. As for intellect, I can say that I was acquainted intimately with the smartest person ever, and I did not bend to her wishes either.

"This has been a momentous occasion and I thank you Joyoni-ji-san." I used the same familiarity with his name as he used on mine. "Tell me do you believe in chance?"

"Very often chance is what drives this world." Joyoni-ji-san answered amused at my change in conversation. 

"Well lets leave our next meeting to chance, and lets see where she takes us." 

I bowed again, being very dramatic in my gesture and stepped out of the roji. I couldn't suppress my grin at the sight of his surprised face. I bet no one has dismissed an invitation to meet the Emperor with such ease, or I should say no one has dismissed it at all. Well I'm not normal, as he so noted earlier tonight, and I live by my own rules. 

I wished I would have brought Uncle Basho's tiny camera to remember the look he had on his face as I left. Oh well, it's in my mind and that will have to do.

* * * * *

"Kukune!" Tenchi smiled as he bent over the bed, hugging his friend, grateful the operation had been a success.

"Hi Tenchi! Takumi told me you were by his side all through this. Thank you."

Tenchi dismissed her thanks with a jovial wave of his hand. "Please, I would not have left his side for anything."

"That's right honey. He kept me sane when I almost knocked out a nurse." Takumi laughed and slapped Tenchi lightly on the back. All three friends smiling and laughing at the good fortune now brought upon them. 

"So how long until you can go back to the loft?" Tenchi asked.

"Just a couple of more days." Takumi answered as he walked to the other side of the bed, and held his lover's hand. Tenchi's eyes unknowingly softened at the love and devotion his roommates offered each other.

"How is your family? I wish to thank them for coming to the hospital. I wish to especially thank Mihoshi." Kukune said this slowly, searching Tenchi's features for any emotions which might arise suddenly. 

"Yes. They send their prayers to you."

"Will they come to see me?"

"I think wild horses couldn't keep them away Kukune-san." Tenchi smiled. "Sasami sends some green tea." 

"Ah… she read my mind Tenchi. I hate hospital food." Kukune smiled appreciatively as she opened the container, smelling the tea with gusto. "Takumi dear could you bring some hot water?"

"How am I suppose to do that? If they catch me smuggling food to your room, I'll get a lecture an hour long from the nurse." 

"It's not food, but hot water. Please?" Kukune pouted a little and smiled when he nodded his head and left the room in search for the hot water. 

"Damn. I forgot to ask for cups and honey."

"You want me to go get them?" Tenchi offered as he already was walking to the door.

"No it's okay. He can go get them when he gets back. I want to talk to you." Kukune smiled and signaled to the empty chair next to the bed. 

"How has school been? Does your father know that you don't want to be an architect yet?"

"It hasn't been on the top of my list of things to do lately… but I don't think he'll be too disappointed." Tenchi smiled sheepishly as his old habit of scratching the back of hi neck returned. 

"I don't think so either. He's your dad, and I think he'll be happy just seeing you doing something you enjoy."

"Yeah you're right."

"So … tell me. How do you know the geisha?" Kukune opted for the honest approach and not beat around the bush for half an hour waiting for Tenchi to open up. She always hated hypocritical people who maneuvered you to tell them what they wanted to know, and she wasn't going to be one of them. If Tenchi did not want to speak, then she would change the subject instantly. 

Tenchi did not flinch, or shy away from her. Instead his eyes shown in what Kukune could only think was the determination Takumi had seen in him that night in the hospital. 

"I see Takumi made the connection between her and the paintings." Tenchi asked without really asking at all. "Has she come by?"

Kukune shook her head, and waited for his reaction. When none came she decided to tell her what Takumi said.

"No she hasn't, but she did ask to be notified when I regained consciousness. She might want to see me."

"Has she been notified?"

"I don't know. Takumi was taking care of it. Personally I would like to thank her for the pains she took in getting me that transplant. I found out it was quite a circus that night, with all the reporters who came."

"A complete zoo." 

Kukune smiled at Tenchi's analogy. 

"So she's the one responsible for all your sleepless nights huh?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Now that you saw her … how do you feel?"

"I think this all happened because of a misunderstanding … I think I know exactly what misunderstanding…" Tenchi paused, searching for the rights words to continue. "But I also think that she has changed too much. Misunderstanding or not… she's now a different person. And I guess I am too."

"Do you still love her?"

Tenchi looked at Kukune for a long while before answering, "Yes."

"You know this past month I have been racking my brain, trying to figure out what exactly is different in her. Obviously she is a geisha. More reserved and refined. But even that I know any one can change into with discipline… It's something else… something deeper that changed."

Kukune listened to her friend, letting his words sink in so as she might be able to help in any way possible.

"Then a few nights ago, I was watching television and they were doing a report on a party the governor of Kyoto had and she was there, Ryoko. Smiling into the camera and looking so happy. The TV was saying something about her being Kyoto's famous import to Tokyo but I really wasn't listening. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. The way she moved, and the complete confidence she displayed. She held her head like an empress. Ryoko's always been confident in herself, but this time it wasn't a contest to see if she could out shine everyone else… it was simply that she DID outshine everyone else without even trying."

Tenchi sighed and Kukune could see the slight moisture in his eyes.

"I came to the conclusion … Ryoko has finally grown up."

"Okay I smuggled the goods." Came Takumi's teasing reply as he brought a large cup full of steaming water under his coat. He shut the door quietly behind him, and whistling placed the tea bag in the water. 

"Are you going to try and see her again?" Kukune asked?

Takumi lowered his whistling, guessing who they must have been talking about before he entered.

"Yes."

Tenchi looked from Kukune to Takumi and back again.

"And I will need your help."

Thanks to: (credit where credit is due)

Sen'o Tanaka 

Works : Usui Reiki Hikkei

* Note: I received a lot of e-mails asking of last chapter had been the end… I never planned for it to be … but I was tempted to end it at that after the idea had been said. Yet I think there are some things which need to be resolved and I could not tear myself away. 


	13. Kitty

"The Sea of Change"



http://www.freewebz.com/archives :submit your work ^_^

Disclaimer … you already know…

Thearchive1@hotmail.com (or) magdalena_gv@hotmail.com

In this chapter, I added some elements not seen in the OVA or Universe series, but I think it's highly possible …. Even in the real world if you really think about it. Anyway, remember poetic (ahem* writers) license. 

**__**

Furu ike ya

Kawazu tobe kumo

Mizu no oto

~ Basho

Chapter 13: **" Kitty_ "_**

"Mihoshi… I could use a little help here." Ayeka panted as she struggled with the heavy box she was carrying. Straining her neck to glare at the galaxy police officer who was currently experimenting with the remote control. 

"Mihoshi!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ayeka. It's just that the tv is so nice. Look! We have over a hundred channels!" She giggled, again forgetting what Ayeka had asked her to do.

"Here let me help." Tenchi warmly asked as he took the box from Ayeka's exhausted arms and with ease set it down next to the other boxes which now adorned the apartment. 

The only things working at the moment were the fridge and the tv. Both steadily set up by Mihoshi and Sasami respectively. 

"So what's on?" Tenchi asked as he sat down on one of the boxes next to Mihoshi. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand absent mindedly as Mihoshi rambled on about the hundred different channels.

"So what do you think sister?"

Ayeka brought out of her thoughts, turned to smile down at her sister.

"Oh it's nice. We each get our own room now."

Sasami giggled and lead Ayeka to the kitchen. 

"You're forgetting the best part Ayeka… Tenchi lives across the street! For the first time in a long time, things are starting go right!"

Ayeka smiled and served them both a steaming cup of tea.

"I'm glad you're happy little sister. Have I told you lately you make a mean cup of tea?"

Sasami's giggles traveled all through out the apartment, making Ayeka's grieving heart speed up it's healing process through leaps and bounds.

"Not very recently, but it's good to hear."

"Sasami…" Ayeka looked down at her emptying tea cup while she tapped her fingers on the smooth white china. "I am very, very sorry about the way I have been acting through all …" She waved her hand in emphasis of all the time gone by since they had felt like a family. 

"It's okay Ayeka. Soon we will have our entire family back." 

While she hummed to herself and began opening boxes labeled 'Sasami's kitchen supplies, DON"T TOUCH MIHOSHI', Ayeka observed her with a puzzled brow. 

"Ug! It's going to be weird cooking in a new kitchen." Sasami sighed as the overwhelming sense of it all took hold. After that fateful night Kukune had gone sick and been simultaneously saved, Sasami's life instantly changed.

She had her family back, and the tension which had been the crack between Ayeka and Tenchi was mending smoothly. Tenchi suggested they move to Tokyo for a bit, to get to know each other again, and Sasami jumped at the idea. Now here they were, moving their belongings to the new apartment, and Sasami was having a ball.

"Sasami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you say that?"

Sasami who was currently placing the glasses and dishes in the counters, turned to look at her sister. "What?"

"About having our family complete." Ayeka asked.

Sasami grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she finished storing the plates and moved on to the silverware.

"Remember when Tenchi disappeared and we all went to look for him? You and Ryoko traveled all throughout Japan?"

"Of course I remember Sasami. We lived only a few miles from here…" Ayeka's voice softened considerably at the end of her sentence.

"Well, now instead of Tenchi it's Ryoko. We won't rest until we have her back."

Ayeka smiled and with a new found determination began helping the child-goddess store the kitchen supplies.

They would be a family together again. If Sasami, Jurai's goddess, said it would be so, then who was Ayeka to argue with that? 

Ayeka's own smile turned to a playful grin, as she began savoring her soon-to-be fights with her lost friend. 

**** ******* ****** 

The apartment was quiet, much too quiet considering the household had doubled in number just a mere couple of days ago. It went from two geishas and a maid, to two a geishas, a maid, another maid to help the first one with the extra work, an uncle, a deliciously eccentric woman, a baby, and finally a little girl who preferred to meow her wants instead of speaking them like the deliciously eccentric woman had been urging her to do.

Ryo-ohki simply pressed her lips tight, making her breath going through her nose double as she, with an iron will, refused to speak without her sister present.

Serla tried everything. 

Enticing her with an eight layered carrot cake. When that failed to work, then she threatened her by eating the sumptuous cake herself. She tried scaring her by hiding behind corners or screaming at her while she was sleeping. Not to say it didn't work, it did. 

Only instead of waking up a hysterical sobbing mess of words like most little kids often do when waking abruptly from slumber, Ryo-ohki woke up with a screech and wailed some hysterical mess which sounded like mangled meows.

In the end Serla gave up, and found out how delightful it was just to simply get along with the little bullheaded, cyan haired girl just as she was. 

It was even cute when baby Miki's first word weren't 'Mama' or 'Fei' but "Meow". Serla had to smile at the already strong influence Ryo-ohki had on the little boy.

Just as she was getting used to receiving the usually cat-like response from Kitty Kat, they uprooted to Tokyo and after much spoiling by Catara, she accomplished what Serla had not been able to, despite her most ingenious efforts. 

Ryo-ohki began talking again, and as a special twist of fate, Ryo-ohki would now talk all day and all night. About everything and anything. That little girl had an opinion about any topic, and a logical answer to the most puzzling questions.

Uncle Basho once jokingly suggested that Kitty had lived another life before this one, and had acquired all her knowledge there.

Serla dismissed it with a nod of her head, but strangely enough Kitty and Catara laughed and laughed. Laughed with such gusto in fact, that Ryo-ohki's stomach ached so much she had to save her dessert for the following morning and retire to bed early with a mild dose of pepto bismol in her tummy. 

Uncle Basho had also come along, ecstatic about a new art exhibition he was hired to document. It was a very prestigious position indeed. What he would be documenting in camera and film, would be used as an advertisement strategy to attract tourists to the island. He had even received an envelope with the emperor's private seal. Ryoko laughed and promised to help him with the project whenever she could. 

She still hadn't repaid him for letting her off the hook, when she decided to be a geisha instead of his assistant in the photography store. Besides, she had planned to ask him to take a couple of pictures of her, for the annual Noh Theater. Ryoko didn't trust the theater's personal photographers at all. In the last issue, three geishas had looked more like beached whales in their silver kimono instead of the dolphins they were suppose to have represented. 

Since the day they had first arrived, the lavish Tokyo apartment has been flooded with baby cries early in the daylight hours, childish giggle in the mornings hours, with warmth laughter during the breakfast, lunch, and supper hours where the family would either plan out their day, ask some advice about a problem, or recount their day with exhausted smiles. 

This is the type of atmosphere Ryoko had come to love and cherish. As she stepped out of the car and waved good bye to Ichima-san, she trudged lightly to the elevator and up to the apartment. Being lethally quiet as she placed the keys on one of the countless coffee tables and creeped her way down the living room, through the first hall and up into the kitchen. There she served herself some cold orange juice. 

Finding the mix between a refreshing glass of orange juice and warm sake she had had earlier made a pleasing rumble in her stomach. She poured herself another glass and renew her creeping down the second hallway and into the west wing of her home, or what she affectionately called 'the dream area'.

With glass in hand, she peeked her head in a bedroom next to her own, making sure her shadow did not land on the face of her most prized possession, her Kitty Kat. She was sleeping peacefully atop a mountain full of wrinkled blankets which Ryoko knew by experience Kitty herself had kicked during the night.

Her eyes softened as she spotted a batch of cyan mane spill over the blankets and her smile flourished as she heard her soft snoring. She only snored when she was sleeping on her back, making her mouth hang slightly open as a result. 

Perhaps that was the reason she often found Kitty sneaking into her room late at night and snuggling next to her under the covers. Ryoko would always wake when she bounced the bed as her weight settled in, but never once minded. In the morning, they would by some miracle Ryoko was not aware of, always awake in the same position they had adopted millennia ago. The older sister serving as mattress to the younger one. The positive side is Ryo-ohki no longer snored.

As her memories ran away with her, she felt a cold drop of something hit her bare foot and looked down in alarm. The glass she had intended to drink, had created a thick coat of condensation on the smooth, clear surface.

She smacked her mouth quietly with annoyance and slide the rice paper door firmly shut.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark of the hallway, slowly recognizing the trail of water droplets the glass had left on their journey from the kitchen to her bedroom. 

* It'll dry by tomorrow.*

Ryoko shrugged and just as she was about to slide open the her own bedroom door next to Ryo-ohki's, she heard a strangely familiar strangled sob.

Her mind raced as her feet unconsciously followed the muffled sound. It was a strange sound. High pitched, and it sounded obstructed. Maybe by a hand or maybe by a pillow...

She inched her way closer, and set her glass down on the wooden floor in the middle of the hall. Absent mindedly thinking that it would leave a gigantic puddle by late morning. She hiked up her flowing kimono, and carefully with both hands full, poked out her elbows to regain her balance, as she stealthily sneaked up on the strange sound.

She opened the door of Fei's room, frowning as she saw the bed had not been slept in, and the bathroom door shut, but emitting a bright line of light from the crack at the bottom.

Ryoko thought back quickly to a memory she had not gone over for a very long time. She couldn't remember how far back it actually went, but she remember feeling giddy and having her chest feel as if it would explode with ...laughter.

The memory faded, leaving Ryoko momentarily disoriented. But more troubling than the memory was what her ears recalled. 

__

"Boo! I scared you! Ha ha! I finally scared you! I'm the smartest person ever after having outsmarted my mommy!"

The voice sounded as if Ryo-ohki might have said it. It sounded young and impressionable. The kind of voice which was attached to a happy, loved girl who had been playing hide and seek with her mother. 

* Is that what I was doing? Playing hide and seek? *

Ryoko bit her lip as she struggled to dig up more information about the memory, but only preceded in attracting an annoying headache.

More sobbing sounds traveled her way from the bathroom, and all other thoughts were stored aside for later consideration as Ryoko turned the handle quickly, half of her expecting it to be locked.

"Catara.., Wh... What are you doing?" Fei turned to face the wall, attempting to hide her tear blotched face from her friend.

"Fei what's the matter?"

Ryoko sat on the her knees in front of Fei who was currently curled up on the toilet, using it as a seat.

"Oh nothing silly..." 

Ryoko cocked an eyebrow, and sighed just loudly enough for her to hear. 

She looked at her though the mirror and smiled warmly as they locked stairs.

Instantly Fei turned around and lunged herself at Ryoko, making them both splatter unflattering on the floor as a result of the unexpected weight.

"Cat... What am I going to do?" Fei screeched.

"Do about what Fei-san?"

Fei forcefully swallowed a sob and looked down at the bathroom tiles. In a whisper she said, "Miki doesn't have a father and I haven't gotten a serious danna offering yet."

Ryoko searched her friend's face. Judging to see if what she was confiding in her was actually true.

"Why in the world are you hiding yourself in a bathroom and crying your eyes out for that?"

Forgetting her embarrassment, Fei looked up with her mouth open, breathing clumsily though her teeth as she questioned her with a raise of her brow.

"Why do you want a father for Miki? He is just fi-"Ryoko started.

"Why? Because a little boy needs a man in the house. Who will protect us? I mean a woman can't seriously take care of herself all her life..."

Ryoko frowned, and adjusted her legs to a more comfortable position. She crossed her arms across her chest and bit her lip so as not to lash out at her friend.

"... Don't you get lonely at night Cat? I mean this is nice and all being a geisha, but don't you find yourself needing a man to comfort you and protect you and-"

"You mean your horny." Ryoko finished of her sentence with a matter-of-fact tone. 

"We... I ... It's more than-" Fei sighed in frustration and opted to end her rambling by simply letting her short lived protests hang in the air. 

"I see... You want someone to share in your joys, in your woes... To be with you through thick and thin, and comfort you at night."

Fei nodded.

"And judging from the bruises your were trying to hide from me when we first met, Miki's biological father is out of the question."

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew Fei. It was none of my business then, but seeing your polluted way of thinking, I should have said something a lot sooner."

Ryoko waited for Fei to speak, but all she did was hang her head in shame, and divert her eyes on everything except her friend's face. 

"Fei look at me... Please?"

Much as she wanted to, Fei couldn't bring herself to look unto Ryoko's face. Knowing she wouldn't be able to withstand the disappointment in her eyes. 

"You don't have to be ashamed Fei. I know what you went through... what your going through ... all _too_ well."

For the second time that night, Fei's eyes flashed to Ryoko's face in question.

"I wouldn't say my lover abused me... but my ... guardian did so often." Ryoko was sure her voice would break at confessing her torture under Kagato's hand, but surprising herself, she was steady and cool headed.

Her voice did not break, nor her heart skip a beat. She was sharing herself with Fei, and was more worried about her to be ashamed of her past. After all, it was past and she was finally able to start letting go.

He could no longer hurt her that way, and even though she still frequently woke up, body soaked with sweat and fear from reliving a past memory with him, she knew it wasn't him she feared but herself.

She feared she would somehow loose control and start obliterating people and planets again.

That was just an infantile fear she now realized. Dreams can only hurt you if you let them. 

It was of course easier said than done, and Ryoko still feared the dark more than anything... but she could control her fears much more now than before.

"Did... Did he abus- abuse you?" Fei asked quietly.

"You mean sexually?" 

Fei nodded numbly. 

"No... I don't really know why he never did. I am sure it crossed his mind a few times, but her never got the nerve I guess. But there are worse ways to abuse someone. Ways that make you loose yourself, make you believe what he is actually saying about you is true. 'Your a demon, nothing but a machine I can turn on and of with a whim.' " Ryoko chuckled. "You know what? He was actually right in that respect. He controlled me much in the same way you control the TV."

"Ryoko..." Fei placed her hand on Ryoko's shoulder in sympathy.

"It's alright Fei. I'm not bothered by it. He controlled me... but that has passed. He can't do it now... no one can. And I will be crowned queen of the Lo before anyone does so again." 

"Queen of the Lo?" Fei asked, temporarily forgetting her problem.

Ryoko grinned and with complete faked astonishment glared at Fei.

"Don't tell me you don't know about Lo?"

"Quit teasing Cat. Who is Lo?"  


"Lo is not a person per say... much more a moon. One of the moons of Jupiter in fact. A few thousands of thousands of years ago, an outcast people, looking for a planet to inhabit stumbled upon earth. Finding out quickly that Earth was already hostess to a frightening high amount of species, they moved on."

"Are you making this up?"  


"Fei!" Ryoko shoved her friend gently with mock hurt. "Do you want to listen to my story or not?"

Fei nodded and Ryoko grinned wickedly.

"Making a long, and boorish story short. After traveling around the galaxy a bit, trying out the nearby planets, they opted for one of Jupiter's moons. A very obnoxious, hypocritical bunch of prisses, they have been isolated from the outside world, or should I say universe, out of their own accord. Choosing to forget their time in space, and believe they are the only worth while beings in the universe."

"Don't they need to eat?"

Ryoko pondered this over, deciding whether it was worth explaining their bizarre eating habits to Fei, or simply shrug her shoulders. "I don't know. I suppose they found some food source, though if any culture could evolve to feed of their own pompous self righteousness, it would be the people of Lo."

Fei chuckled as she stretched her arm to grab the box of Kleenex resting on the sink. "I don't know how you make it up Cat. But if magic really did exist, you would be the most powerful magician on earth."

"You don't believe in magic!"

Fei laughed and waved her hands in front of Ryoko's face. "Earth to Cat. Earth to Cat. Don't tell me you really believe the story you just told me?"

"Of course I believe it, why wouldn't I?

Fei rolled her eyes as she balled up the damp tissues in her palms. "I only believe what I can see with my own eyes."

"I have."

"You have what?"

"Seen them ... with my own eyes."

Fei choked and began a mild coughing fit as Ryoko grinned and began taking off her kimono, only leaving her under dress for decency.

"Stop scaring me Catara, it's not funny." Fei began getting a bit queasy at the intense stair Ryoko was offering her at the moment. 

"What did you dream of as a child Fei? What was that magical thing that made you play make believe?" Ryoko asked with all honestly.

"I ..." Fei's eyes glazed over as she recalled some past memory. A light smile grazed her lips and she chuckled to herself before answering. "I wanted to fly like my father. He was one of the finest pilot's in Japan. I remember whenever he had to leave for duty in the army, how I wished I could fly to keep him company." 

Ryoko nodded with a sad smile. "Flying ... If you would have asked me only a few days before I met you, I could have granted you your wish Fei-san."

Fei sighed and shrugged her shoulder's. "Your good Cat… For a moment there you really had me going."

"What? You don't believe me then?"

"Like I said Cat. Not until I see it with my own eyes." With that Fei got up and went into her room, chuckling all the way there.

"Goodnight Cat ... sweet dreams." Fei's voice was interrupted by a yawn as she began to snuggle in-between the covers.

"Oh no you don't! Get up!" Ryoko pulled on Fei's arms with a frantic tone in her voice. 

"Cat! Let go!"

"No! I can't fly ... not anymore. But I know someone who can."

Fei froze, half out the bed, Ryoko sustained her upper half and her bottom half rested on the edge of her bed in a tensed position.

"Get dressed Fei." Ryoko flopped her down on the bed as she walked out of her room.

"Cat this is not funny. Stop it!" Fei's tone had become frantic as Ryoko with a determined step, stormed into her own bedroom, turning on the lamps and shuffling through her things.

"Sometimes I feel as if I have no idea who you are. I mean really are." 

Fei slid the door to Ryoko' bedroom shut so as not to wake the rest of the family.

Ryoko who had been throwing stuff out of her armoire and unto the floor stopped and turned to stare at her friend with a serious whisper in her eyes.

"Why does everybody always want more from me? Isn't what I have given you enough? This past year … all the things we have shared … isn't it enough? What more do I have to… to reveal to you to make you feel like you know me?" Ryoko asked.

Fei shook her head confused and sat on the futon.

"Catara it's not like that at all. You always seem like your holding back. And every time you overstep that line you have made for yourself and show us more of you, the more enigmatic you become. What am I suppose to say when you tell me you can make me fly?

"The trouble with humans is they always are looking for a logical explanation." 

"Come on Cat. Logic is what keeps us sane. Without rules there is chaos."

Ryoko's face held a devilish grin, and she jumped on the futon a few inches in front of Fei. 

"Okay Fei. We'll do things your way." 

Ryoko said this with the last of her patience fleeting like a scared child and her face now frozen, highlighted by the shadows of light her rice paper lamps offered.

"Why is it not possible for you to fly?"

Fei cocked her eyebrows and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 

"Because gravity will smash you into the ground." 

To give her point no room for doubt, she picked up Ryoko's hairbrush, which had been thrown on the floor, and threw it across the room. It made a sharp thud as it hit the wall and landed ungracefully on the floor again. 

Fei kept her eye on Ryoko, and shrugged her shoulders at her as if to say, 'What else were you expecting it to do?'.

Ryoko looked from Fei to the brush, biting her lip and afterwards breathing deeply as she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders in a slow, circular motion.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she stuck the tip of her tongue out the edge of her lips, as her gaze settled forcefully on the brush.

Her hands absentmindedly grazed her left wrist, dwelling there a few moments before resting on the bed. The room began to get warm, and Fei could have sworn the heat was radiating off of Ryoko's body.

Ryoko hadn't moved, even blinked after she had thrown the brush across the room. Only sat there, as if in a trance.

She loosened the robe she had on, trying to figure out why all of a sudden she was sweating when it was the middle of fall, and was well below forty degrees outside.

Then the strangest thing happened. It was only a moment long, and Fei was not sure if what she had seen was true, or if her eyes were playing games on her, but the vase Ryoko had resting on her nightstand began to bubble. Well not exactly the vase, but the water in it. It began gurgling and splashing about. Only for a second, then it was quiet. 

She looked at Ryoko then at the brush. It hadn't moved a centimeter.

Fei decided to stop whatever Ryoko was doing. If she had wanted to scare her, she had successfully accomplished her mission. She raised her right arm, looking at her own hand as she did this, trying to bring her sight into focus.

Her hand had a lit sheen of sweat on it, and as she continued to draw it closer to Ryoko's body, the tiny beads of perspiration began moving and gliding up her hand and settling in a drop of water, no bigger than a tear, on the tip of her finger.

The finger which was closest to touching Ryoko's shoulder. Fei's breath began to come out in short, quick gasps and she swallowed hard.

Her hand by now was only inches away from Ryoko's shoulder and whatever she was doing began to double and triple in strength. 

A quiet moan escaped Ryoko's lips, and Fei startled, pull her hand away.

Only a few inches away, yet that tiny drop of sweat remained where it was, floating in mid air.

Fei's entire face tensed. 

Her hand began to move forward again, slightly shaking but firm as it stood next to the bead of perspiration which had previously made it's home on her skin. 

The next moments in Fei's mind passed slowly as Ryoko sighed and broke concentration. Turning to face Fei she was in time for both of them to catch the site of the miraculous bead make it's way with a speed unknown to disappear in-between the futon's sheets. 

"H… How did yo.. you do that?" Fei asked out of breath.

Ryoko's own face held confusion as she bit her lip.

"My head is killing me, can you get me a glass of water?"

Fei nodded and rushed into her bathroom. Sloppily filling the tooth brush cup with water and rushing with more urgency back to the futon. 

"Ug, this waters warm." Ryoko made a face as she set the cup aside.

"Cat, answer me. How did you do that?" Fei pleaded.

Ryoko scratched her forehead absentmindedly and shrugged half heartedly. 

"It's a little something I think Washu mentioned I could do, but I don't really remember."

"What?"

"Washu!" Ryoko snapped and just as quickly caught hold of herself again. "I'm sorry… my mother. Her name is Washu, and I think I remember her teaching me that."

Fei remained silent, not knowing what to say or think.

"This seemed like a good idea in my head, now that I went through with it…" Ryoko massaged her temples and sighed. The room began to cool down, and Ryoko shivered.

"Are you okay Cat? Your shaking." Fei asked as she pulled out a sweater from the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Thanks. I'm alright, just a little exhausted. I had no idea my mind was in such bad shape." Ryoko chuckled and looked at the brush which still hadn't moved in disgust.

"So the brush never moved?"

Fei shook her head. "No but the water in the vase bubbled and a drop of my perspiration was floating in midair."

Fei waited for Ryoko to explain how that was humanly possible, but Ryoko simply nodded as if she had just been told what was for breakfast. Perhaps she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Cat! Did you hear what I was saying? There was a drop of water floating in mid air for no apparent reason. How is that humanly possible?"

Ryoko scrunched her face up and flinched as Fei raised her voice.

"Fei-san not so loud, I heard you the first time. And your right, it's not humanly possible."

"Well then?"

Ryoko looked at Fei dead in the eye and grinned.

"Actually I'm an alien who was artificially created in a lab out of a species called Masu and the egg of a mad scientist," Ryoko waved her hand in the air with an ironic grin, "which would be Washu of course."

"I'm afraid to ask… who are masu?"

"Masu, my dear friend, are one of the most simplest species in the universe. No vertebrae to speak of, they are a million times simpler made than an atom."

Fei's mouth was hanging wide open, though much of what Ryoko had said had gone in one ear and out the other.

"You sound like a scientist." Fei said in awe. 

Ryoko already beginning to say something else was caught by complete surprise at Fei's comment, that she began choking and had a coughing fit instead.

"I sound like a what?!"

"A scientist. Your mother must have been a big influence on you." Fei answered innocently. 

"By Tsunami! I've been called many things in my lifetime, all bad things, but yours is the worst possible thing anyone, anywhere has ever said to me."

"That's a horrible thing to say about your mother Cat."

"That's a horrible thing to say to me Fei."

Both women ran out of things to say to one another and simply sat facing each other. 

Fei had more questions itching to get out than she had time to think them up, yet whenever she had made up her mind to break the silence and ask Cat some of them, her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She tried to swallowed but her mouth had run dry. She played with the notion of getting up for a glass of water, but quickly dismissed the idea. For two main reasons. One she had already brought Cat some water and it had been warm, the other was Fei afraid that if she turned her back on Catara for a few minutes she would find it had all been some weird dream.

For the first time in her life, she began giving proper attention to the possibility of actually being able to fly… like the bead of water. Of all the random and not so random thoughts buzzing in her head, she managed the monumental task of summarizing it all into one, specific and glorious question. 

"What other rules of logic can you break?"

Ryoko laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… as much as I hate saying it, rules can't be broken."

"What? Then what was that whole thing with the sweat drop? That doesn't happen here very often." Fei asked, a little bit angry at Ryoko's own contradiction. Fei was just starting to believe and Ryoko was backtracking her own words.

"Don't misinterpret me Fei-san. What you think is a constant here, may be completely impossible someplace else."

Fei looked at her with an expression of Ryoko just having finished speaking to her in pig latin.

"Do I sound like a scientist again?" Ryoko asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

Fei nodded and Ryoko sighed as she shifted herself on the futon to an indian style position. She stretched luxuriously, letting her hand find a ponytail holder by itself on her nightstand, as her eyes closed themselves momentarily. 

"Mmm." imprisoning her hair in a low braid, Ryoko looked back at Fei with a grin.

"Okay Fei. Let me break it down… Let's stick with the most famous of earth's rules… gravity. What comes up, must come down right? The famous man with the apple."

"Yes. Newton, he was the one who discovered gravity Cat." Fei offered Ryoko all the information she had managed to remember from her school days. 

"He didn't discover anything Fei. Just realized it was there. Of course the most obviously moronic things are the hardest to see." Ryoko pulled back her bangs which had been tickling her cheeks in a very irritating matter and continued. "Okay, gravity pull is what keeps this solar system in alignment. Without it, the sun would not pull your planets into orbit and the earth would be a cold, lifeless place drifting through space. Gravity is what keeps you here. The moon's gravity is what creates the ocean's tides. In a nutshell, you need gravity just as you need the air to breathe. Now, you cannot survive without it, this world cannot survive without this essential element. I know of a place… oh I'd say about a couple of millions of light years away, that if it even came across a speck of dust with a gravitational whisper, it's whole system would collapse."

"Really?" Fei asked totally enthralled by Ryoko.

"Yeah, but they are rare. It's actually very hard to find them, and only the strongest of species can even survive in the same plane with them. You see they live in a higher dimension than us, one that answers to an entirely different set of rules. So you see… what is logic and true to you, might be complete gibberish to someone else."

"Could a human visit these aliens you speak of?"

Ryoko shook her head. "No, their dimension hovers above ours, yet exists in a speed that would exert such pressure on your body that you would literally eat your intestines and spit them back out."

"There is something that I don't understand. If we can't break the rules, then how did I just see a bead of perspiration float?"

"Well… you can't break the rules… but you can bend them."

Ryoko grinned. "You want to know how I did it?"

Fei nodded enthusiastically as she felt they were finally getting somewhere.

"It's simply really. Washu once told me that, even without my … er my battery source, I could exert tiny points of pressure through my mind. A mind is a very powerful thing, especially one like mine. If I put my mind to it, I could probably destroy an entire planet with a thought."

After seeing the horror stricken face of Fei, Ryoko was quick to add, "I won't though. Besides it would take decades for me to build up my brain muscles for that. I couldn't even move that stupid hairbrush."

"Then how did you move the water?"

"My only guess is that since water is free flowing, it gives in easier than a solid. But really, I have no idea."

Fei nodded to herself. "You mentioned a battery?"

"Mmm… yeah. It made me more powerful, and permitted me to break some more of those rules your so fond of."

"And you don't have it anymore?"

"Nope, gave it up. Gave it all up to have my life back."

"Wow… I don't know how to respond to all this. I'm speechless." Fei said with a weak grin.

Ryoko shifted on the futon again, turning to look quickly out the window. In a few hours it would be dawn, and she hadn't slept properly in three days.

"Well you're not freaking out Fei. That's a very good sign in my book."

"Cat? … You really are from outer space aren't you? I mean this is all … real right?" Fei asked.

Ryoko nodded with a hint of fear in her features, quickly disappearing by Fei's wide smile at hearing her answer.

With out a moment's warning, Fei pounced happily on Ryoko, hugging her, and ticking her, and simply laughing herself silly. Both women were sprawled on the futon, legs pointing one direction, arms and hands other peculiar ones. 

"I'm so relieved your happy about it. Most people would have …" Ryoko managed to get out through giggles and chuckles.

"What?"

"Well… I'm not very liked … anywhere which isn't earth. And I think that's only because humans don't know much about anything. No insult intended."

"Non taken. But what have you done that is so bad?"

* * * * * * * *

"Wow Lord Tenchi, they are beautiful." Ayeka said in awe after Tenchi had showed her a couple of his paintings and sketches.

"Thanks. I'm not sure if they'll get picked for the exhibition at school but I'm hoping at least one will." Tenchi sighed and stored them back against the wall with care. 

"I'm sure they will Lord Tenchi. They truly are great." Ayeka said this with such sincerity that Tenchi couldn't retain the slight blush that tainted his cheeks.

"Kukune's sculpture of her grandmother was picked automatically. Have you seen it?" Tenchi quickly changed the subject.

"No I haven't. But Takumi was speaking to me about it this morning. He is very proud of her."

"Yeah … She's coming home today isn't she?" Tenchi asked quietly.

"She should have been here half an hour ago, but with Tokyo's traffic I suppose they'll be here in another hour or so." Ayeka observed as she calculated the time with her watch.

Tenchi nodded and shuffled through a variety of unfinished sketches on his table, sorting them out in no apparent order Ayeka could decipher.

"Lord Tenchi?"

"Hmm?" Tenchi continued sorting his sketches out.

"Are you planning to speak to Ryoko when she comes to visit Kukune tonight?"

Tenchi stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at Ayeka. He slowly nodded.

"I see. And what will you say?" Ayeka asked fearfully.

"I don't know."

"Oh." Ayeka looked down and frowned. She had been planning to speak to Ryoko herself, but Tenchi deserved the right to talk to her first. Only, if Tenchi tells Ryoko what had happened between them in the wrong way and inadvertently make her look like an enemy, Ryoko would not want to be her friend again. 

"Ayeka. Don't worry, if she forgives one, she will forgive the other. We were both at fault." Tenchi said stepping closer.

"I truly am sorry for my actions that night Lord Tenchi. I … have no excuse." Ayeka whispered, keeping her eyes on her hands which were clasped tightly.

"Ayeka." Tenchi gently lifted her chin, staring at her beautiful purple eyes with a graceful smile. "What is in the past cannot be undone. If Ryoko cannot see past that night, it is her loss. I'm just glad that we have managed to remain friends."

"Me too… But Tenchi?"

Tenchi simply raised his eyebrows in question, yet remaining with the graceful smile adorning his lips.

"I miss her."

"Mmmhmm." Was the only thing Tenchi offered her. His smile faltered for a second.

"Do you think she misses us too?"

"I hope so Ayeka, I truly hope so."

* * * * * *

"What do you think Kitty? The peach colored obi with the swan patterned kimono? Or … The lavender obi with the stripped, bamboo kimono?" Ryoko asked her sister as she displayed each ensemble in turn. Showing of the sleeves, hems, and obi in turn.

Ryo-ohki thoughtfully tapped her small index finger on her lips, scrunching up her eyes and looking very thoughtful for a little girl.

"You look prrretty in both."

"Well, what an answer. Thank you for your help your highness." Ryoko said sarcastically but with a well toned hint of playful teasing. 

"Ryo-ohki, I know you are mad for not telling you about seeing our old family right away … so when I tell you what I am about to tell you, don't freak out on me."

Ryo-oki narrowed her eyes suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she looked like a little girl, and loved to be spoiled like a little girl, she understood what was going on, and it had hurt her that Ryoko had not confided in her a lot sooner about her experiences in the hospital. 

"Tonight I am scheduled to go visit Kukune at her apartment, a kind of 

get-to-know-you kinda thing, and I have a feeling Tenchi and the rest of the family will be there." Ryoko said this without a moments pause for breath. 

Ryo-ohki's eyes rounded, but her frowned remained unmoved.

"What are you thinking Kitty?" Ryoko asked as she put her kimono aside and looked in the mirror. Trying to focus on applying her makeup, but failing miserably as she looked through the mirror at Ryo-ohki's face. Waiting for an answer. 

"You shouldn't go sisterr."

Ryoko turned around surprised at Ryo-ohki's answer.

"Why not?"

"Because you arrre still healing. If you go and see them now, who knows what may happen? You may say things you don't rreally mean and then have no way of taking them back."

"But don't you want to see them? Sasami might be there."

Ryo-ohki sighed and slumped her shoulders. Seeing the change in her sister turn from apprehensive to sad, she hurried over and scooped her up in her arms. Rocking her slightly as she patted her back tenderly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kitty. You know how I am with my big mouth. Your right, I'm not ready to restart any kind of relationship with them. And it means a lot to me that you are sticking by me through all this. I love you Kitty."

Ryoko meant every word, and smiled as she felt Ryo-ohki relax under her arms. 

"It's alrriight sisterr. We will see Sasami again." Ryo-ohki patted Ryoko's cheek gingerly and smiled with tears staining her eyes beautifully. 

Ryoko nodded and looked around Ryo-ohki's bedroom where they usually spent the afternoons together.

"Since my whole afternoon is now free … how do you feel about a little trip? I mentioned your extraordinary abilities to Fei the other day, and she seemed more than excited to witness them herself. What do you say?"

Ryo-ohki's enormous grin that stretched from ear to ear was the only confirmation needed for Ryoko to grin herself and both start looking for Fei. 

Ryoko physically vibrated with help up emotions of anticipation on seeing her beloved stars again. To be near them and talk to them. It had been quite awhile indeed.

* * * * * * * *

"Hello?"

"Yes, good afternoon, could I speak to Kukune?"

"This is her…"

"Kukune, I'm glad to hear you so well. This is Catara. How are you feeling?"

"Catara? Oh, we are waiting for you. I'm fine. Still a bit weak, but alive thanks to all your efforts." Kukune wound the telephone cord with one finger, while with the other hand she waved frantically at Takumi who was fixing them both a cup of tea. 

"Call Tenchi." Kukune mouthed silently at Takumi and shooed him of with a nod of her head.

"I'm just glad I got there in time. About tonight…"

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid I will not be able to make it."

Kukune frowned. Her eyes roamed the hallway, trying to hurry Tenchi with her thoughts. She had to keep her on the line long enough for him to get

here. 

* Where the hell is he? Wasn't it his idea in the first place to talk to her? If he misses this chance, I'm not held responsible. *

"I was looking forward to thanking you in person for saving my life. There is no way you can stop by, at least for a few minutes?"

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps in the future we meet each other."

"Yes… Well thank you for calling. I … sorry to insist but there really is no way you can make it tonight? What about tomorrow?" Kukune was at her wits end. Neither Takumi nor Tenchi where anywhere, and she could not keep up conversation much longer before looking suspicious. 

Before Ryoko had a chance to respond, Kukune interrupted, "In any case. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call us. And, I feel unusual thanking you over the phone, where you did something so special for me, but thank you Catara. There are no words to say, I hope some day I can meet you."

Ryoko remained speechless. Feeling awful at breaking their meeting in such short notice and with no real reason, except of course fearing what may happen. Ryoko played with the idea of going after all, but if she knew Tenchi at all … he had something up his sleeve. And if he didn't, Ayeka surely did. With that in mind, Ryoko excused herself one last time, and promptly hung up. 

Takumi after searching all over the loft, ran down the street to his family's new apartment. Going up the stairs two at a time, he was out of breath and hugging his sides in pain as he opened the pent house door clumsily. 

"Hi Takumi! We are getting ready. How do I look?" Mihoshi asked as she twirled around for him. Showing of her tight jeans and pearl sweater.

"Mihoshi where's Tenchi?"

"In the living room. How do I look?" Mihoshi asked as Takumi walked by past her.

"Tenchi. Come on man, Catara is on the line with Kukune."

Tenchi who had been watching television with Sasami stood up immediately.

"What right now?"

"Yeah come on."

Both men ran down the flight of stairs. Once or twice, Takumi was a hair widths close to tripping over his feet and hurling himself down the stairs. Probably breaking some very important bones in the process. Yet as he looked ahead to see how Tenchi was fairing, he couldn't believe how agile he was. 

He practically flew down the stairs. And compared to his own hard breathing and wheezing, Tenchi gracefully moved down the street and disappeared in the loft just as Takumi reached the cross walk. In awe at Tenchi's athletic abilities. Tenchi did often meditate and practice some sort of sport with a wooden sword of some kind, but Takumi was truly surprised at how fit he really was.   


"Tenchi! Where the hell have you been?" Kukune asked as Tenchi entered the kitchen. 

"Across the street." He looked at Kukune who was flipping through a magazine on the breakfast table, and then looked at the phone who hung quietly against the wall.

He was too late.

"What did she say?"

Kukune sighed. "She's not coming. If you ask me, she knew you were doing something… she seemed reluctant to talk at length with me."

"She's not coming…" Tenchi whispered to himself. "She's not coming." He repeated with more emotion in his voice. 

"Tenchi are you okay?"

"You know it's just like her to shut herself of when she's afraid. She's always done it, when she was too close to exposing what she truly felt to me." Tenchi huffed and paced around the kitchen. With each step, his anger seemed to grow in leaps and bounds,

making his chest heave up and down, and his fist clench up into tight balls. 

"Every time things get too intense, she backs out. How the hell did she expect me to fall for her when she never let me see the real person behind her facade? She's so infuriating!" Tenchi ran agitated hands through his hair, almost forgetting completely that Kukune was witnessing to his emotional outbreak, until she spoke quietly.

"What she needs Tenchi, is for you to be her friend."

**__**

The old pond

A frog jumps in

The sound of water

~ Basho

****


	14. Irony is a Foul Lady

* Sea of Change -- Chapter Fourteen,  
  
* Copyright 2002 - Malena  
  
* If you have not read the other chapters, this will not make much sense, go back.  
  
* If you have read the other chapters --- I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far, and glad that you are actually reading this instead of skipping it to get on with the chapter.  
  
Have a mind all your own.  
  
* Submit your work -- http://www.hostultra.com/archives * Please read - and - review .  
  
  
  
Chapter: 14 Irony is a Foul Lady  
  
  
  
Always laugh when you can, It is cheap medicine. Lord Byron  
  
  
  
Tokyo University's art department was one of the best of the country. Any artist, from art to sculpture, photography, music and anything in between would tell you that in order to meet the right people, go to T-of-U. A lot of the best artist had made their humble beginnings here. Added their grain of salt to Japan's prestigious university. Awhile back, wanting to exhibit it's student works exclusively, T-of-U built it's own gallery next to it's department building. One whose architects - at the time of its inauguration - were influenced heavily like the whole of Japan, by Europe. The gallery was styled in a heterogeneous mix of brick and bamboo, paper walls and concrete. A monstrosity of a building that displayed beautifully Japans merger with the outside world. It's first offering of cultural expansion and if not integration, acceptance of different customs and ideals. Due to the vast history this department had, it's students affectionately nicknamed it 'Edo Hall'. Back when Japan was ruled completely by Emperors and it was beginning to walk away from China's influential shadow, Tokyo was known as Edo, and Japan was leaving its childish ways behind, developing itself as a nation and culture that now cannot be confused, mistaken for, or thought of as anything but Japanese.  
  
In this building Kukune found herself one cool evening, overlooking Edo Gallery's main hall, where a round number of thirty of the university's best artist where gathered to begin the national campaign to 'Beautify the Nation'.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Kukune looked at the crowd assembled with unease and cleared her throat before trying again to capture their attention again. "Excuse me please. Excuse me."  
  
One or two people from the crowd stopped and looked up at her, but seeing the rest of the crowd continue with their own conversations, they soon lost interest. Kukune frowned and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. The photographer in charge of the whole campaign was due to arrive half and hour ago and they weren't even ready yet. She eyed the crowd with the deadliest stare she could muster, and sighed, as it had no effect what so ever on any of them. Her eyes raked the crowd once more. She froze and unconsciously gasped as she caught the mayor cause of her problems. Takumi, the class clown as he was affectionately nicknamed during junior high, was in the middle of a throng of people. Saying something, anything. Kukune could not overhear due to her distance, but mainly due to all the noise these people made when they were nervous.  
  
* How will I be able to pull this of successfully when I can't even get them to shut up! * Kukune thought to herself.  
  
She had unanimously been voted head artist, and had the prestigious task of communicating with the powers that be herself. This whole "Beautifying the Nation" campaign was an idea straight from the head of the empress, a person Kukune personally admired. And as much as she looked up to her, she knew the Empress was a deadly force to be reckoned with. If this came out below her standards... Kukune shuddered at the thought. She was snapped out of her daze by a gentle nudge.  
  
"Want me to help?" Tenchi cam up behind her and asked sincerely as he looked at the crowd, especially Takumi who was now competing for the crowd's attention with an even louder Mihoshi.  
  
"No, I can do it. It's just that I hate it when a woman gets serious and asks for something to be done, they usually call her a bitch." Kukune's eyes widened slightly. Had she thought that out loud? Tenchi chuckled and nodded in understanding, stepping back a little to give her dominance over the small wooden podium. As she inhaled quick amounts of air, she absentmindedly thought how good Tenchi was getting in bringing out her real thoughts and feelings. Before, it was her who decided when and where she would divulge any information about herself, but lately ... Lately; it had been the other way around. And the thing is, Kukune didn't think he did it on purpose. It was just so relaxing being around him. She didn't have to worry or figure him out like she did with most men. He offered himself to you without playing any games, making you feel that you were all he cared about, at least for that brief moment. Yet ... Kukune knew he indeed was holding something back, and she was absolutely sure he kept that side of himself hidden even from most of his family. It didn't bother her that he wouldn't show her this enigmatic part of himself. Kukune understood all too well that people need something to hang on to that is for themselves only, but that didn't keep her from wondering just the same. * If only that geisha would have had more patience with Tenchi. He would have given her the world. She doesn't deserve him.*  
  
She braced herself to capture the crowd's attention with a hell of a shout, but the knocking of the huge studio doors beat her to it. All artists assembled became quiet in one swift moment, and Kukune was left with a slight ringing in her ears. They all looked at each other, and then at Kukune, awaiting her orders.  
  
* Oh ... so now they want to listen. * She thought exasperatedly with a very obvious roll of her eyes.  
  
A second knock and she approached the door, looking behind her quickly and motioning with her hands to the crowd to relax and look natural. She wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. It wasn't in her nature to fail, and with that she opened the door, ready to kiss the ass of whomever snobby photographer the empress had deemed talented enough for the campaign.  
  
What she found was a tall, thin man over fifty, with a fantastically white, magician's beard. He was encased in dark, cotton robes that contrasted with the white of his beard spectacularly. She smiled and bowed, unknowingly taking in a whiff of his cologne. He smelled like cognac and cookies, a very exotic, and altogether pleasant smell.  
  
"I am very honored to finally meet you Miyamoto, Basho. Your name proceeds- "  
  
"Please, please call me Basho." He interrupted with a raise of his hand.  
  
Kukune frowned slightly. She had practiced this meeting for a week, and had even prepared a haiku for the occasion, knowing any artist would eat it up.  
  
"And your name Miss...?" He asked.  
  
Kukune's eyes widened and she alarmingly realized she had been silent for a while.  
  
"Where are my manners? I am Kukune, head artist and if you need anything, please feel free to ask. Anything at all, I am at your total disposal." Kukune bowed again, pleased with herself.  
  
"Well ... there is one thing." Kukune looked up and nodded, eager to please. Basho followed her eager nods with a small smile. "Could we go inside? I have been nursing a cold for the past few days, and with winter sneaking up on autumn-"  
  
"Oh yes! I am sorry, please come in." Kukune mentally kicked herself. She was so nervous that her common sense had jumped out the window when she wasn't looking.  
  
She closed the door and took the lead, explaining to him where each hallway led, and offering the names of the artists whose works already hung on the walls. All Miyamoto, Basho did was nod and hum to himself as she explained this and that to him. Kukune was at a nerves end, not knowing whether all that humming meant he was speechless at the talent or that he was biting his tongue to keep from insulting each and everyone of them. She ran out of hallways, and they were fast approaching the main room, where all the other artists where assembled, waiting quietly for them. Kukune strained her ears, trying to hear any memory of the chaos that enclosed the main room just seconds before he had knocked on the door.  
  
As she introduced him to the group, all they did was stand, hands clasped tightly behind their backs. Kukune could have sworn they were all holding their breath, even Takumi who always made fun of famous people, seemed taken aback with Miyamoto, Basho.  
  
Basho looked completely at ease with all the staring and smiled jovially, but that only helped to stiffen the crowd even more. * They look like the Terracotta soldiers in China. * Kukune thought. There were some stifled coughs before a rift on the crowd occurred. After some slight rustling and whispering, Tenchi made his way from the thick crowd and extended his hand, with a slight bow of his head. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Miyamoto Basho. I hope you will be pleased with our work here." Basho smiled and returned his handshake heartily. Kukune sighed and smiled. Leave it to Tenchi to break the thickest of ice. Taking his lead, slowly one by one artists approached Basho, bowing and expressing their admiration for his work. After all, Basho's shots of the Japanese country side and it's people were famous all throughout the world. It was truly a gift he had decided to accept the job and work with them.  
  
"Never knew a bunch of shyer people in my life, and that includes the Sendai's who avoid strangers at all costs." Basho smiled and surveyed the room, before sitting down in one of the chairs strategically placed on the side of a long, oval table. The intrusive table would not be there on the opening night of the exposition, but Kukune knew they would be working many a long night, and the oval table provided a perfect symbol for everyone's equality in the project; a sort of King Arthur and the Round Table trick.  
  
"Okay, first things first. Let's order some sushi, I'm starving." Some random cheers could be heard through the crowd.  
  
*Maybe working with this man won't be as uncomfortable as I had imagined it would be.* Kukune thought as she politely asked Ayeka to order the food for the group.  
  
"How long will you need to take the necessary photos Basho-san?" Takumi asked respectfully after the group had taken more than three hours in getting to know one another while they ate dinner.  
  
"Well... Kukune showed me some of your finished works-"  
  
Kukune instinctively tensed her body. She sensed Basho had a catastrophic 'but' coming up, and she was sure he would politely say he hated everything. But nobody would have known it by just looking at her. Her face was serene, with a very gentle smile adorning her face. There was a faint blush of lipstick that had faded with the sushi they had all just eaten.  
  
"But..."  
  
* There it is. *  
  
"... I not only want to capture the work itself, but the process."  
  
The entire room was silent, all sitting on the edge of their seats, hanging unto his every word, yet not fully understanding what he wanted from them.  
  
"I have found over the years that part of the magic is the process the artist goes through in creating. Be it a painting, sculpture, that perfect photograph. I think if I can manage to capture that, it will make the whole world take notice of the immense talent Japan has, but has never been fully exploited." Basho paused, judging whether these people understood what he was going for. Judging their stupefied expressions, they were more a pack of wild horses running at full speed, yet running to they have no idea what. Basho sighed despite himself.  
  
"A photograph is basically freezing a moment in time, a good photograph tells a story. You guys know the saying, 'A photograph tells a thousands words'. A great photograph imprints a defining moment in the subjects existence. I would like for you all to restart the thinking process in your respective art. I want to capture the toil, sweat, and tears any artist goes through in order to make that perfect something. If there is no emotion in the photo, only a painting, what will that communicate with the audience? Absolutely nothing."  
  
A man about twenty years of age spoke up. "But we only have three months left. I don't know about the rest, but it took me months to finish the works I have." There was a rumble of agreement all throughout the room.  
  
"I understand all the effort it takes, but just bare with me. Lets give my idea a try. If we have not progressed significantly by the end of December, we'll drop the idea and do something else." The room changed tempo and there began a wave of hushed whispers of approval.  
  
"We are near the end of November and opening night is on February..." Takumi made some calculations in his head, leaving his sentence hanging in the air.  
  
"My job will not be fully finished until the end of the exhibition night. I think taking a few pictures of that day will add a definite feel of completion to the project."  
  
Kukune who had been observing the crowd, nodded to herself. "So what do you say guys? I think Basho's idea is very clever."  
  
Everybody nodded and Basho smiled while he slurped his tea with a straw.  
  
"There is one other thing that I must insist on. A fundamental rule that can make or break this whole thing. You only work at night, when me," Basho dug under his shawls and showed his camera to the room. " And my camera are present."  
  
He grinned while everyone laughed.  
  
"I expect for us to spend entire nights here... so please manage your time wisely. I'm a pretty easygoing guy. If you can't make it a certain night, just call me twelve hours in advance. I will leave my number with Kukune. And ... I know you might not feel like painting anything a certain night, or feel all possible ideas escape you, but still come and paint. Even if it's just scribbling, something magical might happen." He winked at the group and clapped his hands excitedly as he stood up and began positioning his camera.  
  
"Alright, lets get started!"  
  
** ** ** **  
  
The main room was full of noise, much like it had been hours earlier. Only now, instead of nervous, nonstop chatter, it was more of a motivated, excited talk. One that seemingly echoed all through out, infecting it's victims with a case of severe optimism. It was this environment Ayeka found herself wandering in. Feeling lonely, out of place, and a bother. Ayeka walked slowly, with her hands clasped together, and quietly observed the different artists begin anew their work. She sighed and continued walking, wishing she felt even one ounce of the eagerness they felt. Her eyes raked the crowd, seeking even a tiny glimpsed of light blue ponytails that would tell her where her little sister was located. Instead of a visual image, she instead heard a high-pitched giggle followed by a wail of a laugh. No doubt in Ayeka's mind it belonged to the blonde galaxy police officer. Mixed with all these giggles and laughter, there echoed a deep, low chuckle. Ayeka subconsciously stopped walking and strained her ears to recognize the sound. All the while her eyes still roamed around from face to face, looking for her sister. She finally spotted them in the far left corner. Mihoshi was sitting enticingly on a stool. One hand on her hip, the other saucily touching her hair, while Sasami continued to giggle from behind the easel. The low, deep chuckle belonged to Tenchi, who just nodded once in a while with a tilt of his head, as Sasami talked in length about Ayeka knew not what. He kept his eyes on Mihoshi and the hand holding the bamboo brush moved a mile a minute.  
  
She sighed loudly at the scene in front of her. All three of them looked so happy and excited. Ayeka liked art; she could spend entire days roaming the halls of museums, like she would often be prone to do in Jurai. Ayeka especially liked portraits of people. As a child she would be able to concoct the person's life story just by the simple portrait. When Sasami was a mere baby, just trying out her legs at walking, Ayeka would take her to the museums, and while Sasami drooled and stumbled around, enjoying the cool marble under her feet, Ayeka would tell her the stories she had made up about each painting.  
  
Looking back at the memory, Ayeka doubted Sasami remembered. That realization hit Ayeka like a ton of bricks. How could a memory mean so much to one person and nothing the other? Ayeka sighed again, and turned her head away disgusted by the laughing site of her family. Sometimes too much happiness could get sickening.  
  
Click!  
  
Ayeka was brought out of her thoughts with a flash of light that hit her face, and made her eyes see tiny spots of green and red.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Ayeka squinted and blushed as she realized Miyamoto; Basho had just taken a picture of her. * I will probably look like an oaf. *  
  
"It's alright." Ayeka unconsciously straightened her hair with the palms of her hands.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am you look beautiful." Basho said to ease her mind.  
  
Ayeka was caught of guard. She didn't know whether to be pleased or enraged at his comment. On one hand, of course she was beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. On the other hand, no one in a long, long time had given her a compliment so heartfelt and seemingly honest. The most she had gotten where nods of approval from her sister. Ayeka realized just how much she missed being at least for one moment the center of attention. She used to be in the spotlight all the time back when Ryoko still lived in Okayama. Back then; everything had been about her, well about the both of them. And the best compliment anyone had ever given her came one night in Tokyo, when she could not control the flow of tears cascading down her face. She had just discovered Tenchi was happily involved with another girl, she concluded that he had now truly forgotten about her. Waking up in the morning, with her face puffy from crying and her cheeks and nose red, she took one look in the mirror and muttered something demeaning about herself. She had no idea that Ryoko was behind her. "Don't ever say that princess." Ryoko had spoken up with a stern but gentle voice, one that Ryoko had never used on her, until then.  
  
"But look at me Ryoko. I'm ugly. Who would ever want a woman that looks like this? No wonder Tenchi left."  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "Wait.. Wait a minute. Don't go into conclusions when we don't know exactly what is going on with Tenchi and that girl. As for you."  
  
Ayeka looked up at her, tired of fighting, she waited for her insult with all her beautiful dignity, that made self assured woman that she was, absent  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Ayeka's mouth hung open, and she wheezed through her nose. Has Ryoko just said that she thinks I'm beautiful? Ayeka searched her features, trying to catch any indication of a lie, but Ryoko had answered her with no fault in her speech or manner. Ayeka sniffed as Ryoko chuckled while handing her a tissue.  
  
"If I were a guy Ayeka." She looked her up and down with a slow, penetrating look. "The things I would do to you."  
  
When those words rolled of her tongue, Ayeka stared back at her, totally stunned. Ayeka's face burned with embarrassment, but not the one you get when you fall down the stair while everyone is watching. It's the one you get when you don't know what to say to someone you might . Ayeka banished the thought before it had a chance to turn into something else. Though Ryoko probably knew where Ayeka's thoughts were heading. She laughed and turned around, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to the bath, see you at work princess."  
  
Nothing ever came of it. We found Tenchi and our normal life in Okayama resumed with no problems. Yet I think I'll never be able to forget the look she gave me.  
  
"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Basho nudged her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka squinted and for a few moments closed her eyes, trying to regain her bearing.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you."  
  
"It's okay." She focused on his face and smiled. "I'm alright, you just caught me of guard, but I'm okay."  
  
Basho examined her flushed cheeks with worry, and Ayeka laughed. "Really Miyamoto, Basho I'm fine."  
  
He looked her in the eyes once more before he nodded and smiled himself. "You gave me quite a scare  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
(One week later)  
  
"Wow Catara-san. When you said apartment, you should have mentioned an apartment that my entire house could fit in, twice over."  
  
Ryoko grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Slipped my mind."  
  
"Mmm." Mayuri answered as curiosity got the better of her and she started wandering through the living room and adjoining dining room. "I didn't know you liked western style furniture Catara?" She observed as she ran her fingertips lightly on the back of a King Louis styled chair.  
  
"It doesn't bother me. And after eight hours straight of kneeling in the teahouses, those chairs are bliss." Ryoko smiled at Mayuri's awed expression. "Come on, let me show you your room."  
  
Mayuri followed Ryoko to a spectacularly styled room. High ceilings that could give you a nose bleed if you looked at them long enough. The bed, not futon, was so big you could probably sleep in it an entire week and not hit the same spot twice. The carpet in the room felt like silk under your feet, and Mayuri sighed as she curled and uncurled her toes.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Mayuri looked at Ryoko with a crazed expression and snorted despite herself. "Of course I like. Who wouldn't? This looks like a room where the Emperor himself would sleep."  
  
Ryoko giggled and shook her head. "Your close, but wrong. This room was styled after a design some king in France had made for his mistress. They say, he kept her hidden here for years on end, and the love that enclosed the walls could burst and often did in catastrophic fires which engulfed the entire city at times." Ryoko informed Mayuri with a powerful tone of storyteller in her.  
  
"Nice story Cat." She looked around the room again and grinned. "So what you are basically saying is that this room ... will be for..." Mayuri swirled her hips slightly with a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So why am I in here?  
  
Ryoko shrugged and flipped her long, flowing hair to one side while walking to the bed. "Thought you would enjoy sleeping in a room with so much history. Seeing that you were the one to lend me all those history books back in Kyoto." Ryoko kept her face carefully relaxed, seemingly carefree in her answer. She did not want Mayuri to know that Ryoko was pulling out all the stops to get her two friends together. Even if a reproduction of some old room seemed ridiculous, it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Perhaps this old lover's room would be the drop that over flowed the glass, bringing Homino and Mayuri together?  
  
As Mayuri began talking about this and that, Ryoko's mind took the liberty to wander. Mostly on how she would tell her friend she was actually staying in the pent house meant to host parties, and the family really lived one floor down.  
  
I won't leave her alone up here though. I'll take the room down the hall, and maybe we can finally put this apartment to use with ... a party! That's what its for right? A nice intimate... no, rather a fabulously lavish party, with nothing but the most important men! I'll have to make sure that Mayuri's danna is still on his trip and well away from Japan. And I will invite... Ryoko stood up straighter on the bed, while Mayuri kept on talking away. She began counting down her soon-to-be guests with a devilish grin.  
  
I already know who will accept. I have him hanging from my pinky. Then of course I will have to extend invitations to his circle that include Atsumori, Eisaku, Josuke-san, Kiyohira, and Zenko-san. All of them are bores except for Yukimati. He is a nice man, too nice to be friends with that bunch of rats. Also, of course I'll invite Joyoni-ji-san. I owe him for inviting me to his house. Plus, if he comes it will make me look that much better. It's always nice to be surrounded by powerful people. I know by personal experience. You start hanging around with idiots; within two days you're just as idiotic or more so. Now if you indulge yourself with the right people, well then there are no limits.  
  
"Catara? Catara-san are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Catara! I just told you my deepest, darkest secret and you weren't listening."  
  
"No you didn't" Ryoko answered with a narrowing of her eyes.  
  
"How would you know? You weren't paying attention. Now you will never know what I said."  
  
Ryoko cocked her eyebrow. "You were saying something about changing your kimono from pink to black or blue or something."  
  
Mayuri bit her lip. * She was listening, but only accidentally. Her mind was focused on something else. I wonder ... *  
  
"So Catara... How is the atmosphere here? I mean in the teahouses?"  
  
"The men here are no different than the men in Kyoto if that's what you mean." Ryoko answered casually.  
  
"What about the geisha? Are they giving you a hard time?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head as she examined a strand of her hair. "Not really. The way the geisha back in Kyoto told me they would be, I half expected a lynching to have taken place by now."  
  
"Really?" Mayuri asked. "Your lucky then. I have heard some horror stories about a geisha wanting to change cities the way you did."  
  
"I didn't change cities Mayuri-san. It's just my engagements here have prolonged my stay. I am very eager to return to Kyoto, this city doesn't exactly inspire good memories from me."  
  
Mayuri cocked her eyebrow with curiosity. If it had been any other person, Mayuri knew just what to say to find out why Tokyo held unpleasant memories for them, but with Ryoko... She was even better than her in dragging stuff out of people without them noticing, plus she knew all the tricks and would be on to her like moth's to a flame.  
  
There it is again! That acute ringing in my mind. only three people in the entire universe have been able to make me feel like this. Ryoko had been feeling strange for the past few days. Ever since Fei, Ryo-ohki, and her had taken that trip to see the stars. She had felt odd in her skin. Like she was being watched. It had been then that she felt a pressure in her mind. Kind of when you let your leg fall asleep and you only notice what has happened when you feel that sharp tingling overcome your skin. That's how Ryoko felt with her mind. Like she was waking it up from a long period of lethargy.  
  
Snap out of it Catara. You're just being paranoid. To stress her point to her doubting mind, she suddenly asked, "Are you planning to entertain while you practice for the theater?"  
  
"Well I wasn't going to, but since you said it really isn't anything like the horror stories we have been told, why not? There are plenty of rich men here too." Mayuri giggled while revealing her fan from her obi and delicately fanning herself with it.  
  
"Sorry about the lack of air conditioning, with an apartment this big, it would take a small fortune just to keep half of it cool."  
  
Mayuri nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fortunately it's fall, and the nights here are delicious. Remind me to take you with me on Thursday Mayuri, there's a party that you won't want to miss."  
  
"Who's the host?" Mayuri asked curiously.  
  
Ryoko grinned and shrugged her shoulders seductively as she stood up. "I would tell you... but then again I don't feel like it." Ryoko's grin got bigger as Mayuri rolled her eyes.  
  
Mayuri had fed Ryoko those same lines one day back in Kyoto when she had managed to get them invited to a party thrown by the elected official of the Gion district. Neither Mayuri nor Ryoko cared a grain of rice about the elected official, but the stepbrother of the second cousin of the emperor had offered the outer gardens of the Emperor's Kyoto Estate for the party. And the curiosity to contemplate the same gardens that the Emperor, however little, had contemplated himself was too much of a temptation for Mayuri to pass up. She had been a little mad, when at arriving at the famous gates leading to the gardens; Ryoko had been only pleasantly surprised. And that was only because one of Kyoto's most famous waku poets was going to be in attendance. Her eyes lid up when she heard that, but anything Mayuri said about the Emperor, it seemed it went in one ear and out the other. Or rather it didn't go in at all. That lack of respect could lead up to trouble for a geisha, especially one who was as a beautiful as she was outspoken.  
  
"I have to go." Ryoko said with a groan. "I hope Uncle Basho doesn't need me to work too hard tonight, I'm planning to catch up on my lessons."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The Koto. I have an appointment on Saturday, and the Koto would be the best thing for sleepy Yakumina."  
  
"Yakumina's in Tokyo!" Mayuri said in surprise from her sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Yup. And the worst thing is, no matter how much he yawns and doses off in his 'sleeping lotus position', he still asks for me in every tea house we happen to be in together."  
  
"Ug! I feel for you Cat-san, I really do. There is nothing worse for a geisha than an apparently bored man."  
  
"Tell me about it. The way he yawns I'm surprised insects haven't permanently taken residence in his mouth." Ryoko only half joked. "The other night I was dangerously close to spending another boorish evening with him. Thankfully the mistress of the teahouse warned me before I took off my zori, and I was able to slip back out without being noticed."  
  
"I can just imagine you Cat-san. Ducking your way out of the teahouse. Dressed in one of those beautiful kimono of yours." Mayuri chuckled.  
  
"Keep laughing Mayuri." Ryoko dared. "Yakumina probably already knows your in Tokyo. It will only be a matter of time before he asks for you too."  
  
Mayuri gasped and grimaced at the same time. "Your right Cat-san, but I'm here for the theater. As long as he doesn't know where I'm staying, I should be able to avoid him." Mayuri paused and narrowed her eyes at Ryoko's innocent nod of her head.  
  
"Unless someone tells him where I am staying... Catara you wouldn't. Would you?"  
  
"Of course not Mayuri-san! What are friends for?" Mayuri relaxed.  
  
"But if he happened to ask..."  
  
"You'll say you don't know." Mayuri finished for her.  
  
"How could I possibly? Yakumina is such a good man, a man a geisha is incapable of lying to."  
  
"Catara! You just finished telling me how you left a teahouse just to not spend an evening with that good man of yours. Besides, when have you ever told the truth to a man? When has any geisha told the truth while entertaining?" Mayuri coursed her arms over her chest annoyingly. Ryoko's eyes took in Mayuri's body posture, giving her a sly smile that if she were a cat, would send waves of mice scampering to get a away.  
  
"That's because most of the men out there are rats Mayuri."  
  
Mayuri opened her mouth to retort, but closed it unwillingly. She was to going to win this one. "You are not going to let me get out of this will you."  
  
Ryoko bowed her head with the same sly smile, then she walked out of the door of the bedroom, calling out behind her, "Serla will be up soon to say hello."  
  
Ryoko heard frantic shuffling coming out of Mayuri's new bedroom and she smiled to herself. Serla had been Mayuri's big sister, and she always strove to look her best for Serla.  
  
Opening the door to her other apartment one floor down, Ryoko couldn't suppress a groan. * Now to help Uncle Basho. * Ryoko grimaced inwardly at the thought of spending another evening out. Any night she spent at home with Ryo-ohki and Miki were a gift from Tsunami herself, and those fun filled nights were becoming rarer than hearing a cricket chirp in the the dead of winter.  
  
"Oh well." Ryoko sighed to herself and dragged her feet slightly as she got nearer to Basho's home studio. "Hope something interesting happens tonight, I don't think I will be able to keep from yawning otherwise."  
  
"Well look who we have here-"  
  
Ryoko raised a quizzical eyebrow at Basho and shrugged innocently.  
  
"The geisha sending Tokyo into a whirlwind with her mere presence."  
  
Ryoko chuckled and bowed elegantly. Looking up while in her bent over position, she blew her annoying bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "You always know what to say to make a girl feel special Uncle."  
  
Ryoko glanced around the room while she straightened her skirt. Now that she knew for sure she wasn't entertaining tonight, she could finally enjoy wearing regular clothing. It had been so long, she felt self-conscious as she strode around the apartment in a black skirt that reached just below her knees, a tight white turtleneck, and flat Peking Opera styled ballet shoes. Basho's studio was a completely organized mess. Mess because to the untrained eye that's exactly what it appeared to be. Rolls of film made their lazy way across the floor. Clothing lines connected to each other and then to the walls, making the studio have a spider web feel. On many of those cloth lines, countless photographs hung to dry. Dripping chemical juices on the tatami mats strategically placed under them. Near the back of the room, a metal table was placed, with no less that six large cooking trays filled with greenish, bluish, all together coppery liquid. To top all this off, when you were in the studio, it was so dark, you were prone to ruin your shoes with the chemicals on the floor, or maybe slip and fall on one of those countless rolls of film, or if you were careful enough to avoid any of these catastrophes, Basho would trap you for hours on end, showing you his multi volumes of photos. The socket used for a lamp, was replaced by a conservative red light bulb, which at least for Ryoko, made the room that mish more pleasant. Her eyes always could adjust more easily to darkness than to light.  
  
Ryoko smiled and sighed as she carefully tiptoed over everything, and seeing no chairs in sight, sat down on the edge of the metal table while Basho offered her a sip of his tea.  
  
"No thanks." She looked around once more and the developing photos on hanging on one of the cloth lines on the wall caught her attention. They were the first batch of Basho's newest project. They were still fresh, but Ryoko could clearly see the beginnings outlines of a face in one of them. Ryoko leaned in and narrowed her eyes. This person looked familiar, but then again, lately she had met handfuls of people. More than even she could remember. Basho shuffling on her right, made Ryoko remember why exactly she was in here in the first place.  
  
"I have a surprise for you dear uncle."  
  
Basho coughed and smiled behind his handkerchief, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Ryoko smiled and shrugged her shoulders, suddenly overcome with shyness. "Me... Tonight I am making true my promise of helping you out. So... for the next eight hours or so. I'm all yours."  
  
"Perfect! You are a mind reader my dear girl. I was just lamenting on how this cold is slowing me down immensely. And now you come in like a ray of sunshine."  
  
Ryoko, who was basking in his praise, frowned at the mention of his persistent cold. "Have you gone to see a doctor yet?"  
  
"Haven't had the time." Basho waved off her concern and began to shove several items into a leather bag.  
  
"Take this. Do you remember what I taught you about these?" Basho asked as he handed her a case with a box camera.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Basho coughed again and waved his hands in the air, mocking anger. "Don't you start Cat. I have two women back in the house pestering me to go see a doctor, not you too."  
  
Ryoko bit her lip, she had only noticed Basho's cold yesterday, and she felt guilty. "What's so awful about doctors that you do anything to avoid one?"  
  
Basho sighed as he realized Ryoko wasn't going to let this one slide. "I don't believe in doctors. All those chemicals are not good for the body."  
  
"What are you talking about Uncle? Those chemicals are what cure you." Ryoko answered outraged, and, even though she hated admitting it, a little insulted. She had always been good in math, science, chemistry... And for someone to tell her that all that meant nothing, well that was an insult to the scientist in her. Basho grunted in response and zipped up his bag.  
  
Ryoko frowned and look down at what she was holding. The box camera she had used to photograph cicada trees back in Kyoto. That was Basho's fist lesson to her, about light and subject. Ryoko smacked her mouth in annoyance at his bullheadedness. Didn't he see? He could die! Humans were such fragile beings. Ryoko could not handle loosing someone so important to her, not again.  
  
"What about this Uncle? I know of a Shinto priest that used to be a doctor, we will go see him tomorrow and he can take a look at your cold?" Ryoko used the softest tone possible. The one she reserved when all else had failed and she needed a 'yes' from someone.  
  
"You are relentless you know that my dear?" Basho asked rhetorically. Ryoko nodded and smiled while she stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Now lets get a move on, we're late and time waits for no man!"  
  
"Or woman." Ryoko added with a sly grin as she threw the camera over her shoulder and wrapped herself snuggly in one of Basho's thick shawls.  
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"You know Mihoshi, the captain keeps asking about you. You asked for a sick leave over a month ago, are you coming back to work at all?" Kyone asked her old partner quietly as they gathered once more in 'Edo Gallery'.  
  
Mihoshi frowned and looked at her hands. It was true, after her visit with Ryoko; Mihoshi had decided that the original allure of serving in the galaxy police no longer held its luster for her. After long deliberation on her part, she made up her mind to take some time off. She had hoped to visit Ryoko again; it was always fun to be around her, something exciting was bound to occur. After a few days and with no contact with her, Mihoshi's mind began to wander into other endeavors. She had demurely asked Tenchi for a canvas and some paints, thinking art might be the thing for her. After two strokes of the brush she began was dozing off. After, she had asked Ayeka for some suggestions to pass the time while on 'sick leave'. Ayeka was just as lost as she was, and together no one benefited. Mihoshi toyed with the idea of asking Kyone for advice, but as she approached her during a cool evening, Kyone was sitting in front of the T.V dedicatedly cleaning her pistol, Mihoshi realized Kyone's whole life was the galaxy police, and Mihoshi could tell she was hurt by Mihoshi's decision. * It's not that I don't want to be a galaxy police officer anymore. but that's all I have ever been. What if my true calling is something else but I never find out because of my work? *  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry! Guess I wasn't listening. What did you say Kyone?" Mihoshi lied.  
  
"Nothing." Kyone almost whispered with downcast eyes.  
  
"Hmm. Basho's late today." Ayeka came up behind the two women while looking at her watch.  
  
"He'll be here." Mihoshi stated confidently as all three women headed to Tenchi's small made up studio in the far end of the gallery.  
  
"We brought refreshments!" Kyone said to Tenchi and Sasami while Ayeka opened the bag of plastic cups with her teeth.  
  
"I'm so thirsty!" Sasami laughed at the trouble Ayeka was having with the bag.  
  
"How's my painting going?" Mihoshi asked excitedly to Tenchi. She had felt honored when he had asked her to pose for him, especially after the whole hospital fiasco. She was glad Tenchi had forgiven her for not telling him about Ryoko.  
  
"I think I need you to sit for me a couple of hours more, and then I can take it from there." Tenchi said as he began choosing the brushes he would be working with tonight. "Have you seen Basho-san? He made me promise not to start working on it until he arrived." Tenchi asked the girls.  
  
"He hasn't arrived Lord Tenchi. Perhaps you can get started on another one before hand."  
  
"Uh-uh Ayeka. Remember Basho's rule? No one paints until he and his camera get here." Sasami reminded her as she eyed her filling cup thanks to Kyone.  
  
"Thanks Kyone." Sasami said as she gulped down the soda.  
  
"Not so fast Sasami, you'll get a stomach ache."  
  
"Sorry." Sasami said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"These brushes still have chunks of paint on them." Tenchi said to no one as his fingers ran through the fine hairs. "I'll have to go wash them."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
Tenchi looked up and smiled. "Thanks Ayeka."  
  
She had been quiet the past week, and Tenchi had no idea on how to help her or what as wrong. He sighed inwardly at her apparent change; glad she was coming out of her sad mood.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"This is the place you have been coming to these past few days?" Ryoko asked in disbelief as she closed the car door behind her. "It's huge!"  
  
Basho sniffled and chuckled at the same time. "That's the university my dear. I've been spending my nights there." He pointed to a drastically smaller building to her right. Ryoko cocked her eyebrow confused. "What kind of weird building is that? They couldn't make up their minds on how to built it?"  
  
Basho laughed and motioned for her to follow him. She hooked her arm with his and they walked briskly. "Only you would criticize a work of Gideoshi's."  
  
"Gideoshi? Yoson Gideoshi?" Basho nodded. "He built this? It doesn't look like his style at all." Ryoko observed the building with amusement.  
  
"Artist's license I suppose, but if you think the outside is weird, just wait. The inside it's just as bizarre. One hall lined with Doric columns, the other with rice paper doors." He opened the door, and Ryoko could hear the radio playing and a couple of unknown voices sing along. Ryoko looked over at Basho quickly, observing the change in him as he deposited his shawls on a chair and prepared his camera. He looked so excited. Ryoko smiled along and threw her shawls on top of his. Hooking her camera's belt over her neck and using it as a necklace. She would take his lead in the photography department.  
  
"Now for you to meet Japan's finest." Basho bragged as he pointed out several self-made studios along the way to the main hall where most of the artists had set up.  
  
Ryoko, not being able to ignore her geisha training, even for a normal outing like this, had her eyes downcast whenever a painter made eye contact with her. Yet she couldn't control the sly smile that crept on her face as she glimpsed their astonished faces at realizing who she was. * I haven't lost my touch. * Ryoko thought with glee.  
  
"Now the rules are you don't stop shooting that camera. Shoot everything and anything you think is interesting. I have-" Basho looked through his bag, "twelve rolls of film. We'll divide them in half."  
  
He revealed a handful of film and handed it sloppily to Ryoko who caught unawares dropped about half on the floor.  
  
"Please, let me get that for you." A man said, whom Ryoko could only guess was in the middle of a painting since his jeans and shirt were covered with smudges of paint, that not excluding his face and arms where the sleeves were rolled up. Ryoko smiled relieved and moved to the side, as he got on all fours to chase after the rolls of film.  
  
"Here you go geisha." He said holding the films with both hands, as one would when catching rainwater.  
  
Ryoko bowed in appreciation and one by one hid the film in her skirt's deep pockets. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Bokkai." He said proudly and bowed in a very showy kind of way, extending his arms as if he was holding up heavy yards of lace away from his face, a move entirely feminine. Ryoko stared, realizing his cheeks were flushed and his lips shown in a very unnatural way. * Lip-gloss and rouge, and it doesn't look half bad. * Ryoko thought impressed.  
  
"You've met Bokkai I see. I knew you two would get along." Basho interrupted Ryoko's musings with a grin. "But you have a lot more people to meet."  
  
Ryoko nodded and continued to follow Basho down the hall as he talked a mile a minute. Not really paying attention to what he was saying, but observing the types of people he had been socializing with.  
  
* These people look .*  
  
Most of the artists were already setting up their easels for the night. Brushes hung in loose canvas bags in the edges of the easel. Some had brought small couches, pillows, radios, televisions. anything that might make their workspace more comfortable. Bokkai's own studio was divided from the rest by a huge curtain draped over the three easels, giving the appearance of a tepee or a small fort.  
  
"Nice place you got here Bokkai." Ryoko snuck her head in within the curtain opening and eyed his unfinished canvas with puzzlement. Must be a disciple of Picassos, Ryoko thought absently.  
  
"What do you think?" Bokkai asked her with a nod towards his canvas. Ryoko sat down on the only stool currently available inside his tepee as Bokkai turned on the desk lamp.  
  
"Sorry." Bokkai excused himself as he hit Ryoko with his elbow. The tepee studio was small, and all Bokkai could do to fit in with Ryoko was crouch and move only centimeters in any direction.  
  
"Excuse me for the close quarters. I wasn't expecting any company." Bokkai laughed sheepishly and Ryoko smiled along.  
  
"I like your use of color. The desert sky looks spectacular." Ryoko turned to look at him, judging whether her guess at the painting being a desert was correct or not.  
  
"So it's a desert?" Bokkai asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened slightly as she bit her lip. "Well. They would make. It looks to me like-"  
  
Bokkai laughed, interrupting Ryoko's mumbling. "Don't worry geisha. You haven't insulted me this is an interpretative painting. Each person will see what he or she wants to see. The questions is what does it mean that you saw a desert?"  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes and laughed. "You got me good on that one."  
  
The small desk lamp formed interesting shadows on the different objects Bokkai had scattered around the confined space. This would be a nice photograph.  
  
Ryoko felt inside her pocket, trying to remember which film speed Basho had given her. With slow film I need a tripod and lots of light. Damn! Well. if I set a fast shutter speed with flash then it might just come out.  
  
Bokkai who sensing her pensive mood, was currently crouching in a position Ryoko could only guess was more uncomfortable to be in than to look at. Half his body was turned out like a half moon, while the bottom half of his body was turned in. It outline terms, he looked like a squiggly line.  
  
"How about a picture?"  
  
Bokkai looked at her with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask geisha."  
  
"Call me Catara." Ryoko smiled. She stepped of the stool only to step on his sandwich. "What is th-" Ryoko looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just annihilated your food." Bokkai looked down as Ryoko looked up.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ug! Head butt, the only way to get a headache." Bokkai said as he leaned on one side of the curtain tepee while Ryoko maneuvered her long legs passed him.  
  
"Okay, I'm free." Ryoko joked while massaging the spot where Bokkai's bony forehead had met hers.  
  
"How do you want me?" Bokkai asked as he teased her with a sneak peak of his shoulder.  
  
"That's another kind of photo all together." Ryoko smiled as she set up the camera.  
  
"Yeah, imagine Basho-san's face when if he were to see it! He'd have a heart attack!" Bokkai joked as he sat upright and lit a cigarette.  
  
"What's the cigarette for?"  
  
"All the old painter's photos are with either naked people or stogies. Seeing I have none, a cigarette will have to do. This will be in black and white right?" Bokkai asked with the cigarette resting comfortably in between his lips.  
  
"Yes, now don't move." Ryoko warned.  
  
Click!  
  
"That will be a keeper." Bokkai stated confidently as they left his tepee studio behind them.  
  
"Have you met our head artist yet?" Bokkai asked as introduced her some more artists.  
  
Ryoko shook her head while looking for Basho who had mysteriously disappeared somewhere along the way. They had almost reached the main room.  
  
"The meeting has started." Bokkai whispered in her ear. "We'll just sneak in the back."  
  
"What meeting?" Ryoko whispered back.  
  
"Every night we have a meeting to see how everything is going, to see if we are meeting our deadlines."  
  
"Oh." Ryoko mouthed back. Straightening her skirt and turtleneck. The good thing about having honey colored eyes is they look good with any color. And white, Ryoko had previously found out, made them shine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"How is everything Kukune?" Basho asked as he briskly walked passed her and snapped five photographs of a group of artists conversing nearby.  
  
"Great actually Basho-san. Having you here has seemed to inspire everybody."  
  
"I'm glad my dear." Basho smiled and took a photo of her. Kukune squinted from the flash and smiled. She had learned from the first night that Basho took photographs of everything and anything, and from that point on she had come finely dressed and hair perfect for any surprise photo Basho might be tempted to take.  
  
"Good evening Basho-san! I have the list you asked for ready." Ayeka smile and bowed with Sasami in tow.  
  
"Hello girls. The list? Ah yes, the list." Basho bowed I return and took the paper from Ayeka's hands.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Ayeka stood still, waiting for his approval. A few nights passed he had asked her for a huge favor. He could not remember all the projects the artists were working on, and had asked for a list of names and where everybody's studio was set up. Ayeka went a step further. She categorized each person by category, painter, sculpture, musician. then each category by alphabet family name. Then on the side of each name a description of her or his current project.  
  
"You truly outdid yourself my dear girl. This is wonderful. I have brought a helper tonight."  
  
Ayeka froze. If he had brought a helper, then what would she do? She had been feeling more and more of an outsider, until Basho had asked for her specific assistance. From that point on she had been running from here to there. Any errand Basho needed she was available. It felt nice to be busy doing something, instead of waiting and waiting. Ayeka had forgotten exactly what she had been waiting for, but remembered quite vividly the sinking feeling of time passing you by.  
  
Basho saw her eyes crease in worry and he smiled. "I think you and her will get along splendidly. I'll introduce you just as soon as I find where she is."  
  
"Everybody ready for the meeting?" Takumi came up behind Kukune and embraced her. "Evening Basho-san."  
  
"Evening Basho-san." Tenchi deep voice echoed in Basho's ears.  
  
Basho bowed to both men. "I believe we are ready Kukune." He gave the main room a quick scan, looking for Ryoko before deciding she must be getting a tour from Bokkai. She'll come by eventually.  
  
As Kukune cleared her throat and began talking everyone settled down. Basho to her left and Tenchi to her right. Beside him were Takumi then Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone. Next to Basho was Ayeka. Only a couple of chairs were left empty. Usually they were artists who were in the middle of an inspiration streak and did not want to test their luck.  
  
"December has just started and so far no one has had trouble starting their new projects right." There was a collective hmm of approval that Kukune took as a yes. "Everything then indicates that we will indeed be able to finish Basho-san's idea of inspirational photography to go with the expositions. I know it's tough to come and paint every night, especially because it might come to feel like work and not play, but just remember we all like what we do. Don't loose sight of the fact you are here because you are the best, and because you enjoy painting, or sculpturing, or whatever your talent may be-"  
  
"Catara! Everyone I would like you to meet my adopted niece Catara." Basho looked down at Ayeka and smiled. "Cat-san I would like you to meet Ayeka, you two will be working together on a special project I have in mind."  
  
Ryoko who had just walked in with Bokkai, hand hooked between his arm, smiled as she heard Basho's voice. Her eyes roamed the table. Head held high and shoulders back, she looked at Basho and then at the person who shakily stood up next to him. Really what else could Ryoko do? Irony should be here middle name. What irony, tragedy is more like it. Ryoko tightened her grip on Bokkai's arm, and laughed. She was shaking all over, and her features though jovially in appearance, to him looked strained. Her eyes were hard, and her laughter had erupted from her chest with such force that if she had been a volcano she would have spewed so much lava to create a whole other continent in that single moment.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
------------  
  
"A lady came to see you Ma'am" the porter of Ryoko's apartment informed her as he pressed the elevator button, trying to hide how flushed he always got when speaking to her.  
  
"A lady? Did she leave her name?" Ryoko asked as she stepped in and pressed the 'Hold Open' button a bit impatiently.  
  
He looked at the floor and chewed his top bit noisily. "No. she didn't leave a name."  
  
Ryoko waited a second more to see if he had anything else to say and released the button.  
  
"Though I'm not surprised she didn't leave a name. A woman like her, how can anyone forget? She had the most striking hairstyle. Spikes all over like a mane, and her eyes were like emeralds-"  
  
Ryoko's hand shot out to keep the sliding doors from closing. "Wh. What did you say?"  
  
"Come to think of it ." The porter for the first time stared directly into her eyes. "She was the spitting image of you."  
  
Ryoko paled. 


	15. The Flowers and the Willows

Early in the morning,

In the middle of the night,

Two dead boys got up to fight.

Back to back they faced each other,

Drew their swords and shot each other.

The dead police man heard the noise,

And he came and shot those two dead boys,

You don't believe this lie is true?

Go ask the blind man,

He saw it too.

__

Poe

__ ****

The Flowers and the Willows

"Catara!" Mihoshi jumped up from her seat and rushed her way around the far side of the table to give Ryoko a big hug.

"Hi Mihoshi." Ryoko whispered as she hugged her back, her eyes on Ayeka for a second longer before traveling around the table. 

Tenchi.

There he was, sitting languidly on the chair that contrasted drastically with the tension in his jaw. Beside him Ryoko recognized Takumi and a woman she could only guess was Kukune by the absolute shock in her face. 

Mihoshi took Ryoko's hand tightly and guided her around the table towards Basho and Ayeka first, Bokkai one-step behind.

Ryoko's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the smell of Ayeka's perfume. Since she had first known her, she always smelled like the Tsubaki flower. 

"Good evening." Ayeka said a little too quickly to be considered nonchalant. 

Mihoshi who now held Ryoko's right arm in a death hold grinned at Ayeka who was standing in front of them. "Now everything will turn back to normal." She whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

Ryoko looked at her quizzically, amazed at how naïve Mihoshi really was, or rather always had been. 

"Ms. Ayeka has been kind enough to help this old man with his memory." Basho said as he offered Ryoko the list Ayeka had made. "She truly is a remarkable woman." Basho added as he winked at Ayeka who remained rigid beside him, never taking her eyes of Ryoko who had begun skimming the pages. "She is worth so much more than what she is doing …" Basho chuckled despite himself and exclaimed out loud. "Inspiration has made a visit to this old man tonight! Now that I have these two wonderful women beside me, I can't fail." He looked teasingly at both Ryoko and Ayeka in turn, laughing at Ayeka's curious expression and Ryoko's slightly playful, slightly annoyed because he never gets to the point one.

"I have something special planned for you both."

Ryoko looked up with a raised brow to Ayeka then her uncle. 

__

He hasn't told me about anything special he is planning? And that includes me?

"Yes. Ayeka is remarkable, and so much more." Tenchi agreed as he passed Kukune and laid a gentle hand on Ayeka's shoulder. Basho faltered for a moment. Recognizing the tense atmosphere that had been created with his niece's arrival, but decided to let things act out on their own.

"Hello Tenchi." Ryoko bowed her head and gave a small smile to both him and the princess. 

"Don't tell me you know them Cat-san?" Basho exclaimed caught of guard.

Ryoko answered him with a nod. "Fei and I were helping a friend of Mihoshi's and we met them there." 

"We never had the chance to thank you properly for saving my life." Kukune smiled sweetly from behind Tenchi and offered her arms. It was Ryoko's turn to falter for a second. She would have to walk past Ayeka to reach her. She exhaled quickly and nodded with a smile of her own and walked into her hug.

"I am glad you are feeling this much better so soon." Ryoko pulled out of the hug and bowed her head. "Has the hospital been treating you fairly?" 

"Yes, yes. I don't know what exactly it is you told them, but every time I go in for a checkup you'd think I was royalty the way they walk on eggshells around me. 

"It's true, you sure gave them the scare of a lifetime geisha." Takumi put his arm around Kukune and offered Ryoko his hand. 

"Do you remember us?" A tiny voice asked behind Kukune and Takumi? Both stepped to the side and Ryoko had a genuine smile slip from her lips at the sight that greeted her.

__

Of course I remember you kid.

"Hello Sasami." Ryoko bowed again while clasping her hands. "Hello Kiyone," she acknowledged the galaxy police officer beside the goddess. 

"So she does remember the little people." Kiyone said in a sarcastic tone.

"Enough of the socializing. We have an exhibit to work on." Basho spoke up breaking the atmosphere.

"Now you two come with me." Basho said to Ayeka and Ryoko while offering one arm to each of them. "Let's get on with the show."

Tenchi watched them leave totally numb struck at what had just happened. 

"You know what?" Kiyone asked no one in particular as she came up next to Tenchi and watched Basho speak excitedly to both the girls as they disappeared into a corridor. "Even if Ryoko had never been sealed up in that cave and we had no reason to come to earth, we would have met. One way or another." 

Tenchi broke his gaze and turned to look at Kiyone. "What do you mean?"

"What else but destiny would have us meet Ryoko again and again without either of us looking for one another–because by the look she gave us–she's just as surprised as we are."

"Tenchi what does this mean?" Sasami asked.

He looked at the corridor and down at the little princess. 

"Tenchi! What are you going to do?!" Kukune hissed as she came up and interrupted with Takumi beside her. 

Tenchi looked at all of them and quietly walked away into the same corridor Basho had led the girls into a few moments back, not saying a word.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So girls, I know you are wondering what I have up my sleeve yes?" Basho asked as he led them to stand in front a window, which if it were daylight, would offer a view of Tokyo's bay. 

Both women stared at him, and did not dare have their eyes wander, for fear they would make eye contact with each other. 

"The royal house has requested a small previewing show by the middle of this month near the bay, and I would like for you to help me throw it." Basho said to Ayeka. "It will be a very informal affair. The Emperor's wife's family is visiting Tokyo and asked for it. Personally I don't know what exactly it is they want us to do, or what we'll show them since we don't have anything done yet, but if anyone can pull it of it's you. You my dear girl, have an impeccable sense for detail which I," He grinned and looked at his messy attire and sloppily combed hair, "Do not."

__

A party? Well if anything was below me it's this. What do I have to do in throwing a stupid party for some stupid people who think they're royalty? The party should be for me, and certainly not me planning it! But… Basho has been kind to me…

Ryoko flashed her eyes in Ayeka's direction when she sensed Ayeka was deep in thought. _I can't believe it! They have been working for my uncle all this time! And here I thought I was rid of them forever._ Ryoko braved another peek at Ayeka and grinned. _She's probably thinking how demeaning this all is for Ms. High Poloy._

Ryoko made a small smug face unconsciously, with her good mood returning. 

__

I'll do it! But wait… Ryoko! Ayeka stiffened and cleared her throat. _What am I suppose to do now? I don't think I can take her stupid remar … yes I can. Who is she to dictate what I will and will not do?_ Ayeka straightened and raised her head. "Yes." She croaked and cleared her throat once more. "Yes Basho-_san_ I will be delighted to." She stated more firmly.

"Excellent!" Basho clapped his hands and turned to his niece. "This will work out splendidly!"

"Uncle what is my part in all this?" Ryoko interrupted.

"Well my dear girl, you know all the right people to invite to this thing. Only remember they want it informal and discrete."

"Well what's the sense of throwing a part then?" Ryoko joked.

Ayeka grinned silently along with her. _That's exactly what I was thinking. What kind of royalty is this that they don't want the best of things?_

"Catara…" Basho warned with mock anger. 

"You can't pretend this is all very odd uncle." Ryoko continued ignoring his warning as she crossed her arms. "Since when do these people ask for something private and discrete?"

"If you ask me they want something." Ayeka added with out thinking.

Ryoko and Basho turned to her, and Ayeka froze with Ryoko's eyes on her. "Ayeka's right Uncle." Ryoko finally added after what seemed like forever to Ayeka. "They have something in mind."

"Well in either case all we can do in comply to their wishes. After all they are Japan's royalty." 

Both girls scoffed at the same moment, making Basho's eyebrow go up, and making them look at each other quickly then even quicker looking away. 

"Will you be able to help?" Basho asked Ryoko.

This was her chance to get away. Truthfully she had no time even for tonight. She had lied this evening, saying she had a terrible 'head cold', and had to sleep in. In all honesty she was booked with engagements till next October. 

__

This is my chance! I don't even have to lie. Just tell him of some party and you're off clear and clean. Ryoko nodded to her conscious and bit her lip.

"I would love to."

__

Where the hell did that come from?

__

She agreed!? Ayeka gasped in astonishment.

"Excuse me Basho-san." All three of them turned to look at the new voice added. "May I speak with the geisha a moment?" Tenchi asked with a small bow directed at the photographer. 

"Of course my boy." Basho aimed the camera and shot the three stiff looking people.

"In private."

Ayeka's eyes widened and Basho coughed while looking curiously at Ryoko. "Catara?"

Ryoko was biting her lip in confusion and didn't even hear her uncle. "Catara?"

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise. "Oh yeah it's fine. Go ahead and start giving Ayeka the details and I'll catch up." She waved him off with a small quaver in her voice. 

She breathed soundly, trying to slow her erratic heart as they walked away and she was left alone with him.

"Kiyone was right, you really had no idea we were going to be here did you?" Tenchi asked as he sat down in a stool belonging to a currently unoccupied studio nearby. 

"I had no clue." Ryoko had to admit with a small grin.

The hallway was silent and Ryoko could think of a hundred ways to break the silence but none of them worth trying, not with him. She didn't want to act in front of Tenchi. 

Finally she straightened up and decided to say something. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Tenchi looked at her, really looked and sighed loudly. "I thought I wanted to, but," He paused and looked out the window, seeing darkness but knowing the bay was there, even if he couldn't see it. "What's the use? You don't trust me, anything I say you'll think it's a lie." He finished, and despite himself there was a hint of anger rising in his voice.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and unconsciously placed her hands at her hips. "Whatever you want to say, just say it." She snapped. 

__

Hell if I'm going to take his bullshit. I promised myself never again from anybody, not even from him.

Tenchi came to life just as she said that. He jumped out of the stool with such quickness Ryoko flinched and stepped back. "Who do you think you are Ryoko? You're the one who decided to get up and leave with no explanation and you have the audacity to stand there and act like I'm the bad guy here?"

Ryoko's eyes burned. "I don't have to give any explanations to anybody, especially not you."

"Yes you do," Ryoko opened her mouth to retort but Tenchi was too quick for her. "You want to know why you do? Because you were a part of the family and that's what a family does! They take care of each other, and not just abandon each other for no reason."

"Both you and I know that was not true." Ryoko said. "The only family there is and ever was is the Jurain family."

Tenchi looked at her long and hard. He ran an agitated hand over his hair, "It is not my fault you are so insecure about yourself to think you were not a part of the family."

"I am not insecure!"

"Yes you are, and what's more, you let yourself be ruled by them. We have done nothing to make you feel like you weren't wanted. I have done nothing." Tenchi paused, ready for whatever rebuts Ryoko was to give, but all she did was stand there, fuming. 

What else did you expect me to do after I catch you and Ayeka making out? You didn't even show me any respect by telling me, just went on behind my back. 

"What I said back there, in the hospital, that's how I feel Tenchi. You can either take it or leave it." Ryoko whispered. "You are much my family as Washu is my mother."

Tenchi froze at Ryoko's comment, mere feet away from her they stood facing each other. "We have not heard from Washu since you left Ryoko."

"She's around." She stated nonchalantly.

Tenchi looked surprised by her answer. Doesn't she care at al for her mother?

__

Of course she does. Tenchi's subconscious answered him.

He looked back at the stool and sighing sat back down, now slightly below eye level with Ryoko he asked, "Now that we have gotten that out of out systems… Why did you really leave?"

Ryoko looked down and smiled painfully. "It's true Tenchi. You guys did treat me like family…" 

She looked at him and bit her lip. "You treated me like a friend and sister. I did not want to be that for you Tenchi, and as much as I understood that for you making a decision would be painstaking and inevitably hurt somebody in the family, I also understood that my love for you was hurting me. I could no longer sit idly by and wrestle your affection from Ayeka … or Haruna…" at the mention of her Tenchi's eye's widened but Ryoko fared on, "Or any other girl. If you didn't learn to love me as a woman by then, you would not have done it ever. I left to let you go, so you could be happy and not have to run around hiding her behind my back."

Tenchi stood and walked over to her. He reached his hand to caress Ryoko's cheek but she moved her face away. "Tenchi I _have_ let you go now." 

He froze for a second before reaching with both hands to cup her face. 

Ryoko shut her eyes firmly, forcefully fighting her need to look into his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath she whispered. "Tenchi I trust you in battle. I would give my life for you, for anyone in the family, and I trust you would give your life for me…" She pushed his hands away gently and opened her eyes. "But I will never again trust you with my heart."

"Geisha Catara? Geisha? . . . Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

Ryoko and Tenchi turned to the sudden interruption and were met with Bokkai giving them a goofy looking smile.

He looked sheepish and stupid to Tenchi. 

As far as Ryoko was concerned she could give him a big kiss right then and there.

She sighed in relief and quickly distanced herself from Tenchi. His hands now were raised in midair, where they moments before had cradles her face, now held only emptiness.

"It's okay, we were finished." Ryoko said without looking at Tenchi. Bokkai looked at him for confirmation. Once Tenchi nodded, Bokkai felt more self-assured and moved to stand between the two people. 

"Is something wrong with my shawl?" Ryoko asked as she noticed he had it delicately wrapped over his right arm.

"Yes, it was ringing a few minutes ago. I heard it echo through the hall, but was too late to answer it." He held his head high as he handed the shawl over to its owner and waited for her thanks.

Ryoko searched for it's pockets and then glanced at the cell phone's screen, which had a name blaring, Fei. 

__

I wonder what she wanted? Ryoko moved her finger over the speed dial, but felt the heavy awareness that comes to a person as they become aware of someone staring.

Her eyes flickered and caught Tenchi's own that had settled permanently on her features, not wavering when he was caught. Ryoko whipped her head towards Bokkai and smiled warily. 

"Thanks Bokkai. I think I'll call her a bit later, Basho is waiting for me." And before another circumstance occurred that would force her to stay at Tenchi's side, she walked away, all the while acutely aware of Tenchi's piercing gaze. 

"What were you two talking about?" Bokkai asked Tenchi as Ryoko disappeared down the hall. 

Tenchi turned to look at his fellow artist and smiled while shaking his head. "How's your painting going?" He asked instead as they to followed Ryoko's earlier path down the hall.

** ** ** ** ** 

"Uncle?" Ryoko walked straight into a shot he was about to take of a woman deciding whether to make the background of her painting dusk or dawn. 

"Cat!" Basho looked up in surprise and curiosity. "You took quite some time speaking with Tenchi." He let his observation hang in the air, and focused on reading her features. 

"Yes. He was just thanking me for coming to Kukune's aid." Ryoko lied without missing a beat.

"Why didn't you tell the family of what you and Fei did?" Basho asked.

Ryoko shrugged impatiently. Eager to get off the subject at hand, she looked around as she answered, "Must have slipped my mind with all the appointments I have to keep- Why didn't you tell me about Ayeka?" Ryoko joined both sentences as one, and succeeded in steering Basho of his topic. 

"It slipped my mind."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at her uncle. 

"Don't tell me you have backed out on our deal Catara?" Basho asked.

"Well, do you really need my help? I bet the Empress's family will supply their own list of guests or something. I don't think they'd take too warmly to the idea of a geisha throwing their party." 

"Now Cat. I could bet good money that one of the reasons the Empress chose me for this campaign was because I am your uncle."

Ryoko's eyes widened at the different point of view. "Uncle, they asked for you because you are a wonderful photographer. It'd take an absolute moron not to see your talents at all the photos you've taken of the country and it's people."

"You yourself said it my dear niece." Basho interrupted. "The country side …. You might as well have said last century. No one wants to hire an over the hill photographer who still clings to the old movements. They want to see the future. They want photographs with color and pizzazz… Sky scrapers and raves, not a farmer standing next to his farm…" He smiled at Ryoko's enraged expression and hugged her. 

"Don't look too mad my dear. It's the truth, and I'd be dumb not to realize it. My time was yesterday, and your time is today. Now will you work with Ms. Ayeka?"

Ryoko looked at his gentle eyes and nodded while returning the hug. "Yeah … " She straightened her blouse after the hug, when suddenly she looked up with a grin. "But don't you think for a second I believe all that nonsense about your time being _ yesterday_. I've have seen how people kiss your behind just to take a picture with you." 

With that said she turned around and spotting Ayeka sitting on one side of the round table with papers scattered in front of her, she walked of. 

She heard Basho's deep, hearty laugh behind her and smiled. Basho aimed the camera and took a wonderful shot of Ryoko's enticing view that only came when you observed her behind. 

"That'll be a keeper," He whispered to himself.

Basho spotted movement on the corner of his eye and caught Tenchi and Bokkai walking out of the same corridor Ryoko had just walked out of. He raised his camera, adjusting the focus for the picture, when he zoomed in on Tenchi. He had the same numb expression Catara had a few minutes ago. Only, it seemed he could not hide it as well as she could. It was plainly visible as Bokkai continued talking and Tenchi only nodded at intervals. 

__

Something is going on between them. Catara can't fool me. Where she is going I have gone and come back. Tenchi's face… same expression as her own… if I didn't know any better I'd say there was some romantic interest hidden somewhere.

* * * * * * * * * 

Ryoko's confident stride faltered for a second as she approached to Ayeka. Hesitating momentarily, she took a deep breath and readied her smile. Pulling out the chair beside her she tapped her fingernails on the wooden table, indirectly demanding Ayeka's attention. 

"So …" she looked at the papers scattered in front of them lazily and continued with an air of nonchalance, "any ideas?"

Ayeka's pen froze in the middle of a word and she looked up with a small gasp. "You're really going to help?"

Ryoko nodded and settled a little bit more comfortably in the chair and slid the nearest paper in front of her and glanced at it.

"I thought you were going to back out and run away." 

Ryoko's eyes snapped up and her mouth closed to a thin line. "When I say something I do it, I'm not the kind of girl to go behind someone's back." 

__

She saw us. I knew that was the reason for Ryoko running away. But, doesn't she realize we are not together, doesn't she see? Ayeka's mind raced as her mouth struggled with a worthy retort, but Ryoko beat her to it.

"Ayeka if this is how it's going to be, I might just as well leave." Ryoko made a move to stand up, but Ayeka raised her hands.

__

She's right, I promised Basho-san we would do this together.

"Okay … Well these are my ideas." Ayeka said after a small sigh. She gathered up the papers quickly, taking away Ryoko's as well and tidying them up in her hands before continuing. "Since we haven't had any bad weather for awhile, I was thinking of doing the gathering near the bay." 

Ryoko unconsciously nodded and paid full attention, liking Ayeka's idea. Ayeka on her part, sensed Ryoko's earnest interest in her ideas, without the usual insults they had come with in the past, and began talking more excitedly.

"We could move all the good paintings to one of the restaurants near the bay-"

"You mean rent the restaurant for the night?" Ryoko asked.

"Of course." Ayeka answered while handing her a paper with some places she had thought of. 

"I was thinking since this whole campaign was created to beautify Japanese culture, then we could go with a traditional Japanese restaurant." Ryoko nodded along with Ayeka as her index finger traveled down the list and stopped midway. 

__

Yeki-uyo, wasn't that the restaurant Matobi took me to the other day? The food there was absolutely delicious!

"Yeki-uyo is the best if what you are aiming for is Japanese delicacies. I have been there a few times and the place is exquisite."

"So you think it's a good idea?" Ayeka asked bashfully.

Ryoko looked up and shrugged, "It's an idea." 

Ayeka's breath quickened at the seemingly uninterested answer Ryoko had just given her. _Nice idea, ha! It is a great idea._

"I've also been to Yeki-uyo," Ayeka lied, "and let me tell you that in Jurai I would not have set foot a mile around that place-"

"So why is it on your list?" Ryoko interrupted with a playful tone in her voice.

"Because…because….," she looked through her papers quickly while Ryoko failed to keep her teasing grin from flowering on her lips. Ryoko let out a silent chuckle that she knew would infuriate the princess. 

"That's the best earth has to offer." Ayeka finished with a shrug.

"Oh! What are you guys doing?" Mihoshi snuck up on the pair.

Ryoko turned to Mihoshi and smiled playfully, while Ayeka quirked an eyebrow, annoyed at Mihoshi's infamous bad timing.

"We are trying to decide where to host a private art show." Ayeka informed Mihoshi.

"Why don't you pull up a chair?"

"Really?"

Ryoko made a face. "Of course Mihoshi, why would I mind?"

Mihoshi's excited eyes then traveled to the princess. 

"What?" She looked at the two women. "_I_ certainly don't mind…" Ayeka said as she realized Mihoshi was referring to her. "Of course Basho-san did ask us, _only_."

Ayeka's possessive tone did not go unnoticed by Ryoko.

"Oh." Mihoshi looked at the empty place between the girls and sighed quietly. 

"Basho won't mind." Ryoko waved of Ayeka's comment and reassured Mihoshi with a warm smile before she had time to walk away, "We need all the help we can get." Ryoko winked at Mihoshi as she stood up and brought a chair over.

"Okay! If your sure…" Mihoshi looked at Ryoko not really certain if she should stay.

"It's alright. I live with the man, I should know."

"You live with Basho-san?" Ayeka asked surprised.

__

Damn! I shouldn't have let that slip. Ryoko resisted the urge to bite her lip and nodded curtly. 

"Now Mihoshi," she changed conversations without blinking, "if you were to host a private art show, where would you do it?"

"Umm…Well… some where in the art district… a nice place, with lots of windows for light… something classy…" Mihoshi looked at both women and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Ryoko, Ayeka knows about fancy places, I'm not very good at this." Mihoshi spit out in one long breath.

"You were doing just fine." Ryoko said while Ayeka nodded in agreement. "Actually… I think I know just the place." The hint of playfulness in her eyes glowed brighter as she looked at both women. 

"Dai-ichi."

Ayeka's mouth dropped open as Mihoshi awaited further description.

"You have to be kidding."

"What?" Mihoshi asked curiously.

"We are not having the preview _there_." Ayeka added, failing to hide her own curiosity and intrigue at Ryoko's suggestion, not to mention her goofy smile.

"Where? What is the Dai-ichi?"

"Mihoshi!" Ayeka shot out her hands and cupped Mihoshi's mouth shut while a very becoming blush traveled up her arms only to settle permanently on her face.

Ryoko's amused grin evolved into a full-blown smile, which she just couldn't shake.

Ayeka's own smile rivaled Ryoko's as she let out giggle before releasing Mihoshi.

"What is it?" Mihoshi asked again while massaging her cheeks where Ayeka had pressed a little too painfully. "I hate it when you guys don't tell me things."

Ryoko's eyes finally escaped from Ayeka's own piercing gaze and landed on the lost ex-galaxy police officer. "I'm sorry Mihoshi," she let out chuckle. "I really don't know why that silly princess freaked out like that."

Ayeka huffed in her chair with her smile and blush still alive and kicking on her face. "Only because it's the most famous teahouse in Japan."

Mihoshi's eyes got wide and she looked towards Ryoko for confirmation. 

"Tokyo Ayeka." Ryoko corrected with a raised index finger. "The most famous teahouse in Tokyo. If you're looking for the most famous teahouse in Japan that's the Ichiriki in Kyoto."

"That's not the point!" Ayeka defended her outburst, giggles tickling her tone.

"I didn't know that." Mihoshi said very intrigued indeed. "How did _you_ know Ayeka?" 

"That's a very good question Mihoshi." Ryoko folded her arms over her chest and cocked her eyebrow at Ayeka. "How did you know of the Dai-ichi Ayeka?" She leaned back in the chair, hardly being able to contain her anticipation. 

__

I was trying to look for you Ryoko. 

"I don't know… I just do." Ayeka lied. "Besides I don't think the Empress' family will like to go to a teahouse."

"Why not?" Mihoshi asked teasingly, getting the rules of Ryoko's game.

"It's not a proper place." Ayeka leaned in close and waited for Ryoko and Mihoshi to follow her lead. "Women get _paid_ to pleasure a man there Mihoshi."

"Paid? For what, entertainment?" 

"No Mihoshi!" Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mihoshi." Ryoko clarified as she laughed at Ayeka's narrow-minded knowledge of the flower and willow world.

"Don't lie to her." Ayeka said.

"I'm not lying." Ryoko answered back and then shrugged when Ayeka narrowed her eyes at her. 

"What do you think goes on in a teahouse?" Ryoko asked curious to see what kind of things Ayeka thought she did as a geisha.

"In a teahouse," Ayeka began accepting Ryoko's challenge, "women called geisha entertain men." She looked at Ryoko before continuing. "These geisha get paid to pleasure men." She looked at Mihoshi and clarified, "sex Mihoshi. They get paid to have sex."

Mihoshi looked at Ryoko with surprise. She knew the demon was not shy about her body, but she never imagined…

"Oh please," Ryoko couldn't suppress a chuckle at the severely mysterious tone Ayeka had used. 

"Is it true?" Mihoshi couldn't help but ask.

"It is." Ryoko paused, cocking an eyebrow at Mihoshi as she held her breath awaiting an answer from her. She entertained the idea of waiting to see just how long Mihoshi could hold her breath without turning blue, but decided not to be so cruel to her friend. "But what Ayeka is describing," she looked at Ayeka and smiled crookedly, "is not a teahouse and not a geisha but a **yujo**."

"A what?"

"A woman of pleasure as Ayeka might say."

"And your not one of them are you?" Mihoshi foolishly asked.

Ryoko bristled and made a face at her, sitting back in the chair, a frown rapidly taking the place of her grin. _If she weren't Mihoshi, I would rip her skin off._

"I'm sorry Cat, I'm sorry." Mihoshi repeated touching Ryoko's arm lightly as she noticed she had said the wrong thing. "I never think before I speak."

Ryoko's frown remained but her eyes softened at the bubbly blonde's sincere apology.

"Well then what do you do at a teahouse?" Ayeka asked, before Ryoko could accept Mihoshi's apology. 

"I'm glad you girls are so into this project." Basho interrupted with a flash of his camera, capturing the camaraderie that these women seemed to share. Painfully obvious to anyone who took the time to watch them interact with each other. 

"I'm sorry Basho-san." Mihoshi quickly bowed and stood up, not wanting to get scolded for putting her nose in Ayeka and Ryoko's business.

"It's alright my dear," Basho smiled as he wound the roll in his camera. "The more hands the better."

"See I told you." Ryoko whispered in Mihoshi's ear as she pulled her arm down to get her to sit.

"So what have you ladies decided?" Basho inquired.

"Well…" Ayeka looked at Ryoko with a blank stare. _We haven't decided on a single thing!_ "Umm…" She shifted through her papers, trying to buy some time as she thought of an answer.

"Ayeka was thinking of having the preview near the bay." Ryoko nodded her head at Ayeka while informing her uncle. 

"Cat was thinking of having it at the Da-" Mihoshi began.

"Ahem." Ryoko cleared her throat while Ayeka nudged Mihoshi gently on the ribs.

"Actually," she looked at Ayeka quickly, nodding her head so she would follow her lead. "Ayeka was saying how unique an experience it would be for the Empress' family if we have the preview in the **Ryo-tei** near the bay. Of course I would have to ask the **Okasan** there, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"What a splendid idea Ayeka!" Basho-san beamed at the princess, who smiled meekly and looked at Ryoko through the corners of her eyes. "Of course," Basho continued, "We won't make any definite plans yet, until you Cat can confirm we have the restaurant for the night." 

Ryoko nodded and winked at Mihoshi who had realized what she had just done and had her mouth hanging open in sweet surprise. 

"Psst! What's a **Ryo-tei**?" She asked Ryoko while Basho was busy asking Ayeka more questions.

"It's a restaurant geisha sometimes sing and dance in." Ryoko whispered and sat back before Basho noticed. 

"Which Ryo-tei were you thinking of?" Basho asked Ayeka while putting his camera down on the table and eased himself down to sit at the corner of the table next to Ryoko.

"Didn't you mention the **Ryo-tei** in the **Shimbashi** district?" Ryoko innocently asked Ayeka before she could answer Basho.

"Yes I did." Ayeka said smiling a bit nervously. "It's been oddly warm this winter, and the days have been delicious near the bay." Ayeka added pleased. "Then if this warm weather holds out, we can even take them sailing."

__

She lies almost as well as I do, almost. Ryoko thought with a mental chuckle.

Basho listened intently while slowly combing his long beard, getting his fingers lost in his mane of white. 

"Yeah, and Ayeka was also thinking how nice it would be to have the exhibition in the feudal Japan style. You know, to show our national pride and all." Mihoshi added and blushed as Ryoko cocked a playful eyebrow at her. 

__

Fast thinking Mihoshi.

"Well it seems sparks are indeed flying between you girls." Basho said impressed. "Before we continue, Catara make sure we can get the Ryo-tei." He repeated while he picked up his camera and added, "you girls did good, very good."

Both Ayeka and Mihoshi beamed, Mihoshi noticing Basho had added her in his praise as well. Basho looked at his watch and looked away quickly as he sneezed. "I think I'm going to call it a night." He sniffed and took out a handkerchief from his shawl's pocket to gently wipe his mouth.

Ryoko stood up and caught the edge of his shawl that was slowly slipping from his shoulders. "Tomorrow we're going to see the Shinto priest," she said determined. "And don't shake her your head at me, you stubborn old man. I'll get Serla and Fei to annoy you until you do otherwise." 

Basho snorted at her joke, but began coughing almost instantaneously. "Alright my dear you win, you win." He pinched Ryoko's cheek lovingly and cuddled up underneath his shawl for warmth. "Lets go home." 

Ayeka watched the interaction with interested. Noticing the tender voice and manners Ryoko used with Basho. Ayeka rarely got to see that side of her, and she only began showing it to her during their long stay in Tokyo.

"You're leaving already?" Mihoshi asked as both she and Ayeka stood up. 

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well tonight, and I only borrowed Catara for few hours." Ayeka and Mihoshi nodded it seemed only out of politeness, for in their faces Basho could see just how much they wanted Ryoko to stay.

"But perhaps Catara will find some way to come back with me soon?" He asked Ryoko for Ayeka and Mihoshi's benefit. 

"I will certainly try." Ryoko answered in earnest, not noticing Ayeka's silent sigh of relief.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Geisha Catara!" a girl said loudly pushing her way, almost slapping Mihoshi aside to stand in front of Ryoko. "I attended the gala in honor of Matobi. You looked exquisite, simply beautiful, and the paintings Matobi-san did of you, wow." 

Ryoko smiled politely out of habit, but she frowned mentally at the familiarity this girl was using with Matobi. If he were here, he wouldn't give her a glance. There was nothing more he hated than a suck up. 

"This is Kiyoki, one of our blossoming new artists." Basho introduced the two women. 

Ryoko automatically straightened up and clasped her hands in front of her, which would be hidden if she were wearing a kimono. 

"Hello." Ryoko bowed her head slightly. "It was such a misfortune that we were not introduced at the gala." 

Despite her boisterous nature, Ryoko was very able to hold her tongue when it suited her, and even though at this particular moment she wanted nothing more than to leave this girl talking to the wall, her geisha training forbid her to do so. And of course there was the little detail that is she were to be rude to her, Basho-san would be disappointed and much worse, he could tell Serla of her lack of grace and good manners. Then she'd really be in for it. 

"I can't believe you're really here! And," she looked at Basho quickly, "will Matobi be dropping by?" she asked. Basho shook his head. 

__

Can she be any more obvious? Ayeka thought with a quiet snort. 

"I've always found myself drawn by his work," Kiyoki began as Basho excused himself to say farewell. "The use of his brush strokes … and his use of colors so vibrant, he is simply amazing!"

Ryoko looked through the corner of her eyes, trying to judge how far away Basho was, and trying to formulate a plan to leave this woman as soon as possible. As Kiyoki got more into her observations of Matobi, Ayeka and Mihoshi picked up the papers on the table and walked away, Ryoko could not see where since Kiyoki's head was blocking her line of vision.

__

If she loves Matobi so much, why didn't she speak with him at the gala? Ryoko looked at her with boredom and noticed that she wasn't at all that bad looking. With long, straight black hair and pale skin, Ryoko was surprised why with all these attributes she still came of as plain looking. 

"And of course when I was able to acquire the tickets to the gala I was just thrilled! I must have screamed for an hour… no for two hours! I must have gone sour in the throat." 

Ryoko laughed along with her. _When is this girl ever gonna stop blabbing?_

"And then there was the task of choosing what to wear! I mean, a girl can't just wear any silly old thing, you must know that Cat-san."

Ryoko cocked an eyebrow at how chummy she was getting with her after what? Two minutes speaking to her?_ This girl is trying my patience._

"But then after everything seemed to have fallen into place, that jerk of a boyfriend cheats on me! I'm never going to go out with a man again!"

__

I know what it is! Despite the fact that she has nice hair, nice skin. She could really look beautiful… but her manner is a little too rough, her eyes too desperate, and her attitude too fake. She probably doesn't even realize how hypocritical she appears to be. Matobi would never turn down a chance to meet a pretty girl, but no wonder he let this one go, she seems like the stalker type.

"There is a guy I like though. He is soo cute, and though I think he likes someone else, I bet I can change his mind." Kiyoki said with a serious gleam in her eyes.

Maybe I'm being too high and mighty? Catara don't forget you yourself were loud and obnoxious more times than you can count.

"And now that I see him every night, it will be easy making him fall helplessly in love with me."

__

I can speak to Matobi about looking at her work. He always likes to be surrounded by people who worship his every breath and thought. And who knows? She really might be talented enough for people to look past her hypocritical exterior. 

For all her effort, Kiyoki's high pitched giggle was making her head hurt, and she decided to look for the easiest way to end the conversation.

Ryoko for once was extremely glad for all the talents the flower and willow world had offered to her. No proper Japanese lady could compete with a geisha in conversing and relating with people. That fact was more than evident in the past century when ladies from society function primarily as baby factories.

In this day in age, even as women became more liberated, the strings that bound them within society remained as strongly woven as ever.

Of course geisha popularity which had reached its peek decades before was slowly making a come back, yet for the average, geisha's received much more freedom than the average woman.

And that fact alone, gave them access to just about everything, very often feasting on the spoils of whatever war had come and gone, be it physical or political. 

"Excuse me Kiyoki, I have to say farewell to a few people." Ryoko bowed and walked away before Kiyoki could say two words in the contrary.

Ryoko stepped into a hallway, walking fast, glancing quickly in the studios she passed, looking for the front door.

__

Hoe big is this building? She turned another corner and sighed. _Wrong turn. If I could just faze…Things would be so much simpler…_Ryoko shook her head with a smirk at the absurdity of life's little ironies. _What am I talking about walking through walls… I haven't thought about phasing in more than six months! _She turned another corner and the sight that met her gaze froze her on the spot. 

"Sasami." Ryoko whispered painfully.

She was sitting on a chair, a book resting on her lap. Her legs were delicately twisted around her ankles, legs that Ryoko had last seen dangling, not long enough to reach the floor. _She's a little woman now._

Sasami's piercing pink eyes, eyes that had held love for the former space pirate now held an emotion which Ryoko couldn't read. _Where did my little princess go?_ She held back a sob that threatened to erupt from deep inside her. She walked to her, all the while breathing deeply, trying to steady her broken heart.

"Hey kid." She spoke out of breath.

Sasami looked down and closed the book gently. "Hi Ryoko," she whispered to her book.

Ryoko looked around for a chair and finally decided to kneel in front of the goddess. "What are you reading?"

Sasami looked up and bit her lip, a habit that she had gotten from the space pirate long ago. "Nothing." She sniffed as angry tears began surfacing. "Why did you leave?"

Ryoko sighed. "Kid …" Ryoko just couldn't lie to her, not to that sweet face. "I have so many reasons Sasami, but none of them seem to justify why."

"Why did you leave … _me_?" Sasami asked in a voice so small that Ryoko had to lean in close to understand, but when she did, tears stung her eyes as if they had just been submerged in lemon juice.

"I didn't leave you kid, I .."

"But you did leave me." Sasami blurted out with tears running down her face. "You abandoned me."

Tears spilled out of Ryoko's eyes and as she opened her arms, Sasami running into them, holding tight as she hid her face in Ryoko's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sasami, I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you." She swallowed a sob and hugged Sasami back, caressing her hair just like she would do whenever Ryo-ohki woke up scared from a nightmare.

"I missed you so much Ryoko." Sasami said as she pulled back from the hug and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Don't do that kid." She stopped Sasami's sleeve from leaving red marks on her features and gently set it down on her lap.

She then took out a tiny rectangular box filled with delicately embroidered handkerchiefs and ever so gently dried her tears. "You've grown up so much Sasami…" She commented more to her unbelieving eyes than to the young princess as she traced her fingertips on Sasami's chin and pinched it playfully. "You're beautiful."

Sasami sniffed and blushed. "You've changed too Ryoko." She mimicked Ryoko's earlier actions and taking the box from Ryoko's hands, she dried her face, winking in a very playful, space pirate like way.

Ryoko laughed despite the tears they had both just spilt moments before. 

"Give me another hug kid." 

Sasami giggled and happily complied, sitting on Ryoko's lap on the floor. 

"What is going to happen now Ryoko?"

"No matter what," Ryoko said with every ounce of truth spilling from her tongue, "I will always be there for you kid. No more hiding, no more running away. I promise, any time you need me, I'll be there."

Sasami stared at her quietly with unblinking eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Ryoko asked with her heart on her sleeve.

Sasami searched her features, finally settling on her eyes. 

__

Say yes honey. Say yes. Ryoko thought as she unconsciously held her breath and bit her lip. 

Sasami suddenly smiled and nodded. "Yes Ryoko, I've always trusted you."

"That's my girl." Ryoko sighed with relief, embracing her in yet another hug.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Sasami asked curious after both girls had dried their tears completely.

"I have been getting to know me." Ryoko answered, hoping Sasami would understand.

"You didn't know yourself before?"

Ryoko smiled and took a deep breath, trying to find the correct words to use on the princess. "Before, it was easier for me to behave the way people thought of me."

Sasami made a 'huh?' face that Ryoko just had to answer with a smirk. "Everyone thought of me as loud, uncaring, unfeeling demon… so if that's what they wanted from me that's what they got."

"I never thought that of you Ryoko." Sasami said. "And I'm pretty sure the rest of family didn't think of you like that either."

"I know kid. You've always been good to me, right from the start." She ruffled her bangs and then smoothed them down lovingly. "But after acting like a brat, I didn't know what else to be. Throwing tantrums everyday and fighting with your sister every minute. It got to be exhausting."

Sasami giggled. "I have to admit that Ayeka can be handful."

Ryoko grinned, "She sure can kid."

"What about Tenchi? He never thought of you as a demon."

__

I'm sure he did sometimes. Ryoko thought to herself. 

"Tenchi… Tenchi is another matter."

"Do you still love him? Sasami asked what not even Ryoko could ask herself.

"I …," Ryoko smiled and shrugged. "I will always love all of you Sasami. I just needed to escape for awhile, find myself."

"I wish you would have found yourself with us." Sasami confessed.

"Oh honey," She lifter her chin to look her in the eyes. "I only wish I had not done things so badly, I took the coward's way out by running away. But from now on, you can come and visit me anytime you want! Ryo-ohki will be thrilled!"

At the mention of Ryo-ohki Sasami's entire face lit up. "How is she?"

"She's fine, missing you all… but missing you most of all." Ryoko confessed.

"I miss her very much."

"I think the time has come to reunite you two."

"Really?" Sasami sat up and looked Ryoko dead on. "When?"

"Well… right now, she is going to pre-kinder and has her hands full with that-"

"Ryo-ohki is going to school?!" Sasami repeated astonished.

"Yup." Ryoko smiled with pride and love. "And she is getting pretty darn good at talking too."

"Oh my Goddess! She talks!" Sasami's hands traveled to her face in shock. 

Ryoko laughed at the expression she used. "you know Sasami, you shouldn't say 'Oh my Goddess!', you should say 'Oh Me!'."

Sasami laughed shyly. 

"After all I am talking to Tsunami here." Ryoko said with ease. Ease that normally would not accompany someone who just realized in this little girl a supreme being reigned. 

"I guess you're right." She laughed. "I can't believe Ryo-ohki speaks! How did you teach her? I had been trying for ages!"

"I know. Ryo-ohki told me. I guess she didn't feel the urgency to speak when she could communicate with me through our mind link. When I gave up my gems, she gave it her best effort to learn to speak."

"Don't you miss your powers?"

Ryoko exhaled loudly, while her fingers still played with Sasami's hair. "Everyday. Sometimes I wake up still half asleep and walk into a wall, still expecting to just faze through it."

"Ha! Just like Ryo-ohki did when she was learning to faze." 

"Yup." 

"Ryoko?"

"What is it kid?"

"I know what you mean."

"About what?"

"About finding yourself. I feel that way sometimes with Ayeka. She has my life set up for me already. How I should act, speak, walk… Sometimes I feel that I might suffocate."

"You just have to talk to her Sasami. Even as hard headed as Ayeka is, she will eventually ease up on you. She loves you kid, don't forget that." 

Sasami nodded. "I won't, just as long as you don't forget we love you too. Even Kiyone missed you." 

Ryoko smiled. "You got it kid. Now I must go. Basho isn't feeling too well, and he needs his rest." She said as both girls stood up.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll try and come back as soon as possible."

Sasami made a face, as if not believing that she would indeed come back soon.

"Come on kid, don't make that face. Tell you what. If you need anything just tell Basho and he will tell me faster than you can say **moshi moshi**."

Sasami nodded in resignation. 

"Good. Now I seriously have to go. I don't want Basho to get worse because of me." Ryoko looked down as she took Sasami's hand in her own to give it a gentle squeeze. 

They walked out of the corridor just in time to catch Kiyoki walk across the main room, her target? The browned eyed artist who was currently busy choosing tubes of oil paint.

Unconsciously Ryoko stopped walking. Her eyes followed Kiyoki's gaze, and connected with the Okayama native. It felt like watching a play in slow motion. With baited breath Ryoko studied her moves carefully, taking mental notes of the way she sashayed her hips, and the flirty curl of her lips as she got nearer to Tenchi. Not wanting to disrupt the scene in front of her from unfolding, Ryoko unconsciously stopped, and tensed her arm, forcing Sasami to stop as well. 

"Hello Tenchi." She smiled coquettishly at him, batting her eyes.

"Hi Kiyoki."

__

That was it? Ryoko thought amused as Tenchi returned her hello and went back to his tubes of paint. She chuckled and Sasami looked up at her curiously.

Kiyoki for her part narrowed her eyes annoyed. Doesn't this boy get a clue? She leaned in close, letting her hair fall over her face, and asked innocently. "You're planning to paint?"

"Uh … yeah."

Kiyoki mentally cursed herself. What a stupid question! "Of course your gonna paint, what a silly question." She laughed and Tenchi smiled with her. "I mean, you already finished your other painting?" She leaned in even closer with big astonished eyes, as he nodded his head. "You finished?! Wow! How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Be so good at what you do? Look so good like you do…"

__

Oh please! Give me a break.

At that moment, Kiyone walked up out of nowhere and stepped in between them. Ryoko was surprised at the sudden arrival of the galaxy police officer, and out of habit looked around the room for her other partners in crime. Sure enough Ayeka and Mihoshi were close behind.

"I see they still get jealous." Ryoko thought out loud.

"Well … not really, but Kiyoki is not a very nice girl." Sasami answered her as Kiyoki began arguing with the Kiyone.

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked as she consciously looked down at the child goddess.

"It's so obvious she only wants to date Tenchi because he could help her." Sasami clarified. Tenchi has been asked by a lot of independent galleries to exhibit his work, something that Kiyone said Kiyoki wanted for herself."

"Kiyone said that?"

"Uh-huh. They can't stand each other."

"I see…" Ryoko turned once again to look at the three alien women argue with Kiyoki. _I see some things never change. All that picture is missing is, me burning a whole in a wall._

"Do you think Tenchi will ever agree to go on a date with her?" Sasami asked wanting to see what Ryoko would do.

"Perhaps, but I don't think anything worthwhile will come of it." 

"Why not?"

"I saw the way she approached him." Ryoko laughed at a memory that would have haunted her just a few months before. "Don't forget I tried every trick in the book to seduce Tenchi and nothing worked. Especially not what that girl just did." _The only thing I didn't try is approach him as a woman, always a child wanting a toy… I wonder if he would have paid attention if I had?_

"I bet he would pay attention now." Sasami said eerily in sync with Ryoko's thoughts. 

"You think so huh?" Ryoko grinned down and playfully swatted her bangs, leaving them hanging in a clump on the front of her face.

"Hey!" Sasami protested playfully as she blew air from her mouth up to move the bangs away from her eyes. 

"You best be on your toes when you're around me kid." Ryoko used her 'pirate' brogue as she pinched Sasami's cheek, knowing that gesture as something she loved to receive, especially as she was reminded of her mother's caresses back in Jurai. 

"No fair, you're taller than me!"

__

Not by far, Ryoko noted mentally. Sasami's head now reached her shoulders and would soon be at eye level with her.

"Life's not always fair." A third voice entered the conversation, a voice that Ryoko had left in the middle of a heated argument between the three alien ladies and Kiyoki.

"Hey Tenchi!" Sasami laughed and held her arm out, enveloping his hand in hers as she clasped the other tightly against Ryoko's own.

"Guess what!" Sasami asked excitedly, swinging both their arms back and forth.

"What?" Tenchi smiled at Sasami's infectious attitude, that girl could always make him smile.

"Ryo-ohki learned to talk!" She revealed, almost bursting with joy. "Can you believe it! Our Ryo-ohki can speak!" Sasami looked over at Ryoko who was smiling uneasily. "When can we see her?"

__

We? Ryoko cocked her eyebrow. _When did Tenchi get involved in this?_

"I would love to see Ryo-ohki again." Tenchi said in a soft tone.

Ryoko froze. There was a knot in her throat that threatened to leave her gasping for air. 

"She misses you too." Ryoko confessed. _It's the truth._ She told herself with a mental shrug as she waited for his reaction. 

"When can we see her?" Sasami asked again as she pulled on Ryoko's arm, not knowing how bad her timing was.

"We've been over this kid. I promise I'll bring her over as soon as I can." Ryoko pleaded against Sasami's big puppy dog eyes.

"Sasami." Tenchi interrupted as he kneeled down at her level. Ryoko looked on with interest. _Tenchi has always had that special touch with Sasami._

"I'm sure we'll see Ryo-ohki very soon. But if you're still uneasy, why don't we set a date now? That way we'll all have enough time to clear our schedules."

"Catara will love to eat lunch with us if you ask." 

Sasami nodded furiously in acceptance as Tenchi stood up and both looked at Ryoko. 

"Wanna come to lunch next week Ryoko? Please!" Sasami's arms wrapped around Ryoko's waist. She squeezed tighter as she waited for a response.

__

I can't believe this! Since when has Tenchi become so good at pinning me down? He knows I can't say no to the kid. Especially with those eyes she is giving me.

"Next weekend… I'm …" _taking her to the zoo to see the tigers…_

"Come on Ryoko! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sasami glanced at Tenchi for support.

"It'll be a lunch between friends." Tenchi smiled and extended his hand. "We are friends aren't we?"

Ryoko looked down at Sasami. _Ryo-ohki will be jumping of the walls when I tell her about Sasami._ She looked up and noticed Tenchi's extended open hand._ She'll be bursting at the seams if Tenchi comes along._

"Friends?" The Jurain prince grinned at her, cocking his eyebrows.

She laughed and nodded at his antics.

"Friends." 

They shook on it while a beaming Sasami looked on in glee. 

In the quietest of whispers, Sasami said, "They're friends Tsunami, mission accomplished."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You were very quiet on the ride home Cat-san. Something wrong?" Basho asked as they opened the door to their apartment. 

"No, nothing. I guess I'm just tired." She hung the shawls in the foyer's closet and yawned. "I'm going to bed." Basho agreed with his own yawn.

"Do you need anything Uncle?"

"I'm fine my dear, go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go see that priest of yours."

Ryoko nodded and walked to her room slowly, still reeling from what had just gone down. _This feels so surreal!_ She noticed the shadows on the walls, feeling strangely comfort by the shadows the darkness produced.

"A daughter of the night." She whispered to herself. _I've always been more comfortable in the shadows. I've been hiding away in this new life of mine, but now…_ Ryoko hugged herself as she felt a chill travel up her back._ They know where I am. No more chances to hide._ She sighed as she stood in front of her bedroom door. _Ryo-ohki's will be sleeping in my bed, waiting for me to get home. She'll be so happy when I tell her…_

"Catara!" Fei whispered from behind and ducked when Ryoko's fist came flying at her face.

"Fei! Don't scare me like that!" Ryoko stood relieved Fei had had time to duck. _I would not have missed a close punch like that if I had my gems…_ the thought crept in her conscious suddenly and left her with a hollow ache deep inside.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Fei demanded as she led Ryoko away from 

Ryo-ohki's door.

"The phone? … Oh it ran out of batteries." Ryoko noticed how excited Fei seemed to be, her chest heaving up and down, and her eyes big and round. "What it is?" 

"Oh Cat, you'll never guess who called you!" 

"You know how much I hate guessing games Fei, who?" 

"You're not making this any fun for me Catara." Fei said with a pout. "But if you won't guess, then I'll tell you."

A silence followed that left Ryoko's patience as thin as a grain of rice.

"Who?!"

"The ambassador."

"You're kidding."

"No… I'm not. Aren't you pleased?"

Despite the complications his presence it Tokyo would cause her, and the indifference she wanted so much to feel, she couldn't deny herself all the fluttering and somersaults her stomach made at the mention of his name.

****

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo = not mine…. Everything else = mine

****

Notes: I know I promised that little scene with Washu for this chapter, but then I would have taken even longer to post this, so I decided to bring it next time. Hope you enjoyed it… 

Sorry for the immense delay, and to all the continuing readers who are still here.

Oh, one more thing, this chapter was hard for me, because Ryoko establishes her old relationships here, and all the reactions she played with will be explained later on…. And Kiyone will get more lines A. hopefully in the future.

  
Please Review.


	16. I began to drink to drown my sorrows

**I never forget a face, **

**But in your case **

**I'll be glad to make an exception.****   
                           _   Marx_******

**I began to drink to drown my sorrows, **

**but the suckers learned to swim.**

"I'm so tired… my feet feel like their resting on hot coals instead of this pillow." Mayuri complained as she reclined her head on the sofa's headrest. Fei lifted Mayuri's feet and extended her legs the length of the sofa, trying to ease some of her pain from rehearsing twenty hours straight in the coldest winter ever recorded for Tokyo.

"How is your dance number going Mayuri?" Fei asked while serving them some green tea.

"It's torture. Every time I perform for the headmaster, he finds more and more mistakes with my positions." She sat up and clenched her hands. "So I go back and do it over again. Practicing in silk kimonos, silk! Can you imagine how cold you get when you have nothing on but silk? Still I rehearse, going over and over again in my head the steps, retracing my movements and fixing the mistakes he noted. When I'm blue in the face, my legs and arms are numb, and my nose is as red as a cherry I get called back. This time he lists a whole new set of problems." With a groan Mayuri sat back and sighed discontentedly. "Of course I'll go back tomorrow and try my hardest to fix the new mistakes."

"You volunteered Mayuri?" When Mayuri nodded Fei continued, "I don't think anyone will think less of you if you make up some excuse and leave."

"Are you serious?" Mayuri massaged her temples as her eyes waited for Fei's response. "Do you know how many geisha want to perform in this festival? You know the honor it is to be asked personally to perform by the headmaster? You'd be digging yourself a whole fifty feet deep if you were to decline the offer, much less accept and then back out" Mayuri said when Fei remained silent.

"The headmaster asked you? But he's the one giving you all the trouble?"

Mayuri sat up with one hand firmly supporting her back. "The performance has to be perfect Fei. Anything less it's not acceptable. I may whine and complain, but the truth is I am thankful for the chance he has given me." She grinned and motioned with her head for Fei to lean in closer. "You know I'm the first geisha in twenty years to be asked to perform without auditioning first?"

Fei nodded. "I think someone has a crush on you," she teased.

"Crush?" Mayuri withheld a laugh at Fei's childish choice of words. "I don't think he has a crush on me Fei. He has asked me to partner up with him and open a teahouse in Kyoto after the festival season is through."

"He has!" Fei's eyes grew round and she smiled. "That means he will be your danna."

"Wait a minute. He is not my danna, nor are we forming that kind of partnership."

Fei shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you were a geisha?" Mayuri asked.

"I am!"

"Well then why are you asking silly questions?"

Fei struggled with a response as Mayuri nodded her head. 

"Going into business with one of the best Kabuki dancers is like walking on the street and finding it's raining jade."

"Aren't you afraid he will demand something from you?"

"Like what?"

"… You know…"

Mayuri laughed. "Do you live in feudal Japan?"

Fei shook her head and Mayuri laughed even louder. 

"It was a rhetorical question honey." She raised her cup," Can I have some more tea?"

Fei poured and handed it back. 

"Mmm. Delicious. You make a mean cup of tea." Mayuri eyed the table, but decided the movement would be too painful for her back. Instead she settled it down precariously on her flat stomach, making it rise and fall with her breathing.

"Can I ask you something?"

Fei who had almost been hypnotized by the moving cup, snapped back to attention with Mayuri's voice. "Sure."

"Why did you become a geisha?"

Fei fidgeted with her yukata as she searched for an answer.

"I see…"

"I didn't answer your question." Fei said perplexed.

"You didn't have to." 

Fei stuttered before giving up on to make sense to what she had just said and just sat quietly. Her chest heaved and her shoulders shook with a strain that could only mean crying.

"Why are you…" Mayuri heaved her self-upright not holding in a groan in the process and placed an arm over her friend, moving the cup to the table, "crying?"

"Your right Mayuri-san."

"About what?"

"I only became a geisha because it was the only way out." 

Mayuri sat silent, giving Fei the time needed for her confession. 

"My … boyfriend and I were very happy." Fei snorted bitterly before continuing. "For a short while anyway. After I moved in with him, he began to change. He was no longer the man I had fallen in love with. The flowers and poem he always read to me disappeared. He no longer held me as I went to sleep and would stay out hours, even days at a time. I kept ignoring it. Looking the other way, but one night he came home infuriated. He slammed the door. Ranting and raving, saying things I couldn't understand and when I failed to answer him he … hit me… with a bat" Fei snorted and wiped her eyes. "He loved to play baseball, he would have gone pro if it hadn't been for his injury. I guess with all the alcohol he drank, he mistook me for the ball." Fei laughed harder while Mayuri caressed her hair gently, tenderly. She had heard similar stories more times than she cared to count. 

"Time passed, the situation worsened. I became pregnant and in response he hit me harder." Fey let out a sob that made her whole body shake. Holding on to Mayuri as a lifeline she continued. "That was the third time I awoke in the hospital. The doctors told me that the baby's head had been damaged, and that he would be … retarded."

She looked up at her with eyes filled with anger. "They asked me if I wanted to continue with the pregnancy… I was the one who chose to terminate it. I couldn't have a retarded baby… I couldn't shame him like that."

"Oh Fei."

"I went back to him, but when I found out I was pregnant again, I ran away. This time the baby was going to have a chance… I was so scared Miki was going to come out like the other one…"

Fei broke down and cried on Mayuri's lap, crushing her legs. Mayuri on her part swallowed the pain Fei was causing to her sore body and focused more on her confession.

Would she have terminated her second pregnancy if baby Miki had developed badly?

"I wonder how Cat is doing with the ambassador?" Fey asked suddenly, trying desperately to change the conversation. 

"I imagine she's fine. Cat knows very well how to handle a man like the ambassador."

"Do you think she will accept him as her danna?"

Mayuri shifted back to the couch. "What is you obsession with dannas?

"Nothing." Fey sniffed defensively. "It's just … wouldn't it be lonely to live your life without a man? Without love?"

"Absolutely. But if your looking for your soul mate, accepting a danna for love is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It's not going to happen."

"But the ambassador is soo dreamy. They would make such a nice couple!"

"Well if your talking about Cat, she might accept." Mayuri observed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Cat has her own set of problems. She is running away from a man just like you are."

Fey looked at Mayuri quietly. "Has Cat mentioned to you anything about flying?"

"Flying? Like getting high?"

"No, never mind. I'm going to see if Miki is awake from his nap."

"Meanwhile I'll have my nap." Mayuri joked. She looked up to smile at Fei but she was gone. "Poor Fei…" she said to herself as slumber slowly overtook her. 

*  *  *  *  *   *   *   * *  **      

  
"Wake up sleepy head."

Mayuri groaned and swatted away the hand that had been gently shaking her shoulder. 

"Five more minutes **okasan**." She mumbled.

"Tell that to the headmaster my dear girl."

_Rehearsal! I overslept!_

Mayuri shot forward, bumping her head with Ryoko's shoulder. "Ow! Since when do you wake up like that?" Ryoko teased as she massaged Mayuri's head instead of her own shoulder.

"I'm late for rehearsal! Why didn't anybody wake me?" Mayuri demanded as she stood up only to fall back down on the couch. 

"Slowly Mayuri-san. Your muscles are sore and with the cold you'll get cramps in places you didn't even know existed. Here hand me that leg." Ryoko sat on the other end of the couch as she began massaging her left leg.

"Let go of my leg! I'm going to be late!"

"Easy grumpy." Ryoko teased. "You aren't going to be late." Mayuri looked at her with surprise. 

"You are late." Ryoko clarified.

Mayuri growled and through a pillow at her. 

"Hey! Is that what I get for saving you ass?"

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri asked from her position on the opposite end of the couch, with arms folded over her chest. It did not go unnoticed by Ryoko that her left leg hadn't moved, and that she made little noises of approval as Ryoko slowly unknotted her muscles.

"I was so kind as to call the headmaster and told him I was hosting a last minute party, and that you were the _only_ geisha that could help me out of the bind." Ryoko grinned.

"Well, now we're even."

Ryoko's eyes flashed to her friend's face. "Even! What kind of thank you is that?"

Mayuri laughed. "Well we _are_ even. Remember that time I saved your behind in Kyoto. Serla would have killed you if she would have found out."

"I prefer to never speak of that again thank you." Ryoko cut her off with a sly grin. 

"So he bought it?"

"The headmaster?" 

Mayuri nodded. 

"Yeah he bought it." Ryoko answered with a laugh.

"Mmm that feels so good." Mayuri almost purred as Ryoko moved on to the other leg. "I'm now officially convinced that dancing can kill you."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes! Of course look whom I'm talking to. I show you half my dance part only once and you get up and perform it perfectly on the first try."

Ryoko shrugged. "I had a stricter teacher I guess."

"Well then you must have been taught by a samurai or something," Mayuri joked. " That's the only teacher harder than a retired Kabuki legend."

Ryoko laughed at her comments. _If you only knew._ A few minutes passed as Mayuri's aches melted away under Ryoko's magical massage. Mayuri rested her head on the armrest and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"So… how did it go with the ambassador?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"It went well."

Mayuri opened an eye and peered at her friend. "It went well?"

"Yeah."

"It went more than well, or you would be able to hide that grin on your face."

Ryoko blushed and spanked her thigh playfully. "What do you want from me geisha?"

"A little higher." Mayuri instructed Ryoko. "I want a declaration of love." She smiled as she sang the last word.

"Oh please. I didn't know you were so corny." Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Be that way. Just don't come running to me when you want to know about my customers." Mayuri warned. More contented silence followed.

"What are you doing this weekend? Want to come to the theater with me?"

"I can't. I promised Kitty we'd go to the zoo. She's been whining to see the tigers since we got here."

"It's just the two of you?"

"No … I invited some people I met over at Basho's project house."

"You mean those college artists? Why?"

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I kinda knew some of them before I came to Kyoto."

"How well did you know them?" Mayuri asked with curiosity.

"Very well." 

"Arg! There's that word again. Don't make me slap you."

Ryoko snorted. "Like you could."

"Is this the person who you ran away from?"

Ryoko nodded. "No."

"Which one is it?"

"He's the one but he's changed."

"I see… Do you need a buffer zone?"

"I have Fei and Basho, maybe even Serla. It's alright, though to tell you the truth I'd prefer not to go."

"You have to go sometime. The sooner the better."

"I guess."

"Believe me. It's like taking off a band-aid. Quick motion or otherwise it hurts like hell."

"Nice analogy."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic." Ryoko grinned.

"So was I."

Silence once gain reigned between the two geishas.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends."

"Have you ever used drugs?"

Ryoko stopped massaging. "What? You mean hallucinogens… stuff like that?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

"No why? Do I look messed up?"

"No. It's just that earlier today Fei said something about you flying or something. I was just curious."

"Fei said that."

Mayuri nodded. "Don't stop." She meant the massage, which Ryoko now continued. 

"I don't know who gave her the idea that the only way to be worth something is by having a man by your side."

"Did she say something?" Ryoko asked alarmed.

"No… it's just the little things she says you know?"

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. But I think she's more of a romantic than anything else."

"If only love were enough huh?" Mayuri joked.

"It's not enough for you and Ichima to live happily ever after."

"What?"

"Come one, don't tell me you haven't noticed how he looks at you. He's head over heals for you honey."

"He is isn't he?" Mayuri blushed slightly.

"Yes, and by your blush you like him too."

"Of course I like him, he's a kind man."

"How much do you like him?" Ryoko asked trying to get those three little words to slip from her tongue.

"Very much." She answered with a laugh. Teasing her just as Ryoko had teased her awhile back.

"Okay I deserve that." Ryoko said. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Why are you playing with the ambassador's affections?"

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

Both girls remained silent, one waiting for the other to give in first.

"Fine!" Mayuri rolled her eyes, exasperated at Ryoko. "If I give Ichima a chance it will only get complicated. He wants me for himself."

"I'm not playing with his affections. He's the one who seeks me out." Ryoko then answered.

"Aren't you afraid he will fall in love with someone else?"

"Aren't you afraid you will fall in love?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Does Ichima know you feel this way about him?"

"Does the Ambassador know he actually stands a chance?"

"No. If he did he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Probably. I've given myself away more times than I can count."

"That's a very dangerous game to play Ryoko." Mayuri warned.

"Do you love him?" Ryoko asked ignoring Mayuri's warning.

"Do you love the ambassador? No wait I take that back. I already know the answer to that one. Do you love the painter guy?"

"What painter guy?"

"Hey you can't answer a question with a question! And don't play dumb. You know what guy I'm talking about."

"Game over," Ryoko stated flatly as she stood up.

"Don't you want to know if I love Ichima?" Mayuri tempted.

"I already know that you do. When it comes to your heart Mayuri, I can read you like a book."

"Where are you going?" Mayuri asked as she tried to stand. Smiling to herself as she discovered the pain in her muscles was greatly decreased.

"I'm going to change out of this kimono. If I even so much as wrinkle it Serla will have my head." Both girls chuckled as Ryoko made her way to the downstairs apartment. 

*  *  *   *   *  **       *****

_I'm so late! If I had any idea that party was going to take so long I would have made an excuse three hours ago! _

Ryoko walked fast along the sidewalk, as fast as her wooden shoes and her training would let her. She was in geisha garb, and couldn't knock people down like she wanted to when they got in her way.

_I have to go the hairdressers. Take my kimono to be fixed at Misha's by ten. That stupid button won't stay on. I'll have to ask her to widen the bust size. Imagine their faces if my boobs pop out along with the button. Ryoko laughed to herself as she continued her mental checklist, getting nearer to her apartment building. __This is the last time I let Fei borrow Ichima. I can't believe how accustom I have come to people driving me around everywhere._

  
Ryoko opened the doors to her building and struggled with the packages she was carrying. Two vintage **shamisens**, meant as gifts for Serla and Fei. One gray **yukata** asked for personally by Basho for the winter festival. Two pink bows asked for by Ryo-ohki and a book of kabuki theater history for herself. 

"Good evening Madam." The building's porter greeted Ryoko with a bow. "Can I help you with those?"

"It's okay I can manage. Can you get me the elevator?" Ryoko asked sharply, her patience wearing thin.

"A lady came to see you Madam," the porter informed her as he pressed the elevator button, trying to hide how flushed he always got when speaking to her.

"A lady? Did she leave her name?" Ryoko asked as she stepped in and pressed the 'Hold Open' button a bit impatiently.

He looked at the floor and chewed his top bit noisily. "No. She didn't leave a name."

Ryoko waited a second more to see if he had anything else to say and released the button.

"Though I'm not surprised she didn't leave a name. A woman like her, how can anyone forget? She had the most striking hairstyle. Spikes all over like a mane, and her eyes were like emeralds-"

Ryoko's hand shot out to keep the sliding doors from closing. "Wh. What did you say?"

"Come to think of it..." The porter for the first time stared directly into her eyes. "She was the spitting image of you."

Ryoko paled.

"Are you okay Madam? Do you want a glass of water?"

Ryoko shook her head, smiling weakly as the elevator doors closed.

_Could it be Washu? Was it her that asked for me? Ryoko's mind all of a sudden felt like it had gone through a blender. Her temples throbbed and her mouth went dry._

_This is the worst time for, of all people, her to show up. Why can't she just leave me alone! _

The elevator doors opened once again and she walked unsteadily to her apartment, as if she were trying to make her way across the deck of a ship sailing though a hurricane. Dropping her bags carelessly on the couch and poured herself some Sapporo, she muttered to no one, "My mom drives me to drink." She chuckled as she poured herself another glass.

"She is going to want to get back at me for fooling her." Ryoko said to herself as she began walking from the bar to the kitchen. "She'll want to punish me, and this time I don't have any powers to protect myself. I'll just have to outsmart her then." Ryoko couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Yeah like it's that easy. For the thousands of years of life, I have only outsmarted her once… 

She plopped down on the kitchen table and laid her head on the cold wood. "I need another drink." She whined to herself. 

_I just hope she doesn't mess me up too bad. I have some many things going on at the same time. Not to mention going to the blasted zoo. On top of worrying about Washu every minute of the day, I have to play nice tomorrow._ Ryoko groaned and raised her head up slowly, blinking away the moisture in her eyes.

I just hope whatever she wants; the cost won't be too high.

"Hey when did you get back?" Serla asked as she padded her way into the kitchen with soft thuds on the wooden floor. 

"Just a minute ago. The new shamisen came today along with Fei's." 

"Do they look authentic? The man said they were from the sixteenth century, but for the price he gave them to us, it's doubtful." Serla grunted as she sat down next to her on the table, eyeing the empty glass briefly.

"I will take it down to Ish-i tomorrow. He will be able to tell us what century they are." Serla nodded along with her satisfied. "If it's worth anything, I looked at them myself and they look eighteenth century Osaka shamisen. Which isn't bad considering that was the beginning of the golden age for geisha. There's even an inscription on the inside of them, but it's to faded to read. Perhaps Ish-i can clean them out as well."

"Do you have a cigarette?" 

Ryoko nodded as she produced a packet from her inside pocket. Serla took it hungrily, but cocked her eyebrows at seeing only two were left in a pack of twenty.

"I've had a stressful week." Ryoko defended herself. "Besides your one to talk."

Serla smiled innocently. "I didn't say a thing." She laughed with a hoarse tone and patted her shoulder. "Do not worry about tomorrow so much Catara-san."

Ryoko sighed and rested her hand on Serla's shoulder. "Mother I'm afraid I'll loose my temper."

"I thought we had overcome that little obstacle?" Serla asked as she caressed Ryoko's cheek. 

"I did."

"But?"

"But it's different with them mother. I feel like I'm off tilt whenever they are around. My anger boils inside me like a furnace. I'm afraid in any moment I will erupt and ravage anything in my path."

"That's quite a feeling." Serla observed. "It's always difficult when you have something to prove Catara. Just remember that ultimately the only one who counts in your life is you. If you are happy, it will show through. Don't let your insecurities eat you up." With that Serla lifted Ryoko's face and stood up, turning the cigarette off in the sink.

"He said that too."

"What?" Serla asked stopping on the doorway.

"He said I had let my insecurities consume me."

Serla smiled. "What a smart man. I definitely want to meet him."

* *           *  *            * ***         * * * * * *

"How do I look?"

"How do I look!"

"Kitty-san calm down honey." Basho said absently as he patted 

Ryo-ohki's hair while still listening to a conversation between Serla and an unknown phone caller.

"Go and wait for your sister in the living room." With a little shove and Ryo-ohki consented angrily. She stomped away feeling unappreciated.

She had spent two hours trying to get the two pink bows to stay in her hair. After the umpteenth try, they consented to her wishes somewhat. One indeed was on the left side, sitting prettily. The other kept falling sideways and getting lost in between her thick cyan tresses. 

"Where's Cat? She better not miss this." Ryo-ohki said to herself as she looked at herself in the hallway mirror. "Hi hi hi!" She cupped her hands over her face, but her giggle s still managed to escape. "I look like a princess!" More laughter erupted which doubled in her efforts to stop it. 

"Don't we look pretty today?" Ryoko said behind her. "But what happened to your hair?" 

Ryo-ohki jumped at the surprise but recovered quickly as she ran to give her a hug.

"Umpf! You've gotten stronger baby." Ryoko almost purred. "But I'm going to have to fix that hair."

"I put the bows in all by myself but one keeps on falling." Ryo-ohki explained as she twirled around for Ryoko.

"The bows look fine Kitty. It's just you forgot to brush your hair. You have a gigantic cowlick in the back." Ryoko managed to say without laughing.

A very downcast Ryo-ohki looked down at her feet. "Oh. I knew I had forgotten something."

"Come on." Without warning Ryoko lifted her sister up, turning her over so as her feet were at her shoulder and Ryo-ohki was left dangling happily upside down. "We are going to tame that cowlick or I'm not a space pirate!" Ryoko declared. 

"Is that what your going to wear?" A happy Ryo-ohki asked her sister as she brushed her hair.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ryoko asked looking at her sister in the mirror they were both standing in front of in the bedroom. 

"Aren't you going to wear a dress or something?" 

"A dress? It's winter Kitty. And besides I'm comfortable in jeans and a sweater." Ryoko pointed the hairbrush at Ryo-ohki through the mirror. "Lucky for you little missy that you don't get sick, otherwise you would never wear this dress outside today."

Ryo-ohki giggled and swung her arms back and forth.

"Stay still." Ryoko instructed for the fifth time.

"I can't. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to see the tigers!"

"Yeah well, I'm not sure they will appreciate all the trouble your going through to get dressed honey."

"I don't care, I like to look pretty."

"You always look pretty." Ryoko said gently as she finished adjusting" the bows. Her hair still held her spikes, but now the bows could stay on.

"Let's go!" Ryo-ohki shouted.

* *                 * *                * *                 *  *                   *  * 

"They're not here yet. Do you think they'll come?" Sasami worriedly asked Tenchi as they waited inside the entrance to the zoo. 

"They probably got stuck in traffic, just keep looking for them. There's a lot of people today, and they might have overlooked us in all the frenzy." Tenchi said, hiding his own doubts.

"I can't see them anywhere." Mihoshi complained as she stood on tiptoe looking for Ryoko's signature cyan hair. 

"I have a feeling they won't show." Kiyone whispered to Tenchi. Sasami overheard her statement.

"They will show because Ryoko promised me! You'll see they will!"

"There they are!" Ayeka pointed into the crowd. At which the whole family stood up.

"Where I don't see them?" Mihoshi asked. 

"I don't see them either Ayeka." Tenchi also observed.

"There Lord Tenchi!"

Sure enough the first person who walked out of the crowd was Basho. He was talking to a woman about his age, with a low braid and millions of bracelets on both her arms, adorned with rings on each of her fingers. Next came Fei, which they had met at the hospital so long ago. She was talking and holding the hand of-

"Ryo-ohki!" Sasami laughed and cried. Jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air as she had finally spotted her.

"Look Ryo-ohki someone is calling you." Fei tenderly said as she spotted Sasami first. "I believe you know her from somewhere?" she teased.

Ryo-ohki looked in the direction Fei pointed and froze. "It's Sasami!" 

"Yup"

Ryo-ohki just stood there, holding Fei's hand and biting her lip. 

"Why are you standing here? Go on and say hello." Fei urged. Ryo-ohki looked around for Ryoko. 

"Where is my sister? Did she know about this?"

"Of course! She planned the whole thing." 

Ryo-ohki smiled but didn't move. 

Sasami stopped jumping. "Why is she standing there Tenchi? Doesn't she want to see me?"

"Go on you silly girl before you make Sasami cry." A teasing voice urged her from behind. "I didn't know you were such a scary cat."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryo-ohki twisted around to ask her big sister.

"It was a surprise honey, and enough with the twenty questions. Do you or do you not want to go say hello hmm?"

Ryo-ohki smiled and ran towards the family, leaving Ryoko and Fei behind, with Ryoko holding little Mikki a bit tighter.

"Are you ready?" 

"No." Ryoko answered as they walked toward them. 

Ryo-ohki dashed through the crowd, surpassing Basho and Serla. A few feet from Sasami she stopped. All of a sudden overcome with shyness she blushed and waved. 

"Hi Ryo-ohki!" Almost everyone said simultaneously. Ryo-ohki's smile got bigger but still she didn't move. It seemed as if she were permanently stuck to the floor.

"Don't be shy Kitty! At least say hello." Basho's deep laugh came up from behind. "I've never seen her so quiet in my life!" Basho explained to the family as Ryo-ohki hugged his leg protectively. 

"It's okay." Tenchi smiled and crouched down to Ryo-ohki's eye level. "She's such a beautiful little girl. It's a shame that the cat's got her tongue." Ryo-ohki giggled, but Tenchi's joke failed to bring her out of her shell.

"Well perhaps if you introduced yourselves she would be more inclined to greet you." Serla commented next to Basho. "Isn't that right Kitty?" 

Ryo-ohki nodded her agreement.

"You must be Tenchi." Serla said.

"It's an honor to meet a member of Basho's family." Tenchi bowed keeping eye contact with the giggling Ryo-ohki. 

"Did Ryoko talk to you about us?" Ayeka asked.

"Ryoko?" Serla asked surprised.

"I mean…. Uh …" Ayeka bit her lip nervously. "I must have said the wrong name… its just Catara looks … uh … She looks very similar to a pirate – I mean a friend of mine." Ayeka stumbled through the sentence. 

"I see… well no she didn't. She hasn't mentioned you once." Serla answered.

"No why would she? I'm surprised she even remembers us from the hospital." Kiyone interrupted with a sarcastic tone. 

"And you are?" Serla asked interested at how they interacted.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kiyone. And the blonde is Mihoshi." 

"This is Serla." Basho put in, wrapping an arm around her. "The woman with balls of steel."

"Kiyone I thought you were the only woman with balls of steel." Mihoshi commented with a smile.

"Quiet Mihoshi." Kiyone hissed.

"You must be a cop." 

"How did you know ma'am?"

"You stand straight, alert. One hand is always by your waist where the gun would rest, and you have the temper of bear." 

"Ha ha! She's so right!" Mihoshi said surprised. Kiyone smiled weakly to a grinning Serla. "Good guess ma'am."

"Serla can guess more than that." Fei put in from behind. "Isn't that right Cat? Remember the time she read your cards? I won't ever forget the face you made." Fei said.

"Yeah, and it's all come true so far." Ryoko answered looking at Serla. "Everything except one thing."

"Have patience my dear, it will happen. You'll see." She said waving a finger at her. "Now Kitty. You say hello. These people will think we don't teach you any matters!"

Ryo-ohki looked up at her with a frown and went from Basho's leg to Ryoko's in a heartbeat.

"Excuse us." Ryoko said to no one and everyone.

Walking away from the group while holding Ryo-ohki's hand she kneeled down. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to say!" Ryo-ohki whispered to Ryoko's ear as if the family could hear her. 

"Since when do you have nothing to say Kitty?" Ryoko asked with a smile. Ryo-ohki's frowned returned and she shrugged her shoulders nervously. 

_She's not kidding,_ Ryoko thought to herself in amazement. "Don't force it then. Words will come to you when you're ready." She looked over Ryo-ohki's shoulder at Sasami's downcast face. _Poor kid. She probably thinks Ryo-ohki doesn't want to talk to her._

"How about some ice cream?"

Ryo-ohki looked up and nodded slowly. "There's my smiling Kitty." She stood up and offered her hand. "Come on then."  

Walking back to the group, she noticed they were all standing in a big uncomfortable clump. Except for Serla who never looks uncomfortable, ever. 

Ayeka, who had decided to wear a dress that cut below her knees and a thin white sweater that would keep her warm but not make her look clumsy was trying to look like she wasn't shivering. She was standing next to Mihoshi huddling for warmth against the cool wind that was blowing in from the north. Mihoshi, with jeans and a sweatshirt was looking at a map of the zoo. By the thoughtful expression she wore, Ryoko guessed she was deciding on which animals to see first. Kiyone who was standing next to her, feigning to look over her shoulder at the map, was really looking at Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Next to her was Serla who had lit a cigarette and was waiting a bit impatiently to begin the sightseeing. The circle closed of with Basho and Tenchi talking about… Ryoko could hear bits and phrases of art jargon. No doubt it had to be something about the project. __

Basho can never not thing about his work.

"Ryo-ohki would like some ice cream before we begin. Anybody else want some?" Ryoko asked looking at Sasami and winking. 

"Ryo-ohki likes ice cream?" Kiyone asked surprised. "That's not carrot flavored?" She whispered to Mihoshi.

"Yup! She answered Kiyone before adding, "I want some Cat."

"Any body else? Sasami you look like you would enjoy some ice cream?" Ryoko observed.

"Ice cream in the middle of winter? I don't know." Ayeka said looking down at her sister.

"It's alright Ayeka. I always have ice cream this time of year and I never get sick." Tenchi said taking Sasami hand. 

"Alright how about you guys go for ice cream and we meet up at the primate cages?" Basho said.

Everybody nodded and the two groups went their opposite ways. With Serla leading the way for Basho, Kiyone, Ayeka, Fei, and baby Mikki. Ryoko and Kitty leading the way for Tenchi, Sasami and Mihoshi.

"Hmmm, what kind of ice cream do want?" Mihoshi asked herself out loud as the group looked at menu. "What do you recommend?" she asked Ryoko who was reading the menu to Ryo-ohki. 

"Huh? Oh… I always go for the home made vanilla." 

"I thought you liked the chocolate flavored one?" Sasami asked. 

"Sometimes I do." 

Looking back at Ryo-ohki she noticed one of her bows had fallen off. "Your bow Kitty!"

Ryo-ohki's hands immediately went to her hair. "Meow?!" 

_Why are you meowing Kitty?_

"It must have fallen off around here." Tenchi searched the floor with his eyes. 

"Here take Mihoshi's hand. I'll retrace our steps." Ryoko said handing her sister over to Mihoshi before she could protest. 

"I'll help you." Tenchi added before Ryoko could protest him. 

"What kind of ice cream do you guys want?"

"Homemade vanilla." Ryoko said as she began to walk away.

"Same for me but in a cone." Tenchi winked at the nervous Sasami and ran to catch up with Ryoko. 

  *   *   *               ***          *           *    *       *

"It must be around here somewhere…" 

"It was pink right?" Tenchi asked as they both retraced their steps carefully looking in every possible hiding place along the way.

"Yeah." Ryoko answered as she looked behind a bush.

"It might be torn up if we find it." Tenchi thought out loud as he noticed just how many people were making their way through this path.

"Kitty will be heartbroken. She has been asking for these special bows for weeks. Nothing else will do." Ryoko kept looking yet Tenchi noticed she would give glances at the people passing by them. She was looking at his or her faces as if she expected someone she knew to show up.

"Are you expecting someone else to come today?" Tenchi asked.

For the first time in their small conversation Ryoko stopped and looked at him in the face. "No. Are you expecting someone?" she asked with intensity in her eyes. She was studying his face, trying to decipher something unknown to Tenchi in his reaction. For a moment he could have sworn they were back in Okayama. Her face was so familiar to him.

"No." She kept on looking at him, wanting to be further reassured. "Everyone is here." He added.

He noticed her physically sigh and continue their search. "Maybe someone took it. It was such a nice looking bow, perhaps some little girl found it and put in on?" 

"Or some little boy."

"Oh yeah?" Ryoko smiled. "I forgot that picture Nobuyuki has of you all dolled up."

"How could anyone?" Tenchi added happy that he could still make Ryoko smile. "He framed it in the foyer."

"Not to mention all of Okayama."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Ryoko asked surprised.

"What?" Tenchi asked interested at Ryoko's face.

"He published it in the local newspaper. All of subscribed Okayama got to see cute little Tenchi." Ryoko grinned. 

"That happened when I was five." Tenchi said waving it off.

"That's what the old man told you huh?"

Tenchi looked at Ryoko, this time it was his turn to try and decipher her gestures. She was grinning from ear to ear, trying to keep her laughter in. 

"He published it again on your eighteenth birthday. You were Okayama's little princess for awhile there." 

"No wonder I got all those snickers and pointed fingers as I walked through town. You could have said something." 

"And ruin all the fun?" Ryoko scoffed good-naturedly at him. "You must be insane."

"Cat! We found it!" Mihoshi yelled a few yards back while trying to juggle three ice creams in her hands. Ryo-ohki was walking alongside Sasami with a huge smile on both their faces. 

"Where was it?" Tenchi asked.

"It was hanging from a thread on her dress. Sasami spotted it first." 

There was a roar in the distance that transfixed Ryo-ohki's face into complete wonderment. 

"Ahh…" she inhaled deeply, her eyes growing round. "The tigers! Cat lets go see now!" She demanded, dragging her big sister by the hand. Another roar was heard in the distance, which made Ryo-ohki pull harder. She was so enraptured she didn't even notice she was speaking; of course Tenchi, Sasami, and Mihoshi stood dumbfounded by the clarity of her speech. 

"The tigerrrs, tigerrrs, tigerrrs…" she sang as they made their way. Unconsciously dragging her r's out, making her seem like a little tiger cub herself. 

"She sounds incredible." Tenchi whispered to Ryoko honestly.

"Of course she sounds incredible." Ryoko whispered back, between tugs and pulls Ryo-ohki gave her arm. "She's my sister." 

"If I could have any animal in the world it'd be a tiger. Especially those white ones!" Ryo-ohki began excitedly. "Once Cat and I saw a program on the television where they showed how they hunted in the snow!" She turned to Sasami and grabbed her hand. "Want to see the tigerrrs with me?" 

"Yes!"

Ryo-ohki smiled and hugged her, letting go of Ryoko's hand briefly. "I have missed you Sami."

"I've missed you too." Sasami said with watery eyes.

"Enough mushy stuff kiddos." Ryoko interjected before they became too sentimental. 

"Yeah. You're going to make _me_ cry." Mihoshi added in. 

"What about the others?" Tenchi asked. 

"Oh no! They're waiting by the primate cages." Mihoshi said.

"I'll go get them. You guys stay right here." Ryoko said, looking at Ryo-ohki and Sasami.

"No I'll go!" Mihoshi shouted, startling everyone.

"Are you sure? This is a big zoo, you might get lost." Ryoko pointed out. 

"Don't worry about me," Mihoshi chuckled and waved her map in air. "I have the zoo map. I'll be back with the others before you know it! See you near the tigers!" Mihoshi looked at Ryoko and Tenchi before busting out in giggles and waking away. 

"Ookay... let's go." Tenchi said after they watched Mihoshi walk away.

"You guys walk to slow! Hurry up!" Ryo-ohki said as her and Sasami walked even faster. "Oohh there are the cages!" Ryo-ohki pointed.

There was a long line, all waiting to see various feline animals, making the impatient Ryo-ohki growl. 

"Why don't you guys weave your way across the line? You'll get there much faster that way." Tenchi offered. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't separate, and come back when you've seen them!" Ryoko called after them, smiling to herself as the two girls made cute faces at the people as they cut in line.

Those little sneaks would make great con artists.

Want to sit down while we wait? They'll probably take awhile." Tenchi offered pointing to a bench a few feet behind them.

"All right." Ryoko consented a little wearily as she realized her mind had just gone blank.

Both sat there, pretending to look at the passing people, but stealing glances at each other every so often. Tenchi tried once or twice to start a conversation but it seemed each time he had the words, Ryoko would turn away or shift in her seat, making his nerve disappear. Finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tenchi cleared his throat and asked the first thing that came into his mind.

"So how did you convince Ryo-ohki to talk? I know Washu tried for the longest time with no success." He said this jovially, but at the end of his brief attempt at conversation he could sense Ryoko tenser than ever. Something he had said had put on her edge, but what?

"Is something wrong?"

"Why did you say that?" Ryoko asked bluntly.

"What?" Tenchi asked confused. Ryoko cocked her eyebrows, as if she expected him to know. 

"Never mind." She finally said, sighing and turning away. 

"No come on tell me." Tenchi urged, placing a light hand on her shoulder.

Ryoko turned around suddenly, not shaking his hand off, but confronting him nonetheless. "You really want to be friends?"

"Of course."

She looked at his hand and where it rested. It would be so easy just to shrug it off and play dumb to her little outburst. She would act polite, and at the end of the day she would go home. But on the other hand, he was the only one who could help her, and if she didn't ask now, she would never ask.

"Have… have you spoken to Washu since she disappeared?"  
  


"No." Tenchi answered immediately. He looked at her face, and began to put the pieces of the puzzle together as to why she had changed moods so suddenly when he had mentioned the scientist. "Why?"

"I think she is looking for me." Ryoko cleared her throat. "I'm not sure, but when our building's porter told me a lady with spiky red hair and emerald eyes asked for me… I mean who else can it be?" She was looking directly at Tenchi now, with big hazel eyes.

"It sounds like her, but why wouldn't she just talk to you? She hasn't come to us either. It doesn't make since." He answered, still looking into her eyes.

"Because she's playing with me Tenchi!" Ryoko rolled her eyes, and Tenchi blinked a few times, trying to slow his erratic heartbeats. "You don't know her like I do. She's going to want to get back at me for fooling her… it's going to be hell."

"You don't know that, she might want to see how you're doing?" Ryoko made a face at him. "Yeah… that's probably not the case, but I don't think you're giving her enough credit, you are her daughter."

"Her daughter?" Ryoko burst out laughing. "She does not think of me as her daughter Tenchi. I'm another of her experiments." She paused as if thinking. "Maybe a high maintenance one, but I'm certainly not a daughter to her." 

Ryoko said this with laughter in her tone, and Tenchi realized that Ryoko truly believed this; in fact she seemed to have made peace with it. He thought about convincing her that Washu truly cared for her, but he had his own doubts. And when Ryoko would ask for truth in his statements, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to produce a single one where Washu acted motherly to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'm going insane thinking the next face I see will be hers."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much."

Ryoko looked at him in surprise, to which he just shrugged. "She will have thought of every single possible reaction you might make to her presence and planned against it. So if your asking for my advice, just do whatever your doing, and when she does appear act like nothing has happened."

"You know? That just might work." Ryoko said impressed. "Ignoring her will totally drive her up the wall." She added with a laugh.

"As long as she doesn't use you for one of her tests your fine."

"Aw come one. The ones with the nurses uniform, you can't say you didn't enjoy them?" Ryoko nudged his shoulder with her own. He shook his head, trying to hide his grin.

"Not even a little?"

"Well…." Tenchi consented. "Maybe a little, but with all the fear and panic it was almost nonexistent." 

"Yeah right." Ryoko replied under her breath.

"What did you say?

"Nothing." Ryoko said sheepishly, giving him big innocent eyes.

"So you guys decide to ditch us?" Basho asked as the rest of the troupe finally joined them.

"What took you guys so long?" Ryoko asked immediately getting up from Tenchi's side.

"This map is bogus!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she took Ryoko's spot.

"Plus we got a jacket out of the car for Ms. Ayeka. With that sweater she had on she was freezing." Fei added. 

Ayeka was busy playing with a giggling Miki to notice what Fei had just said.

"It seems they have taken an instant liking to each other," she observed.

"Where's Sasami and Ryo-ohki?" Kiyone asked.

"They're looking at the tigers." With all the cocked eyebrows Tenchi furthered his explanation. "They went alone so they could skip the long line.

"Ahh…" 

 *   *   *                          *   *   *   *   *   *   *

"Did you have a good time?" Ryoko asked as she tucked Ryo-ohki in.

"Yes thank you." She said pointing to a stuffed animal, wiggling her fingers as Ryoko brought it down from the dressed to her. "Where are you going?" she asked as she settled in Ryoko's king size bed. She looked like a shell in the ocean of her blue bed spread.

"I was called to a party tonight. I'll be back later." Ryoko informed her sister as she kissed her forehead. "Do you know where I left my ruby bracelet?" Ryoko asked as she looked in her armoire. 

"You're going to see him _again_?" Ryo-ohki asked.

"Don't give me that tone Kitty. He's not the only one I'm going to see… Here it is! Help me put it on." Ryoko said as she sat by the edge of the bed. 

"Well then why did you accept his other presents? The comb, the bottle of perfume, the obi…" Ryo-ohki counted with her fingers. 

"Are you lecturing me little girl?" Ryoko huffed up annoyed. "I'm going because I want to and that's that. Now go to sleep." She turned the lamp of and walked to the door, looking back at her sister briefly before shutting the door behind her. 

 *              *             **                         *          * * * * *

"You have been very introspective this evening Catara." The ambassador said as they walked around the gardens of the Miziumi teahouse.

"I have not." Ryoko answered as the ambassador led them to a little stream. "You just have not said anything terribly interesting." She quipped back.

"Oooh." His hands traveled to his heart. "I've never met geisha as heartless as you madam." Ryoko rolled her eyes, laughing silently at his antics. His hat fell to the ground, and he knelt to pick it up, the moonlight highlighted his features in such a way… it comforted her. So unsettling was the feeling for her, sensing all these emotions that traveled through her body, warming her veins and making her light headed.

A strong wind joined them; taking the hat he was wearing a few feet to their left. Ryoko laughing at the ambassador's sheepish expression, she studied him as he fought to reclaim it from the stubborn northern wind. Ryoko admired the sharp cut of his jaw, and his high cheekbones, which gave his face a defined air. Even the scar running along his left cheek gave him an air of distinction. Every time he came into a room everybody admired him. It wasn't everyday you met such a man like the ambassador. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asked her as he walked back to her side.

Ryoko bit her lip. _Damn he caught me._ "The stream creates the most luminous reflection of the sky, almost fooling me to think the stars where falling. Very surreal." She added taking his hand as they continued walking.

"It is very nice here, but a little to modern for my tastes. When are you coming back to Kyoto?"

"You're direct aren't you?" she teased.

"Well I have to be with a the riddles you geisha speak in." He turned to look at her smiling face and grabbed her arm, turning her quickly to him. "Can't you be honest for once?" he asked with more emotion than what he had originally intended.

"I have nothing planned ambassador." Ryoko asked taken aback by his outburst. Her eyes where wide, and they flickered as she studied his face, making them glow. Her composure returned quickly, making the ambassador sigh in annoyance. 

"You play too many games with me geisha. I'm not a young man anymore, I can't keep up with you." He said as they continued to walk.

"An old man! Why ambassador you are barely forty. You are in the prime of life." She flirted mechanically with him.

"What a common thing to say…" He muttered to himself.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Ryoko snatched her hand away angrily and stopped walking. 

"You used to say what was on your mind without caring a bit what other people said. You spoke your mind with such sincerity; I fell in … Do you know why I call on you so often? Do you know I am prolonging my business in this wretched city?"

"The emperor has asked for you to stay?" Ryoko repeated what he had told her some nights back.

"I am here because of you!" He shouted. Ryoko stepped back and he lowered his voice. "And the more time I spend here, the more we play cat and mouse. I can't do this forever Cat, I won't. So you have to think about this carefully."

Ryoko made to speak but the ambassador spoke before she had a chance, "I have said enough for tonight. I apologize for my behavior." He looked back at the teahouse, hearing the laughter coming form the inside. Please excuse me with the patrons but my head felt heavy. I will call on you soon." With that he bowed and walked away before Ryoko could say anything to the contrary.

_Why do I doubt myself? I know what I want. Then why? Why?_                                                                   

**"Love does not begin and end**

** the way we seem to think it does. **

**Love is a battle, **

**Love is a war,**

**Love is a growing up."**

*******************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** this is getting repetitive… 

**Notes: **Have a happy New Year and I hoped your holidays were as pleasant as mine.

  
Please Review.

A. brought to my attention the ciggs, its something I put in, but it doesn't really mean much and lead to anywhere, so don't get upset over it…

I know there are some mistakes, but for the 16th chapter, a few are signature.

(The title came from a translation of a quote I heard in a Frida Kahlo documentary and fell in love with it.)


	17. In a certain reign there was a lady

This is going to be a long chapter…

**The Sea of Change**

**Chapter 17**

In a certain reign there was a lady not of the first rank,

whom the emperor loved more than any of the others.

The grand ladies with high ambitions thought her a presumptuous upstart,

and lesser ladies were still more resentful.

Everything she did offended someone.

**_~ Murasaki Shikibu_**

** ** ** **

"Don't open that door!" Basho yelled at Fei. 

"I'll just slip through a crack," Fei soothed her uncle down, edging her way to the door. 

"You open that door and I will chop all your hair off!"

"You don't have to be nasty about it!" Fei exclaimed as she sat back down on the steel table, feeling her way around the dark room.

"I told you not to come in here while I develop these photos. Now you're stuck until I'm through."

"But we've been here for four hours already! You could have warned me or something." Fei said squinting to see Basho's expression. "How can you see with that little red bulb? My head is hurting just from trying to focus on what's two inches in front of my nose!"

"You don't have photographer blood in you is all. Now Catara on the other hand, she has exceptional eye site, and a knack for all this tedious work." Basho said laughing as he lowered his face millimeters from the table and eyed one of his photographs. "Don't fidget so much niece." He moved some trays around the tiny room, using every possible space as storage for his various chemicals and such. "I'm almost out of developer… just a few more films to go," He mumbled to himself as he shifted around. 

Fei looked around to the bag of film lying languidly on the wall. The red bulb, resting a few inches away gave her an easier view. And what her eyes met discouraged her more than anything… The industrial garbage size bag was full to the rim with film. Some had even rolled to the floor and rested hazardously on the floor, sinisterly waiting to trip someone up. 

"I think this is going to be a long night," Fei said to herself as she sat defeated on the iron table. "A very, very long night."

** ** ** **

"This is going to be an event to remember." Mayuri exclaimed excitedly as she and Ryoko arrived at the restaurant. The college artists had arrived since the early morning, fighting over the best walls to display their works of art for the Empress to view. Their faces where beaming like rays of sunshine peaking out from the horizon. They spoke in urgent tones to each other, pointing to this and that and nodding importantly to each other. Mayuri would have sworn they were discussing national politics instead of art. Of course she knew that when it came to an artist's creations, it meant as much to them as politics and defended it with their lives. A good geisha would stay out of politics when it proceeded to appear in a conversation. A great geisha would subtlety bring it up, starting riots and insults with her different guests. A legendary geisha would be able to control her guests and have them leaving as life long friends after a night of chaos. 

"I don't feel like attending tonight." Ryoko aid to herself in a low voice as they politely held the doors open for two workers who were carrying an eight-foot tall painting of a rooster.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Mayuri whispered conspiratorially with Ryoko as they eyed the horrendous painting, not hearing her friend's last comment.

"If a blank canvas with a yellow dot can be considered art, then so can that chicken." Ryoko shrugged, never really understanding exactly how some things where considered art and others trash. To her most of it looked exactly the same. "If you were asking me, I wouldn't think of stealing half the stuff they'll have here tonight." Ryoko eyed the retreating painting with exasperation. "It wouldn't be worth squat in the black market."

Mayuri eyed her friend with astonishment. _Did I just hear her correctly? Steal? Black market?_

"You're finally here!" a high-pitched voice thundered through the walls as Ayeka came stomping through the main dining hall.

She glared at Ryoko before noticing Mayuri standing next to her. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." She fixed her frazzled hair hastily, licking her lips as she eyed the rich decor of Mayuri's dress and makeup. 

"This is Mayuri-san. She will be helping Fei and I host tomorrow night." Ryoko turned to Mayuri with a small sigh. "Mayuri this is Ayeka, the master mind behind this monster of a party." Ryoko meant it as a compliment. A geisha when having high hoped for a performance or a party always spoke ill of it, not wanting to attract any bad luck. Very superstitious creatures by nature, Ryoko had picked up the geisha's way of speech quickly and didn't think to explain to Ayeka the hidden meaning. Though as superstition went Ryoko could have cared less. For most of her life she was the demon that superstitious people feared and cast enchantments to keep at bay. She burst out laughing the first time Serla had "baptized" a new kimono in their okiya, but she learned the that day how important these little rituals were for geisha and Japanese people in general. All developed cultures had their share of superstitious mumbo jumbo Ryoko reasoned. If she wanted to belong anywhere she would at least have to seem like she believed them. Though now a days any sort of ritual that took time from her day added flame to the exasperation eating away inside her. _There's only so much I can take before I blow up at these people and their ignorance._

Before Ayeka could manifest her displeasure, Mayuri smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you Ayeka." Mayuri looked around the room, timing her glance to the second for it to be enough for Ayeka to be pleased at her manners but not long enough to look grotesque. "You have exceptional taste." 

"Thank you!" Ayeka said pleased. She gave Ryoko one last glance of disapproval of having arrived late, which Ryoko didn't catch, before leading them to the **tokonoma**, showing them the decorations and colors, enquiring about this and that, and the proper etiquette for receiving such distinguished guests.

"The **shun** is one season ahead." Mayuri observed as Ayeka read the menu out to them.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she stopped reading.

"You chose herring for an appetizer." Mayuri pointed out. 

"What she means is that herring are at the freshest in the spring. It would not do to feed the Empress and her family a dish that is not in season." Ryoko pointed with more tenderness than what Mayuri was expected too hearing from her geisha friend. Ryoko thought for a moment, biting her lip in concentration. "How about **matsutake**?"

"That could work," Ayeka said thoughtfully.

"We also need **meishi**, maybe light brown or orange to highlight the warmth from this cold weather we have been having." 

"Okay." Ayeka said as she made a mental note. "**Matsutake** and name settings…"

"Other than that…" Mayuri began as she peaked at the restaurant's gardens, "Ooh what a beautiful view," she sighed. "Catara-san, Ayeka come here and look at this! Isn't it spectacular how the ocean and the green of the gardens contrast?"

Both women moved to stand beside her and nodded. 

"We should go to **Shira-hama** next summer. I visited the beach with my brother when I was a little girl, the water was delicious." Mayuri remembered fondly. "Looking out into the horizon, the sky seemed to stretch on forever…" She paused, deep in thought while Ryoko noticed the boats on the shoreline, all parked next to each other like sardines in a can. The smell of dead fish and rusting iron greeted her just then, making her eyes water and her throat contract in itself. "Those-" she cleared her throat before looking over her shoulder at Ayeka. "Those fishermen won't be here tomorrow will they?"

"I don't think so," Ayeka answered.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Mayuri snapped out of her faze and asked.

"It's that awful smell."

"What smell?"

"The one coming from the boats." Ryoko made a face and managed to croak out, "It's overwhelming!" She covered her nose with her hands, trying to block the smell. "Close that door will you?" Ryoko asked while retreating into the restaurant and taking a few deep breaths.

"You mean you smelled the fish from all the way over here?" Ayeka asked impressed. Ryoko nodded as she motioned a passing waiter for a glass of water.

"The Empress' family won't be able to smell it will they?" Mayuri asked alarmed.

"No… I just have … an abnormally developed sense of smell." Ryoko said as the waiter returned with her glass of water. She drank it as fast as possible without gulping it, as Mayuri softly padded her back. 

"That must be a nightmare."

"You have no idea." Ryoko answered, nodding her head and swallowing slowly, trying to keep her stomach from rejecting the water. _This city hides smells that make my insides twist, shrink and convulse. _She paused, breathing easier. "I don't know why it hit me so hard, I've been to this part of town many times…"

"The cooks have made some samples." Ayeka interrupted her, motioning with her hand to follow her.

Ryoko shot an eye at Ayeka. She had forgotten exactly how narcissistic Ayeka was. _I should bop her aside her head for interrupting me like that._ Ryoko smiled wickedly at the mental image her thoughts produced. Her hand made its ways sneakily to Ayeka's side, but before the final swat could be given another wave of wooziness hit her hard. She moaned deep in her throat. "You go ahead, I'm going to sit here for a minute." Ryoko informed, pushing Mayuri softly towards Ayeka.

After a few more carefully controlled breaths Ryoko gave herself the luxury of looking around the tokonoma slowly, admiring the paintings already hanging on the walls. 

_Ayeka has really outdone herself this time…_ _I wonder where Tenchi will hang his painting?"_ Ryoko stepped down and began walking towards the quieter part of the restaurant. It was an old Japanese home, which had been rebuilt and some rooms added spontaneously here and there they were needed to hold more guests. She traveled towards the back exit where the cooks and servers were coming and going from. 

The walls where of a natural wood finish with simple vases adorning the walls. Ryoko peaked inside one of them, surprised they were empty but for some dirt. 

Stepping outside she continued walking, happy to find her stomach was settling down, and that the she could not longer detect the stench of fish.

There was music playing in the background, old kabuki music, which she had first heard in the early years of her imprisonment in the cave.

On those nights she would project her self outside, and look at the stars. Just gazing… trying to dream of a life free from all her mistakes, free from all the lives that weighed in her shoulders. In those dreams she always felt light as a feather. Traveling through space for the sheer adventure of it. Meeting would be friends and lovers along the way. 

Those daydreams, visited so very long ago popped up in her mind all of a sudden. Filling her with such melancholy in her chest, that her breathing became raspy and her eyes stung as if violently allergic to her wretchedness. All she remembered from those dreams was the feeling it gave her, laughter and happiness permeated her being in those dreams, she was saturated with them.

She looked up instinctively, squinting her eyes at the sun. After a few minutes of blinking furiously she finally saw them, her stars. It had been so long since she had looked up. 

Her feet felt sewn into the ground with iron thread. Ryoko had begun to think like an earthling, only weighing the possibilities this planet had to offer. Since the time in her cave she understood, or at least recognized how different she was from other people. And not just on earth, but also in most of the places she had plundered and conquered. She was fine with it, relishing in her own individuality, besides no one but her knew how to _really_ have fun and look as beautiful as she did while doing it. Ryoko smiled smugly at herself. But time passed, Tenchi came and went, and she had failed to become one of them. Failure never came easy to Ryoko, and when it did she decided she needed to change or die trying, and when Ryoko did something she did all the way. She changed completely. But now she was getting tired of restraining her normalcy over the top reactions to things simply because it wouldn't be _normal_. _Who wants to be normal anyway? _

Ryoko looked down at the ground, trying to remember why she had chosen earth instead of space. One was stable and dependable, the other ethereal and elusive. Much like the qualities Ryoko once had thought she possessed. 

_I'm so silly_. Ryoko laughed at herself, as she blinked away the gathering moisture in her eyes. _I'm happy here._ She repeated over and over. _Those were just dreams of an imprisoned soul._

She walked towards the sound of the fishermen yelling, and of spectators laughing and speaking excitedly to one another as they looked at the blue sea. The awful smell that had nauseated Ryoko moments before was a lost memory. 

Her stomach grumbled, but she pushed her need aside and enjoyed the sight before her. Rows of tiny fishermen shack lined the coast, small, dilapidated crowded homes, even though Ryoko noticed the shacks were a good fifty feet if not more from each other. There was an ominous wind that blew in; making Ryoko's skirt fly up to her hips and her hair thrash wildly in the air, wiping her face painfully. She looked at the horizon, and spotted the tiniest blemishes of purple on the clouds. 

"There's a hell of a storm approaching," she said to herself.

Just as quickly as the wind began it ended, and that the blemishes disappeared with the renewed force of the sun's rays blinding Ryoko for a second.

"Catara," Ryoko flashed her head around, spooked at the voice that seemed to invade her thoughts. "You better come inside before that wind comes back and gives everyone a better view of your panties." Tenchi smirked from the doorway.

"Nice to know _somebody_ was looking." Ryoko blushed but recovered stoically as she nonchalantly followed him inside. She was careful to hold her arms straight down, keeping watch over her rebellious skirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ayeka wanted to get our opinion on some stuff she chose for the party tomorrow night." 

"Our?"

"Mayuri's and I." Ryoko clarified as Tenchi led her to a table next to the tokonoma. There were a couple of canvases resting on the wall, which Ryoko noticed he hurriedly turned over. 

"Those belong to you?" She asked pointing with a nod of her.

"Uh yeah." He said as he stood in front of them awkwardly. "So…" Tenchi swallowed loudly, very obviously searching for a topic of conversation. "… I thought geisha were suppose to wear kimonos everyday?"

"Nope." She answered; feeling Tenchi's efforts at avoiding his paintings behind him tickle her curiosity. She leaned her head from side to side and Tenchi leaned his body side to side. 

"Well that's something I didn't know…" He laughed nervously.

Ryoko inched closer to him, edging her hand to the canvases. 

"Hey!" Tenchi grabbed her hand suddenly. "… How's Ryo-ohki?" He asked desperately, pulling her away from the **tokonoma**. 

"Ouch! Tenchi you're hurting me!"

"Sorry." Tenchi let go of her hand instantly, realizing how delicate she was without her powers.

"Why can't I see them?" she asked as she rubbed her hand.

"What?" He rocked on his heels nervously.

"The paintings! Your acting like an idiot trying to get me away from them." Ryoko laughed and mimicked his rocking.

"You'll see them tomorrow alright?" He pleaded with big brown eyes as he massaged her hand for her. "Sorry I hurt your hand. I forgot how fragile you are without the gem-"

"I'm _not_ fragile." Ryoko interrupted. "But hell, you really wanted me away from your things," she said feigning hurt.

"I want them to be a surprise for everybody, including you."

"Can't you just give me a little peek?" She asked him with a wink. "I'll act very surprised tomorrow …" Seeing she wasn't convincing Tenchi she added desperately, "I might even be inclined to put in a good word with the Empress' family."

"Are you bribing me?" Tenchi asked, not being able to withhold with a smile.

"No, bribing would be if I offer you something." Ryoko clarified while giving him a very mischievous grin. "I won't tell if you don't," she whispered the words as she inched her face loser to his. Tenchi inhaled, but stood firm, and after her face was close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from her skin, he leaned closer still. With a grin to rival her own he paused, "Tempting offer… but no."

"No!?" Ryoko gasped stunned and pulled back, taking the hand that Tenchi still held with his own. "Why the hell not?" she yelled.

"Keep it down," Tenchi laughed while looking out into the corridor. "You'll see it tomorrow Ryoko."

Neither of them noticed his slip of the tongue. Ryoko was too busy stomping around the **tokonoma** in a state of fury. "I don't see why you can't just give me a preview!"

"Because I said no." Tenchi answered with a stern tone that Ryoko found impressive.

"You're the first man to say no to me."

"Really?" He asked. "Imagine that."

"It doesn't count though." Ryoko said defensively. "If I really wanted to," she sashayed towards him slowly, "You would show me…"

"What?" he asked with a dry throat. 

"Anything I want." She whispered, unconsciously drawing feather light circles on his chest.

"I…" He looked down at her hand, "I'll believe it when I see it," he dared her.

"You wish." She answered him without skipping a beat. 

"You feeling better Catara?" Mayuri asked as she and Ayeka made their way towards them.

Tenchi gave her a once over, wondering what was wrong with her.

"I'm fine." She answered him without needing to be asked. "So stop giving me that look."

"Everything is now in order and the corrections have been made." Ayeka informed them proudly. "All we need now is for the paintings to be hanged. Did you choose the painting of R-"

"Uhu." Tenchi answered too quickly for Ryoko to guess what Ayeka was about to say. "It's all taken care of." He gave a teasing smile to Ryoko as she glared silently at him.

"It's time for us to go then." Mayuri spoke to no one in particular. "We need to pick up the **shamisen's** from the teahouse before we go home." 

"Are you bringing a date?" Ayeka asked.

"A date?" All three of them raised their eyebrows. "Geisha's don't bring dates when they entertain." Mayuri laughed. "We'll be too busy trying to keep the royal family in line."

"I don't think they will be much trouble."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Ryoko butted in. "In _my_ experience royalty are spoiled, lazy, rude individuals who complain about how the sun didn't shine just for them." She looked directly at Ayeka as she said this, narrowing her eyes playfully. 

"Oh you're the one to talk Catara." Mayuri laughed and took her hand. "We have to go now. See you guys tomorrow." Both girls waved and left Tenchi smiling and Ayeka fuming. 

"Why can't I ever have a quick comeback!?" Ayeka spat in frustration when the geisha were out of earshot.

"She knows how to get under your skin better than anyone." Tenchi answered with a secretive smile.

"I don't know why you're so gleeful Lord Tenchi. When we came in your face was flushed redder than a tomato." It was Ayeka's turn to grin satisfied at Tenchi's sheepish expression.

"She gets under both our skins, lets just leave it at that." 

** ** ** **

"Hello Geisha Catara, Geisha?" Kiyoki greeted them bow with a nod of her head, smiling a little too eagerly for either Ryoko or Mayuri's tastes. 

"Mayuri." Ryoko introduced the two women. 

"I am so excited about the party, it already looks too wonderful for words!" 

"It will be a night to remember." Mayuri concurred. 

"Oh yes, oh yes! That's certainly an understatement if I ever heard one!" Her high pitched laugh made Mayuri flinch slightly and steals a glance at her friend to see if it had had the same affect on her. As expected Ryoko furrowed her eyebrows ever so slightly, making Mayuri recall how Ryoko seemed to have a very acute sense of hearing. 

"You girls will have to help me." She laughed again, making the geisha's smiles a little tighter as she looked around for any other people. "I am not quite as, how should I put this? As experienced as you with matters concerning men-"

"I think I know where you are going with this." Mayuri interjected curtly. Offended at this girls brass after having met her literally seconds before. "We are here to please her majesty and her family, **not** to be flirting saucily with some guy. Remember that this is not a party thrown for anyone but the Empress. Everyone else," Mayuri looked at Kiyoki intently meaning her as well, "will be focused solely on the task of making her majesty and her family feel at ease."

Kiyoki's eyes turned downward, and her face held a very uncomfortable flush that Ryoko as much as she reasoned with her mind that she was a nice girl, she couldn't rid the pleased feeling of having her put in her place. _It should have been me._

** ** ** **

"What do you think she'll be like?" 

"Two eyes, a nose, a mouth… you know the usual." Ryoko answered indifferently as she arranged Fei's obi.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryoko sighed and shook her head slightly, searching for the right words. "I don't like the idea of the ambassador going with us."

"I think it was a smart move that Aunt Serla extended an invitation to him. He has dined with the imperial family on more than one occasion in the past and besides," Fei turned around to look her friend in the face, "I thought he held a _special_ significance for you?"

Ryoko shrugged as she stepped sideways to get a good look at her kimono in the mirror. "Can you tie my obi tighter Fei?"

"Tighter? Are you sure you'll be able to breath?"

"Yes Fei." Ryoko answered impatiently, while she sucked in her stomach.

"You better hide that bad mood you're in or you'll ruin Basho's big night." Fei smoothed out the wrinkles out of Ryoko's kimono.

"I don't know why I'm so…" Ryoko stopped to measure the width of her waist in the mirror. "I feel like crawling out of my skin." She turned around suddenly with exasperation framing her voice. "I want to go dancing or … exploring… something that will get me away from myself a little while." 

"I can't believe you just said that Cat! You're one of the best geisha in the country, about to go entertain the emperor's wife and all you can think of is dancing? Do you know how many people would give their left arm to be in your place?"

"They're morons if they give anything to us but their disdain." Ryoko blurted out.

"You're starting to scare me Catara, what's wrong?" Fei asked taking one of her hands in concern.

"… I'm getting all this attention for nothing. I see my face posing in magazines, in paintings. I hear my name mentioned on the TV, but what have I done?" Ryoko looked at Fei helpless. "What have I done that is worth anything? Just got dressed up, posed with some people, said the right words…"

"You're a geisha Cat. That's what we do." Ryoko pulled her hand away. 

"I know, but… I need some excitement in my life, a challenge." Fei looked at her with utter puzzlement, but before she could speak Ryoko continued. "I know, I know. It was my choice to become a geisha, and I'm glad I did. I don't regret anything I have done but now that I am where I am, what else is there to do? Get a danna? Marry? Serve the court? Those things are not for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's one place which has never disappointed me before." Ryoko said to herself more than to Fei. "Space."

"You mean leave earth!" Fei asked in a surprised whisper.

A small grin crept upon Ryoko's face as she warmed up to the idea. "There are so many adventures out there! Wonders you haven't even dreamed of! We could travel together; we'd take baby Miki and Ryo-ohki with us! It'd be interesting to see what kind of mischief I can get into with only my wits about me." Ryoko's grin flourished and she purred unconsciously. "What do you say?"

"What do you mean what do I say? It's not the kind of question that I can answer just like that," Fei burrowed her brow. "It's such a fantastic type of question that it seems unreal…"

"Remember what it felt like to look at the stars in Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko tempted her with a smile.

"Of course! It was … fantastic! Terrific!" Fei looked at Ryoko with a huge smile. "Remember how I puked? I was so nervous!"

"We would have to get your stomach fluctuations under control, but you get my idea. Imagine having the freedom to go wherever we wanted, do whatever pleased us! Doesn't that sound great?"

Fei's smile vanished as a very important thought appeared in her mind. "What about Serla and Basho?"

** ** ** **

"The night is upon us!" Basho said as he took his third spoonful of medicine for his upset stomach. "I'm going to hurl at any moment…"

"Don't you start with this old man!" Serla warned as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. They were waiting anxiously for their car to arrive. Fei, Ryoko, and Mayuri had already gone ahead. They were to escort the Empress and her family and the ambassador to the restaurant. The phone rang two times, signaling Serla that the car had arrived.

"Oh no." Basho whined as Serla helped him up helped him into his coat. "I can't do it."

"How many times do we have to have this conversation Basho?" Serla asked lovingly as she led him slowly to the elevator. "You always let your nerves dictate you." Basho simply huffed and clutched the medicine bottle tighter in his hand. "Thank the gods that Fei and Cat will be attending, if it was only us you would have given me a heart attack years ago!"

Serla rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed and they descended with annoying music in the background. "Don't get to comfortable with the girls Basho, they'll be on their way soon."

"Are the leaving us? Explain yourself woman!" 

"All I know is that the energy around Catara has been electrifying the past few days. So much so that it seems things have been gravitating towards her whether she wants them to or not."

** ** ** **

"Wow Ayeka, you look stunning!" Mihoshi complemented friend her.

"Thank you." Ayeka blushed and smiled as the doorbell rang. Both girls look at each other in confusion and then at Kiyone who was seated on the couch waiting impatiently for Sasami to finish so they could get going. 

"Don't look at me, I'm just sitting here." Kiyone said defensively.

"I'll get it." Tenchi came from the kitchen. "It's probably Kiyoki."

"Kiyoki! What is she doing here?" Kiyone asked. 

"She's my date."

"You're date?" Mihoshi repeated astonished. 

"Now don't make a big deal out if this girls. It's just a date." Tenchi tried to ease their questions.

"Lord Tenchi's right. He has a right to do what he pleases. And even though Kiyoki has some displeasing manners in her character, we can't fault Tenchi for having such _bad_ tastes." Ayeka said this very dignified as she went to answer the door.

"Well thanks Ayeka." Tenchi muttered under his breath as he scratched the back of his head. "Just call me plain and dumb while you're at it." 

Ayeka looked back just in time to flash his a teasing smile before she returned to her dignified demeanor and talked herself up to being civil with Tenchi's horrible date. She swallowed her jealousy. It was still very difficult to think of Tenchi as a friend and nothing more, but her heart was well on its way to healing. There was one thought that still consoled her. _At least she's not prettier than me._

** ** ** **

"So what did you get her?" Mayuri asked Fei as she eyed her rice paper wrapped gift.

"A dried **sakura** bloom. At the point before it begins to bloom and drift away with the wind, you think she'll like it?" Fei asked unsure of her selection.

"Sounds better than my gift, that's for sure," Mayuri answered as she sat down next to Fei and Ryoko on a bench. They had been waiting in the garden of one of the Empress' mother's house for over an hour. Fei and Mayuri had resisted the idea of sitting down to wait for the royal family in fear their kimonos would wrinkle, but after the first forty minutes had passed and their feet began to throb, they quietly followed Ryoko's advice and sat down. 

All three girls had exquisite gowns on. Fei's deep blue kimono accentuated by a crimson obi which had light golden threads interwoven that made her shine as the light the fabric. Her shoulder length hair was left untouched except for a golden washed fish pin that Fei had in the spare of the moment decided to wear on her hair instead of her kimono. Mayuri's kimono was in contrast light green and very colorful, something a **geiko** was more apt of wearing instead of an established geisha such as Mayuri. Mayuri's obi, a bright fabric of yellow with red leaves laced and intertwining with each other gave an illusion of a violent thunderstorm that had stolen handfuls of leaves of the trees and were traveling rapidly through the air. 

Ryoko had chosen her kimono on the last minute, literally. From the death threats she had received from Fei and Mayuri about not being late, she closed her eyes and picked up the first thing her hands touched which happened to be a red silk kimono with a scene stitched on the helm of the kimono of a samurai in battle. Sword in the air, his expression is fierce and determined as he runs to kill his foe with deadly aim, a rather odd kimono. Her obi, a pale yellow, had a faint stitch of flowers, which drew no eye away from the spectacular story being told on her kimono. Ryoko had planned to apply her white makeup and red lips, but opted against, again on the last minute. She instead applied blush, and a light pink to her lips.

"What did you get her?"

"An ornament fan from the sixteenth century."

"Didn't Uyiko give that to you as a present?"

"Yes but that's the only thing I have that's worth anything." Mayuri sighed as she caressed her box. She was going to miss that fan immensely. It was her favorite one, given to her by one of her favorite men. 

"Don't part ways with that Mayuri-san. Put it away before the Empress sees you and my gift can be from the both of us." 

Mayuri smiled at the gesture and turned to the silent geisha on her right. "What did you get her majesty Catara-san?"

"A bottle of sake."

"A bottle of what?"

"You have to be kidding." Both girls said at once.

"And I thought my gift was bad." Mayuri grinned. 

"What did you get her for real?"

"I told you, a bottle of sake." Ryoko answered Fei. Being faced with two pairs of eyes that held confusion in their depths Ryoko felt the urge to explain herself, something she was getting tired of doing.

Shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes she explained, "I imagine that her majesty," and this she said with an over exaggerate tone of courtesy, "has all the things she can dream of. So why even try and compete with that? Anyway you try, and anything you give," this she said looking at Mayuri and pointing to her box, "will look at the most trivial. So I decided to give her some sake. Let her loosen up and have some fun, even if she drinks it in private."

"Huh." 

The trio remained silent, one enjoying the view of the garden and the other two digesting Catara's words. A few minutes later Mayuri hid her present within her sleeve and nudged Fei gently. They would give Fei's gift together and Mayuri would get to keep her fan. Ryoko witnessed this through the corner of her eye, making a small smile appear on her face.

** ** ** **

"Irasshaimase." All three geisha bowed, holding their pose for more than a minute before a faint cough permitted them to rise.

"Please accept these **omiyage** on our behalf." Mayuri presented the empress both her gift and Ryoko's with both hands outstretched and her head and eyes parallel to the floor.

The Empress gave them cordial look over with her eyes, and handed them over to the person to her left. 

**"Here in alien earth   
Planting their island seedlings   
Of angelica,   
They must have keen memories   
Of their own Miyake soil." **

Her words were crisp and clear, her tone a very melodious one as she waited with a serene expression for Mayuri to respond. Meanwhile both Ryoko and Fei had been observing demurely a few steps behind Mayuri. Ryoko recognized the **waka** poem she had just recited. It had been the same one she had given on the year-end presentation in Hachioji City.

**"Sweet the memory   
Of that town where I would go   
To seek moor-lilies   
And saw them flower in the fields   
Colored a pale moon yellow."**

It was one of Ryoko's favorite **waka**; also recited by her Empress on a visit Ryoko had witnessed on TV she had given. 

"What a lovely sentiment. Did you make that up just now?" the Empress Masako impressed asked Ryoko. 

"I could not dream of imagining such clever words." Ryoko said this with a bowed head, but peaked her eyes at the woman standing a few feet in front of her. She felt no great respect for Masako, but Basho's name was at stake, and Ryoko did know how to behave when it suited her. Besides, she did think the Empress had a gift for **waka**. She returned her eyes to their position and continued. "If I am not mistaken, such inspirational words were spoken by your majesty last summer."

No more words passed between the two women. Two black cars with tinted windows pulled up and six women made their way out of the house, all laughing gaily. A man, who Mayuri had noticed before, following every movement the Empress made with his eyes, approached her majesty as she turned her head towards him and whispered something in his ear before stepping in the car. Her family made their way to the car behind hers; the three geisha would be accompanying them. A hand tapped Ryoko's right elbow and she stopped.

"Geisha Catara." He bowed his head and she bowed hers. "Her Empress would like your company on the ride to the party."

To be quite frank, the idea did not appeal to Ryoko at all. She had been tense and her feet hurt too much to be in her presence more than a few minutes at a time. A whole car ride with her made Ryoko's muscles tense all over just by the mere thought. She groaned inwardly, but made not outward sign of her negative feelings. She offered him a small smile and gave one last look at her two friends as they waved her goodbye. 

Mayuri and Fei looked at their friend with innocent envy as she disappeared in the empress' car. They overheard the excited chatter in their own car and just as they were going in Mayuri spotted a well dressed man exit the house and with quick, sensuous strides open the car door, bow, smile and enter.

"The ambassador." Fei observed out loud. "I bet he has something to do with the fact that Ryoko is riding with them."

"He is relentless isn't he?" Mayuri asked.

Fei nodded and both women prepared themselves to entertain their guests. 

** ** ** **

"You are ravishing as usual Masako," the ambassador smiled seductively at the empress while at the same time giving her a nod with his head. Ryoko and the ambassador were seated opposite of her. 

Masako in turn smiled with her eyes, giving him a momentarily look over. What she saw made the smile in her eyes travel down to her lips. He was a sight to behold. Ryoko, sitting somewhat uncomfortably to the ambassador's right had been looking out the window to demonstrate her 'respect' yet her eyes strained to catch the scene on the window's reflection. Unconsciously her breathing came out in short loud puffs through her nose, and her hands were clenched tightly underneath the folds of her kimono. _Why don't they just get a room? _

Ryoko was not a woman used to being second fiddle. _How do I get always get myself in these messes! I would give anything to just disappear…_ As she surveyed the scenery before her, she spotted a woman and her daughter, she couldn't have been more than four years old, walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. Both talking gaily, the daughter spoke excitedly with her free hand, waving it through the air, occasionally pointing to things she found interesting on the street. A sigh escaped Ryoko's lips and her thoughts traveled inward through haze and fog to a voice she had not heard in her mind for a very long time.

"You're going to get hurt." A mocking voice warned her. "You're body has not yet stabilized to allow your internal molecules to disintegrate and arrange themselves."

"Huh?"

A warm smile flashed and vanished through Ryoko's mind as the voices continued. 

"You're not big enough to walk through walls yet sweetie."

"But you said yesterday I was a big girl! Remember Mommy you told me when I was born I was as big as you!" A stubborn little girl with burrowed eyebrows and a pouty mouth whined to her mother. 

"You're not big right now my little Ryoko-chan."

A feeling of indignant pride washed over Ryoko like rain. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to catch those fleeting images in her mind long enough to decide if this was an actual memory or her repressed imagination. She was brought back to the present as the Empress and the ambassador's conversation reached her ears. 

"I suppose the family will be traveling to the beaches as spring comes?" 

"Yes. You can't imagine how I detest cold weather. Your teeth chatter, your limbs go numb."

"But your majesty can't complain on a day like today." The ambassador interrupted. "The air is warm and inviting."

The empress smiled. "On a day like this one forgets it's a cold and dreary winter." 

"I for one love winter." Ryoko spoke up loud and clear, making both of their faces whip to face her. Ryoko smiled and shrugged her shoulders at the ambassador who was giving her an 'how dare you disagree with the empress' look. "Nothing is better than strolling through the sakura trees on a cold winter day." Ryoko paused to gage the empress' expression. "Of course…" her eyes grew big and harmless, a technique she had noticed Mihoshi do when she wanted to get away with things. "That's only _my_ opinion."

** ** ** **

She flashed the ambassador a grin and winked at his gaping mouth, proud in the astonishment his eyes held. She had forgotten how cathartic it felt to live out the shell a little. The idea of going to space appealed to her more and more. She enjoyed the rest of the car ride in silence. 

** ** ** **

"Here they come!" Mihoshi squealed as she rushed to the restaurant's main entrance and then ran back to Ayeka's side with a flushed face. "She's here! Aren't you nervous?"

Ayeka looked her incredulously. "Nervous?" _I'm the princess of Jurai. What do I have to be nervous for?_

"Who's nervous?" Sasami asked.

"Your sister."

"You are?" Sasami asked her sister surprised.

"I'm not-" Ayeka began with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry Ayeka we won't tell anyone, will we Sasami?"

Sasami nodded along with Mihoshi as the doors opened and the empress entered. The students who had gone to the entrance to greet her were huddled in an awe inspired cloud behind her. As for the rest of them, as she entered they all lowered their eyes and bowed. All of course except for Ayeka. She alone stood, not out of spite or malice, but it simply didn't occur to her to bow. She had never done so to anyone except her peers, which were her parents. Kiyone looked up quickly, tugging on Ayeka's arm as Basho approached the Empress and spoke to her in whispers. 

** ** ** **

As the Empress stepped out of the car, Ryoko took her time, wanting to hold back and not enter with the entourage she traveled with. The other car had arrived a few minutes before theirs, and Ryoko spotted Fei and Mayuri speaking with the royal family a few yards in front of them. She sighed and hid behind the car, the last thing she wanted today was to entertain those old biddies. 

"You're not hiding are you?" 

Ryoko's head spun around, her hand forming a fist and almost colliding with the ambassador's face. "Don't do that!" 

"Quick reflexes." The ambassador observed intrigued. "It's not everyday I meet a geisha who can defend herself so successfully."

"You know…. I don't even know your name."

"You've never asked."

Ryoko waited, and waited. "What's your name then?"

"Rojya."

"Rojya." She tried it out on her tongue. It flowed surprisingly well. 

"Nice to meet you geisha." He grinned at her and bowed. "And might I add my name coming from your sweet lips is heaven to my ears." 

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "To be quite frank, I didn't think about you often enough to wonder about your name." She examined his reaction to such an insulting confession. _If he wants to date me lets see how much he can take._

"You didn't think about me once?"

"Nope."

His eyes traveled to the ruby bracelet hanging from her left wrist. Her eyes followed his. _I only wear it because it reminds me of my gem, but I can't tell him that._ Ryoko shifted uneasily on her feet and glanced at the restaurant. Everyone was inside now. 

"Why are you making me work so hard?"

That question brought back Ryoko to full alert. "Excuse me?"

Rojya burrowed his eyebrows. "Enough games. I want you to be your danna, benefactor, husband… whatever you want to call it. I came here today to make my intentions known to your **okiya** Catara."

"My okiya! What about me?" Ryoko burst out in anger. "Don't I count for something in?" Rojya grinned at her which only served to infuriate her further. 

"I can give you wealth, fame, a good name-"

"I don't care." Ryoko interrupted him. She poked him hard on the chest with her finger before continuing. "Listen buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you think I'm just going to swoon in your presence and give myself over to you, then you must be demented! And all those things you offered, I can get them myself! I don't need some man to offer me what I can get and _better_ than anything you could _possibly_ offer me." Her eyes traveled to the hand poking his chest and the ruby bracelet that dangled on her wrist, wanting to throw it back in his face but not finding the courage to do so.  "I don't need anything from you got it?" With that she swerved on her heel and began walking to the restaurant, swearing under her breath the whole way. Before she entered the restaurant she heard the ambassador say in a heart broken voice, "I'm not offering you a golden cage Catara, I'm offering a comfortable life any woman would envy." 

Ryoko stopped but didn't turn around. "You should have thought of that before you started treating me like an object instead of a human being." She turned around to face him. "It took me a long time to accept that fact that I am a free individual which has as many rights as the next. I won't give up my freedom for _anybody_, and if you really loved me you would not try to own me." She had unloaded a big fear from her chest and mind for her own benefit as well as the ambassadors. 

Ryoko heard the Empress' voice coming from the dining room at the end of the hall. It gave her goose bumps to think of the evening ahead of her. _Better to bow out now and go walking on the-_ _Basho! I can't do that to him. _The reason why she was here in the first place came back to her. She would not let Basho down. He had worked tirelessly for this project with the students. They all had high hopes of this night. And even though Ryoko was not sure how her presence would help she would stay. Her eyes traveled to the paintings hanging on the hallway walls. _I wonder where Tenchi's paintings are?_ She remembered that he had placed them in the **tokonoma** and made her way over. The room was bare except for a pale green flower and a ceramic vase in the middle of the **tatami** mat. _Where are they?_

"Looking for something?"

"Tenchi!" Ryoko gasped. "You're the second person to sneak up on me today."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." Ryoko looked surprised. "Why do you think anything is wrong?"

Tenchi looked her over closely, noticing the tense muscles and wide eyes. He also noticed how beautiful she looked with her kimono, but he put that thought aside just as quickly as it came. He knew her well, even if she had left him for a year, he knew when something was bothering her and today something was definitely bothering her. Yet he wasn't going to press the issue, now that they were friendlier with each other he wasn't going to corner her into confessing something she wasn't ready to confess. 

"I guess I'm mistaken." Tenchi eased off a little bit. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Tenchi grinned as a new thought entered his head. "Weren't you going to put a good word in with the Empress for me?"

_Yeah... Like that's going to happen._ Ryoko thought with amusement. If she ever were to suggest a painting of Tenchi's the Empress was liable to burn it before even taking a glance. _I guess I've never been a hit with the royals… in any planet._

"I was, but you never showed me your works. Which reminds me…" Ryoko mentioned coyly, "Where are they?"

Tenchi swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck. "You know… uh… Ayeka hung them up and never told me exactly where." He gave her a sheepish smile. 

_It must be something really good for him to be jumping hoops around me when I broach the subject._ Right then and there Ryoko made up her mind that she had to see them. The plan now was to find Ayeka and get their location. 

"Tenchi there you are! You were gone too long." Kiyoki walked up to Tenchi and intertwined her arm with his. Her eyes met Ryoko's before she giggled and kissed his cheek with a smack for emphasis. "Hi Geisha Catara. You look beautiful tonight." Ryoko didn't smile back.

"We should go back to the dining room now Tenchi." She pulled his arm and both walked away, Tenchi nodding his farewell to Ryoko. 

** ** ** **

She let a smile sigh escape her lips as she forced herself to swallowed her feelings down. _I have to calm down if I'm ever going to get through this night._ She sighed again, forcing herself to smile, a little tortured, but the best she could muster in the situation. 

She glanced behind her shoulder to the back door. She turned around and froze. Her eye had caught some movement in the shadows. Leaning tightly against the wall she made her way to the back of the hall, leaving her wooden shoes behind her. It was difficult enough to be quiet with the folds of the kimono; it would be impossible with her shoes clanking on the wooden floors. _Where'd that noise come from?_ Ryoko bit her lip in excitement as she discovered a hidden room. The door was slid open a crack, big enough for Ryoko to look through. She glanced up the ceiling and positioned her body so that her shadow was out of the way. Her iris dilated, taking in as much light as the tiny room offered. _I can't see anything._ Ryoko huffed silently. Whispers reached her ears quietly, unobtrusively. 

She turned her head to the side, her ear directly over the crack. 

A tight clear voice traveled through the air.

"Why didn't he let me know personally?"

"Would you have come?" A deep, resonating voice made its presence known. 

"No." 

_It's the Empress._ Ryoko thought to herself in mild surprise. _I thought she was in the dining room?_

"He commissioned the project as a fail safe Masako. Now that he and the prime minister have resolved their differences we can do away with everything else." _Prime minister? Project?_ Ryoko racked her brain trying to understand their conversation. _Serla was talking about the prime minister a few days back._ Insulting was more like it. Serla had never shown any kind of appreciation for the man, calling him a money hungry animal. He had just taken an undisclosed sum from the national treasury for what he called, "Japan's people". To Ryoko it sounded more like an excuse to eat up all the money and just offer some cheap festival to keep the people happy. Or at least that's what she would do in his place. _Who really gives a man so much money? They deserve whatever they get for being so stupid._

The voice continued. "Your husband didn't want to look like a louse. Instead of looking uncaring to the people he started inviting cameras into the palace…. taping private family outings." 

"So _that's_ why he kept insisting on those stupid cameras." She put two and two together. 

_Bingo genius. _Ryoko thought sarcastically._ The only power the emperor has nowadays is the crowd. If he loses favor with them, they are liable to do away with emperors all together._

"Basho is a very liked character."

Ryoko paid full attention at her uncle's name. "He has given a lot of credibility to **Naruhito**, but now that he and the prime minister have made up…" There was a long pause, unconsciously causing Ryoko to lean all her weight dangerously on the sliding door. "… Basho isn't needed."

_Bastards! This is why I put up with all this crap? To have them play with Basho that way?_ Ryoko's eyes held a dangerous gleam as she decided on a fit punishment for those backstabbers. _And after they promised him and the students._ She growled deep in her throat. 

"Catara get away from that door." A tired voice jilted her. 

"Basho!" She stood up, cringing at the sudden movement of her muscles from their uncomfortable positions. She looked at the door, it had slide shut with the movement of her body. She rushed to his side. "They're not going to go ahead with the project Basho! This was all just a waste of time!" Her fists were clenched and her jaw tight and firm.

"Relax Cat. Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. 

"Where are you going? They're in there." She pointed confused to the door. 

"Good for them." He answered while taking her arm and pulling her towards him. She struggled, enraged at his actions. "What are you doing? Let me tell them off! I'll show them not to shit with me!" She slipped from his fingers easily.

"If you have ever respected me you will keep your mouth shut." His words penetrated her. She turned around with such a bewildered expression Basho's heart tightened in his chest. "I've known the cause of the emperor's sudden interest in me and my work since the beginning." Ryoko blinked in response. "What does an aging man have to gamble with? There was no other option for me but to say yes. No one else would have hired me. Sure I work… for free. And as much as everyone says that's just as righteous as working, you and I know better. I've seen how much you work and keep your money safe Cat. You have a stealthy business mind in there." He pointed to her head with a small smile. "My hope was that my work would be so brilliant that the emperor would decide to go ahead with the project."

Ryoko frowned. "What about the students? Do they know all this?"

Basho signed in pity. "No. That's the real injustice here." He inhaled but before he could continue they heard footsteps behind them. 

"Is there a problem?" the deep voice that Ryoko had failed to recognize was no other than the empress' bodyguard. 

"Just speaking to my niece." Basho answered quickly and laid a hand on Ryoko's shoulder to calm her down. 

"Nice work Basho." She signaled to a couple of the paintings on the wall. "I'm impressed." Masako commented. _That little hypocrite!_ Ryoko's eyes traveled all over her body, remembering a thousand ways in which she could take down. _Impressed my ass._

The tension radiating from Ryoko's foul mood intensified as the seconds bore on. Making everyone shift uncomfortably in their shoes. The Empress was used to being in control of the situation, but for some reason whenever she was in the presence of this geisha she felt off tilt. She narrowed her eyes at the geisha, feeling threatened.

"I feel like an idiot standing here… lets go to the **tokonoma**." She said this in a light, joking tone, but the intense stare she was receiving from Ryoko dampened the atmosphere. 

"Everyone stands the only way they know how." Ryoko said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" 

Basho coughed. "Nothing, nothing." They all made their way. 

** ** ** **

The dinner had gone famously. Ayeka felt like she was walking on air from all the praise she was getting from the students. The food was exquisite, the sake to perfection, and the conversation witty… _I am perfect._ Ayeka was pleased to find out. _Well I've always known it._ She smiled smugly. _Now the party moves on to the yatch._ She scanned her surroundings quickly. The boat was one of the finest in Japan. It's main deck was adorned with paper lanterns and candles, all lit, giving a magical mood. The downstairs offered a bedroom and bathroom for the Empress. In these rooms Ayeka had ordered fresh flowers and snacks, something she herself appreciated on her outings as a princess. In the yatch no more than fifteen people were allowed for everyone to feel comfortable, so most of the students were asked to go back home. The only ones remaining where herself, the Empress, her scary bodyguard, her family, Ryoko, Mayuri, Fei and the rest of her family. Serla had decided to stay on land. She didn't know how to swim and the approaching storm was all she needed for a resounding no.

When Ryoko teased her; she reminded her, much to Ayeka's delight, at her own inability to swim. _I never knew she couldn't swim? I guess all those times in the lake she was floating in the water…._

Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were all enjoying the free trip and making the most of the snacks. She rolled her eyes as she spied Mihoshi and Kiyone arguing over the last piece of **sashimi**. 

Her eyes moved on to Tenchi. _I can't believe he brought her onboard._ Ayeka huffed as she saw Tenchi talking intimately with Kiyoki. _I'm losing my patience with that freeloader._ Ayeka had a sudden urge to trap her in the downstairs closet for the night, seal it with an energy field so her screams couldn't be heard. Ayeka chuckled at the image, and she left that plan in the backburner, for now.

Her idea for the yatch was to sit down and take it easy. She had been tense throughout the night, and now all she wanted was a big cup of sake, _an entire bottle would do nicely,_ and a comfortable chair to relax in. 

"Tired?" Sasami guessed.

Ayeka looked at her sister with a weary smile. "Just a little bit." She indicated while pressing her thumb and index fingers together. "Are you having fun?" 

Sasami nodded. "Yeah, but I think this boat ride isn't such a good idea." She looked at the black sky and her sister followed. _It won't rain._ Ayeka thought. _I've worked too much for it to be all ruined by a little water._ "Don't worry so much and have fun." Ayeka hugged her sister as they sat down on the biggest table on the deck. Everyone else was following their example and soon a conversation followed, centered on the Empress. 

Ayeka slumped in her chair bored. _How many poems can they stand!?_ She asked herself as one of the students, lucky enough to be on the yatch, asked for yet another poem from 'her majesty'. Ayeka rolled her eyes in disgust._ Could her nose be further up her ass?_ Of course the brown nosing wasn't what was bothering her_, _it was the fact that they weren't sucking up to her that was **_wrong_**. _I didn't suffer through years of painful royal training to be here getting this kind of treatment!_ Ayeka winced at the memories of those tortuous lessons. _It's not easy being a princess._ Ayeka consoled herself. 

The poem ended, everyone applauded and Ayeka couldn't help but roll her eyes. She felt a jab in her ribs and turned to the perpetrator ready to unleash some pent up anger. "Lord Tenchi?"

"Stop tapping your fingers on the table." He whispered to her. 

"Huh?" she looked at her hand, unaware she had been so obvious in her feelings. She turned to look at Tenchi, wanting to explain her careless behavior but he was already looking at the Empress. _Great! All I need now is for Tenchi to be mad at me. I can see the lecture he'll give me later tonight… ugh._ She decided to eat it up and look interested when she heard a sigh from across the table. Ryoko's left elbow was resting on the table and her hand cradled her face. Another, softer sigh escaped her lips as she looked out into the sea. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked…. Disappointed? Ayeka examined the pirate slowly. Her kimono was wrinkled, her hair escaping its careful folds as the wind picked up speed… _what's wrong with her? She looks like Sasami when she discovered that her father wasn't the perfect person she thought he was and had faults like everyone else._

"So when is the Emperor planning to take a look at our work?" Another student by the name of Igisho, asked the empress.

"Our emperor is a very busy man." One of the Emperor's sisters, Sakayo, answered innocently. Ryoko could tell she had been honest in her answer. _Perhaps not all royals are lowdown scoundrels._ Sakayo smiled warmly at Igisho before the Empress spoke up. 

"He is a very good poet, my husband. I remember the last time he attended a gallery opening… Because the Emperor loves art, he studied some painting in his youth… but anyway, he dedicated a very touching **waka** to the artists."

"Do you by chance remember how it went?" Kiyoki asked taking the bait.

Ryoko and Ayeka both groaned. _Not another stupid poem… I'd rather have someone drilling holes in my head…_ Ryoko looked around the table, noticing with disgust that most people were in fact eating up the Empress' show like it were delicious mouthfuls of… shit. _Bunch of masochists._ Her gaze traveled over to Basho who was listening politely. Her eyes instantly lost their luster. _I can't believe he doesn't care. All that work, all his hopes at a renewed career, and he doesn't even have the balls to say anything._ She shook her head, trying to erase the negative feelings coursing through her body. _If he won't get even… then I guess it's all up to me._ Her grin appeared and disappeared just as quickly when she remembered the stern warning he had given her.

"If you have ever respected me you will keep your mouth shut."

Those words had hurt Ryoko more than she cared to admit. _Doesn't he understand that it's because I respect him that I want the confront them? S_he let out a sigh and propped her head on her left hand. She glanced at Fei and Mayuri, also listening to the Empress' poem. Feeling Ryoko's heavy stare Fei turned and smiled at her friend. Ryoko smiled back with renewed confidence. _It's doesn't matter. Basho just doesn't know how to handle backstabbing royals… Little does he know that's my specialty._ She grinned mischievously at Fei who smiled back a little bewildered at the sudden change of mood of her friend. Not knowing what Ryoko wanted, she turned her attention back to the Empress.

_Damnit!_ Ryoko bit her lip. _This is going to be harder than I thought… Fei's never played with me before… she'd ruin the game before it even started. _She heard fingers tapping on the table and turned her head just in time to catch Tenchi elbowing Ayeka.

She smiled. It was often when Ayeka and Ryoko would get overzealous in their 'war' with each other an demolish the house. When that happened Ryoko could bet a entire pirate's treasure that a long and boring lecture was to follow from Yosho, Nobuyuki, or Tenchi. They would sit them both down on the kitchen table and begin pacing the room. In the latter years, Mihoshi, Kiyone and even Washu joined in their schemes and when they would get caught or the game would backfire in their face (as it often did when Mihoshi was involved), then they all got a lecture. And most of those latter times it was Tenchi who sat them down. Nobuyuki had given up on a lost cause and Yosho knew better than to lecture Washu, but Tenchi still held hope of getting through to his girls. Ryoko stifled a laugh at the memories. Another glance confirmed what Ryoko had been thinking; Ayeka disliked the Empress as much as she did. 

Her mind came back to life as she felt the table shift and the Empress stand. She looked around the table for an explanation. She caught Fei's attention again and mouthed, "What is she doing?" 

Fei smiled and mouthed back while covering her lips from the Empress' view, "She's talking about her _wonderful_ upbringing." Fei couldn't stop herself from laughing as Ryoko did a gagging face in response. 

"I wasn't born an Empress, but a plain Japanese girl…-" Masako began, but by 'plain Japanese girl' she meant anything but. 

Ayeka narrowed her eyes maliciously. _So this is what Ryoko felt like whenever she had to sit through one of my '**I am a princess'** phases._ Ayeka thought. A_t least when I speak I'm more engaging._

Ayeka felt a foot jab hit her leg, causing her eyes to sting as she forced a yelp down her throat. _Ouch! What the?_ Ryoko's eyes twinkled as she saw Ayeka fidget in her seat. Ayeka narrowed her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders, asking her what the hell was the matter with her.

"When I won the scholarship to attend JPU, I was the first woman to ever get that kind of award at such a prestigious school." Masako continued.

Ryoko motioned to the Empress with her eyes then her lips twitched. Ayeka's eyes grew round in response. _Is she kidding? _Her eyes traveled to the Empress and her 'life story'.

"On our first date he took me to the movies, a 'normal' people date. Of course," Masako blushed mechanically and continued with a flushed face, "it was anything _but_ ordinary…" 

She looked back at Ryoko and nodded. _I'm in._ Ryoko nodded back and cocked her eyebrow playfully and mouthed, careful not to attract any attention, "Wait for my signal". Ryoko almost vibrated in her chair with glee. If there was anyone who could insult like she could it was Ayeka. Ryoko more than wished she had videotaped their fights, there was some pretty good material there. 

_We need a scapegoat…_ Ryoko sized the table up. Her eyes traveled down the table. The Empress' bodyguard sat up straight. Ryoko could see his chest heave up and down with every breath and his face looked like he had just swallowed the bitterest lemon he could find. _I'll have to play around that guy._ _Hmm… Fei and Mayuri are too busy being geisha to understand the rules of the game… Basho… definitely not. The students… I don't even know them… Kiyoki… hell no! Tenchi… _Ryoko thought back to their times in the Okayama. _He won't play along._ She thought sadly. She skipped Ayeka and her eyes settled on the ambassador. _He would probably be excellent for this._ She admitted to herself. _But I won't risk it._ He was speaking in Sakayo's ear as she giggled silently while Masako gave them death glares for conversing as she was trying to entertain. _There she is… _Ryoko sat up alert and ready for her cue. 

"After all those long years of hard work our graduation finally came." Masako looked over her audience. "We have a few students with us today, I bet you can relate to the amount of hours school takes up?" A few heads nodded in agreement before she continued. "And imagine with all that work they wanted me to be the master of ceremony!"

"I'm sorry," Ryoko interrupted inquiringly, "You said our?"

That broke Masako's concentration. "What?" 

Ryoko looked around the table. "You said something about our graduation?"

"Yes, Masako and I graduated in the same class." Sakayo spoke up. 

"Oh." Ryoko nodded in understanding, settling back in her seat satisfied.

"Well," Masako began, reanimated with her story, "I had to think of a speech…-"

"Excuse me." Ryoko smiled. "What did you graduate with?" 

"Well, all honors naturally…-" 

"I meant Sakayo." Ryoko clarified pointing to her sister.

"Me?" Sakayo asked taken aback that somebody had taken an interest in her.

Ryoko nodded. 

"Well I was the class valedictorian." 

"The what?" Ryoko pursed her lips in confusion and leaned in closer to Sakayo's part of the table.

"The valedictorian." Sakayo stood up and spoke louder, exactly what Ryoko wanted to happen. Before she could sit back down Ayeka took her turn. 

"I thought the highest honor of graduation was the valedictarian and _not_ the master of ceremonies?" She looked at Ryoko, "did I say that right?"

"Va-le-dic-to-rian." Ryoko said slowly. 

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No… you said valedictarian."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Being a master of ceremonies is a very difficult job." Sakayo began when she noticed her sister glare at the girls. Masako smiled at her sister, please with her, and motioned for her to retake her seat. 

"What is a valedictorian anyway?" Mihoshi genuinely asked. Both Ryoko and Ayeka inwardly smiled at her question. _You can always count on Mihoshi._

"Uh… It's the person who has the highest scores of her class." Sakayo informed her uncomfortably.

"But didn't you just say that you had the best grades of the class?" Ryoko asked the Empress confused.

"I didn't say _best, _I just said high." Masako answered irritably. 

"But there _were_ people smarter than you?" Ryoko continued.

"Don't you listen Catara?" Ayeka butted in, defending the Empress. "_Of course_ there are people smarter than her. She just said so." 

Masako gritted her teeth. Sensing her temper would explode at any moment both Ryoko and Ayeka settled down, valiantly concealing their grins. 

"Anyway," she looked at the two women, waiting for them to interrupt her again. When it seemed they would finally quiet down for the evening she continued. "My first job was as a lawyer for the municipal court here in Tokyo."

"Don't you have to have a certain level of experience to work there?" Kiyone asked, quickly getting the gist of Ryoko and Ayeka's little game; bring _her Majesty_ down a notch or twenty.

"Yes." She answered. "But I was so talented and such a quick study that they let me in."

"Did they let you in too?" Ayeka asked Sakayo.

"No. I was … turned down." She said quietly. Ayeka could tell it wasn't a subject she was comfortable in discussing, and by the Empress' jolting reaction to her sister's answer, she wasn't comfortable either. "But … aren't you way smarter than her?" she asked pointing to Masako.

"It doesn't work that way-" Sakayo began.

"No. Her majesty was _talented_," Kiyone began, "Sakayo was just the smartest girl in her class." Kiyone said 'smart' as it were rotten cheese. "It wouldn't take a genius to choose between the two."

"What do you mean by talented Kiyone?" Mihoshi once again asked.

"She just means that Masako had to suck-"

Tenchi stood up in the pretense of having a sudden coughing fit while glaring at Ryoko. He had been the victim of her little games more times than her dared to count, and Ayeka had often been her accomplice, but he never would have expected them to join forces against the Empress of Japan for crying out loud! And what was weirder, Kiyone and Mihoshi were all of a sudden playing along. 

_When did they make up?_

"-up to the lawyers." Ryoko finished, batting her eyelashes innocently at him.

Tenchi sighed in relief, forgetting how slyly Ryoko manipulated words, but not being able to hold back a grin. 

"Are you okay Tenchi?" Kiyoki asked concerned. 

"Why don't you get him some water?" Ayeka suggested, removing her hand from his shoulder. 

"I'll just ask a waiter…"

"Oh but I think he'll feel much better if you get it for him." Ayeka gave her a little push of encouragement. "The kitchen is downstairs and to your left." She smiled and avoided Tenchi's bewildered expression. _She hasn't acted this jealous since Ryoko left Okayama._

Kiyone eyed Masako's bodyguard who had stood up at Ryoko's words with disgust. If he wanted a fight, she would give him one. To her surprise Masako held him back, looking at Ryoko maliciously. 

"That reminds me!" she clapped her hands together and smiled so bright everyone turned to listen with apprehension. "Congratulations Catara!" Everyone in the table turned to look at the geisha, she herself was surprised. 

"Thank you." Was all she could think to say to stall for time. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Speaking of suck…ing up. You and Rojya make a wonderful couple!"

Ryoko froze, looking over at the ambassador for an answer. He smiled and stood up almost languidly while everyone waited for his reaction. "Now, now my Empress." He kissed her hand before continuing. "That was a little secret between us." He waved an un-approving finger at her playfully before giving Ryoko his full attention.

"But now that the subject has been brought up, it seems I've been put on the spot." He smiled and like magic he produced a lavender box. Holding it with one hand he opened it ceremoniously, laying it down in the middle of the table for all to see its contents.

"This is just a small part of what I'm willing to offer you as your danna Catara. Along with my love and complete devotion."

Ryoko glanced at the open box, her eyes widening at its contents. 

"A ruby necklace and ring to match the bracelet adorning your left wrist my dear."

Everyone's eyes traveled to her arm, and then to the box's jewels, they were a perfect match. There was an empty holding case in the box, very obviously were her bracelet had held residence before he had given it to her. _I can't believe this! Why the fuck did I wear this thing?_ She thought desperately as she felt herself closed in with all the enquiring minds awaiting her response. 

"Here's you water Tenchi. Oh! Whose are those?" Kiyoki asked.

"It's Catara's engagement present." The Empress was quick to answer with a smile. 

"Congratulations! I love happy endings! Don't you Tenchi?"

Tenchi placed his hands on the table as he momentarily lost his balance. He felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He knew Ryoko had moved on… but he never expected or wanted to be present when she accepted another man. What kind of hell was this he was living in? When she wanted him he was too immature to **_know_** what he wanted. When he finally chose, stopped running from his heart… it was her turn to run and flee.

His throat had gone dry, and he nodded in response to Kiyoki's question, all the while looking at Ryoko head on.

For her part, Ryoko was more occupied in reading the look on Tenchi's face than on answering the ambassador's question. After what seemed like an eternity he took the glass of water, took a sip and smiled, offering his hand in congratulations. 

Ryoko mechanically gave her hand, though it went limp at his touch. _He doesn't even care! If he doesn't care then neither should I._ She realized that what had bothered her the most with Rojya's question was that Tenchi was there to witness it, not that he asked her, but seeing he could give a damn she smiled. Not giving one answer or the other.

"EVERYONE BELOW DECK! THE STORM JUST BROKE!" One of the boatmen informed with a hurried shout. To prove his point lighting flashed through the sky and rain began to hammer away at the guests, making them scatter in every direction, trying to make their way into the lower deck first.

A hand grabbed Ryoko's arm tightly and led her down safely. When she turned to thank the person, she stepped back in a jolt. "Ambassador!"

"Are you okay?" He said as the ship tousled its passengers roughly from side to side. Ryoko grabbed hold on a banister before answering him. "Yes, but we need to talk." 

"It can wait Catara…-"

"No it can't" Ryoko insisted. She recognized the wet object he was holding in his right arm, the jewelry box, and in one swift movement, before the ship could knock her off her feet; she took of the bracelet and placed in his hand. "Here… I never should have accepted that."

"No, no. I meant for you to have that." Rojya said sincere. "It's a present with no strings."

She smiled sadly. "If only that were true ambassador, but no matter. I think you know what my answer is."

"Give yourself some time to think about it." He suggested desperately.

"WE NEED MORE HANDS ON DECK!" A boatman snuck his head in the lower deck and yelled before disappearing again. 

The Empress' bodyguard, along with a few male students made their way to the surface deck, ready to be in any assistance in steering the boat safely home. Ryoko acknowledged this quickly, making her mind to go up with them and help. 

"Catara!" Rojya's voice snapped her out of the thoughts; he pushed against the wall and kissed her. 

Tenchi had finally dislodged himself from Ayeka and Sasami, who were begging him not to go and help and as he closed the bedroom door containing the women, he turned and found Ryoko and Rojya kissing in the hallway. Lightning struck, illuminating their figures, the passion of the storm fueling their own passion in his eyes. The ship danced in the water and Rojya losing his balance broke the kiss earlier than he would have liked to. 

"HOLD THE LINE DOWN! HOLD IT DOWN!"

More screaming was heard from the surface and Tenchi in a few quick steps made his way upstairs, successfully hiding his presence from them. 

Ryoko's mind went into a whirlwind dance as the ambassador cornered her against the wall and pushed his lips on hers. This kiss could not have been any more different than the one in Kyoto. The first one had been slow and gentle. This one was desperate and violent, characteristics that Ryoko abhorred, but the biggest difference was that the last time she had wanted to kiss him, now… he had forced her into it. Nobody forced Ryoko to do anything she didn't want to do. 

"I'm sorry." Rojya began but then changed his mind as he regained his footing. "No I'm not." 

Ryoko's eyes held fury. "You need to stop pulling you own dick long enough to get this through your head." She spat out the following words as if she were talking to the dumbest person on the planet. "N-O!"

The trap door that led to the surface deck slammed opened, ruining what was left of Ryoko's makeup and leaving her face clear and her eyes blazing. The ship jerked, each time more violently than the last. The bedroom door opened, with Kiyone making a sloppy exit as she attempted to walk to the surface deck.

"Wait for me!" Mihoshi yelled, her voice reaching Kiyone's ears as a whisper

.

"No!" She waved her hands at her, signaling for her to close the door. "Stay there! Take care of Ayeka and Sasami!" she pointed to the princess behind her, all looking scared. "You're the only one I trust!"

Mihoshi's mood hit the ceiling with Kiyone's confession. With a heartfelt nod, and tears stinging her eyes she gave her friend a trembling smile. 

"Rojya! Come here!" The empress signaled to the ambassador fearfully.

"But the men need help."

"We need you in here!" She pleaded.

He made his way, body plastered against the wall until he made it, grabbing her hand before looking out into the hall at Ryoko. 

"I'm going with you." She said to Kiyone determined. "Two heads are better than one.

Kiyone nodded in agreement, and before the floor door closed firmly behind them, Sasami made a silent prayer that all her friends would be safe and sound. "Please Tsunami, please." For some reason Tsunami wasn't answering, making Sasami's eyes wide with fear, she clutched Ayeka's hand as the bedroom door closed; they were at the mercy of the people above. 

The sight that mat their eyes was disheartening for anybody… that is what little they saw when the lightning broke over their heads. It was pitch black, the floor rocked incessantly, they were soaked and Kiyone spied broken cables whipping in the air dangerously. _If one of those hits a person, it'll slash him in two._ She thought quickly, trying to assess the situation.

Ryoko's mind was also alert, trying to ignore the aching fear of the dark that had plagued her since her days in the cave. With her gems she could simply faze away and laugh her fear off, but without the gems… she swallowed again, crouching low on the floor and cursing her kimono. With all the water it was twice as heavy, making any sort of movements clumsy and slow. The boat rocked, giving her a dead defying view of the enormous waves that threatened to tip their tiny yatch upside down. _They're at least a hundred feet tall!_

She looked around her, but Kiyone was nowhere to be found. She wasn't sure how, but she had moved herself. Instead of crouching below the trap door, she was somewhere in the front of the ship. She stood up carefully, catching her balance. The water was falling down hard, and any time she opened up her mouth it filled with salt water, making her gag. 

"MISS! … MISS!"

A body knocked into her, almost sending her overboard if it hadn't been for her quick action of grabbing the railing. She turned her head; it was one of the boatmen. _"_GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" 

Ryoko saw his lips move with difficulty, squinting against the wind, but it was as if she were watching a horror movie with the 'mute' button on. She grabbed his face and moved her lips next to his ear before shouting back. "HOW CAN I HELP?"

He looked at her in shock but noticing the determination in her eyes. He pointed to the sail ropes, waving wildly in the air and then pointed to the steel rod where they had been previously secured. Ryoko nodded and made her way, hands clasping the railing. She was having trouble breathing, but she overlooked it and reached the steel rod. Now all she had to do was figure a way of catching the ropes. 

Kiyone was having more luck. She recognized the bridge and with a galaxy police officer's training she took hold of the situation. 

"YOU! CHECK THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM!" she pointed to another crewmember. "HAVE YOU TRIED TO CONTACT LAND?" he shook his head. "GET ON IT!"        

She noticed the wheel spinning furiously from one side to the other as the boat danced. She sucked in her breath and grabbed on, using her full body weight to keep it under control. Another officer offered his assistance, both of them trying valiantly to keep the ship steady. 

Tenchi and Igisho were busy securing all the open doors and lose latches when he saw a figure leaning dangerously over the railing; fingers stretched to the maximum as the rope flew centimeters from her reach. Igisho looked in the direction Tenchi was facing… An ominous wave roared its head high, the sound was so deafening Igisho covered his ears with his hands, his legs trembling at the shear size and power of the sea. Tenchi gasped as he caught site of the wave and of the person oblivious to the danger he was in. He dashed ahead, jumping in the air when the boat jerked, keeping a relatively good balance. 

The wind howled in his ears, threatening to throw him overboard as it reached dangerously high-speed levels. Thankful to his grandfather's training, Tenchi was able to keep his cool and before the wave collapsed on the tiny boat a strong, steady arm wrapped around Ryoko's waist and held her firm as the water crushed them down. 

_Shit! _Tenchi took a deep breath, readying himself as they were submerged in the freezing water. He felt a sharp pain go through side as their bodies were pushed down into the floor. He grimaced slightly, trying to keep hold of the person in his arms, careful not to squeeze him too tightly. The water slowly receded, making his captive squirm and cough in his arms. 

"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled when he realized just whom he had saved. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ryoko looked at him and then at her hands. The rebellious rope was safely within them. So elated was she that she didn't notice the rope burns that scarred her palms.

"RYOKO?"   

She turned to look at him through the darkness, knowing that his powers would enable him to see her a lot better than she was seeing him. 

"I HAVE TO TIE THIS ROPE UP!" she hoped she heard him as she stood up shakily, making her away to the steel rod. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" The anger was stirring in him as he spat out at her. "YOU CAN BARELY STAND UP! GO BACK DOWN WITH THE REST OF THE WOMEN!" He ordered as he snatched the rope from her hands and pushed her in the opposite direction. 

Ryoko's entire body burned with fury. "YOU DON'T TELL **_ME_** WHAT TO DO TENCHI!" she lunged at him aiming for the rope but being too slow for his movements she fell hard on her knees. 

She felt him grab her arm and force on to her feet, shaking her a little bit as the wind changed direction and the rain hit them from the left. "GO BACK DOWN TO YOUR **_DANNA_** AND LEAVE THIS STUFF TO …-"

Ryoko didn't hear the last part of his sentence but she didn't have to. Something had happened to make Tenchi lash out at her so ruthlessly, but she wasn't about to stop and think about it. With renewed determination she screamed, slamming him down hard. She knew, even using all her strength she would not even give him a bruise. She had lost her gems, she had lost part of herself when she gave them up, and for the first time, the full realization of such a rash decision slapped in the face. _He's right. I could get killed up here. _She looked around the boat quickly, everything happening in slow motion in her mind. She saw the rope escape from Tenchi's grip. She saw the sky turn bright as lightning broke, for the first time letting her judge what an awesome storm this was. She looked behind her while the lightning was illuminating the boat, She saw a man running towards them, waving his hands in the air, his face contorted with fear and then…. black.

The cold water had engulfed her, and she felt like she was walking through jelly. The ground wasn't there anymore. Her feet moved wildly from side to side and her hands reached for anything solid. Her heart stopped beating. _I'm in the cave! _She thought terrified as she opened her mouth to scream only to be choked with freezing salt water. _I'm the cave! I'm in the cave!_ Her body jerked and thrashed but she had lost her sense of direction. There was no north or south… nothing. Her brain yelled as her body stopped listening to her. Her skin burned and her eyes stung. The anguish in her heart over took any other emotion. _This is how I'm going to die… in the dark… in the cold… alone._ Ryoko's body stopped moving and floated in the water. Her last fleeting thoughts were of a happy little girl giggling as her mother made funny faces at her. She had never been as happy and carefree as she had been with her. _Mommy_ she thought with the emotions of the little girl she had forgotten. Ryoko lost consciousness. 

Tenchi let his feelings over take his judgment, and as he turned away from Ryoko something hit him hard and he lost his balance, sliding down the floor as the boat shifted. He turned around to find Ryoko gone. His eyes went wide with fear as he stood up. 

"RYOKO?! RYOKO?!"       

Igisho almost slammed into him, trying to catch his breath he pointed to the sea. _Ryoko!_ He felt his heart drop to his feet, as he understood what Igisho was trying to tell him. _She went overboard. _He looked at the sea in desperation, trying to find her. Hopelessness began to eat away at his heart as he jumped ship, hoping he wasn't too late. 

"TENCHI! NO!"

** ** ** **

"I should help." Ayeka said absently as the shouts came in muffled through the closed door. "You can't leave this room!" Mihoshi immediately told her. "Kiyone put me in charge of you two, and I can't let anything happen to you." She finished moving in front of the door in case Ayeka made any rash decisions. 

Ayeka looked at her friend, giving her a small smile, but not convinced in the least. 

"I can't believe she is still up there?" Fei cried out in frustration. Mayuri nodded in agreement, better able to keep her emotions in check. "She's so foolish! Why couldn't she just let the men help?" she asked Mayuri through teary eyes. Mayuri shrugged her shoulders but didn't answer. 

Basho was pacing the small room, knowing that his presence would be burdensome instead of helpful if he offered his assistance, but nervous about the men on deck and of Catara in particular. _Someone needs to knock some sense into that girl._

The air became stale, and the noise ceased instantly as Ayeka and Sasami felt a wave of energy travel through them as if they were water. Both their bodies stung from the speed of the wave, leaving their muscles sore. Both sisters looked at each other in surprise, realizing what that feeling could mean, Tenchi had felt the need to use his power. The immediate thought was that the boat was sinking and Tenchi was helping save everyone on board, but deep down Ayeka had a nagging though it had something to do with her pirate friend and how similar to the old Ryoko she had been acting like today. 

"I have to help her." Ayeka said to Mihoshi who was standing over the doorway. She pleaded with her eyes, ready to forcefully move her over if Mihoshi did not relent. 

"Huh?" she asked, already knowing something wrong, a tear sliding down her face as her arms flopped to her sides and she moved, almost sobbing. Fei had been watching them closely, not liking for a second the change over Ayeka. Ryoko had spoken to her about them a few times in the past, and she knew that if anything happened it was only the princess or Tenchi, which could save them. If Ayeka was going to the deck it only meant something bad had happened to Tenchi. 

** ** ** **

He dove under the water fast and hard, not bothering to close his eyes on impact. His heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces with each second that passed. Ryoko had no way to protect herself, she was defenseless, and as much as he hated thinking of her that way, she was now fragile inside and out. _Where is she?_ He shot through the water, not knowing how fast he was traveling or in what direction. Tenchi was focusing on feeling, his one sense that never let him down where Ryoko was concerned. When Dr. Clay kidnapped her, he would have never thought anything was amiss with her, if not for the sickening feeling that had temporarily plagued his senses. It had vanished just as quickly as it had come, but now… he couldn't get rid of it. It only grew and grew, choking his rational thought out the window as he began to act on instinct. _Focus Tenchi! Remember your training, _he fleetingly fought to maintain sane.

A pain shot through his body, paralyzing him as he felt her… inside. **_This is how I'm going to die… in the dark… in the cold… alone._** Her already high level of anguish tripled his own; almost causing a mental break down, if not for one thing. His eyes caught a flicker, a small one, barely perceptible to even him, but sufficient to catch his attention. He immediately traveled towards it, his entire body jumping a beat when he saw her long tresses float around her. His brain acknowledged the fact that she wasn't moving, but he forcefully pushed that thought aside as he took her in his arms, _She's so cold,_ and breaking through the water's surface headed to the beach. 

_Ryoko wake up! Wake up! _Tenchi prayed. Prayed to the Shinto gods, to Tsunami, to anyone who would listen. Her body was limp and cold. He checked under her eyelids, white. The amber color of her pupils had disappeared, and her face was beginning to turn purple. He let out a sob as he laid her on the beach, rubbing her arms roughly, trying to warm her up. 

"Open your eyes." He ordered her, begged her. A breeze swept through them, causing his body to tremble involuntarily. He eyed the shacks a few yards away from the beach, choosing the closest one; he took Ryoko in his arms, recklessly flying through the air as he felt her heart stop beating. The storm had not lost power and in the back of his conscious he felt the presence of another power, a Juraian power… Ayeka. She would take care of the ship so he could focus his entire attention on Ryoko. 

He forced the tiny wooden door open with his leg as he made his way in, careful not to bang any part of Ryoko's body on the doorframe. The shack, a regular fisherman's quarters, was stocked with three of four blankets on a hard futon. On the floor next to it were a couple of unopened cans of soup scattered carelessly on the wooden floor, along with a couple of sake bottles that were empty. The only luxury these fishermen allowed themselves during the long winter months was the fireplace, a whopping one with lots of wood for an all night fire and a well-ventilated airway so they wouldn't choke on the fumes. 

He placed her down on the futon; quickly throwing some logs into the fireplace and with a few sparks from his fingers he had in a matter of seconds started a fire. He dashed back to the space pirate. He placed his ear on her chest searching for a heart beat. His grandfather had taught him CPR when he was young just in case some eager tourist decided to take a dip in the lake and began to drown. He thanked him as he tilted her head back, placing his lips on top her own and blowing air into her lungs. He focused his entire energy with each breath, if he could have given one of his limbs for her to simply open her eyes he would have. He checked her pulse again…nothing. 

Tenchi clutched his fists, trying hard not to panic as he forced more air into her lungs, this time brusquely, focusing all his muscles from his lips to his toes on giving her life. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping through the cracks and falling on her face. _She's so cold!_ The fire flickered, forcing him out of his trance. If she was cold, he was going to warm her up. Dragging the futon next to the fire, he began undressing her. Maybe if she got some heat in her body she would react. They both needed to warm up; Tenchi's own muscles began to burn with the cold temperatures of the ocean. He undressed quickly, keeping a constant eye on Ryoko. The kimono was no easy thing for anybody to handle, much less Tenchi. After a few failed tries to find the buttons or zipper he grabbed two ends and ripped up, revealing to him her legs, torso, belly, chest, her naked figure. She was porcelain white and absolutely beautiful. The water glistened on her skin.

Tenchi froze with the site of Ryoko. It had been ages since he had last seen her in the nude. She was even more exquisite than he had remembered, but now she was … ethereal. Not the lustful, exuberant woman whom he had last seen parading her figure proudly to him in the onsen.

His hands found her legs, gruffly rubbing each leg in turn, then her arms, making her skin red with the coarse treatment. He tilted her chin once again, not giving up, not on his Ryoko. His chest collapsed unto itself when after the third time, Ryoko had not responded. He covered both their bodies with the blankets, warm from resting next to the fire. Her body was even colder than before. _Body heat!_ _Body heat will get her warm. _All Tenchi could think of was of Ryoko's fear of the dark... the cold… and that's exactly where she had been before she lost unconsciousness. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let that be the last sentiment she experienced in her life. 

He sat on the futon, with Ryoko sideways on his lap, both underneath the covers; his hands traveled her face, her nose, her mouth, and her eyes. How he wished she would just open them, it wouldn't matter if she saw him as Catara or Ryoko, just as long as she opened them. How he had missed her eyes, full of mischief, lust, fun, fear, anger, hate, love... She wore her emotions on her sleeve and at the same time he couldn't figure out what she was thinking half of the time. She always surprised him. Tears now fell freely down his tan skin, sinking into the covers as his body shook with sobs. He clutched her body to him, hugging her as if he were squeezing the life out of her instead of trying to revive it. "My Ryoko… my little Ryoko." Tenchi let out a strangled laugh as he used Washu's pet name for her daughter, knowing how Ryoko hated it. 

His arms wrapped around her, his legs entangled with hers, his tears becoming hers… his forehead slowly began to glow, and three green luminescent triangles appeared. The heat radiating from his Juraian birthmark engulfed the two warriors; making them one and the same as the Juraian power seemed to recognize Ryoko as an "extension" of Tenchi himself. 

He closed his eyes, touching foreheads with the pirate as he sighed, his body trembling. "I never got to tell you." He whispered in broken sobs. "I love you."

He looked down at the covers, recognizing the dampness of the fabric as his tears. He took her lifeless hand, turning over the palm and tracing her lifeline with his fingers. His touch left a light green glowing mark on her skin, as if it were on fire, his fire. He traced his fingers lightly on her arm, reveling on the beauty his touch made on her skin. He was marking her as his, or at least that's what went through his mind as he pressed his thumb, leaving a darker green mark that slowly disappeared. His ear, close to her lips heard the smallest of sighs escape her mouth. Tenchi's eyes immediately flashed to her face, knowing in the back of his mind she was dead but never losing hope. Her mouth was partly open and her lips dry. He moved one hand to the small of her back to hold her up while the other cradled her face, leaving the green traces of his touch on her neck and cheek. This was when he noticed them… pale almost invisible green triangles identical to his…but on her forehead. They flickered as her heart jumped a few times, renewing its rhythmic pulse, sending fresh blood to the rest of her body, filling her with life.

Her chest heaved as her lungs took in air. He felt her warm breath on his face making his eyes water instantly.

Tenchi held his breath as she calmly opened her eyes, two glorious orbs that seemed to illuminate the room. He felt like he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life. Those golden orbs shone with such brightness he felt his own eyes sting with the brilliance of them. She blinked a few more time, running her tongue over her parched lips as she let out a soft moan. He gasped as he witnessed this miracle happen. _My Ryoko has come back!_ Her eyes moved around the room lazily as her body readjusted itself to life.

He saw her eyes focus from the fogginess from whey had come from and move around the room, from the fireplace to the rood and finally to him. She stared at him and through him, her eyes unreadable to his eager gaze. She blinked once slowly, so slowly that Tenchi thought she might have gone to sleep. Her body shifted underneath him, her triangles glowing brighter. Tenchi held his breath, knowing she would soon realize who was holding her and focus her beautiful eyes on him. Ryoko's body jumped-started, but her mind was slower to wake. Her mind hazy; images weren't able to form long enough in her mind's eye for her to recognize anything…. and then Tenchi.

As her hands found their way out of the blankets, she lifted her right arm, staring at her hand and flexing her fingers experimentally before looking back at him. Tenchi had been frozen on the spot, but when he saw a smile fight its way unto her lips he let out a shaky sigh. He felt relief flood his body as he pulled her into a hug, smelling her hair and murmuring in her ear, "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost you…" 

He sobbed into her hair, kissing her ear lightly. She felt so _good_, he could feel her heart beat steadily and he smiled, thanking the gods she was alive; he had no idea how it happened or what it meant, he didn't care. His lips moved with a purpose of their own as he nibbled on her ear before moving to kiss her cheeks,her forehead, the tip of her nose… _Her beautiful nose!_ Her lips… Full, moist and pink. His throat went dry as his brain caught up to his actions. He looked into her eyes with surprise at how easily he had let his judgment get away from him. Seeing her look at him, and remembering just how moments before he thought he would never see those eyes again he let out a cry of relief and kissed her. Her lips were even softer than he had imagined them and as she began to respond to his caresses Tenchi pulled back, wanting to see if she still yearned for him as he did for her. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks rosy with a sweet flush and her eyes half shut if not for a golden slit. She stretched luxuriously in his arms; her head bending backwards making the blanket covering them slide down to their hips. All he did was stare at her, reveling in each movement she made. She stretched her arms, reaching for the roof with a purr as she flexed her muscles. With one eye she noticed the green traces Tenchi's skin had left on her skin before returning her full attention to the man in front of her.

Her hand reached for his shoulder on an impulse, making him gasp at the sudden contact. Her eyes traveled to his quickly, searching for any signs of encouragement. He searched her own and finally smiled. Her fingers lightly tapped his skin but the green was not there. A frown appeared in her face as she looked from her arm to his shoulder not understanding.

Tenchi took her hand in his and turning the palm outward he brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly and then showing her the green mark he had left on her with a smile. Ryoko glanced down at their naked bodies, for the first time noticing the intimate moment she had woken up to.

She gazed at him through her bangs, trying to make sense of the situation. She glanced back at her palm, still light green from his touch. Her other hand traced Tenchi's earlier path; feeling a pleasant tingle in the places he had touched. She had a sudden urge to see if all her skin reacted in such a way to his touch. In one quick motion she moved closer to him, taking his hand with both of hers and placing it on her breast. His breath came out in constrained cough, but his face didn't betray his emotions as she noticed tiny green fingertips show up around her chest. Her hand still resting over his led the caress. Her eyes closed, Ryoko purred as she bit her lip and burrowed her brow, throwing her head back. Her own breath was becoming labored and an almost invisible sheen of perspiration appeared on her skin. Her hands itched to return the favor and she looked up at him, licking her lips tentatively she leaned in cautiously. Tenchi's body was vibrating with emotion. She purred louder when she felt a very distinct warmth press on her stomach, pressing her body closer to his, relishing the sensation as Tenchi groaned. She kissed his shoulder weakly. It was all she could muster as new emotions ravaged her body, but she did her best to translate all her emotions as she gave him a loving bite before laying her head on his shoulder, arms around him tightly. 

Tenchi shivered with her kiss and he made a conscious effort to keep his hands off her body unless she led the way. He knew she was unsure, but it wasn't like he did this everyday, especially not with the object of his fantasies. Suddenly her lifeless body floating in the ocean sprung in his mind making him spontaneously lift Ryoko's head of his shoulder and look her in the eyes to reassure himself she was alive. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she gave him a lethargic sexy smile, showing the tip of her fangs as he felt her grind herself against his thigh. She leaned in close, their noses touching as she nibbled and sucked on his lower lip seductively, urging him to take the next step. He let out a shaky breath against her lips. Tenchi stared into her eyes; narrow slits that stared right back at him mischievously, as a carnal groan escaped. She was feline; he felt like the canary and Ryoko was the cat that was toying with him before she swallowed him up. They were millimeters apart, golden to brown as Ryoko saw a tear escape from his eye. She moved quickly and kissed it away, pressing her chest against his and kissing him full on, probing his lips with her tongue as he gave way, both tongues discovering each other. Their breathing became labored as Tenchi noticed Ryoko was straddling him, leaning her weight on his body. She moaned in his mouth, answering his unasked question. His hands traveled down her back to her hips, lifting her up temporarily as he positioned himself and with both their eyes on one another he entered her. Tenchi groaned deep as he kissed Ryoko, savoring the taste of her orgasm. Both rocking, their breath entering one and leaving the other as Ryoko gave him a shaky kiss and laid her face on his shoulder. Hugging him tightly she thrusted with him, against him, for him. Her body was on fire as she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. Tenchi's face was engulfed in her hair, taking in her scent that permeated the room as he groaned in pleasure. There were no congruent thoughts, but the celebration of life and their insatiable thirst for each other as the storm continued to roar outside.

** ** ** **

Her eyes felt like lead as she tried to open. That single action caused so much agony… it felt like waves of pain all throughout her body, making her yelp and grit her teeth. Even breathing was a painful labor as her lungs tried heroically to fill up with enough air. Her throat felt raw as she attempted to speak, and her head felt like it was about to explode from the pain. Her anguish terrified her, if she could have cried she would have but thankfully the pain was too much for her to take and before she knew it, she slipped back into sweet unconsciousness. 

The next time she awoke there were hushed voices conversing not too far away from her to hear them, but too far away for her to recognize them. She groaned, as renewed waves of pain made their presence known. She wanted to known where she was, but before her mind could put any kind of thought process together a hand traveled up her arm and instantly she felt a hot liquid course through her vein and then unconsciousness. 

The third time she woke up, her body was feeling much better but as she tried to move her arm she discovered how weary still she was. Ryoko never liked being defenseless but she had not choice. She was at the mercy of whoever was attending to her. She hesitated in moving, knowing if the person found out she was awake he might try to knock her unconscious again. She had to find out where she was being held first. She attempted to move her arm but the throbbing pain that resulted stopped her from trying again. She sighed internally. At least she felt pain that meant her body was working, anything was better that being numb. She was able to crack open an eye; her iris dilated and contracted adjusting to the bright light in the room. It was a big room, her sheets felt cool and silky next to her skin. A figure moved silently to stand besides her, creating a shadow that let her open the other eye and adapt much faster to the dimmer atmosphere. A flash of red mane met her stare as a grinning face moved in front of her vision.

"Wakey, wakey my little Ryoko. Your mommy is here." The scantily dressed nurse was grinning from ear to ear as she checked Ryoko's eyes with a tiny penlight. Ryoko instantly tried to turn away, her eyes rejecting the light. She groaned in protest as the nurse tried to make Ryoko take a thermometer underneath her tongue. She felt the thin plastic device in her mouth and spit it out, wincing even her mouth hurt. 

"Tsk, tsk little Ryoko. Good girls always follow their mother's orders." With a teasing laugh the nurse forced a spoon full of some horrible tasting liquid down her throat, making Ryoko gag. "You'll thank me later you ungrateful child." The nurse reprimanded lightly as she backed off some, giving Ryoko more space to breathe. 

Ryoko tried to swallow as much of the medicine as she could. The after taste was horrendous. She glanced up at the woman with confusion, burrowing her eyebrows and clearing her throat before asking the woman, "Where am I? Who are you?" 

Washu's jaw dropped in surprise, her eyes nearly falling off their sockets. 

"_What?!"_

Ryoko smiled weakly, "Just kidding."

**Author's Notes**:

Told you this was a long chapter. I had the first half of this written in January, but I wanted the party to happen in one chapter instead of two or three. Since ff.net doesn't allow much of anything resembling sex b/c of the nc-17 rating I left of the love scene with that. Oh and the boat terminology I tried to avoid since I now squat about the subject so don't focus on that.

Thanks for sticking with this story so far into it. I appreciate every review and encouragement. Please remember to allow me poetic license…

Thanks to a certain puerto rican who checked this beast for me and corrected any mistakes I might have had… so if anything is wrong… blame him. =)

OVA2 Episode 11: Clay abducts Ryoko and Tenchi "feels" her cry 

out to him.

* In Tenchi feeding Ryoko some of his powers I took from the "link" that they both share and from the suspicion that the gems are similar to the power of Jurai as speculated in the one of the last episodes of OVA2

_Here are some translations of Japanese words I used._

* _shun_ = (adj-no,n) season (e.g. fruit, fish) is believed to be good for your health.

* _tokonoma = _alcove

*_matsutake_ = (n) (type of mushroom) and chestnuts of the season of autumn/winter. 

* _Irasshaimase _= welcome (conversational)

* _omiyage_ = (n) gift

* _sakura_ = (n) cherry blossom

* _shamisen_ = (n) three-stringed Japanese guitar/shamisen

* _waka_ = traditional Japanese poem

* _sashimi_ = raw fish served as food

*_Shira-hama_ = Shira-hama beach and Onjuku beach are also renowned for their women 

divers.

_* Rojya_** = **The name of Rojya has given you good business ability and a high regard for 

proper standards of conduct. You have an appreciation for good music, 

literature, art, drama, and philosophy, and you could be creative in those fields.

* Crown Prince Naruhito, his wife Crown Princess Masako and Princess Sayako


	18. All Apologies

**Chapter 18,**

**All Apologies**

Ryoko woke up to find herself in an empty room. She couldn't say for sure that it was empty because she couldn't see it. She wasn't even certain the place she was in was a room or even if she was _in_ anything. The only thing that she was absolutely sure of is that it was a dark, cold place. 

_Where the hell am I?_ Ryoko stifled a cry, squinting her eyes furiously with the vain hope that something or someone would appear from the darkness. 

She blinked, unconsciously evoking a vision in her mind's eye that she would have happily forgotten. A man took form in the darkness, lanky and skeleton thin, with a low, flat voice and skin and hair white as snow. 

Ryoko changed her mind. She wanted absolutely _nothing_ to pop out from the shadows. All those countless scary movies she saw with Sasami late at night were for the first time in Ryoko's mind liable to come true. The headless monster with death rays in his eyes could sneak from the left and burn a whole in her chest. Or the guy with the hockey mask and chainsaw could rip her head off from the front. Even that guy who had scissors for hands went from a cute oddball to a treacherous villain that could cut her arms off. During the late movie nights in Okayama, Sasami always sneaked her hand in Ryoko's own, squeezing tightly when things on the screen became too scary. Ryoko needed a hand for her to hold right now, all this darkness was spreading through her body like cancer. None of those monsters could hurt her back then; it was ridiculous to even think about it, but now. She was powerless and weak. Ryoko _hated_ feeling that way.

She gave a step back. Her hands turning into weak fists and moving to the fighting stance Kagato had taught her so long ago. _I swear if I get out of this, I'll never make fun of anybody being afraid ever again._ Unconsciously she crossed her fingers, a habit she couldn't break even in such a dire situation as this. She backed up some more, hoping that nothing would jump out at her from behind like it always happened in those ill-fated movies. She always yelled at the screen exasperated at the stupid moves the girls always made.

"Break his legs... No! Don't go in there, he's faking it! He's going to get up and kill you! Take the knife! For Tsunami's sake he's right behind you!" 

Ryoko would have rather spent the time in the onsen with a couple of bottles of sake, but Sasami pleaded and begged her to watch them with her. "Come on Ryoko, puh-leeease!"

"No, no, no." Ryoko tried to look tough. "You always get nightmares afterwards and you end up sleeping with Tenchi."

Sasami grabbed her dress, tugging on it with a pout. "Ryoko-chan pleeease!"

Ryoko shook her head, dislodging Sasami's grip on her dress and heading for the rafters. Tiny arms circled her waist from behind. "Pleeease! Puh-leeease!" 

Ryoko kept walking, stumbling with Sasami stuck to her like glue. A tiny smile appeared on her face. _She just won't give up!_

With a sigh she stopped and grabbing Sasami's arms gently she turned around to look at her, "Why don't you just ask your prissy sister?"

"Because they're scary, and I only feel safe with you." 

That did it. _How can I possibly say no to that?_ Sasami was the first person other than Tenchi to make their way into her heart. With a shrug Ryoko feigned indifference as Sasami shouted in glee, glomping on her like she glomped on Tenchi. 

"Uuufff! You're getting heavy kid," she joked with a wink.

The memory vanished in the darkness, leaving Ryoko more frightened than before.

"He- hello?" Ryoko squeaked. Disgusted with herself at how scared she sounded she tried again, clearing her throat, "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nothing. Her voice didn't even echo, which meant there were no walls for the sound vibrations to bounce off from. _No walls? What does that mean?_ Ryoko turned around once, twice, three times. Nothing. She walked to what she thought was the original way she was facing. _What place is big enough to not create an echo? A place big enough for sound to travel unhinderedةMaybe I'm in a desert?_ She kneeled down, hoping to grab a handful of sand. Nothing. Her hand reached to her feet and beyond. There was nothing there, yet somehow she was able to stand. Ryoko's patience was wearing thin. Somebody had brought her here and she wanted to find out whom, now.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed out in rage with all the force in her lungs. Nothing. She began to run, ignoring the paralyzed state her heart was in._ When the girls in the movies run they always get chopped to pieces._ She stopped, her legs aching and her lungs gasping for breath. She ran the other direction, trying very hard to ignore the deafening sound of her beating heart in her ear, scared out of its wits. _What if I'm running the wrong way? _She stopped again, taking deep breaths she forced her body to relax. _I gotta stop freaking out._

Her mind traveled back to her days as a demon in training; those days in hell when he taught her to fight and destroy. 

"Always stay one step ahead of your opponent Ryoko. No, not like that." 

His voice was always calm and soothing as he broke her back and legs. She would heal quickly and the lesson would continue until Kagato was satisfied with her performance. Sometimes though, when he was feeling particularly cross with her, he would break her legs and arms and continue the lesson, chuckling as she hobbled desperately like a chicken without its head. Her vision would black out eventually and she would be left in the dark, sometimes for months at a time. Exactly like she was left in the cave, in the ocean, now. 

An old fear sneaked itself into her throat. _He couldn't be alive could he? But Tenchi killed him. He killed him!_ Ryoko's faith collapsed and her knees buckled. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die. 

Her eyes did a double take as her hand flew to her mouth flabbergasted. _I'm dead! I'm dead! This is my punishment for all the people I've killed._ She didn't notice the strangled sob that escaped her lips. _I'm going to be in here forever._ The totality of that thought was too much for Ryoko to take. She closed her eyes, why would she need them if there werenصt going to be light? She bit her lip hard, not bothering to cry out. Why would she need a voice if nobody would be there to hear it?

She sat on what should have been the floor, controlling her breathing as she waited. Waited she didn't know for what, but one thing she knew for a fact, undoubtedly and unequivocally true, is that the only constant thing is change. 

And _something_ had to change _sometime_, so Ryoko sat and waited. Her mind was screaming for something to do, so she meditated like Kagato had taught her. 

"Meditation is the key for a healthy mind and body." 

_Sick bastard._

She tightened and relaxed her muscles in turn starting with her legs, then her arms and back, ending with her extremities. Sometime after, it could have been an hour, a day, or a week she fell into a light sleep. 

A warm breeze woke Ryoko up. It felt comforting and soothing to her skin as she breathed deeply, opening her eyes to the darkness. _Someone's here._

A brilliant flash of light illuminated Ryoko's senses, blinding her into an idiotic stupor as Washu appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry I'm late," she said cheerfully and with a scrunch of her nose two red cushioned chairs appeared in the same mysterious way she had just moments before. She was in child form, her legs swinging over the chair merrily as she sat down. 

Ryoko had unconsciously been holding her breath, but she let it out, a shaky sigh of relief that numbed her muscles as she shakily tested her legs, first one and then the other, and stood up without saying a word.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Washu asked, a notepad and pen in her hands. She flipped it open, poised to write as she waited for Ryoko to sit.

"Where am I?"

"In one of my sub-dimensional labs of course! Now please sit down, you're hurting Aiko's feelings."

"Who?" Ryoko asked confused.

Washu pointed behind Ryoko with her pen. Ryoko turned around, eyeing the red cushioned chair and the miserable way it just sat there, not fulfilling its job in supporting someone's behind. 

Ryoko rolled her eyes but played along with Washu and sat down slightly surprised and amused at the contented sigh the chair gave as she settled down. 

"How are you feeling today?"

Ryoko's anger flared back up. "How am I feeling?" she spat it out like venom. "You bring me here, it's dark and coldة I had NO idea where I was. You know how scared I am of the dar-." She stopped in mid-sentence, catching herself just in time. She never admitted her weaknesses to anybody, much less her eccentric mother. 

Washu cocked her brow, amused at her daughter's slip of the tongue. "I meant with your injuries little Ryoko."

_My injuries? My injuries!_ Her eyes widened at the discovery. It hadn't even crossed her mind how her body had completely erased any signs of the agonizing pain she had suffered before. Her head no longer throbbed, her muscles and joints no longer stung whenever she moved.

Her startled expression must have been painted on her face with neon as Washu chuckled silently at Ryoko's discovery. 

"I'm fine," she grumbled, slumping into her chair.

"Good." Washu scribbled something on the notepad and looked up, tiny round eyeglasses appearing over her eyes. They slipped a little over her nose and she pushed them back up with her index finger. "Just to be safe I'm going to ask you some questions," she asked, looking at Ryoko to make sure she was paying attention. She pulled out a couple of pictures out of an invincible pocket in thin air. 

She looked through them quickly before clearing her throat. "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." She held up a picture of a cat cleaning itself.

"Wow, this is difficult." Ryoko paused, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm going to go with a, no, yes, a cat."

"Hmmm." Washu raised her eyebrows and scribbled some more, and some more, and more after that.

"What are you writing?" 

Washu acted like she didn't hear her and kept writing. "I don't have time for these games Washu," Ryoko spat out, standing up impatiently. The chair whimpered at the absence of weight. "How do I get out of here?"

Washu looked up, pushing her glasses to rest on her head. "Why do you resist so much my little Ryoko?"

"Don't call me that." Ryoko warned, looking around. There was nothing there, just white. 

"Aiko."

_Huh?_ The whimpering chair bumped her from behind. Strong straps flying from its arm rests and forcing her to sit, strapped to Aiko like it was a straight jacket.

"Let me go!"

"Now, now little Ryoko, that's no way to misbehave." Washu shook her finger at her daughter. "Where are the gut-wrenching tantrums you threw as a child?" 

Ryoko's eyes bulged but she said nothing.

"I'm not finished. If you're a good little girl we'll get through this a lot quicker, your choice." She tempted Ryoko with a tilt in her voice at the end.

Ryoko glared unmoving from her prison, shooting daggers from her eyes. 

"Is that a no?"

Ryoko mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Washu asked, her voice having a dangerous edge to it that wasn't present before.

"Yes mommy." Ryoko would have gladly let that freaky chair swallow her whole than to endure another moment with the diminutive scientist. _I'll go along with whatever she wants and wait for my escape._

"Okay then little Ryoko, I'm going to tell Aiko to let you go but you must promise him you'll remain sitting."

Ryoko nodded and the chair 's straps disappeared below her. She folded her arms over her chest as Washu held up another picture. 

"What do you see?"

The picture this time was a photograph of the family posing near the lake during Mihoshi's first Earth birthday. 

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"I'm not asking." 

Ryoko huffed, fidgeting in her chair uncomfortably. "It's a photograph."

"And?"

"It's a photograph of Mihoshi's birthday." Washu nodded her head, wanting Ryoko to continue. "The paper is a rectangle, the grade is a glossy finish, probably developed in those one hour photo labs Nobuyuki goes to."

"What are the people in the picture doing?"

"I don't know."

"Make an effort."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, sighing loudly, "They are posing for the camera." She paused, studying the photo closely before continuing. "The camera was sitting on a tripod and had a timer."

"How can you tell?"

"Because Nobuyuki barely made it in the picture. Half of his body is chopped off. He's leaning heavily on Kiyone's shoulder." Ryoko couldn,t contain a chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Seconds after the picture was taken, Kiyone slapped him for grabbing her ass." _Pervert._

"Our little hentai." Washu reminisced with a snort. "What else?"

"Well, in the middle of the photograph is Tenchi." 

Washu leaned forward in her chair.

"On one side of him is Ayeka forcing his arm over her shoulder." _She has that fake plastic smile on her face. Like she gets before blasting me with her logs._ "On the other it's me."

Washu opened her mouth to speak but Ryoko continued. "I'm pushing his face in my chest as I grin ridiculously at miss pussy."

Washu didn't let the smile that begged to make an appearance on her face as she asked her daughter, "Miss. Pussy?"

Ryoko smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "One day Ayeka found a stray kitten on the path to the shrine, it belonged to a visitor's kid. I found her walking around the forest and together we were able to return the kitten. After, Ayeka was beaming like she had just saved a planet or something. So to _congratulate_ her, head I told her what a great job she'd done, that she must really love pussy cats."

Washu grinned.

"So by dinner time Ayeka was dying to tell Tenchi what a good thing she'd done. Picture this," Ryoko sat more comfortably in her chair. "We're all eating and Ayeka sits there, acting like she has ants in her pants or something, wanting for someone to ask her what was wrong. No one noticed, so I made the sacrifice," at this both Washu and Ryoko rolled their eyes amused, "and asked her about her day."

"She blurts out about the kitten and what a great job she'd done, looking at Tenchi the whole time with an expression in her face like she couldn't even hurt a fly." Ryoko snorted at the memory and continued, "Anyway, everyone takes the bait and there they are congratulating her and patting her on the back. Tenchi even hugged her, while Ayeka stuck her tongue out at me. Through this whole thing she doesn't even mention that it was me who convinced her to find its owners! She had said something about finders keepers."

Washu was going to remind Ryoko that she often said that herself but kept her mouth shut, wanting to hear the rest of the story without an argument erupting.

"'You must really love animals to have taken the time to look for the cat's owners.' Kiyone told Ayeka impressed at her newfound heart. She says, 'Oh yes! I love animals. Especially pussy cats, I love pussys!"

Washu barked out a huge laugh. _I never knew about this?_ "Where was I?" she asked, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"In one of your, 'I'm working on something important in my lab, don't bother me or I'll rip out your genitals and feed them to a zork kind of moods." Ryoko said.

Washu felt a pang of guilt at how easily Ryoko had said that. _I must have missed a lot of good times._ She always took precautions when she was in her lab and videotaped everything but it wasn't the same. She had found out about Ayeka's good deed of the day, but she never knew Ryoko had been involved. And even more impressive, how she had manipulated Ayeka so easily. _She is her mother's daughter,_ she thought with maternal pride, staring at her daughter closely for the first time in almost two earth years.

Ryoko's physical attributes had not changed, her high cheekbones framing an oval face with full lips and rosy cheeks. She had not aged or gained any weight in these two years. Her hair was the one thing that jarred Washu's eyes. Her full, spiky tresses had been subdued to a quieter, straight do. It fell over her shoulders like a calm waterfall. Washu had to admit that black hair looked good on Ryoko, but it seemed her uniqueness was being overshadowed.

The most obvious change in Ryoko was the missing gem on her left wrist and the missing gems on her ears. _But I already knew she wouldn't have them._ _It took me four months to locate her and more than a year to get my courage up to come for her._ Washu hated admitting her fears, even to herself, but after Ryoko had taken such a drastic step to run away she had to study her options closely before acting. _But she didn't leave because of me,_ Washu noted. _She left because those two Jurain idiots couldn't keep their hormones in check._ It really took all of Washu's self control to keep from kidnapping Tenchi and Ayeka and stranding them on some planet on the edge of the universe. _The only thing that saved them was their genuine guilt._ Washu still remembered clearly how Ayeka had gone off in search of Ryoko, backtracking the steps they both had gone when Tenchi had been missing in case she had headed off in that direction. _Ultimately no one is to blame for Ryoko's decision but Ryoko. _

Another huge difference in Ryoko was in the little things she did, or didnصt do. Before she was always sprawled out on the chair. If she happened to have a dress on everyone had to divert their eyes if they wanted to avoid being flashed, because she was set firmly against underwear.

"Ladies wear underwear Ryoko." Ayeka tried to convince her, waving a pair of white-laced panties in her face.

"I'm not a lady princess." Ryoko said, swatting the panties away. "Besides I don't want to constrict my swimmers, I plan to have lots of kids with Tenchi one day."

"Can my daughter be any dumber?" Washu said with an exasperated sigh as she butted in. 

"She's an idiot." Ayeka concurred readily. "If anyone is going to give Tenchi kids it's me!"

Now Ryoko sat with one leg crossed over the other. She still wore her frown and her arms were crossed over her chest, but she sat up straight, head held high. The stubborn streak in her that made her chin stick out in defiance had only strengthened, daring anybody to go against her. There was something more appealing about Ryoko nowةWashu couldn't quite place it.

The rebellious streak was still there, a ticking bomb underneath her apparent stability. Washu narrowed her eyes, catching something from the corner of her eye. _That's it._ It was that detachment of emotion that Ryoko radiated that made her more desirable than ever before. Every calculated move she made, withholding her true self, her eyes and spirit betrayed her. 

"I can't believe it." Ryoko said, breaking Washu out of her silent reverie.

"What?"

"The look of horror in Tenchi's face, I never noticed before." She said astonished at her blindness. "Iة I always knew that he was afraid of me, but never- never like that," she finished in a whisper.

"You can be quite a pill to swallow little Ryoko, the depository kind."

Ryoko made a face but Washu noticed she no longer disagreed, as she would have before. 

"But in my opinion back in those days Tenchi was more of a wuss than anything else. What healthy, strong male would resist this?" Still standing, Washu twirled for Ryoko, changing from her girl form to her more sexy adult body. She sat down again, winking at her daughter playfully.

Ryoko grinned; _she is very beautiful, in a psychopathic kind of way._ "Maybe he didn't like being treated like a guinea pig laid out on a butcher table?"

"How little you know men my little Ryoko. How little you know."

Ryoko cocked her eyebrows. She had spent the last two years learning everything about men, in fact, if anything that's what a geisha's all about, entertaining men.

"Oh but I forgot," Washu began, as if their old mind link had never been broken. "My little girl is a woman now, a geisha." Washu's expression changed from a playful one to one of a shamed mother. 

"What have I done to deserve this?" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as her hands flew to her chest. "My daughter!?" She stood up and paced back and forth, her chair floating behind her like a lost dog. "My own flesh and blood succumbs to an earthling notion of womanhood! Why little Ryoko when you could have been so much more?"

Ryoko exhaled loudly, stretching her arms over her head with an amused look. 

"I'm the smartest! The most stunningly beautiful! The BEST scientist that has ever been or will existة and look what I get!" Washu pointed accusingly at Ryoko. She plopped down in her chair, her arms hanging down over the armrests with little energy. "I'm so full of love and wisdom, why?" 

"You're full of it alright," Ryoko smirked. "And by _it_, I mean the last two letters of the word shit."

Washu laughed, caught off guard by her daughter's comment. "Is that what they taught you at geisha school?"

"There is no such thing Washu." Ryoko paused, rethought her statement and then clarified, "Wellة there is, but that's not where I went, and please stop with the drama Washu, it really doesn't suit you." 

"What drama?" Washu asked offended. "I only speak the truth."

_Yeah right, and pigs fly out of my ass,_ Ryoko thought. "Are you done?"

"Ungrateful girl," Washu shook her head, lamenting Ryoko's lack of thoughtfulness towards her. "I saved you and this is what I get-"

"You didn't save me, Tenchi did," Ryoko clarified.

_So we cut to the chase._ "If you want to be literal about it. And now that you brought up the subject what exactly happened that night?"

Ryoko opened her mouth to say something but paused. She sensed something different from Washu. She couldn't explain how or why, but she knew that Washu did not know what had happened. _Or at least she doesn't know all the details._

"We were in a yacht when the storm hit, I fell overboard and Tenchi saved me," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Washu looked at her daughter with a 'duh' look. "What happened after?"

"After what?"

"Don't start." Washu warned.

"Nothing happened. I lost consciousness in the ocean and the next thing I knew I woke up in a bed." The lie rolled of her tongue like a true professional.

_I know Tenchi took her to the fisherman shack, and that she was awake sometime after. _Washu sighed as her body shrunk to her child form, the clothes shrinking and changing shape to her new body. _I'm going to have to bait her into telling me what happened._

"That's not what Tenchi said."

Ryoko's muscles tensed instantly. _She's trying to make me lose my head and tell her what happened._ She immediately relaxed her body, not wanting to give anything away. Little did she know that it was too late, Washu's had caught her reaction. _So something did happened! Now to find out what…_

"I made you Ryoko. I know everything about you, now please," she tapped the pen on the notepad impatiently. "When I ask you something I expect the truth." Ryoko opened her mouth to interrupt but Washu held a hand up, stopping the lie from flowing from Ryoko's lips. "If you lie to me again I will turn you into a shrew."

"You might have known me but I've changed."

"You're a very stupid woman Ryoko."

Ryoko's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed but she kept her mouth shut. If she lost her cool then she'd lose.

Washu studied her reaction, upset with her inability to bring out the truth in Ryoko. _What could have happened to make Ryoko so guarded? She has never let me insult her like this without fighting backة What could have hap- No! _Washu looked at her daughter. _Tenchi finally told her!_ As soon as the thought arose she dismissed it. Ryoko was quiet because she knew that she couldn't win against her in her current condition, not because she didn't want to gloat about Tenchi's confession. She didn't have the glow of a woman sure of a man's love for her. _But something happenedة_

"Can we change the subject?"

"What?" Washu asked innocently. "You thought just because Tenchi finally decided to use your breasts as more than inflatable devices I wouldn't mention his name?"

Ryoko's eyes sparked in fury, a blush creeping over her face. "You keep your stupid comments to yourself!" 

"I only speak the truth."

"Well... Your wrong!" Ryoko spat out angrily. 

"It's a sin to lie to your mother." Washu warned her. "Besides, I know you well enough to know when youصre lying." 

Ryoko looked at her incredulously. 

"I can name ten things that you do that you're not even aware of"

"You can't even name one." Ryoko dared her.

With a bored sigh Washu crossed her legs before starting. "For instance, you always bite your bottom lip when youصre nervous. " She pointed out with a chuckle as Ryoko froze; indeed she had been biting her lip. 

_Damn!_ "Name two things." 

"The more you think something _or someone_ is important to you, the quieter you become." _Like with the wild night you and Tenchi had._ _You haven't said a thing about it. _Washu added mentally.

"Name three things."

Washu laughed gaily. "Hey I can name as many as you want, but we could be here all night." Ryoko's determined stare didn't waver in the least.

"All right." Washu rolled her eyes. "As much as you try to look strong and invincible, you always fidget when you're nervous."

Ryoko snorted. "Thatصs nothing! Everyone fidgets."

"Well, despite my best efforts to make you unique what can I say? You came out ordinary." Washu shrugged her shoulders, grinning as Ryoko found herself without a quick comeback. 

_Why does she have to be right all the time?_ Ryoko thought furiously. She glanced over to Washu who sat there grinning like an idiot. A colossal urge to smack that stupid grin off her face overcame Ryoko for a second. _I should change the subject._

"Soة when I woke up I was in bed and my body felt like it was on fire..." Ryoko began, wanting Washu to explain to her how her body happened to be suddenly cured.

"Yes it did." Washu nodded in agreement.

"And now I feel fine."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Ryoko grit her teeth. _Damnit Washu!_ With a forced sweet tone in her voice Ryoko asked, "How did that happen?"

"I've cured you plenty of times and you've never taken an interest before." She answered with a raised eyebrow as she tucked the notebook behind her back.

"That's because you've always had an ulterior motive."

_Not all the time little Ryoko._ "So what you're really asking me is what's my motive?"

Ryoko looked at her mother. _Damn! If I say yes she'll win, if I say no I'll never find out. _

"I'm asking how, after you locked yourself up in your lab without a word to anyone, you decide to show up now?"

"I like to make a grand entrance little Ryoko, and there is nothing grander than a life and death situation."

_So you cured me to look good._

"But as you told me, I was too late this time." Washu grinned, "Tenchi had already played the hero. I don't know why he bothered to risk his life for you." Shaking her head she shrugged at Ryoko. "A selfish, spoiled brat like yourself doesnصt deserve that kind of sacrifice."

"You were going to save me."

Washu smiled. "But I was doing out of pity, my life was never at risk."

Ryoko swallowed the knot that Washu's words had created in her throat. _Pity, everything is pity. _Ryoko blinked away the tears that stung her eyes and she stood up, infuriated at the apparent emotion she evoked in her mother.

"Let me tell you something Washu! I don't need your fucking pity or your cures or anything! I've never needed you! Never! So just get the fuck out of my life!"

Washu was the kind of woman that always got the last laugh, even if it meant returning the cruel blow her daughter had slapped her with ten thousand times stronger. She stood up tall, utilizing her four feet of height to their utmost advantage as she looked up at her daughter, a cocky grin dancing on her face.

"I'm glad you feel that way because you're not cured. In fact you're not even here, this is an astral projection of yourself." 

Ryoko's eyes widened.

"You're going to have to fix your mess yourself, and I hope," Washu enunciated every word. "I really hope that for his own good Tenchi tells you to go to hell, because that's where a demon like you belongs."

Ryoko's world faded to black before she had a chance to react to her mother's words.

**- - -**

"How is she doing?" Basho asked as the doctor exited Ryoko's room. After the accident, Basho and Fei had been anchored just outside of her room, waiting for some good news pertaining to her health. Mayuri and Serla had changed periodically, going home to take care of urgent business and of a very anguished Ryo-ohki.

A passing servant took pity on them and brought cushioned chairs so they could at least ease their worries sitting down. The chairs were placed against the wall opposite of the bedroom door, giving them a tiny glimpse of the room inside when the nurses and doctor entered and exited. That same servant brought food and drink three times a day, giving them sorrowful looks ever time he passed by.

Three days had seen the sun rise and set with no word on Ryoko's condition. Not a one.

For Basho time passed quickly. His vast knowledge and experience had softened his nerves and he could observe this tragedy with a 'detached' eye.

Mayuri took note of the passing days by memorizing the servant's schedules. For instance, three maids dusted the bedrooms surrounding Ryoko's early in the morning. _It can't be more than eight in the morning,_ Mayuri deducted. By noon, the kind servant would bring them a meal, usually consisting of Sapporo noodles and green tea. By mid-afternoon a special helper of the empress', Mayuri knew this because he introduced himself, entered Ryoko's room and came out with the same solemn expression he wore every where else. 

All throughout the day nurses came and went, carrying metal notepads and pens in their hair that Mayuri was sure they had no idea were there. By night all the lights would dim and a melodious tune wafted through the air much as the smell of a ripe peach would travel in the wind of Kyoto's summers. Those were Mayuri's favorite times, where she could forget her friend's condition and remember the tranquil days of her youth in Kyoto. Before she became a meiko and lived with her grandparents. 

For Fei, who patience was not a virtue she could say she was acquainted with, time traveled at the pace of a snail. She didn't bother to pretend she was alright, or to observe her surroundings as accurately as Mayuri, she didn't have the heart for it. Instead, her only companion in those long hours was the grandfather clock stationed in one end of the hallway. In dark mahogany with gold minute and hour hands it was truly a sight to behold. It towered above the people in its eight and a half feet of height and it weighed more than three hundred pounds. Fei first noticed its presence as she passed by it, how could she not? But as she sat and waited its tiny clicks and tocks were forcefully sketched in her brain like writing in stone done with a very sharp, high screeching tool that made the hairs on the end of your arms stand up. It was driving her mad.

It was three long days in which the sound of the grandfather clock down the hall had tormented their patience. The trio sat in comfortable chairs that lined the left wall of the hallway, directly opposite of Ryoko's door. 

"She is awake," a voice announced.

A collective sigh of relief flooded the hallway. Mayuri and Fei both stood up, ignoring the stinging sensation in their muscles from sitting too long. 

"Can we see her?" Mayuri asked.

"Not yet. The drugs have yet to wear off. If you were to go in there right now she'd just be blabbering incoherencies." The doctor bowed and with sharp steps disappeared down the hall. 

"I don't care, lets go in." Fei said as soon as the doctor was out of earshot. Her hand reached the doorknob before Basho stopped her.

"Be patient Fei. If it is for Catara's own good that we let her rest, then that's what we'll do." He led a reluctant Fei back to her chair and they all sat down, muscles cringing at the position their bodies retook in the chairs. 

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, forcing Basho to look for a topic of conversation. Eyeing Fei's stubborn look, Basho predicted that she would not willingly stay put for more than a couple of minutes before her love for Catara overtook her, and she would enter the bedroom. A speech had to be made. He cleared his throat, looking at both girls in turn before beginning.

"I have faith that Catara will recover from this ordeal, but she might need our help. And right now," he looked at Fei, "we can help her the most by letting her rest and conserve her energy. The doctor very clearly told us that Catara needed to restة"

_There's something about that doctor that I don't like._ Fei thought as Basho continued talking. _And I don't buy that excuse for a second! Of course Cat needs to rest, but she also needs to know that her family is here to support her, that we're here for her. _

"Fei? Fei?"

_Huh?_ "Yes Uncle?"

"Did you listen to anything I said?

"Of course." 

"What did I say?" Basho asked, folding his arms over his chest, a disapproving look on his face.

_He never gives me a break._ "Alright you caught me," before Basho could chastise her she continued with a sweet tone, "but my mind can't focus on anything except Cat right now." Basho softened. 

"I don't understand why we can't just see her."

The stern look that returned on her uncle's face with a vengeance made Fei change her tactic. "I mean for a second! One!" She emphasized her point with her index finger in the air. "She won't even notice we're there," she pleaded. Looking to her left and right she made sure no wandering ears were lurking close by before continuing in a whisper. "No one will notice. You and Mayuri watch for any people coming," she whispered. "ةAnd I'll just sneak in and out before you can say **aitsura arisama hakkaku**-"

"Aitsura arisama hakkaku."

Fei froze, her face turning a drastic color of white with red overtones in her cheeks and nose as the trio turned to look at the intruder among them. There stood Ryoko's doctor, grinning from ear to ear as she cocked an eyebrow at Fei.

"We didn't hear you coming!" Mayuri reacted faster than the other two and stood up, bowing respectfully. 

The doctor ignored the bow and kept looking at Fei, her grin turning menacing as the geisha found she was at a loss for words. She was unable to excuse her rude behavior.

Finally her lips moved, finding her voice she stammered, "We- we were um," she stalled for time pretending something on the floor was extremely important.

"You better stand up." 

"Excuse me?"

"You better stand up if you intend to pull that excuse out of your ass."

Fei flew off her seat, offended beyond words. "What did you just say to me?"

"Hold it." Basho interjected as he stepped in-between the two women. He flashed his niece a look meaning 'watch yourself' as he focused on the woman in front of him.

"Please excuse her." He bowed. "She is young and her emotions run away with her common sense."

Fei felt her entire body burn with indignant pride at being excused by her uncle as if she were a **meiko** of fifteen. 

"As they always say," the doctor began, looking at Fei, "Youth is wasted on the young." She shook her head, shaming her in front of her uncle. 

_I could let them see little Ryoko for a minute_, she contemplated, giving Fei a once over. _But I won't. Something tells me it's this woman that put those stupid ideas in Ryoko's head. But,_ Washu reasoned wisely, _I can't stop her from speaking to Ryoko eventually, and if Ryoko finds out I don't want her speaking to Fei she might do it just to spite meة _She snorted a laugh, _a chip off the old block._

"Tomorrow morning one of you can go in and see her, _briefly."_

A relieved smile poured onto Basho's face as he bowed to the kind doctor, making a tang of guilt travel through the doctor before she squashed it down to oblivion. It was of no use to bother with trivial things like guilt, all they did was trick her into doing things she didn't want to do.

"We are indebted to you." Mayuri put her hands together and bowed.

"Yeah well," she flipped her hair to one side. "You'll have to wait until she's done."

_I knew there was a catch,_ Fei thought. "Who?"

The doctor cocked her eyebrow annoyed at her impertinence and walked away leaving a very angry Fei burning holes in her back.

_- - -_

Ryoko flipped through the channels with a detached air of compliance. The hooded figure that had shut the door behind it, noted with a twinge of curiosity how she just stared, a little slack jawed at the screen, a rainbow of colors flashing in front of her eyes. She didn't blink, not once, as her finger clicked away with a mind of his own, or her own. The hooded figure wasn't sure what sex a finger would be, but she had a vague thought that the thumb, that was the finger clicking away at the screen a mile a minute, would be a male. 

Ryoko sat hunched over on a mountain of crڈme-wrinkled linens that hid her legs and part of her lower torso from view. The thick comforter peaked its crumpled edge over the bottom of the bed, making its miserable condition known. Looking around the room, Ryoko seemed entirely out of place with the rich dژcor. Elegant mahogany furniture rested on the walls, thick porcelain vases rested on top of them, a singular spotlight highlighted their expensive origins to whichever viewer cared to look. The bed rested on the right side of the room as you walked in through the rice paper door. A tapestry hung above the bed, inviting the viewer's eye upward, taking note of the abnormally tall ceilings, an uncommon occurrence in Japan's normally stunted housing designs. The hooded figure moved forward, the edges of its oversized cape dragging noisily across the floor. Its fabric was heavy with moisture; this person had been outside very recently. It adjusted its arms in a way that made the cape or oversized coat, or whatever it was meant to have been, double in size horizontal wise. 

It stopped in front of Ryoko, blocking her view of the TV with deadly precision.

It stood there, cape outstretched, hood creating a very mysterious shadow over this person's face, and waiting for the outraged response it was sure Ryoko would have.

It waited, arms slowly moving down until they hung limply on either side. 

Ryoko sat on the bed staring as if through it.

The hooded figure decided to wait a bit more, this time it added an annoying high pitched sigh, loud enough for Ryoko to hear over the TV.

Nothing.

Ryoko just sat there, her thumb still clicking away, her gaze unwavering. The hooded figure sighed, this time truly annoyed and in one quick movement snatched the remote control, holding it in the air for the sufficient amount of it time it thought reasonable for Ryoko to realize she wasn't holding it anymore. The figure then aimed it behind her and turned the television off, hurling the small device across the room with a flick of its wrist. It bounced off the wall with an elegant 'crack', at least as elegant a sound anything could make when 'cracking' into pieces.

"What the hell are you wearing Ayeka?" Ryoko asked with a tired tone, still looking straight through her abdomen to the black television screen. 

The hooded figure froze and a faint gasp was heard as two hands appeared and lifted the hood up and off the head, to hang down the back of its neck.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ryoko finally blinked, her eyes meeting Ayeka's without the need for her to move her neck. "Who else would wear," the hand that had been previously holding the remote and now rested on her lap waved lazily in Ayeka's general direction before settling back down again. "That." 

Ayeka wasn't sure if Ryoko had said that as a question or as mere truth, but in any case she was sure it had been some sort of insult. 

"Yeah well," Ayeka looked her over, "at least my roots aren't showing."

Ryoko paused, thinking back to the last time she had dyed her hair. It couldn't have been more than a month ago, but her hair always grew quickly, and cyan always contrasted sharply with black. _Is that all she can come up with?_ She shrugged her shoulders and returned her gaze to the blank screen.

"What's the matter with you?" Ayeka asked. Ryoko didn't answer. "Are you on opium or something?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe_?" For an instant Ayeka was worried, but then she remembered Ryoko's extraordinary body and how unlikely it was for any sort of drug, much less earth drugs, to affect her. Even without her gems her body was extremely resilient. 

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Ryoko came to life like the first spark of a fantastic fireworks display. "I _drowned_ that's what happened."

Ayeka rolled her eyes. "Don't start." Ryoko opened her mouth to retort but Ayeka cut her off. "You always turn yourself into the victim Ryoko. The only person responsible for falling off that yacht was you!"

Ryoko snorted but remained quiet. She looked down at the wrinkled linens filled with the unrest sleep of the pirate. She grimaced at the smell and decided to stare at her hands, which were folded on her lap instead.

Her right one had a white bandage where the needle had been inserted sometime before. From the moment she had woken up a constant throbbing pain came and went through her hand, but instead of attending to it, she had decided to watch some television instead.

She picked at the edges of the bandage that were already starting to coil outwards. It was time for someone to change them. 

"Nobody forced you to go up on deck when the storm hit! And no one certainly forced you to catch that stupid wire or whatever it was you were trying to catch. You put everyone's life in danger! You were acting like a spoiled little kid."

Ryoko glanced up. One thing was to be lectured by your insane mother; another was to be looked down upon by Ayeka. And to be called spoiled? Spoiled? By her high and mighty brat?

She opened her mouth to speak and once again was frozen on the spot. For the first time in her life she had nothing to say. _What am I going to say? She's right; I was acting like my shit didn't stink. I was acting li- Fuck!_ Ryoko's eyes widened at the discovery.

"By Tsunami!" Ryoko exclaimed, taking Ayeka by surprise. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the pirate.

"Get your ice skates Ayeka, hell has officially frozen over!" 

"What?" She asked, searching frantically for any insult encoded in her exclamation.

"You're right." Ryoko held both hands up in defeat. "I've been a selfish-"

Ayeka nodded her head in agreement, a little suspicious at Ryoko's readily admission of her own faults. 

"-spoiled-"

"Yes." Ayeka's eyebrows perked up. 

"-hypocritical-"

"Yes!" 

"-Brown nosed-"

"YES!" Her hands were up, punching the air with each of Ryoko's life confession.

"-Brat!"

"YES! YES!"

"In other words, I've been-"

"AN IDIOT?"

Ryoko nodded her head.

"AN IMBECILE?"

Ryoko nodded again, shaking her head in disbelief. "I've been-"

"A MORON!" Ayeka interrupted, already on a roll. "THE ONLY PERSON WITH ANIQ OF A DOORNAIL?"

"I've been-"

"WHAT?" Ayeka asked exasperated but with the biggest smile plastered on her face Ryoko had seen on the princess in a long time.

"STOP INTERRUPTING!"

Ayeka huffed but nodded, "Yes?!"

"I've been you!"

"Ye- **WHAT**?" Ayeka's mouth hung open. 

"I can't believe I have sunk this low." Ryoko shook her head in mocking shame. "It's really unbelievable."

"How dare you say that?" Ayeka shrieked.

"I didn't say it," Ryoko pointed out with a grin, "you did."

Ayeka gasped in utter disbelief. 

"And thank you for pointing it out to me, I really needed that." Ryoko exhaled and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with both her arms stretched out behind her. "Now can you please go? You're ruining my wallow in self pity bit."

"You know," Ayeka untied the strings holding both ends of the cape together and laid it down on a chair next to the bed before smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress and sitting down on the bed once again. "I used to spend hours trying to figure you out. Not for the life of meة I just didnصt understand how any person, much less a female could act the way you do." Ayeka scratched her nose. "I thought everything you did was part of an elaborate plan to steal Tenchi away from me. Every smile, every look, I recorded everything away and sat up at night, mapping out my strategy. Trying to- trying to-"

"Divide and conquer." Ryoko helped out without a smile.

Ayeka who had been looking at the chair for some help in trying to figure out the words looked up at Ryoko and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that's the word I was looking for. Divide and conquer." Ayeka tried it out on her tongue, surprised at how well it fit.

"It's a term used during war." Ryoko explained after watching Ayeka's expression, mistaking her surprise for confusion. "You divide your opponent and then in their weakened condition you go in for the kill." She turned her head to Ayeka, "I did it a million times." She laughed without any real emotion, "you'd think they would figure out the game plan, but noة they fell for it. Every time."

"Did _we_ fall for it?" Ayeka was almost afraid to ask.

Ryoko raised her eyebrows, surprised at the question. _I always thought that after they had put me away in the cave, they had studied every single move I made, making sure it wouldn't happen again._ "I don't know, did you?"

Ayeka frowned, thinking back to the frantic war room meetings in the palace as Ryoko pulverized their various planets and colonies. 

The demon forced them to send out their fleets to protect their subjects, leaving Jurai weakened and vulnerable to her one-person assault. Ayeka's mouth fell open as her hand flew to her cheek.

"Bingo." Ryoko grinned lopsidedly and rolled over to her side, offering Ayeka her back as she called over her shoulder. "Let the door hit your ass on the way out."

_I can't believe we fell for it, but people were dying! What else were we to do? Let them get murdered by Ryoko?_ Ayeka stopped herself. _Wait a minute, what am I saying?_

Ayeka stared at Ryoko's back, pondering why Ryoko had brought up such a painful subject. _That wasn't her; it was Kagato. What is she getting at telling me all these things?_

Ayeka pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. _I guess I should bring out the big guns._ She walked over to the chair where her cape was resting and searching for a few moments; her hand emerged carrying a sealed sake bottle, circa 1956. She tore of the seal and tried to open it but her hands kept sliding around the top. She grunted and exhaled loudly, hooking the bottle in-between her left arm and her body, doubling over as she gripped the top, twisting vainly.

"Need any help?" 

Ayeka looked up. Ryoko had turned over and was grinning, amused at her. 

"What do you care?" Ayeka answered hiding the bottle behind her back.

"Is that the kind of response I get when I'm just trying to be nice?"

"You always say acting nice gets you shit in your face." Ayeka answered, mimicking Ryoko.

Ryoko rolled her eyes, still amused with Ayeka. "You know that for all the things I say, I really mean like half of them." She swung her legs over the bed and held her hand out to the princess, wiggling her fingers in impatience.

Ayeka made a face but gave her the bottle, cringing slightly at the ease which Ryoko loosened the top and opened the bottle. She sat down next to her on the bed, smoothing out the comforter first. 

Ryoko used the bottle top as a glass and filled it to the brim, offering it to Ayeka with a small bow before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"Mmm, good stuff."

Ayeka nodded and gulped it down, coughing afterwards.

"Want another?" Ryoko asked, taking another swig.

Ayeka coughed in answer, her eyes filling up with tears.

Ryoko shrugged, "More for me." She raised the bottle to her lips before Ayeka snatched it away.

"St- stop." Ayeka filled her glass, almost desperately, spilling some over the sides. 

"Don't gulp it Princess," Ryoko warned. "Nice and easy." 

Ayeka followed the pirate's advice, but couldn't hide the burning sensation off her face.

"Lost practice?"

"You were the only one that drank with me," Ayeka began, handing the bottle back. She looked at Ryoko and chewed her cheek. "It's depressing to drink alone."

Ryoko didn't answer but looked around the room. "How long have I been here?" 

"Five days." Ayeka made up her mind; _it's now or never._ "What happened out there?"

"You tell me."

"What?"

Ryoko shrugged. 

"You can't tell me you don't remember."

"Why not?" Ryoko asked.

Ayeka exhaled, "Because, because, you just can't!"

Ryoko raised her eyebrows. "I don't remember half my life princess. What's forgetting a night compared to half a life?"

"But that's because you were traumatized, you weren't traumatized." Ayeka concluded. "I doubt _you_ would be traumatized by a little bit of water."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, _what would you know what I'm afraid of?_ Ryoko would have been ecstatic to give Ayeka a piece of her mind, but she didn't want Ayeka to know how pitiful she really was. Instead she smacked her mouth.

"Stop saying traumatized."

Ayeka grinned, "Why does it bother you?"

Ryoko glared at her.

"Hmm, then I guess maybe you _were_ traumatized. Traumatized by water." Ayeka spotted a glass of water resting on the bedside table and she immediately went and picked it up. "Poor Ryoko, so traumatized, so traumatized. Tell me, does this _traumatize_ you?" she waved the glass in front of her face. "Oooh a glass filled with water," she taunted. "I hope you don't get _traumatized_ by the glass of water… why? Maybe if I trip," she pretended to fall over, dangling the glass in a dangerous angle over Ryoko's head.

Ryoko wasn't laughing. 

"Geez." Ayeka rolled her eyes and returned the glass to its place. "When did you lose your sense of humor?" An uncomfortable silence followed, still catching Ayeka off guard. Ryoko always had the last word, like clockwork. A silent pirate was very unsettling for the Jurain princess. 

"Ayeka?"

The princess looked at the pirate, sighing in relief at the broken silence. "What?"

Ryoko's face turned grave. It seemed to Ayeka that her friend had aged ten years in that single moment.

Ryoko sighed with effort. "Why are you here?"

Ayeka looked down, upset that the pirate even had to ask. "Because we're family," she whispered.

Ryoko blinked, a wave of something weird but warm traveling through her body. She bit her lip before she nodded, a small smile in thanks. A little uneasy from her confession, Ayeka smiled back. 

Ryoko swallowed, clearing her throat. "Listen Ayeka," She breathed shakily but decided to continue. "I did a pretty rotten thing and-" looking up at her friend, her shoulders squared. "All I can do is apologize."

At this moment Ayeka thanked Tsunami she was sitting down. If she hadn't been she was sure her legs would have failed and she would have hit the ground like the landing of Mihoshi's ship. _Did Ryoko just apologize?_ Ayeka was truly surprised but saw an opportunity to get a real and proper apology from her friend.

"For what?" she asked feigning innocence.

Ryoko suppressed a grin, knowing Ayeka was going to milk the apology for all it was worth. _I owe her at least that right. _

"For leaving so suddenly."

"Oh I hardly even noticed." Ayeka joked with a wave of her hand.

"You are pretty shortsighted." Ryoko commented. 

Ayeka chuckled. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them again, or at least Ayeka. She spied her pirate friend underneath her eyelashes. Ryoko was sitting there with her eyes closed, one hand massaging her shoulder. She grimaced slightly as she painfully worked her muscles. 

"Ryoko?"

The pirate looked up, raising her eyebrows in answer.

"Why did you abandon us?"

Ryoko's hand froze in place. _Abandon?_ Ryoko sighed wearily. "Listen princess, I'm sorry." She leaned forward, "I really am. It's just that," she paused. "I wasn't thinking straight that night."

"You not thinking?" 

Ryoko snorted. "Yeah I know, big surprise."

Ayeka swallowed. "What- uh," she cleared her throat. "What happened that night?"

"Have you ever been so obsessed with something," or _someone_ she added mentally, "that it felt like life or death to you?"

Ayeka understood the underlining sentiment. _You know I have. _She went for a less confrontational answer though, "Yes."

"But after the moment passes you realize that nothing can be that bad." Ryoko shrugged, "thatصs what happened to me."

"But," Ayeka asked confused, "what made you leave Ryoko?" She held her breath unconsciously.

Ryoko looked at the princess, frowning slightly, not sure what she should say. The reason she had fled Okayama would only bring more problems into their fragile relationship. Besides, Ryoko wasn't sure she wouldn't have done the same thing herself. 

She opened her mouth to speak but paused, licking her lips before continuing. "Me."

Ayeka did a double take, "Huh?"

"It's not important princess," annoyance evident in her voice. She was tired of this topic of conversation.

"It obviously is!" Ayeka raised her voice to match Ryoko's. "You just leave for no reason? What kind of bull shit is that?"

Ryoko was stunned. _Did the princess just curse?_

"Answer me!" 

"Don't talk to me like that Ayeka. I'm not one of your little servants." She warned with an edge to her voice.

"And I'm not an idiot that you can just lead on. I want to know exactly why you left and I want to know now!" Ayeka put her foot down, literally. 

Ryoko moved off the bed in a flash, standing right in front of Ayeka before she had a chance to blink. Ayeka flinched, the Ryoko she knew before coming back to life in front of her eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ryoko stepped forward, the princess stepping back. "Have you suddenly forgotten who I am?" She pressed the princess against the wall.

"You do- don't scare me." Ayeka hated when she stuttered, and it only happened when she was afraid. She hated even more that Ryoko knew that.

She felt her hot breath on her face and those piercing golden eyes staring her down. Her hands were frozen on either side of her body as she pressed against the wall as far as she could. Ryoko leaned forward, making Ayeka's eyes grow round. Two strong arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Slowly her arms encircled her friend's back, finding the muscles Ryoko once had gone and a more lithe form in its place. 

Ryoko pulled away sooner than Ayeka would have liked and with a feral grin she winked at her.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you put something in the sake." She paused looking at the princess suspiciously; "wait a minute-" she picked up the almost empty bottle and smelled inside, "let me guess." She moved the bottle in a circular motion before smelling it again, "arsenic?"

Ayeka smirked but didn't continue to continue her game. "Fine I'll stop asking for now." She walked over to her cape draped on a chair and threw it over one shoulder. "But I want to know Ryoko, I _need_ to know." _I'll give you time._

Ryoko at down on the edge of the bed, mildly surprised Ayeka had given up so quickly. S_he's changed,_ she thought with pride. _And it seems for the better._ Ryoko smiled to herself.

"Your friend is outside. Should I tell her to come in?" 

Ryoko nodded as Ayeka put on her cloak, shading her face from view. "Thanks for coming." The pirate meant it.

"What? You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Ryoko couldn't see Ayeka's smile but she knew it was there.

"Don't be a stranger now."

"Funny," Ayeka slid the door open and added over her shoulder, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

Ryoko laughed out loud, momentarily forgetting her injuries as Ayeka slid the door shut behind her.

_It's time to go._ Ryoko looked down at the clothes she was wearing. A white t-shirt that fell below her knees and white socks. 

She peeled off the bandages on her hands and winced at the pain shooting up her arm. 

Ryoko looked up expectantly as the door opened, sighing as Fei entered quickly with a change of clothes and a wig. The pirate grinned.

"We're breaking out." Fei stated as she helped her friend into the clothes. 

Ryoko suppressed a laugh. "No Fei," she shook her head with a smile, "No more running away."

**Note:**

Most of this chapter was done about three months ago, but I added some things that ended up making a big difference in the story. 

So the scenes with Tenchi and Rojya will be in the next one. 

Plus more Washu to come! 

I hope you enjoyed it, and all your questions will be answered in chapters to come.

Thanks to all the people who have left reviews and have given me encouragement in this story. Someone asked why I don't answer reviewers at the end of my chapters like some other authors, and my answer was… Well, I don't know why. So here are some responses, forgive me if it's not everybody, I promise next time it will be more thorough.

**Space Man Derik**: I also read in other stories that Ryoko might have liked the killing and destruction Kagato made her do, but my thinking is, if she liked it so much, then why isn't she doing it now?

**Elli**: A book? I would only be so lucky.

**Evan**: I did get your first review, and I honestly don't know what happened to it. I do know about 10 reviews that I got in my mail didn't show up on ff.net.

**Ali-chan5**: You like Ryoko's "makeover", I'm glad, but don't get too used to it. My intention was to show physically what she thinks is good for her, but Ryoko like anyone else makes mistakes and she might have been wrong in her thinking. In any case, I think she might acquire a balance in the chapters to come. =)

**Frost**: You weird? I think not. I have reread some stories more than twenty times, and I'm glad you have liked this one so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Dogbertcarroll**: I have thought about your observations and it will all be explained in chapters to come. It's just since I take so long btw. them that it looks like that's the finality of it all. 

**Ben Roshi**: You need more? Here ya go!

**Sterling-Ag**: I can see how you think Ryoko and Tenchi is sudden, but as I have said before, nothing is marked in stone, so don't think it's all going to be a walk in the park from now on. On the other hand, it's not going to be another year of having them apart either.

**Diane Long**: I'm curious to see what you think of Washu. I know I had subconsciously avoided writing her because she is such a complex character (honestly I think she is my fav. character to right since she is so challenging) And I ended her conversation with Ryoko on that sour note on purpose but not out of cruelty, on either of their parts. I hope I'm making sense?


	19. Only That Which Is the Other

**The ****Sea**** of ****Change**   
La Magdalena copyright   
Chapter 19: 

**_Only that which is the other_**

****

- - -

"I need a kimono Fei." Ryoko looked at the jeans and t-shirt her friend had brought for her. She handed them back with a wry smile. 

"We have to get out of here Cat. We have to go." Fei's vice was quick and desperate as she refused to take the clothes back from Ryoko.

The pirate frowned. _What's happened?_

"Quick! Put your clothes on. Ichima is waiting outside with a car. We can sneak out the window and jump the fence. We-"

"Why are we running?"

Fei looked at her friend. "What?"

Ryoko threw the clothes on the bed and approached her. "What's going on?"

Fei's eyes widened. "Nothing. Why would you think something is going on? Nothing is going on, nothing at all… You just need to put those clothes on... Why won't you just put your freaking clothes on?"

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and stepped back, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

Fei looked at her friend unbelieving. "Did you hear anything I said?" she raised her arms and flopped them down the sides of her body in frustration.

Ryoko didn't bat a lash.

"I'm trying to help you. Can't you see that?"

The pirate barely breathed. 

Fei growled under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pointed to Ryoko, "but we're losing time."

Ryoko finally gave signs of life and got off the wall and sat down on the bed. Fei followed her lead.

"Okay, what's happened Fei?"

"I just found out this morning," she looked into Ryoko's eyes but couldn't sustain the gaze and it fell to her lap. "It's nobody's fault," she was quick to point out, "but since the empress was involved it's all over the news. You know how they like to drag people's names through the mud. And… after you went up… it was raining really badly… and… Basho and Mayuri left this morning to find out more information, but I overheard some servants talking about it. It's like a circus now. It's awful and… you're in the middle of it."

The paper door slid open; quieting anything else Fei might have to say. Ryoko looked over Fei's shoulder at the intruder who deposited a couple of packages on the same chair that Ayeka had used to rest her cloak on.

"Geisha Catara you should not be having visitors right now." A doctor wearing black dress pants and a white lab coat covering up a white satin shirt came through the door confidently. 

"I got permission from her doctor to-"

"I highly doubt it. I'm her doctor." He said as he bowed to the two geishas. "What happened to the bandages on your hands?" He asked Ryoko.

She looked down at her hands, remembering she had picked at them while Ayeka was here. 

"Wait a minute." Fei interjected. "Catara's doctor was a woman." She paused, waiting for the doctor to say anything. "With red hair…green eyes?"

"You must have spoken to one of the nurses and confused her as a doctor geisha." He smiled. "Now I must ask you to excuse us for a minute. I must check on my patient and get her ready."

_Ready? Ready for what?_

Fei looked at Ryoko and patted her hand before heading for the door. As she passed the doctor he again bowed his head. One more look back at her friend still sitting on the bed and Fei closed the door behind her. 

The doctor turned to look back at Ryoko and with a smile motioned her to come closer. "It is a great honor to meet you geisha Catara." He bowed his head. "How are we feeling this morning? Does your head hurt?" 

Ryoko shook her head.

He rested the back of his hand on her forehead and cheek, "You're a little hot. I'll give you," he pulled out a bottle from his coat pocket, "these pills; they should take care of any fever." He handed her the tiny pill bottle. "Take three right now and one every six hours. That should do the trick." He nodded to himself, and catching a glimpse of reflection in the mirror, fixed his hair. He picked up the packages on the chair and handed them to Ryoko. "You will need these geisha Catara."

She looked questioningly at him and opened the top of one of the packages. A light green obi was carefully folded within. She looked back up him. "Who sent these?"

"Serla did. She also told me to tell you the stars are aligning, be ready for anything." The doctor waited for any sort of explanation for the cryptic message but Ryoko remained pensive. He laughed. "My job is done. Ambassador Rojya will come and get you soon. Again," he bowed, "it has been an honor." He closed the door behind him and Ryoko was left standing in the middle of the room with a handful of packages in her hands and unasked questions on her tongue. 

Fei's frantic attitude had spooked the pirate more than she cared to admit. She wouldn't react in a surge of rage like she often did in the past. So instead she withdrew, preferring that than to say the first thing that flew out of her mouth. 

She splashed some water on her face and opened the silk bag containing the white makeup. Padding her face dry she proceeded to dip her index and middle finger in the tiny jar of makeup and slowly began to turn into the geisha she had worked so hard to become. Her eyes were now lined with fine dark lines running diagonal to the corner of her eyes, making their almond shape stand out so much more. Her full lips were now painted into a tight red heart shape. Ryoko thought they looked like a fish butt, but she quit complaining after the fifth compliment she got. She wrapped the kimono around her body, tying it securely with the obi. In the back of her mind Ryoko thought it odd that Serla had chosen a kimono of the same color as the obi. She had never worn anything that matched before. _Serla knows what's best._ She had set the pill bottle on the edge of the sink, not taking the three pills yet. Her cheeks had been flushed red but with the white makeup nobody would notice. She opened the last package. It was a black wig combed into a tight bun in the back. A couple of clear hair bands helped Ryoko scoop her own hair up and out of the way as she placed the wig. Her head felt itchy underneath the wig but she had learned to ignore it. She licked her dry lips and forcefully swallowed. Her stomach grumbled and her muscles ached. With a groan she closed the bathroom door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind wanted to go over Fei's news but Ryoko blocked it out. She had a sickening feeling something bad had happened. 

Washu's last words echoed in her head, "_You're going to have to fix your mess yourself._" _What did she mean by that?_ Ryoko had originally thought she had meant her running away from Okayama, but now… _That liar! She probably planned it from the start._ Ryoko's eye got wide. _Lord why did it take me this long to see it?_ She stood up and began to pace but the pain throughout her body intensified and she decided to stand facing the window instead. _All of a sudden out of thin air she shows up, interrogating me like I was some criminal._ The pirate grimaced at the thought. _Whatever she has done, she's done it fast. I almost forgot how quick on her feet my dear mom could be._

"_I really hope that for his own good Tenchi tells you to go to hell, because that's where a demon like you belongs."_ She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. 

"A demon." _If half of me comes from Washu… and everybody thinks I am a demon, **she** thinks I'm a demon, then… what does that make her?_

"A demon." Ryoko laughed. _And why the hell does that hurt so much? Why the hell does it matter what Washu thinks of me?_ She clenched her jaw, blinking rapidly so tears wouldn't fall. _I don't give a rat's ass what she thinks._ Her laughter became tight, her headache becoming more prominent. _But she's not going to mess this up for me, I've worked so hard… people, they respect me. They think of me as a person._ The pirate's laughter ceased but an unnatural smile lingered on her lips. 

_And the one person who I want respect from the most is the one person who doesn't respect anything. Not even the bond between a mother and daughter. _Ryoko had always carried with her an anvil of rage everywhere she went. Rage at her own inability to open up. Rage at Washu for being a horrible mother, Rage at herself for being a horrible daughter… And she was tired of it. It was time to let it go. Maybe not all mothers and daughters were meant to have a special bond. After all, that was a very earthly aspiration and desire. More than once Ryoko had to remind herself that as much as she loved this planet she would never truly belong. Not with memories of distant galaxies in her mind's eye making her keep one foot out the door. Ryoko looked out the window at the cold, windy day and squared her shoulders.

_I'm ready._

Ryoko had run away two years ago from a life that had kept her running circles. But she had always looked in the rear view mirror, comparing everything she had become to her past. Now she was finally ready to venture forth, no looking back, at least where her mother was concerned. _I can let her go._ Her headache diminished. _Can she let me go? _

- - -

"Catara." Rojya stood in the doorway, admiring the geisha with a solemn face. She had been pacing the room, so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when he had opened the door. At the sound of his voice Catara turned around suddenly, eyes round with surprise.

He smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a small smile, tight around the edges. Silence followed. She stood there, arms hanging loosely on her sides, her eyes unreadable. He scratched his chin absentmindedly. "Mind if I come in?"

She shook her head and he closed the door behind him. Sitting down on the chair he gave her a heartfelt smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed, back straight and hands folded politely on her lap.

"I'm relieved to see you're okay Catara. I could hardly believe my ears when we landed and the crew was searching the waters frantically for you." He cleared his throat, finding the geisha's unreadable face unnerving. "I thought_…_"_ I had lost you forever_. Rojya chuckled. "It doesn't matter. You're okay and **that's** all that matters." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "And for the rest of what happened that night," he paused and opened his fist, revealing the ruby bracelet, "this was a gift for you Catara. You and no other." His hand remained opened as he stretched his arm, offering it to her.

The geisha stared at the ruby, not sure what to do. She decided to follow her heart and accepted the bracelet a second time, clasping it around her left wrist and returning her hands to rest on her lap. She looked up at him, bowing her thanks with glittering eyes. Rojya licked his lips and nodded his head. His mouth parted, _I love you._ "We should go. The Empress is waiting for us." He stood up, offering his hand to help the geisha up. They looked at each other, a sad smile on her lips that broke his heart. 

- - -

Images flashed in his mind like flashcards. A porcelain thigh, swollen lips, glistening skin… He swallowed, his patience wearing thin. It had been three days of waiting. Three days of not knowing. Three years of hating and loving her. An eternity since she had left his life. He was fed up with her and with himself for not being able to handle the situation. _You can't love someone who doesn't want to be loved._

After they made love she closed her eyes and passed out. Her breathing so deep her chest seemed not to rise and fall. Being an Okayama native, the Juraian prince knew what to do if he ever fell in the icy water of the lake and there was no doctor. Don't fall asleep! You wouldn't wake up if you fell victim to it. That had been one of the first lessons his mother ever taught him, and as he quickly threw his clothes on and covered the pirate in the tattered kimono and blanket, his mother's image passed through his mind. _Damnit Ryoko! If you don't live through this I'll go to heaven and beat you black and blue. _The storm had spent its rain, but the dry wind still harassed his skin as Tenchi carried her in his arms through the beach, sand settling uncomfortably in between his toes. All he cared about right now was getting her to a doctor. He wasn't sure how 'human' Ryoko was without her gems, but frankly right now he didn't give a damn. He would give anything to have Washu appear right now. She'd know what to do to get her well. _Where the hell is she anyway?_ Tenchi had enough with Ryoko running away, Washu hiding away in her lab, Ayeka not able to hold a conversation with him for more than ten minutes at a time, Sasami growing up with no one to guide her, Kiyone acting like Mihoshi leaving the galaxy police had no effect on her, and Mihoshi wandering through life with lesser of a clue than she had had before. 

_What kind of punishment is this? What horrible thing could I have done in my past life to be punished this way? And the worst thing is… I can't live without them! _He felt like a prisoner in his own life. His eyelids fluttered and the sweet sensation he felt as his eyes closed scared him.

_Yet… some people spend their whole life searching for love and never find it. I've found it five times over and all I can think of right now is throwing it all away if I could just sleep. _Tenchi couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. Sleep without dreaming about Ryoko. Dreaming without worrying over which girl to pick, wondering why he had to pick at all! 

Tenchi looked down the hall at two approaching figures. _The last time I've truly slept was the last day my mother saw the sun set._ _After that my life was taken out of my hands and I've been a spectator in it. _

- - -

"I thought we were meeting the Empress?" Rojya addressed the Empress' assistant, Jinosu, with confusion. 

"She is… not yet composed." He looked at Ryoko and bowed his head, a strange look on his face. Ryoko didn't like it.

"Why am I here?" 

Rojya who had also been studying Jinosu with curiosity turned to his left where Ryoko was standing. _The Empress has something up her sleeve._ He frowned, not wanting Catara to get upset. Despite her discipline and composure, Rojya knew she was not yet well. She needed all the rest she could get. When he heard that the Empress wanted to see her it made his skin crawl. 

"The sea was too much for him." He paused, respectfully looking at the floor.

"Who?" Rojya asked.

"Ubi Matake," he answered looking at Ryoko. "He was one of the crewmen that went to the top deck, trying to sail the ship to safety." Ryoko began to bite her cheek; she didn't like the man's tone of voice, or the way he was looking at her. 

"He- when you fell in the water he- all the crew had a list of who knew how to swim; it is something the Empress insisted upon to avoid any tragedies." He nodded to himself. "He went in after you and… as I've said before; the sea was too cold, too deep, too selfish. She wouldn't give him up, even after we pulled him on board with a life saver."

Ryoko unconsciously held her breath. 

"He died this morning."

Ryoko's legs failed her and she fell to the floor, her will breaking like a twig. Her face was pale and her chest burned. She grimaced, pulling on the neck of her kimono, scratching her neck. It felt like somebody was squeezing all the breath out of her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Rojya's worried face and all she wanted to do was punch his lights out. 

Rojya turned to look at Jinosu. "Can you give us a moment?" Jinosu nodded, looking at Ryoko through the corner of his eye.

"I'll knock when the Empress is ready." He turned around heading for the door when Rojya called after him quietly. 

"Who knows about this?"

"Right now only the Empress, the doctor, and us." He gave the ambassador a sympathetic smile as he glanced at Ryoko still on the floor. "The nation is aware of the ordeal our Empress has gone through and pretty soon, whether we like it or not, the truth will be known." 

_Was that a warning or a threat?_ Rojya wondered. 

Jinosu closed the door.

"Are you all right?" Rojya kneeled down besides her, rubbing her arm supportively.

"It's a hell of a thing killing a man…" her voice was hoarse. She looked down at her hands; clasped together so hard her knuckles were turning white. 

"Catara-"

"Taking their life-­­ ­their youth. Stealing their chance to grow older, grow wiser... to discover love, to make love… To- to snatch their future." She shook her head, talking to herself. "I'd promised myself I'd never do it again." She paused, biting the inside of her cheek hard, tasting the blood and feeling that it wasn't enough. "I killed him," she whispered. Bitter tears fell down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away, scratching her face with her nails not so accidentally. _All I've worked for and I end up where I started... a killer._

There was a knock at the door and Rojya, annoyed, got up to answer it. "What do you want?" 

"I need to speak with Ryoko."

"Who?"

Ryoko's mind focused at the sound of his voice and she slowly stood up, taking deep breaths to steady her heart. She looked at the ceiling, willing her teary eyes to dry up. With the makeup, Tenchi would not be able to tell she had been crying. All she had to do was focus on keeping her eyes dry and her answers short. 

She heard the door open and light footsteps enter the room. All she could think of when she turned around to face him was the way his touch had left marks on her skin. She glanced at her hand, remembering his kiss leaving a mark there. There was no trace of anything now, only impressions of her nails having pressed too hard on her skin. _It's like it never happened at all._

"Rojya, could you leave us alone." 

_Not a question_, Tenchi noticed. _She's wearing that stupid bracelet again._

He looked back at the geisha. "There is no time, the Empress will-"

"Rojya," she interrupted. "I don't give a damn about the Empress."

He nodded his head and moved his arm from the doorway that had blocked Tenchi's way. Some of her fiery spirit had returned with the presence of this boy. "I'll be outside."

- - -

"I need to talk to you."

Ryoko bit her bottom lip. "I… um," she looked up at the ceiling again, feeling pools of tears forming.

"What's wrong?" He stepped closer. All other thoughts left his mind when he saw her swaying softly from side to side and her legs shaking.

He had been furious when he found out she was with the ambassador. All other concerns for her health had been ignored until he saw her trembling. He moved close to her, so close she could feel his warm raspy breath on her face. The show of concern from the Juraian prince only made her eyes water as she remembered that breath on her face a couple of nights ago.

His hands moved to touch her shoulders or maybe her face or worse her cheeks… Ryoko didn't know it but her eyes widened in fear and she stepped back. The last thing she wanted to feel was his hands on her body.

The rejection hurt. It hurt like hell, but Tenchi clenched his jaw and swallowed it down. 

"I want-" Ryoko cleared her throat and decided to go for it. "I want to thank you for going in after me." _That wasn't so bad_. She squared her shoulders and attempted a small smile with success. 

"I don't know what I was thinking." A cute chuckle escaped her lips and she tilted her head. "All I can say is that you bet I'm going to sign up for some swimming classes first thing after I leave here." She smiled easier. "Top of my list."

Tenchi didn't smile with her. 

Ryoko leaned on the wall behind her and tapped her fingers lightly. "I would ask how you are doing but," she paused, "taking a dip in the ocean is child's play for you."

The geisha did not care for the look the prince was giving her. 

"What is it?" She asked in a quiet tone. 

"Are you done?"

Ryoko blinked. "Excuse me?"

"With this charade. Are you done?"

_He's not going to make this easy for me._ She gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "If you mean me thanking you for saving my life well yes I­-"

"No." the sarcastic tone in his voice burned a whole in her stomach. "I _mean_ with you batting your eyelashes and giving me that stupid little smile."

He moved closer and she instinctively pressed harder against the wall, cursing her stupidity for letting herself be cornered so easily.

His eyes followed her movement and settled on the gleaming red ruby hanging daintily from her left wrist. He let out an amused chuckle. "So when's the big day?

Ryoko remained silent.

"Congratulations are in order. Come here." He moved too fast for her eyes to follow as his hand grabbed hold of her left arm, squeezing too tightly as he pulled her towards him. "Let me kiss the bride."

"Let go of me," she whispered, pushing his body away with her free hand. Her eyes unfocused and she felt as if the room taken a free fall. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you huh?" He pushed her away in disgust. She grabbed hold of the wall as best she could. "How can you stand there giving me all that crap about swimming lessons? I never thought you could be this hypocritical-"

"Shut up!" Her legs trembled but her anger gave her enough fuel. "I don't know what you want from me, but I won't stand here and be insulted Tenchi."

"Since when is saying the truth an insult? Here you are with that makeup on your face, flirting with me after you died! Because you _did_ die Ryoko! I held your cold body in my arms."

The room became hotter and her head itched more than ever under the wig. All Ryoko wanted to do was grab a handful of hair and jerk it off her head. 

"Hypocritical?" Tenchi asked her. "Why don't you tell your ass of a fiancé who you really are?" 

Ryoko's eyes grew round and she shook her head unconsciously. 

"Or better yet," He raised his voice and turned towards the door. "Why don't you tell him about the other night?" 

Panic struck Ryoko like lightning. "Tell him what? That you forced me?" the words rolled off her tongue before she could stop herself.

Tenchi felt like he had been slammed with a bulldozer. 

"Is that what you think happened?" He asked with a quiet tone over his shoulder.

Ryoko bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was him to leave and for the room to stop spinning.

He turned around and in two easy steps grabbed both her shoulders, shaking her. "Is that what you think?" The look in her eyes made him let her go, stepping back until his body touched the opposite wall. He felt sick, like throwing up. _How can she think that?_ Tenchi's chest hurt and his eyes stung.

"I don't know."

He looked up at her with red strained eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean… I do know- you didn't- I-" she paused. "It's all a blur okay?" She breathed in deeply, her clothes felt like dead weight on her body. "I don't think you forced… I don't know why I said that. Except that," she closed her eyes. The room had to stop doing circles sometime right? "I'm tired." She said in a whisper. "I'm so tired."

"And I'm tired of wondering where you are. How you're doing. Why you left that night."

"I left because you didn't love me alright!? Because I could not stand seeing you with another woman. Because I couldn't believe that I had given all my heart to someone who didn't want it." She balled her fists. "I disgusted myself at how fucking pitiful I was throwing myself at a guy who didn't want me. I couldn't break away though so I forced myself to leave. That was the only way to save myself."

"I was a kid Ryoko! How am I supposed to handle a house full of women? How am I suppose to handle a pirate and a princess who knocked down walls every time I walked in the room?"

"You weren't supposed to _handle_ me. You were supposed to love me."

Both of them paused, staring at each other. Tenchi's mouth opened to say something but Ryoko spoke up first.

"And now I'm fine with you being with Ayeka." She shrugged. "I'm fine." The lower register her voice took helped steady her. "It took me a while but I'm over it. I'm over you. So you can leave here knowing that the hypocritical demon before you will be fine and you can finally go off in peace okay?"

_Demon?_ Tenchi pondered her choice of words. 

"Was that an apology?"

Ryoko almost growled in response. "It's _all_ my fault, happy? I left, yes!" she admitted, her voice shaking. "And I did you a favor buddy!" She closed the gap between them, her eyes dark and menacing.

Tenchi stared her down, both of them bursting at the seams with anger. A moment passed and slowly Tenchi's tight sealed lips curled upwards. A chuckle escaped, than another and then he smiled, stepping back he straight out laughed.

Ryoko remained motionless but her eyes held confusion and hurt feelings. 

"I-" he chuckled. "I give up Ryoko." He wiped a tear from his eye, raising his hands in defeat. "You hear me? I'm throwing away the towel." He cleared his throat from any more laughter and leaned against the wall across from her. He looked at the geisha long and hard. There was Ryoko; dressed in her kimono, face painted white, her hair jet-black and he could not recognize the woman he had known back in Okayama. She was long gone.

In a quiet tone he said, "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved"

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Don't do me any favors Tenchi."

He shook his head, disappointed but expecting her answer. "You know, in the beginning I thought you were fighting against what Kagato had made you do, but now…"

"But?"

"You like carrying those memories with you. It's not that you can't let them go, you won't let them go."

Ryoko stared at the Juraian prince, not blinking. She felt so little beside him; she had to say something before she disappeared. "I knew it." Her voice was bitter. "You think I'm a demon."

Tenchi rolled his eyes.

"You always did. Well, now you can just go on and say it. Come on, say it!" Washu's words swam circles in her mind. The room began to spin. She squeezed her head, trying to steady her mind. Tenchi ignored her antics.

He moved to the door. "You are whatever you want to be Ryoko. You say you left to find yourself. You are more lost now than you have ever been."

She was again left alone as the doors closed behind him.

"Jerk." She called after him but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart wasn't in much these days.

- - -

Ryoko collapsed on the floor weakly. There was a hollow ache deep in her heart that had just surfaced, taking her breath away. Her head hurt and Ryoko grimaced as she continued staring at the closed door the Juraian prince had walked through moments before.

_Tenchi's gone._ Ryoko's lip quivered. "I won't think about that now." She told herself. _I'll think about it tomorrow._ Ryoko inhaled deeply, forcing air into her lungs, brushing away the cobwebs in her heart. Her legs shook as she stood up but she ignored them. Rojya had said something about the Empress wanting to see her. Ryoko gritted her teeth. The last thing she wanted was to curb her tongue and talk to the woman. What she wouldn't give to slap her around a little. An amused chuckle escaped, surprising Ryoko. _I'll have to get out of here unseen. _She opened a crack on the door and peered out, eyeing about three servants in the hallway just milling around. _Those lazy bastards! _She closed the door gently, grunting at the growing headache. _I better escape fast before I lose my mind._ Footsteps caught her ear and she looked around the room panicked. _By Tsunami! Someone's coming! _ She walked clumsily, like a drunk, across the room to the window. _Damnit! If I could only phase away!_ She bit her lip and her hand rested on a round table next to the window, her fingers brushing the cold, smooth surface of a porcelain dog the size of her head. 

The footsteps became louder. In a desperate fit of inspiration she grabbed the porcelain dog; ready to hurl it through the window she focused all her strength in her arm. _Please, please let it brake._

"What on earth are you doing child? Put that down before you hurt yourself!"

Two strong strides and Serla was at her side. Forcing her raised arm down and prying her hand open, Serla put the dog back on the table without looking and turned Ryoko around to face her. The look of savage desperation hushed any reprimands she had on her tongue. The old woman had always thought Ryoko was stronger than what she was showing her now, but perhaps she had been asking too much. 

"When you decide to walk away there comes a time when you're too far to find your way back," Serla said this more to herself as she studied her face.

"What?" Ryoko's eyes, now busy trying to decipher Serla's worlds lost some of their frightening fire. 

"What were you planning to do after you broke the window?" The old woman didn't wait for an answer to continue. "Runaway to-"

Ryoko's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became shallow. Serla's eyes narrowed instantly. 

"Look at you!" She held Ryoko's arm firmly as she led her to a low-rise chair resting on the wall that was used more for decoration than actual use. 

"You can't even stand up for more than a few minutes at a time and trying to make a hole in this room." Her tone was mocking but Ryoko felt an underlying truth in what she said. 

"Sit down. Stop fretting." 

The pirate's hands had been fiddling with her kimono. Serla held them in her own and began humming softly as her thumbs caressed the tops of her hands. Ryoko looked at the woman kneeling in front of her with a pained expression.

"Close your eyes Cat. Relax." Her voice was deep and soothing as her humming continued. Ryoko followed her advice and closed her eyes. Serla felt Ryoko's body loosen and the furrowed brow falling to a serene expression. 

To Ryoko it felt like forever but eventually her headache diminished to an annoying ache deep in the back of her head and the room no longer resisted to stop spinning, it had finally settled down with the calm humming of Serla's voice. Besides all the physical pains, Ryoko's heart felt loads better. The heavy brick she had felt stirring in her chest had disappeared and her lungs once again felt light and airy as she breathed in and out.

Her eyes remained closed as her muscles now faintly ached, not with pain, but with the absence of it, missing the tight, condensed position they had been in.

"Open your eyes child."

Ryoko's eyes slowly opened, letting the light in as the irises shrunk to a circle smaller than a blob of ink. 

"Feeling better?"

She nodded her head.

"Good." Serla stood up and brushed away the wrinkles of her kimono. For the first time Ryoko noticed Serla's attire. She was unexpectedly surprised at seeing her dressed so finely but still too weak to express it out loud, the pirate wondered Serla's choice of clothes in silence.

"Now be a good girl and listen very carefully to what I have to say." 

Ryoko strained her neck to look up at the old woman with a small but growing interest. 

"I know that the Empress' servant told you about the drowned boy." 

Ryoko's eyes instantly clouded.

"Insensitive brute!" Serla hissed in anger. "Next time I see Jinosu I'll give him a piece of my mind. Giving you such delicate news so brusquely, and in your condition." 

She studied the pirate's face, guilt written plainly. 

"Now you listen here Cat. Cat? Cat!" She grabbed Ryoko's chin and forced her to look at her. "I don't know what that man told you, but that boy's death was not your fault."

"But he fell over trying to save me." The pirate's voice was as weak as a kitten. 

"Let me ask you something, and answer truthfully," she warned. "Why did you go up deck?"

"To help drive the boat to safety, but I shou­-"

"Did you mean to fall over the railing?" 

Ryoko shook her head.

"Did you ever imagine anyone having their life at risk?"

Ryoko again shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Of course you didn't. If you had you would not have gone up yourself. You have the heart of a lion but the common sense of a mouse." She took a silk handkerchief from the fold of her kimono.

"Dry your eyes. Remember not to rub, your makeup will run. Now… you have nothing to feel guilty over. Trying to control a ship in the middle of a thunderstorm is a perilous job for anybody, man _or_ woman. What you did was quite brave my child and I think that that young man would have tried to save any person who had fallen over." 

Ryoko sniffed and stood up, nodding at Serla's words. _She's right. It wasn't my fault. I had no idea this was going to happen. It's horrible, but it's not my fault._ A shaky sigh escaped and Serla smiled.

"I feel like a fool trying to get out of here by breaking a window." The pirate's smile was sheepish and she smiled apologetically at Serla.

"You should feel like a fool." Ryoko pouted but Serla continued without a pause. "I heard of that little scene you played on the Empress."

Ryoko winced inwardly. 

"Congratulations, now you have the Empress of Japan trying anything to drag you through the mud."

"What is she-"

"Somehow she got it in her head that it was your idea to take the party to the yacht with full well of the weather advisory. And if that wasn't enough, Basho will get ridiculed for not being able to control his niece."

"That- that witch!" Ryoko's eyes were on fire. _That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Blaming me for what happened. What? Does she think I control the weather? She's crazy!_

"It's outbursts like those that I'm worried about."

"How can you blame me?"

"The first one who gets mad loses," Serla reminded her.

"That's bullsh…" She stopped, eyeing Serla's disapproving arched brow. "…shoot." She sighed loudly, her cheeks expanding like a balloon. 

_She's not going to get away with it!_ Ryoko's mind began to speed up. _I'll eat my pride and apologize- but she won't buy that._ Ryoko could imagine the whole thing. Her on her knees, bowing, apologizing… and the Empress would stand up straight, letting her drag her apology on forever until she was satisfied and probably still go on with her evil plans. In Ryoko's limited experience in acting civil to get your own way she had learned that the only way to handle someone more powerful than her was blackmail._ And blackmail it is. All I have to figure out is what she wants and how I can take it away from her._ There was a wicked gleam in Ryoko's eyes. _Then I'll tell her to go to hell._

"I know that grin. What are you thinking child?" Serla asked with a heavy tone of curiosity. 

"You sure you want to know? You might not want to get involved if this all blows up in my face." Ryoko warned.

"I just want to know the plan; I'm not signing any papers." Sera joked back.

Ryoko's voice subconsciously turned into a whisper. "I just have the idea; I still don't know how I'm going to make it happen but if somehow…" Ryoko's hands moved as she talked and thought at the same time. "I could find something she wants or needs… then- maybe… I could blackmail her into shutting her big mouth." She grimaced frustrated. "I just don't know what _that_ is."

"How about some photos of her husband getting fresh with a geisha?"

"Yeah something like that but wha-" Her eyes got round as saucers, her open mouth tilting upward at the edges. "No! When? Who?"

Serla's cocky grin answered the pirate's question without her uttering a single word. Ryoko remembered the first time she had met Mayuri. They had passed the Emperor's palace in Kyoto, Mayuri mentioning something about Serla being a permanent fixture when he had been in the city.

"You'll bargain with them then?"

"Why so surprised?" Serla asked. "The Empress won't call my bluff. She can't afford to."

Ryoko agreed with her, but deep in her mind she couldn't dismiss her doubts. "What if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't… he will make her."

"The Emperor?"

Serla nodded.

"How can you be so certain?"

"You can never truly break the bond to someone you once loved."

Ryoko's jaw dropped.

"That is, the bond can't break if they loved you back."

"I thought…"

"Finish your sentence child."

"Basho?"

Serla shook her head. "Why do you insist of mixing one thing with another?" Ryoko didn't answer her with words but the confused expression disappointed her. "My love for Basho has nothing to do with what I had with the emperor." Serla paused. "Why are you so confused? Have I spoken in Chinese?"

Ryoko didn't smile at her joke. "How can you tell me you love Basho when you just admitted to loving the emperor?"

"I loved him-"

"But that bond can't be broken. You just said so."

"Catara, if you are lucky, which you are, even if you don't realize it, you will be able to love more than one person in your life. And when you do, you will understand." Serla sighed at the expression on the pirate's face. "Do you remember where you room is?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Good. Go back and rest. I will speak to the empress."

Ryoko nodded again, getting up with relief. Now that Serla had mentioned she rest, Ryoko's body finally admitted how tired it felt. She had so many questions forming in her mind that they exhausted her. 

"You'll be okay with that monster?"

"Yes, yes. Now go before someone stops you." 

Ryoko smiled and walked to the door, opening it she felt Serla's stare and looked over her shoulder.

"Remember Cat, loving someone and being _in love_ with them is two different things."

- - -

_It's so… so… Wow. _

_How could I have forgotten? All these memories… How could I have let myself forget? _

_I've never felt this way before. And the laughter, it sounds like an echo. I had missed it without knowing. Without remembering. _

_My chest hurts. It hurts so much._

_ I miss this. God I miss this! It isn't fair. Why me? It was so long ago. I'm an old woman with the soul of a child. _

_I've learned nothing. _

_There was no way of me learning when everything worthwhile was erased from mind. I've had to make my heart harder… colder… safe. It was the only way to prevent myself from forgetting. And all I've wanted for the past year was to forget without realizing that all you are is memories. _

_All you are is memories. _

_All you were is in the memories of others._

- - -

Her body was drenched in sweat. The covers clung to her skin and her hair was plastered on her face in clumps like moist rice balls. 

She breathed in deeply through her nose, blinking the sweat away from her eyes as her pupils focused on the dark room. 

Her mouth was dry as she swallowed and her head hurt. 

The moonlight filtered into the room through the thin silky drapes hanging over the window. 

She scratched her cheek and sighed, hunching over and laying her head on her legs.

_All we are after we are gone is other's memories… the only memories that count are his._

- - -

**_gives us fully onto ourselves_**

- - -

**Next Time**: Serla bluffs, Ryoko schemes, and Tenchi makes a risky proposition. 


	20. Life Continues With or Without You

Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction

**La Magdalena**

**The Sea of Change**

Chapter 20:

Life Continues With or Without You

_I'm sleeping. _

_A warm, tiny hand is runs its fingers through my hair. _

_A flash of light. My irises are burning._

_A park. The sunlight is overwhelmingly bright. I shield my eyes for a moment, the stinging sensation making them water. _

_I spot a group of trees to the right of me and am laughing at the idea of climbing to the top of the highest one._

Ryoko put the pencil down and stared at the messy handwriting on the napkin she was holding. She had been having intense sequences of dreams all through out the night, waking up in fits of cold sweat. By the third dream she searched in a daze for something to write with and settled with a pencil and napkin. Now sitting on the bed she wondered if she would be able to read her writing the next morning. It was already looking more like chicken scratches than words. Even more important, she wondered if she would be able to remember the images she had seen in her dreams. She looked down at the napkin and grinned without humor.

"You have the handwriting of a serial killer," she told herself before hiding the napkin underneath her pillow and settling down beneath the sheets.

She closed her eyes; not really wanting to sleep but wishing her mind would just give her a rest and shut down.

"Well that's just crazy."

"But what I'm thinking could work, if-"

"Plain bonkers."

"Give me a chance to explain wha-"

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

"Mihoshi!"

"What?" A wide-eyed ex-galaxy police officer asked.

"Let Tenchi finish or I'll make you wash the dishes for a week."

Mihoshi stuck her tongue out at Kiyone and muttering said, "That's how much you know. It's my week to wash the dishes anyway." She looked at Tenchi who stood with firm legs and arms folded across his chest. The show of male bravado failed when one noticed the grin playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Besides, what he is saying is crazy."

"He hasn't even completed a sentence!"

"I already know what he is going to say Kiyone." Mihoshi rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock frustration.

"Oh yeah? What was he going to say then?" she dared her ex-partner.

"Something about," she paused to look over at Tenchi as he stood there, waiting for them to finish. She looked at his clothing; lose jeans and a white shirt. Nothing dramatic but it's the little details that Mihoshi noticed like the absence of a belt or having his shirt undone and his hair hanging loosely instead of the ponytail he usually wore.

"I'm waiting…" Kiyone broke Mihoshi's train of thought.

"Will you wait a minute? Geez!" Mihoshi placed her arms on her hips and hummed to herself. "Let's see. It has to have something to do with the Emperor not only shutting down the show they were gonna do but the whole art department at Tenchi's school."

"No shit Sherlock." Kiyone whispered to Tenchi, making him smile.

"What did you say?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at her.

"I thought you knew everything?" Kiyone asked with false innocence.

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi whined to the Juraian prince for some support.

"Nothing." Tenchi answered with a straight face but the glare that she was giving him made him burst out in a laugh.

"What did she tell you?!" Mihoshi hit him playfully with an open fist. "Tenchi!"

"Nothing Mihoshi." He held his hands up, palms open. "Please continue." The sincerity in his voice calmed Mihoshi down and made Kiyone bite her tongue against further comments, at least till she finished fishing for the answer.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she pointed at Kiyone who rolled her eyes in response. "Tenchi must be planning something to get the art department at his college back in gear. Am I right?" She stuck her nose in the air and waited for Tenchi's confirmation.

"Very good Mihoshi."

"See? I did know what he was going to say."

"A dummy could have known that Mihoshi."

"Well then that rules you out," Mihoshi whispered to herself as she fought back a chuckle.

"You forgot to mention exactly how Tenchi is suppose to do this."

"How am I supposed to know that if Tenchi himself doesn't know?"

Both women looked at him, one wanting him to prove her right, and the other wanting him to prove her right for the entirely opposite reason.

Tenchi raised his eyebrows in a smile. "I think we should all put our heads together. The government canceling the exposition is one thing. If they want to do that fine, but another all together different is them canceling the art program for the college."

"That's going to be hard." Kiyone sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Tenchi sat on the opposite end.

"I… have an idea but," he paused, looking down at the wooden floor. He flexed his hands into fists. "We need to have someone open the door."

Both Mihoshi and Kiyone looked at Tenchi confused.

"What do you mean?" Kiyone asked

"Don't you mean _who_ do you mean?" Mihoshi corrected her.

Ryoko awoke with a killer ache in the back of her neck. She groaned as she moved her head from side to side slowly, swallowing the little saliva she had in her mouth. She felt like she had just drank a glass full of sand. Ryoko bit the inside of her lip and lifted her head, ignoring the growing pain and raised herself up with both arms working as anchors. Mayuri was sitting next to the bed reading a book. She looked up at just the right moment to catch Ryoko's face scrunch up into a tight grimace.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ryoko noted her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat unconsciously.

"About five days."

The pirate momentarily forgot her pain and stared at her friend with eyes wide open. "Five days?" she asked incredulously.

Nodding as if it were the most natural thing in the world Mayuri asked, "You still feel bad?"

Ryoko nodded, flexing the muscles in her legs. "Whoever thought excessive sleeping was a bad thing?" She asked rhetorically. Her mind recognized the room she was currently in as her own. Nothing had really changed since the day she left her home to attend the party on the yatch. The clothes she had haphazardly thrown on the floor were gone and the bed sheets changed. "How long have I been back?"

"We thought it would be better if you woke up at home instead of some strange room in the palace." Mayuri dog eared the page in the book and closing it she placed it down on the night stand, over Ryoko's napkin, a white edge peaking out from under the heavy book.

"There have been… some interesting developments while you were sleeping."

Ryoko who tossed the bed sheets aside and was stretching her back gingerly paused to look at her. "What's happened?" She asked without being able to hide the worry in her voice.

"It seems that old saying is true."

"What saying?"

"About how mixing a geisha and a man's wife is just as smart as lighting a match near an open gas line."

"I've never heard that saying before."

Mayuri scratched her cheek absently. "You haven't?" Ryoko shook her head as she dangled her feet off the side of the bed.

"Well… I never said it was a popular saying." She moved some stray strands of hair away from Ryoko's face. "Anyway that's not the point," she said a little bit annoyed at the ability Ryoko had to change the subject so easily. "The point is that the Empress has decided to put the incident on the yatch behind her. She's not going to press charges."

Ryoko looked surprised but happy as she stood up and walked with little difficulty around her room. "Looks like Serla did her job."

"Serla?" Mayuri asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," she waved Mayuri's question off. "That sounds like good news Mayuri-san. Why the suspense behind it?"

"Oh but if you think that was good, I haven't even mentioned the best part."

Ryoko perked up.

"As all sneaky wives do sometime in their married life, she conned her husband into doing something completely wrong. Doesn't she know that that's usually the other woman's job?"

Ryoko's mouth thinned. _I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy._

"Mayuri stop beating around the bush and tell me already!" She demanded with hands on her hips.

"The emperor shut down the art program in the university."

Ryoko blinked. "What? Why?" It didn't make sense to the space pirate. _What did one thing have to do with the other?_

"Who knows?" Mayuri shrugged as she opened the adjoining door that led to the bathroom. "All I heard from gossip is that the Emperor refused to play along with his wife's accusations that we tried to kill her-"

"That's crazy." Ryoko cut in shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's apparently what he thought too, and proceeded to tell her off as well."

Both geisha's grinned.

"Then something happened, something that was big enough for him to agree to her deal. She wouldn't say anything more about our 'attempt' to take her life BUT only if he-"

"Closed the art program." Ryoko finished for her. "It' still doesn't make any sense."

"Women don't make sense Cat. You should know that." The lopsided grin on Mayuri's face bothered Ryoko.

"Come on! You're starting to sound like Serla." Rolling her eyes she followed the geisha inside the bathroom and cocked an eyebrow as Mayuri turned on the shower and tested the water, moving the knobs until it was to her liking. Turning around to face Ryoko she smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." The small, knowing smile on Mayuri's face warmed Ryoko's heart.

"You had us worried there for a second. Now take a quick shower and get dressed, there's someone waiting for you in the living room."

"Who?"

The question was left hanging in the air as Mayuri closed the bedroom door. Ryoko turned around with a shrug, too exhausted to think about anything much except the promise of warm water coursing down her body. Throwing the big T-shirt she was wearing on the floor and shimming her underwear down her legs, she exhaled in pleasure as she stepped in, all her thoughts momentarily disappearing as the hot water splashed down her body, matting her hair to her head and washing out the remaining black hair die down the drain. She sighed and leaned her head back, enjoying the stinging sensation of hot water on her skin. She didn't even notice the warm tears that mixed in with the water. Tears of joy were something she hadn't yet experienced. For a second there Ryoko hadn't been sure she was strong enough to make it through, a fact that the space pirate didn't have enough courage to admit to herself yet.

Ryoko slipped on white slippers, tying the white towel robe around her body and padding her way down the hall. All the bedroom doors she passed were closed, the wooden floor shiny and the walls bare.

The towel that was wrapped around her head felt too heavy, the ache in her neck threatening to return with a vengeance. Ryoko continued walking down the hall, a weird sensation passed through her body, sending chills up and down her spine. It was quiet, too quiet.

Ryoko focused on the door at the end of the hall as she walked, noticing the stream of light that overflowed through the door and into the hall. The door that lead into the living room. She frowned without knowing why when she heard muffled voices.

With a quiet sigh she lifted the towel off her head a few inches, easing the ache in her neck as she paused just outside the door.

"Come out here Cat. It isn't nice to lurk around the shadows eaves dropping on other people' conversations."

Ryoko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It's not eavesdropping," she began with an angry tone as she entered the living room, "if it's my apartment."

The hand that had been easing some of the weight of the towel off Ryoko's neck flopped down to her side. The space pirate had completely forgotten about the guest that was waiting for her. Or should she say guests.

On the two pale grey couches that stood facing each other were Serla, Basho and Kiyone, while on the other one sat Ayeka, Tenchi, and Mihoshi, all glancing in her direction. In the middle of the two couches, a coffee table rested, it's top full of half empty cups of tea.

All conversation ceased as Serla made Ryoko's presence known, and the pirate hated the fact that she suddenly felt like a stranger in her own home. This thought made her angrier, the faint blush in her cheeks deepening.

Basho mistook her anger for embarrassment and quickly made his way over to her, the rest of the group standing up at the same time but not making a move. All except Serla and Tenchi who both remained sitting.

"How's my little Cat?" Basho cooed as he led a tight-lipped Ryoko into the room. "Does anything hurt?"

Ryoko looked at Basho a little dumbfounded, her mind not kicking into gear as quickly as her adrenaline. It was shooting through her veins a hundred miles per hour. The result was a sort of hollow, far away look that alarmed the photographer.

"Catara?" He sat her down, giving her the seat he had been occupying. A long pause followed, everyone else was still standing, the tension in the room thick enough to cut it with a knife. Everyone was aware of it, except Ryoko herself who kept her gaze on the coffee table.

A noisy slurp came from Serla's lips as she sipped her tea and the spell was broken, Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi sitting down and simultaneously picking up their cups.

Basho sat on the armrest next to Ryoko, rubbing her back affectionately

"How are you feeling Catara?" Mihoshi asked, the high pitch in her tone making Ryoko's ears slightly throb.

Ryoko looked up smiling faintly as she nodded. "Fine."

A cool hand was pressed to her cheek and Ryoko looked sideways without moving her head at Serla's tanned face. "No fever." The old woman looked at the now damp towel on her head. "This is a bad idea."

Without realizing it, Ryoko exhaled as the towel was taken off her head, her wet hair falling on her back and shoulders. A gasp was badly stifled from Kiyone making Ryoko look at Kiyone's wide-eyed expression with a cock of her eyebrow.

"You hair! It's blue again."

The pirate looked up at her bangs, pulling one in front of her eyes. _So it is_. A warm sensation made her look forward, the bangs shielding her gaze from view. Tenchi was staring at her, and not making any attempt of hiding it either. And for some weird reason, Ryoko knew he knew she had noticed his stare but unlike before he made kept on staring.

The neutral expression on his face and the coldness in his eyes sent another, stronger chill up her back and she once again lost will in her limbs, the hand holding her bangs dropping on her lap.

"We were worried about you," Ayeka blurted out, breaking the trance Ryoko had fallen into. Tenchi broke away first, turning to look at the princess, a smile appearing.

"That's why we are here."

Tenchi cleared his throat and Ayeka's eyes widened. Stuttering she clarified, "That's why _we_ are here." Her hand pointed at Mihoshi, Kiyone and herself quickly. She smiled nervously. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ayeka clasped her hands together loudly, for a second Ryoko thought the princess was going to pop a knuckle. "You must be hungry. What am I saying? Of course you're hungry. Sleeping for five days. Five days! I swear, only you can sleep that long Ryoko." Tenchi stopped her rambling as he laid his hand atop both her own and squeezed gently. Thankful purple eyes communicated in a silent language to brown ones before she nodded and looked at Ryoko.

Footsteps behind Ryoko made her turn. Mayuri walked into the room from the kitchen, balancing a tray.

"You read my mind Mayuri-san." Ayeka said relieved.

The geisha smiled politely at the princess, as she moved some cups aside and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Ryoko.

"Eat Cat." Serla ordered as she stood up, everyone else standing up along with her. "Food will take that frightening look from your eyes."

Ryoko looking up at the old woman nodded.

"That's a good girl. Eat while I serve your guests in the dining room. Tenchi?"

Ryoko froze, her breath caught in her throat almost painfully. _Please don't let him stay. Please don't let him stay. Please, please, please…_

"Keep Cat company. Make sure she eats everything." A hand rested on Ryoko's head briefly, making Ryoko look down at her lap and close her eyes. "She has a tendency of forgetting to eat when she's stressed."

She saw Tenchi nod from the corner of her eye and felt him sit back down in front of her as everyone else entered the kitchen on their way to the dining room closing the door and crushing all of Ryoko's prayers in the process.

Tenchi leaned back, his hands going to his sides and resting on the back of the couch. He lifted his right leg, resting his ankle on the knee of the other one.

Ryoko sat still, legs resting side by side and her hands on her lap, clasped together.

The bangs on her face were getting in her eyes, making her blink repeatedly before giving up and brushing her bangs up and away from her face.

Her eyes met his and she stopped breathing for a second. She bit her lip unconsciously, forcing her eyes to fall on the hot bowl of miso soup that was steaming in front of her. While acting as if the soup was the most interesting thing in the world, Ryoko's mind raced a mile a minute. Still groggy and feeling weak from hunger she struggled to focus. _What's he doing in my home?_ The pirate picked up the spoon, stealing a quick glance at him. _He's just sitting there, staring! I hate when people stare._ She bit the inside of her cheek. The energy she was getting from him was something she hadn't felt before. _It's like I'm sitting with a stranger._ Never one to cower, Ryoko stirred the soup with her spoon as she looked at him dead on, trying to read his features, searching for the boy she knew.

The man sitting in front of her was relaxed. His hands and fingers resting on the back of the couch fell freely. His breathing was slow, his chest rising faintly up and down. Ryoko swallowed another spoonful of soup, her eyes still unabashedly examining the man before her.

Tenchi wore tanned khakis, white tennis shoes and a dark blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to mid arm. His hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. His face was calm, no frown or smile playing on his lips. His eyes were a pool of brown, Ryoko couldn't read them and that fact was starting to freak her out. The pirate held back a frown, a stomachache registered in the back of her mind. She put down the spoon with disgust. Not wanting to eat that, nor the plate of strawberries that was also resting on the tray.

"You should eat that."

The deep voice startled Ryoko out of her musings. Tenchi's expression looked exactly as it had before, making Ryoko doubt he had even said anything in the first place. _Am I imagining things?_ Her question was answered almost immediately.

"Do you need to eat?"

Ryoko continued staring, almost dumbfounded at the voice that was coming out of him. She didn't recognize it. It was as if someone else was inhabiting his body. He shifted in his seat, and Ryoko understood that he was getting impatient. She also understood what he was really asking was if she now needed to eat to live. She answered with a small nod of her head.

With a swiftness she didn't know Tenchi had, he pushed the bowl forward. His hand did not return to the back of the couch but rested on his thigh as his eyes continued scrutinizing her. She picked up her spoon, her mind resisting the ease with which she followed his orders, but her hands dutifully obeying.

She wet her lips before taking another spoonful, not bothering to hide the grimace. "That's horrible," she said to herself as she swallowed again, trying to rid herself of the sour after taste.

"Ayeka made it." Came the cold and unwanted reply. Ryoko looked up surprised to see Tenchi glaring at her. _What did I say?_

"She was worried sick and cooked that soup so you could get well."

Ryoko frowned, not liking or understanding his tone of voice. She had blurted out the first thing on her mind. She didn't mean to insult anybody. "I didn't know-"

"That's the understatement of the year."

The pirate was speechless. "Who are you?" She blurted out, the next second wanting to slap herself for asking such a foolish question. _Nice going stupid_.

Tenchi didn't respond, much to Ryoko's relief. The pirate took in another spoonful, holding in the bitter taste but showing Tenchi a neutral expression. He relaxed in his seat, the stillness in the room enabling Ryoko to pin point any noise. As she ate her eyes remained down, her ears picking up the soft grazing of the wind as it flew past the window. She heard the coarse fabric of her robe rub her legs, causing friction on her skin and making the ends of her hair stand. The quiet inhalation of breath through the nostrils, in and out, in and out... Ryoko didn't remember Tenchi's breathing being so regular.

Leaving a drying pool at the bottom of the bowl she picked up a strawberry by its tiny green leaves. It was so much better than the soup. Ryoko eagerly took another, depositing the carcass of the previous one on the napkin. While she ate, the pirate looked around the room. Anywhere but where Tenchi sat in front of her. She licked her lips, the strawberries where ripe and delicious. Ryo-ohki would be mad if she knew her big sister hadn't saved her some. Ryoko's hand froze over the plate, her fingers dangling for a few seconds before coming to rest on her lap.

"Also horrible?"

"No." Ryoko was quick to reply. "Delicious actually. I just thought Ryo-ohki would like to have some." The space pirate paused, she hadn't seen her little sister at all since she had woken up. "Have you seen her?"

Tenchi nodded. "She's with Sasami, Fei and the baby at the park."

Ryoko nodded. "I'll save them for her anyway." Rearranging the bowl and plate on the tray, she took the extra napkin, covering the half full plate of strawberries. She placed her spoon parallel to the bowl and with her thumb wiped the faint print of her mouth off the water glass before sitting back on the couch. Intuitively she knew that there was something she needed to know, that Tenchi was designated by the group in the kitchen to tell her.

"So what is it?"

"What?"

"Whatever you are here to tell me. I'd like to know before I get dressed." Ryoko didn't see it necessary to add, and before Ryo-ohki gets home so I can play with her. The things she did with her little sister, Ryoko had learned to treasure and selfishly keep to herself.

"Don't speak that way Cat-san. It's not becoming." The door to the kitchen swung open, Serla scolding the pirate.

Ryoko glanced behind her at the approaching figure and frowned. That was the second time she was corrected in front of the Juraian prince.

The old woman kneeled in between Ryoko and Tenchi, bowing her head slightly at an angle preferable to him before turning the tray to face her. Rocking slightly to her feet she took the tray with her, again bowing her head.

Ryoko observed Serla's behavior with confusion, but responded immediately with a bow of her own. Hands now magically placed daintily on her lap, one over the other, and her legs crossed at the ankles. It was the best she could do while sitting on a couch.

"The strawberries are for Ryo-ohki."

Serla nodded and looked at Tenchi for a second, Ryoko's eyes widening slightly as she realized that there was something they knew that she didn't. The space pirate knew better than to ask the old woman straight out, she loved to speak in riddles almost as much as Washu did.

Though, Ryoko had to admit to herself, the morbid curiosity she was feeling was killing her. She fought back the urge to stare at the retreating figure of the woman but listened for the hiss of wind that meant she had gone through the swinging door.

"Where were we?"

Ryoko was just about to answer when she spotted a sake bottle and two cups resting on the table between them. A fresh napkin also lay there. She hadn't noticed Serla carrying anything, much less placing it on the table… She looked at Tenchi who now sat observing her intently. His breathing was now much more forced. Licking her lips Ryoko looked back at the bottle and cups, knowing what she should do but not knowing why.

More out of habit than anything else, she pulled back the sleeves of her robe much like she did when she was wearing a kimono and sitting on the edge of the couch she lifted up the sake bottle, one hand placed underneath and the other guiding the neck as she filled one cup. Placing it down, Ryoko slid the cup full of sake in front of Tenchi before sitting back, though not as far back to let her back rest on the back of the couch.

It didn't even cross the space pirate's mind to serve herself a glass, a geisha never drank unless invited to do so. Inwardly she was mortified that Tenchi had seen her eat. There were rare occasions where a geisha was permitted to drink some sake with her guests but never, and in Ryoko's mind the word never was highlighted and capitalized. A geisha _never_ ate with her guests.

The problem lay in that Ryoko was not entertaining. _So why Serla's odd behavior?_

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko's eyes snapped to his. "You were just about to tell me something." She swallowed the dread that was crawling its way out her.

Tenchi nodded and looked down at the sake cup as he spoke. "You know about what happened after the party?"

Ryoko nodded, knowing that he would see her unspoken answer through the tops of his eyes.

"And you also know that not only was Basho-san's project canceled but the entire art department as well?"

Ryoko again nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much about the department."

Tenchi looked at her then, a little curious.

"As much as both the emperor and his wife like to think they have power, their titles are purely ornamental. All that needs to be done is put some pressure on the right heads and it'll be put back on."

Ryoko had been speaking her mind, not really thinking first of what came out of her mouth like Serla and Mayuri had told her time and time again to do. That's why it came as a surprise when Tenchi grinned, lifting his sake cup he toasted to her and drunk it all.

As soon as he put it back on the table Ryoko filled it back up, first wiping the edge of the cup clean with the napkin.

"When it comes to power and money your mind is as sharp as ever."

The space pirate didn't know if Tenchi had just insulted her or praised her. With effort she took the high road, taking it as compliment and giving him a small smile.

"I was only trying to ease your mind Tenchi." She said this with such sincerity that she almost spotted hints of the old Tenchi reappearing in the depths of his eyes.

Tenchi didn't answer and the uneasy conversation they were having quickly turned to unbearable silence. Ryoko felt like jumping out of her skin. Her eyes dutifully remained in one place, staring at Tenchi's left shoulder, but her mind was miles away, trying to think up a scheme to leave. The curiosity she felt for whatever Tenchi wanted to tell her was replaced with dread. _Think of something to say Ryoko, think!_

"How are the rest of the students taking the closure of their department?"

Tenchi burrowed his brow.

"I mean– I know they are mad, but what are they doing about it?"

"What do you think they should be doing?"

Ryoko looked at the Juraian prince for a second. "Well, for starters a protest wouldn't hurt." The pirate nodded to herself as she said this. "They can find out from the school's sponsors what companies and organization donate–"

"We already did that," Tenchi interrupted. "Kukune was 'escorted' out of three main offices, nobody wanted to talk to her."

Ryoko noted the anger that edged his voice; she felt it rise deep within her too. "How did she approach them? Was she wearing something appropriate? Whom did she talk to?"

Tenchi shook his head slightly, shrugging.

"Things like that really matter Tenchi."

He nodded. "Kukune's not made for stuff like that. Neither is Takumi or any of the other students."

Ryoko agreed silently, though deep inside she believed a person could do anything if they set their minds to it. "The problem is you guys need to have something to bargain with, or a way in their inner circle." Pausing she bit her lip, lost in thought. "I think you should keep trying." She said abruptly. "If you insist they might agree to see you just to get you off their back."

"I plan to."

Ryoko raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Tenchi, who had been talking leisurely to her till now turned stiff. Ryoko could see the outline of his muscles underneath his shirt. Unconsciously licking her lips she waited for his response. His voice was as deep as she had ever heard it, his mouth a hard, straight line. In just a few seconds he had aged ten years.

"I will be your danna and together we'll go to each sponsor. One by one till they agree to reopen the art department."

Ryoko's jaw dropped open. Her lips moved to form words but failed to articulate anything.

"As the head of your okiya Serla has already agreed–"

Ryoko stopped listening, instead remembering the way Serla had been acting. All the formality and Kyoto Japanese she had been speaking. It all made sense. That little…

"I'm sorry Tenchi but that will be impossible. I didn't take Rojya as my danna and I won't take you, or anybody. There is no need for a geisha to do anything of that sort this day in age." Nodding curtly at him Ryoko rose, not willing to listen any longer. She would have a talk with Serla later, for now she wanted Tenchi out of her home.

"Sit down."

Tenchi who hadn't bothered to get up, looked at her. "Sit down Ryoko." With a firm yank he pulled her down to sit next to him, the grip on her wrist not painful but firm. "You are the only person who can help me." His face was so close Ryoko could smell the sake on his breath. "I will not let them get away with it." His eyes narrowed.

Ryoko was ready to shake her head no. "Ask Mayuri-san."

"She already has a danna."

Ryoko frowned back at him. "I don't–" something in his eyes made her stop. The pirate bit her lip, the ache in her neck wanting to return. She pulled on her arm but Tenchi held on. His fingers squeezed her wrist, wanting a response from her. The pirate didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight with him so close like that. She noticed how bigger than her he now was. His arms could completely entrap her if he wanted to, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. The pirate missed her gems, she hated feeling weak.

"I can ask someone to give you an invitation to an ozashiki." Ryoko knew that was pointless but she was desperate. You had to be personally invited to an ozashiki, but a simple invitation from a geisha like Catara would not be enough. Not in this case. Tenchi needed to have some sort of factual proof that he wasn't some random guy that got lucky. As much as Japan had changed, the social class structure was as rigid as ever in some cases. And when it came to powerful men, geishas, and culture, the system was as rigid as Fujiyama. Being the danna to a powerful geisha could do the trick, if she agreed to it. The thought sent shivers up her spine. _Tenchi as my danna_. Ryoko shook her in thought_. No, it's wrong. _

"Listen Tenchi. I'm not sure you know what a danna really is," Ryoko began in a quiet voice. Their faces still were centimeters apart, she could kiss him with no effort if she wanted to.

A chuckle caught Ryoko off guard. She blinked until she realized it was coming from Tenchi. He laughed, pulling back and releasing her arm. "Ryoko, it will only be in name." He looked at her incredulously. "You thought...?" He laughed again, this time pouring some sake, handing one cup to Ryoko and filling one for himself. She took it with shaking fingers, spilling some on the couch. She felt a blush travel quickly to her face. Biting her lips Ryoko fought to control the hotness on her cheeks. _I'm such an idiot! Of course Tenchi didn't mean danna as in…_ The pirate refused to even think it, which made her even angrier.

"You can be a jerk Tenchi Masaki!"

Tenchi rolled his eyes, the smile still on his lips. "Will you do it?" It was more of statement than a question. He knew she would help him out any way she could. And now that she knew he had no physical intentions there would be nothing for her to say no to.

Tenchi remembered what Serla had said to him about Ryoko wanting to help Basho. Tenchi would use that to make her help him if necessary, and ignored the tiny voice that attempted to speak out in the back of his mind.

He waved her off. "Anyway it doesn't matter, Serla already agreed."

Ryoko scoffed. "And?" The pirate knew that technically Serla was the owner of the okiya and she was under her management, but their personal relationship was never so black and white, plus Tenchi knowing how an okiya worked caught her off guard.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "If you really want to do this then stop calling me Ryoko."

Tenchi grinned at her. Before he could say anything the doors to the kitchen swung open.

"Is everything settled then?"

Ryoko felt a cold draft and looking from Serla to where Tenchi sat next to her she noticed he had moved to the other end of the couch and now saw languidly. The pirate brushed off the disappointment and with a smile looked at back at Serla.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Serla saw the frazzled state Ryoko's mind was in. The old woman deciding not to answer her turned to look at the group who had entered the living room with her and then nodding turned back to face Tenchi. "Everything is ready."

"That apartment is beautiful!" Mihoshi gushed behind Serla.

Ryoko perked up. "What apartment?" She looked from Mihoshi to Serla, but her eyes halted on Ayeka. She was standing very still, her hands clinging to her dress and her mouth clamped shut. The princess was looking straight at Tenchi with heavy doubt in her eyes.

"I just hope all this work is worth it." Kiyone broke Ryoko's line of vision as she stepped closer. The galaxy police officer was speaking to everybody but was looking straight at her.

"Of course it will work Kiyone-san." Mayuri answered her. "Catara-san and I will see that it does." With a smile she offered her hand to the pirate. Both geisha standing, Mayuri bowed to the group and then to Tenchi who had stood up at the same time as Ryoko. "We need to get dressed, please excuse us." Ryoko looked at her friend then back at the faces staring at her. Everybody knew what Tenchi had asked her, no… what Tenchi had told her to do. Ryoko's face was serene but her eyes sparked with fury. She had been set up. The only thing that bothered her… how had Ayeka agreed to such a charade? _ I guess she finally gave up on him like I did_.

"I'm glad you're well!" Mihoshi ignoring Mayuri's polite order to get out, bounded over to Ryoko and gave her a hug. The pirate couldn't help but return it. With a genuine laugh Ryoko whispered a thanks in her ear.

"Yeah," Kiyone's voice spoke out, "never thought I'd be worried about you so much." The lopsided smile on the galaxy police officer's face made Ryoko grin. The pirate bowed a thank you.

"What about Sasami?" Ayeka asked as the group headed for the front door.

"Ichima just called and they're waiting downstairs to go out and eat some dinner."

"So early?" Mihoshi asked.

"There's some stuff we need to do here." Serla said. "Thank you for taking such great care of our little Kitty."

Everyone smiled at the mention of the cabbit. Basho who had stayed in the kitchen, now made his appearance. Approaching them as he swung an arm into his jacket. "Who's ready for some sashimi?"

Looking at Ryoko he winked at her. "Kitty and I will be back soon." He gave her a playful pinch on the chin, one that brought out the softer features on the pirate's face. "You girls have your girl talk or whatever it is you do and before you know it Kitty and I will be home."

Tenchi silently observed Ryoko's interaction with him. Ayeka's hand found his, making him turn in surprise.

"You okay?" she mouthed.

Tenchi nodded, his gentle brown eyes returning. Ryoko didn't miss the interaction between the two royals. "Ayeka?" The pirate looked straight at the princess. "Thanks for the soup."

The princess' face lit up with nice surprise. "You liked it?"

Biting her tongue she smiled though she felt Tenchi's gaze on her. "It made me feel a lot better." She hadn't lied nor had she hurt her feelings. Shutting the door behind them, Serla and Mayuri instantly found out how quickly Ryoko could change dispositions.

– – –

"What happened to my kimono?" Ryoko opened the closet door, mortified to find that half her kimono were gone, the rest were being laid out on the bed by Mayuri and Serla.

"I sent them back to Kyoto."

"Why?" Ryoko knew that they technically belonged to the old woman, but they had been fitted and made for her. Each one of them was a work of art, and a kimono to a geisha was as important as a scalpel to a doctor.

"It's winter Catara. You won't be using those colors this time of year. Besides, Tenchi-san made some suggestions on what he wants you to wear."

Ryoko who had been standing by the wall did a double take. "What the hell? Serla!"

"Watch your mouth." The grim warning didn't take seed in the pirate. All she could think of was how all of a sudden her life was being taken out of her hands.

"It's not the end of the world Cat." Mayuri who had been staring at Ryoko's face get angrier and angrier spoke up before she could explode. "We want everybody to think that Tenchi is really your danna. There is nothing wrong in dressing in a way that pleases him."

Ryoko made a face. "I'm not wearing it." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Catara stop acting like a child!"

"No," Serla interrupted. "She can do what she likes. Perhaps you want us to start calling you Ryoko again hmm?"

The pirate groaned. Of course they noticed that they called me a different name!

"You know," Serla began, "Ayeka-san was telling me some things about you as I kept her company while she was cooking the soup." Ryoko's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What did she say?"

Mayuri began folding the different parts of the kimono in their boxes but still kept an ear in their conversation.

"Nothing surprising." Serla walked over to wear Ryoko stood leaning on the wall. "She was surprised on how much you had changed. She said you used to be a lazy," the old woman hit Ryoko over the head, forcing her to stand up straight. "Obnoxious," she closed Ryoko's robe that had been indecently opened in the middle. Tying the robe closed with hard yanks, she continued. "Crude child who loves to act like the big bully in school."

Ryoko could have sworn she felt the hair on her headstand on end with anger.

Serla chuckled. " I told her that she was crazy… You hadn't changed a bit!" The mortified look on the geisha's face made Serla burst out in hoarse laughter.

"I am not any of those things!"

"Oh no?" The old woman got in Ryoko's face defiantly. "Since we came to Tokyo not once have you practiced your dances for the Kyoto festivals."

Ryoko opened her mouth to protest but shut it quickly. The damn old woman had a point.

"You haven't gone to an ozashiki in more than a month! It'd be a miracle if they still accept you back in the Kyoto circuit. All your best customers surely have forgotten you already. And to top it all off you didn't even introduce us to your friends! You can't even imagine the shame I felt meeting them with no prior knowledge of what they are to you! Basho's face was truly heart breaking. When Ayeka-san and Sasami-san told him how much you meant to them and how shamefully you had acted by just leaving with nothing to tell them you were even okay…"

Ryoko felt worse than dirt. Serla knew how much the pirate hated disappointing Basho and she used that fact quite freely.

"And seeing the way you acted this afternoon," the old woman shook her head. "Just proves how much you still need to grow up."

Mayuri frowned. Ryoko had acted been acting childishly but Serla was taking it way too far in her opinion. "Serla-san please. Surely Catara has her reasons. There are always two sides to every story."

"Yes there are, but Cat won't even trusts us with that so I have no choice but to believe they are in the right." No other words were spoken as Serla left, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Mayuri looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. The pirate remained standing in the same spot near the wall. Her face was downcast, her bangs covering her eyes and her arms on her sides, hands balled into weak fists. Mayuri decided silence was the best thing she could do and continued to pack the kimono. Whatever was going through her mind was something she had to work out for herself.

The dieing sun's rays illuminated the rooms in pools of light, Ryoko automatically turned away. A good ten minutes passed before she turned around to look at Mayuri. The geisha handled the garments carefully with gloved hands. The folds on the kimono had to be precise for it to withstand a stay in a box.

"What are you doing?"

Mayuri looked up with a smile. "I'm putting your things in boxes."

Ryoko looked at her curiously.

"Remember that big apartment your renting upstairs?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Well, you're finally going to use it."

The geisha turned to the dozen of obi next with hands on hips. The long, rectangular boxes were made for those.

"Mayuri?"

"Yes Cat?" The geisha kept working but glanced over to Ryoko.

"I've fucked up big time haven't I?

Mayuri chose to ignore the choice of words her friend had spoken. "Everybody does from time to time, it's human nature. Without mistakes how would we learn?"

"I guess." Ryoko fingered her robe absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about Serla. She was just ruffling your feathers to wake you up."

"Wake me up?"

Mayuri nodded. "You been in some sort of daze for weeks now."

Ryoko agreed silently. The past few weeks seemed like a blur to her. She had been acting mechanically, no heart in anything she did.

"Have they had the funeral procession for that kid who drowned?"

Mayuri nodded. "We sent condolences in you behalf and made some prayers in the temple. They understood you were ill and sent their wishes for a speedy recovery."

"I would still like to make them a visit in person. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Ryoko bowed her head in gratitude and with new wave of energy she approached the bed, tossing the robe on the floor she looked at the spare kimono that hadn't been stored away.

"You mean right now?"

Ryoko nodded, choosing a pale gray kimono with a faded sakura flower print. "No time like the present." While she put on clothing under her kimono she began thinking out loud. "I need to go to the hair dressers. Mmm… Do you think I should die my hair black again or keep it this color?"

Mayuri began massaging out the wrinkles of the gray kimono. "Blue hair is an unusual color for anybody, especially a geisha."

"Okay… black it is." Looking at her reflection in the mirror she stuck out her tongue at herself. "I don't know how we're going to do this Mayuri. We're in Tokyo not Kyoto, you think there are any worthwhile ozashiki here?"

Mayuri shrugged, "There are plenty of ozashiki, but worthwhile for what you and Tenchi-san plan to do? Who knows? Most of the people who preside in this city are in the artistic side, not the money making one."

"Since when do you and Serla call Tenchi with the san at the end?"

"A lot happened while you were sleeping." A wicked grin appeared on the geisha's face. "He's a wonderful man Cat. It really was no problem keeping him company."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Another one bites the dust." She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and tied a sash over it to hide the blue. "I swear he's the only guy on earth that has every woman falling for him but wants none of them."

Mayuri lifted an eyebrow, the pain in Ryoko's voice showing through. "Including you?"

Ryoko glanced wearily at her friend. "If I tell you I'll have to kill you." The pirate shook off the conversation. "Lets go. I wanna be back before Ryo-ohki gets here."

– – –

The makeup felt cool on her skin. The brush tickled her as it traveled up her neck to stop at the edge of her chin. Ryoko looked at herself in the mirror while she applied the white makeup, a serious grin on her face.

She always loved dressing up, but as much as she had fun, the pirate couldn't let herself forget how professional she had to be. After all, it was a job; they were paying for her entertainment.

After the makeup was applied, she dusted the skin with white powder so it wouldn't cake through the night. Next she did her eyebrows, creating a soft arch with a black eyeliner pencil. The pencil paused in midair as she finished her left eye; Serla had scolded her a few months back when she lined the top of her eyes. The old woman claimed she looked overdone. Ryoko shrugged the memory away and began on her eyes, extending the black line up from the beginning of the inner eye to well beyond the end, making her cat like eyes stand out like a flashlight in the dark.

She stifled the urge to growl at her reflection. _I look good_. Last, she painted the middle of her top and bottom lip to a heart like shape. Instead of the usual red pigment she wore, she toned it down to a light pink by mixing some of her makeup with it. She wanted to look beautiful, not like a clown.

With her makeup in place and her hair already done since yesterday she stood from her sitting position and couldn't help but stare at the kimono that hung next to the window in her room. It was one of the kimonos that Tenchi had personally chosen for her to wear while they were playing danna and geisha.

She hated to admit it but he had exquisite taste. The fabric was light blue with white bamboo leaves arranged at an angle on the bottom of the kimono. The inside was white, and the way Ryoko was planning to wear it, the edge of the kimono would fold outward where it folded near her right leg, showing the white underside provocatively.

The obi was red with a golden pattern. It was wide enough to cover her midsection, from the bottom of her breasts to past her belly button, joining in the back with an intricate bow.

Last night Ryoko had sat with Mayuri and a happy Ryo-ohki on her lap, and the two geisha went through the list of ozashiki and their guests for the week. One by one they compared the guests with the people it'd be beneficial for Ryoko to introduce Tenchi to.

Finally, after hours of making phone calls, reinforcing relationships with the owners of the teahouses and chatting with old customers for insides scoops on the best ozashiki, Ryoko and Mayuri singled out the best one for Tenchi to make his debut. They would not arrive together. A geisha, even with a danna, could entertain any number of ozashiki she wanted to. The point of the danna was a preferential status that swayed the geisha to choose his ozashiki over other customers. She would place him number one, entraining him and his guests with the best dances and songs she had in her repertoire.

A danna wasn't something a geisha would declare to the world. There was nothing to signal the change. Of course, the gossip traveled like wildfire and anyone who was worth anything were already aware of it.

Ryoko wondered if she would be treated any differently. Mayuri had assured her they would not, but the pirate was nervous.

There was a knock at the door, jolting Ryoko out of her memory.

"Yes?"

"Catara-san it's me Toshio."

Ryoko smiled as she heard giggling.

"Come on in."

The door opened and a man entered with a happy Ryo-ohki on his shoulders, which he deposited on the bed with happy shrieks coming from the cabbit. He was the dresser Serla had chosen for Ryoko while she lived in Tokyo. A short man, he was at shoulder length to Ryoko while she was barefoot. If she put on the platform wooden shoes she looked like a giant standing next to him.

The first time she had met him she laughed. Despite his small size and lanky form, Toshio had the deepest voice she had ever heard come from a human.

He whistled when he looked at the kimono the geisha was going to wear tonight. He put on white gloves that he had in his pockets, inspecting them before he laid his hands on the kimono. It was a very difficult process, putting on a kimono. The heavy fabric, doubled with the obi would be painful to wear if not worn properly. The weight had to be distributed evenly and in the right places so the fabric wouldn't bulge or wrinkle. Ryoko already knew the procedure. She stood in the middle of the room and lifted her arms out while Toshio fitted her with the under garments first.

"How am I looking Kitty?"

Ryo-ohki was jumping on Ryoko's vast bed with a lollipop in her mouth. The cabbit loved looking at Ryoko getting dressed. She usually slipped on Ryoko's highest pair of wooden shoes and walked around the room, bowing and saying hello to imaginary people.

"Pretty!"

Ryoko smiled. "I always look pretty."

"Beautiful!"

"That's better," Ryoko joked with her sister, causing Toshio to chuckle as he continued to work.

"Never met a geisha as modest as you."

Ryoko heard the sarcasm in his voice and saw the smile on his lips. She shrugged on the inside as she looked out the window. She never understood why it wasn't right for people to say they what they thought. The pirate knew she was a lot prettier than a lot of the girls, and pretending that she wasn't was being a hypocrite.

"Is Mayuri ready?"

Toshio nodded, working on the obi bow. "Ichima also asked me to remind you that he is waiting to escort you both down to the Takaminichi Teahouse."

Ryoko looked to the side to gage Toshio's expression. "Did you tell Mayuri this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And?"

"She wasn't happy."

Ryoko sighed and turned around. "She's so stubborn! Ignoring Ichima won't make her problem go away."

Toshio knew that Ichima had confessed his feelings to Mayuri some time ago. "I would just let it be." He knew how noisy Ryoko could get if she thought her meddling would help. "Let them figure things out on their own time Cat-san."

Ryoko rolled her eyes and remained silent, not intending to listen to his advice.

Toshio saw the look in her eyes and sighed, she always did things her way or no way at all. "Do you plan to wear anything in your hair?"

She nodded while pointing with her chin to the table near the closet. "They are laid out over there."

The dresser walked over and looked at the various combs, flowers, hairpins and flutters that rested over a silk napkin. "Which do you want to wear?"

"Mmm. The tortoise shell comb, one silver flutter and a kanoko."

As he placed the items in her hair he spotted a single light blue hair within the mass of black. He almost told the geisha about it, but it added such an indescribable quality to her that he decided to remain silent than to have her tell him to pull it out. Looking at her face he noted her brow was furrowed slightly.

"Nervous?"

Ryoko shook her head, a nervous smile now more evident on her face.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the rumor of your new danna now would it?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to bring that up!"

Toshio's mouth dropped opened. "Then it's true! When Makiko-san told me over lunch that you had taken a danna I told her that if she kept spreading such filthy lies around I would refuse to dress her." He raised his arms in surprise. "You're going to make me eat my words Cat-san, why did you do it?"

Ryoko had remained silent through his outburst and just raised a slender eyebrow in answer.

"Unless," he leaned closer, "you're in love."

Ryoko almost choked. "Stop being such a busy body Toshio." She smacked his arm playfully. "Kitty! Come here with my shoes." The cabbit had been happily stomping around the room, balancing on the highest wooden shoes Ryoko had ever worn. She jumped off and ran to her older sister, the heavy shoes in hand.

"Thanks Kitty." Toshio ruffled her hair playfully and set down the shoes in front of Ryoko. The geisha slipped them on, instantly rising more than five inches. With this she would be at eye level with Tenchi.

"Okay time to go."

Ryoko felt a tug on her kimono and turned down to look at the worried face of Ryo-ohki. "You go ahead Toshio, I'll be right behind you."

He nodded, taking Ryo-ohki's lollipop out of her mouth before walking out of the room.

"Meow! My candy!"

"No eating near the kimono, you'll get it back later," he called from the hallway.

Ryoko would have kissed the pouting Ryo-ohki if it were not a hassle to bend down with all the stuff she had on. Instead she just smiled and pinched her cheek, something

Ryo-ohki hated. The cabbit glared at her sister, rubbing her cheek making it red.

"What is it?"

"Don't mess this up Ryoko."

"Mess what up?"

Ryo-ohki put her hands on her hips, looking up at her sister. "You know… with Tenchi."

The pirate was shocked speechless, before she could respond the cabbit hugged her leg and ran to the kitchen for her lollipop.

– – –

The car ride was silent. Ichima steered the car, the sternest expression Ryoko had ever seen was planted firmly on his face. The knuckles of his hands were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Mayuri sat in the backseat, behind Ichima. She too was quiet, but instead of showing her feelings, her face was calm and relaxed. Her eyes focused on the back of Ichima's head, burning imaginary holes in his skull.

Ryoko was quiet as well. Not from the amount of tension the other two companions had created, but from her own worries. Looking out the window, she fought the urge to order Ichima to turn around and go back home.

She knew what to expect from an ozashiki, but she didn't know if she was strong enough in the presence of the juraian prince.

The pirate shrunk in her seat as she thought of Tenchi's face. _He'll think I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. What was that saying? A leopard can't change his spot for stripes? A leopard's spot can be painted over but they're still there? No. You can dress a leopard but his spots are underneath his clothes?_

The car door slammed, bringing Ryoko out of her thoughts. She saw Ichima open the backseat's door, Mayuri exiting first. Ryoko hiked up her kimono, maneuvering carefully out of the car so she wouldn't wrinkle the fabric.

The building was made to look old. With heavy wooden doors, shingled roofing and two stories, Ryoko saw a resemblance to a teahouse she had entertained in Kyoto. She briefly wondered how mad the Kyoto teahouse would get if they knew they had been copied in Tokyo.

"Catara-san you do remember that the party is _inside_ the building right?"

Nodding without humor Ryoko followed Mayuri to the side doors, the doorman already greeting them from the entrance. A foul wind made it's way down the street, making the geisha scrunch up their noses as a greeting to the doorman. The teahouse's walls were painted a light orange, the hallways bare except for the occasionally painting that hung from the walls.

Mayuri and Ryoko walked as quietly as they could to a private room the owner of the teahouse used as her office. They would greet her first, get information on who was already present, and see how many geisha were scheduled to attend.

"Moshi moshi Kiyiko-san." Both geisha said simultaneously as they bowed their heads.

"Hello girls." Kiyoki was a plump woman. Wearing zori just as high as Ryoko's, she was still at chest length to the pirate. The woman's face was round, her eyes tiny slits that completely closed when she smiled. The pirate couldn't help but turn Kiyoki in her mind to an overstuffed egg roll with shoes. The thought nagged at her a little bit though, because despite her comical appearance Kiyoki was one of the kindest people Ryoko had come across to in Tokyo especially in Tokyo. Both Mayuri and Ryoko had felt the tremendous animosity from their fellow Tokyo geisha that were supported by almost all the teahouse owners.

"I'm so glad you two have arrived." She stood up from behind her desk, her clumsy hands spilling papers on the floor. Glancing briefly to the mess she had made she continued talking, knowing the geisha would graciously offer to pick it up. "We have three geisha already in the crane room, but," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "some of my staff caught one or two men yawning!"

Ryoko and Mayuri gave each other a knowing glance as they bent over to pick up the papers. Last time Mayuri had entertained, the Tokyo geisha had played a mean trick on her. Arriving before Mayuri to the ozashiki, the geisha convinced the customer to play along. The whole scheme was set before Mayuri set foot in the teahouse. Sliding open the rice paper doors, Mayuri bowed at the people present before she slipped her shoes off and entered the room. Walking towards the low table, she noticed that the geisha had scooted over, giving her one of the two preferential seats beside the customer. Not really thinking about it, she smiled in thanks and sat down on one of the cushions, her legs tucked underneath her. This particular customer Mayuri had found out was one of the agricultural advisors for the government. She had spent the night before reading up on the wave patterns of crops, which ones were homegrown, imported and their cost.

She had brewed strong ginseng tea for the long night of reading that had been ahead of her. The facts of Japan's agriculture were not her cup of tea, no pun intended.

All these things flashed through her mind as she sat down next to the customer, tucking her legs underneath her and bowing her head. As she raised her head up, her eyes made contact with the geisha seated in front of her and a chill went up her spine. Something was off but Mayuri couldn't figure out what. Still not letting her emotions show through she began a conversation with the customer when one of the other geishas poured a cup of sake for the customer, interrupting them. He nodded in thanks and asked Mayuri if she would like to have a cup. Normally she would have said no. A geisha does not drink with the customers, only serves them sake and might have a drink of tea herself. But this particular time the sake being served was one of her favorite and very hard to come by. She ignored her conscious and almost eagerly nodded her head. Another cup was filled and as she took it with her hands the strange sensation doubled. Tilting the drink to her lips her eyes once again caught the gaze of the geisha seated in front of her. There was nothing she could do but drink the damn sake, expecting to faint any second from whatever concoction they had mixed in with the drink… but absolutely nothing happened.

She set the drink down carefully and gauged the reaction of the other geishas. They were calm and serene, all looking down at the table, a little too much if you asked her.

The evening went by uneventfully after that. It has also lasted a lot longer than expected. The customer had been a gracious guest and their conversation had been interesting much to Mayuri's surprise. She figured it had to have something to do with the sorrowful looks he gave her from time to time. _A lover must have left him._ Walking down the street towards home, the people passing her by smirked or laughed right out to her face. Her pride coming out she held her head high and ignored them, walking briskly by when someone stopped and laughed. Passing by a store window she caught her reflection in the mirror and let out a shriek. She had the most ugly black stain on her top lip. She looked like the ugly version of Chaplin. The worst thing about it was not only had everyone in the teahouse and on the street seen her that way, but also the die the geisha had used was a strong one. After running home and rubbing her skin with a rag and hot water a gray stain emerged that remained for almost 3 weeks.

The only if any good thing that was the result of this is Mayuri kept on attending her engagements and the rest of the teahouses and customers were sympathetic to her situation. She got all the preferential seating she asked for, and extra attention from customers without even trying to befriend them.

Ryoko and Mayuri walked in, bowing down and proceeding to attempt to liven up the party. Ryoko nodded to a server, the nod meaning bring in a couple of bottles of alcohol. For parties like these, where there were already three geishas and still the customers were bored, she needed something other than sake. She sat down in front of the president of a manufacturing company, Mr. Sakato.

"So how are you finding Tokyo?"

Mr. Sakato's company was based in Osaka, and even though the two cities were neighbors, Mr. Sakato rarely traveled to the bustling city next door.

"Id's, ids-achoo!"

Ryoko moved her head to the left as a big wad of spit flew past her face, her smile not wavering.

"Bless you." She said, handing him a napkin from the table and nodding as the server set down the bottles of vodka and glasses down between them on the table.

"This," she began, "will make you feel better." Pouring a glass for himself and handing it to him, she nodded at his doubtful face, her eyes smiling as he downed the drink in one gulp. She poured him another.

"Anoder one?"

"One will make you feel better, the second will make you forget you were ever sick."

He downed the second, shaking his head as the liquid burned it's way down his body.

"So that's how geisha's are able to attend parties night after night, lot's of alcohol." He looked at the empty glass in front of Ryoko, already feeling better. "Have one with me Catara." Pouring another for himself and one for her.

"What shall we toast to?" he asked while holding the glass in the air.

"Mmm. How about to new friends?"

He grinned in agreement and they toasted, tiny drops of vodka twinkling in the air. Ryoko's nervousness faded away after each toast, five to be exact before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up to Tenchi's face, her brain fought to warn her she was there for a reason but the vodka had taken its effect and she just flashed him a smile.

"Mr. Sakato-"

"Sato." He corrected her.

"Yes… Sato this is…" Ryoko froze. How was she suppose to call him? Tenchi? Mr. Masaki? My danna? What if it sounds too fake and Sato figures out their lie? Does Sato know she has a danna? His hand had been lingering on her knee under the table for the past ten minutes. What if Tenchi knows this? Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Tenchi." The juraian answered for her after a long pause. He looked at Ryoko strangely, wondering what had been going on in her mind. Her face had gone from happy to worried to absolute panic in a manner of seconds.

Ryoko shifted over and he sat down, feeling a hand fumble under the table and squeeze his knee affectionately. He looked up and caught Sato giving Ryoko a lustful smile. He turned to the geisha observing she had been staring at the bottle of vodka in front of her oblivious to his advances, or at least not giving him leeway for more. Tenchi snuck his hand under table, stopping Sato's hand as it traveled up his leg and giving it a bone-crushing squeeze.

"Ouch!"

That snapped Ryoko out of her daze and she looked up. "Are you okay Mr. Sakato?"

Sato's face was red as he cradled his hand like baby.

"Can we join you?" Before there was an answer Mayuri and the man she was with knelt down, sitting on their knees with the rest of them.

"Kamakura this is Mr. Sakato, Mr. Masaki and Catara-san. Everybody this is Asakusa Kamakura, one of the biggest cable distributors in Japan." The man smiled, pleased with Mayuri's introduction.

"I've been wanting to meet you since you relocated to Tokyo Catara, but" he looked over at Tenchi, "seems I'm too late for what I had in mind. How did you do it… Masaki was it?"

Tenchi nodded calmly. "How did you manage to trap such lovely lady?" As he asked this he picked up Ryoko's hand and turning it over kissed her palm.

"For starters I didn't trap anyone," Tenchi answered taking Ryoko's hand from Kamakuras and intertwining her fingers with his on his lap.

"Of course of course, forgive my rudeness. It's just a healthy competition for the affections of a beautiful woman's heart." He smiled and sipped his drink that Mayuri had poured for him.

Ryoko uncomfortable with the change in Tenchi's mood from the afternoon pulled her hand from his and opted to pour him a glass.

"The problem is," Kamakura continued, "is that a woman at heart is fickle."

"Now come on," Mayuri interrupted. "I might take the liberty to speak for all women when I say that's a bunch of bull. Men are the ones who take women and then dispose of them like yesterday's trash." There was a round of laughter between the two men, both downing their drinks and asking for seconds.

"A woman," Sato began, "only wants a man who is rich and can buy her things. Give her a house, a big diamond and furs and she's satisfied, am I right?"

"Yes! But you forgot something. That's what a woman wants for _marriage_. After she's got it, her next task is to sleep with as many twenty-something lovers as she can, leaving her husband high and dry in the bedroom with only a bottle of lotion as company." The two men looked at Tenchi. "How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-two?"

Tenchi opened his mouth to answer but Sato cut him off. "Tell us, how many older woman have you had the pleasure of bedding?"

Ryoko who had been sitting quietly looked at Tenchi, interested in his answer.

"Because to have caught the attention of Catara here, you must be _good_ at something."

"You should ask Catara that Sato." Kamakura "A man always adds four inches to anything." One man elbowed the other with a grin shared between them.

"You sit here complaining about women but what about you men?" Mayuri intercepted before Ryoko had to answer. "All a man wants is a young woman. As soon as his wife turned thirty he trades her in for a younger one. A woman is only sexy till she's in her thirties, a man can continue being a heartbreaker well into his sixties and society applauds him for having a wife the age of his granddaughter. A woman in her sixties with a young man is seen as a sick and demented person."

Sato looked at Ryoko, "Tell me Catara are you sick?"

"Some people think so."

Tenchi laughed, making the two men look at him oddly. "Don't tell me you're on the women's side?"

"I'm on no one's side. I'm just laughing at all the stupid things you're saying." Before Sato or Kamakura could get a word in he continued, "You asked me how I could become Catara's danna? Well I don't treat her like a doll or a little pet. I see and treat her for what she is, a beautiful, intelligent person who deserves my respect as an equal."

Everyone wanted desperately to say something, but no words came out. What could you say to counter such beautifully said words? Mayuri looked at the Juraian prince with a mixed sense of surprise and pride. _Well said._ She looked around the table, the two men looking cross at finding no words to say. Just as she was about turn to look at the couple, a snort followed by laughter erupted, shaking everyone out of their stupor.

Ryoko was laughing, uncontrollably. Her shoulders were shaking, her hands holding her stomach almost in pain and her face was red as a tomato.

Mayuri turned to look at Tenchi again surprised that instead of anger she found a smile on his lips. He was looking at Ryoko affectionately, with an abandon Mayuri had not seen on him before. She reasoned it was because Ryoko was so caught up in her laughing fit that she wouldn't have spotted a fly landing on her nose.

The pirate's laugh was carefree and infectious, before anyone knew it they were laughing along with her, not really knowing why but not giving it a second thought. As her laughter died down to snorts, then giggles, then a lingering smile the rest of them stopped, waiting for an explanation to the round of laughs. An uncomfortable silence followed when no explanation came.

"What?" Ryoko asked, wiping a few stray tears from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean what?" asked Sato. "Care to explain your sudden bout of uncontrollable laughter?"

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, filling the cups of the three men to the brim with vodka. "I haven't heard so much shit said with a straight face in a long time."

She looked straight at Tenchi as she said this, with a teasing grin that he returned.

"See! That's what I mean." Shouted Kamakura with an index finger pointed at Ryoko. "It's impossible to please a woman. Give her romance and she spits it right back at you. Give her the truth and she feels unappreciated."

"You have to learn how to play the game man," Sato patted Kamakura's shoulder a little too hard, making the other man wince. "It's all about the game. If you go up to a woman straight up, no funny shit-" Mayuri opened her mouth to interrupt but Sato waved her off. "Granted, she might talk to you sure, but who is she going home with at the end of the night? The dark, mysterious bad boy, or the old haggard millionaire. "

"But it goes both ways." Mayuri said. "Besides men now-a-days expect so much more out of a woman."

"Next thing you're gonna say is that chivalry is dead right?"

"But it _is_ dead!"

"And women killed it!" Sato finished off, tipping his empty cup so Ryoko could refill it. Seeing only a few drops spill out, she waved over the waiter to ask for more vodka.

"No wait. I'm _hic_ tired of vodka. Let's try… some champagne."

"Champagne?" Tenchi asked wearily. "You sure you want to mix drinks like that?"

Sato looked insulted but waved him off with a slight rocking motion of his entire upper body. The waiter returned much sooner than Tenchi would have liked, and as he downed an entire glass of champagne he began, "Where wer' we? Ah yess! Chivalry!"

He looked at Mayuri accusingly. "An yu killed it!"

"Now Sato…" Mayuri began edging the cup away from him but he snatched it from her fingers. "Leave me glass alone voman! An stop denying it! All dis feminist crap about equality, but when it comes time to pay de check who is de one who gets offended when it's split down de middle? Or whoo gets offended about not opening de door for dem? " He pointed at Mayuri pleased with himself.

"It's true." Kamakura agreed. "It's no wonder men are put off by the opposite sex. It's like dating a man without the balls or brain." He looked at Ryoko suddenly. "Why are you so quiet? Aren't you going to tell us what sons of bitches we are?"

Ryoko cocked an eyebrow. "There's no need for me to say anything. You are doing a pretty good job of proving that point yourself."

Tenchi smiled behind his hand and looked away before he could make eye contact with Kamakura.

"Ids real easy to please a man," Sato began out of the blue. "I don't know why dere's all dis magazines with 101 ways to please yo man." He let out a rough laugh and looked down at his drink, mixing it with a finger.

Ryoko nodded her head seriously. "I agree." Everyone turned to look at her. "In fact all you need to make a man happy is play with his balls a little bit and give me him a sandwich afterwards."

Tenchi who had been sipping his drink choked before sending a tremendously impressive spray all over the table.

"Who's going to offer me another drink?" The pirate asked and smiled as both men shot out their full glasses, fighting between them as to which glass she would drink. Ryoko looked at Tenchi momentarily, understanding he did not want her to drink a drop more. With that in mind she took great pleasure in taking one drink, downing in like there was no tomorrow and then doing the same with the other one.

Much later, as Tenchi picked her up and carried her to the taxi, Ryoko noticed a lone silhouette sitting in the corner of the tearoom. The silhouette froze for a moment, as if discovered before taking the hat on its head and tipping it towards her.

The last thing she remembered was being in Tenchi's arms, the prince holding her hair back as she lurched and vomited in some toilet, Tenchi patting her back softly.


End file.
